La Rebelión de los dioses
by Max player123
Summary: Los dioses de todos los universos se deciden sublevar para derrocar al rey todopoderoso , pero Goku lo impedirá a toda costa , con ayuda de sus amigos trataran de devolver el equilibrio a los universos
1. El Desastre Universal

**El Desastre Universal**

Los días pasaban , el entrenamiento de Goku y Vegeta con Wiss se hacían mas pesados pero ninguno se reía , a Goku lo inspiraba haber visto a su padre quien estaba orgulloso de su poder , mientras que Vegeta vio como su antepasado quien era el legendario super saiyajin dios le había dado sus bendiciones , con los ánimos muy elevados su capacidad de pelea había aumentado notoriamente , tanto que Wiss debía usar su mano entera para bloquear los golpes , mientras tanto Bills tenia un entrenamiento especial — **Disculpa Wiss** — El de traje naranja vuelve al suelo — **¿ Que es eso que hace el Sr Bills ?** —

— **Veras los dioses como el Sr Bills tienen un gran poder pero al no tener con quien pelear envía sus energías para manifestarse en otra forma de vida y entrenar con su poder al máximo en un vació infinito** —

— **¿ Que** —

— **Idiota , lo que Wiss quiere decir es que usa sus poderes para pelear sin su cuerpo** —

— **Vaya...¿ Eso es posible ?** —

— **Por su puesto que si** — El de cabellera blanca cierra los ojos y aparece otro Wiss detrás de ellos — **Esto es un espectro creado por la energía de un mismo ser** —

— **Vaya esto es increíble , hay dos Wiss ... Ya se , es como la técnica de Sansuken ¿ verdad ?** —

— **Algo así** — Wiss vuelve a atraer su energía dejando un rastro de estela de polvo estelar a su paso — **Con la diferencia es que la imagen se materializa y se puede usar para pelear y un entrenamiento** —

— **¿ Eso quiere decir que si yo hago eso no necesitare a Vegeta ?** —

— **¡ Eso que significa !** — El príncipe enfadado se acerca pero es separado por Wiss — **Ademas que yo recuerde , jamas te pedi que entrenaras conmigo** —

— **No te enfades Vegeta** — Wiss sonreía inocentemente mientras el príncipe sentía la necesidad de golpear a su igual como siempre cuando hace una tontería — **Por cierto Wiss ¿ cuanto dura ese entrenamiento que hace el Sr Bills ahi sentado** —

— **Todo e tiempo que tu Ki pueda aguantar** — Bills estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras gruñía en voz baja , Goku se acerca para darse cuenta que el dios destructor llevaba 5 días sin comer , dormir o beber agua — **El Sr Bills puede permanecer meses sin moverse** —

— **¿ Enserio ? Pero ... ¿ Que come ?** —

— **Nada , vive de los nutrientes que ingirió previo a su entrenamiento** —

— **¿ Todo lo que comió ? Pero ...** —

— **No es fácil llenar sus 5 estómagos** —

Goku y Vegeta miran sorprendido a Wiss quien sonreía de manera típica de el — **¡¿ 5 Estómagos ?! Increíble** — Goku comienza a picar la nariz de Bills con sus dedos pero Vegeta le da una palmada en la mano — **¿ Por que haces eso ?** —

— **Ya madura** —

— **Lo siento Vegeta es que a decir verdad tiene una expresión diferente , casi como si estuviera ...** — Una cola color morada lo golpea en medio de la cara dejandole marca muy roja

— **Te lo tienes merecido ... Cabeza hueca** — El destructor le hace una llave al cuello al príncipe de los saiyajines quien estaba quedándose sin aire — **Insecto no te quedes ahi , haz algo** —

— **Pero tu me dijiste que no me metiera Vegeta** —

— **hay como te odio** — El saiyajin de traje naranja toma a Vegeta del hombro y usa la teletransportacion para soltarlo del agarre de Bills — **¿ Por que te tardaste tanto insecto ?** —

— **Oh basta de peleas** — Wiss ve que su baston estaba parpadeando , cierra su ojo para tomarlo y ver que era hora de comer — **Bueno tomemos un pequeño descanso** — Mientras estaban comiendo , Goku se pone a pensar en que abra sido de Kuriza , quien se marcho hace tiempo para continuar con su entrenamiento — **Parece que podremos seguir entrenando despues de todo , es una lastima que el Sr Bills se pierda de eso** —

— **Oye Wiss quiero saber algo ¿ Sabes que clase de entrenamiento tuvo Kuriza ?** — Goku comienza a recordar la paliza que le dio a Dakura quien parecía no poder defenderse de sus ataques — **A decir verdad , si hubiera usado esa técnica conmigo estaría en el suelo** —

— **Si pude darme cuenta de eso** — El asistente del dios de la destrucción se pone serio — **A decir verdad me sorprende que ese simple Changlon alcance el modo Golden y que este a un nivel superior al de Freezer** — Goku se acuesta sobre el césped con sus manos en la nuca — **Eso no cuenta que ustedes descuiden su entrenamiento , veras como el Sr Bills les dijo antes , existen otros dioses y no son comprensivos como el** — Wiss le da un sorbo a su te — **Hay dioses que solo destruyen por si , El Sr Bills destruye planetas por el equilibrio pero estos dioses destruyen sin compasión , sean planetas valiosos o no , todos les da igual** —

— **¿ Planetas valiosos ?** —

— **Vegeta , no todos los planetas son áridos y desérticos** — Wiss muestra un planeta con diversa cantidad de vida tanto animal o vegetal — **Hay planetas valiosos** —

— **Me imagino** — Vegeta se cruza de brazos — **Ademas destruir planetas no me interesa , solo me interesa volverme mas fuerte** —

— **Si Vegeta cuando llego trato de destruir la tierra** —

— **Cállate insecto** — El destructor en su mente seguía con su entrenamiento mientras que gruñía y comenzaba a sangrar de su labio — **¿ Que le pasa ?** —

— **Disculpen** — Wiss se desliza hasta Bills y usa su bastón para volverlo a la vida — **¿ Sr Bills ?** — El dios asiente con la cabeza y los dos se envuelven en un campo de fuerza color verde , los saiyajines no entendían nada de lo que pasaba , solo veían al dios y su maestro hablar , la mirada de Bills estaba seria y la cara de Wiss pensativa , el campo de fuerza se deshace y Wiss camina como si nada — **Bueno , terminamos por hoy** —

— **¿ Que ? ¿ Como que terminamos por hoy** —

— **Me temo que el Sr Bills y yo tendremos que partir a otros universos** — Bills estaba pensativo con la mirada seria , la calma típica del dios de la destrucción se veía menguada — **Y por eso nos tardaremos varios dias** —

— **Pero ¿ que sucede ?** —

— **¡ Hey Wiss , no tenemos todo el día !** — Goku usa la teletransportacion y se lleva a Vegeta mientras que Bills veia a Goku con una mirada de preocupación — **Si le digo a ese tonto lo que esta pasando lo mas probable es que quiera ir a pelear** —

— **Si es cierto , el espíritu de pelea de Son Goku es apreciable , pero muchas veces olvida su lugar** —

— _**Si el muere en el intento de sofocación de la rebelion , no habrá nadie quien defienda la galaxia ... Zamasu**_ — Bills estaba pensativo — _**Si es como tengo pensado , ni siquiera los asistentes de Zeno-Sama podrán evitar esta rebelión**_ —

— **¿ Sr Bills ?** —

— **¿ Que haces aquí ? Vamonos** — Wiss respira hondo y se lleva al dios de la destrucción a otros universos mientras tanto Goku y Vegeta llegaban a la tierra

— **Oye Vegeta ¿ No te parecía extraño que el Sr Bills este muy tenso ?** —

— **Pss Son asuntos de los dioses Kakarotto , no interfieras en sus cosas** —

— **Si pero es raro que al Sr Bills le sangrara la nariz asi** — El saiyajin se pone a pensar mientras recordaba el entrenamiento del dios de orejas largas — **Algo esta pasando Vegeta** —

— **¿ Y que puedes hacer ? ¿ Ir a preguntarle a los Supremos Kaiosamas para que te lleven a ver a Zeno-Sama y que el te conteste ?** — Goku se ríe y usa su teletransportacion — **Hay eso me pasa por ser tan bocon** — Goku llega al planeta supremo donde estaba el supremo kaiosama de hace 15 generaciones sentado viendo una carrera de gusanos , el saiyajin aparece de improvisto como siempre

— **¡ Hola supremo Kaiosama !** — El anciano da un salto de susto y queda de espaldas al suelo — **¿ Acaso se asusto supremo Kaiosama ?** —

— **Claro que me asustaste muchacho tonto ¡¿ Por que no piensas antes de acercarte a mi ?!** — El supremo Kaiosama se levanta — **¿ Que haz venido a ser aquí muchacho ?** —

— **Vine a ver al supremo Kaioshin es que quiero que me lleve a ver a Zeno-Sama** — Los tres supremos Kaioshin dan un grito de sorpresa ante la petición de Goku — **¿ Acaso dije algo malo ?** —

 **— Claro , no puedes ir a ver a Zeno-Sama así como se te ocurre a ti nada mas , el es una deidad y no tiene tiempo para tus tonterías !** —

— **Lo siento es que estaba entrenando con Wiss y Bills termino un entrenamiento especial y luego se puso raro** — Los supremos se ponen a pensar mientras que el saiyajin les relataba lo sucedido — **Y por eso quiero ir a preguntarle a Zeno-Sama que es lo que sucede** —

— **Ah esta bien lo llevare pero trate de mostrar respeto** — Goku junta sus manos y se inclina — **Kai Kai** — Los dos son llevados al templo de Zeno-Sama , Goku es recibido por Daishinkan-Sama quien estaba parado en la puerta con esa apariencia calmada — **Poderoso Dainshinkan-Sama Son Goku solicita una audiencia con el grandioso Zeno-Sama el día de hoy** —

— **Claro , siganme por favor** — Los dos comienzan a caminar mientras que el supremo Kaiosama estaba un poco sorprendido

— **Es extraño** —

— **¿ Que es extraño ?** —

— **Por lo regular Zeno-Sama no da permiso para que nadie lo vea si no quiere ser visto por nadie** — Los dos son llevados ante el rey de los 12 universos

— **Eh guiado a Son Goku una vez mas** —

— **¡ Goku !** — El rey de los 12 universos salta de su trono para tomar la mano de Goku — **¿ Vienes a jugar conmigo de nuevo ?** —

— **Lo siento Zen** — El se inclina de manera respetuosa — **Vine a hacerle una pregunta** — Zeno-Sama ve inclinado al Supremo Kaioshin y este desaparece y aparece fuera del palacio — **Eso no era necesario ... En fin ¿ Ha notado algo extraño en los universos últimamente ?** —

— **¿ Como que ?** — El rey de los universos estaba extrañado mientras que Goku pensaba — **¿ Acaso pasa algo ?** —

— **No estoy seguro** — Goku se pone a pensar — **Supongo que no debe ser nada importante , lamento si te moleste** —

— **Espera ¿ No vas a jugar ?** —

— **¿ Que cree ? Le tengo un regalo** — Zeno-sama se sorprende y se pone feliz y el saca un caramelo — **Es para ti Zen** —

— **¿ Que es esto ?** —

— **Un caramelo y es todo para ti** — El rey del universo lo abre para probarlo y queda impactado — **¿ Que te parece ?** —

— **¡ Es increíble ! ¡ Es el mejor regalo que me han hecho !** — Los guardaespaldas sueltan el aire de manera relajara y Goku se despide mientras Zeno-Sama saboreaba su caramelo , Goku llega a la salida del palacio y se despide del caminante para irse con el supremo kaioshin y de ahi a la tierra

 **Continuara**


	2. El Misterio en La Puerta

**El Misterio en la puerta**

Bills se dirigía con Wiss al universo 9 donde posiblemente encontrarían respuestas , el asistente del dios de la destrucción nota que su jefe estaba muy callado casi como si contemplara el vació del espacio , Bills sabia que el final se acercaba pero el solo podía hacer una cosa , mientras que Wiss volaba en silencio , el destructor se ponía a pensar en su entrenamiento , u ki se había elevado mas del doble lo que a simple vista no se notaba pero Wiss se había dado cuenta que los meses que Bills permanecía preparándose para la batalla final no serviría de mucho pero su maestro también pasó mil años entrenando para el asalto final — **¿ Sr Bills ?** —

— **Silencio Wiss** — El viaje sigue en silencio mientras que el el dios de la destrucción se envuelve en una aura morada para seguir con su entrenamiento , Wiss ve que la salida del universo 7 estaba cerca y aumenta la velocidad mientras que Bills estaba sujeto a su asistente con su mano , Wiss cruza las puertas del universo 7 y entra a las puertas del universo 9 , el planeta del dios de la destrucción del universo 9 estaba cerca , la nariz de Bills vuelve a sangrar pero al abrir los ojos se limpia como si nada — **Estamos cerca** — El planeta a lo lejos se veía de color verde con nubes de un color mas claro — **Mhm , algo no va bien como debería** — Los dioses bajan al suelo pero el dios de la destrucción cae sobre un charco de agua estancada de hace varios siglos — **Oye Wiss ¿ Quien te enseño a estacionarte ?** —

— **Lo siento Sr Bills este planeta tiene algo ... Perturbador** — Wiss da unos pasos pero siente como una diosa de la destrucción como una especie de reptil se acerca , su piel verde gris , sus ojos de gato color amarillo de iris negra , su cabello rubio y su cuerpo prominente la hacían resaltar , su vestimenta era un vestido de la cintura hasta sus rodillas de color rosado y un corsés del mismo color adornado con un prendedor dorado y una gema roja en el centro — **Vaya vaya , si es Amazhu ha pasado siglos** —

— **Vaya pero si es mi viejo amigo Bills el dios de la destrucción** —

— **Para ti sigo siendo Sr Bills ¿ Me oyes ?** — La asistente de la diosa de la destrucción aparece , similar a Vados pero con un color en su vestimenta , en vez de ser verde era amarillo , todo lo demás era similar a ella

— **Winne si que han pasado años** — La asistente sonriendo se acerca a su hermano mayor y lo abraza mientras que Bills estaba parado pensativo — **Eh venido con el Sr Bills a hacerle una visita a Karara** —

— **Parece que pasa algo en el universo que quizás tu me puedas decir** — Bills se acerca de manera seria a la diosa de la destrucción quien estaba con los brazos cruzados y su cola se movía de lado a lado — **Quizás tu puedas aclararme el complot que esta ocurriendo y como es posible que se haya liberado de sus cadenas** —

— **No se de que estas hablando** —

— **Estoy hablando de esto** — Bills le lanza un zarpazo al emblema de la diosa de la destrucción — **Habla** — La diosa intenta atacar a Bills pero este le atrapa el puño — **¿ Como te contagio Draenor ?** —

— **¿ Acaso crees que fuimos corrompidos en contra de nuestra voluntad ?** — La diosa le golpea con la cola a Bills pero este la esquiva por poco y ella cae hacia atrás **— Nosotros bebimos voluntariamente la sangre de Draenor , Nosotros nos entregamos voluntariamente a nuestro líder supremo ¡ Bills nosotros provocamos nuestra maldición !** — El dios de la destrucción salta y la golpea con un puñetazo arrastrándola por el suelo con tanta fuerza que la cortina de humo y tierra se hizo notar

— **Wiss , salgamos de aquí** — Los dos salen del planeta a gran velocidad mientras que Bills estaba preocupado — **Si Karara se dejo corromper , otros dioses posiblemente se dejen corromper** — El dios recuerda la visita de Champa a su planeta — **Vamos al universo 6** —

— **¿ Sr Bills ?** —

— **Solo espero que ese inútil de Champa no se haya dejado entregar así de fácil** — Los dioses van a los universos en busca de el hermano gemelo de Bills pero al llegar solo encuentran un planeta similar al de Bills pero destruido , El dios de orejas largas se alerta al ver un montón de piedras que se movían , el dios crea una bola de energía en su mano para ver que sale el dios de la destrucción del sexto universos temblando y se cubre la cabeza con sus manos **— ¡¿ Champa !? Inútil estas vivo** —

— **Bills ¿ Que haces aquí ?** — El destructor mas gordo se acerca a su hermano quien hace desaparecer la bola de energía — **¿ Creí que habías muerto ?** —

— **Cobarde ¿ Dejaste que Vados pelee en tu lugar ?** —

— **¿ Que estas diciendo ? ¿ Crees que le tengo miedo a algo ?** — Champa crea dos bolas de energía mientras se reia en voz alta alardeando como siempre

— **Ahí esta Draenor** — Dijo Bills señalando a un árbol y Champa salta del susto para echarse cuerpo a tierra con las manos en su cabeza

— **No me mates** — Al mirar al árbol se levanta con una mirada de decepción — **Eres muy gracioso** — Champa se levanta avergonzado mientras que Bills miraba las manchas de sangre similares a la brea — **Es raro que no hayan asaltado tu planeta Bills** —

— **Es por que no estoy en el Champa** — El dios recuerda lo sucedido hace ya 100 mil años — **Si seguimos buscando mas dioses posiblemente todos se hayan unido a su causa ...** —

— **¿ Que harás para detener a Draenor ?** — El dios se pone a pensar pero sabe que con su nivel actual no podría pelear contra un ser tan poderoso como el — **A decir verdad ni los mismos guardaespaldas de Zeno-Sama podrían con un poder tan grande** — Wiss mira todo el planeta y lamenta la perdida de su hermana Vados quien no había rastros , posiblemente haya sido destruida — **No se cuales dioses están del lado de Draenor pero los que sean no son muy útiles a mi favor** —

— **Sr Bills** —

— **Si Wiss , por mas que bebamos el agua de los dioses no podremos hacer nada** — Los dioses caminan hasta el palacio a medio destruir de Champa para darse cuenta que el cuerpo de Vados estaba tirado contra las paredes , las grandes heridas le hacían difícil moverse pero Wiss se acerca para socorrerla

— **Hermana** —

— **Wiss... Nos ... Ataco sin previo aviso ...** — Wiss carga a su hermana hasta una supuesta cama del dios de la destrucción — **Dijo que iría a buscarte y a los demás dioses para ... Continuar con su venganza** —

— **Solo nos queda esperar a que Draenor no se le ocurra usar el agua de los dioses , sino toda la realidad estará acabada** — Wiss le coloca una venda en la muñeca a su hermana quien sonreia por los cuidados de su hermano pero en su mente deseaba pelear — **Al menos el no sabe de la existencia de la tierra** — Vados se sorprende al ver a Bills quien estaba de pie al lado de su hermano gemelo — **¿ Te encuentras bien hermana** **?** —

— **Si el dios de la destrucción del séptimo universo esta aquí ¿ Quien peleo contra Draenor en el planeta de Bills ?** — Bills y Wiss dan un grito de sorpresa al darse cuenta que solo una persona pudo visitar su planeta y llegar de una forma tan repentina , Bills y Wiss se van volando del universo 6 al universo 7 , mientras que Bills tragaba saliva y su corazón latía a gran velocidad , se da cuenta que fue una tontería de no advertirle que no se acercara al planeta , mientras que Wiss trataba de no perder la concentración se da cuenta que si Vados recibió un daño tan grande por parte de Draenor entonces el estaria muerto , al llegar , Wiss no siente su Ki y bajan a tierra para verificar todo

— **Manten los ojos abiertos Wiss** — Los dos comienzan a buscar por todo el planeta hasta encontrar el castillo de Bills completamente destruido , el destructor se acerca para ver un cuerpo completamente lastimado , sus ropas desgarradas y su cara empapada de sangre , Bills levanta la cabeza y se da cuenta que efectivamente era Goku — **Hey Wiss** — Goku parecía estar como en un coma producto de la fuerte paliza recibida , el dios lo carga hasta una especie de cama donde Wiss saca un frasco con un liquido verde y le da de beber — **Es un tonto por pelear contra Draenor** —

 **Continuara**


	3. El Enigma de Draenor

**El Enigma de Draenor**

Bills estaba sentado mientras que el cuerpo maltrecho de Goku estaba a su lado , la paliza que había recibido por parte de Draenor , el dios seguía sangrando por su entrenamiento pero al respirar hondo vuelve a su cuerpo para ver a Goku retorcerse de dolor — **Wiss creo que es hora que lo cures** — El asistente del dios toma al saiyajin con su mano y derrama el mismo liquido en su boca hasta que el saiyajin abre los ojos de manera lenta pero concisa — **Si que te demoraste** —

— **¿ Sr Bills ? ¿ Cu... Cuanto tiempo pasó ?** —

— **Llevas inconsciente tres días ... El Sr Bills pensó que ya estabas muerto** — Goku solo sonreía mientras que volvía a cerrar los ojos — **Sr Bills sera mejor que veamos lo sucedido en nuestras ausencia** — Wiss usa su bastón para ver una imagen de lo sucedido el día que Draenor pisaba las tierras del dios de la destrucción , Bills se pone serio para observar lo que paso

 _La Imagen_

Goku había llegado al planeta de Bills usando la teletransportacion cargando una caja de chocolates que iban como regalo al dios de la destrucción , el saiyajin da unos pasos para ver el castillo mientras cargaba la caja pero un poderoso ki le llama la atención , de entre las sombras , un extraño ser de la altura de Bills pero no lograba ver su rostro , su cabeza era similar a la de Zeno-Sama sus manos eran similares a las de Bills , el ser vestido de negro estaba de brazos cruzados debajo del arbol de Bills

— **¿ Quien eres tu ?** —

— **Lo mismo te iba a preguntar a ti mortal ... Me doy cuenta que no eres el dios Bills** —

— **No digas tonterías , mi nombre es Goku** — El ser de negro avanza pero su cara estaba cubierta por las sombras que Goku no podía ver pero distinguía sus ojos rojos brillantes — **¿ Que quieres aquí ?** —

— **Veo que eres un guerrero poderoso ¿ Quieres unirte a Draenor ?** —

— **¿ Draenor ? ¿ Que es eso ?** —

El ser comienza a reírse en voz baja de la ingenuidad de Goku — **No se si reírme de tu ingenuidad o de tu inocencia , veras yo soy Draenor y soy el sucesor y eterno amo del infinito** —

— **¿ Amo del infinito ? No digas tonterías** — Goku se transforma en super saiyajin 3 de manera directa — **¡ Prepárate !** — El ser de negro solo hecha atrás su capa y el saiyajin sale disparado contra el de negro pero sin siquiera moverse Goku es expulsado contra el castillo de Bills , este se levanta con un hilo de sangre en su frente — **No eres un tipo ordinario** — El saiyajin vuelve a su estado base — **Iré con todo esta vez** — Goku se transforma en super saiyajin dios azul y sale con la velocidad de un rayo contra el ser de negro pero este lo frena con un solo dedo — **¿ Que...?** —

— **Supongo que te hacen falta modales** — El de negro lo toma con dos dedos de la cien derecha — **Únete a mi o muere** — Goku le lanza un puñetazo a la cara pero antes de llegar a impactar los nudillos del saiyajin se llenan de sangre como si hubiera golpeado algo — **Veo que tomaste tu decisión** — Draenor lo gira y le parte la espalda de una sola patada haciendo que el grito de dolor de Goku sea muy elevado , tanto que algunos vidrios se rompieran con el sonido que venia de su garganta — **Tuviste tu oportunidad y ahora perecerás** — El de negro le golpea con sus nudillos el pecho del saiyajin rompiendo su caja torácica en cientos de pedazos , los trozos de huesos se enterraron en su carne y pulmones , Goku comenzaba a escupir sangre una gota cae sobre la cara del ser de negro — **Que desagradable eres** — El ser lo empuja con su codo rompiendo las costillas de Goku y lo levanta con su dedo indice y mayor — **Pudiste evitarte un tormento pero decidiste jugar al héroe** — El acerca la cara de Goku que estaba bañada en sangre — **Ahora conocerás tu final ... Saiyajin** — Este lo lanza contra el castillo de Bills que cae desplomado sobre el de traje naranja quien estaba demasiado lastimado y moribundo para seguir peleando

 _Fin de la Imagen_

Bills estaba asombrado de como Goku le había hecho frente al peor enemigo que la existencia podía conocer , el solo había usado una trillonesima parte de su poder contra un saiyajin común y corriente como el , Bills estaba enfadado pero a la vez asustado del enorme poder que Draenor tenia en su ser , Wiss ve como el dios de la destrucción apretaba los puños como señal de gran ira interna

— **Sr Bills , lo mas sensato es que usted se relaje ya que así no podrá ayudar a Goku** — El dios de la destrucción baja su ki mientras que Wiss limpiaba la cara de Goku — **Solo espero que Vegeta no sea tan tonto como para desafiarlo** —

— **Ese maldito no esta interesado en la destrucción de la tierra , solo quiere el lugar de Zeno-Sama** — El dios mueve su cola de lado a lado mientras pensaba — **Draenor ignora la existencia de la tierra y Vegeta no se preocupa por Goku así que es una ventaja que el no se entrometa** —

— **Sin embargo Sr Bills , para sofocar esta rebelión me temo que deberemos buscar toda la ayuda posible** — El de cabello blanco usa su bastón para ver a los demás universos pero no contaba con nadie , todos los demás dioses de la destrucción y la creación habían sido corrompidos por Draenor — **Me temo que solo estamos nosotros dos , si las cadenas se rompen , toda la existencia estará acabada y Draenor reinara eternamente** —

— **Ahh , me temo que solo nos queda luchar en una pelea y ganar por desgaste** — El dios ve que Goku vuelve a abrir los ojos — **Somos nosotros 3 contra el** — Goku se levanta mientras sentía su cuerpo adolorido — **Eres un tonto** —

— **¿ Que ? ¿ Que hice ?** — Bills le da una bofetada detrás de la cabeza a lo que Goku hace gesto de dolor y se toma el golpe con las dos manos mientras miraba a Bills — **¿ Por que me golpeas ?** —

— **Tienes suerte de estar vivo grandisimo idiota** — Bills se sienta mientras que al saiyajin le costaba levantarse — **Draenor pudo matarte con un solo dedo y tu le haces frente** —

— **¿ Draenor ? ¿ Que es eso de Draenor ?** —

Bills se enfada y lo mira con esa mirada clásica de ira — **¡ NO TE METAS EN ASUNTO DE LOS DIOSES !** — Goku se cubre hasta la nariz mientras que Wiss llegaba con la comida — **Escúchame , vete a la tierra y te quedas ahí o te destruiré** — Goku asiente con la cabeza mientras que usaba la teletransportacion para llegar a la tierra , Bills respira aliviado pero la imagen de Goku vuelve a estar en frente de el — **¡¿ No te dije que te fueras a la tierra ?!** —

— **Si pero se me olvido preguntarle algo ...¿ Por que ?** —

— **¡ LARGO !** — Goku se asusta y se va dejando al dios irritado por la presencia , este trata de tomar el control de su ki una vez mas mientras que Goku aparece de nuevo

— **¿ Seguro que quiere que me vaya ?** —

El dios de la destruccion se golpea la cara con su mano — **Si , quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas hasta que yo te llame ¿ de acuerdo ?** —

— **Si** — El saiyajin desaparece nuevamente dejando al dios esperando a relajarse — **¿ Por que hasta que usted me llame Sr Bills ?** —

— **¡ AHHHH !** — Goku se asusta y se va para llegar a la casa de Vegeta y verlo sentado con los brazos cruzados tomando el sol

— **Vegeta , eh vuelto** —

— **Kakarotto** — El príncipe ve caminar a su rival de manera despreocupada como siempre — **¿ Que haces aqui ? ¿ Donde estabas metido ?** —

— **Bills dijo que estuve inconsciente durante tres días** — Vegeta escupe su bebida al escuchar la declaración de Goku

— **¿ Estuviste entrenando tu solo con Bills ?** —

— **No pelee con un ser realmente poderoso que por poco me mata** — Vegeta lo mira serio pero este se pone a pensar — **Ahora que lo mencionas le iré a preguntar a Kaio sama si sabe algo de Draenor** — Goku desaparece dejando a Vegeta sorprendido por el relato de Goku

 **Continuara**


	4. Las Cadenas se han Roto

**Las Cadenas se han roto**

Goku llega al planeta de KaioSama quien estaba sentado en el césped mientras jugaba ta-te-ti con su mono y el grillo , Goku lo saluda como siempre pero el Kaiosama solo miraba la hoja de papel — **Hola Kaiosama** —

— **Goku muchacho ¿ A que debo tu visita ?** —

— **Bueno es un asunto importante** — El estomago del saiyajin comienza a hacer ruido y este se lo toma — **Ahora algo mas importante ¿ Puedo comer algo que me estoy muriendo de hambre ?** — Kaoisama agacha la cabeza mientras traia costales y costales de arroz con cereales , Goku toma sus palillos y comienza a comer de manera acelerada mientras que el Bubbles comía una banana , el dios del norte trae varios jarrones de agua de almejas y este lo vacía en su estomago — **Hay que rico comí** —

— **Ahora dime muchacho ¿ a que haz venido ?** —

— **Vine a preguntarte acerca de un ser muy poderoso** — El dios del planeta estaba asombrado — **¿ Como era que se llamaba ? ... Asi ...Draenor** — Kaiosama da un grito de terror quedando blanco del miedo mientras se tapaba la boca — **¿ Sabes quien es ?** —

— **No puede ser , no puede ser , no puede ser** — Kaiosama se sujeta la cabeza con fuerza — **Estamos perdidos , ¡ perdidos !** — Kaiosama se hecha en el suelo a llorar mientras su mono y gregori lo imitaban

— **¿ Por que dices eso Kaiosama ? Acaso ese ser es muy poderoso ?** —

— **Eres un tonto muchacho** — El se levanta mientras se alisaba la ropa — **Draenor es la maldad personificada** — El saca un libro muy viejo — **Draenor es un ser infinito , omnipresente y omnisciente** — El saiyajin se rascaba la cabeza por no entender lo que decía — **Cuenta que lleva tiempo en esta existencia , antes que la tierra y el tiempo existiera siquiera** — El de gafas negras traga un poco de saliva y tose con cuidado — **Es basicamente el señor de todo lo malo y su poder es tan basto que es capaz no solo de destruir un universo , sino de destruir toda la existencia** —

— **Si se nota que era muy poderoso** —

— **¡ AHHH ! ¡ NO ME DIGAS QUE FUISTE TAN IDIOTA DE DESAFIARLO** **!** —

— **Por supuesto que no lo desafié** — Kaiosama respira mas aliviado — **Lo ataque sin previo aviso** — El dios da un grito y se desmaya , los momentos pasaban pero mas que nada Goku trataba de hacer reaccionar a su amigo — **Kaiosama , ¿ te encuentras bien ?** —

— **¿ Como se te ocurre pelear contra un ser así y salir vivo ?** —

— **Si , Wiss también dijo lo mismo** — El dios de gafas estaba cubierto por una manta mientras tenia una taza de te para sus nervios — **¿ Te sientes mejor Kaiosama ?** —

— **Eres un tonto muchacho** — El le da un sorbo a su te mientras que Goku se sienta — **Si te enfrentaste a un ser asi y saliste con vida es por que Draenor lo permitió** —

— **¿ Permitió ? ¿ A que te refieres con eso Kaiosama ?** —

— **Si el quisiera podría destruirte con el poder de su mente antes que tu nacieras siquiera , no solo controla las fuerzas oscuras , es capaz de alterar el tiempo y el espacio a su voluntad** — El dios respira hondo y le da un sorbo a su te — **Por suerte hace ya 500 millones de años que fue encadenado por un supuesto super dios del infinito , un ser de corazón tan puro y transparente como un diamante** — Goku estaba asombrado por la leyenda de un ser existencial — **Pero ocupa su lugar en las leyendas** —

— **Entonces eso es lo que debo hacer** — El maestro del saiyajin lo mira serio — **Juntare las esperas del dragón y le pediré a Shen-Long que traiga a ese super dios del infinito para que venza a Draenor** —

— **Goku lo que acabas de decir es una gran tontería** — Goku baja los brazos pensando en como solucionar eso — **Ni Shen-Long ni Porunga pueden traer a ese ser por que ellos no existieron en esos tiempos ancestrales** — El saiyajin estaba serio pensando pero Kaiosama rompe el silencio — **Goku , no importa cuanto luches o lo que hagas no podrás parar a Draenor , me temo que es mejor dejar esto en mano de los dioses** —

— **¿ Y si me convierto en ese super dios del infinito ?** —

— **¿ Que disparates estas diciendo cabeza hueca ? ¿ Como tu te puedes transformar en un ser omnipresente y omnisciente ?** —

— **¿ Por que no ? Ya me transforme en super saiyajin y un dios super saiyajin , solo debo saber cual es el ritual** —

— **Lo siento Goku pero no hay ritual para eso , me temo que el super dios del infinito solo fue creado por entidades mas allá de los dioses** — El saiyajin aprieta sus puños de frustración — **Puedes volverte mas fuerte en caso de que los sirvientes de Draenor ataquen la tierra , lo haz hecho varias veces contra el maestro de lo oscuro y Dakura** —

— **No puedo creerlo** — Goku aprieta sus puños mientras lo miraba enfadado — **No puedo creer que todo sea destruido y yo no pueda hacer nada para evitarlo** — Goku se pone a pensar en entrenar en la habitacion del tiempo pero no serviria de nada — **Kaiosama ¿ Conoces algun lugar con gravedad extremadamente alta y que se pueda entrenar** —

— **El planeta Nakononozor de la sección 22 tiene una gravedad un millón de veces superior a la de la habitación del tiempo** — Kaiosama le señala el lugar a Goku — **Te recomiendo que lleves semillas del ermitaño por que podrías quedar aplastado por el peso del aire** — Antes de que usara su teletransportacion , Kaiosama lo detiene — **Una cosa mas , necesitaras estar transformado en super saiyajin dios azul para evitar ser aplastado en ese planeta** —

— **Entiendo , bueno debo irme** — Goku va hasta el templo del maestro Karin quien estaba esperando al saiyajin — **Maestro Karin , ha pasado tiempo** —

— **¿ A que debo tu visita Goku ?** — El gato estaba sentado como siempre con su bastón en mano mientras que Goku sacaba un costal — **Ya veo quieres semillas de ermitaño** —

— **Si maestro , pero nesecitare muchas semillas para un entrenamiento muy duro que estaré por realizar a escala universal** — El maestro Karin llena el costal de semillas y Goku la envuelve en su faja y se inclina respetuosamente ante su maestro — **Bueno , me despido maestro Karin , muchas gracias** — Goku salta de la torre y vuelve al planeta de Kaiosama quien estaba pensativo

— **Creí que te habías ido muchacho** —

— **Lo siento Kaiosama pero ...¿ A donde quedaba ese planeta ?** — Kaiosama cae hacia atrás para levantarse de nuevo y señalar el lugar del planeta y Goku se transforma en super saiyajin azul — **Gracias Kaiosama** — Goku llega al planeta para ver que era una especie de planeta muerto , el aire era prácticamente pesado y las semillas del ermitaño pesaban tanto que se le dificultaba caminar con la pierna derecha , el cielo era de color morado oscuro con nubes negras que soltaban rayos rojos , la tierra color pardo oscuro y arenosa pero solo había caos en ese planeta — **Olvide preguntar si había tiempo aquí** —

Mientras tanto Bills y Wiss seguían en el planeta mientras que Wiss buscaba mas dioses aliados pero Bills consultaba el pez oráculo por la profecía del ser universal pero el pez estaba confundido sobre eso

— **Oráculo ¿ Me podrías decir de nuevo la profecía del ser universal ?** —

— **¿ Que es eso ?** —

Bills se golpea la cara con su mano — **Hace 1000 años me dijiste que Draenor se soltaría de sus cadenas y traería consigo cientos de miles de millones de años de perdición** —

— **A si es cierto y también dije que solo el super dios del infinito puede vencer a Draenor** — Bills se rascaba la cabeza pero no escuchaba al pez hablar — **¿ Haz escuchado lo que dije de ...?** —

— **Basta de chacoteo , necesito pensar** —

— **Pero ...** —

— **Eh dicho ya** —

— **Sin embargo** —

— **Vete o te quedaras sin comer por 500 años** — El pez se va como vino mientras que Bills pensaba en como detener el caos que se aproximaba , mientras que Wiss trataba de encontrar algún dios de la destrucción que no este apegado a Draenor pero no lo encontraba — _**Debí sospechar que Zamasu era el primero , luego Dakura y ahora Goku se atreve a pelear contra Draenor , esto es una locura por mas que yo incremente mi poder de pelea no lograre hacer nada contra los otros seres**_ — El dios de la destrucción se acerca a Wiss que no tenia buenos resultados — **Me temo Wiss que las cosas se han agravado** — Bills se sienta en una roca mientras movía su cola de lado a lado mientras que Wiss negaba con la cabeza — **Rayos esto no puede estar pasando , solo nos queda esperar a que pase algo** —

— **Podemos llamar a los demás dioses paralelos para que nos ayuden** —

— **La ultima vez que los llamamos , Zeno-Sama destruyo seis universos** — Wiss recuerda lo sucedido con Zeno-Sama quien había borrado seis universos como si nada después de recibir dioses paralelos en su universo — **No me temo que no podemos contar con ellos esta vez , debemos tener una idea —** Wiss asiente con la cabeza repetidas veces mientras que Bills pensaba — **Espero que se te ocurra algo a ti** —

— **Sr Bills ¿ se esta dando cuenta de algo ?** —

— **¿ De que Wiss ?** —

— **El Ki de Goku se ha estado moviendo ... Y desaparece constantemente** —

— **Solo espero que no haga nada tan estúpido como ir a buscar a Draenor** — Wiss lo mira de manera fija — **Si lo se , se que el esta encadenado y no creo que Goku sea tan estúpido para ir al centro del universo y desafiar al ser mas despiadado de la existencia** — Los dioses se relajan un poco pero el dios de la destrucción siente un fuerte dolor en el pecho , casi como si el universo se sacudiera , el dios de la destrucción cae de rodillas tomándose el pecho para sentir como si su interior fuera comido por insectos , Wiss ve en su bastón como una grieta en el espacio tiempo unas manos negras como la noche salen de las grietas , estas comienzan a forzar la herida en el espacio tiempo mientras que unos grilletes dorados con bordes de diamantes estaban asomándose ,Wiss ve asombrado como esos ojos rojos salian de lo mas profundo del espacio , las manos tratan de forzar mas la herida hasta que los grilletes comienzan a ceder y agrietarse , un poder muy elevado logra destruir los grilletes haciendo que las manos sean liberadas — **No puede ser ... No es cierto lo que esta pasando** — Las manos son liberadas para dar paso a una masa sin forma , las cadenas de oro y diamantes estaban cediendo lentamente , Bills sentía como el universo era desgarrado como si se tratara de su cuerpo , la forma abre las heridas para pasar con su cuerpo entero y a lo lejos se distinguía un universo de llamas donde habia cientos de miles de formas de vida encadenada con las mismas cadenas , la criatura toma con sus manos huesudas una especie de cinturón de oro y lo destroza con sus manos — **No puedo creer lo que estoy viendo** — El ser se libera y comienza a tomar forma pero un destello negro deja ciego a Wiss que miraba todo por su bastón , al recobrar la visión ve que no hay nada solo oscuridad , no había planetas , estrellas ni mucho menos soles — **Se ha liberado , no nos queda mas que replegarnos a una zona del universo como en los tiempos ancestrales** —

— **Quizás si conseguimos el agua de los dioses podamos hacer algo** —

— **Wiss ningún ser es capaz de beber el agua de los dioses a menos que sea de corazón luz** — Wiss sonríe mientras el dios de la destrucción estaba enfadado — **¡ No ! ¡ no me humillare ante el para pedirle que nos salve !** —

— **Dejemoslo como ultima opción** — Bills se enfada mientras tragaba saliva — **Ademas ¿ que tiene de malo ?** —

— **Si se da cuenta que se puede volver mas fuerte no dejara de enfrentar a Draenor** — Bills tenia la vena hinchada mientras Wiss se reía — **Imagínate un ser como el con un poder prácticamente invencible** —

— **Jamas vi que se le subiera el poder a la cabeza** — Wiss estaba buscando entre sus libros y ve uno dorado que parecía ser de paginas de oro — **Aun así lo dejaremos como ultima opción** —

— **No , ni como ultima opción , ni como primera opción ... Solo pensar lo que pasaría si ese tonto bebiera el agua sagrada de los dioses** —

— **Esta bien** — Wiss se sienta mientras que Bills movía su cola de lado a lado y se envuelve en un aura morada para seguir su entrenamiento pero Wiss en su mente pensaba en Goku y Vegeta — **_¿ Por que Razón iría Goku a un planeta deshabitado_** ** _?_** — El de cabellera blanca ve como el saiyajin estaba en fase dios azul entrenando en el planeta , Bills estaba encerrado en su mente propia , Wiss ve a Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad y Kuriza en las montañas de la galaxia del este con una diosa de la destrucción — **_Todos son formidables guerreros y se han superado pero por desgracia esta vez no tienen forma de ganar contra seres tan poderosos_** — El asistente saca un poco de te para beberlo pero cuando abre los ojos ve la masa muscular de Bills un poco mas grande que antes , la velocidad de Vegeta estaba siendo mas elevada , el ki de Goku estaba aumentando y las técnicas de Kuriza estaban siendo perfeccionadas — **_Quizás podamos hacerle frente al nuevo mal pero no hay que hacernos falsas esperanzas_** — El dios de la destrucción estaba encerrado en su mente siendo apaleado por tres copias de el pero en versión negro con sus ojos rojos , ellos golpeaban salvajemente a Bills quien luchaba por bloquear los puñetazos y patadas , el dios de la destrucción estaba siendo superado por su mente pero este aun resistia , era como si su instinto de lucha le obligara a ponerse de pie — _**Sr Bills , desde aquel día que llego usted a mi palacio pude ver como su poder se iba incrementando , su lealtad a sus amigos es encomiable y en sus momentos lucho por sobrevivir y jamas se rindió**_ — Wiss mira a Vegeta en la cámara de gravedad quien estaba en el suelo recibiendo el ataque que había enviado contra los robots — _**Vegeta , al ser un príncipe y la estirpe mas importante tu corazón se lleno de orgullo y malicia , pero al darte cuenta que había enemigos verdaderamente algo por lo que luchar**_ _ **—** El de cabello banco cambia la vista a Kuriza — **Kuriza , haz superado una de las mayores pruebas de un guerrero , al perder a tu madre y evitar que se envenene tu corazón , haz logrado superar la gran prueba**_ — Finalmente cambia la vista a Goku quien hacia flexiones con la bolsa de semillas del ermitaño — _**Goku tu fuiste el mas favorecido , despresiado por los tuyos por tu bajo poder de pelea lograste superar a cada uno de tus enemigos con fuerza y destreza rompiendo barreras de tu propia fuerza , tanto que lograste hacerle frente a un dios y ganar la amistad de un ser que va mas allá del poder como Zeno-Sama , eres el que tiene mas ventaja de ser el que derrote a Draenor**_ — Wiss respira hondo y ve a su jefe quien estaba concentrado con su entrenamiento mental

 _La Mente de Bills_

El dios de la destrucción estaba encerrado en un vació infinito con tres copias de el en versión negro con ojos rojos , estos atacan al dios quien con bloqueos con gran velocidad , una de las copias levaba un collar similar al de el pero de color azul , el segundo de color rojo y el tercero de color verde ; Bills estaba siendo castigado por sus copias pero toma al de collar rojo y con una brutal patada lo lanza por el vació del espacio , el dios aparece y con poderosos puñetazos logra herir su cuerpo hasta hacerlo explotar , el de collar azul lo ataca con bolas de energía moradas en la espalda del dios quien voltea y le lanza una ráfaga pero este desaparece y aparece , El dios lo toma del cuello pero la copia de verde lo patea con fuerza separando al original de la copia , los dos asienten con la cabeza y se cruzan mientras que las copias avanzaban a gran velocidad , el dios de orejas largas cierra los ojos para concentrar su audición en la respiración y con su mano extendida atrapa al de collar verde y con un solo puñetazo lo atraviesa del estomago , al voltear con una patada le parte por las costillas a la ultima copia del destructor

 _Bills abre los ojos_

— **No importa cuanto me entrene no me servira de mucho** — El dios se limpia la sangre del labio mientras que estaba serio — **Mi ki solo aumento un poco** —

— **Sr Bills si gusta puedo volver a entrenarlo como antes** — El de orejas largas se pone de pie mientras que saluda a su maestro — **Bien empecemos de nuevo** —

Mientras que el dios de la destrucción hacia flexiones con su dedo indice mientras con su otra mano sostenía una gran caja de algún metal muy pesado , el asistente se preparaba con unas técnicas que el había creado para la batalla , mientras tanto que Vegeta trataba de levantarse mientras los robots lanzaban rayos contra el príncipe quien se levanta con mucho esfuerzo y con su mano le devuelve sus rayos — **Ahh ¿ Donde estas Kakarotto ?** — El de armadura sale de la cámara para servirse un poco de agua mientras trataba de encontrar el ki de Goku por el vació del espacio pero no lograba encontrarlo — **Quizás estés usando la forma de un super saiyajin dios azul** — El príncipe se transforma para concentraba para poder encontrar a Goku y aun no lo encontraba , era como si se hubiera esfumado del universo — _**No entiendo el ki de Kakarotto no esta en ningún lado**_ — Vegeta vuelve a su estado base mientras que pensaba en como encontrar a Goku — **Quizás Wiss sepa algo** — El saiyajin se mete a su casa para encontrar a Bulma escribiendo varias de sus notas — **Bulma necesito que me des el comunicador que Wiss te dio** —

— **¿ Para que lo quieres ?** —

— **No tengo por que darte explicaciones** — El príncipe ve el amuleto y lo toma para salir del laboratorio de Bulma para ir afuera , mientras tanto Bills se esforzaba como si nada mas — **Wiss ¿ donde esta el inútil de Kakarotto ?** —

— **No lo se Vegeta , la ultima vez que lo vi dijo que iria a verte y después se despidió** —

Vegeta se pone a pensar — **¿ Donde esta Bills ?** —

— **El Sr Bills se esta dedicando a entrenar** —

— **¡¿ Que ? ¡¿ Bills se esta entrenando ?!** — Vegeta se pone serio mientras que se da cuenta que la maquina de gravedad no le serviría para nada — **Wiss quiero seguir con un entrenamiento mas duro** —

— **Lo siento Vegeta pero no puedes venir aquí , lamento decirte que esta vez no te podre ayudar** — Wiss ve a Vegeta que estaba enfadado por no poder sobrepasar sus limites — **Pero ...** — Vegeta deja atrás su enojo para prestar atención al asistente del dios — **Puedo enviarte con un antiguo maestro mio que posiblemente te ayude** —

— **¿ Arias eso ?... Un momento ¿ Que quieres a cambio ?** — El príncipe sospecha de las intenciones de Wiss quien estaba sonriendo — **Por que la única razón por la que aceptaste entrenarme es por comida** —

— **Bueno , ahora que lo mencionas** — Wiss mira a Bills haciendo flexiones — **Pues esos pastelillos rellenos con crema de fresa y glaseado que tanto me gustan ¿ Me los podrías conseguir ?** —

— **Te propongo un trato Wiss** — El asistente presta su atención en Vegeta quien estaba sonriendo — **Si me llevas con ese antiguo maestro te daré una dotación de 20 años de esos pastelillos que tanto te gustan** — Wiss se pone a pensar con seriedad — **Y serán para ti solo , Bills jamas lo sabrá** —

— **¿ Cumplirás tu palabra ?** —

— **Soy un príncipe Wiss** — El asistente deja al dios de la destrucción con una lista de cosas que tenia que hacer para viajar a la tierra , mientras que Vegeta entraba a la cocina para sacar una caja de pastelillos y esperar sentado en el patio mientras miraba las estrellas recordando como era las peleas con Goku cuando vino a la tierra , el saiyajin había arriesgado su cuerpo con la técnica de Kaio-Ken x 4 , también en la batalla contra el mismo poseído por Babidi — **_Kakarotto , jamas había visto un guerrero como tu en toda mi vida , a pesar de las dificultades que tuviste no te rendiste nunca , jamas le diste la espalda a alguien ni a tus enemigo_** — El príncipe recuerda la batalla con Freezer y como el le daba la energía para que se pudiera mover — _**A pesar de eso tu siempre superaste tus limites , yo en cambio solo existía para matar , tu y yo somos muy diferente , veo en ti un alma gentil , un corazón compasivo y un espíritu de guerrero sin egoísmos**_ — Vegeta respira hondo y recuerda cuando Goku le salvo la vida contra Majin Boo y trato de ayudarlo contra Freezer — **_Esta en tu naturaleza en sacrificarlo todo por hacer el bien y por los tuyos para siempre y desde siempre ... Kakarotto , estoy seguro que seras mas que un simple guerrero , eres lo que se puede llamar un verdadero Héroe ... Me hubiera gustado aprender algo de eso_** — Wiss llea y Vegeta se pone serio — **Ya era hora** — Vegeta le entrega la caja mientras que Wiss lo mira , sus ojos tenian un brillo de esperanza pero no por el sino por alguien mas — **Es un adelanto** —

— **Veo que tuviste tiempo de reflexionar Vegeta** — Wiss siente la mano de Vegeta en su hombro y sale de la tierra mientras que el príncipe permanecía muy callado ... Mas callado que de costumbre , mientras que Wiss sonreía y se da cuenta que el planeta estaba cerca , al aterrizar Wiss saca una especie de trompo que parecía ser de zafiro con un hilo de oro — **Cuando encuentres al antiguo maestro debes darle esto para que sepa quien te envió** —

— **¿ No hay trucos verdad ?** —

— **Oh por supuesto que no** — Wiss usa su bastón para señalar el camino y darse cuenta que era un pantano asqueroso con mosquitos del tamaño de aves — **Se que te cuesta creerlo pero aquí es donde entrene** —

— **Este lugar es repugnante** — Vegeta estaba parado sobre un charco de lodo verde y viscoso — **¿ Estas seguro que puedo encontrar al antiguo maestro aqui ?** —

— **Oh por supuesto que si** — El asistente camina hasta donde salieron — **Bueno me despido** — Wiss se va y Vegeta guarda el amuleto en su armadura , el príncipe cierra los ojos para encontrar un ki pero no había nada asi que comienza a buscar pero algo se le vino a la mente

— **¿ Como pude ser tan descuidado ? ¿ Que comeré ?** — Vegeta se sienta mientras miraba como la espesura del pantano se hacia notar para sentir una criatura que estaba sentado junto a el — **¿ Y tu de donde saliste enano ?** —

— **Yo ser Adyo ¿ Quien tu ser ?** —

— **Largo insecto , estoy ocupado** — Vegeta ve que era una especie de duende de piel verde , orejas puntiagudas y ojos como perrito , solo tenia tres dedos en cada mano y un bastón de madera — **¿ Eres un duende o que ?** —

— **Duende no ser , pero tu amigo poder ser** —

— **No estoy buscando un amigo , estoy buscando un maestro** — Vegeta se levanta pero ve al duendecillo en la rama del árbol — **Dije que te vayas** —

— **¿ Maestro dices ? Yo maestro conocer que aquí vivir** —

— **Pss no creo que conozcas al antiguo maestro** — Vegeta salta a tierra para trazar con una cruz donde estaba posicionado — **Adiós enano** —

— **¿** **Tan pronto irte ?** — El enano salta sobre la espalda de Vegeta — **Paciencia tu no tener por eso poder no alcanzar** —

— **No se que significa eso y para que lo sepas soy un guerrero de la clase alta de los saiyajines** —

— **¿ Entonces ? Vencerme en un duelo podrás** —

— **Te venceré con una sola mano para que no sufras sabandija** — Vegeta sale volando con un puñetazo y trata de golpear al pequeño de piel verde pero este lo detiene con su mano — **¿ Que ?** —

— **¿ Vencerme con una mano arias ? Ese poder no es todo** — Vegeta se separa para transformarse en super saiyajin dios azul — **Poder increíble tienes saiyajin , quizás vencerme puedas ahora** —

— **Te voy a hacer pedazos** — Vegeta se lanza con un puñetazo pero este lo bloquea con su bastón y lo lanza al lodo , el saiyajin se levanta y lo ataca con rayos de energía pero este los desviaba con su mano y con la caña que tenia — **Insecto ... ¡ Te haré pedazos !** — El saiyajin carga un resplandor final en sus manos — **¡ Muere !** — Vegeta lanza el ataque pero el ser verde de cabellera blanca cierra los ojos para detener el ataque de Vegeta en el aire dejando al príncipe sorprendido con la boca abierta — **Tu no eres un enano normal** — Vegeta saca el amuleto que Wiss le dio y este estaba brillando , el principe cae a tierra mientras que el enano verde — **Tu eres el antiguo maestro ¿ verdad ?** —

— **Asi me llamarme todos** — El le entrega el amuleto que deja de brillar — **Tu entrenar querer , eso veo yo** —

— **Si quiero volverme mas fuerte que Kakarotto** —

— **Ayudarte no puedo** —

— **¿ Que ? ¿ Por que no puedes ?** — Vegeta vuelve a su estado base — **Eh venido de lejos para poder entrenar contigo** —

— **En tu corazón inquietud veo , tu alma turbia es y tu conciencia es oscura como clara** — Vegeta se pone de rodillas mientras respiraba hondo — **Tu pesar esta en tu orgullo , quien sobresalta por todo en tu ser** —

— **Le ... Le ...** — Vegeta se traga su orgullo mientras se echaba en la tierra con la frente en el suelo — **Le suplico que me ayude poderoso maestro** —

— **Ahh , supongo que primero prueba de fe debes pasar** — Vegeta se levanta con una sonrisa sincera en su cara con una luz de esperanza — **Ser un guerrero poderoso eres , aunque espíritu fuerte tu tener debes concentrar la bondad de tu corazón** — Vegeta se levanta mientras que la mano del antiguo maestro — **Ahora entrenar duro deberás y un nuevo camino forjar** — Vegeta se levanta para ver como su maestro se sube a su hombro mientras que Vegeta veía el camino — **Ahora príncipe ... Tu entrenamiento empezar ahora** —

 **Continuara**


	5. La decision de Gohan

**La Decisión de Gohan**

Era otro día en la universidad , Gohan sale de sus estudios pero cuando decide ir a visitar a su padre por lo que llega a su casa y se cambia de ropa y sale volando hasta la montaña Pao y al llegar se arregla el traje mientras que llamaba a su madre quien abre la puerta y sale a abrazar a su hijo

— **Gohan ¿ Como estas que pasó ?** — Su madre lo abraza y lo hace pasar para ver a Goten sentado con sus estudios mientras que el se sentaba — **¿ Quieres comer algo Gohan ?** —

— **No mamá** — El mitad saiyajin mira a todos lados — **¿ Donde esta mi papá ?** —

— **Gohan , tu padre hace una semana que no viene a casa ... No importa ya vendrá cuando tenga hambre** — El de lentes se pone a pensar mientras que sentía algo malo — **¿ Gohan ?** —

— **Lo siento mamá tengo que irme** — El saiyajin sale volando para llegar a la casa de Bulma mientras que ella hablaba con Wiss quien se estaba despidiendo mientras los dos sonreían — **Bulma ¿ Y Vegeta ?** —

— **Vegeta esta en otro planeta** — Gohan se sorprende mientras que la de pelo azul no estaba sorprendida para nada — **Tu padre esta entrenando en un planeta lejano** —

— **Si es cierto , apuesto a que mi papá esta entrenando duro** —

— **Deben hacerlo o toda la existencia estará acabada** — Gohan estaba sorprendido por la cara de Wiss — **Se aproximan peligros y cada gramo de poder es vital para poder salvar a cada ser vivo** — El mitad humano miraba al suelo mientras que Wiss notaba la mirada de preocupación — **Tu padre , Vegeta , el Sr Bills y Kuriza están entrenando lo mas que pueden por que en cualquier momento puede iniciarse un ataque masivo** —

— **Los ayudare a pelear** — Wiss lo mira serio , Gohan se quita los anteojos para ponerse serio — **No me importa mas nada , peleare a su lado para salvar a los míos** —

— **Son seres que van mas allá del Super saiyajin dios super saiyajin** — Gohan cierra su puño mientras miraba al suelo — **Tu padre peleo con uno de esos seres y fue vencido solo con unos cuantos golpes que no necesitaron grandes esfuerzos** — El saiyajin humano se imagina la batalla y a su padre sufriendo — **En tu nivel actual no podrás hacer nada para ayudarnos ... Lo siento** —

— **Me pondré a entrenar muy duro para ayudarlos** — Wiss le niega con la cabeza y se despide dejando a Gohan frustrado por no poder ayudarlos , su padre el hombre mas poderoso estaba entrenando mas duro que el no podía hacer nada , tan solo mirarse al espejo y ver su cuerpo escuálido y con sus manos de niño se sentia impotente — _**No puede ser que me haya convertido en esto**_ — El mitad saiyajin recuerda como Freezer lo había humillado y como su poder era tanto que daño al emperador del mal

 _Flash Back_

 **Freezer se reía mientras miraba el cuerpo de Krillin caer al agua , Gohan sale volando para ayudarlo pero el emperador se pone en el medio — Ja ja ja ja ¿ Acaso piensas ayudarlo ? No tiene casi , enseguida morirá ... Por cierto ¿ Por que no te preocupas un poco mas por ti mismo ? ¿ Eh ?** —

— **Quítate ... Quítate** — Freezer se reía mientras que el poder de Gohan se iba aumentando — **¡ Quítate !** — Con un certero puñetazo golpea la cara del emperador para seguir con ganchos a su estomago , Freezer estaba sorprendido de que ese niño lo golpee de una forma tan salvaje , El pequeño saiyajin logra acertar un gancho a su mentón haciendo que Freezer escupa saliva, Gohan comienza a atacarlo con ráfagas de energía mientras que Freezer se cubría y al ver la enorme energía que el tenia en sus manos — **¡ DEBES MORIR !** — El lanza la energía contra el emperador — **¡ MÁXIMO PODER !** — El ataque de Gohan impacta contra Freezer creando una gran explosión

 _Fin de Flash Back_

El mitad saiyajin mira sus manos mientras que estaban sudadas y la risa de Freezer en su mente , los recuerdos de sus peleas lo agobiaban

 _Flash Back_

La cabeza del androide numero 16 estaba en frente de un Gohan super saiyajin quien sorprendido ve la sonrisa de su amigo androide

— **Gohan , protege a los seres vivos y a las plantas de este mundo que tanto ame ... Te lo encargo** — Cell se acerca con una sonrisa de victoria y sin ninguna compasión aplasta la cabeza del androide 16 lo que genera en Gohan que algo se haya roto , al ver la cabeza de un ser aplastada por un monstruo sus lagrimas comienzan a brotar mientras veia a los mini Cell castigar a sus amigos , Un grito de ira sale de su corazón haciendo que su poder de pelea se eleve a niveles inalcanzables para Cell , El super saiyajin dos al máximo poder había nacido , con simples golpes derrotaba a los Cell junior mientras que el bio androide estaba sorprendido

— **Jamas te lo perdonare** — Con un solo golpe daña al androide quien se tomaba el estomago retrocediendo mientras la estática de su ki rompía el suelo

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— _**Mi papá tenia razon , si hubiera entrenado como el me aconsejaba siempre ahora podría ayudarles**_ — El se coloca de rodillas mientras apretaba sus ojos — **_Pero en vez de eso me transforme en un escuálido lector_** — Gohan se levanta y sale volando a su casa para ser recibido por Videl quien lo notaba molesto por alguna razon ,el entra a su cuarto para ver que de abajo de su cama Gohan sacaba su traje de entrenamiento — _**No puedo perder mas tiempo y debo ponerme a entrenar**_ —

— **¿ Gohan ?** — La hija del salvador se acerca — **¿ Te encuentras bien ?** — Ella ve como se miraba al espejo mientras sentia lastima por si mismo — **¿ Te sucede algo Gohan ?** —

— **Mi padre , el Sr Vegeta , el Sr Bills y Kuriza están entrenando para salvar al universo** — El se quita esa chaqueta de maestro de escuela mientras sacaba sus botas — **Pregunte para ayudarles y soy muy débil para pelear por eso decidí dejar los estudios para ayudar a mi padre** —

Videl coloca la mano en el hombro de su esposo — **Se que te volverás mas fuerte y creo en ti Gohan** — Videl le besa la mejilla mientras que Gohan salia de la casa con un costal para ir a la torre karin a pedirle semillas del ermitaño , mientras volaba se daba cuenta que su misión era muy diferente a la de su padre , el peleaba para volverse mas fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos

 _Flash Back_

Gohan había derrotado a Sorbet quien estaba poseído por el capitán Ginyu pero al darle la opción de vivir recibe un rayo por parte de Freezer

— **¿ Que pasa ?** — El emperador tenia su dedo con el que había disparado el rayo — **Si no huyes , te matare** — El super saiyajin retrocede unos pasos y recibe otro impacto de Freezer — **¿ Te duele ¿ No puedes soportarlo ? Pero mi odio hacia Goku ¡ Aun no termina aqui !** — Uno de los rayos atraviesa su pierna mientras que el daba un grito de dolor y retrocedía lentamente — **No te quedes quieto y huye pronto** — Otro de los rayos atraviesa su hombro — **Vaya vaya , parece que ya no puedes moverte** — El emperador apunta a su brazo izquierdo dando en el centro haciendo que el saiyajin quede en el suelo — **A diferencia de tu padre no sabes cuando rendirte** — Gohan estaba agonizando mientras veía el dedo del emperador apuntando a el — **¡ Si crees que te perdonare con esto , estas equivocado !** — Freezer dispara un rayo mas haciendo que Gohan vuelva a su estado base — **¿ No puedes moverte ? Entonces suplica , pide ayuda ... Suplica que te mate** —

 _Fin de Flash Back_

— **_No puedo creer que sea tan débil como para hacer que Freezer me lastimara con eso_** — El saiyajin llega a la torre del maestro Karin — **Maestro Karin** —

— **Supongo que vienes a buscar unas semillas** — Gohan asiente con la cabeza mientras que el maestro buscaba las semillas — **Tu padre también me pidió las semillas cuando se fue a entrenar** — El híbrido mete el costal en su traje mientras que Karin miraba al hijo de Goku — **Debes ponerte a entrenar muchacho , antes que la vida dependa de ti** —

— **Si eso haré** — Gohan sale volando mientras que pensaba en entrenar muy duro — _**No dejare que nada me impida entrenar y me volveré mas fuerte que antes , si el estado místico era poderoso lo entrenare hasta caer extenuado**_ — Al aterrizar en el templo ve a Dende y Mr Popo esperándolo — **Dende , vine a pedirte un favor** —

— **¡ Gohan ! ¿ Que necesitas ?** —

— **Necesito la habitación del tiempo por que me volveré mas fuerte** — Dende se sorprende mientras que miraba la mirada de Gohan

— **Entiendo Gohan** — Dende saca una especie de huevo — **Prepare algo para esta ocasión , necesito uno de tus cabellos** — El mitad saiyajin se quita uno de sus cabellos y lo coloca dentro del huevo — **Cuando estés en la habitación del tiempo rompe el huevo y podrás entrenar con un compañero especial** —

— **Gracias Kamisama** — Gohan se inclina delante del Nasmekusein y entra en la habitación para romper el huevo y ve salir a un Gohan místico con el traje similar a Goku — _**Entiendo lo que quieres hacer Dende , superare mi limite**_ — El saiyajin lee que para detener a la copia solo se le dice " Makuskaz " que significa detente en el idioma Namek — **Espero que estés listo** — Gohan ataca a su copia pero este detiene el puño y lo lanza contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que Gohan siente un gran dolor en su cuerpo — _**Entiendo , es mi yo en estado místico**_ — El de traje violeta sale volando con una bola de energía pero este lo destruye con un canto de mano y Gohan desaparece delante de su copia para aparecer por detrás y con una patada lo trata de golpear en la nuca pero este desaparece y con una patada lo golpea lanzando al de traje violeta contra una de las columnas , el clon de naranja aparece para patear a Gohan hacia arriba quien se detiene y se prepara — **Kame-Hame-¡ Ha !** — El de traje naranja lo recibe pero aparece por detrás y con un martillazo lo golpea y lo hunde en el suelo con una patada haciendo que la sangre comienza a correr por su frente — **Olvide que era mas poderoso que mi papá en super saiyajin fase 3** — El de traje naranja comienza a golpear a Gohan con potentes puñetazos mientras que el de traje violeta trataba de esquivarlo pero no podía hacer nada para evitar la paliza de su igual quien estaba apenas entrando en calor , Gohan frena el puñetazo de su clon pero este le barre las piernas y eleva su ki para expulsarlo por lo que Gohan seguía en estado base y se transforma en super saiyajin — **No puedo creer que recurra al super saiyajin para atacarlo** — Gohan trata de igualar al Gohan de traje naranja quien solo se defendía con una sola mano quien sonreía y con una potente patada lo arroja contra el suelo arrastrando varios trozos de suelo de la habitación del tiempo , el saiyajin de traje naranja baja en picada y le clava la rodilla en el estomago haciendo que Gohan escupa saliva y con otra patada lo lanza contra las puertas de la habitación del tiempo , este aprovecha para comer una de las semillas del ermitaño y restablecer su energía — **Eres un enemigo formidable pero no permitiré que me derrotes** — Gohan eleva su poder de pelea y se lanza contra su clon pero desaparece para patear la espalda del de traje naranja y este desaparece — **¿ Que ?** — Al mirar para todos lados mira hacia arriba para y ver a su clon en posición de ataque

— **Kame... Hame ... Ha** —

— **Maldición** — Gohan comienza a cubrirse para recibir el impacto en su cuerpo — **_No puedo rendirme , mi papá sobrepaso los poderes de un super saiyajin dios , entonces yo también tengo que volverme mas fuerte para proteger a los que mas amo_** — Gohan ve venir a su clon pero este le lanza un puñetazo pero sin efecto , el de traje naranja le hunde su rodilla en el estomago y le da un codazo en la nuca para lanzarlo al suelo — **Maldito** —

— **Masenko** — El clon ataca con una porción de su poder pero este salta y lo esquiva pero su clon aparece detrás de el y con un puñetazo lo golpea en la cara haciendo que Gohan quede aturdido , los puñetazos del místico lo golpeaban haciendo que las heridas de Gohan empiecen a sangrar y con una patada en el estomago deja a Gohan de rodillas quien no podía hacer nada para defenderse — **Kame... Hame ...** —

— **Makuskaz** — El clon místico queda con la bola de energía cargándose mientras que Gohan se levantaba pero cae de pie de nuevo para echarse en el suelo mientras respiraba , Gohan toma el pedazo de piedra y ve que para reiniciarlo debe decir lo mismo de nuevo pero este cierra los ojos para ver en sus sueños como había derrotado a Cell y como Dabura lo había derrotado , algo muy humillante para el hijo del guerrero mas poderoso — **_Papá siempre me apoyaste cuando estaba estudiando , sino fuera por mi no te hubieras sacrificado y lo mas probable es que me hubieras entrenado y yo hubiera superado mis limites_** — Gohan recuerda cuando su padre se transforma en super saiyajin por primera vez cuando peleaba contra Freezer , esos cabellos dorados y ojos verdes que dominaron al emperador con unos golpes así de simple , Goku vs Cell estaba pareja la pelea y el se transforma en super saiyajin en fase dos — _**Siempre fuiste mas poderosos solo por que seguías tu corazón , cuando yo me dedicaba a leer libros tu te volvías mas fuerte para poder vencer a los enemigos**_ — Gohan siente que su sangre empapaba su ropa — _**Hay veces que siento que fui una gran decepción , tu siendo el saiyajin mas poderoso teniendo un hijo tan débil como yo**_ — Gohan se levanta y se pone en guardia — **No voy a dejar que mi padre cargue todo el futuro del universo en sus hombros por que me volveré mas fuerte** — El clon abre los ojos y se prepara para lanzar el Kame-Hame-Ha y Gohan detiene la técnica con sus manos mientras que el místico aumenta el poder — _**No perderé**_ — El místico aumenta el poder y arrastra a Gohan mientras que su traje de pelea estaba destrozado y las manos de Gohan estaban ensangrentadas mientras el respiraba hondo — **¡ MASENKO !** — La onda sale apuntado al guerrero místico pero este lo recibe como si nada , las ráfagas de Gohan comienzan a atacar a su clon de naranja mientras la cortina de humo lo cubría — _**Eso es solo un poco mas**_ — El de traje violeta atacaba mas rápido pero este avanzaba , con una bola de energía lo ataca al místico y Gohan desaparece para aparecer detrás del de traje naranja pero vuelve a desaparecer para lanzar un gancho contra el místico pero este lo detiene con su mano derecha y con su pie lo golpea en la cara lanzando su cuerpo al suelo , el de traje naranja lo levanta del cuello y lo golpea con un gancho al estomago pero este carga una bola de energía en su mano y lo impacta en su cara haciendo que el místico lo suelte — **Kienzan** — El disco sale volando para impactar en el cuello de su oponente haciendo que el de traje naranja sale volando para golpear con un puñetazo al pecho de Gohan quien es lanzado pero el de traje naranja lo patea con fuerza y aparece detrás de cuerpo de Gohan y con un martillazo lo lanza al suelo pero este voltea en el aire y aterriza con sus manos pero el místico lo patea por la espalda dejando a Gohan en el suelo — **No se me ocurre nada** — El mitad saiyajin se levanta con sus puños altos — **Me pregunto que estarán haciendo mi papá y el Sr Vegeta en su entrenamiento** —

 _En otro planeta_

Goku estaba haciendo lagartijas mientras que las semillas del ermitaño como pesas ya que pesaban mas de mil millones de kilos , el super saiyajin dios azul estaba muy cansado mientras que el pensaba en la derrota que sufrió a manos de Draenor , esos recuerdos de que una sola patada le partiera la espalda , ni Bills le había hecho tanto daño — _**Me volvere mas poderoso por que quiero la revancha contra ti Draenor**_ — Goku sonreía mientras que las rocas caían en su espalda pesando mas de miles de millones de toneladas ,el sudor caía mientras que Goku estaba ansioso por volver a pelear contra los demás dioses de la destrucción

 _En la Habitación del Tiempo_

Gohan estaba siendo castigado por su clon místico quien con gran fuerza arrasaba su cuerpo desecho por lo que Gohan detiene a su contrincante para tomar un descanso — **Quiero comer algo** — Gohan camina hasta la cocina para recordar a Goku entrenando con Gohan antes de los juegos de Cell

 _Flash Back_

— **Ah , tengo mucha hambre ... A ver que vamos a comer ... Esto y esto y esto también se me olvidaba la comida favorita de Gohan** — El super saiyajin seguía lanzando puñetazos y patadas mientras que el sudor sen reflejaba en su cara — **Gohan ... Ya vamos a comer** —

— **Si** — El híbrido corre para ver a su padre con una sonrisa al ver los alimentos quien se acercaba sosteniendo un trozo de carne del hueso

— **Gohan recuerda que debes alimentarte bien para crecer grande y fuerte , ya sabes que Milk puede molestarse con nosotros** — Su hijo asiente con la cabeza de manera obediente — **Bueno ahora quiero que cocines esto** — El saiyajin lanza la carne al aire y su hijo la cocina con una rafaga de energia y su padre la atrapa en el aire — **Gracias hijo** — Un pequeño sonido se escucha haciendo que el se alerte — **Mhm** — El humo envuelve su cara y su cabello en llamas para deshacerse en las manos del saiyajin

— **Tu... tu cabello esta...** —

— **Gohan recuerda que debes controlar tus poderes adecuadamente** —

— **Si papá** —

— **¡ ME QUEMO !** —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— **Solo tu pudiste hacer ese momento gracioso papá** — Gohan usa sus poderes para cocinar la carne a la perfección y comenzar a comer quien estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas , el híbrido comienza a comer recordando los platillos favoritos de su padre — **Ojala estuvieras aquí conmigo papá** — Gohan comía con felicidad mientras miraba el techo de la habitación del tiempo mientras que pensaba en que tipo de entrenamiento podría tener su padre — **Falta poco para que lo pueda dominar** — La carne se había acabado y con el jarrón de jugo de almendras estaba vació — **Bueno , debo seguir para volver a entrenar con fuerza** — El estomago de Gohan vuelve a rugir pero este se vuelve a sentar para seguir comiendo , el híbrido camina al baño para recordar que el baño estaba cerca de la cama , el se lava la cara con mucho cuidado para lavar la sangre de su cara y se echa a tomar un baño caliente para descansar pero al abrir los ojos se da cuenta de que no hay tiempo que perder — _**No tengo que perder tiempo**_ — Gohan se quita la parte superior de su traje para pelear , el puñetazo del místico sale volando mientras que Gohan lo ataca con un golpea a las costillas pero el de naranja voltea para verlo y con una patada trata de golpearlo pero la patada esquivada con suma facilidad pero un puñetazo lo golpea en el estomago a lo que Gohan lo resiste y con un canto de mano lo golpea en la cien derecha pero este no se mueve — **Olvide que eras muy poderoso** — El místico se lanza con puñetazos al cuerpo de Gohan quien estaba siendo golpeado pero este lograba bloquear algunos golpes , un codazo lo golpea en su frente y con un gancho lo eleva pero el místico lo toma de la pierna derecha pero este lo golpea con una patada a lo que el de traje naranja la bloquea y lo lanza contra las paredes pero este rebota y se lanza contra el místico pero este bloqueaba con mucha facilidad los golpes de Gohan quien estaba dando su máximo esfuerzo pero este se transforma en super saiyajin y aumenta su velocidad para acertar un derechazo con toda su potencia y lo arrastra por el suelo — **Lo logre** —

— **Kame - Hame - Ha** —

Gohan lo esquiva pero el místico lo toma del cuello y el de violeta le da un cabezazo a los ojos para patear las costillas de su clon pero este desaparece — **Rayos es muy veloz** — El místico cae en picada llevándose el cuerpo de Gohan pero este le da un golpe pero este con sus ojos blancos se separa y con un martillazo lo arroja al suelo , el de traje naranja cae en picada con una patada pero Gohan le esquiva y con un salto el clon sale volando a gran velocidad para castigar con puñetazos el cuerpo del híbrido quien trataba de esquivarlo pero no podía , el de naranja lo patea en las costillas poniendo al hijo de Goku de lado — **Masenko** — La técnica sale a gran velocidad pero este la envía al aire y con la velocidad del super saiyajin lo trata de golpear pero este desaparece dejando a Gohan sorprendido pero este recibe una patada en la cabeza mientras que el místico caminaba lentamente — _**Ojala hubiera seguido entrenando como mi papá me dijo y ahora esto**_ — El místico se pone en posición

— **Kame - hame - ha** —

— **Kame -hame -ha** — Los dos Kame-Hame-Ha colisionan mientras que Gohan hacia gran esfuerzo por retener la técnica pero el místico no hacia ningún esfuerzo — **No me queda de otra** — Con el poder en sus manos decide transformarse en un super saiyajin en fase dos para resistir mas el poder del místico pero este solo lo miraba con sus ojos blancos sin pupilas mientras que la mirada de Gohan estaba mas desafiante , con un gran grito aumenta su ki para hacer explotar los dos poderes en la habitación y caer agotado por el esfuerzo — **Eso ... Fue intenso** — El místico aparece y lo golpea con puñetazos al cuerpo y cara dejando al fase dos completamente lastimado , el comienza a recordar cuando Cell lo golpeaba antes de su ataque de ira , Gohan se suelta de agarre y golpea con un puñetazo a su clon quien arrastra los pies , el mitad saiyajin sale volando para golpearlo con un canto de mano pero este desaparece — _**Mi papá tenia razón , debo aprender a atacar de otra forma**_ — El místico aparece pero Gohan crea una onda de ki para que su copia se cubre los ojos y este sale volando para golpear con puñetazos y lo golpea con una patada pero este lo atrapa y lo golpea con un puñetazo pero este lo atrapa con las dos manos para lanzarlo al aire — **Kame...¿ Que ?** — El clon extiende sus manos y carga energia pero se la lanza con gran velocidad pero Gohan esquivaba los ataques sin descargar el poder — **Kame ..** — El místico lanzaba bolas de poder pero este lo esquivaba — **Hame...** — El místico le lanza una bola mas grande y poderosa a Gohan que estaba cerca — **¡ HA !** — El kame Hame Ha golpea al clon de color naranja pero este no impacta solo era un destello y al abrir los ojos , el de violeta cae con los pies junto y lo lanza al suelo con tanta potencia que se crea un cráter muy profundo — **Lo logre , le hacerte un golpe** — El clon místico sale volando con ataques de energía pero Gohan se cubría con sus brazos y al abrir los ojos ve a su clon quien preparaba su puño y lo recibe en el estomago mientras caía y el místico extiende su mano y lo ataca con una ráfaga que impacta en su cuerpo dejando a Gohan deshecho , el mitad saiyajin ve como el clon naranja cargando su super Kame-Hame-Ha apuntando al cuerpo del híbrido quien estaba lastimado pero este se transforma en super saiyajin 2 y sale volando para ver su clon atacar con un inmenso poder pero este lo esquiva y ve a su copia venir con todo su poder golpeando con una patada en su estomago , Gohan vuelve a su estado base y cae al suelo mientras que el de traje naranja caía en picada golpeando con puñetazos al cuerpo deshecho de Gohan quien detiene el ataque dejando a su clon congelado y Gohan se desmaya por el esfuerzo

 **Continuara**


	6. Un Entrenamiento mas Duro

**Un Entrenamiento mas Duro**

Han pasado seis meses en la habitación del tiempo , Gohan peleaba en su estado base al mismo nivel que el clon místico , aun así recibía golpes muy potentes de parte del místico pero este los bloqueaba , Gohan eleva mas su ki y se lanza contra el clon de naranja al 100 % de su poder , los dos estaban tan igualados pero el atacaba con rayos de energía sin embargo el de traje similar al de Goku lo ataca pero este prepara una técnica poderosa

— **¡ KAME - HAME...¡ HA !** — El poder de Gohan sale disparado a su clon de naranja quien es destruido volviéndose solo un cabello que el se quito , Gohan comienza a elevar su ki en estado base , toda la habitación del tiempo empieza a temblar mientras que en el desierto Piccoro abre los ojos para sorprenderse del poder de su alumno — **_Este poder es similar al de Majin Boo cuando había absorbido a mi , al Sr Piccoro y el de Gotenks_** — El estado base de Gohan era muy poderoso pero este se transforma en super saiyajin en fase 2 y comienza a entrenar con tanto esfuerzo que la energía del híbrido hacia temblar la habitación , este se transforma en su estado místico haciendo que su masa muscular se vuelva mas grande el poder de Gohan en estado místico su poder era increíble pero no sabia que tan elevado era , el tiempo transcurre y la habitación se abre para darle paso a un Gohan sumamente poderoso — **¿ Estas sorprendido verdad Dende ?** —

— **Es... es increíble ...Tu... Tu poder es increíble** — Kamisama estaba asombrado del poder de su amigo mientras que Mr popo le traía nueva ropa

— **Aqui tiene Sr , es ropa limpia** — Gohan se coloca su ropa nueva pero se escucha el rugir de su estomago — **Quizas quiera comer algo** —

— **Si muchas gracias** — Gohan comienza a comer de manera desenfrenada mientras que los platos se amontonaban sin comida , una vez satisfecho se levanta y se despide de Kamisama y de Mr popo para darse cuenta que aun le quedaban 6 semillas en el costal , las había consumido casi todas , al llegar al planeta supremo ve a Kaioshi y a Kibitto sentados esperándolo con los brazos y las piernas cruzados — **Supremo Kaioshin** — Ellos se levantan mientras que le sonreían y se dan cuenta que el estuvo entrenando todo el año y se volvió mas fuerte — **Supremo Kaioshin vine a que me volviera a entrenar** —

— **Ese chico quiere volverse mas fuerte por que sabe lo que esta por venir** — Todos miran al supremo Kaiosama quien estaba sentado meditando — **Aunque debo admirar el poder elevado que tienes no creo que puedas contra unos seres tan poderoso** —

— **Honorable antepasado de que esta hablando** —

— **Es simple , los dioses se sublevaran** — El voltea para tomar su bola de cristal — **Lo que les voy a decir es un secreto que pensaba llevármelo al mas allá pero ustedes lo sabrán ahora para que no teman** —

El Kaioshin de hace 15 generaciones toma la bola de cristal y se concentra mientras que los tres se acercaban para ver una imagen en la pantalla

 _En la Bola de Cristal_

En los tiempos antes que existiera Majin Boo , los guerreros legendarios vivían en paz , mientas que el supremo kaiosama era un joven de no mas 7 años , mientras que los supremos caminaban ven caer al dios de la destrucción acompañado por Wiss con la misma actitud de siempre mientras que el niño veía caer al dios quien lo mira al niño que sale corriendo detrás de su padre quien estaba inclinado

— **Lo siento Sr Bills** — El supremo kaiosama se inclina mientras que el niño se escondía detrás de su padre — **Disculpe a mi hijo por favor poderoso Bills** —

— **Cállate** — El sagrado Kaiosama se acerca al dios quien le da toda la información pero antes de que pudiera hablar unas bolas de fuego caen en el planeta supremo , donde los dioses de la creación y el dios de la destrucción ven como los demonios y dioses contra el planeta supremo mientras que Bills ve que los dioses estaban atacando a los kaioshines pero el les hace frente mientras que la carnicería contra los demonios y dioses rebeldes — **Wiss , debemos impedir la rebelión contra el universo** — Los dioses se lanzan contra los demonios pero uno de los dioses — **Anubis** —

— **Bills** — El dios con forma de perro ataca al destructor pero este le atrapa el puño — **Siempre me resultaste tan desagradable** —

— **Finalmente estamos de acuerdo en algo** — Los dioses se atacan con gran fiereza mientras que Wiss derrotaba a los demonios con suma facilidad mientras que el pequeño se escondía con su madre — **Aunque creo que es demasiado trabajo para un dios de la destrucción** — Los dioses se atacan con golpes potentes mientas que los kaioshines estaban retrocediendo mientras que el supremo kaiosin luchaba para retener a los demonios , pero una nube negra detiene a el ataque , Bills se da cuenta de quien era pero este estaba sorprendido — **Draenor , se que no escaparías de las prisiones , aun así no dejare que pongas en peligro el equilibrio del universo** — Bills crea una bola de energía y la arroja a la figura para deshacer la imagen con un solo golpe — **Las cadenas te sostendrán eternamente** — Los demonios estaban siendo vencidos mientras que Bills caía a tierra suavemente y con su dedo arrasa todo a su paso sin importarle nada

— **Sr Bills ¿ cree que es hora de volver ?** — Los dos desaparecen mientras que el planeta supremo estaba destrozado ,el supremo Kaioshin mas poderoso de todos se levanta mientras que veía a su esposa y a su hijo salir de sus escondites , el cuerpo de los demonios y los caído inundaban el campo

— **Espero que Draenor jamas se suelte o la existencia estará acabada** —

 _Se apaga la imagen_

— **Mi padre peleo con fuerza para defender el planeta supremo y que Draenor no se suelte** —

— **Eso no lo sabia honorable antepasado** — Los tres agachan la cabeza pero con respeto por los caídos — **Ellos lucharon con fuerza para restablecer el orden del universo** —

— **Si asi es , pero mi padre me envió a lo de Zeno-Sama para que le diera un informe de la situación** — Los guerreros estaban escuchando mientras que Gohan sorprendido por las revelaciones — **Pero la ultima vez que fui a ver a Zeno-Sama el dios Bills me sello en la espada Z** — Gohan se levanta y los supremos lo miran — **Esta decidido a entrenar pero no tendrá gran poder como para enfrentar a los dioses y guerreros de Draenor** — El mitad saiyajin se pone de pie apretando su puño

— **¿ Cuanto tiempo falta para que Draenor y su ejercito ataque ?** —

— **¿ Quien sabe ? Quizás mientras estemos hablando la invasión haya llegado a su fin** — Gohan se sorprende mientras que el supremo kaiosama miraba el cielo — **aunque no veo ninguna pelea a gran escala , quizás puedas ganarte un poco de tiempo y poder volverte mas fuerte para ayudar** — Gohan se pone feliz mientras que el antiguo kaiosama estaba un poco serio — **Pero...** —

— **¿ Que sucede honorable antepasado ?** —

— **Si entrenamiento sera completamente diferente** —

— **¿ Diferente ? ¿ Por que lo dice honorable antepasado ?** —

— **Cuando vi la transformación del super saiyajin dios se me ocurrió reabrir la dimensión llamada " Haz "** —

— **Pero supremo Kaiosama** — El anciano lo mira de forma seria mientras que Gohan estaba ansiosa — **Esa dimensión no se usa desde que encerramos a Majin Boo y acabamos con Bibidi** —

— **Es por eso que los supremos Kaiosamas de las nuevas generaciones son tan débiles y no pueden pelear a niveles de los dioses legendarios** —

— **No diga eso supremo Kaiosama** — Gohan se pone de pie mientas se acercaba al supremo kaiosama y se inclina de manera respetuosa se inclina — **Oye Gohan ¿ No estarás pensando en entrar a la zona Haz verdad ?** —

— **Si eso me permite ayudar a mi papá a salvar el universo , entonces si** — Kaishin y Kibitto se sorprenden al escuchar el plan de Gohan — **Entrare a la zona Haz** —

— **Aprecio tu valor muchacho pero me temo que ni tu sobrevivirías** — Gohan se inclina en frente del supremo kaiosama — **Aunque ... Si me presentas una chica linda lo haré** —

— **Perdone supremo kaiosama pero no puedo hacer eso** — Este enoja mientras que Gohan se agachaba — **Pero quiero volverme mas fuerte** —

— **Esta bien , esta bien lo haré** —

— **¡¿ Enserio ?! ¡ Muchas gracias supremo Kaiosama !** — Este saca una especie de mapa de su ropa pero Gohan no entendía nada de lo que decía — **Perdone supremo Kaiosama pero no le entiendo** —

El supremo kaiosama cae mientras que se levanta — **Muchacho , no entiendes por que esta en el lenguaje de los dioses** —

— **Ya se , le pediré al supremo kaioshin que venga conmigo** — Los dos se saludan mientras que Kaioshin comienza a leer la carta que estaba escrita — **¿ Que dice supremo Kaioshin ?** —

— **" Lelo el que lo lea "** — El supremo kaiosama se empieza a reír en voz alta mientras el supremo Kaioshin se sentía avergonzado — **Honorable antepasado compórtese** — El supremo Kaiosama se pone serio y saca sus manos adelante de Gohan — **¿ Que hará ahora supremo Kaiosama ?** —

— **Silencio , necesito concentrarme** — De las manos del supremo Kaiosama salen unas especies de rosquillas de energia que rodean a Gohan y un agujero se abre en el suelo haciendo caer a Gohan — **Espero que se de cuenta que no puede salir de esa dimensión hasta que no eleve su poder y derrote a al Shinkan-Sama** —

— **¡¿ Shinkan-Sama ?! Honorable antepasado ¿ como se le ocurre enviarlo a esa dimensión con ese monstruo infernal ?** —

— **El lo pidió y yo se lo cumplí** —

Gohan aterriza en un suelo cubierto de barro mientras que sentía el aire insoportable — _**Este lugar parece muy pesado , aun mas que en la habitación del tiempo**_ — Varias sombras salen mientras que que Gohan eleva su ki y los ataca mientras que los supremos veían la pelea del híbrido

— **Supremo Kaiosama ¿ cree que este bien ?** —

— **El estará bien** — El supremo ve como Gohan estaba superando a las sombras con suma facilidad — **Aunque cuando llegue los soldados deberá transformarse en super saiyajin si quiere vencerlos** —

— **¿ Quiere decir que ... ?** —

— **Así es , esos son simples esclavos que quiere devorar su ki** — Los supremos estaban sorprendido de las palabras del anciano kaiosama

Gohan estaba peleando contra los esclavos mientras que el estaba confiado y los derrota con facilidad pero de entre los escombros salen mas sombras pero con gran velocidad comienzan a atacarlo y Gohan siente los golpes pero este no se transforma en super saiyajin y los ataca con gran velocidad pero las sombras no cesaban con sus ataques — **Maldición no puedo creer que puedan resistir tanto** — Gohan se transforma en super saiyajin para igualar a las sombras , con su mano extendida los ataca con ráfagas de energía derrotando a los soldados pero uno de ellos quien era el mas poderosos se cubre y le hace frente — **Obviamente tu eres el mas poderoso** — Gohan lo ataca pero la sombra salta y lo golpea con un puñetazo para lanzarlo al lodo , este aterriza con las manos y la sombra lanza rayos de sus ojos que Gohan esquiva pero uno de ellos roza su pierna hiriendo su cuerpo — _**No puedo creer que me hiriera con ese ataque tan simple**_ — El híbrido sale volando para golpear con un puñetazo haciendo retroceder a la sombra — **Masenko** — El ataque de Gohan sale disparado hasta donde estaba la sombra pero este lo detiene con su mano mientras que Gohan aumenta su poder pero el ser amorfo es consumido por la técnica del saiyajin — **Lo logre , lo derrote** — Unas especies de llamas salen del suelo y dejan ver a 4 sombras mas — **¿ Que son esas cosas ?** —

— **Gohan transformate o te lastimaran** —

— **No te molestes muchacho , el no te puede escuchar** —

— **¿ Como pude dejar que el entrara a esa zona ?** —El mitad saiyajin sale disparado como flecha pero cuando trata de golpearlo este desaparece y uno de ellos lo golpea con un gancho en el estomago tan potente que lo hace retroceder , el mitad saiyajin es golpeado con un rodillazo en la nuca mientras que el tercero lo golpea con un rodillazo en el estomago , el mas poderoso de ellos estaba de brazos cruzados viendo como Gohan era golpeado — **Voy a entrar** —

— **Si tu entras , ambos serán destruido por el peso de la energía cósmica** — El supremo kaioshin se queda con el puño apretado — **Es por eso que muchos supremos no han sobrevivido** —

Gohan estaba siendo golpeado por las dos sombras pero noto que uno de ellos tenia un solo ojo , uno rojo , el otro negro y el ultimo tenia un ojo morado , el de ojo rojo estaba de brazos cruzados mientras veía el castigo del mitad saiyajin le lanza una bola de energía a la cara del morado pero este lo suelta y sale volando al cielo pero cuando voltea el de ojo negro lo golpea con un martillazo y su sombra lo intercepta con una patada , el de traje violeta lo toma y lo lanza contra la otra sombra para atacar con ráfagas de energía — **Kame... Hame...** — La sombra de ojo azul lo atrapa del cuello pero la otra lo golpea con poderosos puñetazos al estomago , Gohan abre los ojos y crea una onda de ki para separarse de las sombras y con la distancia se prepara de nuevo — **Kame-Hame- ¡ Ha !** — Gohan ataca a la sombra y lo deshace mientras que el de ojo azul se lanza contra el mitad saiyajin pero este le iguala con gran velocidad mientras que el del ojo rojo estaba mirando a Gohan quien luchaba contra la sombra — **No puedo creer que existan seres tan poderosos** — La sombra lo golpea con un puñetazo al rostro pero este le devuelve un gancho al estomago — _**Rayos papá tenia razón , si tan solo me hubiera puesto a entrenar pude hacer algo contra Bills**_ — La sombra lo patea con fuerza pero este retiene la patada con mucha dificultad y con un rodillazo lo golpea en el mentón , la criatura del ojo sale volando y lo ataca con bolas de energía moradas oscuras que impactan en el cuerpo de Gohan y este comenzaba a esquivarla con suma dificultad pero este se envuelve en el aura de super saiyajin 2 y le da un golpe certero en la cara lanzando su cuerpo a los aires — **Kame... Hame ...** — El cuerpo del ser del ojo estaba siendo elevado — _**Papá siempre desde que era pequeño trataste de hacer que me volviera mas poderoso y te juro que hoy es el día que seguiré tus pasos**_ — El cíclope sacude su cabeza para distinguir a Gohan — **¡ HA !** — Gohan lanza el poder que vuelve polvo a la segunda sombra , la tercera que tenia el ojo rojo baja sus brazos pero este toma una semilla del ermitaño y regenera sus poderes — **Ahora sigues tu** —

— **Bien hecho Gohan** —

— **No te confíes , aun falta mucho para que termine todo** —

Gohan estaba en super saiyajin 2 mientras que la sombra del ojo rojo estaba elevando su ki quien sobrepasaba a los de Majin Boo Gohan dejando al mitad saiyajin sorprendido y con la velocidad de una luz golpea a Gohan en la cara haciendo que este sangre de la nariz — **Es un ki gigantesco** — El ser se lanza contra Gohan quien trata de esquivarlo pero este no puede y es golpeado con un gancho a la cara y lo lanza por los aires , la sombra aparece y le lanza un ataque de energía hundiendo el cuerpo de Gohan en el lodo — **Rayos ... No creo que el super saiyajin dos sea lo suficientemente fuerte para vencer a esa criatura** — Gohan comienza a transformarse en su estado místico dejando a la sombra abajo con su ki — **Ahora probare el nuevo poder de un super saiyajin místico** — Gohan se lanza contra la sombra quien bloquea el puñetazo de Gohan y lo golpea con una patada potente lanzandolo por los aires pero este le lanza un rayo con su ojo y Gohan lo desvía con su mano pero al volver la vista y sentir un rodillazo en su cara , la sombra lo lanza pero lo toma de la pierna y lo jala para darle puñetazos , Gohan estaba siendo brutalmente golpeado y con una bola de energía se a lanza a la cara de Gohan quien se cubre con los brazos mientras caía , la sombra baja en picada con sus pies y comienza a pisar el estomago del mitad saiyajin y este cae al suelo — **Maldición , no puedo creer su poder de pelea** —La sombra eleva su poder de pelea y sale volando mientras golpeaba a Gohan pero este le da un derechazo a la cara y cambian de lugares , el saiyajin lo golpea con puñetazos en todo el cuerpo , junta sus piernas y lo golpea en el pecho con los dos pies y lo lanza contra una columna del templo — **A pesar de ser haber entrenado en la habitación del tiempo no puedo hacerle frente a esta cosa** — El ser se levanta mientras que sacudía su cabeza y se truena el cuello para ponerse en guardia — **Si mi papá me viera estaría enfadado** — La sombra sale volando mientras que Gohan bloqueaba los golpes y con una patada parte su cuerpo por la mitad pero la sonrisa le dura poco , la sombra coloca sus manos juntas en forma de triangulo y este lo ataca a lo que Gohan se bloquea pero los ataques eran mas poderosos , tanto que rasgaban la ropa del mitad saiyajin pero este se da cuenta que tarda 3 segundos mientras que junta su ki , en el ultimo ataque , Gohan sale volando y le tira una bola de energía pero la sombra la destroza con su mano pero al ver que Gohan no estaba en el cielo y siente sus brazos en el cuello , la sombra le golpea con un codazo en las costillas con tanta fuerza que este lo suelta y la sombra lo toma de la cabeza para golpearlo con un rodillazo a la cara pero Gohan lo golpea con un puñetazo a la cara , los dos se comienzan a golpear mientras que Gohan estaba cansado y la criatura también pero este lo vuelve a atacar — _**No puede ser ¿ Como tiene tanto poder ?**_ — La sombra retrocede mientras trataba que juntaba sus manos pero Gohan sale volando para golpearlo con suma fuerza y lo lanza contra una montaña con tanta fuerza que el cuerpo de la sombra se hunde y el mitad saiyajin comienza a respirar — **Es mucho mas fuerte que Majin Boo Gohan** — La sombra cae al suelo con sus pies flojos — **Y yo que pensé que Broly era difícil** — Gohan sale volando y lo ataca con una patada , con otra lo lanza contra la cima de la montaña y se pone en guardia — **¡ Masenko !** — El poder de Gohan sale disparado a la sombra quien se vuelve polvo — **Lo logre** —

Las montañas comienzan a salir mientras que Gohan sacaba una semilla mas para darse cuenta que se volvió mas fuerte mientras recuperaba su poder — **Es como un vídeo juego , apuesto que este es mas poderoso** — Una sombra toma la forma de alguien similar a Janemba pero este estaba con cola y cuernos — **No puedo creerlo , su poder es mas grande que el anterior** — La criatura se truena el cuello y sale volando para golpearlo con un puñetazo y lo lanza contra la montaña , este aterriza y se limpia la sangre — **No puedo creer que sea tan fuerte** —

— **Soy el soldado del infierno** —

— **Sabes hablar , increíble** — El ser de negro se lanza contra Gohan pero este salta hacia arriba y le lanza ráfagas de energía pero el ser lanza una hoja de ki color morada que hace explotar las bolas de energía y la cortina de humo cubre toda la vision de la criatura quien recibe puñetazos de Gohan pero este lanzaba bolas de energía a todos lados — _**Ya veo no puede sentir el ki de sus oponentes**_ — El de traje violeta lanza una bola de energía al suelo levantando una cortina de tierra y con su velocidad lanza sus dos pies juntos y lo golpea en la cara lanzando a la sombra al suelo quien ve como el saiyajin se acercaba pero este salta hacia atras y con sus manos juntas lanza una bola morada pero Gohan la corta con su mano pero la sombra lo golpea con un puñetazo en la cara pero Gohan engancha su pie en la cabeza de la sombra y al acercarlo mas con su mano le lanza una bola de energía en la cara haciendo que la sombra quede tendida en el suelo , Gohan aterriza mientras que respiraba de manera acelerada — _**Me esforcé mucho en ese ataque**_ —

— **Buena técnica lo admito** — La sombra se levanta mientras que su sangre morada caía al suelo — **En mis 2000 años jamas había peleado con un oponente como tu** — El ser de ojos rojos se pone en guardia mientras que Gohan lo miraba serio — **Seras un buen soldado** —

— **Planeo** **irme antes de que eso suceda** — Gohan se lanza con todo su ki mientras que el soldado se envuelve en una aura negra y roja pero Gohan se transporta atrás de el y a sus lados a gran velocidad para marear al soldado pero este cierra los ojos y al abrirlo lo atrapa del cuello mientras este se trata de soltar — _**¿ Como me encontró ?**_ —

— **Ahora te destruiré** — El ser levanta su dedo apuntando a su cara mientras un brillo morado estaba en la punta de su dedo pero Gohan trataba de soltarse — **Acabare contigo y luego te volveré uno de mis soldados** — Gohan usa sus piernas para levantar su dedo hacia arriba y con la otra pierna le golpea la cabeza mientras la sombra lo soltaba — **Maldito , eres definitivamente el ser mas fuerte que enfrente** —

— **Acabare contigo y me saldré de este lugar** —

— **Aun no , aun te queda nuestro líder y aunque no lo creas yo comparado con el no soy nada** — Gohan se sorprende mientras que el soldado estaba elevando su poder — **Aunque me derrotes no podrás hacer nada contra nuestro jefe** —

— **No importa** — Los dos se ponen a forcejear mientras que Gohan le da un cabezazo y lo lanza por los aires pero este se pone en guardia con sus manos juntas — **Kame ... Hame ...¡ HA !** — El poder de Gohan sale disparado mientras que la sombra aterriza y desvía el poder hacia arriba con sus manos y el saiyajin lo golpea con un gancho al estomago pero este lo toma de la cabeza y le da un potente cabezazo haciendo que Gohan retroceda con los ojos cerrados y con una patada lo golpea en el estomago haciendo que este caiga de rodillas , la sombra lo toma del cabello mientras que su puño derecho lo golpeaba con fuerza en la cara y el estomago , Gohan detiene el puño y se levanta para golpearlo en la cara , el saiyajin lo vuelve a golpear con fuerza pero este pasa del estado místico al estado base — **¿ Que... que paso ?** — El se mira las manos mientras que no entendía lo que paso

— **Creo que sus poderes se agotan de manera muy rápido** — El supremo Kaiosama de 15 generaciones estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados — **Si hubiera entrenado mas el estado místico lo hubiera podido mantener mucho mas tiempo** —

— **Supremo Kaiosama ¿ de que esta hablando ?** —

— **El estado místico es como cualquier transformación , si no se entrena no se podrá usar de manera mas eficaz** — El supremo Kaioshin estaba mirando la bola de cristal mientras que Gohan estaba sorprendido por lo que le pasaba

— **No ... No puede ser ...** —

— **Parece que la suerte se te acabo muchacho** — La sombra eleva su ki pero el saiyajin se transforma en super saiyajin dos — **Quizas no** —

— **Aun que no sea un super saiyajin místico , aun podre seguir peleando** — Gohan lo ataca con gran fuerza mientras que la sombra lo golpea con su cola en la cara pero el saiyajin lo toma y comienza a azotarlo en el suelo , el guerrero rubio comienza a girar a gran velocidad y lo suelta — **¡ MASENKO !** — La técnica sale disparada mientras que la sombra abre los ojos y una gran explosión con destello de luz y humo — **Lo logre** — El cuerpo de la sombra cae al suelo y se levanta con gran dificultad pero Gohan cae de rodillas mientras trataba de respirar pero la sombra se acerca y le extiende la mano — **¿ Que... ?** —

— **Eres un guerrero formidable , no vale la pena desperdiciarlo** — Gohan se pone de pie mientras que el abria un portal — **Ahi esta de donde viniste y espero que te vuelvas mas fuerte** — El saiyajin sale y cruza el portar para ver al supremo Kaioshin quien lo va a socorrer mientras el supremo kaiosama lo miraba

— **Este muchacho es de buena madera** — El de pelo negro se sienta en el árbol — **Espero que vuelvas a entrenar tu estado místico** —

— **jajajajaja si es cierto supremo Kaiosama** — Este se echa a reír pero se vuelve a desmallar mientras que todos miraban al saiyajin

 ** _En otro planeta_**

Goku elevaba su ki mientras que lanzaba puños y patadas , los ataques de energía eran lanzados pero volvían al cuerpo del super saiyajin dios azul quien lo destrozaba con sus puños mientras que sus manos sangraban , el traje de Goku estaba siendo consumido por las ráfagas de ki — _**Maldición no puedo creer , cada vez que lanzo una ráfaga y vuelve con mas poder , mas fuerza y velocidad**_ — El saiyajin de traje naranja estaba esforzándose debido a que su masa muscular era sumamente elevada — **Debo esforzarme mas si quiero ayudar al Sr Bills** — Goku comienza a levantar montañas que pesarian lo que pesan galaxias enteras en sus manos y en sus hombros , el saiyajin de naranja recordaba los poderosos golpes de Draenor pero este lanza la montaña a los aires y con un Kame-Hame-Ha la destroza en piedras inferiores , con sus piernas salta destrozando las piedras con puños potentes y patadas rápidas , la gravedad lo lanzaba hacia abajo mientras que sus pies se hundían en la tierra mientras los escombros caían sobre el enterrándolo vivo — **¡ Kaio-ken !** — Goku sale disparado al cielo pero cuando llega pasando las nubes cae como un yunque al suelo formando un cráter muy profundo — **No puedo creer que no pueda llegar mas allá de las nubes** — El saiyajin toma una semilla del ermitaño y la come para recuperar energía y vuelve al estado de dios super saiyajin , su cabello rosa resaltaba entre la estática — _**Aun asi no puedo darme por vencido , volveré a enfrentar a Draenor y lo venceré**_ — Goku se esfuerza mas en sus habilidades y se lanza contra las montañas mientras que se ponía a pensar en Vegeta , en Bills y Wiss

 _ **En el planeta de Bills**_

El dios de la destrucción estaba esforzándose mientras que veía como la destrucción de su planeta no se podia quedar asi , por lo que decide bajar a tierra mientras que Wiss afinaba mas su técnica de libre albedrío para su cuerpo , el ser de morado se da cuenta que no puede hacer mucho por el equilibrio

— **Wiss** — Su asistente se teletransporta donde estaba el dios quien estaba preocupado — **Eh tomado una decisión** — El de melena blanca queda sorprendido mientras que el ki del destructor había aumentado no mas que una cuarta parte pero eso no quitaba su seriedad — **Eh decidido ir a las grutas de las estrellas del sur** —

— **Pero Sr Bills...** —

— **¡ Silencio !** — Wiss queda sorprendido al ver la actitud del dios de la destrucción — **Se que no puedes ir para allá por eso iré yo solo** — El dios camina a su castillo mientras que veía a su pez oráculo como si nada — **¿ Que quieres ?** —

— **No vale la pena que vaya , no podrá salvarla** —

— **Silencio** — Bills comienza a sacar un brazalete dorado mientras que lo miraba con tristeza — **Es la única oportunidad que tengo y no la desperdiciare** — El dios de orejas largas parte el brazalete en dos y saca un cascabel mientras que Wiss se acercaba con mirada seria y un poco triste — **No te molestes no la voy a dejar ahora** —

— **Los jóvenes no ven el peligro , cuando se mas se ama mas se debe temer** — Wiss se acerca con su mano extendida pero el la quita — **Sr Bills es hora que acepte la realidad** —

— **No puedo , le hice una promesa y la debo cumplir** — El dios de la destrucción sale del castillo para ver una tumba con unas coronas de flores , Bills se detiene y se arrodilla para colocar otra flor mas en la tumba , sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos al punto de sotar una lagrima que cae al suelo y de ella sale una especie de semilla con forma de roca , mientras que Wiss se acercaba — **Te prometo que te cuidare con todas mis fuerzas y no te dejare sola** —

— **Sr Bills , yo también la extraño pero no debe hundirse así , ya pasaron 500 años** —

— **Es la única oportunidad que tengo y no la desperdiciare** — Wiss estaba parado en frente a un furioso dios de la destrucción — **Aun lado** — Dijo en tono furioso , Wiss agacha la cabeza y Bills sale volando

— **Adolescentes de hoy** —

El destructor sale volando a la zona mas oscura y apagada del universo , en su muñeca llevaba amarrado un cascabel de plata que estuvo guardado por tanto tiempo esperando el momento justo para volver a usarlo , Bills sin mas preámbulo acelera su velocidad por que el momento de un renacer se aproximaba

 **Continuara**


	7. El Renacimiento

**El Renacimiento**

El destructor había avanzado grandes distancias pasando el limite de los universos , la zona donde no había reglas ya que esa zona no estaba bajo el control de los dioses debido a que Zeno-Sama lo había destruido hace eones , el dios avanzaba mientras que a lo lejos se distinguía un agujero , una especie de bortise a otra dimensión , el dios acelera y atraviesa el agujero para llegar a un cielo verde y celeste con un pasto color verde esmeralda — _**Por fin eh llegado , dentro de poco tiempo el foso de Séneca pronto empezara a llamar a las almas**_ — El destructor da un paso para sentir como el pasto se quebraba — **Se que estas aquí Séneca , sal de donde estés antes que destruya esta dimensión** —

— **Si lo hace no podrás usar mi foso** — De entre las hierbas aparece una especie de mujer de tez clara , ojos azules zafiro y labios carmesí — **Y veras que tu viaje fue inútil** —

— **Aun lado** — El dios avanza pero la diosa de traje verde aparece delante de el , sus partes solo eran cubiertas por lo que parecía ser una ropa interior echa con hojas mientras que sus delicados pies descalzos estaban levitando — **Dije que te hicieras a un lado , usare el foso ... Con tu permiso o sin el** — La diosa se sienta sobre la rama de un árbol mientras ignoraba a Bills

— **Hace 500 mil años alguien se le ocurrió usar el foso y algo salio mal** — La diosa de la vida estaba con sus ojos azules mirando al dios de la destrucción — **¿ Sabes que fue ?** — La diosa desaparece y aparece tomando al dios de los hombros con sus brazos — **El foso solo lo usaban seres que tienen intenciones puras** — La diosa aparece delante del dios y lo toma del mentón con sus suaves dedos y le besa en la punta de la nariz — **¿ Entiendes ?** —

— **No tengo tiempo , la luna pronto estará en su punto** — El dios da unos pasos pero la diosa aparece de nuevo con una mirada seria — **Obviamente no sabes que no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo** —

— **Te recuerdo que no puedes usar mi foso** —

— **El que alguien te haya revivido solo por lujuria no es mi problema** — El dios de la destrucción salta sobre ella quedando de espaldas con la diosa — **Yo no me detendré** — La diosa levanta raíces y amarra el brazo de Bills — **Ahora veo lo que tramas** — El aura morada de Bills quema la enredadera de la diosa mientras que ella aterriza — **Pero no impedirás que cumpla mi cometido** —

— **Ni dioses ni mortales tienen el derecho de usar mi foso** — El ki de la diosa de ojos azules se eleva y el dios de ojos felinos la mira y eleva su ki para igualar a la diosa — **Es hora de que los dioses aprendan su lugar** —

— **Silencio ...** — Los dioses estrellan sus puños creando una onda de choque que mueve todas las estrellas al rededor del planeta — **Una verdadera batalla entre dioses** — Los golpes se hacían notar mientras que Bills miraba la luna azul zafiro , solo tenia unos cuantos minutos para que el foso se active — **No tengo tiempo que perder contigo** — Con una potente patada a su vientre desnudo lanza a la diosa contra los arboles mientras que el se acercaba al foso pero las raices lo atrapan enredando su cuerpo entero

— **Te lo repito , nadie osara usar mi foso** — Las raíces comienzan a quemarse con el aura del destructor quien estaba enfadándose enserio — **¿ Nos tomaremos esto enserio ?** — El dios sale disparado con un puñetazo contra la diosa pero este lo atrapa , Bills le da una patada en las costillas pero ella le araña la cara sobre su ojo izquierdo — **Por lo visto no te darás por vencido** — Los dos dioses se golpean con tanta fuerza mientras que Bills miraba la luna y con una onda de ki lanza a la diosa unos metros y con una bola de energía la deja ciega para salir volando al foso pero la diosa lo patea contra los pilares del foso mientras que la diosa respiraba , el dios quien tenia el labio roto

— **No impedirás que cumpla mi cometió** — El dios se lanza contra la de ojos azules golpeando con un puñetazo pero ella lo golpea con un rodillazo en el estomago , pero Bills se levanta y la toma de cuello con fuerza pero ella le da un cabezazo y el la suelta y con una patada en el estomago lo hace retroceder , la diosa de cabellos rubios se levanta mientras que sus puños se envolvían en llamas verdes

— **Destructor de almas** — La bola de llamas verdes sale disparada contra Bills pero este le da un puñetazo y se lo devuelve pero la diosa no estaba ahi , al voltear ella se lanza con puñetazos a la cara de Bills pero este le da un rodillazo en la cara y con su cola la lanza contra los picos verdes adornada de flores , la diosa se levanta pero Bills se lanza con puñetazos mientras que la sangre verde llenaba los labios y la cara de Séneca y con su cola la golpea de nuevo pero ella la atrapa con las dos manos y lo azota al suelo — **¡ Polvo de las almas !** — La ráfaga de energía golpean con fuerza contra Bills quien estaba siendo arrastrado por el césped pero al descubrir sus ojos la diosa lo golpea en la frente y lo arrastra mas y el destructor ve la luna que estaba por entrar en el circulo y con gran ira ataca a la diosa del foso pero esta recibía los golpes y con un cabezazo — **Insolente** —

— **Soy el dios de la destrucción** — La deidad de morado sale volando y con su velocidad se lleva el cuerpo de la diosa al centro del planeta donde solo había roca , magma , lava y metal fundido — **No impedirás que traiga a este mundo a la joven mas encantadora que ha pisado esta galaxia** — Bills sale volando y la golpea con poderosos puñetazos al estomago y con una patada la lanza contra las rocas , la diosa sale a gran velocidad para tomar al destructor del cuello pero este le golpea las costillas y la diosa no cedía hasta que Bills crea una onda con su ki para quitar a la diosa de su espalda pero se da cuenta que ella sostenía el cascabel de plata — **Entregamelo ahora** —

— **Ven por el** — La diosa se pone en guardia y el destructor sale pero su puño es frenado por las manos de la ojiazul quien estaba furiosa y con su pie derecho lo patea en la espalda pero el destructor usa su cola para golpearle la cara haciendo que ella lo suelte y con una patada le entierra su pie en el vientre y la hunde en el muro para tratar de tomar el cascabel pero la diosa lo abraza por detrás y lo lanza para tomar el cascabel pero el ser de orejas largas hace un movimiento de Break Dance y usa su cola para golpear el cascabel y lanzarlo lejos de la diosa quien le lanza una bola de energía golpeando al dios en el pecho — **No dejare que la traigas de nuevo** — El destructor cae con una rodilla en el suelo mientras veía como la diosa de cabellera rubia se acercaba al cascabel pero Bills la atropella y salen del templo hasta caer en un pantano cercano , La diosa de ojos azules mete sus pies en el pecho del destructor y se lo quita de encima , ella se levanta mientras Bills se quitaba el lodo color verde de su cara para recibir poderosos puñetazos al levantar la cabeza la diosa de cabellos rubios le incrusta una patada pero el la atrapa — **¿ No sabes cuando darte por vencido verdad ?** —

— **¿ Y tu ?** — Los dioses se pone a forcejear pero Bills era ligeramente mas fuerte que Séneca quien trataba de sostener la lucha aunque estaba sintiendo el cansancio mientras que el destructor sonreía — **No dejare que me impidas cumplir mi misión** —

 ** _En otro planeta_**

Vegeta estaba escalando una montaña con su pequeño maestro en su espalda mientras trepaba la montaña , el silencio se hacia notar mientras el maestro de piel verde meditaba

— **Disculpe maestro ¿ A donde vamos ?** — El anciano abre los ojos para ver a Vegeta que se detiene — **¿ Maestro ?** —

— **Tu corazón debes poner a prueba , si querer tu poder liberar , tu corazón libre debe ser** — Vegeta suelta una sonrisa mientras que subía para ver una cueva , el anciano baja por su brazo y sentarse en una roca mientras que el príncipe de los saiyajines siente algo en la cueva como si un canto lo llamara — **Tus peores temores veras , si tu corazón fuerte ser tu posibilidad de liberar tu poder tienes** — Vegeta traga saliva y mira a su maestro que le señala con su dedo entrar , el principe se pone serio y asiente con la cabeza para mover unas lianas y entrar a la cueva

 ** _Mientras tanto..._**

Bills estaba forcejeando con Séneca quien tampoco estaba dispuesta a retroceder , la diosa trataba de mantener la pelea pero el dios de la destrucción era mas fuerte y con una patea golpea sus costillas que resiste como si nada pero Bills le aplica un cabezazo para que ella lo suelte pero la sangre de la diosa cae sobre el destructor de planetas dejándolo ciego por unos segundos lo cual es aprovechado por la diosa para cargar energía en su mano y con un poderoso ataque logra lanzar al dios de la destrucción quien estaba herido pero no se rendía , la de ojos azules atacaba con ráfagas de ki pero el los esquivaba hasta llegar y con un puñetazo la lanza por los aires para juntar sus manos — **Ahora viene la destrucción** — El aniquilador de mundos lanza su enorme bola de energía contra la diosa que parecía no haber ningún rastro de ella en ningún lugar — **¡ La luna !** — El ser de orejas largas toma el cascabel entre sus manos y se acerca al foso para ver que la luna entraba en el circulo de plata del techo — **Dentro de poco estarás a mi lado de nuevo Stedlana** — Con una sonrisa y el cascabel en su mano se disponía a arrojarlo a la fuente pero un rayo proveniente de Séneca quien estaba parcialmente quemada , su sangre cubria su cara y parte de sus piernas , sus cabellos quemados de color negro y sus ojos azules se habían vuelto rojos y negros producto de la gran ira — **¿ Seguías con vida ?** —

— **Claro que si estúpido** — La diosa se lanza y con un puñetazo lo lanza al borde de la fuente de aguas cristalinas — **¿ Acaso te confiaste de poder contra mi con ese poder ?** — La diosa lo patea en el pecho mientras que el destructor estaba quieto como si estuviera muerto — **Es por eso que no te confíes de tus enemigos** — La diosa voltea para levantar una enorme bola de energía pero al mirar el destructor no estaba ahi tirado , voltea para que unos rayos provenientes de sus ojos atraviesen su corazón haciendo que la enorme masa de energía desaparezca

— **Tu tampoco debiste confiarte** — La diosa se desploma en el suelo pero Bills echa el cascabel al foso y la onda genera que se abra como una especie de espejo — **ex hoc quod ad me** — Traducción : " Que regrese a mi lo que abandonó este mundo " — **ex hoc quod ad me** — El espejo se rompe en cientos de pedazos para ver que era un haz de luz mientras que las aguas formaba una silueta se formaba la forma de una mujer que se eleva para caer a los brazos del destructor quien la atrapa para mirar a la joven de tez blanca orejas puntiagudas y cabellos blancos , al abrir los ojos ve al dios de la destrucción quien estaba respirando de manera acelerada — **¿ Stedlana ? ¿ Te encuentras bien ?** —

— **Tuve una pesadilla ...** — Ella ve como el dios de la destrucción estaba completamente lastimado — **¿ Sr Bills ? ¿ Que le paso ?** — Ella se trata de levantar pero no podía estaba muy debilitada pero aun así se queda en brazos del destructor — **Espere a que me recupere para curarle** — Ella se duerme mientras que Bills la cargaba en su brazo y con su única mano libre toma un poco de agua de la fuente para quedar vigilando a su pequeña amiga

 _ **En el planeta supremo**_

Gohan despertaba en el planeta supremo mientras que su estomago chillaba , al abrir los ojos los supremos estaban disfrutando de su te mientras que el saiyajin se acercaba — **¿ Cuanto tiempo estuve dormido ?** —

— **Como unas 20 horas** — El anciano de hace 15 generaciones le da un sorbo a su te mientras que miraba a Gohan quien apretaba sus manos para probar su poder — **Por cierto ¿ cuanto quieres volverte mas fuerte ?** —

— **Osea con la danza que usted hizo para derrotar a Majin Boo** — El saiyajin se sienta mientras el supremo Kaiosama lo miraba — **¿ Acaso existe otro método ?** —

— **Por su puesto que si muchacho tonto** — Gohan queda sorprendido mientras que el supremo Kaiosama estiraba sus manos — **Es mucho mas rápida que la danza ritual** —

— **¿ Y por que no lo uso antes cuando peleamos contra Majin Boo ?** —

— **Por que tu padre no cumplió su promesa y no tuve ni la cita ni la foto de esa linda muchacha** — El supremo se cruza de brazos mientras que Gohan lo miraba

— **Con todo respeto supremo kaiosama ... Esa es un a verdadera tontería** — El supremo le saca la lengua mientras que el mitad saiyajin se acerca — **¿ Aun recuerda como ese método para liberar mis poderes ?** —

— **Por supuesto que si muchacho tonto** — El supremo se sienta mientras que Gohan lo miraba — **¿ Si crees que te diré como es estas equivocado ?** —

— **Por favor supremo kaiosama , necesito volverme mas fuerte para ayudar a mi papá** — El supremo kaiosama se pone de pie mientras miraba a Gohan — **¿** **Entonces me ayudara ?** —

— **Si me presentas a una chica bonita si** —

— **Por favor supremo Kaiosama es de vida o muerte** —

— **Esta bien , esta bien muchacho siéntate** — Gohan se sienta mientras que el supremo tomaba una taza de te — **Necesito que te concentres** — Este asiente con la cabeza mientras que el supremo se concentraba — **Cuéntame como sera la chica** —

— **¡ Supremo kaiosama es urgente !** —

El anciano extiende sus manos mientras Gohan sentía como unas llamas en su corazón y el supremo se concentraba , el se quedaba sin aire mientras que el supremo Kaiosama liberaba todo su poder y al abrir los ojos su poder se dispara de manera descomunal

— **Listo muchacho , tus poderes están liberados y al máximo** — Gohan se levanta y da unos pasos para salir del campo del supremo kaiosama y eleva sus poderes al máximo — **Que muchacho tan tonto** —

— **Supremo kaiosama mis poderes no aumentaron para nada** —

— **Es por que debes transformarte muchacho tonto** —

Gohan comienza a reírse mientras se transformaba en super saiyajin y sus poderes se dispararon con tal magnitud que deja un cráter muy profundo y muy ancho — **Es cierto , soy muy poderoso** — Los supremos se sorprenden al ver el elevado poder de Gohan — **Esto es increíble , soy mucho mas poderoso de lo que recuerdo** —

— **No te confíes solo por que te transformaste muchacho** — El supremo Kaiosama estaba de brazos cruzados mientras lo miraba — **El echo que tus poderes hayan crecido no implica la victoria** —

— **¿ Por que lo dices supremo kaiosama ?** — Gohan vuelve al estado base — **¿ Acaso son enemigos tan poderosos que mis poderes nuevos no bastan ?** —

— **Oh por su puesto que son muy poderosos** — El supremo se pone de pie mientras se quitaba los arcillos de sus oídos para dárselos a Gohan — **Si tu padre los necesita dáselos para que se fusione con Vegeta y así servirá de algo en su fase super saiyajin dios azul** —

— **Gracias supremo Kaiosama** — El se pone el arcillo y el otro lo guarda en su cinturón — **Bueno debo irme supremo Kaiosama , gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi** — Gohan es llevado a la tierra para que regrese a su casa a descansar y con la velocidad de un rayo llegue a ver a su esposa y a su hija — **Videl te extrañe** — Los dos se abrazan mientras que cargaba a su hija — **Espero que podamos estar un poco en paz** —

 _ **Mientras Tanto**_

Vegeta estaba en una cueva oscura mientras veía como una silueta se formaba a lo lejos , con unos pasos avanza para ver que era Goku quien estaba parado sonriendo

— **¿ Kakarotto ? ¿ Que haces aquí ?** — Goku se transforma en super saiyajin dios azul y se lanza contra el príncipe pero este no se podía transformar , este sentía que sus poderes se debilitaban cada vez mas y mas a tal grado de ver a Goku transformándose en un ser que va mas allá de la imaginación pero el no podía hacer nada — **¿ Por que no puedo transformarme ?** — Goku se acercaba con una sonrisa maniática y su ki elevándose , junto a el aparece Bills el destructor y Kuriza con sus máximos poderes — _**¿ Que esta pasando ? ¿ que es todo esto ?**_ —

— **_Tu mente liberada no esta , las ambiciones de tu corazon oscuras son , metas de codicia trazadas estan_** —

— **¿ Que significa ?** — Vegeta se trata elevar con todo su ki pero ve como aparece Freezer , Cell , Broly , Majin Boo con sus poderes al máximo y con mirada agresiva al príncipe — **Malditos , los destruiré** — Vegeta los ataca con suma velocidad pero este no los puede tocar debido a su elevado nivel de pelea , Vegeta se transforma en super saiyajin y los ataca pero Freezer le da un puñetazo y lo lanza contra Goku — **Kakarotto** — El saiyajin lo aprieta del cuello contra la pared pero este seguía luchando

— **_Tus ambiciones destrucción son , tu ira marca tu perdición , tu meta no esta clara por que tu mente nublada esta_** —

Vegeta trataba de luchar pero no lograba resistir los poderosos ataques de sus enemigos — **Malditos insectos , soy el príncipe de los saiyajines , debo destruirlos soy el guerrero mas fuerte del universo** —

— **_Sin la ira que te envenena es producto de tu enfado , la cura simple sera_** —

Vegeta se pone a pensar y recordar lo que le dijo y cierra los ojos concentrándose en su respiración — _**Todo lo que dijo es cierto , solo hay una forma de vencerlo**_ —

— _**Si tu camino tu señalas , el poder puro conseguirás pero usarlo con sabiduría debes para que la corrupción tu corazón y alma no envenene**_ —

Vegeta respira mientras calmaba su corazón para que se llenara de paz mientras que las ilusiones lo atacaban pero este estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y las manos cerradas , los golpes solo lo traspasaban y el se relajaba mas y mas

— _**Tu corazón calmado debe estar , tu mente despejada debe ser , tu alma como luz será**_ — Las ilusiones desaparecen mientras que las ilusiones se debilitaban para volverse humo mientras que Vegeta se levanta y sale de la cueva mientras su maestro lo esperaba — **¿ Estas listo joven príncipe ?** — El saiyajin se inclina delante de su maestro quien estaba concentrado en su alumno mientras que pensaba como entrenar al príncipe de los saiyajines — **Es hora que des un paso a un lado y te superes a ti mismo** — Vegeta se pone serio pero calmado y se prepara elevando su ki al máximo — **Ahora tus limites pasaras y puestas abiertas hallaras** —

 ** _Mientras tanto_**

Bills sentía como su joven estaba abriendo sus bellos ojos lentamente , mientras que su mano acariciaba su morada y áspera piel , la única luz de esperanza que quería estaba delante de ella — **Vamos a casa** —

 **Continuara**


	8. El Atentado

**El Atentado**

El saiyajin que había entrenado en un planeta catastrófico había incrementado su poder en una gran cantidad , su ki se había elevado tanto que con una simple onda podía destruir un universo entero sin hacer mucho esfuerzo , Goku noto que el estado de super saiyajin dios super saiyajin estaba al máximo , el no necesitaba estar transformado para estar de pie en un planeta tan destructivo — **Eh hecho todo lo posible para entrenar y aun así logre elevar mucho mi ki** — Con la técnica Kaio-Ken estaba dispuesto a mantener el equilibrio del universo y salvar a los suyos — _**A pesar del corto tiempo que estuve entrenando mi poder se elevó de una forma increíble , casi no puedo creer que mi ki sea tan alto**_ — Goku se transforma en super saiyajin dios azul y carga una Genki-Dama para lanzarla pero este vuelve a su estado base para retener la energía con sus manos — **Es demasiado ...** — La energía explota lanza al saiyajin contra varias montañas — **Eso ... fue... Intenso** — Goku cae de rodillas mientras sudaba — **Supongo que tendré que volver para ayudar al Sr Bills y Wiss en sus problemas** — El saiyajin toma una de las pocas semillas para volver a recargar su poder , el coloca los dedos en su frente para ir al planeta de Bills — **¡ Hola Wiss !** —

— **Goku ¿ acaso no te dijo que no vinieras aquí ?** — El se rasca la cabeza — **En fin , no tenemos razones para estar tan calmados como tu** —

— **Lo se** — Goku se acerca a Wiss — **¿ Quien es Draenor ?** —

El asistente de dios de la destrucción se sienta en el suelo — **Hace mucho tiempo existió un ser que iba mas allá de la realidad** — El saiyajin se sienta mientras que escuchaba la historia de Wiss — **Un ser que puede destruir la realidad como la conocemos , ni siquiera los guardaespaldas de Zeno-Sama pueden hacer nada contra el** —

— **¿ Quien es el dios del infinito ?** —

— **Un guerreo que venció a Draenor en tiempos milenarios** — Goku se sorprende de lo dicho por Wiss — **Ni el Daishinkan-Sama puede hacer algo contra un ser asi** —

— **Por cierto ¿ Donde esta el Sr Bills ?** — El saiyajin mira a todos lados pero no lo encontraba — **¿ Esta durmiendo de nuevo ?** —

— **El Sr Bills fue ... Por alguien que tanto deseaba estar con el** — Los dos ven que un portal se abre y ven al dios de la destrucción cargando un cuerpo de una joven , el deshacedor de mundos estaba muy mal herido mientras que Wiss sale volando para verla dormir y coloca sus manos en la cabeza — **Parece que no tiene daño alguno** — El destructor cae sentado mientras que su maestro lo curaba con su bastón y este se pone de pie — **Le dije que no podía romper las barreras de la vida y la muerte** —

— **¡ Silencio ! Recuerda que soy un dios** — El destructor toma a la chica y la lleva a su cama para mirarla dormir — **Se que despertaras Stedlana** — Bills comienza a meditar mientras que Wiss y Goku quedaban afuera del castillo casi destruido

— **Esa señorita es una muchacha llamada Stedlana y me temo que fue la única compañera del Sr Bills** —

— **¡¿ QUE ?! ¡¿ EL SR BILLS TIENE NOVIA ?!** — Goku estaba asombrado con la boca abierta — **No puedo creerlo , yo pensé que el Sr Bills no se preocupaba por nadie mas que el mismo** —

— **Así era o por lo menos hasta que la perdió** — Wiss recordaba ese día con suma tristeza — **Si crees que pelear por un pudin , imagínate que ni destruyendo varias galaxias lo habían calmado** — El maestros de Bills mientras caminaba delante de Goku — **De ahí cambio y es por eso que el supremo Kaiosama decía que cuando el despertaba y destruía planetas enteros** —

— **¿ Crees que el Sr Bills siga destruyendo planetas ?** —

— **Oh claro que si , el es el dios de la destrucción y para eso fue creado** — Al ver que el estaba cuidando a la chica , Wiss lo mira con tristeza — **Shh** — Los dos caminaron hasta la cocina mientras que Wiss preparaba la cena — **Solo espero que el equilibrio del universo no se dañe** —

— **¿ A que te refieres Wiss ?** —

— **Los muertos no pueden estar en el mundo de los vivos , es parte del equilibrio que creara una paradoja en el tiempo y espacio** — El le echa sal a la cena — **Eso siempre crea daño entre el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos** — El asistente sirve en los platos y se lo entrega a Goku

— **Muchas gracias** — Con una sonrisa comienza a comer de manera acelerada mientras que Wiss miraba a Bills quien trataba de ocultar sus lagrimas pero tampoco trataba de dormirse — **¿ Sucede algo Wiss ?** —

— **Me preocupa el Sr Bills** — El le da una mordida a su cena pero Goku toma el plato para llegar a donde estaba el destructor de planetas

— **Sírvase Sr Bills** — El destructor no se atrevía a mirarlo — **Es una buena persona** — El destructor toma el plato pero lo rechaza mientras que Goku lo miraba mientras que el ser de orejas largas estaba meditando — **¿ Estará bien ?** — La sangre de Bills caía de sus heridas — **Quizás debemos curarlo** —

— **Déjame solo** — Goku le deja el plato y se levanta para ir a la cocina mientras que Stedlana tocia y alerta para colocar su mano sobre su frente — **_Stedlana..._** — La chica de ojos rosas se calma y el dios de la destrucción se vuelve a calmar mientras cierra los ojos para meditar , pero Goku y Wiss comían mientras que el saiyajin miraba al destructor

— _**El Sr Bills parece muy serio**_ — Goku termina su plato mientras Wiss se limpiaba con una servilleta de tela — **Oye Wiss ¿ que pasaría si no podemos detener a Draenor ?** —

El asistente guarda el plato en el fregadero que tenia — **No sabría decirlo , a decir verdad no conozco mucho de sus planes** — Goku se pone serio mientras que Wiss usaba sus poderes para higienizar los trastos mientras que el saiyajin miraba la cara del destructor

— **Voy a dar todo lo posible para ayudarles** —

— **No lo dudo** —

 _En un Planeta Lejano_

Vegeta se encontraba sentado meditando con un estado de serenidad , los días y las horas se marcaban en su cara y en su barba que estaba creciendo lentamente , el saiyajin cerraba los ojos delante de su pequeño maestro verde quien estaba levitando — **_Concentrarte debes , el poder dentro tuyo esta y liberarlo debes_** — Vegeta se pone firme mientras escuchaba el aleteo de las mariposas y la gotera de los arboles — _**Liberarlo no sabes , yo enseñarte puedo**_ — Vegeta comienza a levitar mientras se envolvía en una aura de super saiyajin dios azul pero su cabello seguía negro — **_Tu poder es grande y controlarlo debes_** —

— **_Estoy preparado_** — Vegeta abre los ojos pero estos estaban de color morado brillante mientras se paraba delante de su maestro — **Me transformare** — El príncipe de los saiyajines comienza a transformarse y su maestro lo miraba serio , su aura era de color morado y este ataca a su maestro con un puñetazo pero este lo atrapa haciendo que el de aura morada clara le trata de barrer las piernas pero el de piel verde lo esquivaba mientras que Vegeta lanzaba golpes pero el de orejas puntiagudas los esquivaba con una velocidad asombrosa — **Ahora entiendo por que le llaman el " antiguo maestro " , aun así debo golpearlo una vez** — El príncipe lanza una bola de energía y el maestro lo corta con su mano para sentir el ki de Vegeta y salta golpeando al saiyajin con una patada lanzando su cuerpo contra las charcas de lodo , el saiyajin se levanta para recibir un puñetazo en la cara , este mira y ve a su maestro con la mano extendida para lanzarlo con su Ki — **Es muy rápido** — El saiyajin sale volando a los cielos pero detrás de el estaba su maestro y lo golpea con un canto de mano que apenas coloca en su hombro lanzando al príncipe al suelo con tanta fuerza que queda inconsciente

— **Aun aprender mucho tienes , pero fe en ti tengo** —

 _En el planeta de Bills_

La joven de ojos rosados abre los ojos mientras que Bills estaba mirando con tono de esperanza a que ella dijera algo pero su sonrisa decía mucho — **Hola** —

— **Hola** — El destructor le sonríe mientras que Wiss y Goku aparecen para que el asistente le deje un plato con comida y algo para beber — **Come , tienes que recuperar fuerzas** —

— **Sr Wiss , lo extrañe también** — El asistente le sonríe pero la de cabellos blancos ve a Goku sonriendo — **¿ Quien es el ? ¿ Es tu nuevo sirviente ?** —

— **No , es un tonto que quiere volverse mas fuerte** — Goku se rasca la cabeza mientras se reía — **Estuve esperando 500 años por volverte a ver** —

— **No pensé que irías por mi** — La joven deja el plato limpio de lado y se acerca para besar al destructor — **Gracias por salvarme** — Bills se levanta mientras que su mirada seria delataba algo malo , Goku se pone serio y Wiss levanta su bastón — **¿ Que sucede ?** — Ninguno de los tres reacciono — **Sr Bills ¿ que esta pasando ?** —

— **Quiero que te quedes aquí Stedlana** — Los dos toman el cuerpo de Wiss y este despega mientras llegaban al templo de Zeno-Sama quien estaba aburrido mientras sus guardaespaldas lo custodiaban — **Zeno-Sama** —

— **¡ Goku !** — El destructor se inclina pero el rey del universo lo ignora mientras que va volando al saiyajin — **¿ Como estas ?** —

— **Vaya vaya , ha pasado tiempo** — El saiyajin estaba serio mientras que Bills se ponía firme — **Zeno-sama me temo que esta en peligro ...** — Los guardaespaldas de Zeno-Sama caen de rodillas mientras se tomaban la cabeza — **Zeno-Sama ¡ Vayase pronto de aquí !** — Los guardaespaldas se levantan pero su mirada era diferente , Wiss agita su bastón y hace retroceder a los agentes pero mientras que Goku y Bills protegían al rey de los universos pero una onda de polvo estelar los hace retroceder — **Daishinkan-Sama , proteja a Zeno-Sama les daré tiempo para huir** — El protector de aurora azul se lanza contra los guardias pero estos se lo quitan de encima

— **¡ Wiss !** — Goku sale volando transformado en super saiyajin dios azul pero el guardia se le aparece y con su mano lo quita de su camino , Bills se coloca delante del rey y extiende su mano para atacar a los soldados pero Zeno-Sama lo detiene — **Sr Bills saque a Zeno-sama de** **aquí** — El saiyajin se pone delante y le lanza un Kame-Hame-Ha pero los agentes no hacen nada , el soldado le da una bofetada y lo lanza contra el trono del rey de los dioses , pero Goku se levanta y trata de golpear con una patada al soldado pero este lo toma de la pierna y lo azota en el suelo

— **Maldición ...** — Bills mira a Zeno-sama quien estaba un poco asombrado pero este lo mira — **Lo siento Zeno-sama , lo siento si no pude protegerlo** — Bills sale volando para tomar al guardia de la espalda pero este le da un codazo y lo lanza al suelo , El saiyajin se levanta para comenzar a atacar con sus ataques pero este solo los bloqueaba con un solo dedo , Bills aprovecha y lo toma por debajo de los brazos haciendo una toma , Goku trata de golpearlo pero el soldado se separa y les hace chocar las cabezas

— **Zeno-Sama ... Salga de aquí** — Wiss trata de cubrir el escape del rey de los dioses pero el Daishinkan-sama peleaba con fuerza pero el guardaespaldas lo golpea en el estomago dejándolo de rodillas , el rey del universo siente el poder de Draenor quien miraba como los guardaespaldas masacraban a sus aliados — **No podemos hace nada** —

— **¡ Kaioken ... AUMENTADO 1000 VECES !** — Los ojos de Goku se volvieron blanco mientras que el super saiyajin dios azul arrasaba todo con su aura y antes que se percataran golpea a un soldado con un puñetazo haciendo arrastrar sus pies y va a donde esta el otro soldado para golpearlo con una patada lanzando su cuerpo varios metros pero Goku cae de rodillas aun no detenía el Kaio-ken — **¡** **No dejare que sigan destruyendo el universo !** — El saiyajin sale disparado contra Draenor con tanta velocidad pero este frunce el ceño y con una patada lo lanza al suelo con tanta fuerza que deja al saiyajin inconsciente , el Daishinkan-sama estaba siendo corrompido pero antes de perder toda consciencia lanza una bola de energía al suelo creando una cortina de humo pero cuando Draenor saca la cortina , ninguno estaba ahí

— **Pueden correr pero no podrán esconderse todo el tiempo** —

 _En el Planeta de Bills_

El supremo Kaioshin deja el cuerpo de Goku y ve a Wiss lastimado con Bills quien sujetaba al rey de los dioses , este lo suelta con delicadeza

— **Gracias Supremo Kaioshi , sin usted estaríamos muertos** — Wiss le agradece de manera cortes mientras que Bills se sentaba con todo su cuerpo adolorido — **Si Goku esta inconsciente no podrá comer la semilla del ermitaño** — La chica de ojos rosa se acerca y extiende sus manos mientras que comenzaba a curarlo pero el poder que tenia el saiyajin era demasiado grande como para que ella lo sane pero este comienza a respirar y Wiss coloca una semilla del ermitaño en su boca — **Goku , come esto ... Es una semilla del ermitaño** — El saiyajin comienza a abrir los ojos y parpadear con gran velocidad y levantarse — **¿ Como te sientes ?** —

— **¿ Que paso ? ¿ Que hago aquí** — El saiyajin mira a todos lados pero ve al supremo Kaioshin asombrado — **¿ Draenor me dejo inconsciente de nuevo con otro golpe ?** —

— **¿ Como es posible que soportaras un Kaioken por mil veces ?** — El saiyajin mira a Bills quien estaba herido tomando una semilla del ermitaño que quedaba — **Por que tu cuerpo hubiera explotado por la cantidad de poder** —

— **No lo se Sr Bills** — El saiyajin se levanta y eleva su ki — **Que bien mi poder a aumentado** — El dios de la destrucción le hace frente a Goku — **¿ Por que me mira con esa cara ?** —

— **Tu deber era proteger a Zeno-Sama y casi te mueres** —

— **Si es que ya me morí dos veces , no creo que me muera otra vez** — El se rasca la cabeza mientras que Wiss recuperaba su poder — **Bien , ire a pelear de nuevo contra Draenor para vencer a ese sujeto** —

— **¡¿ Estas loco ?!** — Bills se acerca mientras encaraba con gruñidos — **¡ No pudiste con el antes ! ¡¿ que te hace pensar que podrás ahora ?!** —

— **Bueno supongo que algo se me ocurrirá** — Bills coloca esa mirada seria mientras que el saiyajin retrocedia — **¿ Que hacemos entonces ?** —

— **Creo Sr Bills que lo mas sensato es proteger a Zeno-sama** — El asistente usa sus poderes para revisar el universo pero estaba casi todo corrompido — **Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora antes que la corrupción de Draenor** — Todos se juntan mientras que Wiss los envuelve en un campo de fuerza y salir volando mientras que Bills tenia la mirada seria al ver a su joven quien aun seguía inconsciente , Goku sostenía a Zeno-sama y el supremo Kaioshin se sostenía del hombro de Goku — **¿ Cuanto durara el viaje ?** —

— **Lo suficiente para alejarnos de la corrupción de Draenor** — Wiss viajaba mientras pensaba en alguna idea pero el único recurso era que todos los dioses se unieran pero para su desgracia , casi todos habían sido corrompidos por la ira del ser oscuro — _**No hay remedio , solo se puede hacer una cosa pero parece que el Sr Bills se niega a aceptar la realidad sobre el super dios del infinito**_ — El de pelo blanco respira hondo mientras que Goku tenia la necesidad de salir a pelear pero no podía dejar a su pequeño amigo , Wiss mira a los demás supervivientes pero no queda de otra opción mas que seguir el plan original — _**Solo espero que no caigamos en la corrupción de ese ser tan perverso**_ — El asistente ve a casi todos dormidos por el extenuante viaje pero al ver un planeta pobre , deshabitado y con aspecto demacrado — **Despierten , hemos llegado** — Todos abren los ojos para que Wiss descienda y el terreno escarpado comienza a ceder con el peso de los guerreros , Wiss crea una atmósfera para que pueda respirar — **Solo nos queda esperar aqui un tiempo** —

— **Wiss no podemos esperar , debemos luchar para proteger el universo entero** — Goku apretaba sus puños mientras que su impotencia lo hacia imposible razonar de manera adecuada — **Si dejamos que Draenor gane , no habrá manera de derrotarlo** —

— **Si peleas contra un ser universal como el , lo mas probable es que te aplaste como un insecto** — Bills comienza a respirar acelerado — **Solo planeando una defensa podremos ganar** —

— _**Maldición ...**_ — El saiyajin elevaba su ki mientras que Wiss miraba el deseo de pelea — _**Por mas que me entrene en cualquier lado no podre vencer a Draenor ... No así**_ — Goku da unos pasos mientras colocaba sus dedos en su frente y miraba a los demás — **Iré por el supremo kaiosama para traerlo a este planeta** — El saiyajin llega al planeta para encontrar al supremo kaiosama de 15 generaciones sentado como siempre — **¿ Supremo kaiosama ?** — Este se da vuelta y comienza a atacar a Goku pero este lo esquiva — _**No puede ser , el poder de Draenor también llego hasta el planeta supremo , no me imagino si llego al planeta de kaiosama**_ — El saiyajin se va con la teletransportacion a la tierra para sacar a kamisama pero este también estaba corrompido para su sorpresa por lo que decide regresar con Wiss y Bills — **Me temo que todos han caído con la corrupción de Draenor , ya no hay nada que podamos hacer** — El saiyajin mira con sus ojos el suelo mientras pensaba en como detener al ser oscuro pero no se le ocurría nada

— **Es evidente que los dioses han caído bajo la influencia de Draenor** — Bills comienza a pensar mientras que movía su cola de lado a lado — _**No nos queda mas que luchar con todo lo que tengamos**_ — El destructor se alerta para ver caer un ser con forma de diablo y alas agujereadas producto de las batallas

— **¡ Ustedes !** — El ser de piel oscura estaba serio mientras que sus pesuñas rajaban el suelo , sus zarpas de oso con grandes garras mientras que su cuerpo estaba soltando estática negra — **Entreguen a Zeno-sama y me asegurare de que su muerte sea rápida** — El demonio aprieta su zarpa derecha mientras creaba una bola de energía negra y roja

— **Zeno-sama se queda aquí** — Bills se pone en guardia mientras que Goku y Wiss cubrían al rey de los dioses , el destructor se envuelve en un aura morada mientras se ponía serio — **No te daré la opción de que te vayas por que se que no lo harás** —

— **Estas en lo cierto** — El destructor de estrellas sale volando al dios pero este desaparece y con una patada lo golpea en la nuca lanzando al demonio contra el suelo , El demonio se levanta y lo ataca con sus zarpas pero Bills lo esquivaba , a pesar de no tener todo su poder lograba dominar el campo de batalla — **No pensé que aun te quedara fuerza** — El de ojos rojos se levanta para hacerle frente al dios pero este aun estaba un poco agitado pero se pone firme — **Aun así no me dejare ganar** — Goku trata de pelear pero Wiss lo detiene , el saiyajin mira al asistente pero este le niega con la cabeza — **¡ Recibe el poder de la bola infernal !** — El demonio junta sus manos para crear una bola de energía y se la lanza al destructor quien le da un puñetazo y la lanza al aire dejando al ser alado un poco asombrado

— **Eso fue muy patético** — El dios se desliza delante del demonio quien trata de golpearlo con un puñetazo pero el dios lo atrapa con sus dedos dejando al demonio asombrado — **Ahora viene la destrucción** — El dios le da un puñetazo en el estomago mientras que un destello se formaba en su cuerpo y el demonio se desintegraba delante de todos — **Solo era un espía ... Debemos movernos** — El destructor ve a su joven quien se acercaba debilitada para curar al dios de la destrucción pero este le detiene las manos — **Estas muy debilitada Stedlana , no te arriesgare** —

— **Pero...** —

El asistente y el saiyajin se miran mientras que Goku estaba confundido — **Es la primera vez que veo que el Sr Bills se preocupa por alguien mas** —

— **Si conocieras al Sr Bills antes que perdiera a Stedlana no lograrías creerlo** — El destructor mira a los dos que venian detras de el — **¿ Me entiendes ?** —

— **El Sr Bills esta enamorado de esa muchacha ? Quien lo creería** — El saiyajin quien cargaba al rey de los dioses y los dos se miraban y se sonreían — **En fin eso era un simple agente , los verdaderos guerreros son mas poderosos que Daishinkan-sama** — El rey de los dioses mira a los guerreros quienes parecían serios en tratar de protegerlos

— **¿ Que haremos Wiss ?** —

— **Por ahora la prioridad es proteger a Zeno-sama** — Goku se pone a pensar pero al ver al suelo recuerda como Vegeta deseaba volverse mas fuerte por lo que tenia esperanzas para que el se vuelva mas fuerte de lo que era — **Extrañas a tu amigo Vegeta** —

— **Vegeta es muy fuerte solo que jamas le di oportunidad de demostrar su poder** — Goku sonreía mientras que pensaba en el tipo de entrenamiento tendría el príncipe — **Se que Vegeta formara parte fundamental en esto** —

 **Continuara**


	9. Protejan a Zeno-sama

**Protejan a Zeno-Sama**

El dios de la destrucción había acabado con uno de los agentes de Draenor , pero aun así no se sentían a salvo , a pesar de tener un incontenible poder no eran rival para un ser de tal magnitud , Goku seguía un entrenamiento guiado por Wiss pero no serviría de mucho , mientras que el supremo kaishin usaba su esfera de cristal para revisar todos los cuadrantes pero ningún sector estaba a salvo de la corrupción , todo era oscuridad y caos , los que no estaban infectados eran pronto destruidos por sus colegas que poseídos por la corrupción del ser oscuro estaban sedientos de sangre — **No hay nada , todo se a terminado** — Goku detiene sus flexiones , el asistente voltea y el dios de la destrucción se pone de pie — **Solo quedamos nosotros , no tenemos mas refuerzos y Zeno-Sama debe ser protegido a toda costa antes que le hagan daño** —

— **Disculpa supremo kaioshin ¿ Acaso estas insinuando que no podemos hacer nada para ayudar ?¿ Por que no usamos el agua ultra sagrada para liberar de los males a todos en el universo ?** —

— **Con todo respeto Sr Goku no creo que el agua ultra sagrada sirva para deshacer tremendo caos** — El de cresta blanca se sienta con las piernas cruzadas — **Si tan solo el supremo Kaiosama estuviera con nosotros podríamos tener algún indicio de como deshacer esta maldad** —

— **Dudo mucho que el viejo Kaiosama sepa algo de todo esto** — El destructor estaba pensativo en cuanto a la relacion , el sudo caia de su frente mientras sus manos temblaban de nerviosismo — **Solo nos queda luchar hasta nuestro ultimo aliento** —

— **¿Por que dice eso Sr Bills ? ¿ Acaso se esta dando por vencido ?** —

— **¡¿ Que ?! Claro que no , pero es mejor morir como un guerrero que vivir escondiéndose como un cobarde** —

— **La falta de sueño le ah afectado Sr Bills** — El asistente ve a Goku siguiendo su entrenamiento mientras que escuchaba en su mente — **¿** **Sucede algo Goku ?** —

— **¡ Ese es Piccoro !** — La voz del extraterrestre verde se hacia sentir a lo lejos mientras que el saiyajin trataba de concentrarse con todo escaso poder mental

— _**Goku , me encuentro en el planeta de los Namekusein , todos los guerreros estan peleando contra unos seres poderosos , necesito que nos ayudes**_ —

— **¡ Allá voy Piccoro resiste un poco mas !** —

— _**¡ Rápido !**_ — Los guerreros se toman de Goku quien hace la teletransportacion dejando al Kaioshin y a Stedlana al cuidado de Zeno-Sama quien estaba dormido — **Solo un poco mas y traerán ayuda** — Los namekusein estaban siendo derrotados por los demonios , mientras que Piccoro luchaba con fuerza y lanzaba sus rayos contra los seres oscuros , el saiyajin , el dios y su asistente aparecen para ver el ejercito de Draenor arrasando con la aldea de los Namekusein — **Me alegro de verte** —

— **Yo me encargare de esto** — Bills comienza a levitar mientras que los demonios y soldados veían al ser de aura morada quien con sus manos crea bolas de energía asesinando al ejercito , las bolas provenían de su aura que estaba estallando por la ira proveniente del dios de la destrucción — **¿ Cuantos sobrevivieron ?** —

— **El gran patriarca sobrevivió y solo unos cuantos guerreros** — El de piel verde se cruza de brazos mientras que Goku miraba el campo lleno de cuerpos sin vida — **Por cierto Goku ¿ cuantos dioses están de nuestro lado ?** —

— **Me temo que solo el Sr Bills se libero de la corrupción de Draenor** — El asistente mira al destructor quien descendía con toda calma — **No se cuanto daño pueda hacer esta vez un ser tan poderoso** —

— **Eh Wiss ya vamos a casa de una vez ¿ no ?** — El asistente suspira de forma muy abrupta y camina al destructor quien aun tenia la mirada seria — **Aun no podremos dejar solo a Zeno-sama** — Goku junta a todo el grupo y son llevados al planeta de Bills

— **Oye Goku ¿ Donde esta Vegeta ?** — El de traje naranja se alerta y empieza a mirar para todos lados — **No lo veo en ningún lugar** —

— **¡ Es cierto perdí a Vegeta !** — Goku comienza a mirar por todos lados — **¿ Donde lo deje ?** —

— **Vegeta aparecerá en el momento adecuado Goku , pero es mejor que estemos preparados para proteger a Zeno-sama en caso de otro atentado** — El saiyajin se transforma en ssj dios azul pero Wiss movía la cabeza de lado a lado — **No me refería ahora** —

— **¿ Que haremos ahora Wiss ?** — El asistente se pone a pensar y mira al destructor que estaba parado en frente de Zeno-sama como su guardaespaldas personal

— **Espero que se sienta cómodo Zeno-sama** — El rey de los dioses estaba sonriendo — **Esa es la misma cama que usaba el Sr Bills para dormir durante siglos evitando su trabajo** —

— **¡ Wiss !** —

— **Recuerdo cuando el Sr Bills dijo que estaba enfermo solo por que la galaxia del oeste se le hacia muy lejos para el** — El destructor estaba con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos — **Pasó 32 años en cama viendo animes en la televisión** —

— **¡ WISS !** —

— **¿ Que se le ofrece Sr Bills ?** —

— **Cállate , no creo que a Zeno-sama le preocupe eso en estas situaciones tan difíciles** — El destructor mira a Zeno-sama quien lo miraba fijo — **Te juro que me las pagaras Wiss** —

El saiyajin miraba al cielo mientras que Piccoro se daba cuenta que Bills estaba muy apegado a su señor — **Por cierto Goku ¿ por que no puedes hacer algo contra un enemigo asi ?** —

— **Pues a decir verdad , el que esta detrás de esto se llama Draenor y me derroto de tan solo un golpe** —

— **No estoy seguro de su poder pero si es tan poderoso como para que el dios de la destrucción y su asistente no puedan hacer nada estamos en serios problemas** — El de piel verde se da cuenta del enorme poder de Goku y se encamina a donde estaba Wiss — **Quiero pedirte un favor** —

— **En que puedo servirte** —

— **Quiero volverme mas fuerte** — Wiss se pone serio y mira como Bills custodiaba al rey de los dioses , Kaioshin estaba sentado meditando y Goku miraba al cielo con preocupación — **Los ayudare a pelear contra cualquier enemigo que haya aquí** —

— **Entiendo , pero a decir verdad no creo que seas de mucha ayuda** — Piccoro comienza a gruñir entre dientes por el rechazo de Wiss — **No hay necesidad de molestarse por eso** — Wiss toma su bastón y mira al Namek — **Te dare 3 días para que te vuelvas lo mas poderoso que puedas y ya veremos si considere tu ayuda** — El de piel verde es llevado a la dimensión donde Goku y Vegeta entrenaban antes de la llegada de Freezer — _**El Sr Bills parece muy serio , pobre de Vados , ojala pudiera ayudarla**_ —

 _En otro Planeta_

Vegeta entrenaba con su maestro en estado base , los puñetazos del príncipe eran lanzados a gran velocidad pero el antiguo maestro los bloqueaba y los esquivaba , Vegeta asciende con toda su velocidad pero al chocar su puño con el del maestro se da cuenta del choque eléctrico lo que hace que el descienda y mire su puño

— **El poder puro en tus venas corre joven príncipe** — El maestro cae al suelo — **Liberarlo debes pero no en base de la ira , liberarlo debes para proteger a los tuyos y por avaricia no** —

— **Si maestro** — Vegeta se inclina y se transforma en Super saiyajin y ataca al maestro pero este lo esquiva con suma facilidad para golpear con un puño al alumno pero este lo bloquea y con una sonrisa lanza a su maestro pero este gira en el aire y sale disparado con una patada en el estomago del príncipe con tanta fuerza que sale volando con tanta fuerza que su cuerpo atraviesa varios arboles y una montaña , al levantar la cabeza el maestro baja con una patada para hundirlo en el suelo — **No puedo creer que a pesar de todo este tiempo no pueda darle un solo golpe** — El maestro estaba sentado con una tasa de te y Vegeta se levanta con una sonrisa — **Tu vida es interesante antiguo maestro** — El saiyajin comienza a beber pero se quema la lengua

— **Alcanzar a tu maestro no debes , Superarte a ti mismo debes** — El maestro se sirve mas te mientras Vegeta pensaba en lo que decía — **Poder interno tienes , pero a ti mismo sobrepasar debes** —

— **Eso haré** — El saiyajin le sonríe a su maestro y sale volando a las heladas montañas donde comienza a meditar mientras se envolvía en un aura morada clara , el poder de Vegeta era muy elevado — **_El maestro tiene razón , soy muy fuerte pero no puedo liberarlo_** — El saiyajin comienza a meditar mientras en su mente se imaginaba las veces que había sido cruel con Bulma sin la capacidad de demostrarle cariño , las veces que olvido su cumpleaños , jamas estaba en casa para abrazarla mientras dormía , jamas estaba para ella por que solo se dedicaba a entrenar — _**Bulma ...**_ — El saiyajin la miraba sonreír y sentía una especie de paz interior — _**Trunks...**_ — El príncipe era tan orgulloso que jamas pasaba tiempo con su hijo , no lo dejaba entrenar con el por considerarlo una deshonra por su bajo poder de pelea , el chico no veía sonreír a su padre en sus cumpleaños ; El poder de Vegeta se empieza a elevar mientras que el saiyajin se levantaba y lanzaba su ki al aire — **El despertar de Vegeta ha comenzado** —

— _**El príncipe su poder elevó y ahora el momento de su prueba final llegara**_ — El saiyajin sale volando con mirada seria y el maestro se pone serio , el saiyajin ataca con todas sus fuerzas pero el antiguo maestro salta y lo ataca con una onda de ki pero el príncipe aparece por detrás y al golpearlo solo era una imagen de espejo — **Aun aprender mucho debes joven príncipe** —

— **Tengo tiempo de sobra para eso** — El saiyajin sale volando mientras trataba de golpear al maestro pero este lo esquivaba con suma facilidad pero con un rodillazo lo golpea lanzando su cuerpo pero este rebota y sale volando lanzando energía contra el maestro quien los esquivaba y las desviaba con su mano y con su mano le devuelve un ataque y lo arroja contra el suelo del pantano — **Maldición , aun así es muy poderoso** — Vegeta se levanta y se lanza con sus puñetazos pero el lo bloquea con su mano derecha mientras su izquierda sostenía el bastón de madera esperando el momento justo y cuando Vegeta parpadea le golpea con un bastonazo entre los ojos y Vegeta este se toma los ojos para sentir una patada en el estomago haciendo que Vegeta se vuelva a su estado base

— **Predecible eres joven príncipe , aun pensar mucho no debes** — El maestro se sienta con las piernas cruzadas mientras que el saiyajin abría los ojos — **Concentrarte debes joven príncipe , contar con tus ojos no debes** — El saiyajin cierra los ojos y comienza a escuchar el latido de corazón de su maestro y al salir a golpear a su maestro se da cuenta que la agudeza de su oído era mucho y se da cuenta cuando el bastón se levanta del suelo y logra detenerlo con sus manos pero un rodillazo lo golpea en la espalda dejando al príncipe en el suelo — **Un enemigo , enemigo es y no dejar que te golpee debes** —

— **Si lo se pero es difícil , es mas rápido , fuerte y astuto** — Vegeta se levanta mientras que se quitaba el lodo de la cara — **Aun así no puedo dejar que esas cosas destruyan a mi familia** —

— **Entonces luchar por los tuyos debes , levantarte siempre debes** — Vegeta se imagina las veces que fue pateado y derrotado por sus enemigos , cuando Majin Boo devoro a Bulma y a Trunks lo que hace que el príncipe se levante y se envuelve en un aura morada mientras miraba a su maestro y sale volando para golpearlo pero el maestro desaparece y siente su pequeño pie en la nuca — **La ira tu corazón domina , solo aprender a usarla debes** —

— **¿ Como es posible ? ¿ Como puedo usar la ira a mi favor ?** — Vegeta evita transformarse y se concentra pero cuando ve que una bola de fuego cae en el pantano — **¿ Que fue eso ? ¿ De donde se siente ese ki tan grande ?** —

— **Esconderte debes príncipe , tu destino aguardarte** — El príncipe se prepara para pelear pero el maestro lo empuja contra los arbustos y no podía moverse por que los poderes de su maestro no lo dejaban — _**Perdonarme debes Vegeta , pero vivir debes**_ —

— **Han pasado 500 años maestro** — Una figura de una persona con ojos verdes brillantes y cabellera negra , sus colmillos de vampiros y garras largas , su vestimenta era una armadura negra sin mangas con la insignia de Draenor — **Estos 500 años ... pasados en la oscuridad —**

— **Sentenciado a tus pecados pagar fuiste , pero lección importante no aprendiste** —

El guerrero de ojos verdes frunce el ceño — **No estoy aquí para escuchar tus consejos** — El soldado eleva su ki — **Estoy aquí para destruir a todos los que se opongan a mi señor** —

— **Tu fe en tu nuevo señor , equivocada podría estar ... Asi como tu fe en tu alma venderle a Draenor** — El ser de ojos brillantes los vuelve rojo y sale disparado pero el maestro mira a otro lado mientras que el ser preparaba una espada con su ki maligno — _**Proteger este universo debes príncipe , luchar por lo que crees justo debes**_ —

La espada atraviesa el cuerpo del antiguo maestro quien cae al suelo sin dejar salir un solo gemido de dolor , el principe ve como su maestro cae asesinado , el ser de ojos rojos los vuelve a tener de color verde fosforescente — **Solo eres basura , no se por que te decían maestro** — El ser se esfuma delante de los ojos de Vegeta quien recupera la movilidad de su cuerpo , no podía creer que su maestro este tan calmado , el saiyajin cae de rodillas mientras sus ojos se volvían de vidrio , Vegeta estaba al limite por lo que comienza a expulsar su Ki , sus ojos se volvieron morados al igual que su cabello y sus cejas ; En el planeta de Bills , Wiss logro sentir como el poder de pelea de Vegeta y se dio cuenta que era muy superior a todo , solo restaba a que el plan de Draenor de el primer paso

 **Continuara**


	10. El Regreso de Vegeta

**El Regreso de Vegeta**

Goku miraba minuciosamente el cielo esperando a que se acerque lo próximo que viene , el saiyajin no dejaba de ver las nubes pero en su interior sentía el peligro que se acercaba lentamente pero solo podía esperarlo ya que no podía abandonar su puesto hasta que regrese Bills y Wiss

— **_No puedo creer que esto este pasando_** — Goku estaba mirando el cielo mientras que veía un destello que se acercaba al planeta de Bills — **Supremo Kaioshin preparece para lo que viene** — Los dos se ponen delante de Zeno-sama quien estaba asombrado al ver a un ser parecido a un Kaioshin pero con pelo negro , ojos verdes y colmillos de vampiros aterrizaba delante de Goku , su melena negra volaba con el viento al igual que su toga negra con la insignia de su señor — **¿ Quien eres tu ?** —

— **Soy Beton** — El ser da un paso mientras que el Supremo se ponía en guardia al igual que Goku — **Me llevare a Zeno-sama de una forma ... Oh de otra** — El ser de negro sale volando y golpea con una patada al supremo quien es lanzado contra las ruinas del palacio de Bills pero Goku se transforma en super saiyajin 3 y sale volando para golpear con un puñetazo pero el ser de capa negra lo atrapa y mete una patada en el estomago de Goku , este arrastra sus pies y se transforma en super saiyajin dios azul — **¿ Acaso puedes transformarte en otros ... tipos de guerrero ?** —

— **Por su puesto , pero no dejare que me derrotes** — Goku sale volando mientras trataba de golpear a Beton quien esquivaba con suma facilidad sin hacer mayor esfuerzo por lo que el ser de negro lo patea y lo lanza al suelo , este crea una bola de energía y se lo lanza a Goku , este voltea para ver que el destello rosado oscuro se acercaba y utiliza la teletransportacion quedando sobre el lugar de la explosión cuando siente el Ki de Beton detrás de el para voltear y golpear al ser con un puñetazo pero este lo atrapa con suma facilidad lo hace girar y lo arroja al suelo , el guerrero cae en picada para caer con su rodilla golpeando a Goku quien da un grito de dolor — **Mal... Maldito ...** — Beton levanta a Goku del cuello lo golpea con un puñetazo en el estomago pero el saiyajin le lanza un rodillazo a la cara pero este lo bloquea y le da un cabezazo haciendo retroceder a Goku — _**Maldición ... Jamas pelee contra un ser tan poderoso**_ — Goku se pone de pie y con su mano en el estomago — _**Ni siquiera Black me dio tanto esfuerzo**_ — Goku sale volando pero se trasporta a su espalda , cuando Beton voltea Goku comienza a moverse al rededor del ser quien veía varias imágenes de Goku — **Kame ...** — Beton voltea para ver como los Goku tenían una bola de energía — **Hame...** — El ser de negro lanza un puñetazo a Goku quien estaba a a su izquierda pero este desaparece , con un canto de mano le corta la cabeza al de la derecha pero también desaparece — **¡ HA !** — El ataque de los dos combinado logra golpear al ser de melena negra quien se ve envuelto en una explosión creando un destello en el planeta , Goku cae a tierra mientras que la capa de humo se disolvía lentamente para ver como la silueta de Beton estaba de pie — **Sabia que no te había hecho nada con ese ataque** — El ser cae al suelo mientras se cruzaba de brazos

— **Esperaba a que me divirtieras un poco mas pero veo que es inútil** — El ser de negro da un paso mientras que Goku estaba asombrado mientras que una gota de sudor caía de su cara , las manos del supremo kaioshin se hacen notar detrás de Goku — **Tu eres un supremo ... Si te destruyo a ti acabare con el dios de la destrucción Bills y su ángel guardián no podrá hacerme nada** — El supremo se pone en guardia y el de negro sale disparado para atacar pero Goku lo intercepta con una patada a las costillas , Beton gira en el aire y cae de pie mientras que Goku respiraba

— _**Maldición , puse mucha fuerza en esa patada y no pude hacerle daño alguno**_ — El de negro sacude su ropa , Este le sonríe y sale volando mientras golpeaba a Goku , este recibe fuertes golpes en todo el cuerpo de parte de Beton quien reía lentamente , los puñetazos del de melena negra lanzaba feroces puñetazos contra el de traje naranja hasta que lo lanza contra las paredes del palacio , una bola de energía pero un rayo lo desvía — **Supremo Kaioshin no puede hacer nada contra un ser tan poderoso** —

— **Si no me hubiera separado de Kibitto tendría una oportunidad de darle pelea** — El de traje negro sale volando y con un gancho lo lanza a los pies de Zeno-sama quien estaba asombrado por la derrota de sus amigos — **Zeno-sama ... Corra ... Por favor** — El supremo Kaioshi se desmaya y Goku cae al suelo

— **A pesar de ser un dios de la creación y estar ligado al dios de la destrucción , lo derrote de un solo golpe ... No me daría mas pelea que un ratón** — El ser de negro se acerca al supremo y con su mano levanta al cabeza del dios quien estaba desmayado y se prepara para asesinar Kaioshin con su mano pero cuando lo trata de hacer , Beton parpadea y se da cuenta que estaba en el aire con Goku sosteniendo debajo de su brazo — **¿** **Tu también estas vivo ?** — El de ojos verdes le da un cabezazo haciendo que el saiyajin lo suelte y lo toma del cabello para acertar una patada en su estomago , Goku abre los ojos para ver la sonrisa de Beton quien le da un puñetazo a la cara , Goku comienza a sangrar de la frente pero aun no evitaba los puñetazos del ser de negro — **Acabare contigo** — Con gran fuerza lo lanza contra un árbol ancho y le lanza varios aros de energía que atrapan el cuerpo del saiyajin dejándolo como salchicha — **Bueno , ya que asesine al dios de la creación , te matare a golpes** — Beton aprieta su puñetazo y golpea a Goku en el estomago haciendo que escupa un poco de sangre — **Este es solo una fracción de lo que le haré a Zeno-sama cuando mi amo y señor me ordene desintegrarlo vivo** — Goku mira al rey de los dioses pero cuando este mira la risa con sus colmillos Goku deja salir un grito de enojo elevando su ki para romper los aros , Con un puñetazo golpea a Beton con un derechazo y luego con un izquierdazo

— **Acabare contigo ahora** — Los puñetazos del saiyajin no se hacen esperar — **¡ Kame Hame Ha !** — Goku envuelve en energía pura creando una gran explosión dejando a Goku casi sin energía

— **Eso si fue un buen ataque** — El de ojos verdes camina al saiyajin quien estaba transformado pero casi sin poder defenderse — **Es una pena que no puedas pelear mas por que planeaba divertirme contigo ... Saiyajin** — El ser sale volando y lo toma del cuello para levantarlo y con un golpe a la quijada lo lanza al aire , Beton aparece por detrás y con un golpe de martillo lanzando su cuerpo al suelo , en la larga trayectoria los golpes del ser de negro no se hicieron esperar , el cuerpo de Goku estaba completamente lastimado por los puñetazos pero el lugarteniente de Draenor no parecía siquiera agitado por la pelea — **Bueno fue divertido pero ahora debo llevarle el paquete a mi amo** — Beton comienza a caminar hasta donde estaba Zeno-sama quien no se podía defender , cuando el de toga negra lo levanta del cuello y lo mira a los ojos — **Tu mi pequeño amigo morado , eres la llave para controlar este universo** — El de ojos verdes voltea pero recibe un puñetazo de parte de Goku quien estaba destrozado y con sus ropas desgastadas y destruidas — **¿ Aun te puedes poner de pie ?** — El saiyajin eleva su ki al máximo pero Beton lo golpea con un rodillazo , Goku se teletransporta detrás de Beton y se lleva a Zeno-sama volando pero este prepara una bola de energía y golpea a Goku en la espalda quien cae al suelo abrazando al rey de los dioses entre sus brazos — **¿ Por que te preocupas tanto por ese ser ?** — Beton camina hasta donde estaba Goku mal herido — **¿ Acaso te debe algo o le debes algo ?** —

— **Los amigos se protegen unos a otros** — Goku se levanta pero se vuelve a su estado base pero con el cansancio de la batalla — **No dejare que le hagas daño a Zen** — El saiyajin eleva su ki en estado base mientras que Beton se acercaba con una bola de energía en su mano

— **Entonces los enviare a los dos al otro mundo** — El ser preparaba su bola de energía pero Goku no soporta y cae de rodillas cubriendo a Zeno-sama con su cuerpo , la bola sale disparada a Goku pero un rayo de energía la desvía al cielo , Goku mira a un Vegeta acabado por el entrenamiento , sucio con ropas destrozadas y rasguños en su cuerpo — **¿ Quien eres tu ?** — Vegeta cae al suelo con mirada seria mientras que el de ropa roja estaba de rodillas

— **¿ Estas bien Kakaroto ?** — Vegeta lo ayuda a levantarse mientras que sacaba una semilla que se había llevado a ese planeta — **Ten es una semilla de ermitaño** — Goku la come y se recupera mientras que notaba la tristeza de Vegeta

— **¿ Vegeta ?** —

— **Déjamelo a mi Kakaroto , necesito desahogarme con alguien** — Vegeta le hace frente a Beton quien estaba sonriendo de manera hipócrita — **No te lo perdonare por lo que le hiciste al antiguo maestro insecto** — Los ojos de Vegeta estaba vidriosos — **¡ Jamas te lo perdonare !** — Vegeta comienza a lanzar puños al aire mientras sonreía — **Esto es increíble , mas de lo que pensaba** — El de negro lo miraba mientras que Vegeta se preparaba — **Se ve que estas temblando insecto** — El príncipe lanza una rafaga de aire con su mano que le abre una herida en la cara a Beton — **¿ Que sucede ? ¿ te sorprendiste ?** —

— **Ya veo , con que quieres jugar rudo** — Beton se pone en guardia — **No me ganaras solo por que entrenaste con el antiguo maestro , no eh utilizado todo mi poder para pelear contra ti** — Vegeta se rie del ser — **No te burles de mi** — Con sus puños cerrados comienza a golpear a Vegeta en la cara y con un giro en el aire lo lanza al suelo seguido de una ráfaga de energía

— **Esos golpes fueron efectivos** — El saiyajin se frotaba la muñeca derecha

— **¿ Enserio ? Que raro yo ni estaba peleando enserio debes agradecer por que hago lo posible por tratarte con delicadeza** — Vegeta sale volando nuevamente pero Beton aparece delante de el y con un rodillazo logra inclinarlo para golpearlo con un martillazo y devolverlo al suelo — **¿ Que sucede contigo ? No eres tan débil como para hacerte algo con esos ataques** —

— **Bueno , ya termine con el calentamiento** — Vegeta se pone en guardia mientras su armadura blanca parecía intacta — **Pero es hora de pelear** —

— **Es cierto , por que me desilusionaras si mueres de un solo golpe** —

— **Me toca pelear a mi** — Vegeta se coloca frente de Beton y con sus puños comienza a golpear la cara y estomago del ser haciendo que sangre de su cara dejando a Goku sorprendente

— **Miserable ¡¿ Como pudiste hacerme esto ?!** —

— **Tu mismo te lo dijiste , el entrenamiento con el antiguo maestro incremento mi poder** — El ser de negro estaba un poco inquieto por la mirada del príncipe — **Tanto que soy capaz de matarte** —

— **¡ Ya deja de jugar ! Quería divertirme contigo pero te aguanto por eso te enviare al infierno** —

— **Si crees que puedes hazlo ... Maldito asesino** — Vegeta sale volando para golpearlo con un solo codazo entre los ojos haciendo que el se tome los ojos , Vegeta aprovecha para conectar un gancho en su estomago lanzado su cuerpo a los aires pero el frena de golpe y prepara una bola de energía — **¿ Que ?** —

— **Cuando esta energía toque el planeta , van a saltar por los aires ... Si lo esquivas te salvaras pero tus amigos quedaran hecho pedazos** —

— **Anda hazlo** —

— **¡¿ Que dijiste ?! ... Maldito ... Te enviare al otro mundo** — El de ojos verdes lanza su ataque mientras que Goku se ponía en guardia y miraba a Vegeta quien estaba con los brazos cruzados — **Van a saltar por los aires** — Vegeta baja los brazos y el de negro le lanza su ataque hacia Vegeta quien baja los brazos y cuando la bola es lanzada , el príncipe cierra los ojos y con su mano derecha la envía de nuevo al de negro quien se cubre con sus brazos y piernas para recibir el ataque que explota al contacto con el — **Maldito ... ¡¿ Como pudiste hacerme eso ?!** — Beton se suelta y baja al suelo

— **Ahora te diste cuenta de como soy capaz de mucho** — El de cabello levantado se vuelve a cruzar de brazos mientras que el de melena negra estaba con sus ojos de verde a rojo de ira — **¿ Entiendes que soy capaz de destruirte con mis manos ?** —

— **¡ Cállate tu no eres nadie !** — Beton sale volando para tratar de golpear a Vegeta pero este le da una patada a la cara y lo arrastra en el suelo

— **¿ Que dijiste con que no era nadie ?** — El ser se levanta mientras Vegeta sonreía con malicia al ver su cuerpo arrastrado — **Te esta sangrando el labio , me das asco insecto** —

— **Maldito ¡ te enviare al infierno por esto !** — El de capa negra sale volando y trata de golpear a Vegeta con sus puños pero el saiyajin los bloqueaba con su mano derecha — **¿ Que eres tu ?** —

— **Soy el príncipe de los saiyajines... ¡ Yo soy Vegeta !** — El saiyajin sale disparado para conectar un golpe a la cara del de negro , Vegeta lo patea con su pierna derecha lanzando su cuerpo contra los arboles , Vegeta aparece por detrás y lo levanta de una nueva patada a los aires — **¡ El ataque Bing Bang !** — Vegeta lanza su ataque contra Beton quien voltea en el aire y logra detener la técnica de Vegeta pero este aparece y lo golpea con un puñetazo pero este le atrapa la mano y lo lanza de nuevo a la tierra , Vegeta rueda en el aire y cae de pie — **Esto es todo tu poder , veo que tus limites no son la gran cosa** —

— **Ja , eso es de presumido** — El de ojos verdes ataca a Vegeta pero este le golpea con un puñetazo y lo arrastra por el suelo — **Peleas muy bien ... eres muy ... fuerte ... pero ¿ Que te parece esto ?** — Beton empieza a elevar su ki mientras que el príncipe no se impresionaba por lo que veia , Goku estaba asombrado por como el lugarteniente de Draenor estaba siendo humillado por Vegeta — **Eres fuerte pero no quiere decir que hayas superado mis poderes** —

— **Ya veo** — Vegeta baja sus brazos — **Esto es el super saiyajin dos** — La melena rubia de Vegeta daba la impresión de ser mas fuerte — **Esto es el super saiyajin dios azul pero creo que ya lo viste cuando peleaste contra Kakaroto hace momentos** — Beton estaba enfadado por como lo trataba el príncipe — **Y esto ... Es el super saiyajin divino** — Con sus poderes al máximo el cabello de Vegeta se vuelve morado claro al igual que sus ojos y cejas , el de melena morada era envuelto por un aura que soltaba descargas de energía

— **¿ Super saiyajin divino ? ja ja ja ja ja ,Tu tampoco lo entiendes ¿ me quieres asustar con esta transformación ? ¿ Quien te crees que eres ? No te confíes** —

— **Tu tampoco lo entiendes , si no quieres entender con lo que te digo ... Tendré que atacarte** —

— **¡ ESTÚPIDO ! ¡ SOLO ERES BASURA !** — Beton lo trata de golpear pero el puño solo conecta con su cara , Vegeta eleva su ki y lo expulsa a los cielos

— **¿ Quien es el estúpido ahora insecto ? ... Que vergüenza me das** —

— **Si me sigues haciendo enfadar ... Lo que conseguirás es ir directo al infierno** — El ser de capa negra se desaparece y golpea a Vegeta con un puñetazo a la cara y un rodillazo al estomago , este retrocede y con sus manos ataca al super saiyajin divino con una ráfaga de energía dejando una estela de humo a su paso , Vegeta sale completamente ileso de ese ataque dejando a Beton asombrado y temblando por lo que veía

 **Continuara**


	11. El Verdadero Poder de Vegeta

**El Verdadero Poder de Vegeta**

El saiyajin de cabellos morados estaba en frente de su enemigo quien era el culpable del asesinato de su maestro , Goku y el supremo Kaioshin miraban asombrados como el ki de Vegeta se habia dejado de sentir pero el estaba feliz de que su rival le haya pasado por mucho

— **Mas vale que te prepares por que no te voy a tener misericordia insecto** — Vegeta sale volando y frena de golpe en frente de Beton quien queda con la boca abierta , el saiyajin con una mirada seria logra impactar un gancho al estomago de su oponente con tanta fuerza que la onda de choque se hizo notar mientras que el de ojos rojos escupia sangre de color azul y muy pegajosa , unas gotas caen en el rostro del saiyajin quien lo patea en la cabeza y lo lanza a varios metros lejos de el , con sus manos juntas comienza a cargar su ki — **¡ resplandor Final ...!** — Vegeta se detiene al ver que Beton estaba copiando su técnica para usarla contra el — **_Ya veo , tiene la capacidad de copiar las técnicas de sus oponentes con los que pelea_** — El saiyajin sale volando mientras aparecía y desaparecía a la vista del lugarteniente pero este no lograba impactar un solo golpe , con la sangre en el ojo comienza a atacar a todos lados pero Vegeta aprovecha la oportunidad y logra impactar una bola de energía en la cara de Beton quien es expulsado a los cielos

— **Ah ... Maldito** — Con su mano derecha lanza un rayo contra el saiyajin quien lo esquiva haciendo que la energía impacte en el suelo creando una explosión , Vegeta aparece junto a el y con una patada lo lanza a la tierra — **Es imposible ... Soy un lugarteniente** — Vegeta se acercaba con su aura morada mientras lo miraba serio — **¡ No puedo ser vencido asi !** — Beton le lanza una bola de energía que el saiyajin parte con un canto de mano y cuando ve que el coloca los dedos en su frente — **Veamos si puedes con esto** — El lugarteniente comienza a aparecer en todos lados mientras que el saiyajin de pelo morado estaba quieto mirando con sus ojos mientras que el de negro sonreía y usaba la teletransportacion para aparecer en todas partes a una velocidad sorprendente , Vegeta respira hondo pero cuando voltea le da un puñetazo al ser de negro quien se toma la cara haciendo que las ilusiones desaparezcan — **Maldito** —

— **Esa es la técnica de Kakarotto** — Beton se descubre la cara para dejar ver una linea de sangre — **Eh visto como Kakarotto la ha usado decenas de miles de veces ... Es molesto que el pueda hacerlo y yo no** — Beton apretaba sus puños mientras miraba con ira al príncipe — **Siendo sinceros no quiero aprenderla por que eso es una de las cosas por las que se distingue ... Ademas claro esta por ser un tonto sin remedio pero a pesar de eso siempre me ayudo en momentos que mi orgullo pudo mas y ahora me eh dado cuenta que a raíz de eso mi superaba en casi todo** — El de ojos verdes no lograba concentrarse ya que aun estaba aturdido — **Ahora te demostrare que cometiste un error al asesinar al antiguo maestro** — El saiyajin eleva mas su aura pero Beton se ríe

— **Entiendo , sabes todo respecto a ese ... Saiyajin** —

— **Claro que si , esa es una de sus técnicas ¿ Acaso estas cayendo en la desesperación ?** —

— **Es cierto , esa técnica es tan simple que solo a un saiyajin se le hubiera ocurrido** — El de toga negra se pone en guardia — **La mejor forma de usarla ... Es esta** — El de negro comienza a aparecer en todos lados pero este estaba en la pose de pelea de Goku para hacer un Kame-Hame-Ha , Vegeta lo esquiva — **A la izquierda** — Vegeta ve que los clones estaban delante de el y lo atacan pero este sale volando hacia arriba y los Kame-Hame-Ha salen volando arriba pero uno de los clones aparece delante de el — **Resplandor Final** — El príncipe se cubre mientras los poderes impactaban en su cuerpo y Beton se reía — **Eso te sacaste por presumido y por estúpido jajajajajajaja** — La cortina de humo se estaba deshaciendo mientras que el de capa negra y ojos verdes se reía pero al ver la silueta de Vegeta se queda sorprendido del poder que tenia

— **Vaya , si no hubiera bloqueado esos ataques probablemente estaría lastimado** — El saiyajin cae al suelo mientras se sacudía la ropa — **El Kame-Hame-Ha y el Resplandor Final son dos de las técnicas mas poderosas que existen ... Claro si sabes usarlas** —

— **¿¡ Como es posible que sigas con vida ?!** — El de ojos verdes retrocedía mientras que Vegeta avanzaba y el de negro apuntaba con una bola de energía pero el saiyajin la hace reventar en su mano derecha — **Maldito ... Eres un ser maldito** —

— **Ya te dije que no me puedes ganar resígnate** — El ser de negro se sentía entre la espada y la pared mientras que Vegeta se acercaba con su mano extendida y su palma apuntando a el — **Te hubieras rendido cuando tuviste oportunidad , ahora te haré pedazos insectos** — Vegeta sale volando y golpea con una patada el estomago de Beton quien sale barrido por el suelo pero el de negro se lanza hacia arriba seguido por el príncipe de los saiyajines quien acertaba feroces golpes pero el lugarteniente estaba herido con todo sus ataques , la sangre resbalaba por la cara de Vegeta quien se la limpia para sentir como su sangre ardía — **Te desapareceré de este mundo** — El saiyajin carga un ataque Big Bang pero el de negro sale volando apuntando a Goku y a Zeno-sama — **¿ Que demonios estas haciendo estúpido ?** — Vegeta apaga su técnica y aparece delante de Goku para desviar la energía con su ki — **Saca a Zeno-sama de aquí Kakarotto , no quiero que me estorbes** — La sonrisa del príncipe se hizo notar y Goku carga al rey del todo para que Vegeta se ponga a pelear , Beton sale volando y trata de golpear a Vegeta quien lo esquiva y salta hacia atrás — **Que desilusión , pensé que ibas a pelear enserio** —

— **¡ Deja de burlarte !** — Beton comienza a acumular su ki mientras chocaba sus palmas para dejar salir una luz negra y roja — **¡ Escúchenme fuerzas de la oscuridad , denme su energía para destruir a este guerrero ! ¡ Denme su energía !** — Vegeta ve como la enorme masa de poder estaba apuntando a ellos — _**Con este poder enviare a ese asqueroso saiyajin al infierno**_ — Vegeta estaba un tanto asombrado por lo que veía — **Acabaremos con esto ahora mismo ... Maldito y asqueroso Saiyajin** — Vegeta se envuelve en su aura de super saiyajin divino mientras que Goku sonreía al ver como su rival estaba dispuesto a salvar a los demás — **Espero que hayas disfrutado burlarte del ejercito de Draenor por que lo veras como gobierna pero en el infierno** — El ser de ojos verdes lanza la enorme masa mientras se reía , Vegeta pone delante de el y empuja el ataque al cielo sin mucha dificultad , Beton lo esquiva y ve como la energía se desvía al espacio , el de negro estaba temblando mientras que Vegeta caia a tierra — **No es posible , no es posible que esto este pasando** —

— **Contare hasta 10 y luego te destruiré , al menos ten en cuenta que sera rápido y te daré tiempo de rezar tus plegarias** — Beton se sentía acorralado por la propuesta de Vegeta — **1 ... 2 ... 3...** —

— _**Maldita sea , debo hacer algo o acabara por matarme**_ — Vegeta creaba una bola de energía color morada mientras le apuntaba al de negro — **_Ya se ¿ por que no lo pensé antes ?_** — Vegeta mira con extrañes al lugarteniente — **Oye ¿ Por que no peleas ? ¿ Acaso te cansaste ?** — El príncipe comienza a cargar su resplandor final mientras que Beton sonreía y Vegeta le lanza su ataque pero este saca un grito de ira y le devuelve ese ataque a Vegeta quien estaba demasiado cerca como para esquivarlo — **Jajajajajajaja , te confiaste mucho maldito** —

— **Eso es trampa insecto** — Beton estaba asustado con la boca abierta al ver a Vegeta como si nada — **Esperaba algo mejor que eso** —

— **¡¿ Estas vivo ?! ¡¿ Como es posible ?!** —

— **¿ Conoces a algún idiota que sea derrotado por su propio ataque ?** — El principe sale volando y conecta una patada en su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que lo lanza a los aires pero este levanta la mirada con los labios partidos y comienza atacar al príncipe con ráfagas de ki pero este caminaba como si nada pero Vegeta quien estaba serio y comienza a elevar su ki mientras que la tierra era rajada por los rayos morados , Beton sale volando lanzando puñetazos con toda su velocidad pero Vegeta los bloqueaba con suma facilidad , el saiyajin sale elevado hacia arriba seguido por Beton quien lo atacaba con energia pero no lograba acertar ni un solo golpe , los impactos vienen de arriba y de abajo impactando en su cuerpo pero no lograba hacer nada — **Nada mal** —

— **No me provoques** — Los ataques no cesaban mientras que Vegeta estaba parado sin hacer nada , Beton estaba agotado pero sale volando a golpear al saiyajin pero este lo esquivaba con suma facilidad — **Deja de provocarme y pelea enserio** — El ki del lugarteniente se elevaba pero Vegeta no hacia nada para pelear solo dejaba humillar al de negro

— **Fuiste un tonto al querer desafiar al príncipe de los saiyajines** — Beton sale volando mientras cargaba todo su ki de manera explosiva

— **Ah maldito , te burlaste de mi** — La carga de energía era enorme mientras que Vegeta se ponía serio — **Miserable , eres un miserable ...** — La energía era enorme mientras que Goku se transforma pero el supremo Kaioshin interfiere pero eso no evitaba la carga de energía del lugarteniente — **¡ DESAPARECE MISERABLE INSECTO !** — La enorme masa de poder sale contra el saiyajin pero este junta sus manos detrás de su espada

— **Galick ho** — El saiyajin lanza su técnica favorita que detiene el ataque y se lo devuelve , Beton estaba asombrado como toda la masa de energía se dirigía a el pero este no podía esquivarlo y es consumido por el ataque — **Eso es por mi maestro** — Vegeta vuelve a su forma base dejando a Goku sorprendido — **Se acabo , ahora dime ¿ por que estas solo aquí ? ¿ que paso con Bills y Wiss ?** —

— **Pues Wiss dijo que irían a un lugar donde podrían encontrar dioses de la resistencia pero no llegaron todavía** —

— **Solo somos tres ¿ que pasó con los demás ?** —

— **Todos son esclavos de Draenor ahora** — Goku se transforma mientras levantaba a Zeno-sama — **Debemos ir al planeta supremo para poder escapar de los agentes de Draenor** —

— **De acuerdo , que Bills y Wiss no alcancen en el planeta supremo** — Vegeta coloca su mano en el hombro y son teletransportado al planeta supremo pero Goku frena en seco — **¿ Que sucede Kakarotto ?** —

— **Olvide que el planeta supremo también estaba corrompido por Draenor** — Vegeta ve como los demonios y el anciano Kaioshin estaba poseído y los dos ven como los seres lo atacaron pero ellos vuelven al planeta de Bills

— **¡ Cabeza hueca !** —

— **No te enfades Vegeta** — Los dioses vuelven pero Bills mira a Vegeta — **Sr Bills , Wiss ¿ por que tardaban tanto en llegar ?** —

— **Es que no había mucho para comer que le gustara al Sr Bills** — Bills se estaba limpiándose los dientes con sus garras — **Pero en fin me temo que la comida se la comió sin dudarlo ¿ verdad Sr Bills ?** —

— **Silencio ... Recuerda que soy un dios** — Stedlana sale de atrás de Bills pero el saiyajin nota a la chica de ojos rosados quien era tímida

— **Kakarotto ¿ quien es ella ?** —

— **Es la novia del Sr Bills** — El dios de la destrucción escucha y traga saliva pero lo ignora — **Temo que solo quedamos nosotros y Piccoro** —

— **Oh creo que olvide mencionar que Gohan estaba entrenando para ayudarnos** — Goku se emociona mientras que Wiss sacaba su bastón mientras que Goku veía a Gohan con gran poder de pelea

— **Wiss ¿ Puedes traerlo por favor ?** — El asistente mueve su bastón y Gohan aparece en frente de su padre — **Gohan , te extrañe** —

— **¿ Como ?** **¿ Que ?** —

— **Le pedí a Wiss que te trajera** — Gohan es vestido y limpiado por el bastón de Wiss — **Por cierto Gohan vi como te volviste mas fuerte** —

— **Si gracias papá ahora podre pelear con ustedes** — Gohan se pone firme mientras sonreía — **Estoy dispuesto a ayudarles en todo** —

— **Veo que te haz vuelto muy fuerte Gohan** — Vegeta se baja de brazos mientras Goku miraba a su rival quien estaba sonriendo de manera similar a cuando lucho contra Cell — **Demuéstrame el poder que haz obtenido Gohan** —

— **Soy mucho mas poderoso que cuando pelee contra Super Boo** — El hijo de Goku comienza a expulsar su ki mientras que el estado místico era desatado en su máxima fase — **Esto es el estado místico en fase dos** — Gohan hace temblar el planeta de Bills mientras que el dios y su asistente no se impresionaban para nada — **AHHHHH** — El poder del super saiyajin místico era increíble , tanto que podia hacerle frente a su propio padre y superarlo

— **Muy interesante** — Vegeta eleva su poder de pelea mientras que Gohan , Piccoro y Goku estaban asombrados , Wiss también pero en parte y Bills ni se inmutaba — **Soy el saiyajin mas poderoso del universo , al fin logre superarte Kakarotto y esta fase no la alcanzaras nunca** —

 **Continuara**


	12. El Plan de Bills

**El Plan de Bills**

El saiyajin de armadura estaba sonriendo mientras que Bills y Wiss estaban un poco serios — Ahora que somos nosotros podre acabar con Draenor de unos pocos golpes —

— No te confíes solo por que llegaste a una nueva fase Vegeta — Wiss mueve su bastón para dejar ver una imagen de Draenor a su máximo poder — No hay forma que lo detengamos ni siquiera uniendo nuestros poderes —

— Los cobardes no tienen por que acompañarme — El destructor estaba serio como siempre — Veo que te haz vuelto muy fuerte Bills —

— Para ti sigo siendo Sr Bills — El destructor aparece por detrás del saiyajin y le coloca la mano derecha en la nuca — Todos nos volvimos mas fuerte —

— _¿ Como pudo hacer eso ?_ — El sudor resbalaba por la frente del saiyajin mientras Goku sonreía — _¿ Ese entrenamiento fue mas efectivo que el mio con el antiguo maestro ?_ —

— Por su puesto que si lo fue —

— ¿ Leíste mi mente ? — El destructor baja al suelo pero ve a Stedlana quien se escondía detrás de Wiss — ¿ Acaso pretendes esconder a esa chiquilla asustada ? —

— Debes pelear contra el enemigo no entre nosotros — Wiss ayuda a levantar a Zeno-sama quien miraba asombrado a la chica de ojos rosas — Oh no sabia que estaba aqui Zeno-sama ¿ Gusta comer algo ? —

— Mhm ... no — El rey del todo se acerca a Bills quien estaba inclinado sudando de miedo — ¿ Te volviste muy fuerte ? —

— Si ... Eso ... Creo Zeno ... Zeno-sama — Bills mira los profundos ojos del rey del todo quien lo señalaba con su dedo mientras desprendía una luz de el dedo indice — ¿ Que ... se ... le ofrece ? —

— Seras mi nuevo guardaespaldas —

— Sera... un ... un honor ... Zeno-sama — Todos se ponen de pie mientras que Wiss revisaba una zona segura — ¿ Y bien Wiss ? —

— Lo siento Sr Bills pero me temo que esta muy lejos y aun con mi velocidad tardariamos aproximadamente 86 minutos en llegar —

— A pesar de eso corremos el riesgo de que Draenor nos intercepte , no arriesgare a Zeno-sama — El rey del todo lo miraba con una sonrisa mientras que Bills chasqueaba los dedos — Eso es por que no se me ocurrio antes esto — Bills ve el planeta alejado — Goku ¿ tu puedes hacer la teletransportacion verdad ? —

— Si —

— Entonces , Vegeta ira a ese planeta — Todos quedan sorprendidos por la decision del dios de la destruccion — Si vegeta llega a ese planeta y eleva su ki al maximo , podremos usar la teletransportacion de Goku para llevar a Zeno-sama al planeta de la zona segura —

— Eso es muy brillante Sr Bills —

— Vegeta quiero que vayas a ese planeta de inmediato — Vegeta mira a todos lados pero no queria — Una vez que llegues eleva tu ki tanto como puedas —

— Oye ¿ Por que no puede ir Kakarotto a ese planeta ? —

— Por que si esta uno de los lugartenientes de Draenor esperándonos tu eres el único capaz de pelear contra el — Vegeta deja salir esa sonrisa de orgullo — Ademas no querrás que el se lleve la gloria por algo que tu deberías hacer — El principe de los saiyajines sonrie y sale volando mientras que Wiss soplaba una burbuja para que pueda respirar en el vacio del espacio hasta llegar — Pobre , se cree todo lo que le digan —

— Oiga Sr Bills ¿ que haremos mientras tanto ? —

— Cuidar de Zeno-sama — Mientras esperaban ansias a que Vegeta eleve su Ki mientras que ellos estaban resguardando al rey del todo mientras meditaban , Wiss miraba al cielo con tono serio — Espero que Vegeta llegue pronto — Bills trataba de respirar pero se da cuenta de un ki maligno que se acercaba — ¿ Donde estas Vegeta ? — El cielo se oscurece mientras que unas llamas negras salen del suelo por lo que Goku se pone de pie con mirada seria — Espera ¿ que planea hacer ? —

— Conseguir tiempo — Goku se transforma en super saiyajin dios azul con los puños apretados — Cuide a Zeno-sama por mi — El saiyajin sale volando para golpear al ser del infierno pero este lo detiene con su dedo indice — Vaya este es mas poderoso de lo que pensé — El de ojos brillantes lo expulsa con su ki pero el cae en 4 patas esquivando los rayos , el de traje naranja lo ataca con sus ráfagas pero no logra hacerle daño alguno — Kaioken — El saiyajin sale despedido como una bala pero no logra acercarse — Es muy fuerte —

— ¿ Y hasta ahora te das cuenta mortal ? — Draenor aparece detrás del saiyajin quien voltea para darle un puñetazo pero al golpear su cuerpo este se quema los nudillos — No puedes detenerme asqueroso humano — Draenor toma al saiyajin del cuello y con un puñetazo lo lanza contra el suelo haciendo saltar polvo pero Goku se levanta preparando su ataque — Es inútil que trates de resistir —

— Kame ... — Goku desaparece y aparece detrás de Draenor — Hame ... — El saiyajin se mueve a los lados pero cuando el voltea varias veces el saiyajin no estaba — ¡ Draenor ! — El saiyajin le llama la atención — ¡ Ha ! — La onda de energía impacta en el centro del cuerpo de Draenor quien es envuelto en un velo de humo y polvo — Ja ja ja , se que ese ataque no te daño para nada —

— Eres muy listo para ser solo una forma de vida a base de carbono — El ser de ojos de fuego se acerca y con su dedo ataca a Goku pero este lo esquivaba con gran velocidad pero al acercarse , los rayos de sus ojos lo golpean con tanta fuerza que lo arrastran por el suelo — Solo un tonto se levantaría — Goku se levanta y vuelve a elevar su ki — Solo un tonto con extrema valentía ...oh un valiente extremadamente tonto por decirlo de alguna manera —

— Eso se arregla — El saiyajin comienza a elevar su ki con mas fuerza — Kaioken ... ¡ aumentado 10 veces ! — Goku sale volando a gran velocidad usando la teletransportacion para crear una especie de fuerza que impida a Draenor sentir su ki pero con un puñetazo logra logra quitarlo de concentración — Necesito un poco mas de tiempo — El saiyajin comienza a atacar con sus ataques de energía

— No ... — Bills mira a Zeno-sama y vuelve a mirar a Goku — Al infierno con esto — El destructor eleva su ki al máximo y sale volando para golpear a Draenor pero este lo atrapa y Bills comienza a golpear con su rodilla al ser infernal quien sale ileso por lo que Draenor ataca con sus rayos a Bills quien lo esquiva y lo ataca con su rayo de ki pero Draenor avanza por lo que Wiss se pone delante y crea una onda de ki mientras que Draenor parecía una pared de metal — Wiss a un lado — El destructor crea una esfera de poder de destrucción apuntando al ser infernal — _Se que solo es un desgaste de energía pero eso le dará tiempo a Vegeta de llegar_ — El destructor lo ataca pero el ser infernal la detiene con una sola mano enviándolo de nuevo al espacio — Es increíble que lo desvié tan fácil — El de piel morada lo ataca con onda de energía pero no lo detiene , Wiss y Goku juntan sus poderes para detener al ser de ojos rojos pero no lo hace nada — Mhm ... El poder de Draenor es muy grande para detenerlo —

— Sr Bills supongo que solo nos queda esperar a Vegeta — Goku se coloca con las manos levantada — Solo queda una cosa que hacer ... Necesito 10 segundos —

— ¿ Que es lo que hara ? —

— No lo se Sr Bills pero es lo único que tenemos — Bills lo atacaba con sus rayos de energia pero no detenia su avance a Zeno-sama quien estaba asustado — Sr Bills ¿ no debería proteger a Zeno-sama ? —

— Silencio Wiss — Bills lo ataca con puñetazos pero Draenor lo detiene como si nada — ¿ _Donde demonios esta Vegeta ?—_

— Wiss , solo un poco mas — El angel ve como una enorme masa de energía se formaba en sus manos — Un poco mas de energía —

— Bueno ¿ que mas da ? — El ángel de piel azulada crea una barrera de Ki para poder detener a Draenor pero el infernal no lograba detener el paso para con sus zarpas tratar del tomar al rey del todo pero Bills se pone en el medio siendo atrapado por Draenor quien lo comienza a apretar con fuerza pero el dios desvía un rayo a su ojo derecho haciendo que el infernal lo azote en el suelo — Sr Bills ¿ se encuentra bien ?—

— Cállate Wiss — Bills se levanta mientras que el señor infernal se da cuenta que el saiyajin no estaba — Demonios —

— ¿ Donde estas saiyajin ? — Draenor mira a todos lados pero al ver que una luz blanca estaba en el suelo y levanta la vista para ver a Goku sosteniendo la Genkidama — ¿ Que es eso ? —

— Draenor — Goku eleva su ki mientras tenia el Kaioken aumentado 10 veces — Recibe la Genkidama — Goku le lanza el ataque al señor infernal quien ve el gran potencial por lo que lo toma con las manos mientras forcejeaba , el Saiyajin comienza a empujar contra el infernal pero no lograba hacerle nada — Avanza ... —

— Asqueroso saiyajin , no lograras vencerme con esa técnica tan patética — El infernal comienza a avanzar hacia Goku pero este no lo hacia vencer al saiyajin — Seras asesinado por tu propia técnica —

— No ... No puedo ... no te dejare — El de traje naranja abre los ojos — ¡ Kaoiken aumentado 100 veces ! — El ki de Goku aumenta de gran manera , tanto que los ojos del saiyajin se volvieran blancos y le diera batalla al ser infernal quien empezaba a elevar su poder de pelea — ¡ Máximo poder ! — La Genkidama avanza lentamente pero el dios infernal cierra su puño y lo golpea con fuerza pero Goku siente el ki de Vegeta , toma a Zeno-sama , a Bills , Wiss y Stedlana para usar la teletransportacion y salir del planeta de Bills antes de que explote — Uf eso estuvo cerca — El saiyajin cae de espaldas mientras que todos veían el planeta de arena y plantas raras — ¿ Donde estamos ? —

— En un planeta distante donde Draenor no nos encontrara nunca y Zeno-sama esta a salvo — Bills cae sentado mientras respiraba hondo mientras su pareja cargaba a Zeno-sama — Por suerte Stedlana tiene poderes curativos para sanarnos —

— ¿ Eso es cierto ? ¿ Tienes poderes para sanar las heridas ? — Stedlana se acerca a Bills y comienza a curarlo mientras que el destructor respiraba — Eso fue mas rápido que el de Dende —

— Gracias ... — La chica le sonríe a lo que Bills se ruboriza pero Goku le interrumpe acercándose de manera brusca — Oye , no tienes por que acercarte tanto —

— ¿ Se volvió mas fuerte ? —

— No mucho , solo subí unos pocos grados —

— ¿ Grados ? —

— Si grados ... Los dioses no tenemos las medidas de energía que los mortales — Bills se levanta mientras movía su cola de lado a lado — Ey Wiss , tenemos que planear el siguiente movimiento para encontrar otro planeta —

— ¿ Otro planeta Sr Bills ? — Vegeta sale de entre las sombras cruzado de brazos — ¿ Por que quiere ir a otros planetas mas alejados ? —

— Si Draenor se hace con Zeno-sama ya no habrá nada que pueda detenerlo — Wiss baja de una piedra a donde estaba el rey del todo — Por cierto que no nos queda mas que pelear hasta que Draenor decida dormir —

— Eso es de cobardes — Vegeta eleva su ki como super saiyajin divino — Yo acabare con el de un solo golpe —

— No te confíes Vegeta — El destructor se sienta mientras que Wiss sacaba algo para comer — Es hora de almorzar — Los guerreros se sientan mientras que Zeno-sama ve una mariposa y comienza a perseguirla mientras todos comían , Goku veía como una especie de pulpo color rojo estaba cocinándose — No quiero ni imaginar que pasara si Draenor se llega a enterar que estamos aquí —

— Pelearemos Sr Bills — Goku se levanta mientras levantaba su puño hacia el cielo — ¿ Se va a comer eso Sr Bills ? — Bills se come su platillo antes de que el saiyajin estirara la mano — Bueno cual es el plan Sr Bills —

— Necesito pensar — El dios de la destrucción sale volando a la cima de una montaña para ponerse serio — _¿ Que haré , el ejercito de Draenor esta compuesto por miles de millones de soldados y lugartenientes_ — El destructor mira sus garras y vuelve a la vista a Stedlana quien jugaba con Zeno-sama — _Solo hay una forma de retrasar el ataque de Draenor y poder darle un poco mas de tiempo_ — El destructor mira a Goku quien comía con una sonrisa — _Pss es increíble que ese tonto sea quien es el que le da poder a la fuente de los dioses , jamas pensé que un dios de la destrucción estuviera a la par con un simple humano_ — El viento soplaba sintiendo el frió en la cara , al ver la sonrisa de la joven de ojos rosado quien tenia una mariposa en sus manos — _Es tan hermosa , no quiero volver a perderte pero solo puedo hacer una sola cosa_ — El destructor cae al suelo con una mirada seria a lo que Wiss se percata de todo

— ¿ Pensativo Sr Bills ? —

— Silencio — El ser de piel morada se sienta con las piernas cruzadas — Es hora de que reunamos todo el tiempo posible y que usemos el ultimo recurso —

— Sr Bills ¿ tengo que recordarle que eso no es posible ? — El dios de la destrucción lo mira pero vuelve a agachar la cabeza dejando a Wiss asombrado — Lo acusare con Zeno-sama ahora mismo —

— Y yo no te diré donde escondí tus panecillos — Wiss queda asombrado quedando recordando sus panecillos mientras que el dios de la destrucción respiraba hondo y una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente — Fuiste un gran amigo y excelente maestro Wiss ... Te lo agradezco —

 **Continuara**


	13. El Regreso de Kuriza

**El Regreso de Kuriza**

El dios de la destrucción estaba pendiente de la vigilancia mientras que Zeno-sama permanecía sentado , Goku Vegeta y Piccoro eran los que lo custodiaban — Oye Goku ¿ que le sucede al dios de la destrucción ? —

— No lo se Piccoro pero parece que el Sr Bills esta tramando una ofensiva contra Draenor —

— No seas idiota Kakarotto — El príncipe se cruza de brazos mientras se cargaba en la roca junto a Zeno-sama quien dormía como un bebe — Ni con nuestros poderes combinados le podremos ganar a ese sujeto —

— Mhm si es cierto y por mas que Gohan se entrene no podremos hacer mucho contra un sujeto así — Goku recuerda la pelea que tuvo contra el señor del todo y la facilidad con la que lo venció — Pensándolo mejor creo que ni un Kaioken X 1000 pueda hacer algo contra ese monstruo —

— Goku no creo que sirva de mucho contra un ser así — Piccoro se pone a pensar que su poder es inútil — Solo te estas arriesgando a morir de una manera horrible —

— Descuida Kakarotto me encargare de derrotar a ese sujeto después de que mueras — Piccoro se separa del rey del todo para ir a un lugar tranquilo — ¿ A donde vas ? —

— A volverme mas fuerte — El Namekusein salta detrás de las montañas mientras que Goku se pone en frente de Zeno-sama a hacer flexiones de brazo mientras que el rey del todo estaba sentado con Wiss y el supremo Kaioshin a su lado mientras que Goku se transforma en súper saiyajin pero no logra servirle de nada mientras miraba sus puños sentía tanta impotencia pero aun asi no podía descuidar al rey del todo

— Wiss ¿ crees que podremos proteger a Zeno-sama ? —

— No estoy seguro de eso Goku , lo mejor es tratar de proteger a Zeno-sama lo mejor que podamos —

— ¿ Por que lo dices Wiss ? —

— La ventaja de que Draenor sea tan poderoso es que es muy orgulloso y no creo que haga frente a guerreros tan débiles como nosotros —

Goku mira al suelo impotente mientras que recordaba que un poder tan grande no era ni de esta dimensión — _Maldición ni un Kaioken X 1000 lo vencería , eso seria una tontería_ —

— Ni te hagas ilusiones , solo conseguirás que te maten mas rápido — El saiyajin lo mira con confusión mientras que Wiss estaba tan tranquilo — Ni mi padre puede llegar a dañar a Draenor , el es capaz de destruirlo con un solo dedo si se lo propone —

— ¿ Como sabes tanto Wiss ? —

— Por que cuando paso la todo el destierro de Draenor yo era solo un niño — Goku se sienta con las piernas cruzadas mientras escuchaba la historia del ángel de cabellos blancos — Veras Goku , te contare la historia —

 _Flash Back_

Wiss estaba mirando como un ser de aura blanca luchando contra Draenor quien estaba de un tamaño colosal , el dios del infinito golpea con su cuerpo a Draenor y sale volando dejando una estela blanca hacia arriba para caer en picada golpeando la cabeza de Draenor quien retrocede varios pasos , el dios de aura blanca salta detrás de las espaldas de Draenor y lo atropella abriendo un agujero en su pecho , el ser de aura negra voltea para golpear al dios quien detiene el golpe con sus manos y eleva su ki quemando la mano de Draenor quien trata de golpear al ser celestial pero este se pone en posición y abre un portal donde salen unas especies de cadenas echas con energía que atrapan a Draenor quien destruye las cadenas pero mas cadenas de energía blanca salen del agujero y con un rayo de energía lanza al dios maligno dentro del portal , Wiss ve como el salvador crea una onda de ki destruyendo la maldad de Draenor

 _Fin de Fash Back_

— ¿ Y que paso con ese salvador ? —

— Nadie lo sabe Goku — Wiss respira hondo y ve la cara de Goku quien estaba asombrado con el poder del dios del infinito , un poder tan grande y puro que puede destruir multiversos enteros — Se cree que el salvador desconocido acabado su misión se perdió entre las leyendas hasta que se necesitara de nuevo para acabar con el mal —

Goku se pone de pie con mirada seria — ¿ Donde puedo encontrar a ese ser tan poderoso ? — Goku estaba dispuesto a encontrar a dicho ser mientras que Wiss le negaba con la cabeza y acerca su bastón para mostrarle la imagen de esa pelea , el saiyajin mira como los ataques a Draenor eran muy poderosos — ¿ Como se obtiene ese poder ? ¿ Es como la fase de dios super saiyajin ? —

— Para nada — Wiss aparece en la cima de una montaña para que su charla sea privada — Se dice que el dios del infinito solo puede ser un ser de corazón transparente como un cristal y de un valor incalculable , su alma pura le permitirá beber de la fuente de la luz —

— ¿ Fuente de la luz ? — Bills abre los ojos al escuchar la voz de Wiss pero aparece detrás de Goku quien voltea mirando al destructor de planetas quien estaba serio — Hola Sr Bills ... Wiss me hablaba de ... — El ángel de piel azul tose mientras que Goku entiende el mensaje

— ¿ De que hablaban ? —

— Ah pues ... de como derrotar a Draenor — El destructor levanta la ceja de modo serio mientras Goku se rascaba la cabeza y Bills se acerca al saiyajin

— Escúchame tonto , tu no te alejaras de Zeno-sama — El de piel morena coloca su mano delante de el — Oh sino ... — Goku se inclina varias veces delante del destructor quien ve como Goku se va y el respira hondo mientras una gota de sudor frió caía por su cabeza — Wiss ¿ te das cuenta de lo que casi haces ? Si ese tonto descubre la verdad sobre la fuente de la luz no dudara en ir a pelear contra Draenor que de seguro lo matara sin dudar ni basilar —

— Entonces dele la receta para vencerlo — Le replica el ángel de cabellera blanca al oido del destructor de planetas quien lo mira con el ceño fruncido

— ¿ Receta para vencerlo — Los dos saltan con un grito de susto mientras que el dios se ponía firme — ¿ Hay una receta para vencer a Draenor ? —

— Idiota — Bills lo golpea en la cabeza haciendo que Goku se sostenga el golpe con sus — Ese lugar es un mito , solo un recuerdo por que lo destruí con mis propias manos para evitar que tontos como tu abusen de ese poder —

— Quizas yo pueda ayudarlos — Los tres ven a una bola de cristal con una anciana vestida de negro y un sombrero puntiagudo en la cabeza

— Pero si es Uranai Baba — El saiyajin se teletransporta en frente de la anciana — ¿ Como estas Uranai Baba ? Hace tiempo que no nos vemos ¿ Como esta el maestro Roshi y los demás ? —

— Están poseídos —

— Así lo olvide —

La bruja ve a las deidades por lo que flota hasta donde estaban Bills y Wiss — Lo siento poderosas deidades , mi nombre es Uranai Baba , es un placer — Los dos se inclinan mientras que el destructor veía a la anciana — Perdón Sr de la destrucción y la ruina pero quiero ayudarles —

— Si quieres ayudarme deja de flotar en esa cosa por que me das dolor de cabeza — La bruja cae al suelo mientras Bills miraba fijo a la anciana — ¿ De donde vienes ? —

— Eh servido para el guardian Enma-Sama —

— ¿ Enma-Sama ? —

— Recuerde Sr Bills , usted destruyo el infierno cuando perdió en el piedra , papel o tijeras —

— ¿ Eso hice ? —

 _Flash Back_

El dios de la destrucción había destruido el planeta del Kaiosama del norte después de haber perdido en las escondidas , el dios destructor baja al otro mundo mientras que el temible Enma-sama veía bajar a Bills y Wiss al suelo pero el y los ogros se inclinan de pecho al suelo

— P... P... Poderoso Bills — El levanta la cabeza mientras que la mirada fría del destructor — ¿ En que le puedo servir ? —

— Bueno ... — Bills mira el castillo del guardián del otro mundo que era de un color muy opaca y muy apagado para el gusto del dios de la destrucción — Hace mucho calor para mi gusto — El destructor levanta su dedo indice y los ogros asustados salen corriendo para ver como Bills destruye las paredes mientras que el aire frió entraba llevando consigo tierra mientras que Wiss se sacudía sus mangas — Ah mucho mejor —

— Disculpe Sr Bills pero ¿ Vino a visitarme ? — Bills lo mira con tono serio pero el guardián agacha la cabeza mientras que sudaba — Por que tengo ... Es decir me siento encantado de invitarle a cenar algo delicioso —

— Si ... Supongo que si — Todos los ogros se hace camino a una mesa de cristal con abundantes platillos , Bills y Wiss se daban gusto con la comida mientras que el temible Enma-sama estaba sentado en frente de Bills y no podía tocar la comida mientras ellos comían — La comida es buena , la sal a gusto y las especias están en su punto máximo de gusto —

— Me... Me ... siento alagado ... — Bills toma la copa de cristal con un vino de color azul y al acercarlo a sus labios se da cuenta de la delicadeza — ¿ Le gusto ? —

— Una bebida muy fina ... Aun asi es regular para un dios de mi altura — El destructor extiende la mano al poderoso Enma-sama quien temblaba con miedo — Aunque ...— El guardián levanta la cabeza con miedo — Recién termine de comer pero en fin me siento muy generoso — Wiss respira por la calma que habia — Te dare a oportunidad de defenderte y evitar que estés en esa fila — Enma mira a Bills con miedo y traga saliva — ¿ No crees que soy muy generoso ? —

— ¡ Si ... si lo es Sr Bills ! — Enma estaba tirado en el suelo pero Bills se prepara para pelear — No creo ser digno de pelear contra un dios de su altura ademas usted es un ser que no debe involucrarse con guerreros tan bajos —

— ¿ Entonces que sugieres ? —

— Pues... Un piedra , pape o tijeras — El dios se pone a pensar y luego se rasca el estomago , mira al cielo y se rasca dentro de la oreja con su garra , el guardián ve como Bills da un bostezo de sueño — Se ve cansado poderoso Bills —

— Tomare tu idea — Enma-sama se levanta con miedo mientras que Bills tenia las manos detras de su espalda — ¿ Listo ? Te aseguro que si ganas no te destruiré —

— S...si...— Enma saca tijera igual que Bills , Los dos agitan sus manos y sacan piedra — Vaya Sr Bills usted es bueno — El dios de la destrucción se pone serio y Enma agita su mano con los ojos cerrado para sacar tijera y el destructor saca papel , el guardián ve con una pequeña sonrisa como le había ganado — G... Gane... — Bills miro como todos veían la victoria del del guardián contra el dios quien mira su mano extendida , el destructor se empieza a enojar — Sr Bills dijo que no destruiria nada —

— No solo dije que no te destruiría a ti — Bills crea una pequeña bola de energía y la lanza contra el infierno que es arrasado por el poder del destructor , El destructor sonreía mientras veía como el fuego y el caos dominaba el infierno mientras que Wiss miraba de manera calmada — Bueno ya me dio sueño ...¡ Wiss vayámonos a casa ahora ! —

— Si Sr Bills —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— ¿ Ahora lo recuerda Sr Bills ? —

— Silencio — El destructor se pone firme mientras miraba a la anciana — Ahora dime ¿ Que haces aquí ? — La bruja baja de la bola de cristal y empieza a mover los dedos — ¿ Que haces ? —

— Le mostrare el futuro poderoso señor —

— No necesito saber el futuro anciana — Bills chasquea los dedos y todos ven caer al pez oráculo — Tengo mi propio vidente así que tus servicios no son necesarios —

— Pero esto señor de la destrucción y la ruina es algo especial — Una imagen viene a la bola de cristal que solo lo ve el destructor — Esto es lo que pasara , el dios del infinito sera quien derrote a Draenor para siempre pero este salvador desaparecerá con las leyendas —

— ¿ Esto es todo ? ¿ Solo para ...? Un momento ¿ como llegaste a este planeta ? —Uranai Baba muestra la imagen de los guerreros — Entiendo —

— Uranai Baba aun no nos haz dicho a que haz venido — La anciana lo mira con desdicha mientras que el saiyajin se acerca a la esfera de cristal — ¿ Podre vencer a Draenor ? —

— No digas disparates — El saiyajin mira a la bruja quien empieza a levitar nuevamente — No podrías ni llegare a hacer algo a un ser así de tal magnitud —

— ¿ Por que todos me dicen eso ? — Goku mira al vació del espacio — Es cierto ni con todo lo que entrene pude hacerle daño alguno pero creo que Vegeta es mucho mas fuerte que yo — E de armadura sonríe ante la confirmación de Goku mientras este pensaba — Tendré que romper las barreras del super sayajin dios azul — Todos miran asombrados mientras que el saiyajin de traje naranja se transformaba volando al pez oráculo y a la bruja , Bills lo mira seriamente mientras que el se cubre con el Kaioken — Tendré que entrenar muy duro —

— No te molestes — Bills se desliza ante el saiyajin — Tu poderes no romperás la barrera de Draenor , ni el mismo Daishinkan-sama tiene el poder de hacerle frente en una pelea —

— Maldicion ... — Wiss mira al saiyajin quien estaba impotente — No puedo creer que no pueda hacer nada — El saiyajin aprieta sus manos con gran ira

— Superalo — Bills le da la espalda y sale del grupo mientras que siente como una especie de corriente de energía — Mfm solo faltaba eso para cerrar el día —

— Admito que Goku es muy fuerte pero debes aceptar que hay cosas que no puedes hacer —

— Date por vencido Kakarotto , no puedes hacer nada — Goku se va caminando hasta el rey del todo quien estaba jugando con Stedlana

— Goku — El rey del todo mira al saiyajin quien estaba molesto — ¿ Sucede algo ? — El saiyajin mira como el rey del todo estaba preocupado por el

— No puedo protegerte Zen-chan — El rey del todo estaba apagado pero el le da la mano y lo guía por entre los arboles por el poder del rey del todo

— ¿ Puedo confiarte un secreto ? —

— Claro — Zeno-sama mira para todos lados mientras que Goku miraba para todos lados — ¿ Que me confiaras ? —

— Se como te puedes volver mas fuerte — El rey del todo comienza a levitar mientras que Goku se ponía feliz — Hay que jugar para que te vuelvas aun mas poderoso que antes —

— ¡¿ Enserio ?! — Goku se transforma en super saiyajin azul y comienza su entrenamiento mientras que el destructor de planetas estaba mirando a la nada de manera muy seria — Es difícil siquiera alcanzarlo , Zeno-sam es muy veloz — El rey del todo cae delicadamente en el suelo pero Goku se mueve mas rápido para tocarlo pero no lograba alcanzarlo

— MHM parece que necesitas mas velocidad — El rey del todo levanta su dedo y envuelve el cuerpo del saiyajin con unas especies de globos negros y pegajosos que solo dejaban la cara y las manos a la vista — ¡ Alcánzame ! — El saiyajin trata de moverse pero cae al suelo debido al pero tan enorme que llevaba en su cuerpo , los globos negros apenas lo dejaban respirar mientras que Vegeta miraba a Zeno-sama quien aplaudía de manera divertida

— _Insecto...—_ El príncipe ve como Bills estaba sentado como si nada mientras que Wiss miraba al cielo — _Si Bills le tiene tanto miedo a ese chiquillo su poder es sumamente grande pero ni con el venceremos ¿ Que tan fuerte es ese Draenor ? —_

— Vamos Goku intenta levantarte — El saiyajin se trata de poner de pie pero no podía —Uhm parece que no eres tan fuerte — Goku se trata de poner de pie mientras que Zeno-sam flotaba moviéndose de lado a lado , todos sienten un poderoso pero maligno ki que se acercaba ellos , Goku se pone de pie y el rey del todo lo deshace de los globos mientras que un brillo se dibujaba en la cara del saiyajin de traje naranja quien se queda parado viendo como un ser con forma de esqueleto morado y cráneo de metal se acercaba — ¿ Que es eso ? —

— Sea lo que sea yo me encargare de pelear Kakarotto ya que tu estas ocupado jugando con el rey del todo —

— Eso no sera necesario Vegeta — El saiyajin lo mira pero cuando ve caer a un extraterrestre con los pies sobre la tierra y una larga cola — Ha pasado tiempo Kuriza — El changlon quien se estaba portando de manera muy seria mientras que Goku se acercaba — ¿ Como no fuiste corrompido dime ? —

— ¿ Olvidas que mi madre era una poderosa bruja ? — El ser baja al suelo con sus dientes chirriantes — Tu , eres amigo de los que causaron esto —

— Soy Fhiser el lugarteniente mas poderoso del ejercito de Draenor —

— Vete de aquí , no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para pelear contra mi — El ser de morado deja ver sus cuencas que eran unas luces rojas — Aun con todo ese poder no me vencerás por que estoy por encima de ti —

— Eh estudiado a todas las razas del universo por orden de mi señor — El esqueleto morado parecía tener carne transparente en sus huesos — Y se que ustedes los demonios del frió no son mas que simples juguetes para nosotros los Draenianos —

— ¿ Aun no lo entiendes ignorante ? No importa lo que digas no me podrás ganar — El ser de morado solo saca una sonrisa maligna mientras las luces de sus ojos brillaban — Te recomiendo que te vayas —

— Deja de decir tonterías — El ser de morado extiende su mano para lanzar una ráfaga de poder que va directa a Kuriza quien estaba parado de manera calmada , el lugarteniente sonríe pero el Changlon lo desvía con su mano como si nada , Vegeta queda impactado ante lo que veía , la mirada de Vegeta queda impactad sobre el poder del Chaglon quien estaba serio mirando al lugarteniente — Veo que estas confiado maldito —

— Entiende , jamas podrás derrotarme ... Eres basura —

— ¿ Que dijiste ... ? ¿ Que soy basura ? — El soldado se pone firme mientras elevaba su ki para pelear contra el Changlon — Había pensado en matarte rápido pero me hiciste enojar —

— Entiéndelo tu no me ganaras con esos poderes tan insignificantes —

— ¡ Eres un cretino ! — El soldado sale despedido para golpear al Changlon quien lo esquiva para aparecer detrás y golpearlo con su cola , el lugarteniente es arrastrado por el suelo mientras que Kuriza descendía lentamente al suelo — Miserable ... — Al levantarse siente que algo frió cae de su labio y cuando se lo quita con su mano se da cuenta que era sangre , su propia sangre — _¿ QUE...?_ —

— El poder de Kuriza es sorprendente — El Changlon observa Goku quien sonreía al ver como el lugarteniente estaba arrastrado en el suelo — Es increíble —

— Y eso que no hubo la necesidad de usar el modo diamante —

— _¿ Modo diamante ?_ — Vegeta mira los ojos de Kuriza que parecían fríos y sin vida como si su alma hubiera sido consumida — _¿ Sera mas fuerte que yo en estado de super saiyajin divino ?_ —

El lugarteniente se pone de pie mientras que se empieza reir mientras elevaba su ki — Ahora que haz conseguido molestarme ... me las voy a cobrar ... matándote —

— Inténtalo —

 **Continuara**


	14. La Ira Final

**La Ira Final**

El changlon estaba de pie contra el lugarteniente , mientras que Vegeta estaba enfadado Fhiser estaba enfadado — Te lo repito retírate por que no me podrás ganar —

— ¿ Escuche bien ? ¿ Dices que me ganaras ? — La mirada fria de Kuriza cambia a una sonrisa — ¡ Haz echo que me irrite insecto ! — El soldado sale volando para golpear al Changlon quien detiene el puño con suma facilidad , los dos entrelazan sus dedos mientras forcejeaban elevando su ki , el enorme hoyo en el suelo se agrandaba con el constante aumento de poder de ambos guerreros tanto que la tierra del lugar comienza a quebrarse

— _Tiene un poder sorprendente_ — Vegeta miraba como el de cola dominaba por completo la batalla sin siquiera fatigarse para ver que ambos se sueltan

— Ya veo que tus palabras son ciertas — El de morado se truena el cuello mientras que el Changlon estaba de pie con una sonrisa — Ya veo , transformate y déjame ver tu verdadero poder —

— Ah veo que sabes de eso — El Changlon se pone firme con los puños apretados — Bueno quería guardarla como sorpresa pero si tanto insistes te mostrare mi verdadero poder — El ki del Changlon comienza a subir abruptamente mientras que Vegeta quedaba impactado al ver el poder y esa sonrisa que le trajo a la mente la risa de Freezer en el planeta Namekusein , su piel se volvio dorada para cambiar a ser un poco mas brillante , sus ojos se volvieron azules y las partes expuestas de color celeste — Esto es el modo diamante —

— ¿ Modo diamante ? ¿ Quieres asustarme con eso ? — El soldado eleva al máximo su poder pero Vegeta observaba la apariencia de Freezer — Acabare contigo de una vez y para siempre — El lugarteniente le lanza un puño que Kuriza esquiva moviendo su cabeza a la derecha , los puñetazos del soldado eran rápidos pero el los esquivaba con suma facilidad — Deja de esconderte — El Changlo lo atrapa con su mano derecha del cuello y lo arroja al suelo pero el soldado cae de pie lanzando ráfagas de ki sin control mientras el los esquivaba con suma facilidad — ¡ Insolente ! — El lugarteniente sale disparado para golpear al emperador quien desaparece y con un codazo lo golpea en la nuca haciendo que quede aturdido pero igual lanza un golpe que es atrapado por el Changlon quien le da un rodillazo en el estomago y con su cola lo azota con tanta fuerza que el impacto lo envía al suelo — Maldito ... —

— ¿ Acaso haz perdido tus deseos de pelear ? — Un shock en la mente de Vegeta se hace presente con un recuerdo , los ojos de Kuriza son confundidos con los de Freezer mientras que el saiyajin apretaba sus puños y una inmensa ira crecía en su interior — Vez te dije que no me ganarías — Con su cola comienza a enredar el cuello del lugarteniente y con su puño lo golpea en la espalda haciendo que la sangre viscosa salga de su boca , Vegeta empieza a temblar mientras sus ojos se volvian vidriosos

— ¿ Vegeta ? — El saiyajin estaba temblando mientras que veia golpear al lugarteniente por parte del Changlon quien tenia una mirada seria en su cara — ¡ Vegeta ! —

— AHHHHH — El príncipe se transforma en super saiyajin divino pero perdido en la gran ira inmensa que le había generado Freezer en el pasado — ¡ FREEZER ! — El Changlon voltea para sentir el puñetazo de Vegeta en la cara haciendo que el suelte al lugarteniente , el saiyajin le lanza otro puñetazo pero el Changlo se cubre con los brazos mientras sentía el dolor del golpe , Vegeta comienza a golpear con una ráfaga de puñetazos pero el de piel diamante abre los ojos para que un puñetazo de Vegeta lo haga traspasar la muralla de rocas pero la ira de Vegeta no se calmaba y con una patada trata de golpearlo pero Kuriza lo bloquea y con su cola lo golpea en la cara haciendo que Vegeta la tome con la mano derecha y comienza a girar a gran velocidad para soltarlo y lanzar una bola de energía pero Kuriza la corta con un canto de mano pero con su enojo saca su 100% y enviste al príncipe con su cuerpo pero los dos comienzan a embestirse con todo lo que tienen pero el emperador lo golpea con un puñetazo en la frente expulsando al saiyajin quien levanta la cabeza y siente una patada en su pecho , al caer se voltea hacia atrás atacando con ráfagas de ki y el emperador los esquivaba con gran dificultad y con una patada le golpea el brazo al príncipe quien le devuelve el dolor con un derechazo a la cara , los dos se separan para elevar su ki y se atacan con gran fuerza , el golpe de los puños chocando destruyeron todo al rededor , Goku estaba impactado al ver como los dos chocan sus golpes mientras que los dos , el emperador se da cuenta de que la ira de Vegeta lo estaba segando — ¡ MISERABLE ! ¡ MISERABLE ! —

— Reacciona Vegeta — El príncipe sale volando para intercambiar puñetazos con el emperador — _Vegeta esta cegado por la ira y un recuerdo lo ha traumado por eso no puede controlarse_ — Kuriza salta hacia arriba seguido por Vegeta quien preparaba en su puño una bola de energía , el emperador se cubre para recibir el ataque — _No tengo otra opción que utilizar mi máximo poder_ — Vegeta seguía con sus poderes al máximo para golpear al Changlon quien los bloqueaba — Oye Goku , algo le pasa a Vegeta —

— Te ayudare ... —

— No — Kuriza bloquea los puñetazos de Vegeta y le da un rodillazo en el estomago para golpearlo en la cabeza con su cola pero no logra detenerlo — Tu poder no es suficiente para aplacar a Vegeta —

— Entonces...—

— Deja que me transforme pero necesito unos segundos — Goku se teletransporta delante de Vegeta quien no se dio cuenta del saiyajin de traje naranja — ¿ Que ... ? —

— Taioken —

Vegeta queda cegado mientras que Kuriza sale volando a una montaña para comenzar a liberar su ki mientras que Goku veía como el ki empezaba a destrozar los cielos mientras que su cuerpo cambiaba formando unas hombreras , su cuerpo comienza a crecer y su cola se vuelve mas musculosa , su cara comienza a formarse una especie de mascara y de sus muñecas salían unas hojas ondeadas , sus ojos se volvieron rojos brillantes y Vegeta recupera la vista para ver a Kuriza transformado , el poder del Changlon era descomunal mientras que Vegeta estaba enfadado y con un ataque sale disparado pero el Changlon lo resiste con su mano derecha y sale volando para atraparlo del cuello con su pie y patearlo con el otro mientras que Goku no podía creer la increíble dimensiones de su poder — Maldito — Vegeta prepara su ataque mientras que la ira lo consumía — ¡ Resplandor final ! — El ataque sale disparado mientras que Kuriza le da un rodillazo y sale al cielo pasando sobre la mirada de Vegeta pero al bajar la vista el Changlon volaba a el a toda velocidad logra acertar un puñetazo al saiyajin quien queda sin aliento y con un golpe de martillo lo lanza al suelo pero Vegeta gira en el aire haciéndose para atrás pero lo ataca con rafagas de ki los cuales rebotan en el cuerpo del emperador para patear al Vegeta y logra dejarlo en el suelo , con su cola lo toma de la cintura para darle un puñetazo en la cara y arrojarlo contra las rocas dejando inconsciente al príncipe que vuelve a su estado base

— Perdóname Vegeta pero eso era necesario — El de modo diamante ve como el soldado escapaba pero con su mano extendida lanza su ataque que le seguía su camino borrando al lugarteniente — Ahora Goku ¿ que demonios pasa ? —

— Un ser llamado Draenor se libero y corrompió todos los universos , somos los únicos que quedamos de pie — El de traje naranja camina para liberar a Vegeta de los escombros y lo carga en sus brazos — Sígueme hasta donde están los demás y veremos que hacer — Goku se envuelve en su ki y sale volando , el Changlon lo imita y lo seguía de cerca — A decir verdad cuando pelee contra Draenor me di cuenta que no podía sentir su ki ni en estado de dios super saiyajin —

— ¿ Que significa eso ? —

— Segun Wiss , este ser esta por encima de toda la existencia — El Changlon volvia a su forma normal — Tanto que ni Daishinkan sama puede detenerlo —

— ¿ Quien es Daishinkan-sama ? — Al aterrizar ven a Bills , Wiss , Gohan , el supremo kaioshin y a Zeno-sama esperando a los guerreros — ¿ Quien es el muchacho ? — Pregunta susurrando a Goku viendo al rey del todo sentado con una sonrisa en su cara

— Es Zeno-sama , el es el rey del todo — El susurro de Goku es oído por Bills quien se asusta mientras que evitaba mirar al rey de los 12 universos — Es la persona mas importante de todos los universos —

— Es un gusto conocerlo poderosos señor —

— Mhm —

— ¿ En que le puedo ayudar ? —

— Eres muy gracioso — El rey del todo comienza a levitar mientras que Bills estaba muy nervioso — Te eh visto pelear y eres muy fuerte — El Changlon se inclina delante del rey del todo quien tenia una sonrisa pero pero Bills y Wiss dejan salir el aire de tranquilidad — ¿ Puedes volver a transformarte ? —

— Disculpe pero no puedo hacerlo — Bills se puso pálido del susto al ver que la sonrisa del rey se había borrado — Eso consume mucha energía y la necesito para pelear —

— Te desapareceré — Zeno levanta su dedo con una luz blanca azulada mientras que Bills miraba temblando ante la presencia del dios de dioses quien acerca su dedo a la punta de la nariz del Changlon y la golpea con su dedo — Fue una broma — El de orejas largas cae desmayado mientras que Kurza se rasca la nariz mientras soltaba una risa delante del rey de los dioses

— ¿ Donde esta tu familia ? —

— Goku es mi único amigo — El de cola mira a Goku quien tenia una sonrisa en su cara — Pero me aburría y quería jugar con alguien por eso le pedí que sea mi amigo —

— Si es cierto , Goku es buen amigo —

— ¿ Eres amigo de Goku ? — Kuriza asiente con la cabeza y la mirada neutra del rey de los dioses lo dejaba intrigado — Entonces tu también eres amigo mio —

— Eres un buen amigo Zeno-sama — Bills se lleva a Goku y Kuriza sujetándolo del cuello y los arroja al suelo — ¿ Que rayos le pasa ? — El destructor vuelve se inclina ante el rey del todo y va a buscar a los dos guerreros que estaban confundidos por lo sucedido — ¿ Por que actúa así ? —

— ¿ Como te atreves ? — Bills coloca su mano delante de Kuriza creando una bola de energía morada con mirada seria mientras que el Changlon estaba confundido pero Goku trata de detenerlo y Bills lo golpea con su cola — Tu no sabes en lo que te estas metiendo — El saiyajin se levanta pero Bills lo patea con fuerza dejandolo en el suelo tomando su estomago con ambas manos — Deberías tenerle miedo —

— ¿ De que esta hablando ? Es solo un niño inocente — El Changlon se transforma aun sabiendo que no puede hacer nada contra el destructor — No tengo por que tenerle miedo a alguien tan amable como el —

—No sabes de que estas hablando — Bills mira con malicia mientras que la bola de energía crecía en su mano del tamaño de un melón

— Detente —El destructor escucha la voz del rey de los dioses que estaba detrás de el quien con mirada seria se acerca a Goku para ver como estaba — ¿ Te encuentras bien ? —

— Si... solo fue un simple golpe —

— Lo destruiré — El rey de los dioses comienza a levantar su mano con una bola de energía mientras que Bills veía como el rey de los dioses lo miraba con neutralidad

— No es necesario — Zeno-sama baja la mano mientras que Goku las junta y las toma para subir y bajar al rey del todo quien empieza a reír mientras que Goku o subía y bajaba para tomarlo por debajo de los brazos — ¿ Quieres seguir jugando como antes ? — El rey de los dioses sale volando mientras que Goku se transformaba en super saiyajin dios azul y lo perseguía mientras que el lo esquivaba con suma facilidad , Bills quien estaba en shock cae al suelo mientras que Wiss se acerca y le da un golpe en el pecho para hacerlo reaccionar

— Disculpa pero me podrías explicar que significa todo esto — Wiss mira al Changlon quien vuelve a su estado normal y mas relajado — Por favor —

— Zeno-sama es el rey de los dioses y el ser mas poderoso de los 12 universos por eso el Sr Bills te trato de matar —

— Vaya eso es increíble —

— Zeno-sama es capaz de destruir los 12 universos si se enoja o lo ofenden — Bills comienza a reaccionar lentamente después del susto que casi lo mata — Pero parece que le caíste bien , te sugiero que tengas cuidado con lo que dices por que sino nada impedirá que Zeno-sama te destruya sin pensar ni basilar —

— Eres un tonto —

El dios y su asistente salen volando mientras que Vegeta volvía en si para ver a Goku jugando con Zeno-sama — _La inocencia de Kakarotto nos mantendrá vivo un poco mas , al menos hasta destruir a ese sujeto_ — El saiyajin es curado por la joven que los acompañaba mientras se ponia de pie aprieta sus puños pero el senkai no era suficiente para vencer a Draenor — Por cierto muchacha ¿ de que planeta vienes ? —

— De un planeta llamado Yadrat —

— ¿ Planeta Yadrat ? — La muchacha asiente con la cabeza mientras que Vegeta se ponía nervioso — _Ese es el planeta conquistado por mi padre el rey Vegeta cuando cerro el pacto con Freezer_ — La joven lo miraba con extrañes mientras que el se calmaba — ¿ Que... paso con tu planeta ... ? —

— La verdad no estoy segura — Vegeta se cruza de brazos mientras el relato de la joven sonaba en sus oidos — Yo fallecí hace como unos 500 años hasta que el Sr Bills me trajo de vuelta —

— Mhm pues gracias por curarme — Vegeta sale volando para estar junto a Gohan a quien mira de manera intimidante , el hijo de Goku baja la cabeza mientras que el saiyajin se ponía a pensar pero se da cuenta que Gohan estaba nerviosos por lo sucedido — Gohan — Este lo mira con un poco de sorpresa — Muéstrame que tan fuerte te haz vuelto —

— Sr Vegeta no creo que sea el oponente indicado para usted yo... —

— No me des excusas y pelea con todo lo que tengas — Gohan se pone serio y se transforma en estado místico — Tómalo como un entrenamiento —

El supremo miraba al cielo mientras todos trataban de volverse mas fuerte y empezaba a recordar como la ira de Zamasu se había reflejado en todo lo que reflejaba al planeta supremo del universo 10 , el supremo decide sentarse a meditar sobre la situación que estaban pasando mientras que Wiss se acerca — La situación se puso dificil —

— El Sr Bills no quiere aceptar la realidad , la fuente de la luz es la única salvación para los universos —

— Teme que sea corrompido por el exceso de poder — El ángel se sienta a su lado con su bastón descansando en su hombro — A decir verdad entiendo su preocupación pero no tenemos otra opción contra Draenor ya que ni combinando nuestros poderes podremos ganarle —

— A diferencia de el , nosotros tenemos limites y no creo poder superar — Los dos miran como todos se tratan de volver mas fuertes pero tenían su esperanzas en un solo ser — Es mejor morir peleando que morir sin esperanza —

— Eso es lo que teme el Sr Bills — El destructor de planetas miraba a Goku mientras movía su cola de lado a lado — No creo que acepte la verdad pero tendrá que hacerlo tarde o temprano — El saiyajin hacia todo lo posible por alcanzar al rey del todo mientras que Wiss miraba los ojos de Goku quien no podía igualar su velocidad pero todos se esforzaban mucho por proteger los 12 universos —Quizás supere los poderes del Super saiyajin dios azul como hizo Vegeta —

— Todos se han vuelto mas poderosos — El kaioshin se puso serio mientras miraba a los saiyajines — Ellos tienen mas posibilidades de superarse a si mismos pero Goku puede superarse — Wiss estaba serio mirando al saiyajin de traje naranja — Aunque tengo que admitir que que Vegeta es demasiado potente gracias a la ayuda de su entrenamiento —

— Si el antiguo maestro fue quien entreno a mi padre era evidente que Vegeta lograría romper las barreras pero su entrenamiento es incompleto — Kaioshin mira a Wiss quien estaba serio — Si Vegeta hubiera completado su entrenamiento quien sabe hasta donde pudo haber llegado , quizás pudo llegar al nivel del Sr Bills —

Goku estaba entrenando con Zeno-sama quien se reía pero el saiyajin no lograba siquiera acercarlo , el rey del todo se aparecía y desaparecía delante de el quien estaba agotado pero se pone a levar su ki — ¡ Kaioken aumentado 20 veces ! —

— Mhm — Goku sale disparado contra el rey del todo pero este lo detiene con su mano dejando su cuerpo congelado delante de el — Te falta mucha velocidad — Goku estaba sonriendo mientras que el rey del todo estaba confundido pero el saiyajin desaparece y aparece por detrás ya que la técnica del zansuken desaparece y coloca su mano en el hombro mientras que Zeno-sama estaba serio — ¿ Perdí ? — Wiss estaba un poco preocupado — Estas cansado —

— Si creo que me desgaste con ese Kaioken — El saiyajin siente como su corazón estaba acelerado — ¿ Que esta pasando con mi cuerpo ? — El saiyajin no lograba entender lo que pasaba con su cuerpo pero comienza a respirar y su masa muscular estaba creciendo pero el saiyajin se trataba de calmar pero Goku mira a los cielos para ver como una figura negra caia a la tierra mientras que sus brazos estaban cruzados — Demonios , Draenor nos encontró —

— Digamos que me lo dijo uno de mis lugartenientes — El ser de ojos rojos estaba serio mirando al rey de los dioses quien estaba levitando delante de el — Hola ... hermanito , ha pasado una eternidad ...Una eternidad pasada en la oscuridad —

— No te acerques a el — Goku se coloca delante del rey de los dioses pero Bills le hace frente al señor del infinito , Vegeta y Gohan le hacen frente delante del rey de los dioses — Aun no nos daremos por vencido —

— ¿ Ustedes creen que me podrán ganar ? — El de ojos rojos ve a Kuriza parado de manera seria junto a los demas — Tu , debo darte las gracias , por que tu poder fue quien me dio la ayuda nesesaria para venir a este planeta —

 **Continuara**


	15. El enfrentamiento Parte I

**El Enfrentamiento Parte I**

Draenor estaba cubierto con su capa mientras que Bills , Goku , Wiss , Vegeta , Gohan , Piccoro y Kuriza estaban dispuestos a pelear mientras que el supremo Kaioshin protegía a Zeno-sama — Entonces ¿ Pelearan juntos o los iré eliminando uno por uno hasta que no quede nadie ? — Los guerreros elevan su ki y salen volando contra Draenor quien eleva su ki y los expulsa pero Goku aterriza arrastrando sus pies y sale para golpear al dios de la oscuridad quien lo atrapa con su mano pero el saiyajin lo golpea con una patada arrastrando su cuerpo por el suelo — ¿ No planean ayudarlo ? — El dios de la oscuridad levanta su mano apuntando a Goku con una bola de energía pero cuando dispara este es salvado por Vegeta quien estaba en super saiyajin divino para soltarlo en los brazos de Bills — ¿ Quien es este insecto ? — Vegeta llega y lo golpea con un puñetazo en la cara a lo que Draenor permanece quieto y un destello — Eso fue muy patético —

— _Lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas_ — Draenor lo golpea con una bofetada y lo arrastra por el suelo — Es un tipo muy peligroso — Vegeta se levanta y eleva su ki para atacar al ser oscuro con ráfagas de ki pero el ser oscuro camina por el ataque y con su velocidad corre para golpearlo con un rodillazo en el estomago y lo lanza a los aires mientras golpeaba con sus puñetazos al príncipe de cabello violeta y con un puñetazo para hundir su cuerpo en el suelo y el príncipe vuelve a su estado base

— Solo quedan cuatro — Piccoro y Gohan atacan juntos mientras que el señor de la destrucción resistía los golpes como si nada , el de piel verde le lanza un makakonsappo pero Draenor lo desvía con su mano pero Gohan lo aparece por detrás y lo toma en un abrazo de oso pero el dios de ojos rojos le da un cabezazo a los ojos y gira quedando frente a Gohan para golpearlo con un puñetazo en el estomago — Ven y pelea gusano asqueroso — El Namekusein se lanza con sus puñetazos pero Draenor toma a Piccoro con su mano del cuello y este no se podía mover — Ahora te enviare al otro mundo gusano — La bola de energía roja y negra pero una patada combinada de los dos saiyajines que lo hacen caer pero el ser oscuro rueda por el suelo y se levanta mirando a los dos saiyajines — ¡¿ Que ?! Se supone que ustedes estaban a punto de morir — Dos bolas de energía golpean a Draenor en su espalda quien voltea para ver al dios y a su ángel preparados para atacar de nuevo , el de cabellos blancos lo ataca con bolas de energía pero Goku y Vegeta lo atacan con patadas , el de traje naranja ataca a las piernas de Draenor quien es barrido y Vegeta lo patea en el cuerpo pero el destructor lo atrapa por debajo de los brazos pero el dios de ojos rojos eleva su ki y se los quita de encima — ¿ Como pudieron ponerse de pie ? —

— Los saiyajines somos una raza de guerreros no nos provoques — Vegeta se transforma en super saiyajin divino y aparece delante de Draenor y le lanza un puñetazo que es detenido por la mano del dios de ojos rojos quien le da un puñetazo al mentón lanzando su cuerpo al cielo , Goku se prepara para atacar

— Draenor ...— El ser lo mira como el saiyajin de cabello azul se preparaba para lanzar su ataque — Kame-Hame-¡ Ha ! — Goku lo ataca con un potente kame hame ha pero este seguia parado como si nada — Es muy poderoso , subestime sus poderes ... —

— Yo te hubiera dicho el mismo cuestionamiento — Draenor levanta su mano para lanzar un ataque de energía pero el saiyajin lo cubre con sus antebrazos , Bills decide hacerle frente pero el dios de ojos rojos se acerca a el con mirada fría y lo golpea con un puñetazo a la cara y lo sujeta de la cola para azotarlo en el suelo y con su pie derecho lo clava en el pecho del destructor quien da un grito de dolor y su sangre mancha las botas del dios de la oscuridad — Eres patético — Draenor lo levanta de una patada y con otra lo golpea y lo arroja contra las rocas dejando al dios de la destruccion completamente lastimado , Draenor mira como Gohan se ponía de pie mientras volvía a su estado místico — Veo que los saiyajines son capaces de curarse solo después de un combate —

— Y eso no es todo — Vegeta lo ataca con su ataque Bing ban a la espalda del ser — Los saiyajines nos volvemos mas fuertes despues de recuperarnos de estar al borde de la muerte , no importa si nos matas volveremos y mas poderosos que antes —

— Eso me gusta — Una ráfaga de energía golpea al señor de la oscuridad para ver al Changlon quien estaba tomando aire — Tres saiyajines , un Changlon , un dios , un ángel y un Namekusein ... Que deliciosamente irónico —

— Creo que estas subestimando nuestros poderes — El de cabellos celestes se pone firme — Kaioken aumentado 100 veces — Goku eleva su ki y sale volando a gran velocidad para entrar con puñetazos pero eran bloqueados , Kuriza y Vegeta lo siguen pero eran esquivado con gran velocidad mientras que ve como Wiss concentraba su ki , los tres guerreros se apartan y Picorro junto con Gohan lo atacan con un Masenko pero el de toga negra lo detiene con su mano y se lo devuelve a los guerreros pero Picorro lo esquiva y Gohan lo detiene con su mano — Kaioken aumentado 200 veces —

— Ignorante ¿ acaso crees poder ganarme ? — Goku prepara un Kame Hame Ha pero angel logra entrar con una patada a su cara mientras que Draenor se toma la cara para ver al ángel acercarse volando mientras que Vegeta cargaba su resplandor final — Ustedes son solo insectos — Con un potente puñetazo golpea en la cara a Wiss , en el estomago a Kuriza y una patada en el estomago a Gohan para sentir el poder de Vegeta quien cargaba su poder — ¿ Que es eso ? —

— ¡ Resplandor final ! — El ataque de Vegeta es enviado contra el dios de la maldad mientras que Goku se quita del rango usando la teletransportacion para ver como la energia consume casi todo a su paso pero Vegeta vuelve a su estado base y baja al suelo con mirada seria — Ese fue mi mejor ataque —

— Eso si fue un bien ataque — La tierra asienta para ver al ser de capa negra de brazos cruzados con sus ropas arañadas — Aunque la manera correcta es hacerlo asi — El de ojos rojos junta sus manos apuntando al saiyajin de melena violeta quien estaba sorprendido al ver su ataque siendo controlado por Draenor quien se notaba su sonrisa — El ataque resplandor — La masa de energía roja y negra pero Goku aparece detrás del príncipe saiyajin y lo toma del hombro para sacarlo del camino del ataque que golpea una estrella en el universo seis y lo destruye por completo

— ¡¿ Como fuiste capaz de matar a tanta gente ?! — Goku comienza a transformarse en super saiyajin dios azul mientras trataba de soltar su ira mientras cargaba su poder — Eres un monstruo maldito —

— ¿ Un monstruo ? Ja ja ja ja ja , no pequeño saiyajin , yo soy el señor de la destrucción y la ruina — Goku apretaba sus puños mientras su ki se volvía mas y mas grande — Ire a la tierra y buscare a cierta humana ... La torturare y la asesinare ante tus ojos para que sientas tu fracaso — El saiyajin se alerta y se viene a la mente la imagen de Milk sonriendo — Ah con que ella es tu esposa ... ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ... Disfrutare en hacerla sufrir por toda la eternidad —

— ¡ NO ! — El poder de Goku crecía de manera descomunal mientras que el señor del caos sonreía — ¡ NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MILK ! — Goku sale volando pero Draenor lo patea con fuerza en la cara y lo arrastra por el suelo mientras que Bills lo ataca con una bola de energía parecida al sol que impacta en el cuerpo del ser para mirarlo con gran ira

— Insolente — Draenor lo golpea con una patada en el estomago pero Bills lo mira y le arroja una bola de energía a la cara pero este la atrapa con su mano y con una lluvia de puñetazos en el cuerpo haciendo grandes heridas en su cuerpo pero Goku lo ataca por la espalda y Vegeta lo golpea con un puñetazo , Kuriza lo atrapa del cuello pero Draenor se impulsa adelante y toma a Kuriza del cuello y lo empuja contra Vegeta pero Goku le lanza una patada pero es esquivada , Bills trata de barrer sus piernas pero este las levanta y Gohan lo golpea con una bola de energía pero Draenor se cubre con sus brazos , Piccoro se levanta enfadado y prepara su ataque — ¿ Es enserio ? ¿ Quieres atacarme con esa técnica tan débil ? —

— ¡ No te distraigas ! — Goku y Kuriza logran acertar una patada en la espalda de Draenor quien voltea y con una patada le parte la espalda a Goku quien se vuelve a su estado base y cae al suelo como un saco de piedras — ¡ Goku ! Maldito — El changlon sale volando para golpear con puñetazos y patadas a Draenor quien lo esquiva y salta detrás de Kuriza y lo patea enviando su cuerpo contra una montaña quedando estampado y con un rodillazo lo golpea en el pecho haciendo que el caiga al suelo volviendo a su forma perfecta , Bills eleva todo su ki y lo ataca con ráfagas de ki pero son esquivada con gran facilidad por el ser maligno , Vegeta trata de golpearlo pero Draenor lo mira y con su visión de rayos lo atraviesa por el pecho y Gohan el lanza un Kame Hame Ha pero Draenor lo regresa arrasando a Gohan

— ja ja ja ja ja ja , son solo basura — Bills sale volando para golpear con un puñetazo pero este es detenido por Draenor quien le aprieta pero Bills lo golpea con una patada a la cara y Draenor usa su visión para atravesar el hombro del dios de la destrucción quien no grita pero el dios de la oscuridad lo atraviesa por el hombro y Bills usa su cola para golpearlo en la cara y desviar el ataque que solo corta su mejilla pero una explosión golpea la espalda del ser de negro quien voltea para ver a Vegeta y a Goku quien le lanzaron un Kame Hame Ha y un Garlick ho al ser quien suelta a Bills y los toma del cuello y se los lleva contra las montañas pero Kuriza aprovecha para golpear a Draenor con una super patada a la cara que hace mover la cabeza del ser — Maldito — Con su visión logra sacarse del encima al emperador pero Gohan aparece delante de el y lo golpea con un puñetazo al estomago que no surte efecto contra el ser maligno quien lo patea con fuerza expulsando a Gohan de la montaña pero un poderoso Makkakosappo lo hiere en la espalda y al voltear ve a Picorro que se acercaba pero este empieza a lanzar golpes que eran esquivados con gran velocidad pero el destructor lo ataca por la izquierda con un puñetazo en las costillas pero Draenor suelta a Goku y Vegeta y eleva su ki para arrasar todo a su paso , el traje de Goku dejaba ver su camiseta azul quien eleva su poder al máximo para salir a golpear a Draenor con puñetazos al cuerpo pero no surtía efecto , el saiyajin sale volando para golpear a Draenor quien crea una barrera de ki y arrastra a Goku contra el suelo pero este se levanta y la transformación de super saiyajin dios azul desparece para ser solo un super saiyajin ordinario — Parece que gastaste todo tu poder en ese puñetazo — Draenor ve como Goku se transformaba en super saiyajin 3 y sale volando pero este lo golpea con su mano y lo azota al suelo para tomarlo de la melena y lo arroja a los aires y con un golpe de martillo y lo arroja al suelo dejando un cráter con la forma de Goku quien vuelve a su estado base pero Vegeta le dispara con una bola de energía blanca y Draenor levanta su dedo y le lanza un rayo pero Vegeta lo esquiva — Anda Vegeta , ven y pelea — El saiyajin sale volando pero Draenor aparece delante de el y con un puñetazo lo arroja al suelo y su cara corre varios hilos de sangre , el dios de la oscuridad lo levanta de la armadura y crea una bola de energía apuntando con su mano al príncipe — Prepárate por que te enviare al infierno —

 **Continuara**


	16. El enfrentamiento Final parte II

**El Enfrentamiento Parte II La Ira de Draenor**

Vegeta miraba como Draenor lo apuntaba a Vegeta quien estaba muy lastimado para poder pelear pero Goku aparece con la teletransportacion y usa el Taioken dejando ciego al ser de oscuridad quien suelta al príncipe para tomarse los ojos mientras que Goku lo deja a los pies de Stedlana y aparece atropellando al ser de ojos rojos quien le da un puñetazo enviando al saiyajin contra las piedras que se destruyen pero Goku se levanta para salir a pelear pero es atrapado del cuello — Pagaras caro por tu insolencia gusano — Draenor lo aprieta con fuerza mientras que Goku se transformaba en estado base pero no se podía soltar Wiss lo toma del cuello pero usa su visión de láser para quitarse de encima — No molestes basura que ahora voy a jugar contigo — Bills aparece delante de Draenor pero este logra acertar un rodillazo en la cara pero los puñetazos de Goku pero Draenor lo mira y usa su ki para lanzarlo al suelo boca abajo , el saiyajin se levanta pero al tratar de escapar Draenor lo atrapa del cuello y le da un potente cabezazo — ja ja ja ja ja ja ¿ que intentabas hacer gusano presumido ? —

— Diablos , siempre eh sido fuerte pero este tipo lo supera todo — Goku trataba de soltarse pero el ser de oscuridad levanta su dedo y lo apuñala atravesando su abdomen mientras que este gritaba de dolor

— Ja ja ja ja ja Sufre gusano miserable , sufre — Goku no dejaba de gritar pero Kuriza salta con una patada en la nuca a lo que Draenor voltea para tomar al Changlon de la cola y lo azota con fuerza dejándolo inconsciente y lo patea con fuerza para dejarlo fuera de combate — Ahora ¿ Donde estábamos ? — El ser de oscuridad mira como Goku trataba de soltarse de sus manos pero este usa su mano como lanza y le parte las costillas al saiyajin — ja ja ja ja ja ja ... Jamas me había divertido tanto en toda mi existencia — Goku le lanza un puñetazo pero este lo detiene con la otra mano — Oh parece que aun te quedan fuerzas para pelear eh ... Saiyajin — Draenor comienza a doblar la muñeca de Goku quien comienza a gritar hasta sentir como su muñeca se rompía y el dolor era insoportable , la risa de Draenor era muy grande mientras que Zeno-sama miraba pero el supremo le trata de tranquilizar al rey del todo pero este soltaba lagrimas por ver a su único amigo sufrir ese terrible tormento — Anda dame mas pelea saiyajin , lucha por salvarte pues nadie te salvara — El Namekusein y el mitad saiyajin lo atacan por la espalda pero este usa su ki para enviar a los guerreros al suelo pero vuelve la vista a Goku quien no estaba despierto — Oh mi juguete no te vayas a morir ahora — El de negro le da un golpe en el pecho para hacer reaccionar al saiyajin quien abre los ojos para ver los ojos rojos de Draenor quien se nota una sonrisa pero Vegeta le dispara un resplandor final para ver a Draenor voltear y con su mano extendida lo ataca con una ráfaga de poder pero Bills aparece delante de el para golpearlo con un puñetazo y este le responde con un cabezazo y el destructor se hace para atras , con una patada arrastra el cuerpo de Bills por el suelo , Draenor mira a Goku quien lentamente se estaba deshaciendo en sus manos — ¿ A donde se fueron todas las energías que tenias hace momentos saiyajin ? — Con su dedo apuntando al cuerpo de Goku fija su blanco que escuchaba el latido , el corazón de Goku estaba lentamente deteniéndose pero al apuntar con su dedo y asesinar al saiyajin pero un golpe de un Changlon desvía el ataque apuñalando a Goku cerca del corazón y este dio un grito de dolor tan alto que el shock provoca que se desmaye y Draenor lo suelta y comienza a pisarlo con su pie mientras que el saiyajin escupía sangre — Mírate , eres el gusano que revelo a los dioses contra mi — Draenor lo vuelve a pisar mientras que el agujero salia mas sangre — Después de Zeno-sama eres mi peor enemigo — Vegeta aparece para golpear a Draenor pero este lo patea y lo deja aturdido — Ahora bien ... Suplica que te mate — Goku lo mira con gran ira

— Eres ... un ... ser ... maldito —

— Oh veo que te quedan fuerzas para pelear verdad — El saiyajin quien estaba en estado base lo trata de golpear con un puñetazo pero Draenor lo esquiva con suma facilidad pero Goku cae al suelo y Draenor le pisa la cara

— Ustedes los saiyajines tienen fuerza de voluntad pero eso se acabo ahora asqueroso mortal — Draenor lo patea para subirlo y lo toma en sus manos y comienza a apretar su cabeza pero Bills lo patea por las costillas y el ser de oscuridad eleva su ki y lo arrastra por el suelo pero Piccoro le quita a Goku estirando sus manos pero Draenor aparece por delante del Namekusein — Con que sigues vivo gusano asqueroso — El ser de destrucción le da un talón de mano a su pecho deteniendo el corazón del extraterrestre verde mientras que Kuriza se levanta con su brazo lastimado y con el otro carga todo su ki en su mano apuntando al ser de capa negra voltea para ver al emperador con una enorme bola de energía azul oscuro — ¿ Crees que puedes detenerme con eso ignorante ? —

— Prefiero morir luchando que ser rendido por un ser desagradable como tu — El emperador lo ataca con todo pero Draenor lo atrapa con su mano y lo consume en su cuerpo — Miserable —

— Ya muérete mortal — El ser de la oscuridad levanta su dedo indice y hace explotar la zona donde estaba el hijo del emperador para ver su cuerpo boca abajo y completamente lastimado , el emperador estaba en un charco de sangre mientras que Goku se arrastraba por el suelo para escapar — ¿ Con que aun sigues con vida ? Eso es interesante — Vegeta aparece por detrás y lo ataca con una bola de energía pero Draenor quien estaba serio sale volando a gran velocidad atropellando su cuerpo y enterralo vivo en las montañas — Me asegurare de que no me vuelvas a molestar — Con su dedo deja caer un brillo y las montañas colapsan en una columna de fuego y lava — Ahora ¿ donde esta el saiyajin que me desafió ? —

— Draenor — El ser voltea para ver a Bills parado con sus puños cerrados mientras cargaba todo su ki en su cuerpo — No te dejare que destrones a Zeno-sama —

— ¿ Tu vas a impedirlo ? — El ser aparece delante de Bills quien le lanza un puñetazo pero este lo detiene con sus dedos pero Bills lo miraba serio , sus ojos rojos carmesí le daban mala espina a Bills pero acerca un rodillazo al mentón de Draenor pero no logra moverlo ni un centímetro , el destructor da saltos atrás mientras lo atacaba con bolas de energía que el de ojos rojos resistía como si nada — No puedo perder mas el tiempo —

— Atácame con todo tu poder te prometo no moverme —

— Con gusto — Bills prepara un ataque masivo y se lo lanza a Draenor quien sonríe para ver como el dios de la destrucción estaba agitado comienza — Maldición creo que no me va a quedar otra opción que usar el Denryoku no zōka —

— ¿ Denryoku no zōka ? —

— Se que es muy pronto pero es lo único que te detendrá —

— ¡ Kaoiken aumentado 100 veces ! — Draenor voltea para ver a Goku super saiyajin dios azul con el Kaioken que logra patear a Draenor en la cara para voltear a Goku y con su puño derecho acierta un golpe a la cara de Goku quien sale despedido mientras volvía a su estado base cayendo muerto al suelo mientras que su cuerpo rebotaba , Zeno-sama comienza a derramar unas lagrimas de sus ojos viendo caer a su único amigo muerto por parte de su hermano mayor

— G... Goku ...—

Bills estaba enfadado y sale a golpear a Draenor quien atrapa los puñetazos — Míralo en el suelo Bills , ese es el gusano que intento sublevarse ante los dioses — El destructor sentía esa sed de sangre mientras retenía la ira de su interior — Únete a mi y lograremos acabar con este tipo de insectos —

— No ... No ... ¡ No ! — Bills le lanza un puñetazo con mas fuerza pero Draenor lo empuja de su lado mientras lo toma con las dos manos y lo lanza al suelo pero Bills aterriza en cuatro patas pero el ser de ojos rojos lo ataca con sus rayos mientras que Bills lo esquivaba con suma dificultad pero uno de los rayos atraviesa su pierna derecha y Bills se apoya en su cola para descansar la pierna herida — No importa lo que haga no puedo siquiera acercarme a el — Draenor voltea y patea al aire para dejar ver a Gohan quien cae al suelo lastimado — Wiss date prisa —

— ¿ Crees que ese ángel puede ayudarte ? — Draenor levanta su dedo y una especie de brillo negro pero Bills salta y la explosión arrastra a Bills quien se levanta y sacude su cabeza pero Draenor seguía atacando con sus rayos y Zeno-sama se pone de rodillas mientras miraba el cuerpo de Goku sin vida y el coloca sus manos en el cuerpo de Goku — Te vez patético hermanito — Draenor ignora a Bills quien lo atacaba por la espalda pero este voltea y le dispara con su visión de láser enterrando vivo — Llorando por un simple mortal que esta en lo mas bajo de la escala de poder — El ser de la oscuridad quita al rey del todo con su pie para tomar a Goku del cuello mientras miraba sus ojos blanco y sentía como el calor de su cuerpo se apagaba — ¿ Que pasara si destruyo todo hasta su alma ? — El ser maligno crea una bola de energía sin color mientras apuntaba a Goku pero Bills le dispara con una bola de energía a lo que Draenor se lo devuelve con su ki — Ahora ¿ Donde estaba ? Así ... Tu destrucción saiyajin — Antes del golpe final una leve luz le llama la atención y al voltear el rey del todo cargaba una bola de energía — ¡¿ Que demonios...?! —

— No dejare... ¡ que mates a Goku ! — El ataque del rey del todo lanza su ataque que impacta en el cuerpo del ser oscuro haciendo que suelte el cuerpo del saiyajin mientras la energía pura de Zeno-sama lo sacaba del campo de batalla con suma facilidad , el rey del todo se acerca al cuerpo de Goku mientras que Bills se arrastraba a donde estaba el saiyajin mientras que el rey de los dioses lloraba sobre su cuerpo — Go... Goku ... —

— Si su cuerpo esta caliente aun podemos salvarlo — Bills reúne el poco ki que le queda y le da un golpe certero en el pecho para devolver la vida al saiyajin quien tose para abrir los ojos y ver al destructor en un estado pésimo y al rey del todo con una sonrisa por ver a su amigo vivo — Debemos darnos prisa... ese ataca ... no lo detendrá mucho... tiempo —

— Gra... gracias Sr Bills —

— Cállate y salgamos de aquí — Bills carga a Goku por unos pocos pasos hasta que ambos caen — Vete de aquí , ve con los demás — Zeno sama lo ayuda a caminar a donde estaban los demás pero el ser de a oscuridad aparece de nuevo con una mirada de odio — No puedo creer que el dios de la destrucción se sacrifique por un saiyajin — Draenor se acercaba caminando mientras apuntaba con su dedo a Bills quien cierra los ojos para sentir como un rayo lo atraviesa por el brazo derecho mientras que el destructor sentía como la herida ardía , Bills lo mira y sus ojos rojos llenos de ira lo ataca con varios rayos torturando al dios de la destrucción quien solo tenia su brazo izquierdo — Maldito ... — Con una bola de energía que rebota en el cuerpo del ser de negro quien tenia su mano levantado mientras que Bills veía todo borroso — Anda matame , mi muerte no cambiara nada —

— Tu no le temes a la muerte ... Te pareces a mi —

— Lo único que tu y yo tenemos en común es que ambos moriremos —

— ¿ Así ? ¿Y como crees que pasara ? —

— Gracias al mismo saiyajin que nos dio una buena pelea — Draenor comienza a reír mientras que Bills lo miraba pero siente como otro rayo atraviesa su hombro derecho mientras que el ser de ojos rojos se acercaba , el destructor no podía ver mas allá de de sus ojos rojos , sus manos de piel gris y flaca con la piel escamosa — Crees que eres poderoso pero siempre habrá alguien mas poderoso que tu —

— Si claro ... Soy el ser mas poderoso , mi poder es puro y verdadero — Draneor comienza a elevar su ki mientras los rayos partían la tierra — Tengo el control absoluto ... Soy eterno e infinito — Bills se coloca de pie mientras que Draenor se desliza delante de el — Tu y los demás dioses son solo los peones de seres como yo que solo se dedican a destruir , las abejas obreras no son mas que zánganos que arman la colmena para un ser superior —

— Estas subestimando el poder de nosotros los dioses — Draenor suelta una carcajada de burla y abofetea a Bills quien estaba tirado en el suelo y coloca su bota en la cara del dios de la destrucción — Alguien te detendrá tarde o temprano Draenor —

— Quiero ver ese día — Una honda de energía golpea con fuerza a Draenor quien voltea enfadado para ver a un hombre parado de cabello violeta , un chaleco negro con bordes naranja , mirada seria , pantalones blancos con una banda dorada y un aura de super saiyajin divino — ¡¿ Quien ... Eres ?! —

— No soy ni Goku ni Vegeta ... Soy el poderoso Gogeta —

 **Continuara**


	17. El Enfrentamiento Parte III

**El Enfrentamiento Parte III El Regreso de Gogeta**

— ¿ Gogeta ? — Draenor mira al saiyajin mientras que este estaba muy serio — Ya veo con que se fusionaron con la danza Metamorph y por eso se creen que son poderosos — Gogeta aparece delante de Draenor con su puño apretado y lo golpea en la cara con fuerza haciendo que la onda de choque destroce el suelo , con una patada lo separa de Bills haciendo que arrastre los pies — Veo que eres potente —

— No te puedo perdonar por todo lo que haz echo Draenor , por eso debo eliminarte ahora —

— ¿ Crees poder ganarme ? Ignorante — Draenor aparece delante del saiyajin y lo golpea con un rodillazo para tomarlo de la cara y le da un cabezazo con tal potencia que un hilo de sangre aparece en su frente — Hay una gran diferencia entre nuestros poderes — Gogeta comienza a liberar su ki con tanta fuerza que destruye la tierra pero Draenor se pone serio para atacar con un ataque de energía pero Gogeta lo esquiva y con un puñetazo logra golpear en el ojo del dios de la oscuridad pero no lo detenía , para tomarlo de los brazos y comenzar a girar a gran velocidad para soltarlo pero Gogeta se teletransporta y aparece delante de el — ¿ Que fue lo que hiciste ? —

— Se llama teletransportacion — Draenor deja salir el aire con fuerza para arrojar un rayo de su dedo indice que atraviesa el cuerpo de Gogeta que desaparece — Y esto es el Zansuken — Con una patada golpea a Draenor en la nuca quien voltea para atacar con un rayo pero este lo esquiva con tanta velocidad para atacar con una bola de energía que Draenor lo detiene y aparece delante de el — Eres un ser infernal —

— Me voy a divertir contigo — Draenor lo golpea con un rodillazo haciendo que Gogeta se tome con las dos manos y con un golpe martillo lo golpea arrojando su cuerpo al suelo — Me darás mas pelea y me divertirás mas que el dios de la destrucción con sus amigos —

— Entonces peleemos — Gogeta aparece delante de Draenor y golpea con una lluvia de puñetazos mientras que Draenor retrocedía , el saiyajin patea el estomago del ser de la oscuridad quien lanza un rayo con sus ojos pero Gogeta se inclina esquivando el rayo y con sus pies logra acertar una patada en su mentón haciendo inclinar al ser maligno quien abre los ojos para ver como Gogeta bajaba con patadas a su cara y con una patada mas potente lo lanza contra un montaña dejando la silueta de Draenor quien eleva su ki para liberarse — Eres muy resistente pero olvidaste que Vegeta puede transformarse en un super saiyajin divino y Goku puede usar el Kaioken aumentado al nivel que quiera —

— Eso es interesante — Draenor eleva su ki igualando al 10% para atacar a Gogeta quien lo bloquea con su pierna flexionada , con esa mirada seria lo ataca con un puñetazo y lo lanza de nuevo a la montaña — Eres mas fuerte de lo que pensé , pero ¿ cuanto tiempo duraras así ? — Gogeta se sorprende al escuchar lo que dijo el ser de ojos rojos — Si mal no recuerdo , la danza metamorph solo dura unos 30 minutos terrestres —

— Entonces no perderé tiempo — Gogeta comienza a elevar su ki con tanta velocidad , su cabello violeta claro se vuelve mas erizado y los rayos de energía partían el suelo — Kaioken aumentado 10 veces — Gogeta sale volando para golpear al ser de ojos rojos con poderosos puñetazos y poner sus manos delante de el — Big bang kame hame ha — La onda de energía golpea el cuerpo de Draenor quien estaba cubierto por sus brazos y sus piernas — Parece que mi ataque no te daño Draenor — Su ropa estaba casi intacta mientras que la toga que cubría su cuerpo soltaba apenas unas pocas fibras , el ser de ojos rojos se truena los dedos para salir con un puñetazo lanzando su cuerpo a los suelos arrastrando su cuerpo dejando una enorme sanja en el camino — Miserable ... —

— Esa patética fusión no me detendrá — Draenor lo toma de la nuca y la vuelve a hundir en el suelo mientras la tierra caía con fuerza de su cara pero al voltear al destructor de planetas logra detenerlo con una patada — Mhm , ¿ aun acercándose la hora de su extinción siguen desafiándome ? — Draenor usa su ki para empujar a Bills con tanta fuerza que lo deja mal herido — Ahora... ¿ Donde esta este tipo ? — Gogeta lo golpea con una atada en la espalda pero Draenor voltea y lo golpea con un revés de puño y Gogeta eleva su ki para golpear con puñetazos en el pecho y cara del ser maligno quien lo toma de la cara y le da varios rodillazos en la cara pero Gogeta se cubre con sus brazos y se separa para colocar sus manos delante de sus ojos — ¿ Que vas a hacer ? —

— El resplandor final — El ataque lo hace retroceder mientras que Gogeta estaba un poco cansado por la pelea — Maldicion no puedo pararlo con nada — Draenor se sacudía la tierra de sus ropas con sus manos mientras que la fusión estaba esperando al tiempo que se acabe — _Si me des fusiono , tendré que esperar una hora para volver a fusionarnos_ —

— ¿ Que te pasa ? ¿ acaso no vas a pelear mas ? — El de ojos rojos hace notar una sonrisa blanca brillante — Si no atacas entonces yo te atacare — Draenor aparece y con un puñetazo golpea al saiyajin quien toma su cabeza con su pie jalándolo de la nuca y lo impulsa hacia abajo para atacarlo con una lluvia de ataques de energía mientras que Draenor se cubría con sus brazos pero este se enfada y crea una barrera de ki arrasando todo a su paso — Esos ataques son patéticos y muy molestos —

— Tienes tus motivos para temerle a esta fusion , nos podemos volver mas fuertes —

— No le temo a nadie , solo que ustedes son muy molestos e infantiles en su forma de atacar — Gogeta levanta la ceja mientras miraba a Draenor — Si quieres hacerle daño a alguien... ! Haz esto ! — El ser de la oscuridad levanta su mano para que Gogeta vea como un remolino se formaba en su mano para dar paso a una esfera que giraba en sentido al reloj y con una sonrisa ve al saiyajin — ¿ Crees poder detener mi destructor universal ? — Gogeta prepara un Kame Hame Ha apuntando a la bola de energía de Draenor — Entiendo ¿ acabamos con esto ? — El ser lanza su ataque contra el saiyajin pero este lanza su Kame Hame Ha para retener en ataque de Draenor — Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja Anda pelea , pronto no podrás hacerlo — Gogeta usa el Kaioken aumentado 100 veces pero este se separa con fuerza — Veo que la fusión se acabo y ahora no serán ni polvo estelar —

— Vegeta de nuevo nos separamos —

— Maldición Kakarotto ¿ Hay alguna fusión que no nos separe ? — Vegeta se transforma en super saiyajin divino mientras que Goku se transforma en super saiyjin dios azul — Ya que importa ¡ Resplandor final ! —

— Kame Hame Ha —

Los dos saiyajines resistían los poderes del ser de negro quien se reía a carcajadas de el — ¿ Que les pasa ? Se supone que ustedes son de la raza mas poderosa — El ser lanza su ataque con mas fuerza hasta que los saiyajines se volvían impactados en la tierra — Creí que ustedes eran una familia de guerreros —

— Maldición ... Maldición... — Vegeta agacha la cabeza con frustración mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza para recordar la pesadilla

 _Flash Back_

Vegeta estaba junto a su padre mientras veía a los demás saiyajines que iban a un planeta distante como si fuera una marejada de estrellas fugaces — Tu perteneces a la familia mas poderosa del universo , te convertirás en el rey de los saiyajin — Vegeta mira a su padre quien estaba un tanto serio por ver el avance de los demás — Nosotros los saiyajines cuando nacemos nuestra capacidad como guerreros son analizadas y los que nacen como guerreros son mandados a planetas distantes donde no hay enemigos poderosos para ellos —

— Bah son solo basura —

— Príncipe , desde que naciste perteneces a la mejor clase de nuestra familia — El orgullo del rey se hizo notar delante de su hijo — Probablemente te convertirías en el saiyajin mas fuerte del universo no espera tal vez tengas muchas posibilidades de volverte el legendario super saiyajin —

 _Fin de Flash Back_

— Es cierto , soy el saiyajin mas poderoso del universo — Vegeta eleva todo su ki para retener el ataque de Draenor quien estaba serio por la ira de Vegeta — ¡ No puedo ser vencido así ! —

— _Vegeta esta enfadado por la culpa de Draenor_ — Goku cierra los ojos para recordar como las peleas lo llevo a matar por accidente a Son Gohan

 _Flash Back_

El abuelo Gohan estaba parado en frente de su nieto quien vestía con su traje morado y movía la cola de lado a lado prestando atención a lo que decía

— Goku durante las noches de luna llena sale un mono gigante por lo que es mejor que te vayas a dormir —

— Si —

Esa noche Goku se acerca a los bosques con gran agilidad para ver a la criatura gigante pero el no la encontró , en un descuido para ir al baño ve la luna llena y siente su corazón acelerado . A la mañana siguiente Goku despierta desnudo con la casa destruida y al abuelito Gohan muerto en una huella por culpa de esa bestia — ¡ Abuelito ! — Goku corre llorando mientras tomaba el cuerpo de su abuelo — ¡ Abuelito ! ¡ Abuelito ! ¡ Abuelito despierta ! — Goku llorando mientras entierra el cuerpo del abuelo Gohan para sentir las lluvias en sus ojos

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— A pesar de todo ... Esa cola le costo la vida de mi abuelito se fue — Goku se enfada de que no pudo proteger a su abuelo y eleva su ki para retener el gran ataque de Draenor — No puedo dejar que un ser como tu siga viviendo —

— Ja ja ja ja ja ¿ Creen poder ganarme con esos poderes tan insignificantes ? — Draenor empuja mas su bola de energía pero Goku y Vegeta lo retenían — Hubiera sido mejor para ustedes morir sin revelarse pero son obstinados — La energía aumenta mas pero los saiyajines son ayudados por un Changlon en modo diamante en su ultima forma quien empujaba con su destello infernal contra Draenor — Otra basura mas que quiere pelear contra mi — Draenor iguala sus ataques mientras que seis pares de pies tocaban el suelo — Debo darles crédito por que eso es lo que haría un verdadero guerrero , hasta el fin — La masa de energía lo empujaba pero Gohan y Piccoro lo atacan con un Mansenko — ¿ Que ? ¿ Ustedes otra vez basuras ? Parece que nadie se queda muerto cuando lo matas — El ser de ojos rojos los ataca con sus ojos para dejar dar paso a su visión pero ambos lo esquivan y lo atacan con todo lo que tienen — ¡ Insectos ! — Este eleva su ki y los hace explotar dejando a los guerreros tirados — Ahora ...¿ Que sigue ? ... Así ... ¡ Su destrucción y aniquilación ! — Goku , Vegeta y Kuriza estaban reteniendo el ataque de Draenor quien se reia — ¿ Ahora vez hermanito ? Ni tu ni nadie puede detenerme — Draenor miraba con una sonrisa como el final estaba cerca de su fin mientras que se sonreía con esos dientes agudos — Por fin lograre ese anhelo que eh visto en sueños , la completa aniquilación y la destrucción de todos los que osaron oponerseme — Draenor estaba saboreando el éxito mientras que Goku sonreía — ¿ De que demonios te estas riendo saiyajin ? ¿ Acaso estas feliz por tu propia muerte ? —

— ¿ Acaso crees que no tenemos un plan ? —

— ¿ Lo tenemos ? — Pregunto Vegeta mientras que Goku sonreía con gran amabilidad — Kakarotto ¿ Que estas pensando hacer ? —

— Confía en mi Vegeta , solo aumenta tu poder de ataque — Vegeta solo aumenta su ki para retener el ataque de Goku , Vegeta y Kuriza quienes elevan su ki al máximo — Vamos tenemos que seguir peleando —

— ¡ A mi no me da ordenes un soldado de clase baja ! — Vegeta enfadado lanza mas energía contra Draenor quien estaba serio con su mano extendida

— Ese maldito no se saldrá con las suyas — Goku se enfada mas mientras que se arriesgaba mas con su Kaioken — Kaioken ...¡ aumentado 200 veces ! —

— No importa que pase , no soy como mi padre — Kuriza levanta sus poderes con tanta fuerza que empuja el poder de Draenor — Soy el ultimo de los Changlons ... Mi madre murió por culpa de un tirano dictador como tu ...¡ No dejare que eso vuelva a pasar ! —

Los guerreros empujaron con todo su poder mientras que el poder de Draenor seguía empujando con su mano , sin dudarlo hace crecer su bola de energía mientras que Vegeta estaba enfadado pero se sentía cansado , los tres empujaron con todas sus fuerzas mientras que el ser de la oscuridad quien vuelve a empujar pero Draenor no dejaba de ver la sonrisa de Goku quien estaba confiado de sus fuerzas

 **Continuara**


	18. El Enfrentamiento Final IV La Trampa

**El Enfrentamiento Parte VI La Trampa**

Mientras las energías colisionaban , Goku miraba esos ojos rojos brillantes que parecían tener esa carencia de alma , El saiyajin lanza mas energía pero es retenida por la enorme masa de poder de Draenor — Solo un poco mas —

— Kakarotto esto es completamente inútil ¿ Para que estamos haciendo esto ? —

— _Gohan , Piccoro ¿ pueden escucharme ?_ —

— Goku —

— Papá —

El saiyajin observaba los cuerpos inerte de los dos guerreros que estaban levantándose lentamente para ponerse de pie y ayudar al de traje naranja — _Necesito que ataquen con todo su poder a Draenor , necesito que lo ataquen con todo lo que tienen ... Por favor ... Sino la tierra quiero decir todos los universos serán destruidos —_ El ser de ojos rojos empuja mas el poder haciendo que los tres guerreros sean hundidos hasta las rodillas en la tierra pero Goku seguía luchando con fuerza pero no lograba avanzar ni un centímetro — _Se los pido , solo eso necesito..._ ¡ Para vencer a este guerrero ! —

— ¿ Vencerme ? ¿ Escuche bien ? ¿ Acaso dijiste que vas a vencerme ? — Draenor empuja mas la bola de energía pero Goku usa el Kaioken una vez mas — ¡¿ Aun acercándose la hora de tu muerte ... SIGUES DESAFIÁNDOME ?! — La masa de poder crece de manera mas grande mientras que Draenor mira la sonrisa de Goku quien tenia el ojo cerrado por la pelea pero los dos ven que Goku estaba sonriendo

— _Solo un poco mas_ — Gohan y Piccoro atacan con todo su poder para atacar a Draenor pero este los ignoraba — Eres un ser maligno — Goku siente un dolor en el corazón mientras que Draenor sonreía pero Vegeta y Kuriza lo miran que estaba por desfallecer — Maldición ... —

— ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ja Parece que el exceso de poder esta acabando con tu vida saiyajin — Draenor deja de enviar poder mientras que Goku aprovecha para ponerse de pie pero no podía , ya estaba con una rodilla en el suelo — Estas al borde de la muerte humano — Goku se sentía como adormecido pero cierra los ojos

— _Goku ... —_

 _— Esa voz ... Es la de ..._ Mi abuelito — El saiyajin abre los ojos para ver como a su mente vino la imagen de Son Gohan aparece delante de Goku mientras que el de traje naranja ve al fantasma — Abuelito ... Abuelito eres tu — Draenor no entendía por que le hablaba al aire — Abuelito ...¿ Por que estas aquí ? ¿ Volviste a la vida ? — La cara de Goku se iluminaba mientras soltaba lagrimas de sus ojos

— No hijo — El fantasma se acerca a Goku quien estaba cansado — Vine a decirte que no te rindas , eres un guerrero muy poderoso , te eh criado y enseñado todo lo que se por lo que estoy orgulloso de ti — El abuelo se prepara para atacar a Draenor con un Kame Hame Ha — Eh visto como te volviste muy fuerte y como haz crecido ... Ahora eres similar a los mismos dioses de la destrucción peleando contra ellos — Goku mira a su abuelito quien estaba sonriendo — Eh visto tus peleas hijo , las eh visto todas — Goku sonreía y Gohan lanza su Kame Hame Ha pero la imagen desaparece , Goku se pone de pie mientras miraba fijamente a Draenor

— Draenor — Goku se pone firme y eleva todo su ki — Kame ... Hame... ¡ Ha ! — El poder de Goku sale disparado para empujar la enorme masa de energía del ser de oscuridad

— ¿ Que ? ¿ de donde saco estas energías ? — El brazo del ser de ojos rojos se flexiona levemente — Estos insectos me están fastidiando y mucho — Gohan eleva su poder al máximo con el estado místico y carga un poderoso Kame Hame Ha para ayudar a Goku y a los demás — ¿ Creen que eso les va a ayudar ? —

— Solo un poco mas... —

— Kakarotto ¿ que estas tramando ? — El ser de ojos rojos siente los ataques del Namekusein quien estaba agotado pero aun así los ataques de energía no paraban —¡ Kakarotto ! — El saiyajin sonreía mientras que Draenor miraba la sonrisa de Goku

— Es un gusano insolente — Draenor hace crecer la bola de poder tanto que los cuatros estaban siendo enterrados vivos por la enorme masa de poder , el ser de la oscuridad miraba como Piccoro intentaba distraerlo — Date por vencido Saiyajin ¿ Que creías ? ¿ Que ese Namekusein me iba a distraer para que ustedes me den el golpe final elevando su ki al máximo y me derrotaran con esos poderes tan insignificantes ? — El cansancio los estaba consumiendo mientras que Goku no se rendía — ¡ Patéticas criaturas ! — El ser mueve su mano hacia atrás pero Picorro se pone delante de Draenor para golpearlo con sus puñetazos que no le hacían nada y con un soplido lo quita de sus ojos para ver los cuatro ki al máximo pero Goku aun no revelaba su haz bajo la manga — ¿ Que estas escondiendo saiyajin ? — Goku sonreía mientras sostenía su Kame Hame Ha pero el ser de verde lo ataca de nuevo pero no le hizo nada — ¡ Basta ! Ya me harte — Draenor aparece delante de Piccoro y lo golpea con un puñetazo tan potente que la honda de choque rompe todos sus huesos y lo lanza a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de ellos — Ahora ya nadie los puede defender —

— Eso es — Todos miran a Goku quien tenia una sonrisa en su cara y ojos brillantes — La victoria de Draenor ha echo que se confié y no vera la trampa que le eh preparado hasta que sea demasiado tarde por eso les pido que eleven su ki al máximo —

— ¿ Aun no se dan por vencidos ? Bien — Draenor estaba por cargar un ataque mas para destruir a los saiyajines y al Changlon que osaron revelarse ante el , pero siente algo en sus espaldas — ¿ Que ? ¿ Que especie de truco es este ? — El supremo Kaioshin y Wiss estaban parados detrás de el con sus ki puros para poder llevar a cabo el plan de Goku — ¿ Ustedes de nuevo ? Insolentes ¿ Creen poder ganarme ? — Los dos estiran sus brazos a la misma dirección dejando a Draenor completamente confundido , la mirada de Shin estaba muy fría igual que la de Wiss quien tenia una especie de tela en sus manos , Draenor no entendía que estaban agarrando mientras que Bills se posiciona entre ellos dos con sus manos extendidas apuntando a Draenor — ¿ Que significa esto ? — Una bola de energía lo golpea y le llama la atención Piccoro quien estaba de pie con su traje completamente destrozado y su brazo derecho pulverizado — ¿ Otra vez tu sabandija ? No me imagine que estabas con vida — Bills comienza a elevar su ki mientras que Draenor solo se reia en voz alta , el supremo y el ángel abrían el cielo como si estuvieran desgarrando la estructura del espacio tiempo — ¿ Creen que me volverán a encerrar en mi prisión ? ja ja ja ja ja ja , Ustedes son solo basura no tiene el poder para hacerme daño alguno y mucho menos de vencerme —

— Por eso me tome la libertad de preparar una técnica especial para vencerte Draenor — Todos miran a Bills quien elevaba su ki — La planeaba usar contra Wiss si me volvía a desobedecer — El de cabello blanco comienza a temblar al sentir el abrumador poder de Bills — Pero creo que tu eres perfecto para poder probar mi poder — ! Denryoku no zōka ! — El poder de Bills se dispara contra el cielo que este empieza a desgarrarse mientras gritaba , Wiss , Goku y Vegeta sintieron el enorme poder de Bills que lo elevaba cada segundo mas y mas — ¡ Teenakawo Iganeteshiso ! — La energia de Bills sale contra Draenor quien siente como la electricidad recorre su cuerpo mientras que Wiss estaba un poco temeroso por el abrumador poder del destructor — ¡ Hey Wiss ! —

— ¡ AHORA ! — Los saiyajines empujan con todo su poder mientras que Draenor resistía los ataques mientras tanto Wiss y Shin mantenían abierto el portal donde salían varios brazos negros queriendo atrapar algo — ¡ KAIOKEN AUMENTADO 500 VECES ! — El poder de Goku sale disparado para enviar la bola de energía contra Draenor quien no se podía concentrar con el ataque de Bills que estaba entumeciendo todo su cuerpo

— Estúpidos no pueden destruirme ¡ Soy invencible ! —

— Aumentare mi Denryoku no zōka al máximo aunque me quede sin energía — El destructor eleva todo su ki con tanta fuerza que se pierde en un brillo morado y la electricidad golpea el cuerpo de Draenor que da un grito de dolor y el ataque combinado de Goku , Vegeta , Gohan y Kuriza lo lanzan contra el portal donde es sujetado por los brazos de color negro , Draenor se resistía a los brazos mientras que Bills se paraba firme delante de el — Ahora viene la destrucción —

— No te atrevas ... — Bills crea una bola de energía similar a la del sol en su mano derecha y se la arroja al Draenor quien es arrojado al foso donde las cadenas tratan de sujetarlo , los dos sueltan la abertura para dejar paso a la luz , la corrupción de Draenor se deshace del universo mientras que los saiyajines y el Changlon vuelven a su estado normal y se desmayan mientras respiraban , Bills cae como un trozo de piedra al suelo mientras se desmayaba por el cansancio — Eso ... Eso ... insectos — Draenor estaba tirado en el suelo sujetado por los brazos pero este no se movía — Jamas pensé que esos insectos igualaran el 1 % por ciento de mi poder ... Esto lo hará mas interesante —

 _En el planeta de Bills_

Todos estaban reunidos junto a Zeno-sama quien estaba sentado en el sillon de Bills y con Stedlana sentada a su lado debilitada y hambrienta — Por fin acabamos con Draenor — Bills se seca el sudor de su frente mientras que Wiss estaba un poco despeinado — Todo gracias a ti Stedlana , si no nos hubieras curado todo este tiempo estaríamos muertos todos —

— Es cierto mi Sr Bills — Wiss se acerca al destructor con una sonrisa de incredulidad — Supongo que debe mandar a reconstruir su castillo y dormir durante un largo tiempo —

— Wiss... — El destructor voltea con esa mirada al ángel de cabellos blancos quien estaba un tanto inquieto y los ojos abiertos del miedo — No voy a dormir esta vez , hay mucho que hacer —

— Jamas vi a Wiss asustado por el Sr Bills — Vegeta le hace callar mientras que todos estaban de pie — Llevaremos a Zen-chan a casa — Shin toma a Goku , Wiss quien tenia a su lado a Zeno-sama y a Bills para llegar al palacio del rey del todo y ver como el supremo Daishinkan se ponía de pie sosteniendo su cabeza — Hola volvimos —

— Vaya son ustedes — Daishinkan toma a Zeno-sama mientras los demás lo seguían — Debo darles las gracias por proteger no solo al universo 7 , sino a toda la existencia de la corrupción de Draenor pero la próxima vez estaremos preparados — Los tres se inclinan ante Zeno-sama mientras que Wiss saluda a su padre pero antes de irse la voz del gran sacerdote detiene a Goku — Son Goku — Todos voltean para ver al supremo sacerdote con cara de intriga — Me complace anunciarte que tu seras el próximo en la lista del Idaina wākuauto — Bills , Wiss y Shin dejan salir in grito de miedo mientras que la serenidad del supremo sacerdote se hizo notar

— ¿ Idaina wākuauto ? ¿ Que es eso ? —

— Cuando seas llamado procura empacar mucha comida por que pasaras una larga temporada — Los cuatro desaparecen mientras que el gran sacerdote sonreía al ver a Goku tan tranquilo y feliz por el nombramiento del Daishinkan — Son Goku si tu fuiste capaz de hacerle frente al temible Draenor ... Quizás seas el elegido —

Tras un corto viaje , Bills estaba enfadado con Goku mientras las gotas de sudor caían por su frente — No puedo creerlo ... Este ... Este idiota sera llevado para el Idaina wākuauto —

— Oiga Sr Bills fue el quien me escogió yo no se ni que significa eso — Bills lo toma de la oreja y lo jala a su lado con tanta fuerza que le queda la oreja roja — ¿ Por que es tan importante ? ¿ Acaso es algo malo ? —

— El Idaina wākuauto es un entrenamiento que solo se les da a los supremos — Wiss se sienta con las piernas juntas y deja salir el aire — Que yo conozca solo se le dio a una persona ... A mi madre pero a nadie mas —

— ¡¿ Tu madre ?! — Goku se pone a pensar mientras que Bills estaba molesto — ¿ Y los dioses pueden entrenar con esa cosa de que me hablo el gran sacerdote ? —

— Solo ha habido uno pero nadie sabe quien es — Wiss se sienta con tono triste — Ninguno de los hijos de mi padre han entrenado así , según el no estamos listos —

— ¿ Enserio ? Por cierto Wiss ¿ Cuanto dura ese entrenamiento ? —

— Uhm unos 100 ... —

— ¡ Solo cien días ! —

— 100 mil años — Goku deja salir un grito de sorpresa mientras que el quedaba congelado ante la afirmación de Wiss quien lo miraba divertido — Por eso deberás llevar mucha comida por que no puedes salir del campo de entrenamiento para nada hasta que finalices todo el ciclo —

— ¿ 100 mil años ? Milk se molestara si no voy a cenar en todo ese tiempo — Goku mira a su amigos mientras que Bills lo ignora pero todos se pegan a Goku para ir a la tierra a la casa de Bulma a comer y celebrar la salvación de los 12 universos

 **Continuara**


	19. No hagan enojar a Zeno-sama

**La Misión de Bills : No hagan enojar a Zeno-Sama**

Tras la batalla contra Draenor , se les revela todo lo que paso con el control mental del ser de la oscuridad , Bulma para celebrar la victoria de los guerreros Z contra el mal , mientras que Bulma miraba como los platillos se preparaban pero al voltear la vista ve a Vegeta sentado con los brazos cruzados en una silla de jardin mientras cerraba sus ojos para descansar a lo que Bulma se le acerca — Vegeta ¿ Por que no me ayudas con la fiesta ? —

— No quiero —

— Vegeta no seas grosera , escucha a tu esposa y ve a ayudarme a terminar la fiesta — Vegeta se levanta fastidiado para escaparse de ella hasta la cámara de gravedad aumentada donde se dispone a entrenar como siempre pero este comienza a entrenar recordando la paliza que recibió por parte de Draenor y este se transforma en super saiyajin divino — _Ni con el increíble aumento de poder pude detener a Draenor y tuve que aceptar la ayuda de Kakarotto_ — Los robots salen y comienzan a disparar contra Vegeta pero este vuelve a su estado y comienza a golpear a los robots con sus puños mientras esquivaba los rayos pero un sonido en la puerta lo distrae de sus objetivos

— Vegeta , haz caso a tu esposa y ayúdame — Ella acerca su oído a la puerta para sentir una explosión que hace temblar toda la casa haciendo caer polvo sobre Bulma — ¡ Vegeta ! ¡¿ Que sucedió ?! ¡¿ Estas bien ?! — El saiyajin tira la puerta de una patada y salia con los brazos cruzados y cubierto de polvo , el príncipe tose dos veces dejando salir el humo de su boca y con tono serio comienza a caminar hasta su cuarto para cambiar su armadura que estaba destruida por la explosión — Odio cuando me hace eso —

 _En la montaña Paoz_

Goku comía arroz con con sus palillos mientras que Goten bebía su jugo y Milk traia mas arroz para el saiyajin quien toma un trozo de carne asada y se la mete a la boca — Mhm esto esta delicioso — El de traje naranja toma un nuevo tazón para comer de manera acelerada mientras que el hijo menor miraba a Goku comer — Milk esto esta delicioso —

— Me alegro Goku — Milk corta su carne para comerla pero se levanta trayendo varios platos amarrados por un paño violeta con lunares verdes — Goku apresúrate por que tienes que trabajar —

— Milk ... —

— No hay excusas Goku , debes mantener una familia y ser un ejemplo para tu hijo — La madre de familia le carga los platillos al saiyajin quien lo toma entre sus brazos — Recuerda que a las 5 P.M. debes volver para la fiesta que dará Bulma y posiblemente ganemos un premio en el torneo de bingo —

— Milk nunca gano nada cuando jugamos — Goku se sienta y muestra una cara de tristeza — Ademas siempre ganas tu y Gohan —

— Tranquilo Goku , lo discutiremos cuando vuelvas de trabajar — Ella coloca unas herramientas en una mochila que coloca en las espaldas del saiyajin quien se teletransporta al campo para ponerse a trabajar — Bien Goten toma tu almuerzo o llegaras tarde —

— Me aburriré seguro — Goku carga sus herramientas mientras sacaba un azadón para empezar a labrar la tierra y se pone a recordar la batalla que tuvo contra Draenor — Me gustaría seguir entrenando para derrotar a Draenor — Mientras que movía la tierra para sacar las malas hiervas y las raíces secas mientras que veía la gran pila de sacos de semillas que tenia junto al nuevo tractor de la corporación capsula — Apuesto que Vegeta debe estar entrenando en el planeta de Bills con Wiss mientras yo estoy aquí trabajando — El saiyajin sonríe mientras deja el azadon y se quita la bufanda de su traje de granja para transformarse en super saiyajin y comienza un leve entrenamiento imaginando que esta peleando contra Draenor , el saiyajin de melena rubia lanza un potente puñetazo al aire y la corriente arrastra la tierra formando una fila con la tierra revuelta , Goku mira su puño y sonríe para lanzar otro puñetazo haciendo otra fila en la tierra mientras sonreía al ver la perfecta fila — Ya se como trabajar y entrenar al mismo tiempo — Goku eleva su ki mientras aflojaba y destrozaba la tierra lanzando puñetazos haciendo que la tierra quede perfectamente labrada — Milk se va a poner contenta que pueda terminar rápido — El saiyajin levanta los costales de semillas y los arroja al aire mientras elevaba su ki y destrozaba los costales haciendo que lluevan las semillas por todo el campo — Ahora empezare a regar esto antes que la tierra se seque — Goku llega a una fuente de agua para hundir un tanque de agua para salir volando y comenzar el riego mientras que veía llegar a su esposa y vuelve a su estado base — Milk —

— Veo que terminaste Goku — Ella voltea para ver su reloj y ve la hora — Tan solo tardaste una hora — Goku se ríe mientras se rascaba la nuca y ve el enorme espacio — Bueno Goku tienes mas espacio para cultivar y poder ganar mas dinero —

— Pero Milk ... —

— Sin peros —Ella se acerca al saiyajin con mirada agresiva mientras que este sentia miedo de la mujer — Ahora ve por mas semillas y ocúpate de este terreno — El saiyajin sale volando pero pasa por la casa de bulma para ver a Vegeta quien estaba sentado en el jardin

— Hola Vegeta — El saiyajin cae al suelo mientras que Vegeta abria los ojos y ver al saiyajin rival que estaba vestido con ropa de trabajo

— Kakarotto ¿ Por que estas vestido así ? —

— Asi es que Milk me mando a comprar mas semillas pero use el super saiyajin para terminar mas rápido y creo que me salio mal — Goku se sienta mientras que cruzaba sus piernas

 _Mas Tarde_

La fiesta estaba empezando mientras que Bills y Wiss estaban sentados esperando a que lleguen con la comida para el dios de la destrucción para ver que no estaba Goku — Oye Vegeta ¿ Donde esta Goku ? —

— No lo se — El príncipe comienza a comer mientras miraba al dios de la destrucción quien estaba serio — De verdad te juro que no lo se , solo dijo que iría a buscar a todos los que ayudaron en la batalla contra Draenor —

— Se debe estar refiriendo a Kuriza — El dios de la destrucción comienza a comer su Cup Ramen mientras que ve llegar a Goku con el supremo Kaioshin mientras Bills comía la sopa ve salir de arriba de Goku a Zeno-sama y el destructor escupe la sopa sobre Wiss — ¡ ZENO-SAMA ! —

— Hola a todos — Goku saluda todos mientras que el rey de los dioses estaba sobre el hombro de Goku y salta sobre la mesa , Zeno-sama ve a Bills completamente nervioso

— Oh Zeno-sama ¿ como se encuentra ? —

— Umh —

— ¿ Gusta sentarse ? — El rey de todo se sienta mientras sonreía para ver a Bills nervioso mientras Goku comia sobre el rey de los dioses — Goku eso es de muy mal gusto —

— Es cierto — Goku se teletransporta y llega con un plato de espagueti pero tropieza haciendo que el plato se derrame apuntando sobre el cuerpo del rey de los dioses pero Bills se mueve y cubre a Zeno-Sama quedando completamente embarrado por — Lo siento Sr Bills — El dios de la destrucción se enfada pero levanta su mano apuntando a Goku quien estaba asustado pero la voz de Zeno-sama lo detiene y el dios de la destrucción temblando para ver a Zeno-sama con su dedo levantado — Zen te traje un postre helado — El dios se relaja mientras que ve como el rey de los dioses le da una probada y quedaba encantado

— ¡ QUE DELICIA ! — El rey de los dioses comienza a comer mientras que Goku veía como el rey de los universos terminaba su postre

— Zeno-sama esta contento — Wiss seguía comiendo de manera tranquila — Como te envidio ya que no seras destruido por el ataque de ira de Zeno-sama —

— Eso es por que los ángeles no podemos ser destruidos —

— _No entiendo por que ese idiota trajo a Zeno-sama_ — El rey de los dioses ve como el enano terminaba su postre — _Si Zeno-sama se enfada sera el fin de este universo y por lo tanto el mio_ —

— Sr Bills ¿ se va a quedar ahí parado ? — El dios de la destrucción mueve atrás la silla mientras mira la comida — ¿ Le preocupa algo ? —

— Si ... — El dios de la destrucción ve como Zeno-sama aplaudía al ritmo de la música mientras veía como la obra estaba en función — Si Zeno-sama se enoja sera el fin de todo — El dolor en el cuello del dios comienza de nuevo mientras que Goku sostenía al rey de los dioses en la ronda y este se reía como niño — _Ese idiota ..._ —

— Sr Bills — El de orejas larga se sienta mientras que Wiss comía — Si sigue así enfadado puede molestar a Zeno-sama — Bills comienza a sudar mientras que ve la mirada vacía del rey de los dioses y recuerda cuando destruyo los otros seis universos — Le recomiendo que se quede tranquilo y no moleste a Zeno-sama —

— Wiss ... — Goku toma a Zeno-sama del cuerpo y lo levanta a los aires mientras el se reía , Milk lo toma y comienza a mecerlo como si fuera un bebe — HAAA — Bills trata de hacer que Milk lo suelte pero el rey de los dioses lo mira con mirada seria dejando congelado al dios de la destrucción — Goku ... — El lo toma de la oreja y lo jala para su lado — ¿ Como puedes ser tan irresponsable ? —

— ¿ Por que eres tan gruñón ? Zeno-sama se esta divirtiendo — El dios ve como el ser mas poderoso de los 12 universos se divertía con los humanos — Lo esta pasando bien —

— Al menos no invito a Daishinkan sama — Dijo mientras respiraba mientras sus orejas bajaban como si estuviera estresado — ¿ Que puede ser peor ? —

— ¡ Padre ! — Bills queda con la boca abierta y su cuerpo se congelaba mientras volteaba para ver como Wiss saludaba con una reverencia al gran sacerdote — Me alegro de verte —

— ¿ Así que esta es la tierra del universo 7 ? — El gran sacerdote ve toda la fiesta como Zeno-sama estaba diviertiendose y el olor de la comida le inunda su apetito — ¿ Que es ese olor tan exquisito ? — El gran sacerdote se acerca a Goku quien comía unas albóndigas con salsa — ¿ Eso es lo que Wiss me dijo que son albóndigas ? — Goku le da un plato y un tenedor al sacerdote de melena blanca quien lo mira extrañado — ¿ Que raro instrumento ? ¿ Para que sirve este instrumento ? —

— Para tomar la comida — El de traje azul pincha la albóndiga y le da una mordida quedando encantado con el sabor — Esto es delicioso — Bills se sienta mientras respiraba hondo y para su desgracia ve como Stedlana lo notaba muy raro pero el gran sacerdote comienza a comer atún de la fuente con salsa — Por las estrellas no puedo creer que todo sea tan delicioso —

— ¿ Sr Bills ? ¿ Se encuentra bien ? —

— Si ... — Bills se sienta derecho mientras trata de comer pero el dios de la destrucción abre el ojo y ve como las obras de teatro estaban por empezar y el rey de los dioses estaba sonriendo — Al menos Zeno-sama esta tranquilo , eso es bueno — Bills le trata de dar una mordida a su almuerzo pero cuando escucha el sonido de Zeno-sama voltea a ver a Goku con cara preocupado — ¡¿ QUE HACES ?! —

— Lo siento Sr Bills pero uno de los actores no pudo venir a la obra — Wiss se levanta mientras que Bills estaba asustado y el gran sacerdote estaba comiendo de manera neutra — ¿ Que problema tenemos verdad ? Y yo quería que Zeno pudiera ver la obra —

— Quizás el Sr Bills pueda suplantar al actor —

— ¡ WISS ! — El dios de la destrucción mira como Zeno-sama estaba de manera neutra y Bills acepta ser el personaje de la obra mientras que Wiss se reía para distraer a Zeno-sama — Maldición ... —

— Espero que le guste las obras — Las luces se apagaron mientras que Zeno-sama estaba ansioso por que empiece la obra , Zeno-sama y el gran sacerdote quien tenia un plato lleno de carne de res y pescado con salsa y algunas ensaladas — Ya va a empezar — Todos ven como una especie de pantalla para ver como un hombre gordo vestido de pirata con traje negro y camisa blanca , en su frente tenia un paño rojo y un parche en el ojo izquierdo , una barba muy grande , una mujer de camisa típica color amarilla y vestido blanco con aretes dorados y una fuente con tarros , pero el dios de la destrucción llevaba sus pantalones y zapatos pero llevaba un chaleco negro una cinta en su frente naranja con adornos en dorados y una barba naranja con un loro con pata de palo y sombrero de pirata

— Hola a todos , espero que les guste la obra —

 _Nosotros somos corsarios , audaces y temerarios_

 _Temibles y sanguinarios ... Somos los dueños del mar_

Yo me siento y arraigo , mas yo siento que me caigo

Por que en la panza ya traigo... 2 toneladas de pan

 _Nosotros somos corsarios , audaces y temerarios_

 _Temibles y sanguinarios ... Somos los dueños del mar_

Aquí los filibusteros Ladrones y pendenciero

se gastan bien su dinero... Yo no me puedo quejar

 _Nosotros somos corsarios , audaces y temerarios_

 _Temibles y sanguinarios ... Somos los dueños del mar_

Yo soy un pobre pirata que seca tiene la pata

pero cuando tengo plata ... Hasta me pongo a bailar

 _Nosotros somos corsarios , audaces y temerarios_

 _Temibles y sanguinarios ... Somos los dueños del mar_

Todos ven como el dios de la destrucción estaba nervioso por salir en la obra , su paño brillaba con la luz del reflector mientras que Zeno-sama y el gran sacerdote aplaudían y movían su cabeza de lado a lado al son de la canción

 _Nosotros somos corsarios , audaces y temerarios_

 _Temibles y sanguinarios ... Somos los dueños del mar_

Cuando los barcos naufragan me divierten y me halagan

Los chorros de agua que tragan ...Los que empiezan a ahogar

 _Nosotros somos corsarios , audaces y temerarios_

 _Temibles y sanguinarios ... Somos los dueños del mar_

 _Nosotros somos corsarios , audaces y temerarios_

 _Temibles y sanguinarios ... Somos los dueños del mar_

Todos aplaudían ante tal show pero el pirata de estomago grande lo toma del hombro mientras Bills olía el sudor fuerte que el humano de barba emanaba — Espero que les guste nuestra próxima canción — Las notas comienzan a sonar mientras que Bills veía a Stedlana

 _Ansiosos de navegar de navegar de_ _navegar_

 _Felices en alta mar en alta mar en alta mar_

 _Queremos siempre cantar alegres pues en el barco_

 _nos sentimos en el hogar..._

Haz de saber ... que para ser pirata

debes tener si llega la ocasión de doblegar

tormentas y huracanes sin permitir que tiemble el corazón...

 _Ansiosos de navegar de navegar de_ _navegar_

 _Felices en alta mar en alta mar en alta mar_

 _Queremos siempre cantar alegres pues en el barco_

 _nos sentimos en el hogar..._

Pirata soy lo digo con orgullo ,no hay como yo

A la hora de luchar y si tu te cruzas en mi camino

Sabras muy bien por que soy dueño en alta mar

 _Ansiosos de navegar de navegar de_ _navegar_

 _Felices en alta mar en alta mar en alta mar_

 _Queremos siempre cantar alegres pues en el barco_

 _nos sentimos en el hogar..._

Al regresar con viento a toda vela , siento que voy

Tal vez a descansar , pero al poner los pies en tierra firme

Siento ya deseos de navegar ...

 _Ansiosos de navegar de navegar de_ _navegar_

 _Felices en alta mar en alta mar en alta mar_

 _Queremos siempre cantar alegres pues en el barco_

 _nos sentimos en el hogar..._

Todos se reían de la ultima estrofa cantada por el destructor quien cantaba desafinado mientras sentía como la ira se acumulaba en su cuerpo mientras que el pirata gordo lo abraza de un hombro — ¿ Que dicen amigos ? ¿ Le damos un premio al nuevo pirata ? — El destructor ve el paste de crema con fresas y chocolate adentro , todos aplauden y silbaban mientras que el le entrega el pastel al dios de la destrucción mientras que el se limpiaba los labios por ver el delicioso postre pero el pirata se lo estampa en la cara a Bills , todos comienzan a reírse a carcajadas menos Stedlana que sube para limpiarle la cara al ser de orejas largas quien temblaba mientras apretaba los dientes y presionaba sus puños

— ¿ Sr Bills ? —

— ¡ AHORA SI ESTOY MOLESTO ! — Bills eleva su ki con tanta intensidad que destruye todo el escenario pero Goku y Vegeta se ponen de pie pero el rey de los dioses y el gran sacerdote se asombran de la ira de Bills pero Goku se transforma en super saiyajin dios azul mientras que Vegeta se pone de pie y se transforma en super saiyajin divino para salir volando contra el destructor pero este los atrapa del cuello y les hace chocar las cabezas , Bills levanta a Vegeta para acertar una patada en el estomago del saiyajin de cabello morado quien deja salir saliva por la fuerza del ataque , Goku le da un puñetazo pero Bills se agacha y con un puñetazo a las costillas golpea al saiyajin de traje naranja quien retrocede pero Wiss sale volando para golpear a Bills con un canto de mano y este lo esquiva — Todo esto es tu culpa — Con un puñetazo logra acertar al ojo derecho del ángel de piel celeste para recibir una lluvia de puñetazos en el cuerpo pero Goku lo patea por la espalda y Bills voltea para golpear al saiyajin con un derechazo — Ahora te destruiré por tu insolencia — Wiss trata de defenderse pero Bills atrapa el puño y con un codazo pone de rodillas al ángel quien ve la mano del destructor

— Haka... —

— Kaioken aumentado 10 veces — Goku sale disparado contra Bills quien se protegía de los golpes del saiyajin pero siente el ki de Vegeta y al voltear ve como se acercaba y con una patada logra barrer su cuerpo por el suelo — Bills deja de destruir cosas — La pelea del saiyajin y el dios de la destrucción se lleva al espacio donde los puñetazos y patadas no cedían , Goku se molesta mas elevando su ki — Te derrotare Bills , derrotare al dios de la destrucción —

— No lo hiciste en la Batalla de los dioses y menos lo harás ahora — El dios de orejas largas crea una bola de energía y Goku le lanza un kame hame ha donde los poderes colisionan dejando una explosión de luz y energía haciendo caer a Goku desde el espacio rebotando dos veces en la tierra , Bills baja a tierra ya mas calmado para ver a Wiss golpeado , a Vegeta dolorido y Goku cansado por el desgaste de energía en tan corto tiempo pero Zeno-sama aplaude la pelea de Bills y Goku — ¿ Que ... ? —

— Eso fue muy divertido — El gran sacerdote se limpiaba los labios mientras bebía su jugo de naranja — Me gusto mucho mucho de verdad —

— El rey de los dioses ha quedado complacido por el espectáculo — Los guardaespaldas de Zeno-sama llegan justo a tiempo — Bueno Zeno-sama debe retirarse y en agradecimiento por tal magnifica fiesta , el rey del todo protegerá la tierra de futuras destrucciones , a partir de ahora los dioses destructores tienen terminantemente prohibido destruir la tierra del universo 7 — El rey del todo desaparece en el portal seguido por el gran sacerdote pero antes voltea para ver a Goku — Son Goku , recuerda que el Idaina wākuauto sigue en pie para ti cuando lo desees —

 **Continuara**


	20. Renacimiento

**Renacimiento**

Goku llegaba al palacio de Zeno-sama con el botón que el le había dado el rey del todo , las puertas se abren para ver al gran sacerdote salir con las manos detrás de la espalda para recibirlo con una manera muy seria — Oh eres tu Son Goku ¿ Haz aceptado el entrenamiento ? — Goku con una sonrisa avanza mientras que el gran sacerdote lo lleva ante el rey del todo quien estaba sentado sonriendo — Para empezar a entrenar debes tener un permiso especial de Zeno-sama , de lo contrario serias destruido de inmediato — Los dos se acercan al trono mientras que el gran sacerdote se inclinaba con una rodilla en el suelo — Zeno-sama , Son Goku quiere un permiso especial para poder visitar el valle de la luz y entrenar como los poderosos sacerdotes le hemos protegido y servido durante milenios —

— Uhm —

— ¿ Aprueba usted la participación de Son Goku en el valle de los sagrados ? —

— ¿ Que no se llamaba el valle de la luz ? — Daishinka coloca una mirada inquisidora sobre el saiyajin quien retrocede asustado y se inclina varias veces delante del gran sacerdote

— Uhm... Si — El gran sacerdote se levanta y acompaña a Goku a las puertas del palacio de Zeno quien seguía sentado con esa sonrisa dibujada en su cara

— Bien Son Goku , antes de entrenar necesito que vayas donde esta tu ángel para que vuelva aquí contigo — Goku usa su teletransportacion mientras que el gran sacerdote respira tranquilo pero ve a Wiss quien todavía tenia un cuchillo y un tenedor en su mano con mirada de sorpresa — ¿ Que ...? —

— Es el palacio de Zeno-sama —

— Como pidió Daishinkan , aquí esta el ángel del universo 7 —

— Yo no me refería a que lo trajeras en este mismo momento pero bueno lo echo echo esta — Wiss se inclina ante su padre quien le responde con la reverencia — La razón por la que te tragimos aqui es que quiero que escoltes a Son Goku al valle de los sagrados para empezar con su entrenamiento — Wiss deja salir el aire de frustración y decepción — Supongo que no tienes ningún argumento en contra —

— Es el primer humano que pisara el valle de lo sagrado —

— ¿ El primero ? ¿ Quiere decir que solo los ángeles pueden pisarlo ?—

— Oh exacto , ni siquiera el Sr Bills lo ha logrado pisar y yo solo eh ido cuatro veces en toda mi vida — Goku queda sorprendido al escuchar las afirmaciones de su maestro quien se reia — Goku , ha de saber que una vez entrado en el valle de los sagrados no puedes abandonarlo hasta finalizar tu entrenamiento — El saiyajin le responde afirmativamente con la cabeza — Si lo haces antes de eso tu cuerpo se volvera polvo —

— ¡¿ QUE ?! —

— Supongo que debí advertírtelo antes — Goku aun seguía asombrado — Padre ¿ Molesta si llevamos comida para el viaje , sera un largo viaje y Goku necesitara sustento — El gran sacerdote les da la aprovasion por lo que Wiss coloca la mano en el hombro del saiyajin quien se despide de su nuevo maestro para llegar al planeta de Bills donde el dios de la destrucción lo golpea con un puñetazo en la cabeza — Eso me temo que fue una por haber cometido un acto tan deshonroso contra nosotros —

— ¿ Que ? ¿ Que hice que fue tan malo ? —

— Afectar el equilibrio de los 12 universos — Bills lo toma del cuello con tanta fuerza que lo deja casi sin aire — Si Zeno-sama se da cuenta de que los universos pueden tener seres cósmicos , lo mas probable es que los borre por completo sin dudarlos , eso incluye a los dioses y a sus ángeles —

— Haz puesto en peligro muchas vidas ... Otra vez —

— Claro cuando empezamos con el torneo de poder tu no te preocupabas , ahora que corres peligro igual que todos nosotros te preocupas — El de melena blanca solo le da la espalda a Bills y Goku con aire de enfado — Ahora bien no hay vuelta atrás , solo te diré que no debes desafiar a pelear a Daishinkan por que si lo haces estamos acabados —

— Descuide Sr Bills , no lo lamentara —

— Créeme que ya lo estoy haciendo — Goku va hasta el templo del maestro Karin para tomar algunas semillas de ermitaño y regresa al planeta de Bills — Vete y no regreses a este lugar — Goku toma a Wiss y regresa al templo de Zeno-sama donde el gran sacerdote estaba parado mirando las piedras que sostenían al universo 7

— Ya llegamos — Goku se había colocado el saco de semillas en su faja mientras que Wiss tenia esa mirada seria — Oh daishinka , estamos listos — El gran sacerdote se acerca para tomar la mano de Goku y su hijo para hablar en una lengua extraña — ¿ Que fue lo que dijo ? —

— Tienes prohibido tener conocimiento de la lengua de los ángeles — Los dos cierran los ojos mientras que una capa de humo blanco se formaba en sus pies para comenzar a levitar , Goku se sorprende mientras que Wiss y su padre estaban calmados , la nube comienza a levitar mientras se los llevaba a los cielos pero los tres ven como Zeno-sama les saludaba de lejos , Goku comienza a ver como las nubes amarillas y esponjosas rodeaban a los tres , Goku queda sorprendido al ver que al salir de las nubes ve como una especie de espacio exterior pero este tenia formas angelicales y las estrellas no eran mas que ángeles que habían ascendido al plano cósmico — Goku a partir de ahora tienes terminantemente prohibido hablar de lo que veas o escuches con cualquier otro ser —

— ¿ Que ? ¿ Por que ? —

— Veras Son Goku — El gran sacerdote quien tenia los ojos cerrados los abre para mirar al saiyajin — Este plano es un secreto que solo Zeno-sama , los supremos sacerdotes y los ángeles — El gran sacerdote cierra los ojos nuevamente para empezar a moverse , Goku solo miraba asombrado como dos figuras estelares peleaban entre ellos con gran habilidad dejando asombrado al saiyajin quien siente el apretón de su maestro — Los seres que ves son ángeles que fallecieron durante la batalla de los inmortales —

— Padre con todo respeto no creo que sea necesario que el sepa demasiado —

— Confía en mi , es necesario que el lo sepa — Goku sonriendo empieza a escuchar con atención todo lo que le decía — Antes que los universos estén creados siquiera , un poderoso ser fue creado directamente de la nada , el tenia el control sobre una ligera muesca de polvo estelar por lo que decidió empezar a moverla con sus limitados poderes — Goku se sienta mientras sostenía la mano del gran sacerdote y se cruza de piernas para estar mas cómodo en el viaje , por lo que Wiss lo imita y se sienta sosteniendo su cetro con su cuerpo en el hombro derecho — Tras incontable practica hizo dividir esa muesca de polvo que combinado con su poder creo miles de miles de millones de muescas de polvos que el decidió usar para su entretenimiento , alguna las movía a gran velocidad provocando que se calienten a varios millones de grados , a otras las movía tan lento que el frió las congelaba —

— Wao... —

— Silencio Goku ...—

— Ese ser las mezclaba y algunas encajaban pero otras eran inestables que explotaban , nuestro creador libero todo su poder no solo para crear a tu universo , sino miles de millones de universos — El gran sacerdote ve la sonrisa de Goku y sus ojos se llenaron de una luz celestial por el aprendizaje — Tu universo es solo una gota de agua en un rió de multiversos mas — El gran sacerdote se sienta con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza agachada — Nuestro creador era tan poderoso que aun con su mente podía borrar multiversos enteros por eso decidió traer a la vida de esos restos de multiversos a su hijo , Zeno-sama — Antes que Goku pudiera gritar de sorpresa el ángel guardián le coloca el cetro en la boca ahogando sus gritos de sorpresas ya que era un lugar sagrado que solo había paz y un grito provocaría la extinción inmediata de Goku — Pero el gran creador se sentía solo aun por lo que de la contra parte de Zeno-sama crea a su hijo gemelo ... Draenor quien era todo lo negativo , nuestro creador se retiro a descansar tranquilamente dejando a cargo a su hijo pero supo que en cada multiverso a un hijo que custodiara todo en su nombre pero por temor a que sus hijos malvados volviera para destruir sus mas preciadas y hermosas creaciones creo a los supremos como medio de protección a sus hijos y nosotros creamos a nuestros hijos que a su vez crearon por así decirlo a los dioses de la creación y de la destrucción — Goku estaba asombrado , apenas podía respirar por tanta información — Te acabo de revelar un gran secreto Son Goku , no desperdicies el conocimiento que te eh dado — El saiyajin tenia varias preguntas acerca del tema pero no podía hablar — Durante el tiempo que falta no podrás hablar ni siquiera pensar por que estos seres son tan puros que te destruirían , son tan poderosos que no les importa que seas el mejor amigo de Zeno-sama — Goku solo cierra los ojos al igual que Wiss para entrar en un estado de meditación prolongada sin que los sentidos se vean afectados por estímulos externos , el gran sacerdote solo observa el viaje , Goku comienza a sentir hambre pero solo la reprime mientras que Daishinkan ve a lo lejos lo que parecía ser una isla flotando en medio de la oscuridad y las siluetas se abrían paso , la nube aterriza suavemente mientras los tres colocaban los pies en la tierra que Goku sintió como le ardían los pies pero no hizo muesca de dolor solo seguía concentrado en la nada — Haces bien Son Goku , ya que esta es tierra sumamente sagrada y no puedes hablar , ni siquiera pensar hasta que yo lo diga — El maestro guiaba a su hijo y alumno , los dos sentían como el fuego les quemaba todo dentro de ellos pero Wiss solo se dejaba guiar a pesar del dolor , los dos llegan a una especie de suelo de material celestial — Bien pueden hablar ahora —

— Gracias por guiarnos padre —

— Muchas gracias — El saiyajin come una semilla del ermitaño pero el ardor no para en su cuerpo — Se siente como quema todo mi ser , es el aire —

— ¿ Aire ? No te equivocas , no es aire — El saiyajin contiene su emoción para escuchar de manera serena — Lo que hay en esta atmósfera es tan solo residuos de magia y energía emanada por el árbol ultra sagrado — Goku ve un inmenso árbol con unas hojas hechas de luz y unas flores amarillas , de ella emanaba un brillo de lo que estaba compuesto el aire que respiraban — Son todas las almas puras que no van al cielo ya que están en un plano superior — Los tres ven como una flor amarilla se estaba desprendiendo del árbol ultra sagrado

— Presta atención Goku ahora veras como nacemos nosotros los ángeles — La flor comienza a caer lentamente al suelo pero estaba tomando la forma de una persona humanoide similar a Wiss pero este tenia una melena larga y con forma femenina , Goku da un paso pero una especie de ave blanca con pico y garras de oro , unos ojos azules profundo se acerca para transformarse en una especie de mujer similar a Vados pero con un vestido largo blanco y sus pies descalzos se acercaba a la nueva ángel , con sus suaves manos toma a la recién nacida entre sus brazos y con un soplido la viste con unas ropas similar al gran sacerdote , la mujer saca con tres pares de alas con ojos como de pavo real , con ellas se cubren el rostro y el cuerpo para protegerse del intenso resplandor que emite su creador — Madre ... — La mujer de piel celeste y vestido blanco ve a Wiss acercarse y este con una reverencia , ella le da sus manos y Wiss con sumo cuidado las besa suavemente mientras tenia sus dos rodillas en el suelo y su cetro acostado junto a el , la creadora abre sus alas doradas de felicidad por lo que le da la orden de que Wiss se levante — Ah pasado mucho tiempo madre ... — El gran sacerdote dan tres pasos para tomar las manos de su amada quien derrama una lagrima de felicidad por la persona que amaba , al caer a la tierra sagrada hace surgir varias flores doradas dejando a Goku asombrado

— Ah pasado mucho tiempo señora mía , eh pensado en ti cada segundo mientras erraba por el rey de los dioses — El gran sacerdote les besa las manos y la creadora seguía llorado de felicidad con una sonrisa en sus labios rosados — Haz dedicado tu existencia al cuidado de nuestro creador y amo pero te lo agradezco — El gran sacerdote le vuelve a besar las manos mientras que con una mano le acaricia el rostro haciendo que el gran sacerdote le deje una sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos — Eh venido a la tierra sagrada para entrenar a un nuevo discípulo — La dama de las seis alas ve con intriga a Goku quien tenia unos ojos muy tranquilos — Yo lo entrenare amada señora mia , para ser un buen servidor del bien — La creadora pone una cara de asombro mientras tragaba saliva — Te lo suplico amada señora permite que me permitas redimir el error que cometí — La señora de las seis alas cierra los ojos soltando las manos del gran sacerdote para cruzar el árbol ultra sagrado para desaparecer dejando al gran sacerdote de rodillas con los ojos puesto sobre el árbol viendo como su amada se perdía en la inmensa luz

 **Continuara**


	21. El Regreso de Broly

**El Regreso de Broly**

Goku se encontraba en el valle de los sagrados meditando por orden de su nuevo maestro , mientras que la suave brisa movía sus cabellos puntiagudos logra sentir el calor de las pequeñas llamas moradas que creaba el gran sacerdote pero este simplemente las esquivaba sin siquiera mover romper su postura de la flor de loto , simplemente usa su teletransportacion sin romper su posición , el gran sacerdote solo movía las dos llamas contra Goku quien seguía con una concentración absoluta — Bien Son Goku , ahora usare una llama mas pero esta es mas rápida — El saiyajin no dijo nada pero cuando el gran sacerdote le lanza las dos primeras llamas moradas , Goku las esquiva con suma facilidad pero cuando lanza la tercera , Goku comienza a respirar aceleradamente ya que la llama le pasa por la mejilla izquierda quemando parte de ella — Cuidado , viene de regreso — El saiyajin seguía sentado pero las llamas se acercaban con mas velocidad quemando parte de su traje pero la llama mas caliente choca contra el hombro de Goku quien abre la boca y los ojos cayendo al suelo — Ahi viene de nuevo — Goku se transforma en super saiyajin dios azul con el kaioken y con un canto de mano trata de partirla pero esta pequeña llama que no era mas grande que una pelota de tenis oponía mucha resistencia contra el saiyajin quien aumenta el kaioken a diez veces haciendo detonar la pequeña flama que lo envía contra el árbol mas importante para ellos pero el gran sacerdote aparece rápido por detrás tomándolo de la ropa antes que lo tocara siquiera — Son Goku , debes saber que como no eres un ser sagrado no puedes tocar el árbol — El saiyajin cae como una especie de saco de piedras mientras se reía — Es increíble como aun en presencia de un entrenamiento que puede acabarte mantienes ese espíritu en alto — El gran sacerdote le dedica una sonrisa y le ofrece la mano a lo que Goku se empieza a levantar pero el peso de la atmósfera le impedía moverse con libertad — Bueno hace tres meses que no puedes hablar y supongo que tienes muchas preguntas así que iremos a la roca de la verdad para que puedas expresar tus preguntas — Tras una larga caminata llegan al circulo de piedra donde Goku abre su boca y respira hondo para empezar a soltar gritos de dolor y quejarse de las quemaduras como es de costumbre dejando al gran sacerdote un tanto confundido y avergonzado — Bueno hable demasiado pronto —

— ¿ Como se zafo Wiss de esto ? —

— Con perdón suyo Son Goku , Wiss debe atender al dios de la destrucción de su universo — El ser de aureola ve como la mujer de seis alas estaba custodiando el árbol — Eh vivido muchos milenios y aun la sigo extrañando —

— ¿ Quiere contarme como fue llego aquí ? — El gran sacerdote se sienta con las piernas cruzadas mientras que Goku se acercaba pero saca una capsula de Bulma para sacar un festín — Quizás podamos comer algo mientras charlamos —

— ¿ Por que eres el único saiyajin que sobresale ? — Goku toma un plato sirviendo varios tipos de carnes a lo que se lo ofrece al gran sacerdote — Bueno en fin , todo comienza antes de que el tiempo de los mortales aparezca , yo era la tercera flor que había caído y nuestro creador fue quien me recogió entre sus manos — Goku comía una pierna de pavo mientras escuchaba y asentía con la cabeza — Una de las flores era especial , la primera flor en caer era la creadora , ella era la primera en ser creada por mi creador quien le enseño el camino de la luz , tiempo después cayo la segunda flor que era el ser mas poderoso... Mi hermano — Goku deja caer su comida mientras que el gran sacerdote estaba un poco melancólico — Te revelare la verdad sobre nosotros los sagrados —

Mientras tanto en un universo donde solo había oscuridad , los rayos de color negro y azul oscuro partían el aire contaminado con lluvia de cuerpos sin vida , Draenor quien estaba sentado encadenado aun contra esa dimensión de oscuridad pero su trono de cuerpos muertos le servia como comodidad — Parece que eh subestimado a ese pequeño mortal — Una esfera de cristal mostraba la pelea que tuvo el contra Goku quien parecía morir muchas veces producto de los golpes — Ese pequeño humano parecía que caería pero siempre se puso de pie — Draenor no rebelaba su cuerpo que estaba cubierto por una capa negra , solo dejaba ver sus manos huesudas con garras y unos ojos completamente rojos — Espero buenas noticias — Una sombra sale del suelo mientras que una figura pequeña que estaba cubierta por el mismo habito pero con la cabeza gacha y las manos dentro de las mangas seguido por un esclavo que se arrastraba

— Parece que el gran sacerdote de Zeno-sama se ha llevado a Son Goku a un valle donde no podemos llegar , su idea es volverlo mas fuerte — Los ojos de Draenor brillan matando al esclavo de su agente — Señor , eso fue innecesario —

— ¡ SILENCIO ! — Draenor mira la esfera de cristal mientras que ve como le partia la espalda a Goku y como se levantaba para seguir peleando — Creo que subestimamos a ese pequeño humano —

— ¿ Por que no me deja encargarme de el ? Su poder no es tan grande como el mio — Draenor no dijo nada por lo que este lanza un rayo contra el cuerpo sin vida del esclavo volviéndolo polvo — Solo de la orden y acabare con ese saiyajin —

— Tengo una mejor idea — El sirviente voltea para ver a Draenor quien ve como la esfera mostraba una terrible batalla que tuvo Goku , Vegeta , Gohan , Trunks y Piccoro contra un ser muy poderoso — Mientras siga encadenado en este maldito universo no podre cobrar mi venganza —

— Pero mi señor , recuerde que ese ser llamado Goku no se encuentra en ese planeta — La sonrisa maligna del ser se hace notar por lo que envía a su emisario al infierno , a buscar a aquel guerrero que puso de rodillas a Goku por mucho tiempo y que sin los demás no saldría vivo — Búscalo , encuentralo y tráemelo ante mi —

Mientras tanto Goku estaba sorprendido por la afirmación del gran sacerdote — Tras una larga espera , la ultima flor dorada cayo y yo fui creado y entrenado con mis hermanos ... Por así decirlo fuimos entrenados bajo la tutela de nuestro señor y creador — Goku toma arroz con carne de cerdo mientras escuchaba atentamente — Mi amada señora era quien nos veia como nosotros eramos iguales ... Casi con la poca diferencia de que noto que yo le gustaba , mi señora... — El gran sacerdote suelta una lagrima mientras que Goku estaba confundido por lo que veía — Ella era perfecta , su voz , sus ojos , sus labios ... Si era perfecta ... Mi hermano ... Le quito lo mas valioso que tenia y lo que me encantaba de ella —

— ¿ Que fue lo que le quito ? —

— Su voz — El saiyajin sentía lastima por como lo decía y la razón por la que la mujer de seis alas doradas había huido al verlo — Cuando la batalla de los inmortales empezó , mi señora y yo luchamos contra Draenor pero no pudimos detenerlo , no a un ser creado por la maldad de los multiversos y mi creador estaba dormido por lo que varios universos fueron destruidos por su mano pero el conservaba mucho poder para nosotros — Daishinkan le da un sorbo a su bebida notando ese dulce sabor a naranja y manzana mezclados , el gran sacerdote tose en su mano con los ojos cerrados — Continuando con lo que te decía , la batalla nos hizo refugiarnos a mi , a mi señora y a mis hijos pero cada uno de ellos había sido asesinados por el enorme poder de Draenor — Goku recordaba como las figuras celestiales entrenaban en las estrellas lo que le hizo sentir lastima

— Ese maldito hizo algo muy egoísta —

— Efectivamente — El gran sacerdote termina su plato de carnes mientras dejaba educadamente — Muchos de mis hijos cayeron durante la batalla de los inmortales , nuestro numero solo se redujo a poco mas de 20 guerreros , mientras nos debilitábamos , ellos se volvían mas fuertes... Pero un día algo paso ... Nuestro creador sabiendo que nuestras existencias estaban amenazadas decidió forjarse así mismo como un dios del infinito , una deidad que fue formado de manera temporal para ponerle fin a la maldad de Draenor — Goku vio en los ojos del gran sacerdote como ese ser de luz atacaba a una sombra gigante de ojos rojos con poderosos ataques pero algo le llamaba la atención , su cabello era igual al de el y su ataque final era similar al Kame Hame Ha pero antes de ver como se deshacía la forma , Daishinkan cierra los ojos volviendo a la realidad — No menosprecio tus actitudes pero hay veces que no es bueno saber demasiado — Goku vuelve a encerrar todo en la capsula y la coloca en su caja para guardarlo bajo una piedra — Continuando con el entrenamiento Son Goku , parece que nesecitas un poco mas de velocidad — El saiyajin comienza a estirarse para bajar la comida pero el gran sacerdote se toca el estomago con su mano derecha con gesto de sorpresa — Vaya esa comida si que tenia muchas grasas en ella — Goku estaba listo para seguir entrenando pero su maestro se toma el estomago con las dos manos mientras se sienta con esa cara de sorpresa — Vaya que si tenia muchas grasas — Goku se empieza a reir mientras que el maestro de piel celeste se ponia de pie creando cuatro bolas de fuego con un tono lila — Ahora bien debes evitar que te quemen...— El maestro de cabellera blanca mira a Goku asombrado por algo , su boca abierta de sorpresa y las gotas de sudor frió caían por su cara — ¿ Goku ? ¿ Que sucede ahora ? —

— No ... No puede ser ... No es posible ... —

Mientras que Draenor miraba a un guerrero con de piel clara con ojos oscuros, tiene el cabello largo y despeinado con flequillos cortos que enmarcan su frente , muy alto con un cuerpo delgado pero bien tonificado, con un muy bajo porcentaje de grasa corporal , juego lleva un collar de oro, botas, brazaletes, y un cinturón cuyas joyas son todas azules, junto con bandas de oro en sus brazos y cuello , resto de su atuendo se compone de un pantalón blanco y una faja roja similar a la usada por Kibito — Aquí esta maestro , el ser que pediste que te trajera — El guerrero legendario ve la sombra sentado en un trono de cuerpos señalándolo con su dedo — El guerrero que te dará la victoria —

— Tu , fuiste sacado del infierno para servirme — El guerrero legendario se levanta para ser vestido con un habito similar al de draenor y su emisario — El ser de melena negra se levanta y sus ojos oscuros se volvieron rojos como los de ellos dos pero un sello con forma de estrella de cuatro puntos en un circulo se forma en su frente — Te uniste a Draenor , ahora yo sere parte de ti y tu de mi ... Llevaras el caos y la destrucción por el vació infinito — El guerrero saiyajin mete las manos en su manga mientras sentía como su alma era despedazada por demonios enfurecidos y sus verdaderos poderes comienzan a brotar de su interior — Tus poderes eran extraordinarios , quizás solo necesites ... Recargarlos —

— ¡ Kakarotto ! —

— Eso es ... Sigue así ... — Broly comienza a expulsar su ki volviéndose a si mismo el legendario super saiyajin pero esta vez el aura era oscura , una mezcla de rojo y negro que soltaba poderosos rayos que destruían todo a su paso , el saiyajin da un grito de ira para enviar su poder al cielo destrozando las nubes que había en el , en sus ojos se formo una rajadura negra que bajaba hasta la mitad de las mejillas y su cabello se volvió morado oscuro mientras los rayos salian de su cuerpo — Ahora usa tu poder de saiyajin legendario para volverte mas fuerte , ahora eres el super saiyajin legendario maligno , un sirviente de Draenor —

— ¿ Que se supone que debo hacer ? —

— En el planeta tierra hay varios de tus enemigos , si quieres servir a Draenor ... Prueba tus nuevos poderes con ellos y veremos si seguirás o no destruyendo planetas en mi nombre ... Te nombrare comandante supremo de mi ejercito —

— Señor , si me lo permite llevare a nuestro aliado ...—

— Silencio ... Creo que yo podria manejar esto si quisiera — Broly con una sonrisa comienza a liberar su poder mientras que Draenor extiende su mano creando un circulo de fuego en los pies del super saiyajin legendario , el remolino lo consume y desaparece de la presencia de los dos seres — Veamos si mi poder de corromper a los seres mas poderosos se ha debilitado con los años —

 **Continuara**


	22. El Regreso de Broly Parte II

**El Regreso de Broly Parte II**

El gran sacerdote no entendía las expectativas de Goku , el estaba sumamente nervioso por alguna extraña razón , sus ojos perdidos miraban el cielo mientras su gesto de asombro acompañados con unas gotas de sudor dejaban mucho que desear al gran sacerdote quien lo miraba extrañado — _Ese ki ... Ese ki tan monstruoso no puede ser de otro ... Ese ki es de Broly .. No puedo estar equivocado_ — Goku seguía asustado pero el gran sacerdote solo cierra los ojos y abre los ojos de manera veloz para entender el problema del cual estaba pendiente el saiyajin — Daishinkan , tenemos que ir a la tierra de inmediato —

— No podemos salir del valle de lo sagrado Son Goku —

— Pero ...—

— Se lo que sientes pero las reglas son claras y precisas — El supremo sacerdote solo coloca sus manos atrás y baja la cabeza para ver lo que sucedia en el planeta tierra — Ademas creo que tus amigos son capaces de hacerse cargo del poder de ese sujeto —

— No ... Se lo suplico , no sabes de lo que es capaz de hacer Broly — Goku apretaba sus puños mientras su ceño fruncido le hacia revalar una gota de sudor , el saiyajin aprieta mas sus puños indicando que empieza a elevar su ki — No puede ser estamos muy lejos para poder sentir su ki —

— Te lo dije , a los ángeles les tomaría años en llegar hasta aquí con su velocidad — El supremo solo se sentó para poder ver como Broly tenia la marca de Draenor en su frente — _Ya veo ... Con que se trata de otro subordinado de Draenor —_ Sin mediar mas palabras cierra sus ojos mientras que Goku comienza a concentrarse para poder ver lo que estaba pasando en la tierra , Broly había aparecido mientras recordaba como Gohan , Goten y Goku habían combinado los Kame-hame-ha mas poderosos que tenían para acertar un golpe devastador y enviar al super saiyajin legendario al sol , Broly solo asiente a sonreír mientras que con sus puños apretados empieza a elevar su ki

— Ahora buscare y eliminare a Kakarotto — El super saiyajin se eleva y con su mano derecha crea un pequeño destello de luz color verde con centro rojo y la deja caer al suelo que hace detonar montañas enteras a su paso mientras se reia , Piccoro y Gohan quienes estaban entrenando en las cercanías sienten el enorme poder destructivo de un ki inconfundible , el de piel verde se sorprende pero los dos salen volando para ver la silueta de un saiyajin quien estaba riéndose en voz alta por la destrucción que había ocasionado — Vaya pero si eres tu , el hijo de Kakarotto — Broly ve al Namekusein quien estaba sin su capa y sin turbante listo para pelear lo que lo hace enojar — Vaya ¿ Otra vez tu sabandija ? No me imaginaba que aun estabas con vida — Gohan y Piccoro no esperaron mas y elevaron su ki a lo que el saiyajin se empieza a reír y se envuelve en una aura de color transparente como la de Gohan en su estado místico por lo que sale volando rompiendo el aura de saiyajin pero los dos lo esquivan , Broly logra atrapar la pierna derecha de Gohan y la izquierda de Piccoro para jalarlos y hacer que se golpeen las cabezas , Gohan se pone serio y con un puñetazo golpea a Broly lanzando su cuerpo varios metros pero este levanta la cabeza y lo golpea con un codazo a la cara , el de piel verde le aparece por detrás y con una lluvia de golpes comienza a castigar la espalda y riñones de Broly quien voltea para tratar de golpearlo con un revés de puño pero Piccoro lo esquiva y con una patada lo golpea en el estomago , el saiyajin legendario resiste el golpe para tomar la cabeza del Namekusein y con gran fuerza le da un cabezazo provocando en el una herida haciendo que la sangre de color morado salga de la herida — Parece que se han vuelto potente con los años , pero eso no es mas que un calentamiento —

— Eso espero , hace tiempo que no tengo una buena pelea — El de piel verde se multiplica en varias copias quienes preparan ataques de energía contra el saiyajin quien estaba de brazos cruzados , las copias lo atacan con ráfagas de energía a lo que Broly las esquivaba con los brazos cruzados con suma facilidad — Este tipo se esta pasando de listo — Piccoro sale volando para atacar con un puñetazo a Broly quien se inclina con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en su cara , con sus pies los sube a gran velocidad golpeando el vientre del de piel verde pero Gohan se acercaba y logra conectar una potente patada en la nuca de Broly lanzando su cuerpo contra las montañas — Ese miserable se volvió muy fuerte —

— Si es cierto ... — Gohan comienza a recordar como hace 10 años había enfrentado a Broly y como su poder era mas grande que el de el , tanto que lo torturaba con sus ataques — Ese día había entrenado esos 7 años y era mas fuerte que cuando pelee contra Cell pero no pude hacerle nada —

— Gohan si no hacemos algo , ese monstruo es capaz de destruir el universo entero — Los dos ven salir a Broly de los escombros con un hilo de sangre de su boca a lo que se limpia con su puño , Piccoro se pone serio y empieza a elevar su ki al igual que Gohan quienes salen para atacar al saiyajin legendario quien estaba sonriendo con los ojos cerrados pero cuando los abre los tenia completamente negros y sale disparado para tomar del cuello al alumno y su maestro mientras los hacia atravesar las montañas mientras que se reía a carcajadas pero Gohan coloca su mano en la cara de Broly haciendo explotar una esfera de energía que hace detener al saiyajin quien los lanza contra el suelo pero Gohan desaparece para caer con una patada en el pecho de Broly , este enfadado cierra su puño y comienza a golpear con puñetazos a gran velocidad contra Gohan quien bloqueaba algunos pero la mayoría eran acertados , el híbrido bloquea el puñetazo mas poderoso con sus manos creando una onda de choque que deshace las montañas dejando solo un valle de escombros , Gohan comienza a lanzar ataques de ki contra el saiyajin mientras retrocedía a saltos pero Broly avanzaba como si nada , Piccoro aparece de sorpresa por detras y comienza a golpear con puñetazos al saiyajin quien voltea y lo toma de la cara con una mano , con la otra lo golpea en el estomago con un puñetazo y crea una pequeña bola de energía que lo saca del campo de batalla

— ¡ Señor Piccoro ! —

— Mejor preocúpate por ti que por tu amigo — Broly sale corriendo mientras lanzaba bolas de energía que eran esquivadas por Gohan , el saiyajin comienza a gritar mientras elevaba su ki dejando ver una aura de super saiyajin con la diferencia que esta lanzaba estatica roja — Ahora veamos que tan poderoso es el hijo de Kakarotto —

En el valle de los sagrado , Goku estaba sorprendido por el abismal poder de Broly pero el supremo sacerdote no se inmuta por el poder liberado por el super saiyajin legendario , Goku estaba nervioso con ganas de salir volando pero sabia que no podía hacer nada ya que el gran sacerdote se lo había prohibido por lo que no podía hacer nada por su hijo y su amigo , mientras que Daishinkan estaba sentado mientras que Goku decide imitarlo

— Maldito monstruo — Piccoro salta al aire mientras veía como Gohan lanzaba su ataque contra Broly pero este estaba concentrado con los dedos en su frente mientras que cargaba un ataque mientras que Gohan lo miraba pero lo distraía pero no ataca con verdadera fuerza hasta que el Namekusein carga su ataque — ¡ Makakonsappo ! — Broly voltea para ver el rayo se acercaba a el y con su mano derecha como si nada , el Namekusein se lanza con sus golpes pero el saiyajin eleva su ki para arrasar a Piccoro por lo que este levanta la cabeza para ver como Broly baja con una patada que es empujado contra el suelo hundiendo su cuerpo contra el suelo dejando ver su mano derecha , pero antes de que Broly se diera cuenta dos rayos de energía lo golpean en la espalda — Son... Los ... Enanos — Goten y Trunks ven como el super saiyajin legendario voltea a ver a Goten

— Kakarotto ... — El saiyajin deja a Piccoro quien toma su pierna con su mano pero no podía hacer nada para detener a la bestia , Broly extiende su mano mientras que creaba una bola de energía — ¡ Kakarotto ! — El saiyajin sale corriendo mientras que Goten y Trunks hacen la fusión dejando ver a Super Gotenks super saiyajin 3 que salen disparados contra el super saiyajin legendario pero es tomado por el cuello y estrellado contra el suelo pero este trata de soltarse y Gotenks comienza a recibir poderosos puñetazos en su diminuto cuerpo pero Gohan lo golpea con una patada en la espalda haciendo que suelte a la fusión haciendo que este caiga y salga volando con un cabezazo al estomago del saiyajin quien da un paso atrás pero lo toma de la cabeza y lo levanta para preparar su rodilla haciendo que el caiga con gran fuerza torturando a Gotenks quien gritaba y escuchaba como se estaba lastimando su espina dorsal pero un puñetazo verde lo golpea en la cara , Piccoro retrae su mano y Broly sonríe para salir volando contra el Namekusein quien se pone en guardia para ser golpeado con un poderoso puñetazo que lo lanza varios metros pero Gohan logra atrapar a su maestro quien estaba lastimado por los poderosos golpes de Broly quien se acercaba caminando — ¿ Ese es todo su poder ? — Broly comienza a caminar riendo de los poderes de Gohan y Piccoro quien estaban sudando por la preocupación pero el super saiyajin legendario abre su palma para dejar salir una bola de energía contra ellos dos pero Gohan salta cortando el ataque con un canto de mano de arriba abajo poniendo serio a Broly quien frunce el ceño — Parece que no estas dispuesto a morir , debo felicitarte por que eso es lo que haría un verdadero saiyajin de raza pura y lo que haría un verdadero guerrero — El híbrido comienza a elevar todo su ki arrasando todo a su paso mientras que Broly comienza a competir con su ki que empieza a dispararse al cielo haciendo que los dos se lancen golpeando un puñetazo contra el otro pero Gohan es lanzado contra su maestro pero Broly ve venir una bola de energía que lo hace saltar hacia atrás , al levantar la mirada ve al príncipe de los saiyajines quien estaba parado con los brazos cruzados y con un tono de seriedad — Vaya Vegeta , parece que tu también quieres morir junto a estas basuras —

— Broly ... Ahora que Kakarotto no esta aquí , seré yo quien te derrote —

— Ven y pelea Vegeta , a ti no te matare de manera tan rápido Vegeta — Vegeta pasa a su forma de super saiyajin dos y sale volando contra Broly quien recibe un puñetazo pero Broly le responde con un rodillazo en el estomago pero el príncipe se pone de pie y comienza a atacar con poderosos puñetazos en la cara que hacían retroceder a Broly pero este lo toma de la muñeca y comienza a girar a gran velocidad para soltarlo pero el príncipe rebota en un árbol y sale disparado contra Broly pero lo golpea con una patada en la cara a lo que el legendario super saiyajin lo toma de un brazo para encerrarlo en un abrazo de oso que empieza a apretar al príncipe de los saiyajines

— No ...¡ Vegeta ! —

— ¡ Son Goku ! — El saiyajin estaba enfadado por no poder ayudar a su amigo mientras se transforma en super saiyajin dios azul para salir volando pero es detenido por una mano pequeña de piel celeste con uñas moradas — Si Vegeta es mucho mas fuerte que tu no puede contra el entonces tu no podrás hacer nada contra el — Goku vuelve a su estado base con los ojos vidriosos — Si el es la mitad de bueno de lo que tu dices podrá con ese sujeto y salvar su planeta — Goku veía como Vegeta estaba siendo presionado por la enorme masa de músculos que poseían los brazos de Broly quien reía a carcajadas — Debes tener mas fe Son Goku —

— Vegeta ... ¡ Vegeta ! —

Entre los gritos de Vegeta al ser estrangulado comienza a escuchar la voz de Goku — Ka... Kakarotto ... — Broly queda con cara de sorprendido al escuchar las palabras de Vegeta

— ¿ Kakarotto ? — El príncipe comienza a transformarse en super saiyajin dios azul liberándose del agarre de Broly , el de melena azul voltea para ver al super saiyajin legendario y con una gran velocidad ataca a Broly con una patada en la cara y lo arroja varios metros para aparecer por detrás y lo golpea en la espalda con un golpe martillo lanzando al super saiyajin legendario al suelo hundiéndolo de cara al suelo — Tus poderes son sorprendentes Vegeta — El príncipe deja salir una risa y sale volando para golpear con un puñetazo mas pero este lo detiene dejando sorprendido a Vegeta y al ver como su aura se volvía de color rojo carmesí , sus ojos se volvieron de negro brillante y su cabello cambio volviéndose erizado — Yo también me eh vuelto mas fuerte Vegeta — Los dos elevan su ki pero el príncipe sale volando para golpear contra una pared de músculos que era el puño de Broly impactar contra su cara lanzando al saiyajin al suelo pero el legendario super saiyajin lleva su mano hacia atrás de su espalda con la palma mirando hacia abajo que dejaba ver una bola de energía cargada apuntando al cuerpo de Vegeta — Desaparece Vegeta — Broly lo ataca y Vegeta abre los ojos para ver como la masa se acercarse pero un Kame-Hame-Ha lo desvía al espacio donde detona creando un destello que inunda el planeta tierra , Vegeta ve como el hijo de Goku había lanzado el ataque — ¿ El hijo de Kakarotto ? — El guerrero legendario comienza a reírse mientras lanzaba sus ataques contra Gohan quien desvía sus ataques con sus manos dejando sorprendido a Broly y Vegeta , mientras que Piccoro se apresura a darle una semilla del ermitaño a Vegeta quien se pone de pie para ver al guerrero legendario quien estaba sorprendido — Ya veo ...— Broly deja salir un aire de sorpresa mientras sonreía — Parece que tienen una especies de semillas medicinales que los repone en un instante — Piccoro le lanza las semillas a los infantes mientras que los tres elevaban su ki — Pero ... ¿ Cuanto tiempo duraran contra demonio como yo ? —

— Piccoro — El namekusein se veía venir la pregunta de Vegeta y al tragar saliva escucha la pregunta que sabia que diría el príncipe de los saiyajines — ¿ Cuantas semillas del ermitaño nos quedan ? —

— Solo nos quedan dos semillas — Broly sonreía mientras veía al príncipe y Namekiano en guardia pero Gohan comienza a elevar su ki haciendo que Broly lo mire , los dos guerreros aprovechan la distracción para acertar una patada contra la cara de Broly que voltea y con un destello de ki los manda a volar , Gohan sale volando para empezar a golpear al saiyajin legendario con poderosos puñetazo pero este los resistía , Broly entra al intercambio de golpes mientras que Vegeta junta sus dos manos y lanza un rayo de energía que golpea contra la espalda de Broly quien voltea enfadado para salir corriendo contra Vegeta quien eleva su ki al máximo pero el guerrero legendario lo toma de la cara para estamparlo contra el suelo pero Gohan trata de salvarlo por lo que Broly voltea para golpear al híbrido con un puñetazo y con su mano lanza una ráfaga contra Gohan destrozando su traje de batalla , Piccoro estira su brazo para golpearlo con un puñetazo pero Broly lo esquiva y con un agarron logra cortarle el brazo haciendo que el Namekiano de un grito de dolor mientras que el super saiyajin legendario se reía pero ve como Piccoro hace crecer su brazo derecho de nuevo — Es un estúpido — Vegeta lo patea en el cuello por detrás pero Broly voltea con suma tranquilidad y con un puñetazo lo golpea en la cara lastimando de gravedad , tanto que los ríos de sangre formaban la cara del príncipe de los saiyajines quien eleva su ki para golpear en la cara al saiyajin legendario que no hizo mas que enfadarlo haciendo que Vegeta retroceda sorprendido pero este se empieza a reir — Vaya , si kakaratto estuviera aquí el estaría en problemas o peor , estaría muerto —

— ¿ Que es lo que escondes Vegeta ? — El príncipe de los saiyajines comienza a reír en voz baja para luego a reír en altavoz mientras que volvía a su estado base — ¿ Que estas haciendo ? ¿ Acaso aceptaste la muerte ? —

— Te mostrare de lo que es un verdadero super saiyajin — Vegeta comienza a elevar su ki para dejar ver como su cabellera se volvía morada al igual que sus cejas y sus pupilas , el aura soltabas unas estáticas que destrozaban el suelo , Broly comienza a reírse a carcajadas dejando sorprendido a Vegeta quien estaba confundido — ¡¿ De que demonios te ríes ?! — Broly comienza a liberar su ki con tanta fuerza que los destellos de energía destruían todo a su paso , el cuerpo del saiyajin legendario se volvió tan grande y lleno de músculos como antes , Vegeta recordaba como la primera vez que lucho contra el en el nuevo planeta Vegeta — ¿ Crees que me puedes ganar ? ¡ Yo soy el príncipe de los saiyajines ! — Vegeta sale volando contra Broly quien lo golpea con un canto de mano y lo lanza al suelo , el ser de cabellera morada lanza un gran ataque para detener al saiyajin que a la vez el aura era oscura , una mezcla de rojo y negro que soltaba poderosos rayos que destruían todo a su paso , el saiyajin da un grito de ira para enviar su poder al cielo destrozando las nubes que había en el , en sus ojos se formo una rajadura negra que bajaba hasta la mitad de las mejillas y su cabello se volvió morado oscuro mientras los rayos salian de su cuerpo — ¿ Que...? —

— De esto es capaz un ser de corazón maligno , lo sabrías si no abrías abandonado los sentidos de un saiyajin de verdad — Broly sale volando para tomar a Vegeta y lo arroja al aire , con sus manos juntas lanza una lluvia de ataques contra el príncipe quien daba gritos de dolor — Jajajajajajaja , Que patético eres Vegeta — El cuerpo del saiyajin cae al suelo herido pero este se pone de pie y Gohan se entre Broly y Vegeta para juntar sus manos y lanzar un super Kame-Hame-Ha contra el que no le hizo nada , antes de que el terminara con su ataque , una enorme mano lo quita del medio con un puñetazo haciendo que la ráfaga de ki se detenga revelando como el saltaba con su puño cerrado con el que había golpeado a Gohan quien estaba inconsciente boca abajo , el Namekusein estaba de pie sorprendido pero corre a socorrer a Gohan quien no se movía pero el logra partir una semilla del ermitaño y hacerlo volver en si , los dos voltean para ver como la masa de músculos estaba parado sonriendo mientras con los brazos cruzados , antes de que pudiera reaccionar el los patea al mismo tiempo sacándolos de su camino — Ahora solo somos tu y yo Vegeta —

 **Continuara**


	23. El Regreso de Broly Parte III

**El Regreso de Broly Parte III**

El gran poder de Broly estaba concentrado en su aura maligna que Vegeta hacia luchar con su ki , el príncipe desaparece y aparece delante del guerrero legendario para golpearlo con un puñetazo y con una patada a la cara haciendo que Broly incline la cabeza con una sonrisa — Jajajajajaja — Broly lo toma de la pierna y lo lanza por los aires para atacar con poderosos ataques de energía que Vegeta los esquivaba pero con poderosos golpes lo partían para ver como el saiyajin maligno se reía a lo que Vegeta sale volando al cielo para extender su mano con la palma mirando al saiyajin — ¿ Que vas a hacer Vegeta ? —

— ¡ El ataque Big Bang ! — La gran masa de energía sale contra Broly quien sonreía al ver llegar como con su mano derecha detiene el ataque de Vegeta quien estaba sorprendido con la boca abierta y una gota de sudor cayendo de su cara mientras su mano temblaba — _¿ Como es posible que detuviera mi ataque ?_ —

— Esto es muy malo — Goku comienza a temblar mientras miraba al legendario super saiyajin quien estaba parado con una sonrisa maligna , al voltear la mirada y ver al gran sacerdote sentado mirando la pelea — _Quizás..._ —

— Ni lo intentes Goku — El saiyajin estaba asombrado al ver como el supremo sacerdote seguía tan tranquilo con las piernas cruzadas — Es mejor que te tranquilices — El de traje naranja se sienta pero no podía calmar sus nervios — Es mejor que veamos la pelea —

Broly estaba golpeando a Vegeta con poderosos puñetazos quien resistía pero cuando salta intenta golpear al saiyajin pero este lo esquiva y con un gancho lo golpea en el estomago haciendo que parte de la sangre que salia de la boca del príncipe caiga en la cara del saiyajin legendario haciendo que este suelte una risa — ¿ Eso fue todo Vegeta ? — Broly lo toma del cuello con tanta fuerza que el no podía soltarse con sus manos ensangrentadas y guantes rotos — Ahora te enviare al infierno , de una vez — Con una bola de energía apuntando hacia arriba mientras que el príncipe de cabello morado no podía soltarse del agarre de Broly

— ¡ Vegeta ! — Broly confundido voltea para ver a Gohan quien lo golpea con una patada en la cara haciendo que este suelte al príncipe a lo que este lo ataca con una bola de energía que impacta en el cuerpo del saiyajin legendario quien tenia varios rasguños en el pecho — Necesitamos pelear juntos para vencer a Broly —

— Cállate insecto , no necesito tu ayuda para vencer a este sujeto — Piccoro aparece delante de Vegeta quien queda enfadado por la paliza que le dio Broly lo trata de evitar — Kakarotto no esta aquí para darme ordenes , así que ustedes no lo harán tampoco —

— No seas estúpido Vegeta , Solo harás que te maten — Vegeta eleva su ki al máximo para salir volando a atacar a Broly quien estaba riéndose de los guerreros — ¡ Vegeta ! ... Ese maldito estúpido —

— Sr Piccoro debemos hacer algo — El de piel verde se enfada elevando su ki para salir contra Broly pero es seguido por su alumno quien ve a Broly esperándolo con los brazos cruzados para esquivar un puñetazo de Vegeta , Piccoro lanza una patada pero este la bloquea y Gohan con un canto de mano trata de atacarlo pero este desaparece para ver arriba y el saiyajin lo patea con fuerza y lo lanza contra el suelo

— ¡ Gohan ! — El de piel verde comienza a lanzar varias ráfagas de ki que el saiyajin legendario los recibía como si nada , el de piel verde ve a Vegeta quien se acercaba por detrás para golpearlo con un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que este se enoje — Gohan — El Namekusein baja para tomarlo y darle una de las dos semillas haciendo que el híbrido despierte para ver a Vegeta siendo brutalmente castigado por el saiyajin legendario quien lo tenia del brazo con la mano izquierda y con la derecha golpeaba con puñetazos en el cuerpo y cara del príncipe quien soltaba gemidos de dolor , con su pie golpea las costillas de Vegeta quien da un grito de dolor al sentir como las mismas se rompían , Gohan aparece por detrás para tomarlo en una llave por debajo de los brazos de Broly quien estaba sorprendido de la maniobra del hijo de Goku pero con gran ira comienza a empujar hacia adelante con la intención de partir a Gohan quien gritaba pero Piccoro lo golpea con un rodillazo en el estomago pero este le da un cabezazo y con un giro sobre el mismo para tomar con la mano derecha toma a Gohan de la cara quien soltaba un grito de dolor para levantar su mano y lanzar una ráfaga a la cara de Broly quien se enfada y le da un rodillazo en el estomago con tanta fuerza que Gohan se desmaya por el impacto , el saiyajin suelta una sonrisa para lanzarla al aire

— Quisiera ver la cara de Kakarotto cuando vea el cadáver de su hijo — Con su omega blaster preparado apuntando al cuerpo del híbrido lo lanza con tanta fuerza que ve como Piccoro se interpone golpeando a los dos al mismo tiempo haciendo que caigan al suelo por separado — jajajajajaja , ese tonto creyó poder salvarlo —

— ¡ Broly ! — El super saiyajin legendario mira enfadado para ver al príncipe quien estaba lastimado y con su boca sangrando — Miserable insecto , soy el saiyajin mas fuerte del universo — El legendario se empieza a reír a carcajadas para preparar un ataque de energía pero Vegeta lo detiene con sus manos para lanzarlo al aire y ver a su lado derecho ve la enorme pierna de Broly quien lo patea en la espalda haciendo que el príncipe sea arrastrado por la tierra pero este se levanta al aire para atacar a Broly con grandes ataques que no hacían mas que detonar en el cuerpo del saiyajin legendario , con grandes pasos se acerca a Vegeta quien se suelta del agarre para golpear con un derechazo a la cara a lo que Broly da una sonrisa y con un poderoso puñetazo al cuerpo del príncipe para hacerlo sangrar por el golpe pero este lo toma de los hombros para castigar con cabezazos a Vegeta quien sentía el gran dolor en su cabeza — In..secto...—

— ¿ Es todo ? Naturalmente la basura siempre sera basura — El príncipe vuelve a su estado base para levantarse con suma complicación — Ese insolente gusano sigue desafiándome — Broly ve como el se vuelve a transformar en un super saiyajin dios azul ya que había perdido su estado avanzado de cabello morado — Pero debo felicitarte , eso es lo que haría un verdadero guerrero — Broly sale corriendo a gran velocidad para preparar su poderoso puñetazo y golpearlo con un golpe que lo hunde en el suelo , Broly lo toma de la pierna y comienza a girar a gran velocidad para lanzarlo a los aires y con sus manos lanza un ataque de energía que Vegeta se cubre con sus brazos siendo lanzado varios metros dejando marcado sus pies en la tierra hasta chocar su espalda contra un pilar de piedra — Ya me estas aburriendo — El lleva su mano hacia atrás creando un omega blaster apuntando a Vegeta quien eleva su ki al máximo y sus manos extendidas preparado para detener el impacto pero con la sonrisa se le borra cuando siente un ligero ataque contra su espalda , Broly voltea para ver al pequeño Trunks quien le había lanzado un Galick-Ho dejando al pequeño saiyajin agotado en su estado base — Ese es el hijo de Vegeta — Con una sonrisa voltea para lanzar el ataque contra el infante quien estaba muy débil para esquivarlo detonando en su cuerpo siendo arrastrado mientras que el príncipe vio como su hijo había siendo arrastrado con grandes heridas mientras Broly se reía a carcajadas , Vegeta vio a su hijo que no respiraba — Dime ¿ donde esta kakarotto ? Te prometo que tu muerte sera rápida — Vegeta no podía creer que Trunks estaba tirado en la tierra en un charco de sangre , el príncipe usa su velocidad para tomar el cuerpo de su primogénito para verlo ensangrentado

— ¡ Ya no puedo resistir mas ! —

—¡ Son Goku ! — El saiyajin se detiene por el grito del gran sacerdote quien esta enfadado por la indisciplina de Goku quien vuelve a su estado base para ver como el le extendía su mano — Si quieres ayudar a tu amigo puedes comunicarte a través de mi —

Vegeta estaba tratando de luchar con fuerza pero estaba siendo derrotado por los golpes de Broly quien acertaba todos los puñetazos contra el cuerpo de su rival quien retrocede a pasos y con sus manos juntas se prepara para atacar — ¡ Resplandor Final ! — El super saiyajin legendario camina por el ataque para tomarlo del brazo derecho y girarlo para comenzar a apretarlo en un abrazo de oso , con mas fuerza comienza a apretar a Vegeta quien suelta un grito de dolor

— ¡ Vegeta ! — El saiyajin de pelo azul abre los ojos para tratar de entender de donde venia la voz de su rival — Vegeta , reacciona ... No te dejes vencer así de fácil —

— ¿ Ka... ka... ka...ro...tto ? — Al escuchar la palabra , Broly hace una mueca de sorpresa para ver como el príncipe miraba al cielo confundido y mareado tratando de ver la figura de Goku pero no había nada — ¿ Ka...karotto...? —

— ¿ Donde estas kakarotto ? Preséntate o te juro que lo partiré a la mitad — Broly comienza a Apretar el cuerpo de Vegeta quien da un grito de dolor , de su boca expulsaba la sangre que manchaba a Broly — ¿ Que decides Kakarotto ? ¿ Peleas o mato a tu amigo ? —

— Vegeta no te rindas — El príncipe estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento por el fuerte apretón de Broly , la columna de Vegeta estaba a punto de ser partida a la mitad pero Goku seguía insistiendo — ¡ Vegeta ! ... ¡ Demuéstrale de lo que es capaz un príncipe de los saiyajin ! — Broly se reía a carcajadas mientras que el de pelo azul volvia a su estado base a segundos de perder la conciencia — ¿ Dejaras que ese monstruo asesine a Trunks ? ¿ A Bulma ? ¿ A Bra ? — Este escucha las palabras de su rival y comienza a recordar cuando nació su hijo , el no le había prestado mucha atención por que solo le importaba volverse mas fuerte que Goku , jamas se acerco a ver a su hijo dormir , el nunca estaba cerca de Bulma cuando estaba embarazada — Eres el orgulloso guerrero de la clase alta , eres el príncipe de los saiyajines ... Demuéstrale el verdadero poder de un saiyajin de raza pura y el mas fuerte del universo —

— Pierdes tu tiempo Kakarotto — Broly mira como el saiyajin de armadura tipo chaleco con la firma de Wiss abría sus ojos para ver como estaba enfadado con el ceño fruncido mientras que trataba de forcejear contra los enormes brazos de Broly — Ignorante ¿ crees poder ganarme ? — El saiyajin legendario comienza a apretar con fuerza el cuerpo de Vegeta quien estaba forcejeando

— No te rindas Vegeta — El saiyajin levanta su cabeza para mirar a Broly quien hacia esfuerzo para mantener encerrado al príncipe de los saiyajines , mientras los dos se miraban a los ojos , la guerra de ki comienza a hacerse presente mientras que en la posición donde estaban los dos guerreros quienes luchaban contra el ki del otro haciendo que en el suelo quede un gran agujero mientras los rayos destrozaban el suelo — Enfádate Vegeta , no dejes que ese monstruo destruya a tu familia , no dejes que un guerrero como Broly te venza — El príncipe comienza a elevar su ki con tanta velocidad que su cabello se volvió morado de nuevo igual que sus cejas y ojos mientras apretaban sus dientes — ¡ Tu eres Vegeta ! —

— ¡ Yo soy Vegeta ! — Con su ki al máximo se separa de Broly quien queda sorprendido , sus ojos desgarrados con una marca tipo hoja negra con la punta apuntando hacia abajo , el príncipe da un grito al cielo haciendo que un pilar de luz color morado , tanto que Broly se asombra y enfadado sale volando a golpear a Vergeta quien se agacha esquivando el golpe de Broly y con un puñetazo lo golpea en la cara con tanta fuerza que lo lanza al aire , el príncipe lo sigue con ataques de energía — ¡ Acabare contigo insecto ! — Al aparecer delante del saiyajin legendario y con poderosos puñetazos comienza a golpear en estomago de Broly y con un giro hacia arriba lo patea en la nuca para arrojarlo al suelo , el saiyajin cae de tres pata con la mano derecha apretada — ¡ BROLY ! — Este mira como el elevaba su ki para salir disparado y con gran velocidad comienza a golpear a Broly dejando marcado los puñetazos marcados en su carne , cuando levanta su mirada este estaba cargando un resplandor final , Broly asombrado ve como se acercaba y al impactar en su cuerpo deja ver una explosión de luz y polvo , la cortina de tierra estaba asentándose mostrando la figura del saiyajin legendario

— jajajajajaja , esos fueron buenos golpes lo admito — Con su mano se limpia la sangre para dar un salto hacia atrás con su mano derecha extendida al cuerpo de Vegeta quien seguía serio — ¡ Acabemos con esto ! — El saiyajin legendario eleva su ki cargando un nuevo omega blaster y listo para atacar al príncipe de los saiyajines quien elevaba su ki poniéndose con una pierna hacia atrás y cargando una esfera de energía entre las dos manos que estaban entre las costillas del saiyajin — _Esa posición de pelea..._ Es de Kakarotto — Vegeta deja salir una sonrisa mientras la esfera de energía dejando destellos de luz

— Controla tu ki en las dos manos para equilibrarlo Vegeta — El príncipe eleva mas su ki pero Broly ve una especie de espectro de Goku quien se acercaba caminando transformándose en super saiyajin dios azul poniéndose detrás de Vegeta quien sonreía , los dos controlaban el Kame Hame Ha pero este se enfada mirando a los dos saiyajines — Prepárate Vegeta —

— ¡ Kakarotto ! — El saiyajin legendario lanza su omega blaster contra Vegeta quien estaba concentrado esperando al momento justo — Te enviare al infierno —

— Kame... — Vegeta eleva su gran aura de dios super saiyajin divino haciendo que su aura morada se encienda como llama — Hame...— Broly estaba confundido por la actitud de Vegeta quien estaba muy calmado — ¡ HA ! —

Los dos poderes chocaron a medio camino mientras que Broly enfadado eleva su ki mientras que Vegeta estaba sonriendo sosteniendo el Kame-Hame-Ha pero cuando ve como Goku aparece junto a el y lanza su ataque ayudando al de Vegeta — No importa que tan poderosos sean , los destruiré a ustedes y a este maldito planeta — Mientras sonreía para sentir un impacto en su espalda para ver a Gohan quien le lanzaba un Masenkko por lo que eleva su ki creando una especie de barrera tratando de retener el ataque de Gohan pero cuando voltea ve a los infantes que le lanzan un Kame-Hame-Ha y un Galick-Ho en el costado derecho de Broly quien se enfadaba , cuando siente el ki de Piccoro le lanza un Makakossappo al costado izquierdo del saiyajin legendario — Insolentes insectos — El saiyajin eleva mas su ki para arrasar a los mas débiles dejando solo a Vegeta y la ilusión de Goku quienes sonríen dejando confundido a Broly quien levantaba la ceja — ¿ Que especie de truco es este ? —

— ¿ Listo Vegeta ? —

— Hagamos esto Kakarotto — El saiyajin legendario miraba como los dos parecían tener un brillo en sus ojos casi como burlandose de el — ¡ Broly ! Siente el poder de los guerreros saiyajines verdaderos — Los dos elevan su ki con tanta fuerza que el azul y el morado se mezclan formando una barrera de color oscuro y con sus Kame-Hame-Ha lo lanzan al espacio donde comienza a deshacerse en medio del rayo que se sofoca en el calor de las energías de ambos saiyajines quienes estaban parados — Lo logramos ... Kakarotto — El rival de Vegeta estaba sonriendo mientras le extendía la mano derecha para saludar a su amigo — Nos veremos pronto — Tras apretar la mano de su rival , este desaparece en un destello de brillos

 **Continuara**


	24. El Infierno en la Tierra Parte I

**El Infierno en la tierra Parte I**

Goku seguía el entrenamiento con el supremo sacerdote quien lanzaba ondas de ki contra el saiyajin quien estaba esquivando todo a su paso y con sus manos las atrapaba y las apretaba destruyéndolas pero el gran sacerdote había desaparecido , al voltear este lo golpea con la palma de su mano lanzando su cuerpo contra el suelo pero el saiyajin se levanta transformándose en super saiyajin dios azul con el kaioken para salir lanzando sus ataques contra el gran sacerdote quien estaba tranquilo con su mano detrás de la espalda y con su mano desviaba los ataques de Goku — Vamos Son Goku , ese no es todo su poder — El saiyajin vuelve a su estado base para lanzar un aura blanca que rompe el cielo a lo que el saiyajin sale disparado pero el gran sacerdote solo sonreía mientras agachaba la cabeza y Goku veía la aureola pero al levantar la vista el saiyajin es golpeado por una fuerza invisible que lo deja en el suelo pero este sale al cielo y el gran sacerdote sale volando para seguirlo pero el coloca los dedos en su cara apuntando al de aureola — ¿ Que esta ..? —

— ¡ Tayoken ! — La gran onda de luz sale contra el sacerdote quien se toma los ojos para poder soportar el ardor de sus ojos pero que es aprovechado por Goku pasa salir contra el ángel quien deja salir una sonrisa y atraparlo del cuello con fuerza — ¿ Que..? —

— No necesito mis ojos para poder pelear — El ángel lo gira y desciende a gran velocidad para clavar a Goku como una estaca dejando su piernas moviéndose en el aire — Es graciosos cuando le pasa a otro , hay muchos que caen en ese viejo truco — Goku salta hacia arriba mientras tosía tierra — Bebe un poco de agua y estarás bien — Los dos ven una cosa que paso volando y las plumas caen al suelo , el gran sacerdote sale volando dejando a Goku en el suelo para ver como la mujer de seis alas estaba sentada en la fuente acariciando el agua — Mi señora ...— La mujer de melena blanca siente los suaves y cálidos besos de su amado en su mano pero ella sonriendo le acaricia la cara del ser de piel celeste viendo como ella le sacaba una sonrisa — Eh pasado mucho tiempo esperando a que tengamos un momento especial entre nosotros , te eh extrañado mucho mi señora — Los dos se abrazan con fuerza pero la creadora ve a Goku quien estaba parado con una sonrisa y ella sale deslizándose por el agua alejándose del saiyajin quedando de cuclillas en la rama del árbol ultra sagrado pero el saiyajin estaba asombrado de que la mujer de melena blanca lo miraba alejado — Parece que no esta familiarizado con tu presencia Son Goku —

— ¿ Por que ? ¿ Acaso hice algo malo ? — El saiyajin comienza a levitar mientras que se acercaba a la mujer de piel celeste , ella comienza a respirar aceleradamente pero cuando el saiyajin se acerca para extenderle la mano pero ella usa su ki para expulsarlo contra el suelo enterrando al saiyajin pero el gran sacerdote se pone en el medio mientras que Goku se levanta con su brazo derecho herido mientras la sangre brotaba de su cara , el gran sacerdote detiene a la creadora con sus poderes — ¿ Por que me atacas ? Yo no te eh hecho nada —

— Son Goku , no tienes por que hablarle — El saiyajin trata de ponerse de pie pero no podía mientras que la creadora estaba confundida mirando al Daishinkan quien estaba preparado para atacar pero ella retrocede con mucho cuidado mientras sus alas abiertas estaban dando la sensación de peligro pero el gran sacerdote trata de acercarse y ella con su mano extendida crea una especie de barrera con una cruz en color blanco que la protege del gran sacerdote — Por favor mi señora , no es lo que parece — La mujer se cierra en sus alas y desaparece delante de los dos — No puede ser , esto se esta saliendo de control —

— Gran sacerdote ¿ por que ella no me quiere cerca ? — Goku se acerca pero el padre de los ángeles estaba entestecido por perder al amor de su vida — Necesito saber que paso Daishinkan — El padre de los ángeles se sienta para hacer que el saiyajin lo acompañe — Todo empezó cuando yo y los tres creadores mas se sentaron a hablar — El saiyajin estaba prestando mucha atención a las palabras — Solo eramos tres , yo , mi señora y un tercer aprendiz que en realidad es ... mi hermano — El sacerdote sentía la presencia de la creadora quien estaba sobre el árbol ultra sagrado — Durante la primera invasión de Draenor , luchamos para defender a nuestro creador con fuerza , los ángeles caídos habían avanzado hacia el reino de nuestro creador , mi amada y yo estábamos reteniendo a los ángeles caídos y mi hermano no estaba — Goku se imaginaba a Draenor quien estaba atacando al árbol ultra sagrado mientras que el sacerdote estaba reteniendo el ataque de los ángeles negros — Mi hermano fue quien nos entrego , mi amada trato de detener a mi hermano pero a raíz de una intensa batalla que destruyo 12 universos el la supero y como se había rechazado a unirse a el —

— ¿ Que fue lo que paso ? —

— Le arranco la voz — El ser de piel celeste cierra los ojos para soltar una lagrima — Su voz nunca volvió y ya no puede hablar ni cantar ... Su voz era tan hermosa que podía levantar a los animales y plantas ... Era tan hermosa que podía hacer brillar los universos , era la voz mas hermosa y ahora ella la perdió — Goku sentia lastima por la chica que estaba en el árbol con los ojos vidriosos

— Iré por su voz — El saiyajin estaba serio mientras que la gran madre lo miraba asombrado por lo que Goku se come una semilla del ermitaño — ¿ Donde se supone que la tienen ? —

— En el palacio de Draenor ... No creo que puedas hacerlo , en lo personal no tienes que ir — Goku comienza a concentrarse para ponerse los dedos en la frente pero la mujer baja del árbol mirando a Goku quien estaba con una sonrisa — Son Goku ...—

— Te traeré tu voz — El saiyajin desaparece para volver a aparecer en el palacio de Draenor quien estaba sentado en su trono mientras miraba a Goku — Me imagine que aun estabas con vida Draenor —

— Puedo ver que eres muy valiente al venir a mi palacio ... Oh muy estúpido — El saiyajin ve varias botellas en una mesa que estaba cerca de su trono de cuerpos en putrefacción — ¿ Buscas algo saiyajin ? —

— La voz que le robaron a una mujer —

— Interesante — El saiyajin voltea para ver a un ser de baja estatura cubierto por la misma capa de Draenor y una capucha que solo rebelaba sus manos — Veo que mi hermano te contó la historia de los ángeles caídos y la rebelión — Goku no podía sentir el ki de la criatura quien estaba caminando a el — Pero ¿ te contó por que le arranque la voz ? ¿ Te dijo por que me subleve a todos y todo ? —

— Solo se que hiciste algo muy malo y vengo por la voz de la creadora — El ser encapotado comienza a reír un poco de Goku quien se pone serio con su clásica guardia de la tortuga — Devuelve la voz —

— Mi señor ¿ no hay problema que acabe con este saiyajin verdad ? — Draenor le levanta la mano y con su mano hace brillar la marca de su mano dando la autorización de que los dos peleen — Si logras vencerme me asegurare de devolver la voz de tu amiga —

— Eso espero , pero quiero informarte que me volví mas fuerte que la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos a Draenor — El ser del trono deja salir un poco de aire de su nariz — Aquí vamos — Goku se transforma en super saiyajin fase 3 y sale disparado para golpear al ser de negro pero este lo esquiva con suma facilidad y lo toma del puño para lanzarlo contra un pilar de piedras negras pero el saiyajin salta hacia arriba lanzando ráfagas de ki que el ser de manta negra los esquivaba con suma facilidad — Eres un hombre muy fuerte — El saiyajin eleva mas su ki dorado para salir contra el de negro quien levanta su mano creando un campo de fuerza que lo expulsa contra el suelo haciendo que su cuerpo se arrastre pero oponiendo resistencia logra levantar su cabeza y el sacerdote oscuro lo golpea con una bofetada para lanzarlo contra Draenor quien usa sus poderes para desviarlo hacia las estatuas de sus esclavos , el saiyajin se levanta y carga su poder en sus manos — Kame... Hame...—

— Insolente ¿ crees poder ganarme ? —

— ¡ HA ! — La poderosa onda de poder sale disparada contra el sacerdote oscuro quien la atrapa con su mano derecha y la desvía al aire pero cuando ve que Goku no esta en super saiyajin tres , este estaba en su estado base para volverse un super saiyajin dios azul con el kaioken — La pelea continua — El saiyajin sale volando pero el sacerdote se pone serio para abrir sus ojos que destellaban una luz roja brillante casi llegando al punto del color de la sangre dejando al saiyajin sorprendido pero cuando trata de golpearlo con un puñetazo este lo detiene con su mano derecha — ¿ Que paso ? —

— ¿ Acaso creías que un simple mortal acabaría conmigo ? — Con su mano aprieta la mano de Goku rompiendo sus huesos haciendo retroceder de dolor a Goku y con una patada lo saca del escenario contra el suelo siendo arrastrado por todo el castillo , Goku no podía abrir los ojos pero cuando ve el destello rojo y negro que se acercaba este salta hacia arriba — Eres un estúpido , Mortal — El sacerdote oscuro salta para comenzar a golpear a Goku con poderosos puñetazos , uno de ellos lo golpea en el pecho abriendo una herida tan grande que lo hace golpear contra el techo del palacio haciéndolo caer pero este flexiona sus pies y sale despedido hacia el lado izquierdo lanzando ráfagas de ki que el sacerdote solo las esquivaba con suma facilidad — ¿ Por que no te acercas ? ¿ Temes que te arranque el corazón ? — El saiyajin eleva mas su ki para golpear al ser de la capa que estaba con las manos detrás de la espalda quien desaparece y aparece delante de Goku para golpearlo con un codazo a la cara derribando a Goku quien se tomaba la cara , el ser de negro lo toma de la pierna derecha y lo arroja al aire — Acabare contigo — Con su mano derecha crea una bola de energía color negro con centro rojo que soltaba estática apuntando a Goku quien estaba con los ojos cerrados , Draenor estaba saboreando la muerte de Goku y el sacerdote maligno lo ataca pero al impactar contra algo este no estaba por ningún lado — Vaya , no me percate de su movimiento —

— No importa — Draenor se levanta mientras ve las botellas , una de ellas tenia una pequeña esfera de luz blanca para tomarla mientras que el sacerdote oscuro ve como Goku había vuelto al valle de los sagrados — Ahora ya eh estado mucho tiempo aquí y me dan ganas de destruir cosas —

— Si mi señor , traeré a mi ejercito y ...—

— No ... Si voy a saborear mi venganza lo haré yo mismo con mis propias manos — El sacerdote oscuro ve como Draenor estaba muy serio , sus manos comenzaba a brillar su sello , el ser usa sus manos para crear un portal al universo de Goku para ver como Vegeta eliminaba a Broly y a Wiss entrenando mentalmente en el planeta de Bills , el dios de la destrucción no lograba ser observado por lo que el sospecha sobre la resistencia que tengan los Kaioshin y los Hakaishin , el ser maligno no le quedaba otra que llamar a su ejercito de demonios , monstruos y ángeles negros quienes encabezaban el ejercito de las sombras , el ser maligno eleva su ki haciendo temblar el palacio hasta destruirlo , el sacerdote oscuro sonríe y sale a ver a sus hijos de piel celeste y melena blanca — Vayan y destruyan todo — Los demonios salen corriendo al portal , algunos volando y los ángeles deciden ir a buscar a sus hermanos que seguían vivos pero Draenor estaba serio — Yo me encargare de ir a buscar a mi hermanito y lo matare con mis propias manos —

 **Continuara**


	25. El Infierno en la tierra Parte II

**El Infierno en la tierra Parte II**

El saiyajin despertaba mientras estaba siendo cuidado y curado por el gran sacerdote quien lo había cubierto por una manta blanca y en la cabeza tenia una especie de toalla mojada en su frente para bajar su fiebre — ¿ Que... ? ¿Que.. que paso ... ? —

— Te dieron la peor golpiza de tu vida — El gran sacerdote le quita el pañuelo y lo hunde en el agua clara para escurrirlo y colocárselo en la frente al saiyajin quien estaba muy adolorido — Por desgracias no podía darte las semillas de ermitaño que trajiste por que estabas inconsciente , así que si puedes comerte una ahora me ayudarías mucho —

— Si , sabia que dirías eso — Goku saca su costal de semillas para poder comer una y recuperarse , el saiyajin salta hacia adelante lanzando puños y patadas al aire — Por cierto Daishinkan ¿ cuanto tiempo estuve dormido ? —

— Mhn unos cuatro días terrestres —

— ¡¿ Que ?! ¡¿ cuatro días ?! —

— Llegaste casi muerto — El padre de los ángeles se levanta mientras se sacudía las rodillas — ¿ Quieres decirme por que creíste que podías recuperar su voz ? — Goku sonreía mientras se rascaba la cabeza pero el gran sacerdote entiende la indirecta — Ya veo , eres muy listo solo querías saber donde estaba su voz —

— Así es — El saiyajin mira al árbol para distinguir a la creadora quien estaba asustada de ver a Goku — Prometí que la traería y lo haré — La creadora se esconde detrás del árbol pero el gran sacerdote lo toma de la muñeca y lo jala a su lado

— Son Goku . no debes interferir en asuntos divinos , por mas que seas amigo de Zeno-sama no debes interferir — Los dos comienzan a caminar mientras que el Daishinkan admiraba la belleza del valle pero cuando ve un limite de pasto mas pequeño se da la media vuelta y lo empuja para que camine — Debemos ir por aquí mejor —

— ¿ Ese es el valle de la luz ? — El saiyajin se acerca para ver un césped bien cortado , un árbol parecido al árbol ultra sagrado , pero con hojas doradas y un tronco común y corriente pero varias luces caían emanaban de su ser , Goku trata de acercarse pero el Daishinkan lo golpea con un codazo en el estomago para hacerlo reaccionar y este vuelve en si mirando a todos lados — ¿ Por que no puedo pisar el valle de la luz ? —

— Solo los sagrados como yo , mi señora y mi creador pueden pisar el valle de la luz — El saiyajin ve entre las luces de las hojas ve algo que le llamo la atención , un trozo de vestimenta de alguien pero no podía ver quien era ya que no lo distinguía de tan lejos — Mejor vamos Son Goku , tenemos cosas que hacer ? —

— ¡¿ Ese es el creador ?! —

— SHHHH , si lo dices en voz alta te puede escuchar — Goku lo mira confundido por las palabras del sacerdote quien estaba con sus ojos lila clavados en el árbol — Es mejor que el no te vea aquí —

— ¿ Eh ? ¿ Por que ? ¿ Que tiene de malo ? —

— Si nuestro creador te ve aquí , lo mas probable es que te destruya sin siquiera dejarte hablar ni excusarte — El gran sacerdote pierde la vista del árbol quedando mas calmando dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones — El no es como Zeno-sama — Goku se para firme con mirada extrañada — Zeno-sama es un ser comprensible y de una una pureza inexcusable pero el creador es diferente , es tan poderoso que con solo mirarte puede destruirnos a los dos sin pensar ni bacilar ... Su poder es de temer y comparándolo con Zeno-sama , los poderes del rey del todo no tienen comparación alguna ... Incluso yo y mi señora debemos temerle — Goku traga saliva por el susto pero cuando ven a lo lejos como un tornado de energía negra se formaba mientras que los rayos destruían el valle de los sagrados , Goku sale volando al tornado para escuchar la risa de Draenor la cual era fácil de reconocer, Goku estaba serio y algo confundido — ¡¿ Draenor ?! ¡¿ Aquí en el valle de los sagrados ?! — Goku ya había llegado a donde estaba el torbellino pero esta vez sale una figura similar al gran sacerdote pero con piel gris oscuro y pupilas rojas en lugar de lila , la aureola era negra en vez de celeste — ¿ Tu eres Draenor ? —

— ¿ yo ? jajajajajaja . No mi querido saiyajin , yo soy simplemente un sirviente de Draenor — La cara se ve como si efectivamente parecido al gran sacerdote pero con el símbolo de draenor en su frente y este se desliza hacia el saiyajin dejando a Goku asombrado — Eh venido a consumir este mundo para la llegada de mi señor —

— Maldito ... ¡ No tienes derecho ! —

— ¿ Derecho ? jajajajajajaja , eso fue divertido — El sacerdote oscuro se limpia la lagrima con su dedo indice pero se pone serio con sus manos detrás de la espalda mirando a Goku — Oh ¿ es enserio ? — Goku se pone serio y aparece delante para darle un derechazo en la cara que no lo movió para nada — ¿ Que haces ? ¿ Intentaste atacarme ? — Con una pequeña bofetada arroja al Goku al suelo mientras gritaba para chocar contra la tierra destruyendo todo a su paso por el choque , el ser maligno ve como el cráter mostraba el cuerpo de Goku quien se levanta y sale volando para enfrentar al sacerdote de negro para ver al saiyajin con un hilo de sangre recorriendo su frente y otro hilo en su boca ; El saiyajin se lo limpia con su brazo mientras que el sacerdote mostraba una pequeña sonrisa en su cara — ¿ De verdad quieres pelear contra mi ? —

— ¡ Kaio-Ken ! — El aura roja de Goku comienza a iluminar todo en la tierra pero no sorprendía al sacerdote oscuro quien aun llevaba las manos detrás de la espalda y ve como Goku sale disparado para atacar con un puñetazo pero este lo esquiva con suma facilidad — ¡ Kaio-ken aumentado 10 veces ! — Goku comienza a elevar su ki con tanta velocidad pero el sacerdote se acerca a el y con un golpe de su mano lo lanza contra el suelo de nuevo pero este usa la teletransportacion para aparecer detrás del ser oscuro quien lo golpea con un revés de puño lanzandolo hacia atrás pero este abre los ojos para golpearlo con una patada pero el sacerdote oscuro desaparece y Goku comienza a mirar para todos lados

— Mientras tu estas aquí... — Goku mira como el sacerdote estaba sentado en una piedra delante del árbol ultra sagrado — ... Tu planeta , tu universo y los 12 universos están siendo aniquilados por los demonios y los guerreros de Draenor —

— ¿ Q...Que dijiste ... ? — El sacerdote oscuro mira con una sonrisa y Goku lo miraba con ira — Maldito ...— El saiyajin coloca sus dedos en su frente pero no podía ir a la tierra a ayudar a sus amigos aun pudiendo ver lo que pasaba — No... No puedes hacer esto ...—

El la tierra , los demonios atacaban la tierra , Vegeta retenía a varios de ellos mientras que Bulma abrazaba a Bra , Trunks peleaba contra varios seres con alas de bajo poder de pelea ; En otros lados , Gohan luchaba para proteger a Videl y a Pan mientras que Picorro protegía el lado derecho , Majin Boo estaba enfadado por que golpearon a Mr Satán , los tres retenían todo lo que podían a los demonios que tenían espadas y lanzas para acabar con los guerreros Z , en Kame House , el maestro Roshi , Krilin y numero 18 luchaban contra seres alados de piel gris verdosa similar a unas lagartijas , mientras tanto los que quedaban eran Ten Shin Han , Chaoz y Yamcha resistiendo en la ciudad contra los demonios

— Maldito ... ¡ Deten a esos monstruos ! —

— No podría aunque quisiera — El saiyajin estaba asustado y mirándolo con gran ira mientras que el sacerdote oscuro suelta una sonrisa pero Goku sale volando para golpearlo con un puñetazo pero el sacerdote salta hacia arriba y con gran ira golpea la roca partiendo en cientos de fragmentos al mineral para darse cuenta de que el sacerdote estaba en el aire y sale a perseguirlo para atacar con veloces puñetazos pero no lograba acertar ni uno solo contra el sacerdote de negro quien ve como la velocidad de Goku aumentaba pero en un descuido , uno de sus puños logra rozar la mejilla derecha haciendo que esta se rasgara y con un poderoso puñetazo lo golpear y lo hunde en el suelo — Miserable saiyajin ¿ como hozas tocarme ? — El saiyajin de traje naranja se pone de pie tomándose el ojo derecho mientras parpadeaba a gran velocidad pero al ver que no estaba siente la respiración detrás de su nuca y al voltear recibe un puñetazo en el estomago dejando al saiyajin de rodillas — Revelarte a Draenor te sera peor que la muerte ... Unetenos y tendrás todo lo que quieras — El saiyajin le lanza un puñetazo a la cara que el sacerdote lo atrapa y le patea detrás de la rodilla poniéndolo de rodillas ante el — Odio ver como un verdadero guerrero se desperdicie pero bueno ... — El sacerdote levanta su mano derecha creando una especie de energía como una bola de fuego negro y rojo — Espero que desde el infierno veas como Draenor coloca de rodillas a los universos — Goku no podía creer que estaba a punto de morir pero cuando el sacerdote sonreía pero antes del golpe final Goku desaparece — _No me percate de su movimiento —_ El sacerdote lo comienza a buscar para ver a una mujer con seis alas doradas y un vestido blanco — Vaya pero si eres tu — La creadora se asienta en la tierra y deja el cuerpo de Goku en la tierra para verlo mal herido — Veo que no te rindes — La creadora comienza a caminar pero el sacerdote lanza su ataque y ella lo repele con su mano derecha hacia arriba pero el ser maligno sale volando para golpear con un puñetazo y ella desaparece delante del sacerdote oscuro — ¡ Daishinkan ! ¡ déjate ver ! ¿ Oh pretendes enviar a una mujer a hacer tu trabajo ? — El sacerdote estaba buscando por todos lados mientras que la creadora tenia a Goku mientras le tapaba la boca , el sacerdote oscuro los seguía buscando — ¡ DAISHINKAN ! ¡ SAL DE DONDE ESTÉS ! — El sacerdote cae lentamente con una mirada muy seria con las manos detrás de su espalda — Jajajajajaja eh esperado este día , día y noche durante 200 mil años —

— ¿ En verdad ? Vaya yo ni me acorde de ti — El sacerdote de negro deja salir una sonrisa maligna y sale volando para golpear con un puñetazo al gran sacerdote pero este lo atrapa mientras que en sus manos se notaban las venas productor del gran esfuerzo pero el de piel celeste y ojos lila lo golpea con un gancho en la cara pero este lo resiste y le da un cabezazo al gran sacerdote — Te haz vuelto potente , no cabe duda — El sacerdote oscuro se pone serio y se truena los dedos — Pero lo que no sabes es que yo también — El ser de luz eleva su ki con tanta fuerza que deja ver su aura celeste similar a la de Goku super saiyajin azul pero el sacerdote oscuro eleva un aura morada muy oscura para que los dos salgan volando a gran velocidad para chocar sus puños con tanta potencia que la onda de choque comienza a arrasar todo a su paso

— Te prometo que volveré después de ayudar a mis amigos — El saiyajin mira a la creadora quien estaba sorprendida pero el saiyajin logran tomar de la mano de la sacerdotisa quien le asiente con la cabeza y este coloca los dedos en su frente para desaparecer , llamando la atención del sacerdote oscuro

— ¡ Ahí estas ! — Con su mano lanza una ráfaga de ki pero la creadora la desvía con su mano poniéndose en frente de el con un tono serio — ¡ Vaya que sorpresa ! — Los dos estaban a punto de enfrentar al sacerdote oscuro — Por que una vez te quise creadora , dejare que te vayas en paz — Ella se pone firme con sus manos en manera defensiva para atacar , el sacerdote mira al Daishinkan con sus puños preparados y un escudo de su aura en todo el cuerpo — Por desgracia , ya se donde esta el verdadero enemigo — Los dos salen volando para golpear al sacerdote oscuro desaparece delante de los dos pero el Daishinkan desaparece dejando a la creadora viendo como se acercaba el ejercito de demonios pero ella solo eleva su ki sagrado para preparar a defender su reino

— Vegeta — Goku ve como los demonios rodearon al príncipe de los saiyajines y con un simple Kame-Hame-Ha los quita del medio del combate — ¡ Vegeta ! —

— ¡¿ Kakaratto ?! — El saiyajin esquiva un lance de espada para tomar al lagarto del cuello y con un puñetazo en la cabeza lo deja en el suelo para ver como venían mas de esos demonios y con su mano levantado los elimina de una sola ráfaga de energía — Kakarotto ¿ me quieres decir que demonios esta pasando insecto ? —

— El sacerdote oscuro esta tratando de traer a Draenor de vuelto —

— ¿ Quien es Draenor ? —

Vegeta , Goku y Trunks ven un agujero negro que se abre dejando ver varias criaturas aladas que venían armadas con lanzas y espadas — Oye ...Trunks , llévate a tu madre a Kame House y quédate ahí —

— No te voy a dejar , quiero pelear yo también —

— ¡ Trunks obedece ! — El de cabello gris asiente con la cabeza y toma a Bulma de los brazos para salir volando — Kakarroto , quiero ver que tan poderoso te haz vuelto —

— Te advierto que no pude avanzar mucho pero creo que soy capaz de vencer a su ejercito — Goku se transforma en super saiyajin y Vegeta eleva su ki en estado base — Vegeta , solo somos tu y yo —

— No pienso quedarme a pelear contigo —

Los dos salen volando a enfrentar al ejercito de demonios rodearon a los saiyajines quienes estaban en guardia preparados para pelear — Vaya , parece que encontramos al que se atreve a sublevarse contra nuestro señor — Cuando levanta su lanza un rayo lo atraviesa por el pecho , todos ven que era Vegeta quien estaba serio — Tu también te revelas ¿ eh ? Bueno no me importa ¡ Asesinelos ! — Los soldados salen contra los saiyajines pero Vegeta eleva su ki para salir atropellando a todos los soldados quedando en el centro del ejercito

— ¡ Ya estoy cansado de Draenor y de estos ¡ Insectos ! — El príncipe eleva todo su ki en estado base golpeando con puñetazos y patadas a todos los soldados pero mientras mas peleaba mas enfadado se ponía , con un gran puñetazo lanza a varios soldados de su camino quedando en frente del jefe quien los ve retroceder y de un solo ataque de poder los elimina quedando serio con Vegeta — Tu eres un guerrero muy fuerte —

— Kakarotto no interfieras por que quiero pelear yo mismo contra este insecto — El jefe se quita la toga y la mascara para revelar que era un lagarto de piel verde oscura , tres dedos en las manos con garras y una cola larga — Hace tiempo que no peleo con un buen guerrero —

— Ya veo — Con gran velocidad desaparece y aparece delante para golpear con un puñetazo en el estomago de Vegeta quien siente un poderoso golpe y al levantar la vista siente un cabezazo con tanta fuerza que lo hace retroceder — Ahora veras por que me llaman el destructor de almas — El lagarto sale volando para golpear con poderosos golpes y patadas el cuerpo del príncipe de los saiyajines quien retrocedía para limpiarse su labio con su guante y ver una mancha de sangre mientras que el lagarto se reía — ¿ Por que tienes esa cara de hipócrita ? — Vegeta muestra una sonrisa y comienza a transformarse en super saiyajin dos mientras que su cabello crispado y los rayos que envolvían su cuerpo — ¿ Crees que me ganaras con esa transformación ? ¿ Quien te crees que eres ? — El ser de piel escamosa lo trata de golpear pero Vegeta no estaba , estaba detrás del jefe quien lo golpea con un canto de mano pero no le hizo nada — ¿ Que... ? — Vegeta crea una bola de energía y lo golpea con el dejando al lagarto en el suelo

— Bah no valía la pena la transformación — Goku estaba concentrado tratando de encontrar al sacerdote quien aparece en un torbellino de energía maligna — ¿ Quien es ese sujeto ? — Vegeta mira con mas cuidado y nota la similitud con el gran sacerdote — Parece que eres uno de los guerreros de Draenor ¿ verdad ? —

— Vaya , dos simios saiyajines — Vegeta lo ataca con un simple ataque pero este rebota en su cuerpo sin que el ser maligno haya echo algo — ¿ Eso fue todo ? Eso fue muy patético — Vegeta sonríe mientras que se transforma en super saiyajin divino revelando su cabello morado pero Vegeta sonreía y eleva todo su ki con gran velocidad dejando al sacerdote maligno sorprendido levemente pero Goku comienza a elevar su ki con tanta velocidad para transformarse en super saiyajin fase tres — Parece que tu eres mas fuerte que tu amigo ... ¿ Oh seras que estas escondiendo todo tu poder ? — Goku suelta una pequeña sonrisa mientras que Vegeta lo miraba pero los dos salen volando para atacar al sacerdote maligno quien le atrapa los puños y los hace chocar las cabezas y cuando gira los patea pero Vegeta sale disparado para golpear al ser de negro quien lo toma del cuello con suma facilidad — Ya me estas hartando saiyajin — El sacerdote golpea con un puñetazo al príncipe y con un ataque de energía se lo quita de enfrente pero Goku lo atrapa y este le dispara con un Kame-Hame-Ha y este desaparece esquivando con suma facilidad el ataque de Goku quien sale volando para golpearlo peor este los esquivaba y con un puñetazo lo golpea en la cara lanzando al saiyajin al suelo pero Vegeta le aparece por detrás y lo ataca con ráfagas de ki pero el sacerdote voltea para levantar su dedo y lanzar un rayo que fue esquivado con suma dificultad y el ataca con su mano derecha pero este lo esquiva — Ya me estoy cansando de ustedes sabandijas —

 **Continuara**


	26. Infierno en la tierra parte III

**El Infierno en la tierra Parte III**

Los dos estaban cara a cara contra el líder del ejercito de Draenor , el sacerdote oscuro quien miraba al los dos seres que osaron revelarse a su poderío — Parece que no tardaron en sublevarse — Vegeta quien tenia una mirada seria apretaba los puños mientras que su rival estaba tranquilo pero con mirada seria — No es a mi a quien deben temer , sino a mi divino poder — El aire estaba muy pesado , mientras que Goku hacia esfuerzo para que su corazón se calmara , una gota de sudor caía de su frente mientras que el viento movía su pelo de un lado a otro — Pero soy un dios generoso , únanse a la gracia de Draenor y sean testigos de su poder —

— ¡ Silencio insecto ! — Vegeta enfadado sale volando contra el sacerdote quien esquiva el puñetazo a su cara con gran facilidad que se atreve a tomar el puño del príncipe dejando a su rival sorprendido por la velocidad de su ataque — _¿ Que... ? No me percate de su movimiento —_ El sacerdote toma con la otra mano la muñeca de Vegeta y con un giro rápido lo lanza al suelo pero este aterriza con las manos para saltar hacia atrás para tomarse el brazo — _Maldito , este tipo es muy peligroso —_

— Parece que te estas dando cuenta de mi inmenso poder — El sacerdote de piel oscura y ojos rojos cae al suelo pero aun seguía con su mirada seria y las manos detrás de su espalda — Pero no es a mi a quien deben temer , sino a mi señor — Sin mediar mas palabras aparece delante de el dejándolo sorprendido — Puedo ver que antes tenias la maldad de tu corazón ¿ te gustaría volver a ser ese ser que sentía placer al destruir y matar sin compasión alguna ? —

— No digas estupideces — Con toda la ira de su ser , Vegeta lanza un segundo puñetazo contra el sacerdote quien lo esquivaba simplemente moviendo su cabeza unos pocos grados a la derecha y con una sonrisa le da un cabezazo haciendo caer a Vegeta quien se toma la cara con sus manos en el suelo — Mal...dito...—

— ¿ Se supone que los saiyajines son los seres mas poderosos del universo ? — Vegeta mira con su ojo al sacerdote pero este le lanza una bola de energía que el ser maligno la desvía con su poder mental — Deja de perder mi tiempo y pelea enserio —

— Vegeta — Los dos miran pero Goku lo ataca con una patada a la cara que no hizo nada mas que moverle unos cuantos dedos hacia atrás , el de traje naranja cae para volver a patear al sacerdote quien desaparece esquivando la patada que iba a su cabeza — ¿ Que.. ? —

— ¡ Kakarotto... ! — El ser maligno cae detrás de el para golpear a Goku con las manos abiertas a las cienes de Goku haciendo caer pero Vegeta logra acertar un puñetazo a su frente — ¿ Se puede saber que diablos eres tu ? —

— Alguien que quiso mi lugar — Los cielos se abrieron con un pilar de luz que llegaba del cielo para ver al Daishinkan con mirada seria y las manos detrás de su espalda mientras que su hermano voltea a ver a su gemelo — Solo fue una perdida de fe y de energía por parte de nuestro creador —

— Te haz tardado mucho ... Hermano —

— ¿ Hermano ? — Vegeta estaba asombrado por la revelación del ser oscuro quien caminaba con una sonrisa en su cara al Daishinkan quien estaba serio con sus ojos lilas puesto en su objetivo

— Han pasado milenios hermano ... Milenios pasado en la oscuridad —

— No tienes el poder suficiente para derrotarme hermano — El gran sacerdote seguía firme mientras que el miraba a Goku quien también estaba serio con su ki demasiado bajo — Si peleamos aquí destruiremos todo el universo y no quiero eso —

— ¿ Crees que me importa lo que pienses ? — El sacerdote se pone en guardia y su hermano sale volando para intentar golpearlo con todo su poder pero Vegeta , Goku y el gran sacerdote lo atrapan para llegar al valle de los sagrados — Parece que sigues creyendo que la vida vale algo — Los tres estaban serios en cuanto al gran sacerdote se quita el cinturón y se lo entrega a Goku quien lo toma en sus manos mirando a su maestro — Insolente ¡ Reinara la muerte ! — El guerrero maligno sale volando para lanzar su rayo con su mano derecha que el gran sacerdote lo atrapa y lo desvía a los cielos para sentir como su hermano aparece detrás de el y voltea para bloquear una patada con su rodilla derecha haciendo que el sacerdote maligno quede molesto y con un puñetazo golpea la cara de su hermano quien voltea para girar con una patada arrastrando al sacerdote oscuro que lo seguía una cortina de humo y el salta hacia arriba atacando con misiles de ki que el Daishinkan lo esquiva con tanta dificultad pero el aparece detrás y lo golpea con una patada que su hermano toma el pie derecho con sus manos — Insensato — Con poderosos puñetazos golpeaba al estomago de de su hermano con su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda apretaba el tobillo de su hermano quien abre los ojos para golpear las costillas de su contra parte maligna con tanta fuerza que la onda de choque destruye varios arboles de la zona — Te haz vuelto potente , no cabe duda —

— Eh estado entrenando muchos milenios mientras cuidaba a Zeno-sama — Los dos se golpean con puñetazos en el cuerpo y la cara pero el sacerdote maligno lo golpea con tanta fuerza que le rompe el labio superior pero el se pone firme y lo golpea en el centro de la cara abriendo un corte de la cara derramando su sangre oscura y ardiente — Te haz debilitado mucho hermano —

— Supongo que es hora de pelear enserio — El se quita toda la capa de un solo tirón dejándola caer al suelo — Ahora peleare con mis maximos poderes —

— Me parece bien — El cierra los ojos mientras respiraba — Lamento tener que exterminar a mi propio hermano —

— Ya veremos quien es exterminado — El sacerdote oscuro comienza a elevar su ki , un aura morada muy oscura que soltaba descargas eléctricas destrozando el suelo mientras que su hermano elevaba un ki blanco con la misma señal de descarga eléctrica — Es hora de que sepamos quien sobrevivirá —

— Acepta la derrota y vete — El sacerdote eleva mas su ki y el aura superaba por el doble al de su hermano — Es mejor que pierdas la batalla en lugar de la vida —

— ¡ Ya cállate ! — Los dos chocan sus puños con tanta ferocidad que la onda de choque destruye una gran área dejando un agujero donde los dos seres se enfrentaron , el intercambio de puñetazos no se hizo esperar pero la ira del sacerdote maligno no se hizo esperar para golpear con poderosos golpes en la cara a su hermano quien es lanzado por los aires , El Dakushisai aparece por detrás preparando un ataque de energía apuntando a su hermano quien desaparece y aparece detrás de el tomándolo del cuello en una llave — ¡ Miserable ! — Con poderosos codazos comienza a golpear con poderosos codazos las costillas pero el no lo soltaba , el sacerdote maligno le da un cabezazo a los ojos haciendo que el lo suelte pero el Daishinkan lo ataca con una ráfaga de ki a la cara haciendo retroceder a su hermano quien se tomaba la cara con grandes muecas de dolor — ¡ Maldito ! Maldito ... ¡ Maldito ! — El enfado de Dakushisai estaba en su punto mas alto , sus ojos se volvieron rojos de ira y las venas hinchadas en su frente — ¡ Maldito ! ... Maldito ... ¡ MALDITO ! — La gran aura maligna del sacerdote oscuro se dispara al cielo y con un potente puñetazo lo golpea sacando a volar a su hermano quien le aparece por detrás y con un golpe martillo en la frente lanza al gran sacerdote al suelo quien se levanta para ver a su hermano quien lo toma de la muñeca para golpearlo con un puñetazo al estomago y lo arroja al aire — ¡ Destructor infernal ! — La bola de energía sale disparada contra su hermano haciendo explotar su cuerpo haciendo que el caiga al suelo pero este no se movía — Lo logre — El Dakushisai esta respirando mientras su ki descendía lentamente mientras caía al suelo respirando aliviado — Después de tanto tiempo , por fin se cumplirá el anhelo de mis sueños , me hubiera gustado hacerte sufrir mas tiempo pero no importa — El ser maligno se acerca para ver a su hermano tirado en el suelo pero este abre los ojos y antes que el Dakushisai reaccionara , su hermano lo patea en la cara haciéndolo retroceder pero cuando abre los ojos comienza a golpear con poderosos puñetazos el cuerpo del sacerdote oscuro quien sentía como todo su cuerpo era lastimado por los golpes de su hermano y con un revés de puño golpea la cara de su contra parte haciéndolo retroceder — Parece que quieres pelear enserio — El gran sacerdote se pone en una guardia muy rara para los saiyajines del universo siete que miraban atenta la pelea entre los dos hermanos , el brazo derecho estaba en escuadra con el codo hacia abajo y su palma mirando hacia arriba y la otra con el codo hacia arriba con la palma mirando hacia abajo — ¿ Que es lo que planeas hacer ? —

— Una técnica especial lista para acabar contigo — El sacerdote cerraba los ojos y se cubría con una aura blanca brillante muy pegada a su cuerpo y el sacerdote maligno se acerca con su puño preparado para atacar a su hermano quien abre los ojos para golpear con las palmas de su mano en el pecho de su hermano quien es expulsado a los cielos mientras gritaba — ¡ Kamino bakuhatsu ! — El sacerdote maligno abre los ojos y el gran sacerdote cambia la posición de las manos haciendo explotar la descarga de energía divina que se lo lleva al espacio para detonar arrasando todas las estrellas a su paso mientras que el Daishinkan estaba con la mirada en el suelo mientras que la luz seguía cegando todo a su paso — Lo siento hermano mio , no tuvo que terminar así —

— Gran sacerdote... —

— Descuida Son Goku , sabia que uno de los dos tenia que morir — El Daishinkan miraba el cielo mientras que las luces se apagaban — Perdóname hermano ... Nunca quise que esto termine así —

— Ahora debemos ir por Draenor antes que se suelte — Vegeta eleva su ki pero el sacerdote se pone delante de el dejando al principe asombrado — ¿ Que haces no tenemos tiempo que perder ? —

— No te precipites Vegeta — Los dos bajan al suelo mientras que Goku sentía algo malo en el aire — Son Goku , no pierdas tiempo — Cuando este voltea , un rayo atraviesa el pecho del saiyajin de traje naranja quien cae al suelo dejando ver el agujero de su herida del tamaño de un puño — ¡ Son Goku ! —

— ¡ Kakarotto ! — Los dos se asombran al ver como el sacerdote maligno quien caía con grandes heridas y quemaduras en su cuerpo , Vegeta se transforma en super saiyajin divino y sale volando contra el ser maligno quien lo ve y con otro rayo atraviesa el hombro derecho de Vegeta quien cae al suelo en un charco de sangre mientras se retorcía de dolor , el gran sacerdote se enfada y antes de que su hermano acabe con la vida de Vegeta este lo golpea con una patada a la cara con tanta fuerza que lo arrastra por el suelo y al caer se pone a atender al príncipe quien estaba aun inconsciente , el gran sacerdote ve como su hermano sale volando a los cielos y el lo persigue para encararlo con un codazo a la cara con tanta fuerza que logra romper una de sus muelas pero este se pone firme y golpea con un puñetazo a su hermano y con un ataque de energia se lo quita de enfrente

— Ahora acabare con las amenazas — En su mano hace crecer una bola de energía negra que soltaba poderosas descargas de energía en el aire — Con sus muertes , la victoria de mi señor estará asegurada —

— ¡ No te lo permitiré ! — Con una patada del gran sacerdote logra desviar el ataque a las montañas del valle que son reducidas a polvo , el sacerdote maligno voltea para golpear con todo su poder a la cara de su hermano quien atrapa el puño con su mano para golpear con su mano izquierda golpea con un canto de mano al cuello abriendo una herida y con su pie le da una patada tratando de separar la cabeza de su cuerpo pero su hermano eleva su ki con tanta velocidad que expulsa a su hermano pero el Daishinka cae rodando para aterrizar de pie — ¿ Que ganas tu con la libertad de ese maldito demonio ? El te eliminaría sin dudarlo un segundo —

 **Continuara**


	27. El Regreso de Draenor

**El Regreso de Draenor**

Los dos hermanos luchaban ferozmente mientras que Vegeta aun en un charco de su propia sangre sacaba una semilla de ermitaño lamentándose por que de nuevo debía recurrir a ellas para sanarse de una herida muy grave — _Maldito , Kakarotto fue derrotado de un solo ataque_ — Con su mano logra alcanzar la semilla a su boca para sanar sus heridas y ver a Goku tirado moribundo , aprovechando la distracción de los dos seres supremos , dan un salto a donde estaba Goku con el enorme agujero en su pecho y apenas pudiendo respirar — Kakarotto resiste — El empieza a buscar entre sus ropas hasta encontrar una de sus semillas entre la faja de Goku y se la acerca a la boca con su dedo indice — Cometela insecto , es una semilla de ermitaño para que te repongas ahora — Tras dar las débiles mordidas logra tragarla y al abrir los ojos el enorme agujero de su cuerpo sana con extrema velocidad — Da gracias que aun llevábamos unas semillas —

— Si es una pena que otra vez volvamos a depender de las semillas del ermitaño — Los dos elevan su ki para salir a ayudar al gran sacerdote quien estaba sosteniendo una pelea muy pareja

— ¿ Otra vez tu sabandija ? Vaya no me imaginaba que seguías con vida — El cambia la vista a Vegeta y con una sonrisa coloca las mano en su espalda — Parece que los eh subestimado ... Bueno no importa , aun así no tienen el poder suficiente para vencerme a mi —

— ¿ Estas seguro de eso ? — El príncipe de los saiyajin eleva todo su ki para transformarse en super saiyajin divino pero ve como Goku solo pelearía en super saiyajin azul — _¿ Que esconde Kakarotto ? No creo que sea todo su poder_ —

— Inocente ... Insensato ... Mi muerte no cambiara nada — Con sus manos abierta hace la misma pose que hizo Freezer en su estado Golden en la tierra — Ustedes no son mas que insulsos roedores y yo soy su destructor —

— ¡ Deja de estarte luciendo ! — Vegeta sale volando a gran velocidad para golpear al sacerdote oscuro quien estaba con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados pero al chocar el puño contra su cara , el mira para abajo como su gancho izquierdo estaba en su estomago — ¿ Que...? —

— Oh , lo siento parece que no me fije y mi golpe te sacudió los huesos — El saiyajin toma la mano del sacerdote maligno dejándolo sorprendido y ve como Vegeta preparaba una bola de energía — Deberías estar muerto —

— ¡ Los saiyajins somos una familia de guerreros , No nos provoques ! — Con su mano le lanza la bola de energía que no hizo mas que mera cosquillas al sacerdote maligno quien con su mano libre golpea la cara del príncipe quitando su persona de enfrente de el , Goku sale a pelear contra el pero sus puñetazos son fácilmente esquivados por el sacerdote mientras que Daishinkan atrapa el cuerpo de Vegeta y ve a su alumno pelear contra su hermano — Yo ... sere... quien lo derrote ...— Con suma ira se logra poner de pie y volar hasta donde estaba el cargando su mas poderoso ataque entre sus manos , Goku nota el ki de Vegeta y como las cargas eléctricas se formaban en su aura de super saiyajin divino — ¡ Resplandor final ! — Los dos voltean al ver el resplandor por lo que Goku desaparece usando la teletransportacion , el sacerdote maligno ve el destello de luz acercarse y coloca sus brazos delate de su cara ; Los tres son cegados por la luz de la explosión que había causado , cuando la luz cae y el polvo se asienta se ve su figura como si nada — Es imposible , use todo mi poder en ese ataque —

— ¿ De verdad creías que tus patéticos ataques me dañarían ? — El sacerdote maligno aparece delante de Vegeta y con un puñetazo a los ojos del saiyajin quien es derribado mientras se tomaba la cara para retener el dolor — Nunca lo creas por que soy un ser supremo , muy por encima de ustedes tres —

— Kaioken ... ¡ Aumentado 10 veces ! — Goku logra golpear con una patada la nuca del sacerdote oscuro quien voltea y con su mano lanza una ráfaga de energía invisible para sacarse de encima al saiyajin pero al voltea , el Daishinkan lo golpea con un puñetazo en el estomago con tanta potencia que le quita todo el aire de su cuerpo , mientras se tomaba el estomago con sus brazos mira lleno de ira al gran sacerdote

— Nunca bajes la guardia , eso es algo que nunca aprendiste ... Hermano — El ser maligno se pone de pie pero recibe una patada en la cara que lo manda a volar , al lograr alzar la vista de a su hermano quien se acerca y comienza a golpear con feroces puñetazos su estomago haciendo que la saliva del sacerdote oscuro manche la ropa del Daishinkan quien no se detenía pero cuando lanza un puñetazo mas , el sacerdote lo esquiva y aplica un potente rodillazo en el estomago de su hermano y este desaparece para aparecer por su espalda y golpear al sacerdote oscuro con un martillazo en la nuca dejando al ser maligno de cuatro patas sobre el suelo a lo que el supremo sacerdote cae hundiendo su cuerpo contra el suelo y el salta hacia atrás mientras tenia su guardia arriba con una sonrisa — Hace tiempo que no tengo una pelea tan entretenida —

— Tu eres un enemigo de Draenor — El sacerdote maligno se levanto para ver como su traje estaba roto en la manga izquierda — Debes ser destruido para que los universos caigan en una cólera de caos y destrucción —

— No puedo permitir que pongas en peligro a los universos por tus ambiciones — El ser divino sale disparado para golpear con un puñetazo a la cara con tanta potencia que la onda de choque destruye varios arboles , uno puñetazo mas potente que lo hace arrastrar por el suelo — _Debo admitir que se ha vuelto potente , pero no puedo dejar que ponga en peligro a los universos_ — El sacerdote se levanta con una mirada muy agresiva por la paliza que estaba recibiendo por parte de daishinkan

— Miserable ...— Este se levanta y explota en ki arrasando todo a su paso para ver que el aura maligna se tragaba la luz del Valle de los sagrados , el poder del sacerdote maligno estaba aumentando lentamente mientras que Daishinkan quedaba de manera seria viendo como su hermano se levitaba lentamente al cielo y el aura comienza a tornarse un agujero negro mientras que el viento se dirigía al agujero pero el hermano de azul resistía la presión como si nada ; Goku y Vegeta se aferran al suelo para evitar se absorbidos — Ja ja ja ja ja ja Ahora ustedes serán absorbido por el agujero negro — El gran sacerdote se coloca en posición de guardia , el sacerdote oscuro aumenta mas el tamaño del remolino y la presion que se ejercía de el — ¡ Rindete hermano y postrate ante mis pies ! —

— No lo haré — Con su mano levantada comienza a acumular una especie de bola de luz y mira a su hermano quien estaba elevando su ki para hacer mas grande el agujero negro que consumía todo — Light strike — Con un golpe certero le lanza la bola contra el sacerdote maligno quien la golpea con un puñetazo

— Ja , tienes que hacer algo mejor que eso hermano —

— No te apunte a ti — El ser maligno voltea para ver como la bola de luz ingresa al agujero negro y cuando desaparece el agujero detona con tanta fuerza que las llamas negras y blancas arrasan el cuerpo del sacerdote maligno con tanta fuerza que lo arrastra varios metros por el suelo , sin dudarlo se levanta con suma dificultad mirando a su hermano gemelo — No lo entiendo ... Soy un ser ... Supremo —

— Ningún ser puede ganar cuando se trata de la oscuridad — El Daishinkan se acerca a su hermano quien enfadado voltea para lanzar un rayo de sus ojos y el sacerdote lo esquiva con suma facilidad — Jamas podrás ganarle a Zeno-sama ni a los ángeles — Con un puñetazo lo golpea en la cara y lo arrastra de nuevo , Goku y Vegeta escuchaba la risa maligna del sacerdote oscuro quien se levantaba mientras se quitaba la parte superior de la camisa y se pone firme — Hermano , mejor rindete ... Te puedo ayudar —

— Siente la ira de Draenor — Los tres escucharon la voz diabólica , su cuerpo se incendio en llamas y explota en cientos de pedazos , Goku , Vegeta y Daishinkan ven como una figura negra aparecía , era delgada con unas piernas largas y brazos largos sus manos y pies solo tenían tres dedos con garras , una cola muy similar a la de Freezer pero mas larga , unas alas de vampiro y al ver una cabeza con grandes cuernos de cabra que iban hacia atrás , sus ojos deslumbraban como llama — Vivo una vez mas — El enorme poder de Draenor incluso incendiaba el aire mientras que los tres se ponían en guardia , Goku y Vegeta se transforman y el gran sacerdote eleva su ki con todo lo que tenia — Ahora que eh vuelto a caminar entre los vivos , me haré cargo ... ¡ De mis enemigos ! — Al elevar su ki , una fuerte brisa los ciega y con una gran velocidad golpea con tanta fuerza a Goku y lo arroja contra unas montañas que rompen los picos de las mismas para caer en un lago cercano — Uno menos ... Tu ..— Vegeta eleva todo su poder de pelea para ponerse delante de Draenor — Dime Vegeta ¿ te gustaría ser un sirviente de Draenor ? ¿ Te gustaría acabar con las vidas y planetas de todo lo que se te ponga enfrente ? —

— Silencio insecto — Con poderosas ráfagas de ki comienza a atacar a Draenor quien las atravesaba como si nada , Draenor toma a Vegeta de la cara y con un puñetazo lo golpea en el estomago para ponerlo de rodillas delante de el

— Si soy un insecto ¿ Por que te arrodillas delante de mi ? — Draenor lo golpea con una patada tan fuerte que lo arroja contra una roca que se parte , el gran sacerdote le lanza una bola de energía que impacta en su espalda llamando la atención del ser maligno — Tu ... Eres el que resguarda el templo de Zeno-sama — Draenor lo mira con esos ojos destellantes y con la velocidad mas rápida de la luz se acerca para tomarlo del cuello y levantarlo mientras preparaba su puño izquierdo — Inclinate ante mi y te perdonare la vida —

— Light strike — Antes que la bola de energía toque su piel quemada desaparece para volver a aparecer con su mano en el cuello del Daishinkan — ¿ Que eres tu ? —

— ¿ No lo sabes ? Soy la maldad reencarnada , soy la oscuridad del universo , soy el demonio que se alimenta de la oscuridad y la sangre de los caídos —

— ¡ Eres un insecto ! — El resplandor final golpea la espalda de Draenor quien no sintió nada pero la cabeza de Draenor voltea en un giro de 180 grados dando un escalofríos al príncipe de los saiyajins quien sale disparado para golpear al señor de las tinieblas quien lo esquiva pero Vegeta se desliza en U para volver contra Draenor quien lo azota como su cola haciéndolo caer al suelo y con la punta trata de golpearlo pero el saiyajin lo esquiva para escuchar una pequeña risa de Draeno — ¡ Maldito ! — Vegeta sale disparado para intentar golpear al ser de la oscuridad quien los esquivaba como si nada aun dándole la espalda al saiyajin , Goku aparece para caer con una patada que fue esquivada con suma facilidad — Hubiera sido mejor para ustedes morir sin revelarse — El gran sacerdote se une a la lucha lanzando golpes que no le hacían nada al ser maligno — Debo admitirlo , eso es lo que haría un verdadero guerrero —

— Cállate — Vegeta aumentaba su velocidad pero Draenor los bloqueaba con una sola mano y con un cabezazo lo golpea para sacarlo de encima y al sentir una corriente de energía lanza un golpe detrás de el acertando un puñetazo en la cara de Goku — Maldito , no puede ser tan poderoso —

— Claro que puedo ser tan poderoso — Draenor levanta su mano haciendo explotar todo a su paso , Goku se levara y usa el super saiyajin dios azul con el kaioken aumentado 20 veces pero Draenor cierra los ojos — No aprendes nunca ¿ verdad pequeño humano ? — El saiyajin sale volando para golpearlo cayendo con una patada pero es retenido por su mano y lo azota con tanta fuerza en el suelo , el ser oscuro se acerca para pisarle la cabeza pero Goku salta hacia arriba para soltarse de sus poderes , la cola de Draenor lo atrapa de su pie derecho y lo golpea con tanta fuerza que la grieta se hizo notar pero Vegeta lo atrapa por detrás para que soltara a Goku pero este le da un cabezazo con los cuernos a los ojos hizo que el saiyajin de azul lo soltara , Draenor voltea y golpea con un puñetazo el estomago de Vegeta para ponerlo de pie y con un rodillazo lo lanza a los aires , Draenor sale volando para quedar delante del saiyajin y con un revés de puño lo arroja al suelo haciendo rebotar tres veces en el suelo pero el gran sacerdote lanza rayos de luz que son bloqueados por las manos de de Draenor — Ahora acabare con ustedes miserables gusanos —

 **Continuara**


	28. La Corrupción de Draenor

**La Corrupción de Draenor**

El ser maligno estaba delante de los saiyajins y del sacerdote quien estaba impresionado por como el poder de Draenor quien liberaba una especie de poder maligno que mataba las hojas de los arboles — Vaya el 25 % de mi poder esta a punto de destruir este cuerpo — El ser de negro miraba como Goku estaba muy serio mientras que estaba listo para pelear — Vaya , tu eres el saiyajin que me desafió —

— Draenor , no puedes estar libre , Vi como el Sr Bills te encerró en ese mundo —

— Inocente ... Insensato — Al dar un paso adelante el pasto del terreno comienza a morir de una manera muy veloz , casi con un parpadeo — Ese patético mundo no hizo mas intensificar mi ira — Goku y Vegeta se transforman mientras que el Daishinkan eleva su ki sagrado — Ustedes no son mas que insulsos roedores ... ¡ El poder de Draenor no puede ser negado ! — Los tres estaban nerviosos y lo atacan con una lluvia de energía — Aquellos que se oponen a mi dominio no tardaran en arrepentirse de su insensatez —

— Draenor , no podemos destruirte eso esta claro ...¡ Pero no podemos dejar que sigas viviendo ! — El saiyajin comienza a elevar su ki del super saiyajin dios azul al máximo poder — No permitiré que sigas destruyendo vidas para tus planes —

— Ja ja ja ja ja Entiendo ...— Draenor desaparece y aparece delante de Goku y con un puñetazo lo golpea en el estomago pero Goku lo toma con las muñecas pero Draenor lo mira y con un puñetazo mas fuerte ve como Goku lo arroja contra el suelo pero Vegeta lo ataca con una lluvia de puñetazos pero el ser maligno los bloqueaba con un solo dedo — Ustedes son solo hormigas y yo soy su destructor — Una bola de energía lo golpea en la espalda que hace enojar a Draenor — Daishinkan ... Tuviste que revelarte ante mi poder — Al aparecer delante del gran sacerdote este lo ataca con un puñetazo a la cara que lo hace retroceder , los golpes del sacerdote eran muy poderosos pero al ser maligno no le hace daño solo se quedaba parado en la lluvia de puñetazos — Muere — Con una patada a la cara lo lanza a los aires con tanta velocidad que en escasos segundos se pierde de la vista hasta caer en un lago con tanta fuerza que el agua salta hacia arriba bañando varios metros de costas — Veo que el gran sacerdote de Zeno-sama no es tan poderoso como presume —

— Draenor — Al voltear Goku le da un puñetazo con tanta potencia que la onda de choque levanta polvo y hace temblar la tierra pero al retirar la mano ve como el ceño fruncido del destructor maligno y con un su mano de tres dedos toma a Goku del cuello para mirarlo a los ojos de manera seria — Maldito —

— No bajes la guardia — Vegeta trata de atacar a Draenor por la espalda pero este desaparece y la patada lo golpea a Goku en el pecho y lo arrastra por el suelo — Kakarotto — Al aparecer detrás de Vegeta siente como las palmas de Draenor lo toman de las cienes para levantarlo y con un giro rápido lo coloca delante de el para que el príncipe mire los ojos de Draenor — Maldito insecto ... —

— ¿ A quien le dices insecto pequeño humano ? — Draenor comienza a apretar la cabeza de Vegeta quien estaba gritando y sintiendo la presión en su cabeza mientras que golpeaba con patadas a las costillas de Draenor pero no le hacia nada — Suplica que te mate de una vez — Vegeta abre el ojo derecho y le da un puñetazo en la cara a Draenor quien no se movía , el ser maligno decide enredar su cola en el cuello de Vegeta quien estaba sintiendo la presión — Creo que mejor te matare lenta y dolorosamente — Con puñetazos comienza golpeando el estomago del príncipe quien comienza a soltar gemidos de dolor y la sangre de Vegeta no tarda en manchar la cara de Draenor quien se la limpia con su mano derecha — No ... Te...—

— Vaya ¿ aun te quedan fuerzas para seguir peleando ? —

— Kaioken ¡ aumentaba 20 veces ! — Goku sale volando para atrapar a Draenor quien sin verlo logra patearle las cara de Goku quien se pone firme para llenar de puñetazos la cara del ser maligno quien no se movía pero toma su cola y con su pie le golpea detrás de la rodilla a lo que Vegeta con sus manos se trata de separar de la cola de Draenor pero este lo suelta y elvea su ki para arrasarlos pero antes de perder la vista de Goku lo toma de la pierna dejándolo de cabezas a el — Kame-Hame-Ha — El ser oscuro recibe el ataque a pocos centímetros de el pero al apagarse la onda de energía , Draenor seguía ileso pero con los ojos cerrados — ¿ Que...? —

— ¿ Que intentaste hace sabandija ? — El ser de negro lo azota con suma fuerza contra el suelo partiendo varias veces la tierra y las rocas del lugar — Maldito ...¡ Te arrancare el corazón ! — Al tomarlo y ver que estaba completamente lastimado extiende sus garras apuntando el pecho de Goku quien estaba mareado — Despierta , quiero ver tu expresion cuando te lo arranque —

— ¡ RESPLANDOR FINAL ! — Draenor voltea y el destello lo golpea con tanta fuerza que lo distrae para que Goku use la teletransportacion quedando junto a Vegeta — Kakarotto tenemos que hacer algo o este sujeto nos va a matar a los dos —

— Lo intentamos todo Vegeta — Los dos elevan su ki con tanta velocidad que su aura de super saiyajins aplacaba el sol mismo — Ataquemos junto Vegeta — Los dos dan un grito de ira haciendo explotar el ki saliendo disparados contra Draenor acertando un golpe con el cuerpo derribando al ser maligno quien rueda por el suelo pero voltea a ver como los dos saiyajins lanzan su Kame-hame-ha y su Galick-Ho contra el haciendo que el mismo demonio oscuro retroceda arrastrando sus pies por la tierra — ¡ KAIOKEN AUMENTADO 30 VECES ! —

— AHHHHH —

Goku y Vegeta usan sus máximos poderes contra Draenor con un ataque colosal pero el ser de negro ve como los dos ataques se mezclaban creando un torbellino que se dirigía a el pero de un solo puñetazo logra desviar el ataque a un lado haciendo explotar varias estrellas a lo lejos — Un digno esfuerzo pero inútil — El gran sacerdote se hace notar mientras respiraba agitado y con un hilo de sangre en su cara , el ser ya la había olfateado cuando salio del agua — Gran sacerdote ... ¿ Por que sigues luchando ? —

— Tu sabes la respuesta — El ser apunta con su mano derecha que tenia los dedos abiertos creando una esfera de energía de tal magnitud destructiva para borrar varios universos a la vez , sin saberlo el ser maligno estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras llevaba las manos hacia atrás — Tal vez no pueda acabar contigo con este ataque pero aun asi debo luchar por mis ideales —

— Ustedes son tan aburridos — La esfera blanca sale volando contra el ser de negro quien voltea para ver como el poder del gran sacerdote se acercaba y con un canto de mano la parte haciendo que se deshaga en ambos lados dejando al sacerdote sorprendido — Que técnica tan patética , fue solo un desperdicio de poder — El de negro levanta su dedo y lanza un rayo atravesando el estomago del sacerdote quien cae girando en el aire para ver que tenia un agujero en su cuerpo del tamaño de un dedo pero aun así podía seguir peleando — Ojala me des mas diversión que estas patéticas y primitivas criaturas — Goku y Vegeta estaban serios y cansados por el excesivo uso del ki por lo que el ser cambia la vista al sacerdote quien lanza un rayo y el Daishinkan salta esquivando lanzando un ataque contra Draenor quien comienza a caminar lanzando rayos de energía que eran esquivados por el supremo sacerdote pero este desaparece y aparece detrás de Draenor quien le golpea en la cara con un revés de puño , Goku y Vegeta salen disparados para atacar al de negro quien esquiva los ataques con suma facilidad y la velocidad de la criatura comienza a hacerse notar como si varias criaturas oscuras estuvieran peleando , con un potente golpe de su cola golpea al saiyajin de traje naranja en la cara haciendo que el caiga pero Vegeta lo patea en la nuca y este voltea su cola para tomarlo de la pierna y azotar el cuerpo de Vegeta contra el de Goku — Vaya que si son aburridos — Vegeta estaba inconsciente mientras trataba de respirar — Ustedes los saiyajins son bastante débiles , no me sorprende que un simple individuo los haya casi erradicado —

— In... Secto ...— Con un ultimo esfuerzo eleva su ki para pasar a la fase divina haciendo que su color de cabellos , ojos , cejas y aura se vuelvan morados y se suelta elevando su ki haciendo que Draenor se cubriera los ojos con el brazo para protegerse de la luz de Vegeta quien lanza varios puñetazos contra el ser oscuro quien los bloqueaba con un solo dedo — No subestimes el poder de un saiyajin — Draenor sentía como la velocidad de Vegeta aumentaba y la de Draenor también para sentir como el puño de Vegeta lo golpea en la cara haciendo inclinar su cabeza y sentía por primera vez el dolor de un golpe así — ¡ NO SUBESTIMES A UN SAIYAJIN ! — Con otro puñetazo lo golpea en el lado derecho de su cara haciendo que Draenor se enoje y con una patada golpea a Vegeta en el pecho pero Vegeta retiene la pierna del ser maligno — No te dejare maldito , no dejare que te pases de listo —

— Ustedes los mortales son una insignificante basura — Con su cola golpea la espada de Vegeta pero Goku lo toma de la cola y comienza a girar a gran velocidad para soltarlo pero este frena en el aire con sus alas y al volver golpea a Goku con una patada en el estomago y lo arroja por los aires , Draenor comienza a correr a gran velocidad para interceptar a Goku y con puñetazos comienza a castigar al saiyajin quien soltaba gritos de dolor mientras que Vegeta le lanza una bola de ki que rebota en el cuerpo de Draenor y este usa su poder mental para hacer explotar a Vegeta quien da un grito para sentir su cuerpo dolorido — ¿ Por que no hacen que me divierta mas ? —

— ¡ Draenor ! — El gran sacerdote lo atrapa con una llave al cuello peor Draenor le da un codazo con tanta fuerza que el gran sacerdote cae de rodilla tomándose el estomago completamente adolorido — Eres un demonio —

— ¿ Dices que soy un demonio ? — Con gran delicadeza toma al gran sacerdote del cuello con su cola para acercarlo a su cara — La muerte en persona ha venido a reclamar los doce universos — Con una patada lo arroja al suelo mientras que de su boca brotaba su sangre y su ojo estaba cerrado producto de los golpes — Creo que me aburrí de jugar por eso destruiré este lugar — Draenor sale levitando al cielo mientras que extendía sus manos y se marcaba su aura maligna — Con un simple Death Wave destruiré todo el universo existente — El maligno levanta su mano mientras que abría su mano y de ella soltaba una pequeña descarga eléctrica que se transforman en unas llamas negras que toman la forma de una pequeña esfera de energía — ¡ Adiós universo de gusanos ! — Antes del ultimo golpe un Kame-Hame-Ha golpea a Draenor quien voltea para ver a Goku con el super saiyajin dios azul con el Kaioken aumentado 20 veces tomando aire — Eres un insecto repugnante —Draenor lanza una esfera de ki que impacta en su cuerpo mientras que Vegeta estaba casi inconsciente — Acabare contigo primero gusano , pero no por que quiero que veas como asesino a tu familia — Con una esfera mas que impacta en su cuerpo lo deja debilitado — Quiero que sientas el ardor en tu ser de las voces de tus seres queridos ... A los que les fallaste por ser tan débil — Goku en un intento desesperado ataca con un ultimo Kame-Hame-Ha pero Draenor sale volando a toda velocidad atravesando el Kame-Hame-Ha del saiyajin — Mejor aun , cuando te mate ... Te obligare a que tu mates a tu esposa Milk — Goku estaba a punto de perder la conciencia — A tu hijo Gohan , a tu hijo Goten y a tu nieta Pan — El saiyajin le da un puñetazo que no le hace nada — Y lo mejor es que tu estarás consciente de todo lo que haces , quiero que sufras cuando los veas morir por tus propias manos — El demonio se acerca a su oído mientras que Goku luchaba para no desmayar — Luego tendrás mi permiso para morir — El susurro de Draenor lleva a Goku a una especie de recuerdo de su familia amada quien le sonreía pero se le vino a la mente la imagen de su esposa e hijos asesinados por el mismo — Después de acabar con tu amigo te arrancare el corazón — El demonio sale corriendo para tomar a Vegeta quien se arrastraba por el suelo para tratar de ayudar a su compañero pero siente el filo de las garras del pie derecho de Draenor — ¿ Y tu a donde crees que vas ? — El grito de Vegeta no se hizo esperar pero un rayo color rojo fuego le llama la atención y el ser maligno desvia la mirada a Goku quien se estaba poniendo de pie — ¿ Aun sigues de pie ? — El saiyajin de traje naranja empieza a elevar su ki hasta mas no poder mientras que Draenor caminaba con las manos detrás de su espalda Goku da un grito de ira para que sus energía se descontrole y sus ojos blancos sin pupilas lo miraran con gran ira que aplacaba su corazón , un enorme pilar de luz de tres colores se mezclaban como las llamas mientras que los rayos partian todo a su paso cortando todo lo que se le atraviesa — ¿ Crees que por ese patético incremento de ki me ganaras ? — Draenor lanza un rayo contra el saiyajin que impacta pero este sigue caminando mientras que Draenor lanza mas rayos de su dedo pero solo se desintegran al llegar al cuerpo de Goku — Ya veo — Con su velocidad se lanza para golpear a Goku con un puñetazo en la cara que no le hizo nada , no logro moverlo un centímetro y Goku eleva su ki haciendo que la carga eléctrica queme a Draenor — ¿ Que ? ¿ Que especie de truco es este ? — El saiyajin quien tenia una especie de aura entrecruzada de dorado , rojo y azul mientras que de su cuerpo estaba marcado por un escudo blanco que desprendía una especie de estela blanca — ¿ Crees que me vas a derrotar con esas tonterías ? — El ser maligno sale volando para golpear a Goku con un puñetazo pero no le hizo nada , el saiyajin de ojos blancos le lanza un puñetazo tan potente que lo hace retroceder , el aura de Goku estaba tan encendida que las descargas partían el suelo pero Draenor levanta su mano apuntando al saiyajin que lo desafió — ¡ Muere escoria ! — Con una fulminante ráfaga de ki de energía oscura decide atacar al saiyajin quien estaba completamente perdido en la cólera de super saiyajin quien seguía caminando hacia el — ¿ Que demonios te pasa ? — Sin pensarlo da un grito de ira y su ki se vuelve a elevar tanto que hizo temblar todo el planeta y con la velocidad de un rayo sale para golpear a Draenor quien simplemente levanta su mano y lanza un ataque de ki invisible para retener a Goku quien lo atraviesa

— ¡ DRAENOR ! — El saiyajin se acerca con toda su ira para lograr acertar un puñetazo con tanta fuerza que la onda de choque lo envía hacia atras — Jamas te lo perdonare ...¡ Jamas te lo perdonare ! ... JAMAS TE LO PERDONARE — El super saiyajin Destroyer sale volando para golpear con poderosos golpes en la cara que hizo retroceder a Draenor y con un giro lo patea en las costillas pero los puñetazos de Draenor no se hicieron esperar que laceraban su cuerpo creando grandes heridas — Usare un Kame-Hame-Ha aumentado 100 veces — Con sus manos cargaba el poderoso ataque pero las tenia tan separadas ya que la energía reunida era tanta que apenas podía contenerla en sus manos — Desaparece Draenor — El gran ataque de Goku sale disparado contra el dios maligno quien ve con los ojos abiertos como la ráfaga de ki de color amarillo , azul y rojo se acercaba impactando en su cuerpo creando una gran explosión , Goku tomaba aire mientras lanzaba poderosas balas de ki que impactaban la cortina de humo que la transforma en una bola de fuego — Acabe con el — El saiyajin Destroyer cae al suelo para volver a su estado base mientras que Daishinka se acercaba con las semillas del ermitaño — Lo logre ... Lo ... —

— Esos si fueron golpes efectivos ... Saiyajin — Las llamas y el humo se apagan para dejar ver la figura de Draenor quien estaba apenas con arañazos en su cuerpo y un corte en su ceja derecha — Es una lastima que tu estado se haya acabado — Goku se come la semilla del ermitaño y vuelve a su estado Destroyer para salir volando contra el ser de ojos rojos quien lo detiene con sus poderes — Ya veo que tu poder se concentra en tu ira , tanto que perdiste la cordura por escasos segundos — Con su mano lo toma del cuello y lo arroja al suelo para bombardearlo con una ráfaga de ki de color rojo y ver como el saiyajin Destroyer se levantaba pero esta vez no tenia pupilas , solo los ojos blancos leche que mostraban la perdida de cordura — Eso es enfádate mas saiyajin — Goku se acercaba con pasos que destrozaban el suelo mientras el destello blanco quedaba detrás de el , sin pensarlo dos veces lanza varios ataques de energía contra Goku que los destruye con su ki — Ya veo , ustedes los saiyajins son unos perfectos guerreros — Goku sale volando para golpear al ser maligno en el estomago pero este retiene el puñetazo de Goku sin hacer mucho esfuerzo — Eh esperado tanto tiempo por una pelea entre seres cósmicos —

 **Continuara**


	29. Draenor , El Titan de la Destrucción

**Draenor el Titan de la Destrucción**

El super saiyajin Destroyer estaba con su ki elevado con tanta fuerza que que las venas saltaban de su piel y los músculos de su cuerpo muy hinchados — Este saiyajin es un poderoso guerrero ... Es una lastima que sea eliminado — El ser oscuro se desliza contra Goku y con un puñetazo lo golpea con varios puñetazos en el cuerpo pero Goku los resistía con fuerza para tomar con sus manos la muñeca de Draenor quien le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la cara que lo lanza contra el suelo pero Goku usa la teletransportacion para aparecer en el cielo preparando un Kame-Hame-Ha con tanta fuerza que la estática llegaba al suelo arrancando varios trozos de materia — _Este gusano insolente —_ El titan de la oscuridad eleva su mano apuntando a Goku para lanzar un rayo de energía pero Goku lo esquiva desapareciendo mientras que el lo buscaba con la vista — ¿ Donde estas saiyajin ? — Goku aparece a pocos centímetros del titan de la destrucción para ver como el saiyajin lo ataca con un poderoso ataque haciendo que Draenor se cubra con sus brazos creando una explosión tan potente que sacude todo el valle de los sagrados , de entre las copas de los arboles sale una mujer con seis alas doradas para ver como el ser oscuro estaba prácticamente ileso mientras se tronaba el cuello — Debo darte crédito saiyajin — El ser de negro desaparece y aparece para tomarlo del cuello — Por que pelear hasta la muerte es lo que haría un verdadero guerrero — Con un puñetazo lo golpea en la cara y lo saca volando pero Draenor lo estaba esperando y con un golpe de martillo lo arroja al suelo cayendo de espalda pero el aterriza girando y ve como una lluvia de ataques cae sobre su cuerpo pero este seguía caminando aun con sus ropas destrozadas aunque un tanto mas agotado por el desgaste agresivo de poder — ¿ Estas cansado ? Descuida te daré el descanso de la muerte — El ser prepara una bola de energía maligna apuntando a Goku quien aun estaba en estado Destroyer pero sufriendo dolores por el aumento de masa muscular y de ki que literalmente se desbordaba — Adiós saiyajin , te digo adiós y buen viaje al infierno — Con un empuje de su mano haciendo que la esfera de poder salga disparado contra Goku quien no se podia mover pero cuando ven una luz blanca y al apagar el estado Destroyer para recuperar lentamente la conciencia y ver a la creadora deteniendo el poder de Draenor con su mano derecha — ¿ Que ? ...¿ Acaso tu también planeas desafiar mi poder ? — La mujer de alas doradas no dijo nada ya que sin hacer mucho esfuerzo desvía el ataque contra el quien lo desvía con su mano al cielo que detona borrando innumerable cantidad de galaxias — ¿ Crees poder ganarme ? — En los ojos de la creadora solo mostraban una paz completamente inquebrantable — Esta bien , si quieres morir junto con el saiyajin...¡ Te daré gusto ! — Con una lluvia de ataques decide golpear a la creadora quien los detiene con una sola mano y con su dedo indice se los devuelve que hace impactar contra su cuerpo haciendo que detonen en una tormenta de humo y fuego , Draenor estaba cubierto con un campo de fuerza que estaba cediendo por sus propios ataques , la creadora se pone seria y aparece delante de Draenor quien aun mantenía la calma — Parece que te subestime — La mujer de alas doradas aprieta sus puños y con una velocidad superior a 100 mil veces la velocidad de la luz dejando al mismo titan de la destrucción sorprendido y con un puñetazo le atraviesa el hombro derecho haciendo que el mismo Draenor de un grito de dolor — Insolente — Al tratar de golpearla con un canto de mano para cortar su cabeza esta desaparece y con sus delicados pies lo golpea en la nuca arrojando su cuerpo al suelo haciéndolo rebotar varias veces pero el desaparece y aparece detrás de la creadora pero ella cierra los ojos y bloquea un puñetazo sin mirar al titan quien estaba sorprendido — Es imposible ¿ como puedes ser tan poderosa ? —

— Kakarotto ... Dame una semilla de ermitaño ...— Goku toma la ultima semilla y la parte en dos para comer una mitad y lanzarle a otra mitad a Vegeta quien la atrapa con la boca para comerla y lograr ponerse de pie junto al saiyajin de traje naranja — ¿ Quien es esa mujer ? —

— Es la creadora , la esposa de Daishinkan ...¡ Daishinkan ! — El saiyajin sale volando para encontrar al gran sacerdote tirado mal herido pero este lo toma y vuelve a donde estaba Vegeta quien miraba asombrado por la pelea se llevaba a cabo en los cielos — Vegeta debemos irnos antes de que destruyan todo a su paso —

— No podemos dejarla — El sacerdote se suelta de Goku y eleva su ki para ayudarla pero Goku lo detiene pero el se suelta y la creadora se le pone en frente para detenerlo — No quiero dejarte — La mujer quien lo detiene le acaricia la cara mientras lloraba y con su mano que lo acariciaba lo golpea en la nuca para dejarlo desmayado y ella con un beso en su cabeza lo deja delicadamente en el suelo

— Espera — El saiyajin la toma de la mano y la mujer lo mira con tristeza mientras derramaba unas lagrimas pero el saiyajin la aprieta con mas fuerza — ¿ Que le dire cuando el despierte ? — La mujer le dedica una sonrisa mientras que una nueva lagrima sale de sus ojos pero ella se eleva mientras que Draenor quien estaba enfadado y con su aura elevada ve a la creadora quien estaba tan tranquila pero el lo ataca con tanta fuerza que ella los bloqueaba con sus manos pero Draenor lanza varios rayos por sus ojos que son esquivados pero al abrir las alas logra golpearlo con una patada para lanzarlo contra las montañas de la luz donde se decía que dormía el poderoso creador y padre de Zeno-sama pero este se levanta para lanzar varios ataques contra la creadora quien crea un escudo de luz desviando los ataques de Draenor quien estaba enfadado y comienza a elevar su con gran velocidad que el cuerpo del sacerdote oscuro comienza a desgarrarse pero con un rayo de ki de su mano logra golpear contra la creadora pero ella lo bloquea con sus manos pero Draenor aparece delante de ella y con su mano la golpea atravesando el pecho de la creadora quien muestra una cara de sorpresa pero lo detiene con sus dos manos mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido — Vegeta ¡ Vamos ! — Goku toma al saiyajin de armadura quien ve como la mujer era atravesada por las zarpas de Draenor pero ella sonríe dejando al titan sorprendido quien ve como la creadora comienza a brillar de los ojos y boca mientras que los destellos de luz salían de su mano mientras su cuerpo se volvía una especie de luz

— ¿ Que especie de truco es este ? — Con sus ultimas fuerzas toma a Draenor para hacer que su mano atraviese hasta el codo pero Goku veía como Draenor tenia el corazón de la creadora quien sonríe y su cuerpo se transforma en una masa de luz

— ¡ Vegeta ! — Los dos se juntan y Goku saca el botón que le dio Zeno-sama para ir al reino del rey del todo mientras que sentían como el cuerpo de la creadora detona llevándose consigo a Draenor quien da un grito de ira y de dolor para que los saiyajins vean un destello de luz a lo lejos para que el ki celestial de la creadora se deje de sentir — Maldición ...—

— Kakarotto no tenemos tiempo , Draenor no creo que sea capaz de morir con ese ataque — Los dos ven como el rey de todo estaba sentado afuera de su reino con sus guardaespaldas asombrados por como habían llegado

— Goku ...— El rey del todo se acerca para ver al gran sacerdote que estaba inconsciente pero aun mal herido — ¿ Ustedes hicieron esto ? —

— No no no no no no no no , fue Draenor con el cuerpo de un sacerdote maligno — El rey de los dioses mira a su amigo quien mostraba una cara de sinceridad — Y la creadora se sacrifico para que salgamos vivo —

— Mhm — El rey del todo levanta su dedo mostrando un destello de luz para colocarlo sobre la nuca del gran sacerdote quien despierta para ver al rey de lo doce universos con mirada neutra — Draenor viene hacia acá —

— Efectivamente pequeño hermano — El titan de la destrucción estaba cerca de Goku y Vegeta pero los guardaespaldas aparecen delante de el para detenerlo quienes levantan sus manos con una bola de energía morada claro para atacar a Draenor quien lanza rayos de sus ojos atravesando sus cuerpo y desintegrandolos — Ahora empieza mi reinado y me temo que tu eres innecesario — Con su mano crea una pequeña bola de energía maligna pero Goku y Vegeta lanzan sus ataques pero Draenor desvía la mano para cambiarla a los saiyajins quien saltan atacando con fuerza pero el gran sacerdote golpea con un puñetazo en el estomago que lo hace retroceder unos pasos para que el lo tome de los brazos y lo azote en el suelo , Vegeta eleva su ki al máximo para transformarse en super saiyajin divino y Goku se transforma en super saiyajin Destroyer para atacarlo con sus puñetazos acompañados del Daishinkan quien había perdido la paciencia pero Draenor lo esquiva con tanta facilidad que se pudo cruzar de brazos mientras que los tres trataban acertar un ataque — Se acabo , ya me aburri — Elevando su ki arroja a los guerreros contra el suelo pero Zeno-sama lanza dos bolas de luz que golpean el cuerpo de Draenor empujándolo contra su castillo y con sus manos lo destruye en una ola de llamas y destruccion

— Vamos , no podemos ganarle —

— jajajajajajajajaja — Los cuatro ven como Draenor sale caminando como si nada pero Goku se acerca para tomar a Zeno-sama y coloca los dedos en su frente desapareciendo al planeta de Bills — ¡ ESCUCHEN TEMBLOROSOS MORTALES ! — Todos en los doce universos escuchaban la voz de Draenor quien se sentaba en el trono de Zeno-sama — Estos universos me pertenecen y todos los que osen revelarse serán destruidos ...¡ DRAENOR IMPERARA ! — Todos en los universos estaban asustados y mas los dioses de la destrucción junto con sus ángeles ya que ellos no podrían hacer nada para defenderse ya que su poder era muy superior al de Zeno-sama , el titan de la destrucción clava sus garras en sus palmas derramando su sangre ardiente de las cuales brotan poderosas criaturas de pesadillas — Adelante hijos míos , conquisten , devoren y destruyan como nuestro señor les ordena — Las criaturas ven varios agujeros de gusano por los que las criaturas comienzan a atravesarlos mientras que Draenor reía pero ve como las piedras que sostenían los universos estaba detonando varios planetas — De haber sabido que la resistencia mortal era tan débil hubiera iniciado esta invasión desde hace siglos —

Goku , Vegeta , Zeno-sama y el gran sacerdote aparecen en el planeta de Bills quien estaba eliminando a unas criaturas tipo lagarto y Wiss desintegraba con un rayo de energía a unos soldados de Draenor — Sr Bills ... Wiss —

— Goku , Vegeta ... ¡ Zeno-sama ! — Bills corre hasta su presencia y se inclina mientras sudaba por miedo a ser destruido por el rey del todo — ¿ A que.. debo su visita ? —

— Sr Bills , estamos en problema ... Draenor gano esta vez — Goku estaba muy enfadado por como Draenor se reía de ellos mientras que los universos eran destruidos , el rey del todo se arrodilla tomándose el estomago mientras que Bills corre para socorrerlo , el dios y el ángel sentían como los planetas estaban siendo destruidos , Bills escuchaba los gritos de cientos de vidas y este sale volando al cielo seguido por Wiss quien estaba serio y muestra en su cetro varias galaxias que estaban siendo invadidas por infinitas criaturas oscuras — Tenemos que hacer algo —

— Wiss tenemos que empezar un plan contra Draenor — El ángel comienza a llamar a su hermana quien estaba viendo como Champa y Hit peleaban hombro a hombro contra los soldados del titan de la destrucción — Vados , vengan a mi planeta para poder unir fuerzas y luchar contra Draenor —

— ¡¿ Que ?! ¡¿ Que demonios estas diciendo ?! — Champa golpea a un soldado esqueleto con ojos rojos y lo derrota — Vados , vamos a ese planeta — Hit usa el tokitobashi para acabar con los atacantes mientras que se acercan al cubo universal y salen a gran velocidad mientras que se comunicaba con Bills — Espero que tu plan funcione —

— Descuida , funcionara — Bills levanta su mano y deja salir una energía que se desliza por su planeta creando un campo de fuerza evitando que los guerreros de Draenor puedan cruzar a su planeta — Bien debemos analizar la situación — Un destello de luz les llama la atención para ver como el kaioshin llegaba con el sagrado kaiosama quienes llegaron pidiendo asilo de protección — Supremo kaio , jamas pensé que vendrías a verme —

— Sr Bills ... nuestro planeta fue atacado pero decidimos venir a ayudarlos a pelear contra Draenor para devolver a Zeno-sama al trono —

— No podremos hacerlo solo , necesitamos que los doce universos se unan para destituir a Draenor — Goku se pone de pie , Vegeta sonríe mientras y el gran sacerdote lo mira mientras se acercaba al circulo de la resistencia contra el Titan de la destrucción — Bien ... Debemos empezar con la rebelión de los dioses —

 **Continuara**


	30. El Ataque a Draenor

**El Ataque a Draenor**

Han pasado 2 meses desde la victoria de Draenor , el Titan de la destrucción ha logrado poner de rodillas los 12 universos y borrar cada rastro de Zeno-sama ; Su afán de poder y poder destructivo lo hacen un enemigo formidable , tanto que incluso sus lacayos le temen a su descomunal poder , sus guerreros arrasaron planetas enteros y destruyeron vidas inocentes , los 12 ángeles lograron llegar con bien al planeta de Bills en el universo siete , con sus cetros clavados al rededor del castillo de Bills liberaba una aura de energía que los hacia invisibles ante los ojos del Titan de la destrucción , en el centro del castillo estaba una mesa rectangular donde los dioses descansaban junto a sus ángeles y por encima de ellos el gran sacerdote y Zeno-sama quien estaba sentado de mirada seria , Bills quien encabezaba la rebelión ve como los dos únicos guerreros de los universos que lograron sobrevivir al ataque de Draenor — Bien todos saben por que razon están aquí — Bills se pone de pie mirando a los dioses quienes estaban serios con las manos sobre la mesa y mirada puesta en el dios de orejas largas — El objetivo es simple , detener a Draenor y devolver el equilibrio a los 12 universos —

— Es fácil para ti decirlo — El dios zorro se levanta para encarar al dios gato quien estaba aun muy serio — Solo somos 12 dioses y ángeles con 24 mortales ¿ Que resistencia podras poner contra Draenor y sus subordinados ? Estas loco —

— Eh meditado sobre eso y ni nuestro supremo sacerdote puede hacer algo contra ese demonio — De una caja la coloca en el centro de la mesa haciendo que se habrá sola para ver una especie de esfera de cristal negro que se abría como una ostra con unos símbolos mágicos — No tenemos que pelear solo tenemos que atrapar a Draenor —

— Bills estas completamente loco — El de piel morada mira a Jerez quien mostraba un tono de tristeza y furia al no poder hacer por su universo — Sus guerreros vencieron a mis mejores y mas poderosas guerreras no pudieron defender su planeta que fue destruido por sus soldados —

— Disculpen — Los dioses y ángeles miran a Goku quien se acercaba tomándose su brazo izquierdo — Hay una forma de encerrarlo en ese cristal para que no haga mas daño a nadie —

— ¿ Que ? — Champa se levanta enfadado — ¿ Tienes alguna forma de capturar a Draenor en ese extraño cristal ? —

— ¡ Champa ! — Bills lo toma del hombro y lo separa del saiyajin — Estoy consciente de la habilidad especial de Goku y todos la vieron en el torneo universal — Los seres estaban confundidos por que no entendían de lo que estaba hablando el dios Bills — De echo ustedes lo vieron usada por un viejo que peleo en el torneo ... Mhf ... Hablo de una técnica llama " El mafuba " — Todos lo quedan mirando mientras que Bills estaba serio respirando serio mientras que Daishinkan estaba asombrado por el plan del dios de la destrucción del universo siete — Se que suena arriesgado pero es la única forma de encerrar a Draenor —

— Bills , hay un lamentable fallo en tu plan — La rata amarilla sonríe para ver como su rival estaba muy serio con las manos detrás de la espalda — ¿ Estas dispuesto a sacrificar a uno de tus guerreros para salvar a los doce universos ? —

— No — Quitela baja los brazos mostrando una cara de sorpresa y de indiferencia — Yo haré el Maffuba — Todos sorprendidos miran al dios Bills quien toma la gema , Wiss lo miraba con unos ojos un poco vidriosos mientras Vados se mostraba asombrado por las palabras del dios destructor , el rey de los dioses lo miraba mientras los dioses se ponían de pie — ¡¿ Que te hace pensar que puedes pelear tu solo contra Draenor ?! —

— Pelee dos veces contra Draenor y aun sigo con vida — El dios le da la espalda a sus compañeros quienes estaban enfadado por la osadía de Bills — ¿ Que otra prueba necesitan ? —

— Ni que fueras tan poderoso —

— Tengo una nueva técnica que me daría la ventaja a diferencia de ustedes —

— ¿ De que técnica estas hablando ? — El dios rata se acerca para tomar el brazo de Bills quien eleva su ki quemando la mano de Quitela — ¿ Que...? —

— Denryoku no zōka —

— ¿ Denryoku no zōka ? — Quitela se ve la mano que estaba quemada toda la palma y las grietas de la piel se marcaban de manera muy agresiva , tanto que una gota de sangre cae al suelo — ¿ Se puede saber que demonios hiciste para tener ese increíble poder ? —

— Sr Bills ¿ acaso sabe como usar el Mafuba ? — Goku escoltaba a su dios destructor mientras que caminaban a las afueras del castillo — Puedo hacerlo yo —

— No , si falla el Mafuba tu y Vegeta son los únicos que pueden hacerle frente a Draenor — El dios mira a su pequeña amada quien estaba sentada en el patio mientras que sus delicados dedos rozaban las tranquilas aguas de su planeta , Bills mira esos profundos ojos rosados que lo miraban — Es increíble que no pueda quedarme con Stedlana... Odio que esto pase —

— Pero Sr Bills ...—

— Olvídalo — El dios comienza a caminar por su castillo mientras los dioses salian a las afueras del castillo mientras que Wiss flotaba hasta su señor quien estaba hablando con el pez oráculo — ¿ Recuerda que hace meses me dijiste que un dios derrotaría a Draenor ? Bueno quiero que me des detalles —

— No puedo darte mas detalles es todo lo que vi —

— Necesito que me des mas detalles sobre tu visión — El pez se pone a dudar y a concentrarse con los ojos cerrados muy apretados mientras que Bills lo miraba mientras tragaba saliva pero el pez abre los ojos y le niega con la cabeza a lo que Bills comienza a irritarse — Mas vale que recuerdes detalles o te juro que no volverás a comer hasta que la rebelión termine —

— No por favor ... No sea así conmigo —

— Entonces recuerda algo mas — El pez cierra los ojos y se empieza a golpear con sus pequeñas aletas y al abrir los ojos parpadea para ver la mirada del dios — ¿ Y bien ? —

— El dios que quite temporalmente a Draenor va a morir por su propia mano —

El ser de orejas largas estaba pensativo mientras que de reojo ve llegar a su asistente quien estaba muy serio y enfadado con su alumno y señor — ¿ Que sucede Wiss ? —

— No quiero discrepar con usted Sr Bills pero me temo que esta tomando esto muy personal — El ángel comienza a ver su cetro clavado en la tierra dando energía al campo de fuerza — Pero entiendo su pesar para hacer el terrible sacrificio pero es injusto para su Kaioshin —

— El ya accedió — Bills se sienta con las piernas cruzadas mientras que su cola se movía de lado a lado golpeando el suelo — No temo la muerte Wiss , se que pronto veré a Stedlana —

— En los centenares de años que hemos estado juntos jamas lo vi siquiera pestañear por alguien que le importara ¿ Por que es así ? ¿ Por que ahora ? — Wiss mira a su señor quien se pone firme mientras se ponía de pie llevando sus manos detrás de su espalda — ¿ Sr Bills ... ? —

— Déjate de tonterías Wiss — El lo mira mientras que el dios de la destrucción se alejaba caminando casi llegando al borde del campo de fuerza para ver a su hermosa amada quien se acercaba con mirada entristecida , en sus manos cargaba una corona de flores que le traía malos recuerdos y ella sin mediar mas palabras lo abraza con fuerza derramando unas lagrimas que caían al suelo — Aquella vez no pude hacer nada para ayudarte , mi arrogancia te costo la vida ... No dejare que tu mueras en vano otra vez — Con sus manos la toma de su cara que aun derramaba lagrimas de tristeza — Si todo resulta bien puedes estar tranquila que Wiss te cuidara —

— Pero..—

— No hables — Con su dedo indice logra silenciar a la joven quien se lo quita para volver a abrazar al destructor quien logra enredar sus brazos en ella para apoyar su cabeza en la suya , Bills cierra los ojos perdiéndose en el caluroso abrazo de una verdadera persona que lo amaba , algo que nunca sintió — Ahora ve , la batalla final esta a punto de empezar y es mejor que estés a salvo aquí por que las fuerzas de Draenor no atravesaran el campo —

— Sr Bills están todos listos — Los dioses ven a sus únicos guerreros que estaban dispuestos a pelear en la rebelión contra Draenor — Todos ustedes están aquí por que no hay forma de derrotar a Draenor directamente por eso empezaremos con los universos uno a la vez para ir recuperando terreno — El universo uno tenia a dos guerreros como una especie de lobos negro cubierto por una toga que cubrían sus rostros , el universo dos tenia a la guerrera mágica y al yadraniano , el universo 3 tenia dos guerreros roboticos , el universo 4 tenia al espía y un ser alto y musculoso de piel verde con pantalones rices y un colgante huesos , el universo 5 quien tenia a dos Namekusein de piel celestes parecidos a Piccoro pero con los colores opuestos al que usaba el , el universo 6 tenia a Hit y Frost mientras que el universo 7 a Goku y Vegeta , los guerreros del universo 8 eran dos criaturas verdes oscuro tipo reptil , el universo 9 tenia a Lavenda y Bergamo mientras que el décimo universo tenia Napapa y a un soldado parecido a Hit pero con chaleco y pantalón negro , mientras que el universo 11 tenia a Toppo y Hit , por ultimo el universo 12 tenia a dos guerreros quienes eran unos parecidos a humanos con piel clara con orejas de duende y ojos negros vestidos con simples pantalones rojos carmesí con guantes sin dedos de color negro — Nosotros solo somos unos pocos guerreros pero lograremos resistir contra Draenor ... Es hora de que acabemos con su tiranía de una vez — Los guerreros se preparan mientras que los ángeles se formaban delante de sus cetros colocando las manos delante de ellos

— ¿ Listo Sr Bills ? — El se pone serio mientras que los dioses estaban sujetados a sus ángeles para ir al primer universo quienes estaban listos para pelear , Goku y Vegeta estaban agarrado del hombro de Wiss mientras que el saiyajin de traje naranja estaba serio mientras que Vegeta mira a Goku y con su mirada seria estaba dispuesto a acabar con los guerreros de Draenor — Vayamos ahora — Los ángeles llevando a sus señores destructores y a sus guerreros al primer universo mientras que Bills salia volando al templo de Zeno-sama para usar el Mafuba contra Draenor quien se encontraba sentado mirando como los universos eran erradicados por sus soldados mientras que Bills volaba para encontrar al Supremo Kaioshin lo estaba esperando

— Vamos ahora —

— Claro — Los dos se toman de las muñecas para cerrar sus ojos — kai kai — Los dos son llevados a las puertas del templo de Zeno-sama viendo como dos soldados estaban custodiando la entrada , Bills desaparece y aparece detrás de ellos para ver los soldados esqueletos quienes voltean para recibir un puñetazo y una patada que le arranca la cabeza al soldado de la derecha , el soldado de la izquierda le da un puñetazo en la cara pero no le hizo nada a lo que Bills lo golpea con un puñetazo atravesando su cuerpo y lo destruye con su ki — Sr Bills , iré con usted —

— Lárgate , esto es algo que debo hacer solo — Bills comienza a correr para extender su mano destruyendo la puerta mientras que varios demonios salían del suelo pero el lanza varias ráfagas de energía contra ellos pero una masa de oscuridad sale del suelo pero el salta evitando un agarre y al voltear ve que la masa negra voltea para ver como el dios extendía su mano — ¡ Hakai ! — La masa da un grito de dolor y desaparece para ver comenzar a caminar hasta llegar al trono de Zeno-sama y ver a un ser alado de piel escamosa y oscura con una cola que se movía — ¡ Draenor ! —

— Pense que vendrías con ese saiyajin — Draenor se levanta mientras cerraba sus alas — No lo veo por ningún lado — Bills estaba serio mientras que el Titan estaba de piel mientras aprieta el borde del trono destruyendo el apoya brazo del trono — ¿ Que haz venido a hacer aquí ? —

— Eh venido a destronarte Draenor —

— JA JA JA JA JA JA ¿ Tu ? ¿ Vas a destronarme tu ? — Draenor cierra sus puños mientras que Bills se pone en posición de pelea con los puños semi abiertos mirando al Titan de la destrucción — Ya veo que planeas pelear contra mi —

— Adivinaste Draenor ... Eh venido a pelear contra ti — Bills desaparece y aparece delante de el para golpear la cara del Titan quien retrocede unos pasos para devolverle un puñetazo en el estomago que es atrapado por sus zarpas , el dios Bills empujaba mas la mano de Draenor pero con otro puñetazo lo golpea en la cara lanzando a Bills contra las columnas de piedra pero este rebota en los pilares para atacar a Draenor quien lo azota con su cola haciéndolo caer al suelo , Bills cae de hombro derecho pero ve caer la cola del titan quien trata de golpearlo pero Bills rodaba por el suelo para levantarse inclinándose hacia atrás para atacar con ráfagas de ki pero el ser de alas las retenía con una sola mano y Bills no estaba ahí — ¡ Draenor ! — Con sus manos crea una especie de bola similar al sol y dispara contra Draenor quien lo atrapa con sus manos mientras la comprimía en sus manos — _Debo ganar tiempo —_

— Admítelo Bills , no puedes vencerme — El dios eleva su ki cayendo al suelo para salir disparado contra el titan lanzando puñetazos que eran esquivados por Draenor mientras se reía para tomarlo del cuello con su cola , el ser maligno se cruza de brazos para patear las costillas de Bills quien suelta un gemido de dolor para darle un revés de puño pero es esquivado con suma facilidad — No se si matarte lenta y dolorosamente o de manera rápida y fácil — Bills trataba de soltarse mientras Draenor golpea con puñetazos al cuerpo y estomago de Bills quien los resistía

 **Continuara**


	31. El Titan Destructor vs El Dios Destructo

**El Titan destructor vs El Dios destructor**

Bills estaba desfalleciendo por los golpes recibidos de Draenor quien solo se acertaba a reírse del dios quien tenia el ojo derecho cerrado producto de los golpes mas poderosos de la existencia — Ja ja ja ja ja ¿ Que te pasa Bills ? En el pasado lograbas resistir mis golpes y te ponías de pie pero ahora mírate ... Te vez patético —

— No puedo permitir que sigas viviendo — Con sumo esfuerzo logra ponerse de pie pero Draenor sonríe para deslizarse para tomarlo del cuello y con un rodillazo logra ponerlo de rodillas delante el — Miserable ...—

— Me gustaría exterminarte de una vez pero no seria divertido — Con una poderosa patada al mentón lo lanza contra los pilares atravezandolos por completo pero el titan aparece detrás de el y con un puñetazo lo arroja al suelo con tanta fuerza que la onda de choque hizo quebrar todo el suelo — Pero no seria divertido acabar con tu miserable existencia así de fácil — Con suma delicadeza coloca su pie de tres dedos sobre la cara de Bills para presionarlo al suelo mientras que el dios de la destrucción soltaba pequeños quejidos de ira y de impotencia de no poder hacer nada , Draenor sin pensarlo dos veces comienza a presionar mas la cabeza de Bills hasta que escucha como el suelo comienza a agrietarse hasta hundir mas al dios contra el suelo — Ahora ... Suplica Bills — El dios abre los ojos y mira de reojo al Titan quien tenia una sonrisa en su cara — Suplica que te mate ...—

— Denryoku no zōka — El aura del dios comienza a brillar para levantarse pero Draenor retrocede para golpearlo con un puñetazo a la cara pero Bills desaparece y con una patada lo golpea en las costillas que no hizo nada — ¿ Que pasa ? Debería ser mas rápido que esta basura — Con poderosos golpes intenta atacar al Titan de la destrucción quien los esquivaba con suma facilidad pero Bills siente una corriente eléctrica detrás de su espalda producto de sus orejas largas para concentrar todo su poder en su puño derecho y arrojarlo para cuando abre los ojos para ver como el puño golpeaba el ojo de Draenor quien tenia los dientes apretados por el tan poderoso golpe que le había dado , Bills asciende su ki con tanta velocidad para lanzar un segundo puñetazo pero el ser oscuro desaparece para aparecer delante de Bills , sus alas abiertas y su cola con púas estaban muy tranquilas , los puños de Draenor estaban cerrados mientras que el dios destructor trataba de tomar aliento pero el Titan de la destrucción suelta una sonrisa y con una velocidad superior a la de el aparece y con un puñetazo lo golpea con un poderoso golpe a su estomago haciendo que Bills se quedara sin aire y la sangre de Bills manchara el pie izquierdo de Draenor — Miserable ... No puedo ... No puedo dejar ... que una basura como tu ... Me derrote —

— Oh ¿ Me dijiste basura ? — Con una patada lo golpea en el cuerpo haciéndolo rodar por el suelo hasta chocar contra las puertas hasta dar contra ella y caer boca abajo , Draenor levanta su dedo para lanzar un rayo a lo que Bills desaparece y en el cielo comienza a levantar sus manos creando una bola de energía similar a la del sol llamando la atención de Draenor quien solo se reía — ¿ Vas a atacarme sabiendo que no puedes hacer nada contra mi ? — Bills lo miraba mientras apretaba sus dientes para elevar su ki mientras que el ser maligno se da la vuelta bajando su ki tanto como pudo — Atácame Bills , baje tanto mi ki y no puedo ver cuando lo harás — Sin pensarlo dos veces lo arroja contra el titan de la destrucción que no hizo nada solo sintió como la la energía del dios se deshacía en su piel escamosa — ¿ Eso fue todo tu poder ? — El ser maligno aparece detrás de el y le coloca la mano en el hombro izquierdo y al levantarla le da un suave golpe con el canto de mano y el dios siente como su hombro se disloca pero la fuerza del golpe lo arroja al suelo por lo que Bills aterriza en tres patas — Vaya pena , no me fije y te disloque el hombro — El dios destructor comienza a correr por el lugar tomándose el hombro dislocado para apoyarse contra la pared y con su mano se acomoda el hombro dislocado , al apoyarse en la pared esquiva un puntazo de la cola de Draenor que atraviesa la pared , Bills mira el agujero pero salta esquivando otro ataque con su cola para salir volando al suelo y sentir como una onda de ki invisible lo arroja contra los restos del trono de Zeno-sama , el dios destructor se levanta pero usa su visión para ver como los guerreros estaban erradicando al ejercito de Draenor

— Solo un poco mas Goku — Al ponerse de pie cierra sus puños y eleva su ki al máximo lo que hace que todos los guerreros les llame la atención

— Ese es el ki del Sr Bills - Goku esquiva un puñetazo de una sombra y con un puñetazo la deshace — Kaioken ...¡ Aumentado 10 veces ! —

— Estoy cansado ¡ de estos insectos ! — El saiyajin eleva todo su ki para juntar sus manos cargando su ki en ella — ¡ Resplandor Final ! — El príncipe de los saiyajin ataca a los soldados de Draenor quienes mueren por el impacto de Vegeta pero este ve como la otra oleada se acercaba

— Vegeta , tenemos que ganar tiempo hasta que el Sr Bills derrote a Draenor — Los soldados se detienen por las palabras de Goku quien apaga su ki para ver como todos los miembros del ejercito salgan volando para ir al templo de Zeno-sama — Bien ... El plan esta funcionando , solo un poco mas — El saiyajin erradica con un Kame-Hame-Ha a varios agentes que los atacaron

Bills recibe un golpe tan potente que lo hace atravesar la pared para levantarse y ver a Draenor atravesando la pared como si nada , el dios le lanza una ráfaga de ki pero no le hizo nada contra el cuerpo del Titan destructor — Admítelo Bills ... Tus poderes son solo basura comparado con los míos — El ser alado lo toma de la cara y lo arroja al suelo dejando un cráter muy pequeño donde aterrizo su cabeza — Si tu te hubieras unido a mi hace tiempo ... No estarías sufriendo este castigo —

— Cierra ... la Boca... — El dios trata de tomar la muñeca del ser maligno para tratar de soltarse pero el maligno lo suelta dejándolo caer al suelo y al abrirla , el destructor del universo siete ve un brillo en su palma para sentir como es ejecutado por los ataques de energía en su cuerpo mientras soltaba gritos de dolor , Bills estaba en un cráter humeante y manchado por la sangre de Bills — ¿ Eso es todo ...? — Draenor estaba sorprendido por ver como Bills estaba completamente lastimado y aun se había puesto de pie tomándose su brazo — ¿ No se supone que eras el ser mas poderoso del universo y todas esas pendejadas ? Pues parece que te estas volviendo viejo —

— ¿ Eso crees ? — Con un puñetazo lo arroja contra los pilares que sostenían los universo para caer cuando ve unas sombras que se acercaban — ¿ Mi ejercito aquí ? no entiendo ¿ Por que están aquí ? — El dios lanza una ultima ráfaga asesinando a varios soldados pero la masa de oscuridad comienza a hacerse notar — ¿ No te recuerda a un viejo sueño ? ja ja ja ja ja — Con su mano lo toma las orejas del dios destructor quien abre los ojos y con una patada lo golpea en la cara , Draenor mira de reojo el pie de Bills quien estaba enfadado ya que su ataque no le hizo ningún daño , el ser maligno solo sonríe y con un cabezazo lo golpea justo entre los ojos haciendo caer al dios destructor , sus ojos estaban abiertos pero no mostraban señal de vida , en su cuerpo se mostraban varias heridas y la mas grave estaba en su frente Draenor comienza a reírse mientras veía el cuerpo tembloroso de Bills — Hubiera sido mejor para ti morir sin rebelarte pero debías ser tan obstinado — El Titan de la destrucción le da la espalda al dios destructor del universo siete pero cuando se detiene escucha los latidos de Bills — Ese insecto repugnante ...— Draenor aprieta su puño y al voltear suelta un rayo negro rojizo de su mano , la gran explosión inundan la vista del señor demonio quien levanta la vista para ver a Bills envuelta en un aura morada pero que soltaba poderosas descarga eléctricas de un color brillante — ¿ Que es eso ? ¿ Que planeas ? —

— No quería llegar a esto — Bills eleva su aura creando una onda de choque que desintegra a los soldados de bajo nivel , Draenor mirando asombrado como el poder de Bills estaba siendo expulsado mientras que hacia temblar el palacio de Zeno-sama — Esto es el modo destrucción ... Pero espera aun hay mas — El dios aprieta sus puños para elevar aun mas su ki que llegaba hasta el universo 1 donde Goku , Vegeta y Wiss sienten como el poder de un dios estaba sobrepasando los limites de un ángel — ¡ Denryoku no zōka ! — El cuerpo de Bills explota por el ki haciendo que el ejercito de Draenor sea arrasado por completo por el ki de Bills que había cubierto los doce universos destruyendo cada ser que estaba ligado al titan de la destrucción

— ¡ Mi ejercito ! ¿ Como te atreves ? — Los ojos de Bills estaban iluminados por una especie de luz blanca azulada con un cuerpo que mostraba una masa muscular mas grande , sus puños mostraban una especie de descarga eléctrica , Draenor estaba simplemente con los brazos cruzados viendo como todo el suelo era arrasado por el colosal poder de Bills quien soltaba mas fuertes gritos para envolverse en un remolino de energía y al estallar el cuerpo del dios de la destrucción estaba normal con los ojos cerrados — _¿ Que es lo que planea esta sabandija ?_ — El dios de piel morada abre los ojos haciendo que su pecho se infle y todo su poder salga combinado con su técnica especial — Eres un ser muy impresionante —

— Y me volveré mas poderoso cada segundo — El Titan frunce el ceño y sale volando para atacar a Bills pero al dar el puñetazo este no estaba y al mirar hacia arriba el dios cae con una patada a los ojos con tanta fuerza que lo arroja al suelo pero Draenor cae de pie para mirar hacia arriba y ver una lluvia de ki que apuntando a su cuerpo comienzan a impactar , con sus alas abiertas sale despedido a los cielos para encontrar a su rival quien tenia una sonrisa pero este levanta su mano y para cuando el Titan entiende lo que hara era demasiado tarde — ¡ Hakai ! — La onda de choque invisible golpea contra el cuerpo de Draenor que lo empuja hacia abajo — Hakai — Otra onda invisible golpea a Draenor haciéndolo caer al suelo pero ve como Bills carga una especie de esfera de energía de color morada — Es hora de usar todo mi poder — Bills lleva su mano hacia atrás formando una esfera de ki que giraba a gran velocidad — ¡ Destructor estelar ! — La esfera estaba cargada pero este lleva la esfera detrás de su espalda y para su sorpresa golpea a Draenor quien se cubre con sus brazos dejando rasguños en su cuerpo

— ¿ Como sabias donde estabas ? — Bills sonríe mientras que junto con Draenor caían al suelo — Ya veo usaste tu habilidad de la premonición — El Titan de la destrucción comienza a reír en voz baja mientras que Bills estaba serio con su postura de guardia — Creo que no solo aumentaste tus habilidades ... La premonición también es una de tus habilidades —

— Exacto , todavía no hemos terminado con esta pelea —

— Entonces usare el 5% de mi poder para poder igualarte — Draenor suelta su ki pero Bills sale volando y antes de que Draenor pueda colocar su puño en el cuerpo de Bills este desaparece y con su pierna derecha lo golpea en la cara haciéndolo retroceder — Miserable... Usare el 6% —

— No te dejare — El dios comienza a atacar con una ráfaga de ki que impacta contra el Titan de la destrucción quien sale volando para responder con una ráfaga de esferas de energía pero el dios desaparece y al elevar mas su ki llamando la atención de Draenor quien mira como el dios se divide en 6 copias de el y con una esfera gigante apunta al Titan de la destrucción quien sale volando pero ellos giran a la derecha soltando las esferas de ki impactando en el cuerpo del ser maligno quien se estaba enfadando y sale a asesinar a Bills quien atrapa el puñetazo y las otras cinco copias lo atrapan de todos lados — Ahora viene la destrucción — Las copias comienzan a brillar mientras que Draenor se empezaba a sacudir pero las copias de Bills explotan llevándose consigo el cuerpo del Titan destructor , la cortina de luz deja ciego a Bills quien se cubrió los ojos con sus brazos para ver la cortina de humo morado — Ponte serio Draenor — El Titan de la destrucción estaba casi ileso mirando con rabia a Bills — No importa cuanto eleves tu ki si puedo saber lo que harás de antemano puedo contra atacar — El dios se pone serio con su pose de combate — Mejor rindete Draenor no podrás ganarme —

— Eres un insecto ...¡ YO SOY DRAENOR ! — El Titan se transforma con su poder llegando a un 10% haciendo temblar los 12 universos , Bills estaba asombrado mientras que Draenor sale disparado para golpearlo con un puñetazo en el estomago pero al hacerlo ve las manos de Bills en su estomago y con su cola lo golpea entre los ojos y con varios puñetazos lo hace retroceder pero Draenor no era dañado por los golpes — Acabare contigo — El Titan sin pensarlo crea una onda de ki que arrasa a Bills quien estaba cubierto del destello maligno que arrasaba con la ropa de Bills quien estaba adolorido y al subir la vista ve como la sonrisa de Draenor quien usa su poder mental para expulsarlo contra el suelo haciendo caer a Bills quien gira en el aire para caer de pie y sale disparado al cielo donde estaba Draenor con las manos abiertas — _Eso es , parece que tu poder de la premonición y técnica están disminuyendo por el desgaste_ — El ser maligno crea una esfera de fuego negro que destellaba una especie de brillo morado — Destructor infernal — La esfera sale contra Bills impactado en el pero este no era mas que una especie de ilusión y al ver arriba Bills cae con una patada a la espalda pero su pie es atrapado por la cola de Draenor — ja ja ja ja ja ¿ Acaso creíste que podías usar el mismo truco dos veces ? — El ser maligno deja a Bills delante de el y con un puñetazo lo golpea pero el dios destructor se cubre con sus brazos y un grito inunda todo el patio de Zeno-sama , Bills se suelta para ver como su brazo estaba partido sin ningún esfuerzo , el destructor ve caer a Draenor quien estaba de brazos cruzados mientras que se reia y sale volando para tratar de golpear a Bills quien salta a los aires y al tratar de usar otro ataque siente el poderoso dolor de su brazo izquierdo pero el Titan aprovecha la distracción para golpearlo con tanta potencia que deja herido de gravedad al dios destructor quien ve como la mano de Draenor lo toma del brazo roto y lo azota contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que el brazo se empieza a romper con mas ferocidad y el grito de Bills inundaba los oídos de Draenor — Ja ja ja ja ja sufre sabandija , ¡ Sufre ! JA JA JA JA JA JA —

 **Continuara**


	32. El Ultimo Adios a Bills

**El Ultimo Adios a Bills**

El dios destructor estaba bajo el dominio de Draenor que estaba riéndose pero el se levanta y con su mano lo vuelve a hundir en el suelo — Mírate , tienes el brazo roto ... Déjame ayudarte — Con un puñetazo ascendente lo golpea haciendo que el hueso del brazo herido de Bills ascienda tanto que se nota por sobre la piel mientras el gritaba y aguantaba el dolor tanto como podía — Oh no me fije y el hueso no se acomodo ...¡ Lo hare de nuevo ! — Con otro puñetazo lo golpea con tanta fuerza que el hueso perfora la piel haciendo que la sangre del dios se derrame por el suelo a lo que Draenor lo suelta mientras se reía y Bills se tomaba el brazo por lo que con su mano temblando se acomoda el brazo y el Titan levanta su mano para lanzar una esfera de ki que es esquivado por lo que el dios comienza a correr para protegerse del ser maligno quien reía , Bills se coloca detrás de la pared mientras usaba su propio ki para quemar la herida y evitar la hemorragia pero en el ultimo segundo se agacha viendo como la cola de Draenor atravesaba la pared pero el Titan con los brazos cruzados logra apuntar su cola atravesando la pared nuevamente mientras que Bills lo ataca con una ráfaga de ki a lo que el ser maligno solo seguía de brazos cruzados sonriendo malignamente y con su visión láser pero el lo esquiva rodando por el suelo y sale corriendo pero el Titan le aparece delante haciendo que Bills eleve su ki para hacerle frente pero con un golpe de su cola logra volver a azotarlo y lo arroja arrastrándolo por el suelo pero el sale al aire y con sus dos dedos lanza un rayo que golpea los ojos haciendo que el parpadee — ¿ Ese fue el poder de Bills el destructor ? —

— _Usar el modo destrucción con el Denryoku no zōka podría darme mas tiempo_ — El suelo se desgarra con el elevado poder de Draenor — _Pero si no gano mas tiempo , no podre hacer que el plan funcione —_ Draenor levanta su dedo atacando a Bills quien lo esquiva con suma facilidad — No tengo tiempo para preocuparme por el desgaste de poder — Sin pensarlo usa el modo destrucción haciendo que su aura inunde todo con una luz morada — Preparate por que ire con todo Draenor —

— Ya era hora , a decir verdad eres un buen guerrero — Bills cierra los ojos para comenzar a liberar todo su poder escondido sin importarle el dolor de su brazo — Vaya , tienes mas poder escondido ... De acuerdo , solo usare el 10% de mi poder para hacer la pelea mas pareja , después de todo... Puedo ser muy generoso —

El destructor sale volando a gran velocidad para atacar a Draenor quien cierra los ojos y baja su ki mientras que su confianza se notaba — Denryoku no zōka — El Titan abre los ojos pero era demasiado tarde ya que el puñetazo de Bills lo golpea en el estomago pero el Titan lo toma de la cara y lo golpea con un rodillazo en la cara y con un puñetazo lo saca del templo — Solo un poco mas de tiempo ...— Al levantarse siente como la cola de Draenor se le enreda en el cuello — Maldito ... ¿ Por que no te mueres ? —

— Es una buena pregunta ... Por desgracia no vivirás para saberlo — Con una lluvia de puñetazos comienza a castigar al dios destructor quien detiene uno de sus puñetazos pero no pudo detener el segundo lo golpea en la cara pero el Titan de la destruccion siente un choque en su espalda para ver otra copia de Bills lo que hace que el lo arroje contra su copia pero dos copias mas lo golpea con una patada tan sincronizada que lo hacen tropezar y una patada proveniente de otro Bills , los cinco se juntan para rodearlo y al atraparlo comienzan a brillar — ¡¿ Que ?! ¿ Que especie de truco es este ? —

— Es una pequeña entrega de parte de Zeno-sama — Las copias de Bills explotan arrasando todo a su paso , Bills se había movido varias millas mas rápido para protegerse de la explosión pero al ver que Draenor aun seguía de pie por lo que vuelve a usar elDenryoku no zōka elevando su ki para enfrentar al Titan oscuro quien aparece enfadado y con una patada lo arroja contra el templo de Zeno-sama y con una esfera de energía lo destruye volviéndolo escombros pero una especie de ráfaga sale volando atacando con poderosos ataques a Draenor quien lo esquiva para encarar a Bills quien desaparece y aparece delante de el golpeándolo con un puñetazo con tanta fuerza que el puño de Bills le abre una herida derramando la sangre ardiente de Draenor quien lo trata de golpear con un gancho apuntado a su estomago pero este desaparece y por detrás lo golpea con un golpe martillo lanzando al Titan oscuro contra el suelo pero el gira en el aire y cae de pie para ver una lluvia de ki que lo golpea , Draenor levanta sus manos y le responde el ataque pero no lograba acertar un solo impacto

— El maldito usa su habilidad de la premonición — Bills aparece en el suelo pero desaparece de manera veloz y se mueve con tanta velocidad que lo pierde de vista y siente al dios a su espalda pero este le arroja un rayo asesino apuntado a su corazón pero era solo una ilusión — Maldito Bills , déjate ver — Al aparecer delante de el lo golpea con una patada a la cara — ¡ Ya me harte ! — El Titan eleva su ki para arrasar con todo gracias a una barrera de ki pero al abrir los ojos ve como Bills extendía su mano — ¿ Que vas a hacer ? —

— ¡ Hakai ! — La onda de ki invisible lo golpea haciendo que la piel se empiece a abrir — ¡ Hakai ! ¡ Hakai ! — Las onda de choque lograban impactar en el cuerpo del Titan quien eleva su ki al 25% para detener el ataque asesino del dios quien desparece — _Goku , Vegeta , Wiss ... Denme un poco mas de tiempo —_ Draenor sale al aire buscando a Bills pero se le complicaba ya que el dios podía desaparecer su ki por completo — _Stedlana , lamento hacerte esto pero no te veré morir por no poder protegerte_ —

— ¡ Bills ! Cobarde , déjate ver — El dios aparece con las manos detrás de su espalda y Draenor prepara un ataque con sus dos dedos pero ve como la imagen se borra de manera casi imperceptible — _Es muy astuto , quiere crearme un desgaste de energía_ — Con una sonrisa lo ataca sin ningún poder de ataque pero al impactar en su pecho simplemente rebota y al abrir los ojos recibe un Hakai muy poderoso que le quema la mitad del cuerpo pero al elevar su cuerpo se recupera con gran velocidad — ¡ BILLS ! — El Titan de la destrucción carga una esfera de energía color rojo y negro mientras que Bills se concentraba para esperar el momento justo y al abrir los ojos lanza un rayo que le atraviesa un lado de la axila derecha haciendo que Draenor se des concentre aprovechando para golpearlo pero cuando se acerca , Draenor sonríe y le da un puñetazo tan potente que el aura de la fase destrucción junto con el Denryoku no zōka derribando al dios de la destrucción quien es arrojado contra el suelo dejando una sanja de varias decenas de metros , Draenor comienza a caer al suelo y ver al destructor tomándose la herida — Ahora... Te devolveré el favor que me hiciste —

Goku se mueve esquivando los ataques de los demonios , Hit quien se pone en guardia usa el Tokitobashi para dar golpes mortales contra las sombras que caen al suelo sin vida alguna , Vegeta eleva todo su ki mostrando la palma de su mano derecha — El Ataque Big Bang — La esfera de luz blanca colisiona contra parte del ejercito

— ¡ Vegeta ! — El saiyajin voltea para ser atrapado por dos especies de criaturas tipo murciélago — ¡ Kaioken aumentado 20 veces ! — La super velocidad de Goku lo hace llegar tan rápido que un puñetazo lo atraviesa soltando el lado izquierdo de Vegeta quien forma su mano un puño para arrojarlo contra la criatura alada atravesando la cabeza de la criatura mientras que mas de ellos se acercaban con sus garras apuntando a los saiyajin — ¿ Listo ? —

— ¡ Resplandor final ! —

— Kame-Hame-Ha —

Ambos ataques se mezclan creando un torbellino que arrasa con todas las tropas pero mas salieron de la oscuridad con esa sed de sangre — Estos miserables insectos —

En el planeta de Zeno-sama estaba siendo destruido por los ataques de Draenor y Bills quien estaba perdiendo la batalla , el dios sale volando a los aires para esquivar los misiles mortales del Titan de la destrucción — Te desapareceré — Con una esfera de ki decide terminar con la vida del dios quien la parte por la mitad con un canto de mano para que el destello cubra el movimiento del ser maligno quien toma a Bills de las orejas y gira a gran velocidad sobre el para arrojarlo al suelo haciendo que caiga de espaldas pero abre los ojos para ver caer a Draenor con los pies apuntando a el y logra esquivarlo saltando hacia atras — Aun te quedan fuerzas ¿ verdad ? — Con suma velocidad se mueve para decapitar al dios quien se agacha pero al golpearlo era una sombra — No solo tu tienes tus trucos —

— Denryoku no zōka — El poder de Bills vuelve a elevarse pero debido a la fatiga que sufría no podía controlar mucho el poder que de el emanaba — _No puedo contener mucho tiempo el poder de esta técnica —_ El dios se lanza contra el Titan quien esquiva el puñetazo pero cuando trata de atacar a Bills este es lastimado pero no le importa ya que el ki se estaba desbordando — Debo derrotarte de una forma o de otra —

— Tus bromas nunca fueron divertidas — Con un golpe logra hundir las costillas de Bills quien le toma la mano para colocar la otra en frente de su cara y comenzar a lanzar varios ataques de Hakai pero Draenor lo golpea con un puñetazo ascendente al mentón y otro mas potente en la cara pero Bills gira a gran velocidad para patearlo pero cuando lo trata de tocar este desaparece y aparece tomando al dios en un abrazo de oso esperando a que se les partieran los huesos — Ja ja ja ja ja , ahora veré paciente como tus huesos se vuelven polvo mientras te sofocas hasta morir — El apretón comienza a ser mas fuerte mientras que Bills gritaba sintiendo como sus costillas perforaban sus órganos y de sus orejas juntos con nariz y ojos comenzaba la hemorragia — Anda , rindete ... Y muere con dignidad —

— Ahora viene la destrucción — El Titan abre los ojos para sentir las quemaduras en su piel — ¡ Acabare contigo ! — Con suma velocidad voltea para patear las costillas de Draenor quien siente el golpe y trata de golpear con un puño a Bills quien lo esquiva y lo atrapa con sus manos para arrojarla contra el suelo pero este gira en el aire para sentir como el dios le da un potente cabezazo pero el Titan lo toma de los hombros para chocar su cabeza con mas potencia contra Bills quien estaba sintiendo como la sangre empapaba su frente

— ¿ A donde se fueron las energías con las que peleaste hace solo momentos ? — El dios estaba destrozado , los poderosos golpes , con un puñetazo lo arroja contra la pila de escombros mientras que una caja de cristal negro de un tamaño pequeño a lo que Draenor intrigado decide recogerlo entre sus dedos — ¡ No ! ¡ No lo abras ! —

En el universo 1 los guerreros de Draenor estaban vencidos pero Goku se sentía inquieto en cuanto al plan del dios destructor — Wiss , tenemos que ir al templo para ayudar al Sr Bills —

— El eligió este plan para salvar a los universos — Wiss comienza a ver la situación y el cuerpo casi deshecho de Bills y a Draenor mirando la caja — La victoria de Draenor hizo que se confiara y no vera la trampa que le han tendido hasta que sea demasiado tarde — Sin escuchar mas las sugerencias de Wiss , el saiyajin usa la teletransportacion para tratar de salvar a Bills de las garras de Draenor y con la ayuda de Vegeta deciden ir al palacio de Zeno-sama envueltos en la burbuja que los llevaría — ¡ Goku ! —

— ¿ Que es esta caja ? ¿ Por que esta vacia ? —

— Por que eres estúpido — El dios apunta con sus manos a gran velocidad sobre el cuerpo del Titan — ¡ Maffuba ! — El ser maligno se envuelve en un remolino verde mientras que el aura de la barrera de Bills estaba brillando para con un rápido movimiento encerrar a Draenor dentro de la joya y al cerrar la tapa lo envuelve con el sello sagrado para ver a todo el ejercito en su mente — Ahora ... Viene la destrucción — El dios con sus ultimas fuerzas usa el Denryoku no zōka pero esta vez al no poder controlarlo su cuerpo se transforma en una bomba de tiempo que comienza a consumir pero el ya no podia ni quejarse para detonar arrasando toda la energía maligna y corrupta de Draenor por medio de una onda de ki que arrasa a todos sin excepción , Goku y Vegeta habían llegado y la imagen les desgarra el alma al encontrar a Bills vuelto cenizas pero aun conservaba su forma , el saiyajin de traje naranja se acerca al cuerpo calcinado para tomar la gema donde se veia una masa de humo negro que antes solía ser el Titan de la Destrucción , el cuerpo pierde su forma para volverse solo un puñado de cenizas

— ¡ Sr Bills ! — El Grito de Goku se hizo sonar por los doce universos y mas su dolor con el de todos por que Bills , el poderoso y temible dios de la destrucción había muerto

 **Continuara**


	33. La Paz Retorna, La Nueva Hija de Goku

**La Paz Retorna , La Nueva Hija de Goku**

Han pasado años desde aquella fatídica noche en la que el dios destructor Bill se había sacrificado por el bien de los doce universos , para alegría de muchos , Milk había traído un tercer hijo a la familia Son , pero esta vez se trataba de una niña con aspecto muy similar a su madre en casi todos los aspectos solo que sus ojos mostraban una especie de brillo típico de los saiyajin , el tiempo se había ido volando , mientras que Goku estaba ocupado en su campo de cultivo , siente un ki tan familiar para ver a su pequeña quien estaba volando con el almuerzo de su padre — ¡ Papá ! — Al ver la pequeña figura de su hija quien caia vestida con unas ropas iguales a la de Goku pero de color rojo y unas botas con taco ancho y su pelo igual al del su madre recogido por una cinta color azul — Olvidaste tu almuerzo en la casa —

— Natto — El saiyajin toma las cajas y las deja en el suelo con suavidad para ver los platillos y con sumo respeto se sienta para comenzar a comer — Muchas gracias por la comida — Con suma ferocidad y velocidad comienza a tragar mientras su hija lo observaba asombrada , primero el arroz frito con cebollas acarameladas , luego el asado de pescado con papas , seguido del guisado de carne de cerdo con fideos en salsa , unos cuantos bollos de pan para llenar el estomago pero cuando se atraganta , la pequeña Natto comienza a darle golpes en la espalda para ayudar a su padre y para finalizar con varias frutas frescas en su menú — Ah ya comí demasiado — Con sumo cuidado deja el recipiente en su lugar y se transforma en super saiyajin para dedicarse a entrenar de nuevo como antes — Mhm ¿ Que sucede Natto ? —

— Mi mamá dijo que no podías entrenar por que tienes que trabajar — El saiyajin comienza a rascarse la cabeza mientras se reía pero la chica de traje rojo se transforma en super saiyajin fase dos para ponerse en guardia para atacar a su padre con una sonrisa de confianza — Descuida , ella no tiene que saberlo — Con un poderoso salto llega a donde su padre para intentar golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas pero el lo bloquea con una sola mano , la pequeña salta hacia atrás para comenzar una ráfaga de puños que no eran mas que un calentamiento para el saiyajin quien eleva el super saiyajin ordinario para atrapar su mano y arrojarla al aire y con una onda de ki invisible la ataca pero la niña lo frena elevando su poder de super saiyajin dos — No volveré a caer en eso de nuevo —

— Ya veo ... Supongo que iré con todo esta vez — Con gran velocidad se transforma en super saiyajin fase tres mientras que Natto elevaba su ki lo mas que podía , las venas de su frente se estaban hinchando pero no lograba pasar de la fase dos y con sus manos prepara un Kame-Hame-Ha en sus manos mientras que el ataque de energía soltaba descargas eléctricas pero Goku solo cierra los ojos y con sus manos carga un Kame-Hame-Ha — Ataca con todo lo que tengas Natto , quiero ver hasta donde llegas —

— Super ... Kame... Hame...— Natto comienza a moverse a gran velocidad por todos lados pero el saiyajin solo escuchaba los latidos del corazón de su pequeña hija y al escuchar en un sitio como late dos veces voltea para lanzar su Kame-hame-ha , la híbrida aparece para ver como el ataque de su padre aparece y logra acertar su Kame-Hame-Ha pero Natto lo resiste a lo que ella le responde con otro ataque pero era una ilusión dejando sorprendida a la pequeña Son — El Sansokken — Al voltear arriba ve a Goku en super saiyajin fase tres y con su palma la golpea en la cabeza lanzando a la niña al suelo con tanta fuerza que la onda de choque hizo temblar el suelo y una masa de tierra se levanta para mostrar un hueco donde estaba la pequeña Natto quien apenas podía respirar

— Natto ¿ te encuentras bien ? — Al acercarse mas se da cuenta que ella estaba sentándose en el suelo — Natto ¿ estas lastimada ? ... Milk me matara de seguro — La niña se levanta mientras sonreía y se inclina delante de su padre y maestro — Quizás no tuve que golpearte tan fuerte —

— No puedo superar la fase de super saiyajin dos — Al mirarse las manos eleva todo su ki pero no superaba la fase dos lo que le frustraba — ¿ Por que no puedo romper la fase del super saiyajin dos ? —

— Natto ... — Al sentarse le invita a su hija a sentarse mientras miraban como caía el sol — Mira se que tienes ansias de volverte mas fuerte pero tu madre cree que debes estudiar y ser doctora —

— Pero no quiero estudiar , quiero volverme mas fuerte —

— Si te entiendo , yo tampoco quiero trabajar pero debo hacerlo por que se lo prometí a tu madre — Mientras que Natto se echa para atrás miraba como las nubes formaban animales — Sera mejor que vayamos a casa por que tu madre no deja que te disfrutes tus vacaciones de verano —

— Si , aunque no me gusta estudiar como a Gohan , prefiero pelear con guerreros muy fuerte — El saiyajin sonríe mientras le acariciaba la cabeza mientras que ella lo miraba — ¿ Por que mi mamá quiere que estudiemos ? Los saiyajin no estudian solo pelean —

— Natto...— El saiyajin se coloca los dedos en la frente y se lleva a su hija a la casa para ver a su esposa preparando la cena — Milk , ya llegamos —

— ¡ Goku ! ¡ Natto ! ¡¿ Se fueron a entrenar de nuevo ?! — Los dos estaban apenados por los regaños de la señora de la casa — Goku físicamente eres un adulto pero ¿ Por que insiste tu Natto en pelear ? ¿ Por que no aprendes de tus hermanos mayores ? —

— Pero Mamá ...—

— Sin peros ... Tu padre quiere entrenar y cuando lo hacen nadie le da un solo centavo — Los dos agachan la cabeza mientras que Goten llegaba a la casa tras salir de la escuela ve a su hermana y su padre sucios y con la ropa rasgadas mientras su madre los regañaba

— Hola mamá ya llegue — Mientras que la cena estaba servida , la familia se sienta a cenar mientras que la joven de melena negra no tenia mucha hambre , solo se dedicaba a comer la carne con un tenedor — ¿ Que le sucede a Natto ? —

— Lo mismo de siempre — Mientras terminaba de comer su tazón de arroz — Cree que entrenar es mas importante que sus estudios — Mientras su hija simplemente la escuchaba y trataba de ignorarla por que en su mente soñaba con pelear con seres super poderosos — Con una taza de te la mira y ella solo miraba por la ventana — Bueno ya se que crees que pelear es mas importante pero no es así —

— Vamos Milk , no seas tan dura con ella —

— ¡ No Goku ! — Su agresividad había aumentado tanto que golpea la mesa con las manos abiertas tanto que hizo temblar los platos — No quiero que mi hija aprenda a pelear de tan joven —

Tras finalizar la cena , los ocupantes estaban en sus camas mientras que por la cocina se ve a una figura pequeña que se acerca a la puerta para salir volando a los campos de cultivos de su padre donde se transforma en super saiyajin lo que hace que el padre de la familia Son abre los ojos para levantarse y con sus botas en mano desaparece por medio de la teletransportacion para llegar a ver a su hija en super saiyajin fase dos pero no lograba superar esa fase — ¡¿ Por que ?! ¿ Por que no puedo superar el poder que tengo ? —

— Eso es por que eres un insignificante insecto — Los dos ven a Vegeta quien estaba flotando con los brazos cruzados y su armadura de combate a lo que la pequeña Natto calma su ki — Alégrate de que tu padre no este aquí para ver como fracasas — Al ver de reojo a Goku y fija su vista a la niña quien estaba muy seria — ¿ Por que no peleamos un poco ? — La pequeña saiyajin eleva su ki en fase dos y ataca al príncipe quien eleva su ki en estado base para detener el golpe con sus manos y con un giro rápido la envía contra la montaña pero ella usa una ráfaga de ki para detener la fuerza de deceso impulsándola a donde estaba Vegeta a gran velocidad y con un potente cabezazo lo hace retroceder , con su mano derecha se toma el estomago sintiendo el dolor del golpe — Ja ja ja ja ja ja con que quieres que vaya enserio —

— Así es — Sin pensarlo mas se transforma en super saiyajin divino por lo que ella deja de sentir el ki de Vegeta y ve su cabello , ojos , cejas y aura morada , con una sonrisa se mueve a una velocidad impresionante para golpearla con un puñetazo en el estomago lanzandola a los aires pero ella abre los ojos para ver como el saiyajin aparece por encima con un golpe martillo para enviarla al suelo a lo que ella desaparece delante de la vista de Vegeta — Kame ...— El príncipe solo se ríe y baja su guardia abriéndose con los brazos abiertos y los ojos cerrados — Hame...— Con su mirada puesta en su blanco , Goku se da cuenta de la trampa que creo su astuta hija — ¡ Ha ! — Vegeta abre los ojos pero golpea la esfera de ki con un canto de mano y al hacerlo , la pequeña Natto lo golpea con un derechazo tan potente que logra hacer sangrar al principe y en un ataque de ira le da un rodillazo tan potente en el estomago que ella pierde el equilibrio cayendo al suelo pero aun con su dolor se levanta y esquiva una bola de ki

— Debo darte crédito — Con su mano carga un Big Bang apuntando a la joven adolorida — Sigues peleando aun sabiendo que no ganaras por que eso es lo que haría un verdadero guerrero saiyajin — Tras lanzar su ataque ve que la guerrera salta hacia arriba cargando otro Kame-Hame-Ha mientras se elevaba pero el se mueve mas rápido y comienza golpear con puñetazos a Natto quien sentía como su cuerpo estaba siendo lastimado pero ella se sigue concentrando en su ataque para soltarlo en la cara de Vegeta quien simplemente sonreía

— Es imposible , es ilógico que mi Kame-Hame-Ha no funciones — El principe la golpea con un puñetazo tan potente que la arroja contra una muralla de piedra haciendo que ella quede incrustada en ella volviendo a su estado base haciendo que caiga al suelo — No ... Puedo ... Rendirme ...— Al intentar levantarse se transforma en super saiyajin pero cae inconsciente al suelo

— Se nota que es una chiquilla con muchas agallas —

— Lo se Vegeta — Goku da un salto para acercarse a su hija y levantarla pero el saiyajin toma una semilla de su armadura y se la arroja a Goku quien le coloca la semilla en la boca de su hija quien la mastica para tragarla y recuperarse al instante , al abrir los ojos ve a su padre con una cara de orgullo por su hija — Peleaste muy bien Natto , te felicito —

— Pero no pude superar al tío Vegeta —

— Eso es por que apenas eres una niña — Ella mira al principe que estaba de brazos cruzados — Tu padre es uno de los guerreros mas poderosos con los que eh peleado y a raíz de eso jamas se dejo estar por perder una batalla — La niña mira su mano y la aprieta para sentir como su poder se elevo apenas un poco — El siempre se supero a si mismo para proteger a su familia y a la tierra , tu eres su hija asi que no te des por vencida por que se que te volverás mas fuerte cada vez que pelees —

— Me volveré mas fuerte por que lo voy a superar tío Vegeta — Ella se inclina respetuosamente y decide salir volando para su casa para poder dormir a lo que Vegeta la mira con una sonrisa

— Si que eres un buen amigo Vegeta — El lo mira con el ceño fruncido y deja salir un aire de enojo — Sabes Natto es igual a nosotros por que quiere pelear y volverse mas fuerte —

— Era de esperarse , es una guerrera saiyajin — Sin pensarlo dos veces comienza a levantar vuelo para despedirse de su rival — No creas que una niña va a ganarme Kakarotto , por eso la próxima vez que volvamos a pelear la derrotare con un solo golpe — Tras elevar su ki sale violando perdiéndose en la noche mientras que el saiyajin solo sonreía

 **Continuara**


	34. Problemas en el Planeta Zanak

**Problemas en el Planeta Zanak**

Tras una larga y aburrida semana Natto llega a su casa mientras hacia su tarea , mientras que Milk cocinaba un delicioso postre casero , pero a la hija de Goku no le importaban esas cosas de estudiar ya que solía mirar por la ventana y ver el sol de verano junto con la fresca brisa de las flores — ¿ Como vas en tus estudios Natto ? —

— Bien , supongo — Tras unos momentos de silencio se escucha una nave espacial la cual era de Jaco quien había aterrizado en las afueras de la casa de Goku — ¿ Mamá ? — La madre voltea para ver como el patrullero abre la puerta de golpe

— Sra Goku ¿ donde se encuentra el guerrero Goku ? —

— Goku esta trabajando — Milk se quita los guantes de cocina para atender al patrullero sirviendo unos vasos de jugo de naranja pero Jaco se sienta junto a la niña — Ahora Goku es un padre responsable y se dedica a trabajar —

— Ya veo ... Necesito que lo llame a Goku ahora por que hay una amenaza extraterrestre —

— ¿ Una amenaza extraterrestre ? —

— Eso dije —

— Lo siento Paco , pero Goku se dedico a trabajar — En el campo de Goku estaba solitario ya que el saiyajin se dedicaba a entrenar en el planeta de Kaio-sama sin que Milk lo supiera — Por eso el no te puede ayudar —

— Ya veo , entonces solo me queda pedirle el favor a Vegeta — El patrullero sale de la casa mientras que era seguido por la niña a pasos silenciosos , cuando sube a su nave se da cuenta que Natto estaba en ella — ¿ Que haces aquí ? —

— Shhh , te ayudare a derrotar a ese extraterrestre — El le mueve la cabeza de lado a lado mientras que llegaban a la corporación capsula para encontrar al príncipe acostado bajo el sol — El Sr Vegeta no es necesario —

— Si claro , como no — Tras aterrizar , el príncipe saiyajin abre los ojos para ver al patrullero quien desciende acompañado con la hija de Goku quien salta feliz — Vegeta , necesito que nos ayudes en una peligrosa misión —

— Ja ¿ Por que debería ayudarte ? — Vegeta simplemente se recuesta mas en la silla de jardín mientras que Natto estaba muy seria — Ademas no me interesa lo que te pase a ti —

— ¿ Vez ? Te dije que no nos ayudaría , conmigo me basto para vencer a ese sujeto — Jaco se imagina la ira de Goku transformado en super saiyajin quien lo asesina con un Kame-Hame-Ha — AHHHHH , No , no , no , no , no , no , no y no , no dejare que te arriesgues —

— Entonces corres riego a que te saquen de la patrulla galáctica — El patrullero se pone a pensar y al recordar la fuerza del extraterrestre — Vamos , el tío Vegeta no es necesario por que no puede vencerlo —

— ¿ Eso crees ? — El saiyajin se levanta y de un salto llega a la nave de Jaco quien cierra el seguro para despegar — Espero que sea un enemigo fuerte por que si me haces perder el tiempo te haré pedazos insecto —

— Créeme que si no fuera urgente no te hubiera molestado en llamarte — Tras unos 37 minutos llegan a un planeta naranja , tras aterrizar se dan cuenta de que es un desierto con unos pocos arboles secos , el cielo era color lila con nubes verdes claro — ¿ A donde esta ese guerrero ? —

— Dame un segundo — De su bolsillo saca una especie de lector con una antena para encontrarlo y el aparato en pocos segundos comienza a sonar alertando que se acerca — Esta cerca ...¡ Prepárense para lo que sea ! — Los tres ven como una especie de Tenia de color celeste como la tenia Baby pero no tenia ojos , solo un pequeño hocico sin mandíbulas y un cuerpo de lombriz que no media mas de 20 centímetros lo que hizo reír a Vergeta quien solo se carcajeaba ante el parásito — No te confíes , tengo orden de destruirlo para que no pueda dañar a nadie mas —

— Bah solo fue una perdida de tiempo — Con un simple dedo le lanza un rayo de ki que lo hace explotar a lo que Vegeta sin esperar a ver el resultado y al sentir el diminuto ki voltea para ver como la tenia estaba cubierta por un ki que era el de Vegeta — ¿ Que ? — Tras apuntar con su mano le dispara un ataque mas poderoso pero la Tenia simplemente la recibe — ¡¿ Que demonios esta pasando ?! ¿ Por que no puedo acabarla ? —

— Creo que se lo que esta pasando — El patrullero ve como el poder de la Tenia estaba absorbiendo la energía que le lanzo el príncipe quien eleva su ki para salir volando y con una patada la lanza contra las paredes — No creo que eso resulte — La montaña estaba colapsando sobre el parásito mientras que el saiyajin estaba de brazos cruzados — Creo que absorbió el poder de Vegeta para irse desarrollando —

— ¿ Desarrollando ? — Natto mira a Vegeta quien estaba muy serio pero ella no se atreve a decirlo — ¿ Que... que quieres decir con eso ? —

— Creo que toma la energía de los demás para volverse mas fuerte —

El gusano sale de entre los escombros para ver a Vegeta serio y este levanta varias solapas de su piel para mostrar cuatro ojos negros de pupilas blancas — Saiyajin ..—

— ¿ Que ..? — Vegeta se enfada y lo ataca con otra bola de ki pero esta impacta en su cuerpo pero este es absorbido con mas facilidad por el parásito quien abre mas los ojos reconociendo a la raza de los saiyajin — Saiyajin... —

— ¿ Que..? ¿ Que demonios eres ? —

— Saiyajin... — La criatura eleva un ki que le hace enojar y sale volando para golpear al ser extraño pero la cosa era un poco mas grande que superaba a los 30 centímetros y con poderosos golpes lo hacia retroceder pero la marca de los golpes comienzan a desaparecer — Tu , eres un saiyajin —

— Tío Vegeta , tus ataques lo hacen mas potente — El príncipe voltea al escuchar las palabras de la niña quien le advierte pero al fijar la vista de nuevo en el parásito le escupe una bola de bilis verde que golpea sus ojos quedando pegada y le ardía tanto que sentía como quemaba su piel , Vegeta con sus dedos trataba de quitarlo pero no podía — Debo ayudarlo — Con su ki sale volando para socorrer al saiyajin quien se lo quita para ver como el gusano le muerde el cuello mientras absorbía su poder sin que el lo supiera pero Natto se lo quita de encima con una patada haciendo que el ki de la criatura se eleve y de su boca lanza un rayo de su boca de color rosado oscuro haciendo que los dos esquivan — ¿ Que es esa cosa ? —

— Un parásito de la raza de los Stufurujin —

— ¿ Stufurujin ? —

— Si , una raza que los saiyajin exterminaron cuando llegaron al planeta Plants — El príncipe sonríe al ver que el gusano parecía estar envuelto en un campo estático — Esa raza odia a los saiyajin por apoderarse de su planeta , aunque suena un poco insignificante que quede solo una criatura rastrera insignificante como este — Vegeta baja todo su ki para salir volando y tratar de golpear al gusano quien se enreda en su brazo para morderlo pero el saiyajin lo toma y se lo arranca pero la mordida le ardía y al ver que la sangre estaba siendo envenenada por su saliva pero el gusano trataba de morderlo en la cara pero Vegeta lo lanza a los aires — ¡ Vete al infierno ! — Con un ataque de energía logra acertar en el cuerpo que hizo que el parásito se fortaleciera — ¿ Como vencer a alguien quien se vuelve mas fuerte ? —

— Quizás el dato les sirva — Jaco saca una especie de bolita de vidrio y al apretarla la hace crecer al tamaño de un melón — Podemos capturarlo aquí para llevarlo a la patrulla de la vía láctea —

— Suena fácil — Natto toma la esfera para ver que se sentía como gelatina — ¿ Que hay que hacer con ella ? — Jaco saca de su muñequera una especie de holograma para ver como una figura parecida a Jaco le lanzara la esfera capturando al parásito tsufuru — Ya veo —

— No tengo tiempo para esas tonterías — Vegeta se trasforma en super saiyajin y sale volando para golpear al ser parasitario quien salta sobre Vegeta y este lo toma para arrojarlo al suelo y con una patada lo hunde en la tierra — Miserable insecto — Con una patada lo arrastra por varios metros y este sale a la superficie de nuevo — Deja de esconderte y pelea — El ser escupe una baba pegajosa contra Vegeta quien lo esquiva y sale volando para tomarlo del cuello y lo arroja para que Jaco lo encarcele en la esfera pero este se pega a la cara y Jaco toma su pistola pero el ser lo muerde en la base de la nuca para empezar a absorber la energía de Jaco y al soltarse lo golpea con su cola para arrastrarlo por el suelo dejándolo fuera de combate y salta sobre Natto quien le da un puñetazo tan potente que lo lanza al cielo pero ella aparece por detrás y con una patada lo devuelve al suelo — Maldito insecto —

— Tío Vegeta , toma la esfera — La joven Son le lanza la esfera de cristal pero el gusano le lanza un rayo de ki que sale de su boca y la destruye por completo dejando a los saiyajin asombrados y enfadados — No puedo creerlo —

— Ahora alimento poder —

— Creo que quiere comernos — Vegeta sale volando para golpear al parásito y este lo atrapa como una serpiente y lo muerde en el antebrazo y este lo vuelve a golpear con un puñetazo haciendo que este se suelte pero Natto levante su mano con la palma mirando al cielo — ¡ Kienzan ! — La hija de Goku le lanza el ataque cortando la cabeza del gusano haciendo que este caiga partido en dos mientras que Vegeta se quitaba la sangre de la criatura quien chillaba por el dolor — Tío Vegeta ¿ se encuentra bien ? —

— Si , esa fue una buena estrategia — Las tripas del ser comienzan a unirse a su cabeza al cuerpo — ¿ Que especie de cosa es esta ? — El parásito se entierra en la arena pero la niña sale corriendo para ayudar a Jaco quien estaba tirado en el suelo pero cuando se acerca ve salir al Tsufuru quien le enseñaba los dientes del cual caía una especie de saliva verde y pegajosa pero antes de atacarla , Vegeta se interpone sintiendo como la mordida de la lombriz quien le arranca un pedazo de carne y empezar a succionar todo su poder y sangre , pero al intentar golpearlo este lo esquiva llevándose para atrapar la cola de simio y se da cuenta que no la tenia pero con una poderosa mordida le muerde la base de la espina dorsal y con la agilidad de una serpiente se le mete por debajo de la piel mientras sentía como sus escamas raspaban sus huesos , el dolor era insoportable pero al tomarlo de la cola , la Tenia le muerde los nervios haciéndolo caer al suelo retorciéndose sintiendo como las mordidas de la criatura que estiraba sus diminutos tentáculos que se conectaban a sus nervios , el príncipe se estaba retorciendo del dolor mientras que sus nervios se atrofiaban , Natto trata de sostenerlo pero no podía hacer nada , el gusano se movía por toda su piel pero el trata de tomarlo y el Tsufuru se mete mas en su cuerpo para empezar a liberar una especie de red de tentáculos conectados a sus nervios pero las mismas extremidades emanaba una especie de encima que le ayudaba a adherirse al cuerpo de Vegeta — ¿ Que me estas haciendo ? —

— Me apodero de tu cuerpo — El parásito le muerde el tallo celebrar para comenzar a alimentarse del príncipe — Ahora convertiré tu cuerpo en mi nuevo cuerpo , lo cual es algo irónico — El príncipe se retorcía en el suelo y Natto no sabia que hacer solo escuchar la voz del Tsufuru — Jajajajaja , ahora usare al principe de los saiyajin para destruir a los mismos y cobrar la venganza de los Tsufuru —

— No puedes hacer eso —

— ¿ Estas segura muchacha ? — El cuerpo de Vegeta se levanta para liberar un ki color oscuro y su cuerpo comienza a transformarse con una especie de piel azul similar a la del parásito y las venas se vuelven verde saltando de la piel del saiyajin quien abre los ojos para mostrar como las venas del parásito llenaban los ojos de Vegeta , una poderosa descarga logra completar la etapa de la fase de la unión de cuerpos — Ahora soy tu dueño , asqueroso saiyajin — Con un puñetazo trata de golpear a Natto quien lo esquiva para ver como el parásito tenia el control total del cuerpo — Ahora que tengo el cuerpo del saiyajin mas poderoso destruiré y conquistare el universo — Con su mano lanza una onda de Ki que es esquivada por la niña quien le responde con una esfera de poder que es atrapada por la mano de Vegeta quien la aplasta — Es irónico que seas la primera victima de mi plan para restablecer la raza Tsufuru —

 **Continuara**


	35. Problemas en el Planeta Zanak parte II

**Problemas en el Planeta Zanak parte II**

Natto no lograba entender como es que el parásito estaba controlando el cuerpo de Vegeta , el saiyajin solo podía mover su cara pero no podía resistir y con una velocidad impresionante trata de golpear a la joven quien lo esquiva agachándose para ver el vientre del príncipe y sosteniéndose con su mano derecha se impulsa para golpearlo con sus pies con tanta fuerza que lo hace retroceder — ¿ Que pasa ? Se supone que eres el guerrero mas fuerte — La chica de traje rojo sale volando para esquivar otro puñetazo del saiyajin y con un gancho lo golpea en el mentón con tanta fuerza que lo deja en el suelo — _No puede ser que esta niña sea mas fuerte que yo ..._ —

— Es por que no sabes usar mi cuerpo ni mi ki — El parásito le muerde los nervios mientras que el príncipe comienza a geminar y a sentir el potente dolor en todo su cuerpo pero se da cuenta que se pone de pie — Natto , aléjate , vete de aquí , vete de aquí... —

— Soy un saiyajin — Tras elevar su ki sale volando golpeando con poderosos golpes el cuerpo de su tío quien no sentía el dolor pero si el parásito , con una gran velocidad se posiciona detrás de el y con sus manos crea una esfera de ki atacando a Vegeta quien es lanzado contra una montaña quedando de cara contra la pared de piedras — Creo que lo derrote — El Tsufuru se sale de la base de la montaña para encara y con una sonrisa se teletransporta a gran velocidad en frente de Natto para golpearla con un gancho al estomago y con una patada a la cara la lanza contra el suelo pero ella rebota con sus manos y se lanza al aire mientras llevaba sus manos hacia atrás — Kame-Hame... ¡ Ha ! — La onda de energía sale contra Vegeta quien eleva su ki y con un canto de mano lo desvía al cielo mientras que el Tsufuru miraba sus manos con una sonrisa , sus ojos se volvieron rojos con pupilas moradas y con un salto sale volando contra Natto quien se pone en posición similar a la de Goku con el puño a la cintura para ver el ki del saiyajin que estaba creciendo de manera descomunal — Rayos ¿ que haría mi papá en esta situación ? —

— Ja ja ja ja ja , me encanta esto , jamas pensé que diría esto pero los saiyajin son unos seres fascinantes — Con gran velocidad la toma del cuello y la arroja al suelo y con su otra mano le lanza un ataque Big Bang que es esquivada por la niña quien le lanza otro Kame-Hame-Ha que es esquivado por el Tsufuru quien se reía pero ve como Natto se transforma en super saiyajin y sale volando para golpearlo con poderosos puñetazos en el estomago pero con los dientes apretados la toma de la cabeza y trata de golpearla con un rodillazo en la cien derecha pero es bloqueado con su antebrazo y la joven Son gira para acertar una patada en la cara pero el Tsufu se transforma en super saiyajin para emparejar a la niña quien estaba empezando a preocuparse — Vaya parece que este ser tiene mas poder escondido — El parásito controlando el cuerpo de Vegeta comienza a sentir que aun le quedaba mucho mas para que Vegeta llegue al limite de sus fuerzas — Parece que aun tienes mas poder ... Saiyajin — Natto se pone seria mientras que el Tsufuru elevaba el ki de Vegeta quien trataba de resistirse inútilmente — ¿ Quieres ayudar al emperador del universo a volverse mas fuerte ? —

— NO , jamas ayudare a un ser tan despreciable como tu — Con un poderoso ataque lo golpea con un puñetazo en la cara pero la cabeza de Vegeta voltea con una sonrisa macabra para sentir un rodillazo en la cabeza y cuando logra hacer que ella voltee en el aire para tomara de la pierna y la azota en el suelo pero Natto usa su ki para retener la caída de su cuerpo pero ve al aire como Vegeta descendía quien lo esquiva pero el príncipe rebota en suelo para entrar al intercambio de golpe con la niña quien lo retenía con suma dificultad pero recibe varios golpes en la cara mientras que el Tsufuru le da una patada pero esta no estaba y al levantar la vista ve subir a Natto con un super Kame-Hame-Ha apuntando al príncipe quien se cubre con sus brazos y la explosión consume gran parte del terreno y una masa de humo y tierra que cubre gran parte del terreno por lo que vuelve a su estado base para caer al suelo y salir corriendo a ver que Jaco estaba inconsciente — Jaco despierta , ¿ te encuentras bien ? — El extraterrestre abre los ojos para ver a Natto herida — Casi te toco bailar con la mas fea —

— Si ... ¿ Que paso con Vegeta y el Tsufuru ? —

— Aquí estoy ...— Natto voltea para ver al saiyajin quien le trata de golpear con una patada pero este lo esquiva con poco de dificultad para transforma en super saiyajin para atacar con poderosos puñetazos al cuerpo lo que hace retroceder al saiyajin quien con varias patadas trata de golpear a Natto quien lo esquivaba pero un puñetazo logra golpearlo en la cara sintiendo como Vegeta se transformaba en super saiyajin dos y con una onda de ki la lanza contra los arboles muertos pero ella se sujeta como un mono sobre las ramas mientras volvía en estado base apagando por completo su ki y se sujetaba de un tronco en la cima de un árbol para ver al saiyajin poseído quien se acercaba en su fase dos para empezar a escuchar donde estaba Natto quien estaba bien escondida mirando de reojo como avanzaba el Tsufuru quien se detiene y al no encontrarla lanza un grito seguido de una onda de ki que comienza destruir todo por lo que la menor de los Son sale volando en su fase 1 para sentir a Vegeta quien estaba con una sonrisa y con un puñetazo la arroja al suelo pero ella desaparece antes de tocar el suelo y comienza a rodearlo con varias imágenes pero el Tsufuru voltea y la golpea con un puñetazo a la cara arrastrando su cuerpo por el suelo dejándola aturdida — Ja ja ja ja , eres muy resistente para ser una niña — La joven de melena negra quien se frota los ojos con su manga para secar las pequeñas lagrimas que se formaron en sus ojos — ¿ Por que no sucumbes a la nueva raza de los Tsufuru ? — Natto voltea y con su mano lanza un rayo de energía que no hace mas que explotar a pocos centímetros de la cara de Vegeta quien se reía , la hija de Goku abre su guardia para pasar a la fase dos mientras su cabello estaba muy erizado y las descargas eléctricas partían el suelo — Oh , parece que aun tienes mucho mas poder del que hubiera pensado — La joven de melena rubia ve como el príncipe poseído eleva su ki para superar a la de ella — ¿ Continuamos ? — Natto da un grito de ira para salir volando y golpearlo con un puñetazo en la cara para aparecer del lado derecho y con una patada lo levanta al cielo para salir volando para golpearlo con un golpe martillo en la espalda haciendo que el saiyajin aterrice en cuatro patas pero es enterrado por por una patada de Natto quien salta hacia atrás tomando aire para ver como el príncipe se pone de pie tronando su cuello

— Maldición , a pesar de los golpes no recibe ningún daño — El saiyajin da un escupitajo para notar que aun tenia un poco de sangre — Si quiero liberar al tío Vegeta , debo acabar contigo — Con su cólera eleva su ki haciendo que el suelo comience a agrietarse — ¡ Debo derrotarte ! —

— ¿ Derrotarme ? No puedes vencerme soy invencible — Con gran velocidad llega a la zona de la hija de Goku quien le lanza un puñetazo pero es esquivado y con un rodillazo la sube a la altura de la cabeza para darle un cabezazo en su frete y con su mano la toma de la pierna para empujarla a su lado y con la otra mano le da un puñetazo en el estomago seguido de un codazo con tanta fuerza que la lanza al suelo de nuevo pero antes de pisar a la niña de cabellos rubios , esta gira en el suelo para levantarse y lanzarse con una patada , los dos entran al intercambio de golpes pero no podia acertar ninguno — Maldicion ... Su poder no tiene limites ... Esta muy lejos de mi —

— Por su puesto que si — Con un puñetazo la golpea en la cara para tomarla de la cabellera y comenzar a golpearla con la otra mano en el cuerpo y la cara — No puedes ganarme soy invencible — El Tsufuru la suelta y conecta una poderosa patada lanzando su cuerpo contra las montañas haciendo que atraviese las tres con una fuerza devastadora — ¡ La bola del rencor ! — La masa de energía negra sale disparada pero Natto la ve llegar y se cubre con sus brazos mientras que el Tsufuru se deleitaba con la gran explosión que había creado — ¿ Que ? ...— Natto seguía de pie aun dispuesta a pelear pero ve como el estira su mano — La bola del rencor ...¡ Muere ! — Antes de lanzar su ataque ve como la niña cae al suelo pero sin volver a su estado base — _¿ Que esta pasando aquí ? ¿ acaso ya murió ?... No no lo creo , sigue en su fase de super saiyajin dos_ — Al ver como el aura se apaga para ser encendida por una chispa que lanza su aura al suelo — ¿ Que especie de truco es este ? —

— Tu ...— Con sorpresa ve como la niña se levanta con sus ojos blancos y el aura de super saiyajin dos quemando como llama dorada — Tu ... Tu... — La joven de melena rubia encendida lleva sus manos hacia atrás mientras cargaba un super Kame-Hame-Ha — Me hiciste ... Enojar ...¡ Mucho ! ... ¡ MUCHO ! — Vegeta poseído por el Tsufuru levanta su mano para apuntar con su mano y finalmente lanzar la bola de rencor que no hace mas que rebotar dejando sorprendido al Tsufuru — Super ...— Con un salto llega a la altura de donde estaba el saiyajin — Kame ... ¡ Hame ! ...— La energía estaba cargada con suma fuerza , tanto que el ki elevado de Natto le llama la atención a Goku quien estaba en el planeta de Kaio-sama — ¡ HA ! — La energía sale disparada contra el saiyajin quien abre los ojos y un grito de dolor se escucha mientras el destello de luz y energía polar recorre todo el planeta saliendo al espacio para revelar como las nubes de humo estaban cubriendo toda la zona , Natto estaba agotada mientras tomaba aire y la masa muscular de la joven Son comenzaba a decaer a su tamaño normal — Lo logre ... Lo derrote —

— Eso si fue un ataque — La joven de melena rubia ve como Vegeta estaba en fase dios azul mientras mostraba su mano derecha donde mostraba que su guante estaba arañado dando evidencia de que el Kame-Hame-Ha habia impactado en su mano pero ella aun estaba agotada que no le podía seguir el paso al príncipe de los saiyajin — Mhf , ahora soy libre ... De matarte — Con una velocidad extraordinaria la ataca con un puñetazo al estomago lanzando a la saiyajin a gran velocidad donde sale volando y con un canto de mano la golpea en el cuerpo y lanzarla al suelo , Natto logra ponerse de pie para ver como Vegeta caía con una patada descendente pero es esquivada y con un rayo de sus dedos indice y pulgar la ataca dejando a la niña contra la espada y la pared pero antes de que impacte , Goku aparece y con su mano desvía el rayo de energía — ¿ Que ? ¿ Otro saiyajin ? —

— ¡ Papá ! — La emoción de Natto no se hizo esperar y corre para abrazar la pierna de su amado padre quien venia en su ayuda

— ¿ Que demonios te sucede Vegeta ? ¿ Acaso quieres lastimar a mi hija ? —

— El cuerpo del tío Vegeta esta controlado por un parásito —

— ¿ Que dices ? ¿ Es eso cierto ? —

— Si , el Sr Vegeta dijo que era un Tsufurujin —

— ¿ Un Tsufuru ? — El comienza a mirar como el poder de super saiyajin dios azul que estaba encendido — Ten , es una semilla de ermitaño , te sanara — La niña la come para volver a recuperar su ki pero mas elevado y sentirse completamente sana como antes de la pelea — Ahora ve a ayudar a Jaco y yo me encargare de pelear con ese Tsufurujin — Natto levanta vuelo pero cuando lo hace , el parásito le lanza una esfera de ki pero es interceptada por Goku y la parte con un canto de mano — Oye , yo seré tu oponente , déjala ir —

— Jajajajajajaja , no me importa cuantos simios saiyajin haya , los exterminare a todos — Goku se transforma en super saiyajin dios azul mientras que el del Tsufuru lo iguala mientras que Natto socorría a Jaco para darle una semilla y ver como los dos guerreros saiyajin se preparaban para pelear

 **Continuara**


	36. Problemas en el Planeta Zanak parte III

**Problemas en el Planeta Zanak parte III**

Jacco abre lentamente los ojos para ver como Goku estaba encarando a Vegeta con su fase dios azul — Estamos de suerte , mi papá le derrotara sin problemas — La tensión estaba subiendo entre los dos guerreros saiyajin quienes se miraban fijamente , el de quimono naranja lograba distinguir una mirada de malicia sobre el poseído quien estaba riéndose al sentir el gran poder de Vegeta — Vamos papá , se que puedes hacerlo — Goku sin dudarlo sale volando para atacar a Vegeta quien detiene su puño con sus manos pero el saiyajin le barre las piernas al poseído tratando que caiga pero al extender su mano le lanza una onda de ki invisible que explota en la cara de Goku haciéndolo retroceder

— Prepárate para morir — Con poderosos puñetazos comienza a castigar el cuerpo de Goku pero este lo frena y con un cabezazo lo hace retroceder para comenzar a golpearlo repetidas veces , el parásito comienza a forzar a Vegeta para que comience a liberar ki pero lo que no notaba es que se le hacia mas difícil superar a Goku quien aun parecía muy concentrado atacando con sus golpes , Natto observaba la pelea de lejos mientras que los choques no cesaban , el saiyajin dominaba al parásito ya que este no entendía por que le era tan difícil controlar la pelea — No lo entiendo , hace momentos tenia la pelea ganada ...¿ que es lo que esta pasando ? ¿ por que no puedo matarte ? —

— Ya entiendo — Jacco mira a Natto quien estaba emocionada — El super saiyajin azul le gasta tanta energía que por eso el Sr Vegeta pasaba del rojo al azul y viceversa ... Mi papá no usaba todo su poder y por eso parece menos fatigado que el —

— ¿ Que dijiste ? —

— Oye , te recuerdo que estas peleando contra mi —

— Ka... Kakarotto — La voz de Vegeta sacaba de trance a Goku quien queda asombrado al escuchar la voz de su rival — No te dejes engañar , el cuerpo es mio pero este insecto se alimenta de energía ... Debes destruirlo aun si eso significa destruir mi cuerpo —

— ¿ Que estas diciendo ? No digas tonterías saiyajin — El parásito clava mas sus tentáculos en los nervios de Vegeta y muerde con mas fuerza la unión de la primera y segunda vertebra haciendo que el de un grito de dolor — Si me eliminas , tambien eliminarias a este saiyajin —

— No importa — El parasito da un gesto de odio hacia Goku quien estaba decidido a acabar con el Tsufuru — Si Vegeta muere se que me lo perdonara —

— ¡ No puedes derrotarme soy invencible ! — El ser maligno lanza varias esferas de ki que no hacian mas que traspasar a Goku sin que este reciba daño alguno — ¡¿ Que ?! —

— Tonto , el ki se usa de esta forma — Con su puño lanza una corriente de aire que golpea el vientre del saiyajin quien grita de dolor al igual que el parásito — Si supieras algo de los saiyajin es que fuimos echos para pelear y ustedes son solo un montón de seres con pensamientos oscuros —

— ¿ Me dices a mi de pensamientos oscuros ? Ustedes los saiyajin destruyeron nuestro planeta y nos llevaron a la extinción — La ira del Tsufuru se concentraba mas en el aumento de ki de Vegeta quien no podía coordinar sus movimientos — No descansare hasta deshacerme de todos los asquerosos saiyajin del universo y acabare con toda forma de vida — Con su mano comienza a cargar una esfera de ki blanca apuntando a Goku — El ataque del Big Ban — La esfera sale contra el saiyajin quien lo esquiva usando la teletransportacion y por detras le lanza un potente Kame-Hame-Ha que lanza al Tsufuru contra el suelo pero este salta hacia arriba y Goku aparece y con un golpe martillo lo lanza de nuevo al suelo para ver como el cuerpo de Vegeta impacta haciendo un gran cráter , sin pensar mas en ello comienza con una lluvia de ataques de ki que van impactando contra el suelo creando una cortina de humo , tierra y luz azul producto de la forma — Ja ja ja ja ja — Goku cae al suelo para ver el parásito en el cuerpo de Vegeta — Eres un tonto ... Saiyajin , me alimento de energia ... Fui creado con el proposito de acabar con todos ustedes —

— Por lo visto tu eres el tonto — La mirada se Tsufuru cambia a enfado al escuchar las palabras de Goku — Se ve que no sabes que los saiyajin podemos percibir el ki y el tuyo se esta desplomando con velocidad — El ser mira las manos del príncipe para ver como apenas podia mantener la fase del super saiyajin azul — Es por eso que estas a punto de perder esta pelea —

— ¿ Eso crees ? — Al sonreir abre su boca y unos tentáculos atrapan a Goku y con células urticantes comienza a succionar el poder de Goku a una velocidad increíble , tanto que la transformación de super saiyajin azul desaparece pero Natto al ver a su padre a punto de morir levanta su mano apuntando a los tentáculos — ja ja ja ¿ que te parece ... Saiyajin ? ja ja ja ja —

— Kienzan — El disco sale volando cortando los tentáculos — El segundo te lo lanzare al cuello para partirte en dos lo juro —

— Chiquilla insolente , si haces eso tu amigo morirá —

— No ... Importa Natto ... Eres un saiyajin ... Haz lo que debas ... hacer —

— Perdón Sr Vegeta — La joven Son levanta la mano creando el segundo disco de ki apuntando a su enemigo — ¡ Pero debo acabar con este guerrero a como de lugar de una vez y por todas ! — El disco estaba girando en su mano pero el Tsufuru aun no recuperaba su energía por completo — ¡ Kienzan ! —

— Maldita sea no puedo moverme a voluntad — La pequeña de quimono rojo lanza el segundo disco pero el parásito no podía moverse por el cansancio — Me asesinara si no hago lago — En el ultimo segundo , el Tsufuru sale por la boca de Vegeta separándose de su cuerpo haciendo que este caiga como un bloque de concreto y el ser de tentáculos saltando a los aires poco antes que el disco los cortara lo cual sigue su camino para impactar en una montaña — Chiquilla ignorante ... Ahora que eh absorbido la energía de dos super saiyajin no puedes detenerme — Su cuerpo comienza a desgarrarse para volverse mas rechoncho y con dos tentáculos superiores pero con una docena mas como pies , su cabeza ya era parecida a la de una mantiz religiosa con unos brillantes ojos morados con pupilas rojas — Ahora soy un ser prácticamente invencible —

— No lo eres , solo eres un gusano que se cree serpiente — Dijo la joven hija de Goku transformándose en super saiyajin dos máximo poder , el Tsufuru estaba enfadado por la tenacidad de Natto y su predisposición a seguir peleando — Acabare contigo ... Por hacerle daño al Sr Vegeta y a mi padre — Con sus manos llevadas detrás comienza a cargar un Kame-Hame-Ha mientras que el Tsufuru le atacaba con sus tentáculos pero ella los esquivaba con suma facilidad — Pierdes tu tiempo , jamas me derrotaras con esos ataques tan simple —

— ¡ Natto cuidado ! — La advertencia de Goku la saca de trance para ver como uno de los tentáculos la golpea por la espalda lanzandola contra el suelo — Miserable ... ¡ No te lo perdonare por lo que le hiciste a Natto ! — Con la ira de sus palabras , Goku comienza a transformarse en super saiyajin fase tres — Ahora pelearas con un verdadero saiyajin —

— Kakarotto — Goku voltea a ver a su compañero quien se pone de pie con mucha dificultad — Si alguien va a acabar con esa basura seré yo — El príncipe de los saiyajin eleva su ki en fase dos — Nadie ... Nadie... ¡ Utiliza a un príncipe saiyajin ! — La frente del saiyajin se hincha y la ira lo comienza a consumir mientras que su aura cambiaba a rojo por el super saiyajin dios — ¡ Acabare contigo insecto ! — Con gran velocidad ataca con poderosos ataques de energía que solo causaban una risa en el Tsufuru — ¡ TE CONFIASTE DEMASIADO INSECTO ! — Al ver como sus manos cargaba un super ataque — ¡ RESPLANDOR FINAL ! — El ataque que estaba dirigido al parásito quien abre sus tentáculos llenos de bocas para empezar a absorber el gran poder de Vegeta quien vuelve a su forma de super saiyajin

— Vegeta — La voz de Goku lo saca de su trance mientras que el Tsufuru seguía aumentando su poder — No podemos atacarlo con energía , eso esta claro — Goku se pone a observar el cuerpo del parásito — _Tampoco serviría con golpes por que su cuerpo es muy blando para destruirlo a puñetazos —_

— Ja ja ja ja ¿ Que te pasa saiyajin ? ¿ Tienes tanto miedo de pelear ? — Con su tentáculo mas grande los trata de aplastar pero ellos saltan a diferentes lados — ¿ Que pasa ? ¿ No piensan pelear ? Bueno no me importa por que los partiré a la mitad — Goku comienza a recordar cuando Natto le lanza un Kienzan pero el parásito sale del cuerpo de Vegeta para evitar ser cortado

— _Es cierto , el Kienzan de Natto pudo haberlo matado —_ Vegeta miraba a su compañero quien estaba pensando mientras el Stufuru se acercaba — _Quizás el no se pueda regenerar ... Y si puede hacerlo debe consumir mucha energía como con Piccoro —_ El saiyajin de camisa azul levanta la mano y arroja el disco que corta varios trozos de su cuerpo — ¡ Vegeta , el no se puede regenerar ! —

— Ya me di cuenta — El príncipe saiyajin y su aliado comienzan a atacar con fuerza contra el Stufuru quien estaba siendo despedazado por los saiyajin pero antes de que lo acaben el abre la boca para lanzar sus lenguas y al clavarla contra los atacantes comienza a alimentarse de la energía de los dos guerreros — Insecto ... No lograras vencer ... ¡ A UN SAIYAJIN DE RAZA PURA ! — Vegeta toma las lenguas del Tsufuru quien absorbia su energía con mas fuerza

— Natto ... ¡ Ataca ! — Con sus manos , el padre de la familia Son toma las demás lenguas pero el parásito ve como la niña estaba volando reuniendo energía en su poderoso Kame-Hame-Ha , la energía estaba siendo absorbida de las estrellas , los planetas y todo lo que tenga una fuente aprovechable — Natto , si me estas escuchando atacalo de una vez —

— Ja ja ja ja ja ¿ Creen poder ganarme con esos ataques tan insignificantes ? — De sus ojos comienza a atacar a la menor de los Son con un golpe directo haciendo explotar la zona donde estaba mientras que Goku preocupado mientras que el Tsufuru se reía en voz alta — Ahora acabare con ustedes —

— Jamas te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Natto — Goku usa su forma de Ultra Instint — Te derrotare — Con su velocidad comienza a golpear con su cuerpo la masa de carne del Stufuru quien lo atrapa pero el eleva su ki arrasando los agarres del parásito quien trata de golpearlo pero este lo atrapa con sus manos para arrancarlos con sus manos mientras que Vegeta estaba preocupado por que no sentía el ki de Natto y con sus ojos cerrados estaba a punto de formarse una lagrima en su ojo derecho pero un grito los hace volver a la realidad

— ¿ Crees poder ganarme con eso ? — El Tsufuru lanza su lengua contra Goku quien los atrapa y lo arroja contra las montañas haciendo que esta se desplome contra el — Estúpido simio saiyajin — Con sus tentáculos toma a Goku pero son cortados por los discos de Vegeta quien eleva su ki de super saiyajin azul preparando un resplandor final , las venas en su frente se hacían notar mientras que su masa muscular latía con fuerza y al recordar como el Tsufuru se reía — No importa lo que hagas simio estúpido ... Solo lograras que me vuelva mas fuerte —

— ¡ RESPLANDOR FINAL ! — El príncipe saiyajin lanza su masa de energía pero el parásito levanta sus tentáculos donde las bocas babeantes se preparaban para para devorar el ataque de Vegeta , mientras que Goku cargaba un Kame-Hame-Ha máximo poder , los saiyajin lanzan sus ataques pero el parásito atrapa los poderes para absorberlos dejando a los dos asombrados y sin poder para seguir peleando , Vegeta cae al suelo como un saco de piedra — _Perdón Natto , no te pude vengar —_

— Kame... — La voz de Natto les hace voltear y Goku corre tomando a Vegeta arrastrándolo por el suelo — Hame...— El Tsufuru quien carga un poderoso ataque — Te erradicare de una buena vez —

— Quiero ver que lo intentes pequeña saiyajin —

Natto aun con el Kame-Hame-Ha mientras que Goku veía la energía de todos los planetas , estrellas y seres vivos del universo — ¡ HA ! — La masa de energía sale contra el Stufuru quien no tuvo tiempo para contrarrestar el ataque pero el super Kame-Hame-Ha lo hace traspasar el planeta y siendo arrojado al sol mientras el grito del parásito se hizo notar por todo el universo mientras que el sol estalla por la energía — Jamas te metas con una guerrera Saiyajin —

— Natto —

— ¡ Papá ! — Ella sale corriendo para abrazar a su padre mientras que Vegeta miraba asombrado como ella lo abrazaba con fuerza — Lo logramos , le ganamos —

— Así es Natto ... Vamos a casa — El príncipe se acerca para poner la mano en el hombro de Goku y este coloca los dedos en su frente para volver a la tierra y a su hogar

 **Continuara**


	37. Negro Amanecer parte I

**El Negro Amanecer Parte I**

Durante varios el emperador del mal estaba estancado en un planeta desolado , su simple castillo y al saber que solo quedaban 28 especies en el universo y ninguna era una clase guerrera le irritaba mucho , tras su participación en el torneo del poder , el deseo de Goku a las esferas del dragón de la tierra fue que revivieran a Freezer y que sea teletransportado al otro lado del universo siete para que no pudiera causar mas daño , la enorme distancia se le hacia imposible sentir el ki del saiyajin y no podía sentir la presencia de dioses por lo que decide aparcar en un planeta un tanto desolado , parecía un desierto con una poca vegetación , unas criaturas como ranas de piel verde bastante primitivas que se alimentaba de los frutos del desierto lo habían visto en su modo Golden y lo consideraban su dios por lo que le entregaron el antiguo castillo de miles de años y una estatua echa de barro de el , pasaba los días sentado en un trono bebiendo día tras día una especie de vino bastante raro mientras que sus subordinados le traían mas a cada segundo que el le ordenaba — Bah estas patéticas criaturas son unos estorbos — Al vaciar su copa de cobre por lo que mira a una de las criaturas rana que no hablaban solo croaban — Se que no me entiendes pero eres feo y los odio — Mientras que un rayo de ki le hace sentir un poco de agresividad y al mirar el cielo ve como cae una especie de criatura alada de piel negra y escamosa , sus pies tenian unos dedos similar a los del emperador , sus orejas eran de murciélago y sus ojos negros de pupilas rojas — Vaya , esta visita sera interesante — Con una gran velocidad sale al campo presenciando a la deidad — Bienvenido al planeta Freezer ... ¿ Quien demonios eres ? — Pregunto el emperador con una mirada seria

— Soy el emisario de Draenor y busco a los seres mas malvados para ayudar a mi amo —

— Jajajajaja ¿ por que debería ayudarlos ? —

— Por que te lo ordeno — El emperador comienza a reírse pero el emisario sale volando y lo golpea en la cara haciendo arrastrar sus pies por la tierra — Te lo repito únete a nosotros o seras destruido —

— Pues inténtalo ... Maldita basura — El emperador pasa a su 50% y sale volando hacia el y con una patada lo golpea en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder — Parece que llegaste a tu limite — El emisario sale volando para intentar golpear al emperador quien lo esquiva con suma facilidad — Jajajaja no tienes posibilidades de vencerme a mi , al gran Freezer — Con su cola lo lanza al cuello ahorcando a su enemigo — No me hubiera gustado ensuciarme las manos por que solo eres basura — Con una patada lo arroja contra la arena con tanta fuerza que los trozos de tierra saltan sobre la cara de Freezer , este comienza a pisar su cabeza mientras que el emisario se retorcía en el suelo — ¿ Como te sientes ahora gradisimo estúpido ? Jajajajajaja — El emperador se reía del emisario mientras que este coloca sus manos en el suelo y empezaba a forcejear para levantarse — Oh parece que aun te quedan fuerzas — Con otra patada lo arrastra por el suelo pero este se pone de pie como si nada mientras que Freezer se tronaba los dedos — Parece que te gusta el sufrimiento — El emisario se pone firme liberando una poderos tormenta de ki que dejaba sorprendido — Vaya vaya parece que quieres seguir sangrando ... Bueno permiteme que te ayude — Con gran velocidad comienza a golpear al emisario con poderosos puñetazos que no hacían daño alguno solo impactaban como si nada

— Te dije que no me harías daño — El ser levanta su mano y apunta a Freezer — Muere infiel — Una poderosa esfera de ki sale volando contra el emperador que la desvía con su mano derecha y con sus dedos lanza un potente rayo con sus dedos pero el ser desaparece , el emisario aparece por detrás con su mano apuntando la espalda del emperador quien le atrapa la mano con su cola —¡¿ Que...?! —

— Ese truco es muy viejo sabe — Con su cola apretando si mano lo azota contra el suelo y con una patada descendente trata de golpear al emisario quien desaparece dejando al emperador un poco confundido — _¿ Un salto temporal ? No... No lo creo —_ Un sombra parece por detrás lanzando un ataque contra Freezer quien voltea con un canto de mano pero este desaparece — Maldito ...— El emperador sale volando al cielo para ver varios destellos de luz negra que lo confundía pero una bola parecida al ataque de Toppo cuando era un dios sale volando pero este era de color rojo carmesí pero este lo parte con un puñetazo — Deja de esconderte y ven a pelear — El emperador comienza a mirar a todos lados pero no lo encontraba — Destruiré el planeta entonces — El Changlon levanta sus manos para crear una esfera de energía — Es una lastima que debas morir — Con paso decidido lanza su esfera contra el planeta pero es detenida por las manos del emisario quien abre su boca para comenzar a comersela delante del emperador quien estaba sorprendido — Eres un ser repugnante — El emperador comienza a atacar a todas partes pero el emisario se comía los ataques de Freezer

— Gracias por ayudarme a liberar mi poder — Freezer sorprendido mira como el emisario empezaba a liberar su poder completo y el emperador empezaba a sentir como el planeta temblaba — Ahora acabare contigo sabandija repugnante —

— ¡¿ Que dices insolente ?! — El emisario sonríe macabramente y aparece delante de el con un puñetazo en el estomago logra hacer retroceder al emperador quien mira como el ser maligno se acerca volando y con un gancho lo arroja al suelo haciendo arrastrar su cuerpo por el suelo pero el emperador salta al aire para ver una super nova apuntando a su cuerpo — ¿ que estas haciendo ? —

— Asesinar a los infieles a Draenor — Con la Super Nova apuntando al cuerpo de Freezer este coloca sus manos adelante para retener el ataque del emisario quien lo arroja mientras se reía macabramente pero el poderoso ataque estaba consumiendo el cuerpo de Freezer quien apretaba sus dientes y sostenía el ataque — Ja ja ja ja no puedes parar la corrupción de Draenor —

— Yo ¡ soy el emperador del universo ! — La super nova comienza a consumir al Changlon quien es consumido pero cuando estalla arrasando todo a su paso , un haz de luz dorada se hace aparecer — ¿ Que especie de truco... ? — Un poderoso rayo le atraviesa el pecho haciéndolo rodar por el suelo pero al levantarse este recibe otro rayo en la cabeza que le atraviesa el ojo derecho y en un charco de su sangre yacía el cuerpo del emisario

— Ja ja ja ja , No puedes vencerme por que soy el guerrero mas poderoso — El emisario se levanta y el emperador comienza a mirar las heridas — ¿ Es que nadie se queda muerto cuando lo matas ? — Los rayos comienzan a golpear el cuerpo del emisario haciendo poderosas heridas — ¿ Que estas haciendo ? ¿ Por que solo te paras para recibir..? — Las heridas se cierran delante del guerrero dorado pero este sale volando para comenzar a golpearlo con poderosos golpes pero el emisario no sentia nada — No lo entiendo ¿ por que no te mueres ? —

— Ya no me puedes hacer nada — Con el pasar de los minutos , la batalla pasaba a favor del emisario quien estaba humillando al emperador pero este cae al suelo volviendo a su estado perfecto y al levantarse se da cuenta que el emisario estaba intacto pero Freezer estaba enfurecido y que no lograba entender que pasaba — Ahora que me doy cuenta haces bien en no unirte a Draenor — Con sus zarpas lo toma de la cabeza y comienza a golpearlo con poderosos puñetazos — Ahora me devorare tu alma marchita — El emperador lo mira pero este comienza a abrir la boca donde salen varios tentáculos de sombra pero el Changlon le da un cabezazo haciendo que este se muerda los tentáculos que se cortan y este suelta a Freezer — Miserable ... No importa solo lograste prolongar tu vida — Con una poderosa patada lo lanza a los aires — ¡ Destructor infernal ! — La poderosa onda sale volando contra Freezer impactando con una fuerza tan potente que destruye todo el planeta pero en medio de la oscuridad , el emisario estaba buscando a Freezer quien no aparecía por ningún lado , pero se da cuenta de que el sello de su frente comienza a Brillar

— _Inútil ... Insensato ... Tu deber era absorber su alma —_ El sello comienza a arder mientras que el emisario se sostenida el sello — _Tráeme ese alma o cualquier alma corrupta de gran poder para poder_ _absorberlas_ —

 _—_ Así lo haré gran señor así lo haré — El emisario simplemente le da la espalda al planeta destruido y sale volando en busca del próximo alma negra que había mas cercana — _Si no hago algo pronto tendré que servir a Draenor por toda la eternidad —_ Mientras que el destello se alejaba se ve el cuerpo severamente lastimado del emperador del mal quien flotaba en medio del vació , este abría lentamente los ojos mientras que veía como un destello se acercaba peor el no tenia fuerza para salir de donde estaba solo podía ver como el destello se acercaba pero se da cuenta que no era el emisario sino una nave espacial que se acercaba a el pero no podía moverse ya que había sufrido herida muy graves pero cuando ve que era la insignia de la patrulla galáctica pero no podía moverse por lo que ve como un individuo de traje gris con casco espacial que se acerca para tomarlo por la espalda pero el cuerpo del emperador estaba tan lastimado que solo sentía dolor y no podía hablar pero la voz del ser con casco parecía ser femenina

— Oye ¿ me escuchas ? — El emperador solo acertaba a apretar los dientes — Si me escuchas parpadea una vez para si y dos para no ... ¿ Me escuchas ? — El emperador parpadea una vez por lo que ella lo adentra en la nave donde acuesta al Changlon quien ve como todo el equipo parecía ser de Jaco ya que ve la foto de el y recuerda cuando lo vio contra los sus soldados en su resurrección — Escucha , te llevare a un planeta cercano para poder curar tus heridas — La joven tripulante se da cuenta que hay un planeta donde puede aterrizar y con sumo cuidado coloca la nave en el suelo arenoso , era un planeta desértico sin vida aparente , la mirada del emperador estaba puesta en el capitán y este se da cuenta que puede quitarse el casco por que puede respirar , la mirada de sorpresa al darse cuenta que era mujer pero mas que era una niña pequeña — Escucha tal vez te duela pero debo moverte para curarte — La niña saca un costal pequeño similar a la que usaba Goku pero estaba tan lastimado que estaba confundido , este ve como ella saca algo — Ten , come esto para que te recuperes — El emperador comienza a masticar la dura semilla y al tragarla se da cuenta de que sus energías y heridas se habían recuperado por completo — ¿ Ya te sientes mejor ? —

— ¿ Quien eres tu niña ? —

— Me llamo Natto ¿ quien eres tu ? — Ella le extiende la mano para ayudarlo pero este se pone de pie para sacarle la mano — Oye no era necesario ser tan grosero — El emperador se mira las manos y se da cuenta que el poder se había incrementado por la terrible paliza que había recibido — Ya veo , parece que tu poder se ha incrementado —

— Así es , gracias a esa medicina mágica el gran Freezer esta de pie de nuevo —

— ¿ Freezer ? Que ridículo nombre —

El emperador había escuchado las palabras de Natto — _Que niña tan grosera_ _¿ como se atreve a burlarse del nombre del gran Freezer ? —_ El emperador ve la bolsa por lo que la toma con suma velocidad — Maldición solo queda una —

— Por su puesto que si — La niña simplemente se quita el traje para revelar su quimono de pelea y toma un listón rojo para amarrar su cabellera — Use varias de las semillas para curar a miembros de la patrulla galáctica — El emperador del mal comienza a mirar a la niña pero no le hacia familiar salvo sus ojos que se les hacían familiar pero no lograba recordarlos — Oye ¿ que hacías en ese planeta destruido ? —

— Creo que yo puedo responder eso — Entre las sombras sale una figura y era la del emisario quien estaba parado con su mirada seria — No sabia que aun estabas con vida —

 **Continuara**


	38. Negro Amanecer parte II

**El Negro Amanecer Parte II**

El emisario estaba concentrado en la mirada de Freezer quien estaba apretando los dientes y con su cola golpea la roca y la parte del suelo — Tu deberías morir en mis manos — Con suma velocidad desaparece y aparece para golpear con un puñetazo lanzando al emisario contra las paredes del cañon — Ya veo , mis poderes han aumentado —

— ¿ Quien es este sujeto ? — El emperador del mal salta sobre el emisario quien era castigado por feroces puñetazos pero se daba cuenta que Freezer ya no era tan confiado y con poderosos puñetazos lograba acertar en el cuerpo del emisario quien abre los ojos para ver como las manos del emperador lo toman del cuello — ¡ Cuidado ! — El emperador advierte que la mano del emisario formaba una cuchilla de ki que es esquivada por el emperador , con sus manos comienza a atacar al emisario quien destrozaba las esfera con su sable de ki para desaparecer delante del emperador y al aparecer detrás del emperador pero una esfera de ki destroza el sable — No te metas niña —

— El tiene razón — El ser oscuro la patea con tanta fuerza que Natto sale volando perdiéndose en el cielo — Creo que la patee muy fuerte — El emperador toma su mano y con fuerza lo golpea en el estomago haciendo que de varios pasos hacia atrás pero este mira que el emperador seguía en su forma perfecta — ¿ Que pasa ? ¿ No te vas a transformar ? —

— No es nesesario — El emperador comienza a liberar su ki y la sorpresa del emisario cuando se dio cuenta que su aura se elevaba de manera incalculable dejando al ser maligno sorprendido de tal espectaculo — No crei que podria volverme mas fuerte y que habia llegado a un limite ... Pero esa poderosa medicina me ayudo mucho —

— ¿ Medicina ? — Antes que pudiera darse cuenta , el emperador del mal logra pararse en frente de el y con un severo golpe logra derribar al emisario quien rueda por el suelo mientras trataba de encontrar a Freezer — ¿ Aun te rehúsas unirte a Draenor ? Serias un poderoso aliado —

— Ja ja ja ja No me hagas reír ¿ por que compartir los universos con otros seres insignificantes ? — El emisario simplemente sentía como el sello en su frente ardía como si estuviera al rojo vivo algo que le extrañaba al emperador del mal — Ya veo , con que es ese sello lo que te da poderes incalculables ¿ eh ? — Con su dedo apuntando a la frente del ser maligno y una sonrisa despiadada mira su objetivo sin perder la vista — Entonces tendré que quitártelo — El rayo sale del dedo del emperador pero el ser maligno lo desvía con una sola mano lo que hace enojar a Freezer quien comienza a atacar varias veces pero era el mismo resultado — Vaya , desvió todos mis ataques con una sola mano —

— Es tu ultima oportunidad ... Únete a Draenor o seras destruido — El ser se quita la capa que cubría su cuerpo para revelar una especie de ser maligno de aspecto de demonio muy similar a Dabura solo que sus rasgos eran mas finos y sus ojos mas alargados , sus pupilas similares a la de los felinos pero negras como la noche intensa y sus ojos eran rojos como las llamas del averno, su boca mostraba unos dientes muy afilados como de tiburón blanco sediento de sangre y hambriento de almas — Ahora decide , únete a Draenor o me devorare tu alma — Su cuerpo delgado similar al del mismo Freezer pero con unas garras finas y afiladas de color negro — ¿ Que respondes pequeño mortal ? —

— Que debes morir en mis manos — Con una seguidilla de ataques comienza la pelea , el emperador trataba de fijar su objetivo pero este se movía como una sombra para aparecer detrás del Changlon quien gira y lo patea con fuerza pero es detenía por las zarpas del emisario — Insolente ...— Los ojos del ser maligno mostraron un brillo muy extraño y una poderosa fuerza expulsa a Freezer contra el suelo quien frena su caída con sus manos para caer de pie nuevamente — Parece que ese extraño ser te ha concedido poderes increíbles —

— No , el me concedió el don de la maldad ... Una maldad que es muy superior a la tuya y en la cual el corazón negro que tenia en mi cuerpo mortal fue reemplazado por uno echo enteramente de oscuridad —

— ¿ Por que no te unes a mi ? Te nombrare capitán supremo de las fuerzas del gran Freezer ... Trae a tus subordinados y formaremos un ejercito ... Draenor se pondrá de rodillas ante ti —

— ¿ Crees vencer a Draenor ? Ignorante , el es mucho mas poderoso que los dos Zeno-sama —

— ¡¿ Que ?! —

— El señor oscuro me pidió que busque seres con almas como las tuyas para formar su nuevo imperio —

— Ese maldito esta logrando todo lo que yo siempre quise — El ser maligno miraba la ira de Freezer quien apretaba su puño — Y eso no es todo..El maestro de lo oscuro también nos concederá la vida eterna cuando podamos beber su sangre —

— ¡ Ya cállate ! — De su mano derecha sale una potente onda de energía que arrasaba todo a su paso pero el emisario oscuro solo se quedo parado y con sus manos extendidas comienza a frenar el ataque de Freezer quien liberaba mas poder llevándose al ser oscuro en una explosión de tierra y rocas — Por fin acabe con ese maldito —

— Pierdes tu tiempo — De entre medio del polvo una especie de apéndice sale de su palma con forma de tentáculo atrapando al emperador del mal — Ahora me devorare tu alma — Con la punta de su extremidad que parecía estar llena de dientes como una sanguijuela comienza a morder el cuello de Freezer quien da un grito de dolor mientras sentía como sus energías disminuía gradualmente — Voy a acabar contigo hasta que ya no quede nada mas que un cascaron vació y sin vida — Un disco logra cortar justo a tiempo el tentáculo del emisario oscuro haciendo caer al emperador al suelo , los dos posan la vista en la niña de quimono rojo quien había lanzado el ataque — ¿ Tu otra vez ? —

— Kienzan — El segundo disco es lanzado pero el ser del sello en la frente solo inquina su cabeza esquivando el corte — ¡ KIENZAN ! — Los discos salen volando a toda velocidad pero el ser simplemente los esquivaba con suma facilidad

— Mejor vete de aquí antes de que te mate niña — Natto lanzaba varios discos pero estos no le daban al objetivo lo que provocaban la risa del ser maligno — Pobre pequeña , estas tan desesperada que no puedes atinarme aun estando quieto — Natto muestra una sonrisa y con sus puños cerrados junta sus dos manos y todos los discos salen despedidos contra el emisario quien da un grito de dolor y la explosión los deja ciego por el polvo por unos momentos

— ¿ Quien es esta niña ? — Sin dudarlo un segundo cae delante de Freezer dándole la espalda con el puño levantado a la altura de sus ojos y el otro en la cintura — _Esa pose de combate es muy similar a la de ..._ — Un poderoso flash se le vino a la mente en Namekusein cuando el había peleado contra Goku por primera vez en super saiyajin , esa mirada seria le recordaba tanto a la del saiyajin quien lo había derrotado , mientras que de los escombros salia el ser de ojos rojos

— Tu no eres una niña ordinaria — El ser ve los poderosos cortes que tenia en el cuerpo pero al tratar de distinguir sus rasgos se da cuenta que no le parecía conocida aquella pequeña — _¿ Quien rayos es esta niña ?_ — Al elevar mas su ki este se da cuenta que esa energía la había sentido antes , esos ojos negros centrados los había visto en algún lado — Dime algo niña ... Eres pariente del guerrero llamado Goku —

— El guerrero Goku es mi padre — La ira de Freezer se acrecentó al escuchar las palabras de la niña y mas al ver que ella se transforma en super saiyajin delante de el , sus ojos verdes , sus cejas y cabello rubio se le hacia inconfundible —

— Una de mis ordenes son ... ¡ Acabar con los opositores de Draenor ! — Un rayo logra herir el brazo de Natto quien cae al suelo y rueda para ver a Freezer en modo Golden quien había disparado — Oh que pena deberías escoger mejor a tus amigos — La pequeña de 8 años mira al emisario quien salta y se sienta sobre una piedra mientras estaba de brazos cruzados y riéndose — No debiste salvarlo por que ese es el enemigo mortal de los saiyajin — El segundo rayo se dispara pero esta vez Natto lo esquiva — Por si no sabias , el le tiene un gran odio a tu padre y al decir que eras su hija firmaste tu sentencia de muerte —

— No es cierto , yo se que hay bondad en el , se que en el fondo de su corazón hay una pizca de bondad —

— Si claro como no , a el solo le importa la venganza y cuando este agotado me devorare sus almas —

— Freezer no tienes que hacer esto , te salve por que creo que tu mereces una segunda oportunidad — El rayo del emperador sale hiriendo en la cara a Natto quien siente como del corte comienza a brotar sangre — Se que en tu corazón hay mas que maldad , se que puedes ser mejor —

— No malgastes tu aliento pequeña , no puedes negociar con seres asi , ellos solo quieren ver arder el mundo — Natto estaba indecisa sobre a quien atacar ya que ambos estaban dispuestos a matarla sin importar lo que pase — Puedo salvarte del terrible Freezer , solo entrégame tu alma y únete a Draenor para servirle eternamente al señor oscuro —

— Jamas en la vida — Con un veloz salto aparece delante del emisario para golpearlo con un puño pero este se agacha y con un poderoso gancho ascendente la golpea en estomago tan fuerte que la lanza a los aires pero al abrir los ojos el estaba parado sobre el cielo y con una patada la lanza a la tierra con tanta fuerza que es arrastrada junto a gran masa de tierra y rocas — Miserable ... No me vencerás así — Ella se levanta para transformarse en super saiyajin fase dos , su cabello estaba mas erizado y su poder se había multiplicado varias veces — No me daré por vencida — Con su velocidad sale volando para intentar golpear al emisario quien lo esquivaba con suma facilidad — _No puedo creer que este esquivando todos mis ataques —_ Con mas velocidad Natto comienza a presionar al emisario quien al intentar esquivar un puñetazo es golpeado en la mejilla izquierda con tanta fuerza que su herida comienza a sangrar

— Asquerosa niña — Con un golpe de puño envuelto en llamas la golpea arrojándola al suelo nuevamente pero Freezer lanza un rayo y el ser maligno usa sus poderes psíquicos para enviar ráfagas invisibles contra el cuerpo del emperador dejando marcas en su piel y haciéndolo retroceder — ¡ Muere infiel ! — Con una poderosa super nova decide apuntar al emperador quien estaba noqueado y con su mano derecha lanza el poderoso ataque que acabaría con su vida , pero antes de que eso pase unas pequeñas manos detienen el ataque — ¡ Esa maldita chiquilla otra vez ! — Con sus manos comienza a acrecentar mientras que Natto protegía a Freezer a costa de su vida , la mirada del emperador estaba confusa al ver como la persona que intento matar estaba luchando para protegerlo , sus ojos estaban puestos en como la esperanza de la pequeña le mostraba otro camino que el de la venganza — Ja ja ja ja ¿ por que peleas por alguien que te mataría sin dudarlo ? —

— Por que se que el es bueno , en el fondo lo es y no dejare que destruyas ni lastimes a ninguno de mis amigos —

— ¿ Amigos ? Ja ja ja ja ja Es lo mas divertido que eh escuchado — Con sus manos aun esforzándose , Natto trataba de mirar al ser de negro quien se reía de ella — Vives en un mundo de fantasías pequeña mortal — El sufrimiento de la joven era muy grande ya que sentía como sus manos ardían y como el ki maligno quemaba su piel , su traje y su cara — Dentro de breves segundos no seras ni materia —

— Freezer ... Huye ... Salva tu vida — Los ojos de la pequeña mostraban una mirada de esperanza al ser dorado quien estaba asombrado — Demuéstrales que si existen las segundas oportunidades y que pase lo que pase ... Jamas dejes que tu alma deje de brillar — El emperador aun estaba congelado por lo que veía , la cálida sonrisa de Natto lo confundía , pero ella aun luchando por contener el ataque estaba perdiendo su estado de super saiyajin fase dos — Vete , entrena duro y derrotalos — La joven cambia su vista al frente y cuando Freezer se da cuenta ella eleva su ki detonando con la enorme esfera de poder en un estallido de energía que hizo temblar toda la galaxia, el grito de ira de Natto se había disuelto con ese ataque

 **Continuara**


	39. El Negro Amanecer III

**El Negro Amanecer Parte III**

Freezer estaba en el suelo mientras que el emisario estaba enfadado por que la pequeña saiyajin se había sacrificado , el emperador del mal estaba enfadado mientras le daba puñetazos al suelo — Maldita niña ...— Los ojos del emperador se cerraron y a su mente venia la sonrisa de la niña quien se había esforzado mucho por salvarle la vida — No puedo creer que esa pequeña niña ... Se sacrificara por el gran Freezer ...— Sus ojos cerrados comenzaron a humedecerse y el emisario notaba que este estaba enfadado — Nadie ... Nadie...¡ Nadie puede desafiar al gran Freezer ! —

— Ja ... No pudiste vencerme antes ...¿ que te hace pensar que lo harás ahora ? — Sus ojos mostraron un brillo especial y con suma velocidad sale volando para atacar al ser oscuro quien siente el golpe con tanta fuerza que la onda de choque destruye varias montañas a lo lejos — _¿ Que esta pasando ? ¿ Por que no puedo anular sus golpes ? —_ El ser dorado lanzaba poderosos golpes que no hacian mas que lastimar el cuerpo del emisario — _Maldita sea , sus golpes se están volviendo mas poderosos —_

— ¡ Acabare contigo ! — Con su mano lo toma de la muñeca y con otro puñetazo lo golpea en el estomago y tras el golpe logra crear una esfera de ki de color rojo y negro — Muere ...— La esfera sale volando con el cuerpo del emisario que detona en el cielo y con un salto sale contra el cuerpo del emisario y con poderosos golpes seguía lastimando al emisario quien gira y trata de golpear con una patada pero este desaparece para aparecer detrás y con un golpe de martillo lo lanza al suelo pero cuando este levanta la cabeza y una lluvia de ki cae creando una explosión en la zona

— Maldita sea ... ¿ De donde sacaste tanto poder ? — El ser maligno se pone de pie para ver al emperador con su aura dorado quien estaba enfadado , el emisario se levanta liberando mas ki que antes y sale volando para atacar a Freezer quien lo esquiva y con su cola le golpea entre los ojos para comenzar a golpear con poderosos puñetazos en toda la zona del cuerpo — _Maldito ... Maldito ... Maldito ...—_ La ira de Freezer no cesaba mientras que el ser maligno estaba respirando lentamente mientras que el sello de Draenor comenzaba a brillar al rojo vivo — _¿ Que esta pasando ? —_

 _— Estúpido ... Tráeme esa alma para poder devorarla —_

 _—_ Así lo haré gran señor , así lo haré — Con suma velocidad sale a buscar a Freezer quien lo esquivaba con los brazos cruzados pero con una mirada muy seria , los puñetazos del Emisario eran mas veloces pero no lograba acertar ningún golpe — Veo que eres mas poderoso —

— Maldito , te arrepentirás de desafiar al gran Freezer — Con una poderosa patada lo lanza al suelo haciendo que el cuerpo del emisario rebota dos veces en el suelo haciendo que el emperador aterrice y con sus dedos comienza a ejecutar al ser maligno con sus ataques — Ja ja ja ja ja ¿ Donde esta tu señor ahora estúpido ? ¿ Donde esta Draenor ahora ? —

— Mi señor no perderá el tiempo con un ser tan insignificante — Con un poco mas esfuerzo y cuando lo hace este eleva su ki recuperándose casi por completo — En lo personal prefiero ser yo quien me devore tu alma pero se la entregare a mi señor —

— ¡ YA CÁLLATE ! — Con sus manos lanza una ráfaga de ki que lo arrasa todo , el poder de Freezer estaba disminuyendo mientras que el respiraba hondo tratando de tomar un poco de aire mientras las gotas de sudor caían de su frente , el ser dorado baja sus manos para tratar de concentrarse en sentir el ki del emisario pero este sale de pie mientras una descarga eléctrica rodeaba su cuerpo — Maldito ... ¿ Por que no te mueres ? —

— El maestro me concedió una aparente inmortalidad — El ser del sello en la frente abre sus palmas para crear dos esfera de ki negra con destellos rojos — Cuando acabe contigo me suplicaras que te mate — Con una gran velocidad logra clavar un codazo en la cara de Freezer quien cierra los ojos para sentir las dos esferas que quemaban su piel y es lanzado contra el cielo pero este eleva su ki deshaciendo las esferas de energía y con su velocidad trata de llegar a el pero con sus manos comienza a lanzar esferas de energía las cuales eran esquivadas por el emperador quien llega a la tierra para golpear al emisario quien lo esquivaba con suma dificultad y con una patada logra arrojarlo al suelo con tanta fuerza que este es enterrado vivo por el emisario — Una alma nueva para ti maestro —

— _Arranca su corazón —_ Draenor ya podía saborear el corazón donde estaba el alma de Freezer , el emisario cae al suelo para ver el cuerpo de Freezer y con su mano apuntando a su pecho estaba sintiendo como los latidos del emperador se deshacían en su mano — _Tráeme esa alma —_

Antes que las garras pudiera arrancar el corazón de Freezer pero este abre los ojos y sus rayos salen de sus ojos pero son esquivados por el emisario quien se da cuenta que el corte estaba en su mejilla seguido de un derrame de sangre que caía lentamente — Maldito ...— Con una poderosa patada lo arrastra por el suelo pero el se levanta mientras que la fuerza aun lo había empujado pero el emisario sale volando para castigar el cuerpo del emperador quien sentía los ardientes puñetazos que herían su cuerpo pero un Kame-Hame-Ha le golpea la espalda al emisario haciendo que este voltee para ver a la niña con el traje destrozado apuntando con sus ojos llenos de ira mientras se transformaba en super saiyajin en fase dos mientras que el emperador estaba asombrado por como la niña había sobrevivido a tal explosión

— Es esa niña —

— ¿ Creíste que me vencerías ? — La niña prepara otro Kame-Hame-Ha apuntando al emisario pero este se mueve con mas velocidad y llega a ella quien sale disparada al cielo pero el emisario llega a ella antes y con un puñetazo la lanza al suelo pero ella se levanta con suma velocidad pero el emperador del mal lo atrapa con sus manos y lo arroja al aire y ambos con poderosos ataques tratan de derribar al emisario pero este era mas veloz que ellos dos juntos — Se mueve muy rápido — El emisario se movía mas veloz que la luz pero ellos no podían distinguir donde iba a estar ya que su ki era muy grande para distinguirlo — Necesitamos igualarlo — La niña sube hasta la cima de una colina y comienza a reunir la energía de toda la galaxia , las estrellas , los planetas , los soles y todo lo que tuviera o no tuviera vida , el destello de blanco azulado metálico estaba reuniendo en sus manos — Necesito que lo distraigas por unos momentos para reunir el poder necesario —

— Esa técnica me resulta muy conocida — El emperador comienza a elevar su ki con tanta ferocidad que sale disparado contra el emisario quien bloquea los puñetazos de Freezer pero el emisario logra conectar un rodillazo con tanta fuerza que la sangre del emperador baña sus pies y con una poderosa patada lo saca volando por los aires para ser tomado por la cola y lo azota con fuerza en el suelo — Maldito ... ¡ Soy el gran Freezer ! — Con una patada lo golpea en la cara pero este no siente ningún dolor , el emperador aprieta sus dientes y con poderosos puñetazos comienza a golpear al emisario que no hacia mas que esquivarlos con facilidad

— _Necesito mas tiempo para completar mi técnica —_ Natto se da cuenta como el emperador era brutalmente castigado por los puñetazos del emisario — Resiste Freezer , resiste por favor —

El emperador del mal bloquea un puñetazo y con un codazo junto con un rodillazo logra golpear el antebrazo haciendo que el hueso seco del emisario se fisura pero no le hizo mucho daño , El ser maligno le da un derechazo con tanta fuerza haciendo que la sangre de la cara de Freezer comienza a brotar , los puñetazos seguían con fuerza pero el Changlon no soltaba el brazo del emisario quien con poderosos chocaba la cara del emperador del mal — Eres un ser maligno ¿ por que sigues peleando contra Draenor ? —

— Yo soy el que gobernare sobre los 12 universos — Un puñetazo choca contra la cara del emisario quien se suelta con fuerza y con una patada lo golpea en el estomago haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos y con suma velocidad comienza a golpear con poderosos golpes comienza a retroceder varias veces — No puedo permitir ... Que el domine todo lo que debe ser mio por derecho — Con un puñetazo se estira contra el emisario quien lo esquiva y con un puñetazo lo golpea en la cara arrojándolo al suelo y el emperador había perdido el modo Golden , Freezer se levanta pero Natto salta delante del emisario y con un poderoso Kame-Hame-Ha estelar lo ataca pero este se cubre con sus brazos para recibir el poderoso ataque de la niña , la ráfaga de ki sale desintegrando al emisario por completo mientras que Freezer estaba asombrado por el enorme poder que emanaba de la pequeña saiyajin quien había atacado con todo pero cuando el ataque cesa la luz se ve al emisario con una rodilla en el suelo mientras se sostenía el cuerpo y con su mano lanza un rayo que golpea a Natto pero Freezer lo atrapa con su mano pero el daño fue muy grande a la mano del emperador quien reúne todo su poder para pasar a la fase dorada — A pesar de ese poderoso ataque lograste debilitarlo —

— No pueden vencerme... Soy el emisario del Titan-Dios — El emisario se había puesto de pie con suma dificultad mientras respiraba y su ojo derecho cerrado — Serán devorados por la oscuridad de mi señor — El emisario sale volando pero Freezer lo retiene y con un cabezazo lo hace retroceder mientras que Natto cae por su espalda con una patada pero el la trata de golpear con tanta ferocidad pero Natto lo esquiva con dificultad y carga otro Kame-Hame-Ha que es disparado contra el emisario quien lo golpea con su mano pero Freezer aprovecha para golpear con un puñetazo el costado izquierdo del ser maligno quien lo toma del cuello a lo que Natto acierta una patada en su cuerpo haciendo que el ser oscuro suelte a Freezer quien lo ataca con ráfagas de ki pero no podían hacerlo retroceder — Estúpidos ... Estúpidos ... Soy inmortal ...—

— ¿ Aunque seas convertido en polvo ? — La pregunta le llama la atención a Natto y al emisario quien lo miraba de manera preocupante — Dime ¿ Puedes sanarte si eres convertido en nada mas que en polvo ? — Con suma velocidad , el emperador de oro sale disparado esquivando un agarre para tomarlo con una llave al cuello dejando al emisario fuera de combate y sin nada que hacer — Ahora veremos donde esta tu señor — El emperador se empieza a envolver en llamas mientras que el grito del emisario le aterraba a Natto , Freezer comienza a reír mientras que el emisario trataba de soltarse pero no podía ya que estaba agarrado muy bien , la cola del emperador sostenía la única mano libre mientras que Natto estaba inmóvil pero ella no podía creer que su amigo se estaba sacrificando para detener al emisario de Draenor — Ja ja ja ja ja Dime ¿ donde esta tu señor ? —

— Esto es una locura — El emisario se trataba de soltar pero no podía ya que estaba muy debilitado — Si fallas te habrías matado por nada —

— ¿ Eso importa ? — El ser maligno no podía soltarse ya que al moverse se resbalaba del suelo pero Natto se transforma en super saiyajin y con una onda de ki le ayuda a regenerar la energia — Eres la saiyajin mas poderosa que eh visto —

— Cuídate amigo mio — La lagrima cae del rostro de Natto mientras que Freezer sonreia y con un grito se envuelve en un remolino destruyéndose con el emisario

 **Continuara**


	40. El Juicio a los Dioses Parte I

**El Juicio a los Dioses parte I**

Los 12 meses después de la derrota del emisario habían pasado , Natto quien regresaba a la tierra después de la dura pelea le había confesado todo a su padre y a su tío Vegeta quienes estaban un tanto de su historia y no podían creer lo que las palabras de la pequeña saiyajin había cumplido los 8 años pero no había dejado de entrenar para volverse mas fuerte — Tío Vegeta ¿ Por que no puedo superar la fase de super saiyajin 2 ? —

— PSS Eso es lo que menos te debe preocupar — Vegeta desciende volviendo a su estado base mientras este sacaba una semilla del ermitaño y se lo arroja a la niña quien se la mete en la boca y con unas mordidas logra tragarla para recuperar su energía — Para ser un insecto eres bastante fuerte —

— Aun no es mi limite ... Falta mucho para eso —

— Me lo imagino — Los dos sienten el ki del super saiyajin de traje naranja desciende tanto pero sus ojos , cejas y cabellera se vuelven luz y este se levanta con un pilar de luz — _Maldito insecto —_

— Mi papá es muy poderoso —

— No me extraña que tu hayas peleado contra un ser tan poderoso si venia por parte de Draenor — Vegeta se pone de pie y sale volando para ver a Goku quien estaba agotado — ¿ Aun no insecto ? —

— Lo siento Vegeta pero aun me cuesta mucho mantener esta fase ... Y la perdida de energía es enorme — El saiyajin levanta la mirada para ver una semilla del ermitaño y al comerla se vuelve a recuperar pero al sentir una presencia ven bajar a Wiss con su nuevo dios destructor — Wiss ¿ Que estas haciendo aquí ? —

— El nuevo dios destructor ha venido a visitar a los guardianes del universo 7 — El ángel mira a la niña quien le habia echo frente a un emisario de Draenor — El dios Vokka ha venido a verlos y lo tuve que decirle casi todo —

— Es un placer ... Saiyajin — Era un dios muy similar a Bills pero su hocico era mas flaco , sus ojos eran verde esmeralda , una cola corta como la de Champa , la vestimenta igual a la de Bills pero con azul en lugar de celeste , su aspecto serio lo hacia muy temible pero sus orejas puntiagudas estaban echadas hacia atrás y con un color piel trigeña pero tenia un colgante de circulo de color verde agua con algunos rayos amarillos — Eh sabido de buena fuente que lucharon contra el mismo Draenor y que mi predecesor fue quien lo encerró en una joya —

— Así es , uso una técnica mortal para poder encerrarlo — El ángel aun recordaba ese día como si hubiera sido ayer , en su interior sabia que el había echo lo correcto a pesar de no ser su estilo y de que el jamas hizo nada por nadie si no es por beneficio propio — Disculpa Wiss ¿ Cuando podemos entrenar contigo de nuevo ? —

— Lo siento muchachos pero el nuevo dios de la destrucción no es tan flexible como el Sr Bills que en paz descanse por los siglos —

— Podemos ir a visitarlo al mas alla —

— No seas tonto Kakarotto , un ser como Bills no va al cielo ni al infierno — El saiyajin de traje naranja se cruza de brazos mientras que Wiss lo miraba

— Lo que dice Vegeta es verdad — Wiss golpea con fuerza su bastón contra el suelo para que salga una burbuja mostrando una especie de zona nocturna cubierta de estrellas donde las deidades caídas de los 18 universos son llevados para descansar , mientras que Goku y Vegeta veían a Bills sentado en una montaña meditando mientras que se ve una especie de ki invisible pero muy poderoso — Ademas estando muertos pueden seguir entrenando y rompiendo sus limites —

— ¿ Asi que ese es mi antecesor eh ? — El nuevo dios lo mira pero este tenia los ojos cerrados — No se ve muy poderoso pero si me lo enfrentara podría vencerlo —

— Lo dudo mucho — Wiss golpea su bastón y la burbuja desaparece — El poder del Sr Bills era muy elevado , tanto que fue capaz de derrotar a los dioses de los 11 universos el solo , con complicación pero los supero ... Solo Quitela estaba a pocos pasos de el Sr Bills —

— Entonces me volveré mas fuerte —

— Esa es la actitud — Natto se daba cuenta que Wiss parecía estar muy serio y callado como para ser el tipo que siempre era alegre , el ángel que guiaba al dios Vokka quien la mira pero simplemente la ignora como es de costumbre por lo que ambos se envuelven en su whips para despedirse y Natto asombrada queda completamente confundida

— ¡ Papá ! — La voz de Gohan la saca del trance mientras que Goku y Vegeta ven como el llegaba con los almuerzos mientras que Vegeta tragaba saliva al sentir ese suave aroma , detrás del híbrido , Goten y Trunks llegaban con mas cajas empacadas — Sabíamos que estarían entrenando por eso les trajimos algo para comer —

— Gracias hijo — El saiyajin de traje naranja tiende una manta en el suelo mientras que Vegeta abre la caja para ver esos camarones perfectamente dorados con arroz frito y su saliva le recorría la boca — Buen provecho — Los dos comenzaron a comer con gran velocidad mientras que Vegeta tomaba los palillos llevándose consigo los camarones a la boca mientras que Goku comia el arroz y al voltear al ver el plato de carne comienza a pinchar y llevarlo a su boca mientras que Natto no estaba muy centrada — ¿ Natto ? ¿ Que te sucede ? —

— Nada — Con gran tranquilidad , la niña saiyajin comienza a comer mientras que se da cuenta que los calamares que hacia su madre estaba en la lista de platillos — Gracias mamá — Ella se imagina a su madre cocinando los calamares para ella

— Ah , estuvo delicioso — Vegeta le da un ultimo sorbo a su bebida y exhala el aire fresco de sus pulmones — Bueno ya que hemos comido podremos seguir entrenando — El saiyajin de azul se levanta mientras que Goku lo miraba extrañado — ¿ A donde vas Vegeta ? —

— Ya estoy harto de ti Kakarotto , por eso me voy — Sin atreverse a mirar a su rival comienza a levitar — Trunks , vamos — El hijo de Vegeta asiente con la cabeza y eleva su ki para seguir a su padre mientras la familia Son estaban confundidos — _Maldito insecto , se que lograste perfeccionar la doctrina egoísta —_

 _Flash Back_

Goku estaba peleando contra Jiren quien lo golpeaba con poderosos puñetazos mientras que el saiyajin retrocedía pero antes del ultimo golpe , Goku desaparece y comienza a despertar el Migatte no Gokui para empezar a perfeccionarlo

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Vegeta solo volaba callado mientras que su hijo lo miraba intrigado para perderse en el firmamento , Natto se levanta y se transforma en super saiyajin mientras que Goku estaba tranquilo meditando , Gohan y Goten decidieron dejarlos entrenar en paz pero cuando el saiyajin levanta su mano lanza una esfera de ki a su hija quien lo golpea con su mano derecha haciéndola detonar al partirla con un puñetazo , Natto sale volando para golpear a Goku quien lo esquiva solo moviendo la cabeza esquivando los golpes de la niña quien comienza a aumentar la velocidad de sus golpes pero no lograba acertar uno solo y al saltar hacia atrás lanza un Kame-Hame-Ha pero Goku simplemente lo desvía al cielo con su ki , la joven se detiene en seco y Goku abre los ojos para sentir un ki maligno y al mirar el cielo ve como cae una especie de criatura alada de piel negra y escamosa , sus pies tenían unos dedos similar a los del emperador , sus orejas eran de murciélago y sus ojos negros de pupilas rojas — ¿ Aun sigues con vida ? —

— ¿ Acaso creíste que una niña como tu me derrotaría ? No me hagas reír — El emisario baja al suelo pero su cuerpo se veía descarnado y quemado — Párate a pensar y te darás cuenta que eres un simple humano contra un ser inmortal —

— Ahora vengare la muerte de mi amigo — Natto se transforma en super saiyajin dos y sale volando contra el ser maligno quien la toma del cuello y la azota al suelo para lanzar un rayo pero Goku coloca su mano entre los dos , para pararse serio contra el — Papá —

— Deja que yo pelee Natto — El emisario da un escupitajo lleno de sangre — Veo que tienes un ki muy grande pero vete de aqui por que no tiene sentido que peleemos —

— No creo ... Eres el enemigo de Draenor —

— ¡ Draenor ! — El emisario sale volando contra Goku para golpearlo con un puñetazo en la cara pero Goku se transforma en super saiyajin dios azul y con un puñetazo en el estomago lo golpea con fuerza haciendo retroceder al ser maligno quien se sostenía el estomago — Te di una oportunidad de que te vayas —

— Supongo que el señor ya esta acabando su trabajo — Goku comienza a sospechar mientras que Natto estaba confundida — Pero quiero acabarte con mis propias manos — Con gran velocidad sale contra el saiyajin quien bloqueaba todos los golpes pero el emisario se estaba descarnando por la velocidad y con un puñetazo lo lanza contra las montañas pero el emisario salta hacia al aire y comienza a atacar con una ráfaga de ki pero el guerrero de naranja lo esquivaba con suma velocidad — ¡ Debo destruirte con mis propias manos ! — Con sus manos crea una esfera de ki suficiente para destruir un planeta pero con un Kame-Hame-Ha lo saca del planeta haciendo que detone en el espacio iluminando la parte del vació , el emisario completamente enfadado sale volando contra el pero Goku simplemente lo esquivaba y el ser es golpeado con un puñetazo tan poderoso que la onda de choque sale por su espalda — Insolente ... Insensato ... Mi muerte no cambiara nada — Con suma dificultad se pone de pie y hace explotar su ki para salir a pelear contra Goku quien se vuelve a elevar su ki con gran velocidad — Gloria y sangre a Draenor — Una ráfaga de ki morada lo destruye desde lejos mientras que Goku vuelve a su estado base para ver a Vegeta quien estaba enfadado con Goku

— Bah , eres un tonto Kakarotto — Vegeta baja al suelo mientras que el emisario retrocedía — Dime insecto ¿ que planeas hacer para volver a traer a Draenor ? —

— ¿ Yo ? Nada ... Mi misión ya esta echa y ustedes fueron ... Las piezas ... Claves ... — Su sello en la frente comienza a incendiarse y Vegeta lo mira sorprendido mientras que el grito de placer y risa de dolor se hacia notar de la boca del emisario — Ahora ... ¡ Mi señor imperara ! — El príncipe saiyajin lanza una esfera de energía que destruye el cuerpo del ser maligno quien explota en cientos de pedazos

— No era necesario asesinarlo Vegeta —

— Bah , no necesito tus pretextos Kakarotto — Una poderosa ráfaga de aire le llama la atención a los saiyajin para ver caer a Wiss y al dios Vokka caer del cielo , el dios no se movía por las heridas mientras que Wiss se arrastraba por el suelo , Goku y Natto se apresuran a cargar a Wiss , Vegeta cargaba al dios para hacerlo reaccionar pero la niña saca una semilla del ermitaño para dárselo al ángel de cabellos blancos quien abre los ojos para tomar a Goku y acercarlo a su boca y el saiyajin apenas podía entenderlo — ¿ Que dice Kakarotto ? —

— Draenor ... Draenor sera liberado — La cara de Goku empalideció con las palabras de Wiss quien se vuelve a desmayar producto de las heridas provocadas por un enemigo misterioso , el saiyajin de traje naranja nota una especie de llamas negras que aun emanaba de su cuerpo

— ¡¿ Que ?! — El saiyajin le deja el cuerpo a Natto para que lo lleve al templo sagrado de Kami sama mientras que Goku sacaba el botón que le había dado Zeno-sama y el rival coloca su mano en el hombro de Goku , el saiyajin aprieta el botón para que los dos sean llevados al templo Kai donde se ve que estaba completamente en ruinas y las llamas del fuego maligno habían consumido todo — ¡¿ Que demonios ?! — Los dos escucharon una voz demoníaca y muy grave que le hizo erizar la piel a los dos

— ¡ Vivo una vez mas ! —

 **Continuara**


	41. El Juicio a los Dioses parte II

**El Juicio a los Dioses parte II**

Los saiyajin miraban como la figura de Draenor quien estaba mirando sus manos mientras reía con esa risa maniática , Goku y Vegeta se transforman en super saiyajin azul mirando al señor de la destrucción — Vaya pero si son los insectos que me desafiaron — Con solo dar un paso el suelo se comienza a agrietarse con sus pasos , el ki de Draenor era tan elevado que las rocas se desprendían volviéndose polvo a centimetros de su piel — ¿ Donde estan los otros insectos que osaron desafiar mi poder ? —

— Dejalos fuera de esto — Vegeta sale volando intentando golpear a Draenor pero este simplemente no sentía dolor de los puñetazos del príncipe quien le arroja una esfera de ki a la cara explotando peor la sonrisa del Titan seguia como si nada , Vegeta eleva mas su ki para juntar sus manos pero el ser maligno se deslizo con mas velocidad y le golpea con un gancho al estomago haciendo que este caiga de rodillas , con su cola lo golpea en la cara y lo arroja contra las columnas de piedra enterrándolo vivo por lo que Goku comienza a atacar al ser maligno quien se quedaba quieto mientras recibia los golpes pero este lo toma del cuello mientras que el saiyajin lo miraba a esos ojos negros como la noche

— Sabes cuantas horas eh soñado con este momento y lo planeo disfrutar — Con su fuerza comienza a apretar el cuello de Goku quien le da puñetazos en la cara pero este seguia como si nada — Ahora soy libre ... De MATARTE — El ser maligno comienza a apretar mas el cuello del saiyajin pero una poderosa onda de choque golpea su espalda y al voltear ve a Vegeta con la cara rota y el hilo de sangre cayendo de su frente atravesando sus ojos y finalmente terminando en el suelo , su cuerpo mostraba rasguños y la mejilla derecha estaba morada por el golpe — Voy a disfrutar desgarrando tu alma en un eterno tormento — Este se desliza dándole la espalda a Vegete y con su mano libre le da un revés de puño a los ojos del saiyajin mientras que el de traje naranja trataba de soltarse pero no podía , el príncipe se levanta con gran velocidad esquivando el golpe del Titan quien lo golpea en el estomago con su cola haciendo que la armadura de Vegeta se empiece a quebrar , el saiyajin se sostenía el golpe con sus manos pero al ver que venia otro latigazo lo esquiva saltando hacia arriba pero Draenor lo estaba esperando y con su mano izquierda lo golpea con un puñetazo tan potente que lo arroja al suelo haciendo que su cuerpo rebote en el suelo , Goku le da una patada en la cara que no le hace nada — Pierdes tu tiempo mortal ... No podras soltarte — Sin pensarlo dos veces coloca los dedos en su frente soltandose del agarre del ser maligno para auxiliar a su rival pero antes de llegar el de negro lo intercepta — No voy a dejar que lo ayudes —

— Entonces tendré que atacarte para que te muevas —

— Jajajajaja ¿ De verdad crees poder ganarme ? — El saiyajin usa el Zansoken para distraer al ser de negro pero este se desliza al cuerpo de Vegeta y le pisa la cabeza apretando la nuca con sus dedos — Esa técnica no te sirve de nada — Las copias de Goku lo comienzan a atacar pero este no se movía — Muere ... Mortal ...— Al levantar su dedo carga una pequeña esfera de ki maligno pero el príncipe lo patea hacia arriba haciendo que el ataque sea desviado hacia arriba pero Goku le aparece por detrás llevándose consigo a Draenor liberando a Vegeta , los dos aparecen en el vació del espacio , el saiyajin lo suelta y desaparece dejando caer al ser oscuro , al aparecer ve a su rival quien se ponía de pie , los dos se incorporan para ver una especie de destello de donde salia el ser infernal — Un digno intento pero inútil — Ambos saiyajin se transforman pero el de azul siente un fuerte dolor en su abdomen mientras que se veía como algo sobresalía por su piel — Oh parece que no me fije y te rompí las costillas —

— Silencio insecto ... ¡ Los saiyajin somos una familia de guerreros no nos provoques ! —

— ¿ Que tanto resistirás cuando te rompa todos los huesos ? — Sin pensarlo dos veces , el saiyajin eleva su ki para atacar con fuerza al Titan de la destrucción pero este lo toma del brazo y lo azota con fuerza en el suelo , con su pie trata de pisar el cuerpo del saiyajin pero Goku logra golpearlo en la cara del ser maligno quien lo golpea con una patada arrojándolo contra los escombros del castillo de Zeno-sama , el príncipe se levanta para golpear con un gancho el mentón de Draenor quien le da un cabezazo inclinando el cuerpo de Vegeta hacia atrás para darle un poderoso puñetazo en el estomago haciendo caer al príncipe saiyajin — ¿ Con que ... Son una raza de guerreros ? Jajajajaja no me hagas reír — Un poderoso Kame-Hame-Ha golpea la espalda de Draenor pero este lanza unos rayos de sus ojos por lo que Goku se cubre con sus brazos haciendo que este explote y cuando la pantalla de humo se asiente se da cuenta que solo le quedaba sus pantalones y su camisa azul , sus muñequeras estaban echo polvo — Ustedes no se dan por vencido a pesar de estar en presencia de la superioridad —

— ¡ Ya cállate ! — El saiyajin sale volando para golpear a Draenor con un canto de mano pero este impacta en su cien derecha sin efecto , Goku salta hacia atrás y lanza un Kienzan que se destruye al impactar contra su piel — Maldición ... Maldición ...— Sin pensarlo dos veces , comienza a combinar el kaioken X20 por lo que sale volando contra el ser maligno pero Vegeta comienza a liberar su ki en super saiyajin perfecto , sus pupilas se volvieron azules y al levantar su mano lanza una ráfaga contra sus ojos haciendo dar varios pasos hacia atrás — Draenor ... Nosotros te venceremos —

— Supongo que abras pensado en algo ¿ verdad Kakarotto ? —

— Lo siento Vegeta pero aun estoy pensando —

— Eres un inútil — Con una sonrisa mira a su compañero pero al voltear ve a Draenor quien estaba sonriendo debido a que estaba confiado de su poder — Peleemos con todo lo que tenemos —

— Siempre sera así —

Los dos elevan su ki con todo lo que tenían mientras que Draenor estaba parado como si nada , los dos salen volando mientras recordaban cuando lucharon contra Jiren , los dos saiyajin se mezclaban tratando de sobrepasar al otro , el ser oscuro bloqueaba los puñetazos de ambos pero Goku se desliza por detrás y golpea su nuca llamando la atención del Draenor quien voltea pero Vegeta lo golpea con un puñetazo en el estomago , el saiyajin de camisa azul lo toma de la cola y lo arroja lejos de ellos pero ambos lo trataron de golpear con sus puñetazos pero la velocidad de Draenor era sumamente superior , el ser maligno los toma del cuello y les hace chocar las cabezas pero Goku desaparece dejando a Vegeta peleando frente a frente con Draenor quien lo bloqueaba con suma velocidad para atrapar las muñecas del saiyajin y Goku aprovecha la guardia abierta del señor oscuro para golpear con una patada en su estomago tan potente que le hace apretar sus dientes y Vegete soltándose logrando acertar un puñetazo tan potente que lo hace pestañear , ambos caen de lado a lado y salen disparado contra el cuerpo de Draenor arrastrando sus pies que va dejando zanjas formadas por sus pies pero Goku y Vegeta dan mas poder aumentando la fuerza haciendo que el ser maligno eleve su ki sacando a los saiyajin de su cuerpo — Es cierto ... Se han vuelto potentes ... pero para igualar las cosas ... Usare el 5% de mi poder — Ambos guerreros se asombran al escuchar las palabras del ser pero Goku se pone firme aumentando mas su ki acompañado por Vegeta — Que comience el juego — Los dos salen volando pero el de traje naranja desaparece y Vegeta logra acertar un puñetazo pero la zarpa del ser maligno lo atrapa y lo azota contra el suelo pero Goku aparece por detrás para recibir un codazo del ser pero este desaparece y Vegeta salta preparando una carga de energía — ¿ Aun intentan seguir peleando ? — La carga es lanzada contra el ser maligno quien lo desvía con un solo golpe pero al escuchar el grito de Goku quien lanza un poderoso Kame-Hame-Ha pero con sus dos manos lo trata de retener y Vegeta lo patea por la espalda distrayendo al ser de negro quien lo mira golpeando a Vegeta con su cola pero Goku lanza mas poder — No pueden vencerme soy invencible — Con sus garras parte por la mitad el ataque del saiyajin quien no estaba y por detrás golpea las piernas de Draenor quien gira en el aire y se desliza contra Goku con un puñetazo y lanzado contra el suelo pero Vegeta salta hacia arriba mientras lanzaba potentes ráfagas de energía pero Draenor los esquivaba con su brazo golpeándolos haciendo que vayan a cualquier lado , el saiyajin cae en picada con una patada pero el ser oscuro lo esquiva para deslizarse con un planchazo en la cara de Vegeta quien es tomado por el cuello con su cola mientras que un dedo mostraba un pequeño destello negro — Diria que me gustaría que fueras mi soldado en el ejercito de Draenor ... Pero estaría mintiendo — Una poderosa patada le llama la atención y Vegeta logra dar una poderosa patada en la entre pierna del ser maligno haciendo que lo suelte y con otra patada lo golpea en la cara pero ambos saiyajin saltan hacia atras tomando aire

— Kakarotto , este tipo es muy poderoso —

— Lo se Vegeta , si no hacemos algo ... Tendremos muchos problemas — El Titan oscuro solo caminaba hacia ellos mientras que Goku comienza a liberar su ki y Vegeta estaba imaginando volver a ver al Migate no gokui pero este los abre y libera una gran manta de ki azul y sus pupilas se volvieron azul zafiro — Es la hora Vegeta —

— Pènse que usarías la doctrina egoísta ... Pero veo que eres un inútil — Draenor se pone serio al ver a Goku quien estaba serio mirando sus ojos

— ¿ Doctrina egoísta ? Ya veo ... Con que el insecto saiyajin logró llegar al nivel de los dioses — El ser maligno se da cuenta que esa no era la forma de la que hablaban — Pero veo que solo sintiéndote acorralado puedes liberar tu poder ... ¿ Por que no lo intentamos ? — Los dos se sorprenden pero el ser oscuro aparece para golpear a Vegeta y dejando a su archi enemigo a los ojos — ¿ Por que me tienes miedo ? ¿ Solo por que temes ver las cosas a través de mis ojos ? —

— No me interesa ver las cosas como tu — Este eleva su ki mientras que Vegeta trataba de ponerse de pie pero estaba muy aturdido — Por que un ser tan despreciable como tu no debería seguir viviendo — Los poderosos puñetazos del saiyajin lo golpeaban con tal puntería pero este no sentía ningún dolor , con un puñetazo en la cara lo lanza contra el aire pero lo toma del pie y lo acerca para darle un rodillazo y codazo al mismo tiempo en el estomago y la espalda haciendo que la sangre salga por su boca pero este lo patea en la cara — Maldito... — Con otra patada lo golpea entre los ojos pero Draenor lo golpea con su cola en la espalda lanzandolo al cielo para caer con una patada en el estomago lanzando su cuerpo al suelo , el Titan cae con una gran velocidad apastando su pecho con su pie y el grito del saiyajin no se hizo esperar

— ¿ Por que no usas ese poder especial eh ? ¿ Por que me obligas a que te mate ? — Con un pisotón mas fuerte lo hace que se enfade — Usa ese poder ... Por que si no lo haces te voy a romper todo el cuerpo y luego ...— El ser lo toma de la cabeza y lo coloca a la altura de sus ojos — Gozare devorando tu alma — El saiyajin le da un puñetazo en la cara pero no le hizo nada — Y luego condenare a tu esposa Milk... — El saiyajin abre los ojos frunciendo el ceño — Tu hijo Gohan ... Goten ... Y tu hija Natto ... Para la pequeña tengo un destino peor que la muerte — El saiyajin escucha la pequeña risa de su hija — Sera el juguete de mis soldados ... Cuando acaben con ella no sera mas que un trozo de carne ...—

— ¡ NOOOOO ! — Esas palabras hacen que el poder de Goku detone en una ráfaga de energía para golpear en la cara a ser oscuro con tanta fuerza que un hilo de sangre comienza a caer de su labio — ¡ NO TE LO PERMITIRÉ ! —

 **Continuara**


	42. El Juicio a los Dioses parte III

**El Juicio a los Dioses parte III**

Goku no podía dejar de liberar su ki producto de la ira que le había ocasionado las palabras de Draenor , con sus puños pero este eran fácilmente esquivados pero su aura de super saiyajin dios azul se estaba volviendo igual que el estado de Vegeta , el príncipe logra levantar la mirada para darse cuenta de que su rival y único amigo había alcanzado ese estado por lo que elevando su decide pasar a la transformación perfecta — Ja ja ja ja hubiera sido mejor para ustedes morir sin revelarse pero son muy tercos ... Los felicito por que eso es lo que haría un verdadero guerrero — Con paso decidido y pulso acelerado , ambos guerreros deciden hacerle frente al poderoso ser , sin que el supiera una poderosa lluvia de ataques mientras que ambos saiyajin con su mirada fría y seria atacan volando al ser maligno quien los detiene con suma facilidad , con su mano abierta estaba decidido a acabar con ambos saiyajin quienes estaban a su merced — Un momento de dolor breve y estarán acabados — Tras parpadear se da cuenta que los guerreros tenían a su lado a un guerrero de piel morada con tonalidad muy seria — Vaya , otra sabandija dispuesta morir —

— Justice Flash — Al voltear ve al guerrero Toppo apuntando a su cuerpo dando certeros golpes que no le hacían daño alguno — Monstruo infernal , hemos venido a destruirte en nombre de la justicia —

— ¿ Por que te escondes ... Jiren ? — Todos los presentes quedaron atónitos al escuchar como Draenor había llamado al guerrero mas fuerte por su nombre , mientras que con los pasos firmes , el extraterrestre de ojos negros y grandes le hacia frente a la maldad — Te haz vuelto poderoso desde que nos vimos por ultima ver ...¿ Acaso no recuerdas ... Niño ? —

Goku asombrado se da cuenta de la verdad , que aquel ser maligno que había destruido la aldea de Jiren , había matado a sus padres y desintegrado a sus camaradas era el mismo Draenor en persona — No puede ser ... Tu eres el villano que dejo a Jiren sin hogar ¿ verdad ? Confiesa —

— ¿ Para que negar la realidad ? — El ser se ve rodeado por los mejores guerreros que el universo podía dar , su sonrisa siniestra se mostraba en su cara como un lobo saboreando su presa moribunda — Aunque debo admitir que al estar encerrado por tanto tiempo me eh vuelto descuidado ... Al dejar un testigo vivo me di cuenta que corrí un gran riesgo aunque sea un niño estúpido — Todos los presentes estaban muy serios y Jiren sentía la furia que corría por su sangre , mientras apretaba sus puños escuchando esa carcajada burlona que le traía recuerdos negros y amargos — Y ese mocoso creció para desafiar mi poderío pero sus poderes eran insignificantes comparados con los míos , aun estando en estado de hinbernación —

— Pues ahora Jiren es mucho mas poderoso que antes y entre todos acabaremos contigo en nombre de la justicia de los 18 universos —

— Oh ¿ acabar conmigo ? ¿ Escuche bien ? ¿ Van a acabar conmigo ? — Todos los guerreros estaban muy serios con su máximo poder de fuera pero aun así no eran rival para Draenor cuyo poder era descomunal — Supongo que esta es la parte de su plan perfecto en la que rebelo un detalle muy importante que les arruina el espíritu de pelea a todos ustedes alimañas — Goku nervioso mientras que Jiren odiando al ser que le arrebató todo en su vida y Vegeta con la misma seriedad de Hit se preparan para lo que sea — Aun estoy dormido — La sorpresa les hizo recorrer un escalofríos a todos incluso a Jiren quien volvia recordar lo que le paso hace tiempo — Mi cuerpo se encuentra en un lugar donde no llega ni la luz , donde las almas se pierden en el tiempo ... Donde ni los inmortales sobreviven y cuando despierte sera el final de todo como lo conocen —

— NO TE DEJAREMOS DRAENOR —

— Valientes palabras saiyajin — El ser mira Goku quien estaba muy enfadado — Pero tu eres mi principal enemigo , la causa de que mis planes se retrasen momentáneamente — El guerrero de traje naranja lo tenia en su mira preparado para en cualquier momento salir a luchar — Lo mas divertido de todo esto es que los mejores guerreros que los 18 universos pueda ofrecer siguen siendo unos estúpidos — Vegeta serio aprieta los puños mientras que la pesada y helada aura de super saiyajin azul perfecto recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo — Ah pesar de superarme en numero no logran superarme en poder por que mi poder es infinito y eterno... Yo soy infinito ... yo soy la maldad reencarnada ... Yo soy Draenor , señor de las fuerzas oscuras y el devorador de maldad —

— Ya deja de decir tonterías ...¡ Toma ! —

— ¡ No lo hagas Vegeta ! — Con una velocidad increíble el ser oscuro logra detener el puñetazo del principe quien comienza a lanzar ataques contra su cara con su unica mano libre pero sin pensarlo dos veces , el ser maligno lo lanza contra Toppo quien lo atrapa y extiende su mano lanzando un ataque de Hakai que es detenido por la mano del maligno , Hit simplemente se concentra en los movimientos de Draenor quien parpadea para sentir un golpe del legendario asesino — _Ya veo , los poderes de Hit han crecido de una manera descontrolada ... Se siente que apenas puede mantenerlos bajo control —_ Los saltos del legendario asesino no lograban hacerle ningun daño al ser oscuro quien sentia los puñetazos sin sentir efecto alguno pero al lograr darse cuenta del truco de Hit logra planificar una forma de contra restar su ataque — ¡ Draenor ! — La vista del oscuro voltea para ver a Goku y Jiren preparados para lanzar sus ataques y con un disparo rápido logran distraer al señor oscuro quien con su mano detiene a los guerreros

— Por la justicia , Por la paz , por la verdad debemos detenerte — Toppo logra deslizarse hacia tomándolo en un apretón como lo había echo con Goku mientras que Vegeta le hacia frente con un gancho apuntando a su estomago y Hit con una patada apuntando a su cara — Te romperé todos los huesos —

— Veremos — Con su mano apunta a Vegeta lanza un rayo a su pecho y con sus ojos apunta a Hit sacando a volar al asesino , el ser oscuro logra darle un cabezazo a Toppo quien lo suelta para tomarse la cara , Draenor despide una sonrisa maligna y con una patada al estomago lo deja completamente fuera de combate mientras que Jire flota lentamente para hacerle frente y con su mano lanza una esfera de ki que rebota en el cuerpo de Draenor , el de piel gris lo miraba muy serio y con una gran velocidad logra acertarle un puñetazo a la cara que no le hizo ningún rasguño , solo la sonrisa burlona del maligno — ¿ De verdad crees poder ganarme ? — Con un puñetazo lo golpea en la garganta dejando a Jiren con una rodilla en el suelo mientras se sostenía la garganta — No importa lo que hagas , no importa cuanto entrenes y no importa lo que medites ... Jamas podrás ganarme a mi — Con una patada lo arrastra por el suelo mientras que Hit mira a Goku quien le asiente con la cabeza , ambos salen volando a gran velocidad para intercambiar los golpes con el ser oscuro quien solo lo esquivaba con velocidad pero Hit estaba muy serio por lo que lanza su descarga contra Draenor dejando congelado en una burbuja de tiempo al ser oscuro quien no se podía mover — ¿ Que especie de truco es este ? —

— Acaba con el ahora — Goku veía como Hit tenia atrapado a Draenor y con un Kame-Hame-Ha logra acertar el golpe en el cuerpo del oscuro quien suelta un grito de ira , Vegeta levanta la cabeza del suelo para ver a Goku sosteniendo el Kame-Hame-Ha

— ¡ Resplandor final ! — La poderosa onda de energía sale disparada dando en el blanco mientras que Vegeta usaba todo su poder — Vete al infierno — El saiyajin de armadura aumenta mas su poder , Toppo logra ponerse de pie lanzando su Justice Flash mientras que Jiren miraba con odio y levantando su mano lanza un rayo de color rojizo

— Supongo que solo basta eso para derrotar a Draenor — Al mirar todos sobre el pilar de escombros ven a Golden Freezer con una sonrisa y con su mano haciendo una esfera de ki maligna apuntando a ellos — Aunque creo que la ayuda del gran Freezer les dará mas oportunidad — Sin parpadear logra cambiar la trayectoria del ataque sumándose a la batalla pero Hit ya no podía retener mas al ser oscuro quien se empieza a reir con una voz muy grave

— Creo que ya es hora de dejar de fingir — Todos abren los ojos de sorpresa y al elevar su ki se libera del ataque de sus enemigos — Ya veo ... ¿ Tu eres el tal Freezer ? —

— Vaya no te conozco pero tienes la fortuna de conocer al gran Freezer —

— Por su puesto — El ser se teletransporta hasta donde estaba el emperador un poco sorprendido — Tu fuiste quien mato a uno de mis emisarios — El emperador se sorprende al recordar esa batalla con Natto la hija de Goku , el saiyajin trata de tomarlo por sorpresa y Draenor lo azota con su cola en la cara lanzando su cuerpo al suelo — Que alimaña tan molesta — Freezer solo se mantenía esa mirada seria y fría — Dime ¿ te gustaría ser el ser mas poderoso del universo ? Piensa en esto ... Tus sueños se podrían realizar si te inclinas ante mi —

— ¿ Acaso estas tratando de proponerme una alianza ? —

— No , mataste mi emisario ... Ahora tu seras mi nuevo emisario y me traerás las almas de los seres malignos para que sean devoradas por mi —

— Insolente — El emperador del mal comienza a lanzar rayos de su mano tratando de ejecutar a Draenor con sus ataques que explotan en su cuerpo — Maldito ... Nadie me da ordenes —

— ¿ Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer ? — El emperador trata de golpearlo con un puñetazo pero el ser oscuro lo atrapa con su mano y lo arroja contra Goku y Jiren quienes lo miraban de manera muy seria — Ustedes basuras son los unico que se rehúsan al poder de Draenor —

— Jamas seremos tus esclavos Draenor — Goku sale volando para golpear al ser maligno quien lo esquivaba , Vegeta y Hit se suman a la batalla y aun así lograba esquivarlo como si nada , Jiren y Toppo se suman a la pelea pero Freezer estaba en su ira máxima , el emperador sentía la humillación al golpear el suelo con un puñetazo varias veces y al mirar a Draenor recordaba la humillación de como el gobernaría su universo y tendría que ser su sirviente , el odio lo llenaba de rabia y de sus ojos salían un destello rojo pálido lo que le llamo la atención al ser maligno — ¿ Que es eso ? — El emperador estaba llenando su corazón de ira y de rabia , sus poderes se estaban desbordando mientras que su masa muscular estaba creciendo , Goku se paralizó al sentir el enorme poder de Freezer — Tiene un poder extraordinario —

— Yo soy Freezer ... Nadie puede darme ordenes ... No puedo ser esclavo ni sirviente de nadie — El señor de la oscuridad eleva su ki quitándose a sus enemigos quienes caen al suelo lastimados pero mientras que el ser maligno descendía , las rocas del suelo se volvían polvo mientras que la maldad se acercaba — Yo soy Freezer ... ¡ Yo soy Freezer ! ... ¡ YO SOY EL GRAN EMPERADOR FREEZER ! — Con una gran velocidad logra darle un derechazo a la cara de Draenor quien mueve la cara al lado izquierdo , con gran velocidad da un izquierdazo haciendo que la cara del ser se moviera a la derecha pero el emperador lanzaba puñetazos contra el ser oscuro quien no hacia nada para defenderse

— Ese es todo tu poder ... Vaya ... Que decepcionante —

—¡¿ Que ?! ¡¿ Que dijiste ?! — El emperador da un salto hacia atrás y con su mano le lanza una esfera de ki que no le hizo nada , Draenor solo caminaba viendo como los ataques impactaban contra su pecho , el ser oscuro sale corriendo para tomarlo de la cara y estamparlo contra el suelo mientras que el emperador soltaba gritos de dolor

— ¿ Donde están esas ganas de pelear contra mi ? ¿ Te haces llamar emperador ? Que patético — Al levantarlo de la cara le da un puñetazo en el pecho y lo lanza por los aires para dejar salir una sonrisa maligna y con su mano crea una esfera de ki apuntando al cuerpo de Freezer — Muere — Al lanzar el ataque , Goku usa la teletransportacion para atrapar a Freezer haciendo que la esfera de energía golpee contra una estrella detonando y eliminando varias galaxias , Goku coloca el cuerpo del emperador en el suelo por lo que la usa nuevamente para llegar a donde estaba el ser maligno quien sonreía y Goku eleva todo su ki — ¿ Tu también quieres morir ? — Goku no dijo nada por lo que sale volando contra el ser maligno golpeando a Draenor con un puñetazo en la cara que no le hizo nada — ¿ Por que no aceptas la realidad ? ¿ Por que sigues luchando ? — Con un puñetazo logra poner de rodillas al saiyajin quien se sostenía el estomago — Tu eres la única basura que se interpone en mi camino — Con su cola enrollada en el cuello de Goku lo hace levantarse — Si tus compatriotas hubieran sido mas valientes y fuertes pudieron divertirme un poco mas — Dos bolas de energia impactan en su espalda , al voltear ve a Vegeta y Jiren quienes le hacen frente pero Draenor no soltaba al saiyajin por lo que ambos guerreros deciden hacerle frente , mientras que Toppo y Hit cargaban sus ataques que disparan uno de izquierda y otro de derecha impactando en su cuerpo pero no le hace nada , Freezer salta al aire creando un disco cortante apuntando a la cola de Draenor dando un golpe cortante que separa parte de la cola del cuerpo de Draenor — ¡ Tu ! — El ser oscuro voltea para ver a Freezer quien respiraba enfadado — Tu ...—

— Tu morirás en mis manos — El emperador levanta su mano y lanza otro disco que choca contra la cara del ser oscuro deshaciéndose al impactar contra el , Freezer comienza a lanzar discos contra Draenor que impactan en su cuerpo destrozándose — Maldito ... Veamos que te parece este poder — El emperador aprieta sus manos creando una esfera de ki del tamaño y color del sol — Te enviare al infierno — Al lanzar el ataque, Draenor lo parte con un canto de mano partiendolo en dos partes que explotan sin hacerle nada al ser oscuro — Maldito ..—

— Ya me di cuenta que solo eres una basura — Con su dedo apuntando al corazón de Freezer y este sin poder moverse por el miedo — Tu vete al infierno — Antes de que el pudiera hacer eso , Goku lo embiste desviando a la izquierda el rayo que atraviesa a Freezer hiriendo el ventrículo izquierdo de Freezer quien abre la boca y la sangre brota de ella bañando el suelo provocando una sonrisa en Draenor quien ve como un Freezer sin su modo golden cae al suelo desangrándose — ¿ Te diste cuenta de que gracias a ti morirá sufriendo ? — Con un puñetazo lo deja aturdido pero Goku ve un segundo puñetazo que lo lanza al suelo , Freezer se esfuerza a abrir los ojos para ver al ser maligno quien levanta su pie aprieta la herida de Freezer quien da un grito de dolor y la sangre brotaba de la herida —Sufre alimaña sufre JA JA JA JA JA , Sufrirás un eterno tormento — Con mas presión la herida comienza a abrirse y el dolor del emperador se hizo notar en su rostro — Ahora sabrás por que no fue buena idea desafiarme —

— ¡ Freezer ! — Goku sale volando pero Draenor voltea la cabeza y lo golpea en la cara con su cola pero Vegeta lanza varios ataques de ki contra el ser maligno pero este lo ataca con un rayo de ki invisible derribando al saiyajin mientras que Freezer trataba de levantarse pero Draenor aprieta los labios y con su pie empuja el cuerpo de Freezer al suelo haciendo que la sangre del emperador salga de su herida — Me asegurare de que sufras —

 **Continuara**


	43. La Ultima Frontera

**La Ultima Frontera**

El emperador del mal estaba tirado en el suelo , con su único ojo podía ver acercarse a Draenor quien emanaba una aura siniestra , sus poderes eran muy superiores a los que había visto antes , incluso los dos Zeno-sama quienes tenían la facilidad de borrar universos enteros habían sucumbido ante el poder de Draenor , con paso decidido levanta su pie para bajarlo con delicadeza sobre la herida que tenia en el pecho haciendo gritar a Freezer — ¿ Ahora lo entiendes ? Nadie puede desafiar mi poder — Con mayor fuerza comienza a apretar mas la herida del emperador quien solo se dedicaba a gritar mientras que Goku y Jiren solo podían ver con los puños apretados — ¿ Que pasa saiyajin ? ¿ No vas a pelear ? ¿ Donde están las energías con las que intentaste desafiarme hace momentos ? — Sin voltear a ver a su presa en el suelo comienza a clavar su pie en la herida de Freezer haciendo que esta se abra con mayor fuerza y al abrir los dedos este es separado el hueso de la carne — Vaya que curioso ... Creí que solo eras cartílago — La risa del ser oscuro se hizo notar mientras se deleitaba torturando al Changlon quien no se podía mover — Bien como ya me aburrí , los iré asesinando uno por uno ... Ah menos que quieran pelear todos juntos — La cola del titan comienza a agitarse y al retirar su pie apunta con su cola a la herida ensangrentada y con la velocidad de un rayo logra atravesar a Freezer quien siente el ardor y el dolor de la millones de escamas como pequeñas navajas que laceraban su carne , sus gritos eran desgarradores , tanto que el saiyajin se desespera y sin pensarlo decide hacerle frente — Vaya ya era hora — Goku al tratar de golpearlo con un puñetazo pero Draenor lo esquiva con suma facilidad , el de traje naranja trata de atacarlo repetidas veces pero el ser oscuro se movía a la velocidad de la luz con los brazos cruzados , cuando vio el momento justo en el que Goku dejara abierta su guardia logra acertar una poderosa patada en su mentón haciendo que vuelva a su estado base cayendo derrotado al suelo , sus ojos estaban cerrados y no respiraba — Vaya el saiyajin mas poderoso y solo lo maté con una patada ... Que deprimente — El emperador aun sujetado a la cola de Draenor trataba de soltarse pero este lo mira de reojo y hace crecer espinas de hueso que sujetaban a Freezer quien no podía hacer nada —

— No me importa lo que hagas con el — La voz de Jiren le llama la atención y este voltea para verlo — No me importa a que haz venido pero es hora de saldar una vieja deuda —

— Adelante niño — Con una furia inigualable los golpes de Jiren tratan de dar en el blanco pero era inútil , la velocidad de Draenor era muy superior a la de el y no le costaba esquivar los golpes , mientras que Freezer trataba de escapar de su trampa pero el agarre era muy fuerte y cada centímetro le hacia abrir mas su herida mientras que Hit miraba la pelea de Jiren y Draenor , pero solo le importaba sacar al emperador de su trampa , con su mano comienza a crear un disco apuntando a la cola del ser maligno y al arrojarla estaba confiado de poder soltar a Freezer pero Draenor gira esquivando el ataque y con un revés de puño golpea a Jiren quien cae desplomado al suelo , Jiren siente como su sangre cálida resbalaba de su cara , al levantarse vuelve a elevar su ki pero el ser oscuro solo seguía de brazos cruzados , los ataques de energía no eran nada para el ya que se quedaba parado recibiendo los ataques como si nada — ¿ Por que no te resignas ? No pueden vencerme — El titan oscuro sale volando a gran velocidad acertando un rodillazo en el estomago de Jiren arrastrando su cuerpo por el suelo , el de piel gris rueda por el suelo pero se levanta para ser tomado de la cabeza y sentir un poderoso rodillazo en la cabeza , Draenor conecta un poderoso gancho en su estomago con tanta fuerza que parte del traje se tajea solo por la energía que emanaba , al girar con gran velocidad lo patea en la espalda dejando al guerrero del orgullo en el suelo tirado y humillado , Draenor con su rodilla en el suelo toma la cara del guerrero y lo empuja haciendo que su cabeza se entierre en el suelo pero el de ojos negros forcejeaba para poder soltarse y Draenor lo empuja con mas fuerza hasta meter toda su cabeza en el suelo — Me divertiré viendo como se sofocas hasta la muerte — Toppo logra atacar con poderosos ataques al ser oscuro quien voltea la cabeza para ver al dios Toppo preparando una esfera de destrucción

— Prepárate para desaparecer — La energía estaba apuntada a Draenor quien suelta a Jiren y poniéndose de pie con una mirada de molestia — ¡ Hakai ! — El poder de destrucción sale disparado contra el ser maligno pero este levanta su dedo y un pequeño brillo negro sale volando hasta entrar a la esfera de destrucción y una extraña luz negra brillante consume la esfera de destrucción — ¡¿ Que... ?! — El ser oscuro se desliza con una gran velocidad golpeando con un puñetazo el cuerpo de Toppo quien siente el poderoso ataque destruir todo su plexo solar , la energía de Toppo se desploma y este cae como si fuera una bolsa de piedras , Vegeta se arrastraba viendo como el ser oscuro derrotaba a lider de la tropa del orgullo con un simple puñetazo

— Pequeñas escorias ...¿ Por que no se quedan en el suelo ? — Vegeta se pone de pie transformándose en super saiyajin fase dios azul pero apenas podía respirar — Desaparece saiyajin — Con su mano lanza una ráfaga de energía arrastrando a Vegeta , la marca del ataque aun humeante mostraba como unas pequeñas rocas cayendo al suelo , Jiren se levanta y trata de atacar a Draenor pero este voltea para golpear su cara con una patada lanzando su cuerpo contra los escombros , Jiren sale volando en un pilar de energía y fuego pero no impresionaba al titan quien aun tenia a Freezer tratando de escaparse pero este lo azota en el suelo pero el emperador del mal trataba de soltarse y con su mano comienza a lanzar esferas de ki a la espalda del ser maligno — Con que tu también quieres golpes ¿ eh ? ...¡ Pues los tendrás ! — Con su cola comienza a subir a Freezer y lo azota con fuerza contra el suelo , los gritos de Freezer eran música para los oídos del ser maligno quien lo lanza contra los pilares destruyendo las piedras con el cuerpo mal herido del emperador quien no podía mas , los ríos de sangre que caían de su boca y cuerpo era una imagen tétrica pero no le importa para nada al ser maligno quien lo acerca a su cara — ¿ Quieres mas ? — Freezer con el ceño fruncido mira los ojos negros del titan y con un escupitajo lleno de sangre que impacta en su mejilla izquierda haciendo enojar al ser oscuro quien le da un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que el dolor de Freezer aumente , con otro golpe en la cara le abre mas las heridas de la cara pero el emperador usa su visión para lanzar un rayo a la cara de Draenor quien no sintió ningún dolor , los puñetazos certeros del ser oscuro lastimaban profundamente al emperador , Jiren en un ataque de furia comienza a elevar su ki mientras que Freezer observaba la segadora luz — ¿ Cuan profundo es tu trauma ? — Los pasos decididos del guerrero de ojos negros marcaban el suelo con unas llameantes huellas que se sofocaban a medida que pasaba — ¿ Crees que muriendo en mis manos lograras algo ? — El primer puño de Jiren no se hizo esperar pero Draenor lo toma con su mano derecha para forzar su cuerpo a mirarlo de frente — Tu solo eres una perdida de tiempo , jamas tuviste el poder para detenerme , no lo tienes y nunca lo tendrás ... Así que resígnate — Sin mas momentos , el sicario aprovecha su oportunidad para congelar el tiempo mientras ambos contrincantes pelean entre ellos — Estúpido sicario ¿ Crees que tu salto temporal puede hacer algo contra el poderoso Draenor ? — Hit aparece por detrás con su cuerpo totalmente intangible mientras que sus pupilas rojas no hacían mas que brillar , con sus manos toma a Freezer quien aun seguía enganchado a su cola , este comienza a desaparecer junto con Hit quien da un salto llevando consigo al emperador del mal — Bien ... Pensaba torturar a todos ustedes un rato pero ya me harte — Con su mano logra enrollar el brazo del guerrero orgulloso quien sentía el brazo del ser oscuro en su cuello y con un lance rápido lo lanza al suelo haciendo que su brazo le rompa el cuello al de piel gris dejando a los presentes asombrados , el ki de Jiren se apaga casi por completo mientras que sus ojos mostraban como la luz de la vida se escapaba por ellos — Patéticas criaturas ¿ Acaso creían que podían ganarme ? — Con una patada lo lanza contra el príncipe saiyajin quien lo atrapa para ver a los ojos y como Jiren parecía estar enfriándose

— Jiren — Toppo no podía creerlo , el guerrero mas orgulloso y el mas poderoso del universo 11 había caído con tanta facilidad , la maldad de Draenor no tenia limites , Goku completamente dolorido golpeaba el suelo con su puño y Hit aun concentrado en su salto temporal deja caer a Freezer al suelo quien solo asienta a quejarse por el dolor — Jiren ... No ... Tu no... — El dios Toppo con su brazos derecho apuntando al cuerpo del titan quien voltea con una sonrisa maniática y un brillo carente de almas se dispone a atacar al ser oscuro

— Pierdes tu tiempo ... Mi poder esta mas alla de cualquier limite de mortal o dios — El sicario se pone de pie serio como siempre esperando el momento justo para poder da un golpe pero cargando su ki en su mano y concentrado en su blanco comienza a escuchar alguna especie de latido que venia del interior de Draenor quien seguía mirando a Toppo y Goku — El poder de Draenor no puede ser negado ... ¡ Soy Draenor , soy el señor de la oscuridad !¡ Aquellos que se oponen a mi dominio no tardaran en arrepentirse de su incensatés ! —

— ¡ Tu ! ...— La voz de Freezer le llama la atención haciendo que voltee para ver el cuerpo de Freezer aun con una herida mortal tratando de ponerse de pie — Me hiciste ... Enojar ¡ Mucho ! ¡ MUCHO ! — La ira del emperador se desata y con su velocidad sale volando para golpear a Draenor en la cara pero fue inútil ya que el puñetazo no le hizo nada , con saltos hacia atrás lo atacaba lanzando esferas de energía mientras que el ser oscuro se acercaba a paso lento pero saboreando el alma de Freezer , el emperador solo lo atacaba y cuando Draenor levanta su mano , Hit se apresura lanzando una ráfaga de Ki invisible que golpea en el corazón de la criatura haciendo que este se distraiga , Goku y Vegeta estaban tratado de abrir la bolsa de semillas sin que este se diera cuenta — ¡ Vete al infierno ! — Las constantes ráfagas de energía no lograban cambiar el rumbo de la pelea ya que solo lograron que el emperador caiga de rodillas en su forma anterior sin posibilidad de ponerse de pie , Draenor llega a donde estaba Freezer completamente tranquilo como si nada paso y con su pie logra pisar con suma suavidad la cabeza del demonio del frió y este es empujado hacia abajo sintiendo como el suelo se rompía en su cara

— ¿ Que intentaste hacer sabandija presumida ? ¿ Acaso intentaste acabar conmigo con esos ataques tan insignificantes ? — Dos poderosos ataques lo golpean por la espalda y al voltear ve a Vegeta y Toppo quienes eran los responsables de aquel intento de ayuda , Goku habia aprovechado para llevarse a Freezer detrás de los guerreros con la teletransportacion — No me percate de su movimiento — El saiyajin logra repartir las semilla y ayudan a que Jiren se coma la suya poniéndose todos de pie — ¿ Que fue lo que hiciste gusano engreído ? —

— Hice la teletransportacion —

— ¿ Como ? ¿ Tu también sabes usar la teletransportacion ? —

— ¡¿ Que significa eso ?! — Para sorpresa de todos , el ser maligno aparecen en medio y con sus puños golpea a los saiyajin , sus pies golpean a los guerreros del universo 11 y con su cola golpea al emperador del mal , Hit solo seguía parado como si nada mas le importara y en su mirada seria no mostraba a un guerrero que sintiera empatia con ellos — Miserable ... También puede usar la teletransportacion —

— Bien , basta de chácharas ...¡ Desaparezcan ! — Con su mano levantada comienza a darle vida a una super nova apuntando a los guerreros , su risa burlona ya estaba escuchándose — JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA , Hubiera sido mejor para ustedes el unirse a mi pero ahora sufrirán un eterno tormento JAJAJAJAJAJA — La esfera de energía se disponía a comer todo lo que estaba en la zona , el aire se dirigía a su centro y todo era arrastrado por el enorme poder del Titan , Freezer clava sus dedos en el suelo y arroja una esfera de ki que inútilmente es absorbida por el poder , los ataques constantes de Freezer y Toppo solo lograron que la esfera crezca mas de su tamaño — Desafiantes hasta el final ¿ eh ? No se quedaran congelados como el , ustedes no le temen a la muerte —

— No importa lo que hagamos Draenor , no dejaremos que destruyas el universo —

—¿ Creen que quiero destruir el universo ? Pobre criatura ... Esta energía es capaz de arrasar los 18 universos — Todos cargan su máximo poder para lanzar sus mejores ataques contra el Titan oscuro quien solo sonreía al incesante final — Se extinguirán — La esfera comienza a caer mientras que sus enemigos hacían lo posible para impedir su caída , la risa de Draenor se escuchaba sobre el ataque mientras que Hit solo estaba de pie en frente del campo de batalla — ¿ Que estas haciendo parado ? — Con su dedo le lanza un rayo a Hit pero es atravesado —¡¿ Que especie de truco es este ?! — Todo a su paso se vuelve polvo revelando que todos los guerreros estaban atacando con sus mejores ataques para poder dañar su cuerpo , en ese momento , el ser maligno se había dado cuenta de la emboscada pero no se podía mover , su cuerpo no había vuelto de la frontera — _Cuando salvo a Freezer ...—_ Draenor había armado el rompecabezas , mientras salvaba a Freezer , Hit astutamente había creado una dimensión alterna para retener la mente del Titan de la destrucción quien aun no reaccionaba y una vez curado todos se dedicaron a lastimar el cuerpo del maligno — _¿ Como pude caer en ese truco tan estúpido ? —_ Todos los guerreros lanzan sus máximos poderes arrasando con todo a su paso , el planeta de Zeno-sama había sido destruido por completo dejando solo una nube de polvo y a los guerreros desaparecidos

 **Continuara**


	44. El Corruptor de Almas parte I

**El Corruptor de Almas parte I**

Todos los guerreros habían sido salvados por el saiyajin quien había echo la teletransportacion en el ultimo segundo encendiendo su ki al máximo dejando al guerrero completamente agotado , el planeta era un lugar pequeño con un cielo muy colorido , donde se puede ver a un mono y a un saltamontes — Hola Bublees — Todos miran al saiyajin quien voltea para escuchar una gestion de miedo al sentir los elevados poderes de pelea de todos los guerreros

— Ahh Goku ...¡¿ Por que siempre tienes que elegir mi planeta ?! —

— Kakarotto ¿ Que hacemos en el planeta de Kaiosama ? — El saiyajin comienza a rascarse la cabeza mientras se reía pero Hit y Jiren trataban de admirar el bello planeta mientras que Freezer con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido haciendo que Kaiosama retroceda asustado lo que notó el emperador del mal

— AHHHH FRE... FREEZER —

— Que alagador , no se quien eres pero sabes quien soy — Al dar un paso hacia adelante , el jefe del planeta Kaio retrocede un paso lo que le genera una sonrisa al emperador — ¿ Me tienes miedo ? Pss no te preocupes no me molestare en acabar con un ser insignificante —

— Ya basta Freezer — Goku ve como Hit , Vegeta y Jiren se sientan con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos cruzados , Toppo se hace frente para hablar con el maestro de Goku y el emperador comienza a caminar para explorar el planeta — Te quiero pedir un favor — El saiyajin se acerca apoyando una mano en el hombro — Necesito las semillas del ermitaño que guarde en caso de emergencias —

— Bueno si me lo pides así — El dios del planeta entra a la casa para empezar a buscar en un cofre de metal de bronce para sacar una especie de bolsa de tela gris pardo para darla a Goku quien lo abre para contarla y estaba satisfecho por la cantidad — Bien ...¿ Que mas puedo hacer para que te vayas ? —

— ¿ Podemos comer algo antes de irnos ? — El maestro mira a todos los guerreros mientras va de mala gana a la cocina mientras que Goku se ponía serio y al colocar los dedos en su frente comienza a ver lo que antes era el mundo de Zeno-sama completamente desintegrado , solo había polvo y roca — _No se siente el ki de Draenor , pero no creo que haya muerto con esos ataques_ — Mientras que el maestro Kaio llegaba con los platos por lo que Goku y Vegeta se disponen a comer tranquilos mientras que Jiren meditaba , Toppo y Hit estaban de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados pero a Kaiosama estaba buscando a Freezer quien no estaba por ningún lado , Goku tranquilo deja de comer y ver al emperador del mal sonriendo mirando al cielo , las nubes amarillas no mostraban nada solo mostraban ese color amarillo pero la sonrisa de Freezer era maniática y sádica , Goku completamente serio se pone de pie por lo que al notar como el cierra los ojos y comienza a reírse haciendo que Toppo y Jiren voltearan a mirar al emperador del mal quien los mira — ¿ Que sucede Freezer ? —

— Solo estoy viendo la derrota de Draenor — El Changlon da un salto y se acerca a Goku quien estaba serio mirando al demonio del frió — ¿ Por que no usamos una idea mia para derrotar a Draenor ? —

— Oye — Freezer voltea para mirar a Jiren quien estaba serio como siempre — ¿ Crees que no podemos ganar ? Por eso estas tan desesperado —

— Estuvimos peleando mucho y casi morimos pero ese bastardo sigue con vida ... ¿ Que pueden perder ? —

— Sea lo que sea no te lo daremos Freezer — Vegeta le hace frente al emperador pero este solo estaba riéndose , la mirada sádica y malvada no les inspiraba confianza — ¿ Por que deberíamos escucharte ? —

Sin pensarlo el demonio coloca sus manos detrás de su espalda y comienza a caminar mientras se reía — Si ni los mismos Zeno-sama pudieron hacer algo contra ese demonio ...¿ Por que no escucharme ? —

— ¿ Cual es el plan Freezer ? —

Goku estaba esperando a escuchar la respuesta del emperador del mal — Usaremos las super esferas del dragon para acabar con ese demonio —

— ¿ Por que te daríamos las super esferas del Dragón ? — Toppo aprieta sus puños para encarar al emperador quien comienza a brillar sus ojos con una especie de maldad — Mejor deja que otro las use —

— No sabes nada ... — La cola de Freezer azota el suelo con fuerza dejando una marca profunda — Ese demonio no podemos detenerlo con la fuerza ... Hay que usar la inteligencia ... Piensen ¿ que fue lo que dijo Draenor ? — Todos hacen silencio y miran al emperador — Mientras se cansaban con ataques inútiles yo escuche todo lo que dijo ese ser —

— ¡¿ El cuerpo de Draenor ?! — Goku comienza a reunir las piezas al recordar que el cuerpo del Titan oscuro seguía dormido — ¿ Quieres destruir el cuerpo de Draenor ? —

— Uno de nosotros sera llevado al cuerpo del demonio mientras que los otros lo distraen podre asesinar a Draenor con un golpe bien colocado — La mirada de Freezer seguía siendo de desconfiar por lo que Hit decide levantarse — ¿ Que dicen ? ¿ por que no usamos las super esferas del dragón ? —

— No confiamos en ti Freezer — Goku comienza a mirar al emperador quien sonreía de forma maliciosa — Pero mejor deja que vaya uno de nosotros por que no confiamos en ti —

— ¿ Cuantos de ustedes pueden matar a un rival desprotegido ? — Goku y Jiren miraban al suelo , Toppo y Vegeta miraron al único que podía hacer ese trabajo ... Hit pasa delante de todos dispuesto a seguir el plan adelante — Esta claro que Hit debe hacerlo —

— Ya veo ...— El emperador del mal movía su cola de lado a lado mientras pensaba en una solución para conseguir las super esferas del dragón , mientras que Hit lo miraba serio dispuesto a sacrificar su vida — De acuerdo — Todos se sorprenden mientras que Hit y Jiren eran los únicos neutros como si nada les importara — Si lo haces te entregare tres arcas con tesoros invaluables —

— No quiero tu dinero maldito asesino —

— ¿ Asesino ? ja ja ja ja ja — Freezer deja de reírse para ponerse serio y azotar el suelo con su cola — Tu eres el que vendió su alma por el dinero , yo conquisto planetas por que es mi oficio —

— Yo soy asesino por que solo así podía salvar a mi planeta ... Pero tu ...Solo lo haces por que quieres derramar sangre — Ambos dos se miran a los ojos y el ki se estaba elevando entre ambos pero Goku se pone en medio — Disfrutare haciéndote sufrir — Hit solo lo miraba serio pero el se da vuelta para ignorar a los guerreros — ¿ Por que no empezamos a buscar las super esferas del dragón ? —

— Odio decirlo pero Freezer tiene razón ... No pierdan el tiempo — Kaoisama salia mientras limpiaba su manga derecha — Recuerden que se encuentran entre el universo 6 y el universo 7 ... Goku , ve por el radar del dragón — El saiyajin asiente con la cabeza para usar la teletransportacion y llegar a lo que era la casa de Bulma pero toda la capital estaba destruida , solo había caos y destrucción por doquier

— Bulma ... ¡¿ Trunks ?! — El saiyajin da un salto y entra por el agujero del techo pero lo mas extraño es que no sentía ningún ki por lo que caminando con cuidado empieza a buscar a algún superviviente y al escuchar como una lata cae al suelo voltea para ver que entre los escombros había una mano femenina por lo que se apresura para sacar los escombros y ver el cuerpo de Bulma completamente lastimado de gravedad — Bulma ¿ que paso ? ¿ donde están todos ? — La mujer de cabello azul no podía pronunciar bien ya que estaba con traumas muy severos — Necesito el radar de las super esferas del dragón para poder salvarlos a todos —

— En ... En ... — El la levanta con sumo cuidado y con sus pocas fuerzas usa su mano derecha para indicarle donde estaba , las señas lo llevar a un mueble y en el tercer cajon se encontraba el radar — G...Go...Goku ... Dile a Ve...Vegeta que lo quiero mucho ...—

— No , Bulma — Su amiga de la infancia y verdadera amiga había muerto pero cuando cierra los ojos para lamentarse la perdida de su mejor amiga siente el ki de su hijo mayor , Goku solo voltea la vista para ver como en las sombras se distinguía la silueta de Gohan — Gohan estas bien — Pero al levantar la vista se da cuenta que los ojos de su hijo ahora eran diferentes como si estuviera carente de alma — Tu no eres mi hijo ¡¿ Donde esta Gohan ?! — El híbrido no dijo nada y eleva su poder de pelea al máximo pero Goku lo esquiva con facilidad para girar y patear a Gohan lanzando su cuerpo contra los escombros

— Go... Goku — La voz de Namekusein le llama la atencion y al girar la vista ve el cuerpo tirado de Piccoro — Ese no es Gohan —

— Ten calma Piccoro te sacare de aqui — Antes de poder ayudarlo , el saiyajin humano lo intercepta con una patada por la espalda y en el afan de proteger a su querida amiga la abraza con fuerza logrando ponerse de pie en el suelo — Aguanta Piccoro — Tras depositar el cuerpo de Bulma decide pasar a su forma azul para encarar al saiyajin de pelo negro quien atrapa el puño de su padre pero Goku estaba tan serio y enfadado que no duda en tomarlo del hombro aplicando un poderoso rodillazo en el estomago de Gohan quien siente el poderoso ataque pero un Kame-Hame-Ha lo golpea por la espalda y al voltear ve a super Gotenks quien estaba en fase tres lo cual no era problema para el saiyajin — Gohan , Goten , Trunks tienen que reaccionar — Los dos guerreros saiyajin salen volando y se dividen para atacar de manera individual pero todo sus ataques eran esquivados y bloqueados por el guerrero Goku quien los toma de la cabeza para chocarlas dejando fuera de combate a Gotenks pero Gohan lanza varios ataques que eran bloqueados por el saiyajin , Gohan se lanza con un puñetazo pero Goku lo atrapa y lo arroja al suelo con toda su fuerza viendo como su hijo giraba en el aire para caer de pie y al levantar la mirada un poderoso Kame-Hame-Ha impacta en su cuerpo — Kaio...¡ Ken ! — El aura azul y roja se acumulaba en sus manos y la fuerza Kame Hame estaba apuntado al ki siniestro de su hijo — Espero que me perdones hijo pero debo salvarte — Con sus ojos cerrados lanza el ataque pero Gohan le responde con otro ataque similar haciendo una gran masa de energía que hacia temblar la tierra misma , el saiyajin de cabello azul sin pensarlo eleva mas su duplicando el Kaio-ken haciendo que la energía de ambos ataques comience a retroceder contra Gohan quien apenas podía sostener el poderoso ataque — Ojala hubieras entrenado mas hijo — La poderosa fuerza golpea con fuerza al híbrido quien solo da un grito ahogado de dolor , el destello de luz deja ciego al de piel verde y al saiyajin para cuando este se apague encontrar al hijo de Goku tirado con heridas pero este aun seguía con vida — Ven Piccoro te llevare a un lugar seguro — Al cargarlo en su hombro usa la teletransportacion para aparecer en el planeta de Kaio-sama

— ¿ Es el planeta del Kaio del norte ? ¿ Por que estamos aquí ? —

— Por que Kakarotto cree que Draenor no nos encontrara aqui aunque sabemos que lo hará —

Kaiosama se acercaba para arrojar una semilla de ermitaño a Piccoro quien simplemente la mastica para reponerse como si no hubiera pasado nada — Eso estuvo cerca , si no hubieras llegado a tiempo habrías muerto —

— Por cierto Goku ¿ para que es el radar de las super esferas del dragon ? —

— Es que lo quieren usar para detener a Draenor — Kaiosama simplemente le lanza la bolsa a Goku quien la ajusta en su cinturón — Parece un plan descabellado pero aun así puede resultar —

— Oye insecto ¿ que sucedió en la tierra ? pude sentir tu ki hasta qui ¿ contra quien peleabas ? —

— Gohan... Todo fue destruido Vegeta , tu casa , todo ... Y Bulma — El príncipe lo toma para que lo mire a los ojos mientras su corazón se llenaba de rabia — Lo siento Vegeta...—

— Ese infeliz...— Con su puño apretado y jurando venganza contra el que le arrebato a todo lo que una vez amo en el mundo — _Me encargare de demostrarle lo que el terror significa —_

— ¿ Estas bien Vegeta ? —

— Si estoy bien —

Mientras que Freezer miraba como las desgracias los consumían , solo podía pensar en la venganza que saciara la muerte de Draenor , Kaiosama estaba tan asustado que aun si se hubieran dado cuenta de que todo el universo estaba corrupto por culpa de la sangre negra — ¿ Kaiosama ? — El temblando no podia pronunciar palabra alguna ya que el miedo se lo impedia — ¿ Que esta pasando Kaiosama ? ¿ Paso algo grave ? —

— ¿ Por que no lo vez por ti mismo ? — La voz del emperador lo saca de su trance para que el saiyajin use la visión de la teletransportacion y ver que todo el universo estaba corrompido — ¿ Te diste cuenta ? No dudo que Draenor sea el responsable y por eso debemos usar las super esferas del dragón para acabar con el —

— Goku ... ¿ Que esta hablando Freezer ? —

— Usaremos las super esferas del dragon para acabar con el — Goku activa el radar pero no tenia ninguna lectura de las esferas — ¿ Que pasa ? ¿ Se descompuso ? —

— Recuerda que debes ir al centro del universo —

— Tu amigo tiene razon — La actitud relajada de Freezer los hacia dudar — Consigue una nave espacial y ve al centro del universo — Todos se ponen de pie mirando al emperador del mal quien mira detrás de el pero vuelve a voltear al frente de ellos con mirada confusa — ¿ Que ? ¿ Acaso creen que les voy a dar mi nave espacial ? —

— Somos 6 contra 1 Freezer — Hit se posiciona en frente preparado para pelear contra el emperador quien estaba pensativo — ¿ Que dices ? —

— Que es una perdida de tiempo ya que no saben usar mi nave —

— Yo si — Todos voltean a ver a Vegeta quien tenia una sonrisa en su cara — Después de tantos años de ser tu sirviente eh aprendido tus sucios secretos —

— Esta bien , de igual manera me necesitan por que yo soy el único que sabe donde esta y el código genético para ingresar a ella —

— Esta bien , tu ganas pero si te pasas de listo te haremos pedazos — La maníaca sonrisa de Freezer no les inspiraba mucha confianza pero no tenían elección , Goku cierra los ojos para que todos coloquen una mano sobre el saiyajin y al encontrar la nave del emperador se teletransportan hacia el interior de ella — Bien ¿ cuanto tardaremos en llegar ? —

— Déjenme ver — Tras comenzar a consultar el tablero le da una indicaciones — 32 minutos terrestres mas o menos —

— No tenemos tanto tiempo — Goku se acerca al tablero para ver los botones y unas raras letras en un idioma extraterrestre — Acelera esto Freezer —

— Va a máxima velocidad ... Sino puedes sal al espacio y vuela ... Veremos si sobrevives en el espacio exterior —

El saiyajin se tuvo que tragar su orgullo mientras que todos trataban de pensar en una forma de distraer a Draenor pero Goku no confiaba en el emperador del mal — Escuchen , recuerden que solo tenemos un deseo y por eso necesitan pedirle a Sarama que los lleve a donde se encuentra el cuerpo de Draenor para poder destruirlo —

— Y una vez destruido su cuerpo si energía morirá con el — Freezer solo sonreía mientras se acercaban al centro de universo donde el radar funcionaria pero mientras que Draenor este vivo la corrupción y la persecución no frenaran , pero con la muerte de Draenor no estaban seguros si se salvarían los 18 universos

 **Continuara**


	45. El Corruptor de Almas parte II

**El Corruptor de Almas parte II**

Tras esperar a que llegaran al centro del universo , los saiyajin no dejaban de ver a Freezer quien estaba sonriendo con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados pero solo su sonrisa les daba mala espina pero Hit solo miraba por la ventana mientras que Toppo y Jiren desconfiaban del emperador del mal , ambos ven como un planeta estalla delante de todos los guerreros pero el emperador del mal abre los ojos de manera tranquila — Vaya , parece que Draenor sigue avanzando contra las resistencias —

— Tenemos que llegar pronto — Goku estaba serio viendo colo la luz de aquel planeta inocente se extinguía — ¿ Cuanto falta para llegar ? —

— Paciencia Goku , no se puede apresurar el plan perfecto — Sin pensarlo dos veces sale de la escena para ver que el radar estaba acercándose a la zona para localizar las super esferas del dragón — Estamos cerca — Al llegar al centro del universo para encender el radar y mostrar la ubicación de las super esferas , Freezer solo miraba la ubicación sonriendo mientras pensaba en el asesinato del Titan de la destrucción — Ahora , usa tu teletransportacion para traerlas —

— Kakarotto no es tu siervo ...— Vegeta pasa adelante para darle el radar a Toppo mientras que este se trataba de memorizar la ubicación — Si no fuera por el seguirías en el infierno y lo mas probable serias asesinado por Jiren o Toppo quedando en la nada asi que te sugiero que hagas tu parte y cierres la boca — Freezer solo suelta una sonrisa y hace una pequeña reverencia , Toppo le entrega el radar al saiyajin de naranja — Usa la nave que parece una esfera , puedes cambiar la lengua con el boton verde —

— Eso ya no se puede Vegeta — Todos miran a Freezer quien seguía con esa sonrisa mostrando los dientes dejando a todos desconfiados de el — Veras , cuando abandonaste mi ejercito hubo algunas mejoras en los sistemas de navegación lo cual para mi fue muy oportuno —

— Oye — Todos voltean a ver a Hit quien baja los brazos para encarar a Freezer — Se leer cualquier idioma de los universos devido a mi nivel de aprendizaje no solo en el campo de pelea —

— Vaya eso es interesante — Sin dudarlo dos veces voltea el tablero para liberar la capsula lista para salir — Usa la capsula que te llevara a donde sea , es mas 50 veces mas veloz —

— Eso espero — El sicario saca el radar para verlo de nuevo y cuando lo hace , saca un cuadrado hecho de un cristal raro y sale un holograma indicando la posición y velocidad de la recolección — Interesante tecnología —

— Es una de las mas avanzadas — Al mirarlo de reojo al emperador quien se pone serio — Pero no la conseguirás jamas en este universo —

— Si claro — El emperador comienza a ver una sombra que se acercaba pero no le importa mucho lo que sucediera con el universo y menos con los guerreros — Bueno ahí esta Draenor , es mejor que te vayas — El sicario usa el salto en el tiempo , congelando el tiempo pero en su burbuja podría hacer que las esferas sean conseguido mas rápido que antes , pero las que estaban ubicadas en el borde del universo 6-7 , usando su ki lograba atraerlos , siendo arrastrada por la nave de Hit quien llega en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llega a la esfera de 5 estrellas para empujarla con su energía de ki invisible — Vaya si que es veloz —

— No podemos detener a Draenor aquí — Goku usa la teletransportacion con Vegeta sosteniendo su hombro para llegar a un planeta desolado — Aquí podemos retener a Draenor —

— Elevemos nuestro ki para llamar su atención — El saiyajin asiente con la cabeza para llamar la atención de Draenor haciendo que la nube negra voltee dirigiendose al planeta lo que provoca la sonrisa en Freezer pero Jiren y Toppo van volando a gran velocidad evitando la asfixia para caer a la espalda del Titan de la destrucción quien vuelve a su forma física — Draenor , es mejor que te prepares —

— Vaya que ustedes no se dan por vencido — El ser oscuro hace crecer las espinas en su cola para voltear y ver que solo eran cuatro — ¿ Donde están Freezer y el sicario ? —

— ¿ Me extrañaste ? — La cola de Freezer golpea las rocas con su cola — Estamos a punto de acabar contigo Draenor es mejor que estés preparado —

— No me hagas reir ¿ que pueden hacer ustedes contra mi ? — El emperador se pone serio y sale volando en su modo golden tratando de golpear al ser oscuro pero este lo detiene con su mano como si nada — ¿ Creen que esto sera diferente ahora ? — Con un giro rápido arroja al emperador contra el suelo pero al tratar de lanzar rayos contra el emperador pero los dos saiyajin lo golpean con una patada por la espalda seguido por Toppo y Jiren quien le lanzan un puñetazo pero el ser oscuro abre sus brazos para estrangular a sus rivales , Freezer por detrás lanza una poderosa ráfaga de ki que golpea por la espalda del ser oscuro — ¿ Por que no pelean de frente ? — Freezer trata de atacar al ser maligno y es azotado por la cola de Draenor , Toppo decide sacar a relucir su poder como Hakai-shin quien elevaba su poder con tanta ferocidad que toda la galaxia temblaba llamando la atención de Hit quien se encargaría de traer las super esferas del dragón dejando la esfera de 4 estrellas en el circulo por lo que va contra el ser maligno al planeta que se llevaba a cabo la lucha — Anda saiyajin , enséñame como dominas la doctrina egoísta — Los poderosos puñetazos de Draenor hacían retroceder a Goku quien estaba siendo letalmente lastimado por lo que usa la teletransportacion para aparecer detrás del ser maligno quien voltea pero Vegeta lo golpea con una patada sin efecto , Draenor voltea y lo toma de la cara pero Jiren lo atrapa por debajo de los brazos colocando sus palmas en la nuca del titan oscuro le dejaban una gran abertura en la que Toppo acierta un poderoso puñetazo pero el ser maligno salta tomando la garganta del líder de la tropa del orgullo para romperlo pero Freezer entra con una patada en el estomago de Draenor mientras que Goku y Vegeta lanzan sus mejores ataques , el ser oscuro salta al cielo y los ataques lo siguen — Que inútiles — Draenor lo golpea con un puñetazo haciendo que los ataques se deshagan delante de los guerreros y con suma tranquilidad abre y cierra su mano — Vamos ¿ No van a pelear mas ? — Los dos guerreros de la tierra salen volando para intentar atacar a Draenor quien esquivaba sus ataques con suma facilidadad y los bloqueaba como si nada , Vegeta tratando de golpear con veloces puños solo estaba siendo humillado por la velocidad y destreza del titan mientras que Goku por detrás cargaba un kame-Hame-Ha para arrojarlo en su contra a lo que Draenor lo desvía con su ki , Toppo y Jiren se unen a la batalla con feroces y veloces golpes que no hacían nada contra de el , con su cola logra golpear a Jiren quien empieza a caer perdiendo la visión y solo notaba la sonrisa de Draenor quien estaba masacrando a puñetazos a Toppo pero Goku intenta ayudarlo y con una patada lo arroja al suelo — Demuéstrame todo tu poder saiyajin — Goku eleva su ki al máximo mientras encara a Draenor quien esquivaba los golpes y con un puñetazo lo arroja al suelo para caer con una patada hundiendo su cuerpo — Te destruiré ahora por que ya me canse — La esfera negra se creaba en su mano mientras que las rocas se levantaban y para sorpresa de Draenor el ki de Goku se habia elevado y una especie de calor recorría todo el planeta donde se mostraba a un Goku mas musculoso y con sus ojos plateados mirando los ojos oscuros de Draenor — Eso es ... Ven y pelea —

— Claro — Con una gran velocidad se acerca al Titan dejandolo impresionado y con un certero golpe en el estomago logra hacer que este de un paso hacia atras — Es hora de acabar con todo —

— Ese fue un buen golpe veamos si puedes hacerlo mejor — Al lanzar un rayo contra Goku este se mueve a una velocidad dejando un destello a su paso — ¿ Que paso ? ¿ Por que se mueve tan rapido ? — Los rayos no cesaban mientras que el saiyajin simplemente los esquivaba — _Con que eso es la Doctrina egoísta de los dioses —_ El saiyajin se acercaba tranquilo al titan quien estaba algo sorprendido pero al intentar golpearlo el puño de Draenor entra primero haciendo retroceder a Goku dejando al saiyajin de rodillas ante el Titan oscuro — ¿ Ese es todo tu poder ? jajajajaja me das lastima saiyajin — Con una patada lo deja de cara al suelo mientras que la nave de Hit entraba y este explota en su ki para hacerle frente al ser maligno pero Freezer sonríe macabramente como si nada — ¿ Por que te sonríes así hipócrita ? — El emperador se acerca mas al Titan oscuro quien voltea a ver a Freezer con una sonrisa — ¿ Tu tambien quieres golpes ? ¡ Pues los tendras ! — El ser maligno lanza un puñetazo pero este lo esquiva dejando a Draenor sorprendido quien lo toma del brazo y lo golpea en el estomago con tanta fuerza que hizo temblar todo el planeta entero con su golpe — Ahora te quitare esa sonrisa de la cara asquerosa alimaña —

— ¿ De verdad creíste que era tan estúpido de enfrentarte sin un plan de reserva ? —

— ¿ Que ? ¿ Que estas tramando ? — El emperador levanta varias rocas con sus poderes y los arroja contra Draenor quien las destruye con su ki para ver como el volaba al espacio — ¿ Huir ? ¿ Ese es tu plan ? —

— ¡¿ A donde vas ?! —

— ¡ Kakarotto quiere las super esferas del dragon ! —

Para cuando Goku , Vegeta y los demas se dieron cuenta era demasiado tarde , Draenor se había percatado de los enormes circulos brillantes del cielo — ¡ Mal nacidos ! — Al intentar despegar Jiren y Toppo lo atrapan pero el con una patada al estomago de Jiren y un cabezazo a Toppo los deja en el suelo — Luego me encargare de ustedes basuras —

— No te dejaremos Draenor — Goku aparece delante de el con los dedos en su cienes — Taiyo Ken — La luz impacta en los ojos del Titan de la destruccion quien siente como sus ojos quemaban , Vegeta y Jiren lanzan un ataque combinado mientras que Toppo y Hit trataban de ganar el mayor tiempo posible para que Freezer llegara con las esferas a tiempo

— Por fin se cumplirá el anhelo que el vislumbrado en sueños , por fin el reinado del gran Freezer empieza hoy y no habrá enemigo que me detenga — Al llegar a ver las super esferas de cerca se pudo distinguir una sonrisa y la carcajada del emperador del mal a punto de obtener el poder que tanto deseaba — ¿ Como era la invocacion ? — Tras pensar unos momentos ve a sus espaldas que Draenor estaba recuperando su vision pero los demas no podian detenerlo ya que no podian sobrevivir en el espacio — Asi ... Ya me acorde — Al ponerse en frente extiende sus manos para sentir su calidez — Sal de ahi Salama y concede mi deseo no seas malito ... ¡ Chonmage ! — Las esferas comienzan a brillar y la enorme figura del dios dragon comienza a salir de las esfera — Por fin mi momento se acerca —

— Miserable saiyajin — Con un puñetazo lo golpea con fuerza pero el planeta se oscurece y una figura dorada estaba en el centro del universo acompañando al emperador del mal — ¡¿ Hermano ?! ¿ Que estará haciendo aquí ? — Goku y Vegeta caen con una patada que no le hace nada — ¡ Freezer ! — Con una velocidad extraordinaria volaba a donde estaba el emperador del mal para impedir que pidiera su deseo a Salama

— Pronto , deseo tener la vida eterna y gobernar los 18 universos con los poderes de todos los Zeno-Sama que haya en las lineas temporales y las alternas —

— Solo hay cuatro Zeno-sama en estas lineas alternas en total —

— ¡ Solo hazlo ! —

— Asi lo pediste y a si sera — Los ojos del dragón comienzan a brillar y una especie de fuego negro comienza a quemar a Freezer pero este se sentía bien y su piel se torna un poco mas oscura que antes pero de su muñeca sale una pua negra brillante al igual que de sus hombros , su cola se vuelve un poco mas gruesa y una cuchilla afilada sale de la punta , sus ojos cambiaron a ser negros sin pupilas y sus dientes se volvieron agudos — Ya esta , tu deseo fue cumplido y me retiro para volver a descansar —

— No lo creo — El dragón se detiene al escuchar la voz del supremo gobernante y este levanta su mano para asesinar con un Hakai a Salama quien da un grito desgarrador volviéndose polvo — Ya no es necesario tus servicios —

— ¿ Que demonios eres tu ? —

— Veamos como te va contra un igual ... Señor de la oscuridad — Las miradas se cruzan pero Goku y Vegeta no podian creer lo que el emperador había echo — Ahora que poseo el poder máximo te daré una oportunidad ... Inclínate ante el gran Freezer y te dejare que seas mi esclavo en mi nuevo y basto imperio —

— Cállate — Con un rayo de su dedo logra atravesar el corazón de Freezer pero este no cae y para sorpresa de Draenor el cuerpo de Freezer se empieza a sanar con una velocidad extraordinaria — Veo que aprovechaste el poder de las super esferas del dragón y al haber asesinado a mi hermano Salama destruyes la única barrera para que te venzan —

— Así es , ahora poseo el poder absoluto y ni tu ni esos odiosos saiyajin son rivales para mi poder — Con sus manos extendidas crea dos esferas de ki de color negro rojizos para lanzarlas al titan oscuro quien las repele sin moverse y ambos empiezan a elevar su ki pero la mirada seria del señor de lo oscuro se hacia notar , Goku , Vegeta y Hit estaban asombrados del enorme poder de Freezer quien parecía no tener limites a su nivel de pelea — Ahora probaremos los nuevos poderes del poderoso Freezer contra los tuyos —

— Empecemos —

 **Continuara**


	46. El Maximo poder de Freezer

**El Poder Máximo de Freezer**

Mientras que el emperador del mal apreciaba su nuevo cuerpo y contemplaba su poder , Draenor sonreía de manera cínica al ver como Freezer estaba siendo protegido por un campo de energía que se apegaba a su cuerpo pero al dar un paso lanza el primer puñetazo que es atrapado pero se da cuenta que la fuerza de impacto lo obliga a ponerse firme , la sonrisa del emperador se hace notar y con una velocidad abismal comienza a lanzar puñetazos y ataques contra Draenor quien retrocedía ahora con una mirada seria — ¿ Con que ese es tu nuevo poder de pelea ? — El emperador estaba sorprendido al ver como el Titan de la destrucción había retrocedido ante los ataques del gran Freezer quien empieza a elevar de a poco su ki — Bueno no importa aun así no podrás ganarme —

— Oh con que eso piensas — La sonrisa se forma mientras que el aprieta sus manos tomando una posición de guardia y empieza a elevar su ki de manera abrupta que le hace sentir a Draenor una especie de escalofríos por su espalda , la sonrisa de Freezer era muy notoria mientras todo a su paso se volvía polvo , sus músculos iban creciendo y las venas saltaban de su cuerpo , la mirada de sorpresa de señor oscuro cambia a una mirada de enfado mientras que que el Changlon elevaba mas su ki — Lo siento es que aun no me acostumbro a tanto poder —

— Parece que no entiendes la magnitud de mi poder ... Alimaña — Freezer con mirada seria se planta firme mientras se tronaba los dedos , los guerreros miraban asombrados como el silencio y la calma consumía todo el espacio , solo se escuchaban los tronidos del emperador como si el silencio se los comiera , Goku aun no conocía todo el poder del emperador quien empieza a elevar su poder — Ahora empieza lo bueno —

— Acabare contigo — Con una gran velocidad se lanza para golpear a Draenor quien lo bloquea con su antebrazo mostrando una sonrisa en su cara lo que hizo cambiar la expresión del emperador del mal quien recibe un poderoso puñetazo de parte de su enemigo que lo hace poner de rodillas para sorpresa de todos los presentes

— No puedo creer que haya ... Golpeado así a Freezer — Vegeta estaba sintiendo una presión en su estomago pero Freezer se levanta para atacar a Draenor que con los brazos cruzados esquivaba los golpes del emperador quien se estaba enfadando al escuchar la carcajada del ser maligno — Su velocidad , su fuerza , su poder ... No sirven de nada contra Draenor —

— ¡ Ya deja de burlarte de mi ! — Freezer lo trata de patear pero Draenor desaparece para aparecer sobre un pilar de escombros que flotaba en el limite del planeta — Miserable ...¡ Toma ! — Con su mano lanza una especie de energía que golpea el cuerpo del señor oscuro explotando pero este seguía parado como si nada — Eres un insolente —

— Eso fue muy patético — Con la sangre en el ojo , el emperador comienza de lanza ráfagas contra el titan quien los esquivaba sin hacer el mas mínimo esfuerzo , Goku miraba atento pero al ver como se movía se da cuenta de un detalle lo que Vegeta encuentra también — ¿ Es todo lo que sabes hacer ? Que desperdicio de energía —

— ¡ Cierra la boca insolente ! — De sus manos lanza feroces discos que empiezan a cortar todo a su paso pero Draenor volando tranquilo se acerca a donde estaba el Changlon y con su mano lo atraviesa por el pecho dejando al emperador asombrado por la ferocidad del ser maligno — Mal...dito ... seas — Al retirar su mano la gran masa de sangre cae sobre el y con una sonrisa lo golpea con una patada lanzando su cuerpo al espacio pero no contento extiende su mano para lanzar una esfera de ki que impacta en el cuerpo de Freezer quien da un grito explotando en el vació infinito

— Que desperdicio de tiempo — Al voltear ve como Goku estaba sorprendido por la muerte de Freezer quien aun así arriesgando todo había peleado con fuerza y valor — No te sientas triste saiyajin , pronto lo acompañaras en el otro mundo —

— Freezer no se merecía esto — Goku encara al Titan quien sonreía maliciosamente — Era un mal sujeto pero aun así se arriesgo para detenerte y por eso te derrotare — La transformación de super saiyajin azul se completa pero un rayo le impacta al Titan quien voltea para ver al emperador del mal — Es Freezer —

— Asquerosa alimaña ¿ Sigues vivo ? ¿ como ? si yo te destruí —

— No puedes matarme , soy inmortal —

— ¿ Aunque te vuelva polvo seguirás volviendo ? — La sonrisa del emperador se hizo notar pero Draenor sale volando para golpearlo con un puñetazo en la cara y lo sujeta de su cola para arrojarlo al planeta con tanta fuerza que el aire a su alrededor se calienta envolviéndose en llamas pero Draenor sale volando para clavar su pie en su estomago y al caer siente un gran dolor — ¿ Que pasa ? ¿ Te duele ? — Al tratar de levantarse , las garras del pie derecho del ser maligno se clavan en su vientre empujándolo contra el suelo y Freezer lo mira lanzando sus rayos por los ojos que son esquivados por el ser maligno quien da un giro en el aire con los brazos cruzados mientras su cola atrapaba una serpiente de dos cabezas y la lleva a su boca para devorarla por completo — Eres patetico Freezer — Con una poderosa patada lo lanza contra un pilar de piedra el cual estalla en pedazos creando una cortina de humo — ¿ Por que peleo contra alguien tan insignificante ? —

— ¿ Por que dejaste de atacar ? — De la cortina de tierra y piedras sale la figura de Freezer como si nada — ¿ Acaso es todo tu poder ? — Draenor se pone serio y lanza una poderosa rafaga de ki que es esquivada por el emperador quien se cruza de brazos — _Esto es excelente , al ser inmortal y seguir peleando me vuelvo mas fuerte cuando me curo y Draenor gastara energía que puedo usar_ —

— Ya estoy aburrido de ti — Con una gran velocidad sale para golpear con un gancho al emperador quien atrapa la mano del ser con sus manos pero este le da un cabezazo para tomarlo de los hombros y aplicar un poderoso rodillazo en el estomago , mientras que Freezer cerraba los ojos de dolor , el Titan de la destrucción lo toma de la cabeza para darle un nuevo cabezazo haciendo retroceder al Changlon quien estaba sangrando de la cabeza y la boca , la cola del ser maligno lo toma del cuello y lo lanza al aire pero Freezer frena y con sus dos dedos lanza un rayo que no hace mas que rebotar en el cuerpo del ser oscuro — ¿ Por que no llamas a tus amigos para pelear ? —

— ¡ No necesito a nadie para destruirte ! — Con sus manos levantada crea una esfera de energía que apuntaba al ser oscuro — Veamos si sobrevives despues de este ataque — La esfera empieza a crecer y al arrojar la super nova , Draenor estaba de brazos cruzados como si nada y al abrir los ojos la energía invisible desvía el ataque contra el emperador quien lo esquiva teletransportandose detrás de el con su velocidad , el intercambio de golpes no se hizo esperar mientras que Freezer trataba de acertar un puñetazo pero a la velocidad que iban eran fácil de esquivar para el Titan oscuro , el emperador se da cuenta de la posición que toma Goku con las manos levantadas para hacer una Genkidama y acabar con Draenor — Basura ...— El Changlon respira hondo y comienza a liberar todo su poder mientras que Vegeta , Hit , Jiren y Toppo dan su energía para el ataque de Goku — ¡ Ahora morirás a manos del gran Freezer ! — Los golpes eran muy certeros pero Draenor lo esquivaba con facilidad mientras que el emperador elevaba mas su ki y la mirada del ser se abre al sentir como el puñetazo de Freezer le roza la cara , Vegeta le había dado hasta la ultima gota de su energía , Hit y Jiren aun tenian algo de poder , mientras que Toppo se había quedado sin el poder de la destrucción , Freezer lanzaba poderosos ataques contra el ser maligno.

En el planeta sagrado , Natto siente el ki de Goku por lo que es llevada por el supremo kaiosama al lugar para ver con sus ojos como Draenor estaba acabando con Freezer a puñetazos limpios pero la sorpresa de Goku al ver a su hija en super saiyajin dos — ¡ Natto , huye ! — El Titan voltea a ver la enorme masa de energía que se estaba formando a sus espaldas

— ¡ Son unos malditos ! —

— Que remedio — La niña de quimono rojo eleva todo su ki y sale volando para atacar al ser oscuro quien se reia de los simples intentos de Natto por ayudar a ganar tiempo — Padre acaba con la Genkidama , no te preocupes por mi —

— Creo que tienes razon — Piccoro llega a la escena con la ropa completamente dañada dispuesto a ayudar a que Goku termine la Genkidama , los ataques combinado de Freezer , Natto y Piccoro para ganar tiempo no hacian mas que enfadar a Draenor por la falta de respeto pero con sus puños golpea al emperador y al ser verde dejando que Natto lo golpee en la cara repetidas veces pero ella al darle un ultimo puñetazo comienza a sangrar su nudillo , Goku mirando la técnica no lograba terminarla mientras la energía del universo entero se reunia en sus manos para acabar con el ser oscuro — Goku , date prisa —

— Si date prisa ¿ o quieres ver morir a tus amigos ? — Vegeta lo toma por detrás en fase super saiyajin pero Draenor lo mira con desprecio para golpear al príncipe con un codazo en la frente haciendo que el lo suelte — No me pongas tus sucias manos — Con una patada lo lanza contra Jiren y Toppo comienza a lanzar sus ataques para frenarlo pero no podía ya que su energía estaba desplomándose , Hit usa su salto temporal para llegar a la espalda del ser maligno y este lo golpea con un revés de puño haciendo caer al sicario — Solo me quedan tres alimañas por exterminar —

— No te lo permitiré — Natto comienza a elevar todo su poder de pelea al máximo logrando que las descargas destruyan el suelo pero eso no le importaba al ser maligno — Toma mi energía padre — Con una bola amarilla logra fortalecer la Genkidama y decide encara a Draenor , para sorpresa de Freezer , ella seguía siendo la misma chiquilla que lo ayudo y no le demostró miedo alguno , los golpes de la joven no lograban hacer ningún daño y con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro le da un canto de mano en el cuello a Natto quien se enfada pero al voltear los ojos del ser oscuro brillan y ella cae al suelo sin vida , Freezer sintió un escalofríos al ver esa imagen , Natto estaba tirada en el suelo sin vida , sus ojos blancos lograron impactar la vista del emperador quien sintió algo en su interior , era una ira que no tenia nada que ver con el enfado normal , los ojos de Natto estaban carente de vida y alma , el maligno se la habia arrebatado

— NATTO ...¡ NOOOO ! — Goku estaba retorciéndose mientras que el odio lo consumía , Freezer sin poder creerlo se arrastra hasta el cuerpo de Natto para sentir lo frio que estaba — ¡ NATO ! ¡ NATO ! —

— ¿ Por que lo hiciste ? —

— INSECTOOO — Vegeta se levanta para golpear al ser oscuro quien lo azota con su cola arrojándolo al suelo — Miserable , te asesinare con mis manos —

— Ja ja ja ja ja La pequeña bastarda creyó que podía desafiarme a mi , al poderoso Draeno — Freezer toma el cuerpo de Natto entre sus brazos para mirarlo fijamente y con sus manos frías le cierra los ojos a la pequeña saiyajin , en su boca se estaba formando un conjunto de saliva la cual traga , el viento movía su pequeño , delicado y perfumado cabello — Te dije que no era buena idea desafiarme , ahora pasara toda la eternidad siendo violada y torturada por la oscuridad ja ja ja ja ja —

— ¡ NATTO ! ¡ NATTO ! ¡ NATTO ! — La ira de Goku se intensificaba pero no podía perder el control por lo que la Genkidama estaba creciendo de manera desmesurada — ¡ Maldito seas draenor ! ¡ Maldito seas ! —

— ¿ Natto ? — De los ojos cristalinos del emperador se forman unas gotas de un liquido puro y cristalino , su consistencia liquida caía por su mejilla y ese sabor a sal inundo el gusto del emperador al recordar los breves momentos que el destino los hizo luchar juntos , sus ojos se volvieron mas humanos al recordar el sacrificio que ella había echo por el y viceversa , como había partido un chocolate en dos y le había dado , como lo había salvado del espacio , como lo había curado con las semillas del ermitaño y al ver la desgarradora imagen de Natto siendo asesinada delante de sus propios ojos , un sentimiento de rabia y desesperación lo invadía al escuchar las carcajadas del Titan de la destrucción , esa risa burlona al arrebatarle a una criatura indefensa su inocencia lo lleno de enojo por lo que con cuidado separa el cuerpo del suelo para dejarlo sobre una roca y al voltear a ver a Draeno este comienza a enfadarse liberando cantidades de poder inimaginables que dejaron con la boca abierta al ser oscuro , a su mente vinieron cientos de recuerdos que el había creado con la muerte y destrucción de inocentes , como un saiyajin había logrado ablandar su helado corazón — Natto — La risa de la pequeña inundaba su mente que deambulaba por un vació infinito

— ¡ Ya la termine ! — Al ver caminar a Freezer en dirección a Draenor con la cabeza agachada se da cuenta que no puede lanzar la Genkidama — Sal del medio Freezer —

— ¿ Que te pasa Freezer ? ¿ A donde se fueron tus ganas de pelear ? — Al seguir caminando mientras las lagrimas caían en la arena árida va levantando la cabeza mostrando una seriedad que marcaba el aire — Ja ja ja ja ja me das pena ¿ por que llorar por una insignificante alimaña que busco su fin ? —

— Te matare —

— ¿ Que dijiste ? —

— Dije , te matare — La voz calmada de Freezer asustaba al saiyajin quien estaba enfadado pero el emperador comienza a liberar una gran cantidad de energía que hace crecer a la Genkidama con un poder asombroso , el descontrolado poder del emperador se estaba liberando en grandes cantidades que sorprende a Draenor y con gran ira le arroja un puñetazo a la cara del Changlon quien no sintio nada , la sorpresa del ser oscuro al ver como el fuego que quemaba a Freezer lo lleva a su etapa final pero era diferente color , no era dorado sino mas bien blanco brillante como si fuera luz lo que de el emanaba y con un certero puñetazo al estomago hace retroceder a Draenor quien se toma el estomago sintiendo un dolor muy grande y al ver las pequeñas llamas que se extinguían en su golpe , vuelve a mirar a Freezer quien se acerca tranquilo con lagrimas en los ojos — Espero que estés preparado por que acabare contigo maldito asesino — Draenor se pone de pie y Freezer se prepara para la batalla

 **Continuara**


	47. El Ultimo Recurso de Goku

**El Ultimo Recurso de Goku**

Freezer estaba de pie mientras que su ki se mostraba inmenso odio en sus ojos — _¿ Que esta planeando Freezer ? —_ El emperador sale volando para clavar un codazo en la cara de Draenor quien retrocede para ver como un hilo de sangre calia de su nariz — Vaya estoy impresionado — El ser oscuro estaba asombrado del valor que tenia el emperador en la pelea por lo que con la seriedad de su ser le lanza un golpe tan veloz pero Freezer lo esquiva con facilidad desviandolo con su brazo para acertar un gancho en su estomado — _Vaya Freezer si que esta peleando enserio —_ Los golpes del Titan oscuro que no hacia ningun esfuerzo en tratar de golpear al Changlon quien esquivaba como si fuera la fase Migato no Gokui de Goku por lo que al golpear con sus poderosos puños golpeaba el cuerpo de Draenor quien apenas sentia una pequeña cosquillas — ¡ A un lado Freezer ! — Goku eleva su ki preparando su Genkidama

— ¿ Que planeas hacer con esa tecnica saiyajin ? —

— Debo matarte — Con un salto lanza varios ataques de energia contra el cuerpo del titan quien no siente ningun dolor al ver los poderosos choques — Miserable —

— ¿ Crees que puedes ganarme con esos poderes tan insignificantes ? — Freezer cierra los ojos y eleva su ki como si fuera una especie de llamas blancas para volver a atacar con sus puños que eran esquivados como si nada y con su cola lo golpea en la cara pero esta se quema al contacto con su piel pero con su mano comienza a estrangular al emperador con su mano mientras que Goku estaba tratando de decidir si lanzar la Genkidama pero Vegeta aun en estado base eleva su ki para golpear con una patada la nuca del ser oscuro quien voltea y con su visión láser derriba al príncipe saiyajin quien se trata de levantar pero cae mientras trataba de respirar , al empezar a estrangular al emperador del universo quien se trataba de soltarse con sus manos pero no podía ya que la fuerza de Draenor era muy superior a la de ella — Insolente — Con un apretón mas fuerte comienza a hacer gritar al Changlon quien se retorcía por el dolor — ¿ Creíste que tu sublevación no iba a quedar sin castigo ? — En el momento menos pensado , Jiren se levanta y se lanza contra el ser oscuro quien lo frena con una patada al pecho haciendo caer al ser gris quien es pisado — Ustedes son patéticos ... ¿ De verdad creyeron poder desafiar al poderoso Draenor ? ... No lo crean ustedes son simples gusanos y yo soy su destructor — Con mas fuerza comienza a aplastar el pecho de Jiren quien siente como sus costillas comienzan a ceder y a astillarse , Freezer aun golpeaba con puñetazos la cara de Draenor quien voltea y con sus ojos lanza un leve rayo que atraviesa el hombro derecho al emperador quien suelta un grito de dolor

— Maldición ... Maldición ... Maldición — Goku no podía hacer nada por que al lanzar la Genkidama pero mataría a Freezer y a Jiren quienes estaban muy cercas del impacto — _No puedo lanzar la Genkidama sin matar a Freezer o a Jiren , ese maldito lo pensó bien —_

 _—_ Kakarotto ...— Vegeta arrastrando su cuerpo comienza a acercarse a su rival quien lo mira extrañado — Lanza la Genkidama ... No puedes darte el lujo de que esos insectos nos detengan —

— No puedo hacerlo Vegeta ... Jiren y Freezer están ahí y pueden morir —

— Insecto ... Debes dejar de lado esos sentimientos por que esa es la ventaja que le estas dando a ese maldito desgraciado — Goku tenia los ojos vidriosos mirando a Natto — ¿ Crees que eso es lo que le importa ? Mató a Natto sin pensarlo un segundo ... Ella era una niña y a el no le importa ... Puedes hacerlo —

— Perdona Vegeta — El saiyajin se pone de pie mientras se sujetaba el brazo derecho — No puedo hacer ese sacrificio —

Draenor se reía en voz alta mientras torturaba a los dos mientras que Jiren trataba de levantar el pie del ser oscuro pero Toppo lanza su Justice Flash a la espalda del ser oscuro quien voltea para ver al jefe de la tropa del orgullo cansado y fatigado pero un puñetazo lo golpea en las costillas para ver a Hit con un ojo cerrado por los golpes mientras que una mano se estira sujetando a Jiren para arrastrarlo pero la cola del Titan oscuro le corta el brazo a Piccoro y este con fuerza recupera su brazo quedando fatigado — Ya veo , puedes reconstruir tu cuerpo ... Que interesante —

— Kakarotto ... Lanza esa maldita Genkidama —

— No ... No puedo hacerlo... —

Piccoro sale volando para tratar de golpear al ser oscuro pero este agacha su cabeza y lo golpea con un rodillazo para atraparlo con su cola y lo azota contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que la mitad de la cabeza estaba enterrada en el suelo — Ja ja ja ja ja ja , De haber sabido que la resistencia mortal era tan debil hubiera empezado esta invasion hace siglos —

— Kakarotto ... Hazme caso y destruye a Draenor con la Genkidama ... No importa los demás tenemos las esferas del dragón —

— Es cierto Vegeta — El saiyajin se transforma en un super saiyajin elevando mas el poder de la Genkidama haciendo que esta crezca mas — ¡ Draenor ! —

— Uhm — Al voltear ve la enorme esfera de energía que apuntaba a su cuerpo y como los pequeños destellos se acercaban mas a la esfera de energía , Piccoro con sus ultimas fuerzas da lo que queda de su poder , Hit y Jiren lo ayudan mientras que Toppo usa su poder de la destruccion para acompañarlos — Por el bien de los universos , para que nadie mas tenga que morir por tu avaricia y codicia ... ¡ Debo exterminarte ! — Una especie de energia fluia en dirección a Goku y para su sorpresa era Freezer quien con su mano mandaba su energia — El poder que tiene es increíble —

— Ja ja ja ja ja No te atreverás a hacerlo ... Si lo haces tu amigo Freezer morirá conmigo —

— ¡ Hazlo de una maldita vez ! jajajajaja — La risa hace sentir escalofríos al ser oscuro quien mira como el emperador se reía — Eres tan estúpido que no te diste cuenta ... Me deje atrapar por ti y ahora moriremos los dos por nuestro peor enemigo —

— No lo creo — Con fuerza lo coloca delante de el apretando mas su cuello — Si lo haces le romperé el cuello —

— Maldito —

— Estúpido —

— Te confiaste mucho Draenor — La risa de Freezer lo seguía molestando por lo que aprieta su cuello con mas fuerza — ¡ YO SOY INMORTAL E INDESTRUCTIBLE ! JA JA JA JA JA JA —

— Ese bastardo me engaño —

— Bien jugado Freezer — Goku usa todo lo que le quedaba de poder para acertar un golpe final — ¡ Draenor ! ¡ RECIBE LA GENKIDAMA ! — Con un movimiento la lanza contra el ser oscuro quien suelta a Freezer y con sus manos la atrapa pero Goku no cedía , el poder de Draenor se eleva con fuerza por lo que comienza a caminar mientras le regresaba el ataque al saiyajin — No , maldición ... No ¿ Por que lo resiste ? —

— ¿ Crees que este poder tan insignificante puede contra mi ? — Con mas pasos comienza a forzar la poderosa esfera blanca contra el creador quien luchaba con todas sus fuerzas — Insolente mortal ... No sabes con quien estas tratando —

— Maldición ... Avanza ... Avanza —

— Son Goku — Hit se pone de pie y con su mano lanza una ráfaga de energía que golpea al Titan por la espalda y este voltea para lanzar rayos por sus ojos pero son esquivados por el sicario

— Kakarotto — Vegeta se empieza a poner de pie mientras juntaba sus manos — Yo debo ser quien te derrote ... No puedo dejar que este insecto lo haga — Su ki comienza a elevarse mientras juntaba sus manos — ¡ Resplandor final ! — El poderoso ki de Vegeta lo golpea pero aun así ni se mueve — Toma esto insecto —

— ¡ Patéticas criaturas ! — El ki de Draenor comienza a elevarse mas mientras que Toppo y Jiren se ayudan mutuamente para ponerse de pie y con sus fuerzas atacan con rafagas con todo el poder que tenian — Miserables alimañas —

— Tu ... Tu eres el que debe morir en mis manos —

— ¡ Freezer ! — Este crea una super nova con sus manos — Aunque destruya los 18 universos te volveré polvo estelar — ¡ No lo hagas freezer ! — Con una energía similar a la del sol la lanza con fuerza pero el ser oscuro la atrapa con una sola mano sosteniendo la Genkidama de Goku con la otra — Miserable ... — La super nova crece con mas fuerza pero eso no le importaba a Draenor

— ¡ MUERE ! — El poder de Freezer estaba creciendo mientras que el Titan de la destrucción lo emparejaba con su propio poder pero Goku estaba sintiendo la fatiga igual que sus compañeros — Maldito infeliz —

— ¿ De verdad creyeron que me podrían derrotar así de Fácil ? ¡ YO SOY EL PODEROSO DRAENOR ! — Con su ki empuja los ataques creando una especie de barrera que repelía todos los ataques aumentando mas el desgaste de energía , Piccoro fue el primero en caer cansado mientras que Vegeta recordaba como Bulma , Trunks y Bra habían muerto por culpa de el lo que hizo que se enfadara mas y su poder lo llevo a transformarse en super saiyajin aumentando mas la descarga — Insolentes alimañas —

— Maldicion , nuestro ki esta cayendo muy rapido , Si seguimos a este paso no podremos sostener el combate por mas tiempo — El saiyajin de camiseta azul mira para todos lados pero no encuentra salida alguna — Que mas da ... Kaioken aumentado 10 veces — El aura roja lo envuelve y la Genkidama avanza contra el Titan oscuro — No importa lo que me pase mientras tu seas exterminado —

— Son solo unos pobres diablos — Hit empezaba a fatigarse mientras que Toppo vuelve a su estado normal perdiendo el poder de dios destructor — ¿ Lo vez ? No hay nadie que pueda detenerme — El poder del ser oscuro se dispara al cielo oscureciendo todo el universo y con mas fuerza aleja la Genkidama y la Super Nova dejando a Goku y Freezer a pocos centímetros de recibir sus propios ataques — Ja ja ja ja ja El juicio final se acerca y es hora de aplacar la sed de sangre que tanto tiempo me ha estado gritando ... Es hora de acabar con ustedes basuras —

— Ya no tengo mas poder ...— Goku estaba sintiendo la fatiga extrema — No puedo detenerlo —

— Naturalmente ... Soy muy poderoso — Las fuerzas estaban desplomandose mientras que Freezer elevaba mas su ki para soportar la pelea , Goku estaba a punto de desfallecer pero una esfera de ki morada golpea la Genkidama haciendo que empuje contra Draenor — ¿ Que ? ¡¿ Que especie de truco es este ?! — Una figura en un habito cafe y sucio habia lanzado el ataque , solo se veia una mano morada con garras negras y un brazalete dorado — ¡¿ Quien eres ?! —

— Ostutha ... Aechua —

— La lengua de los dioses — Draenor comienza a mirar como del suelo comenzaban a salir llamas y pilares de luz , estaba siendo rodeado por esas misteriosas cosas — ¿ Que esta pasando ? — La figura de Iwen , Jerez , Mosco , Quitela , Arak , Champa , Liquir , Sidra , Rumoosh , Vermouth y Geen quienes detras de ellos tenian a sus angeles guardianes — ¿ Que esta pasando ? — Del cielo descienden los 4 Zeno-sama y los respectivos Daishinkan para empezar el ritual de detener a Draenor

— Esto se acaba aqui —

— ¡ MISERABLES ! —

— Todos eleven su poder lo mas que puedan — Todos comienzan a elevar su ki y la figura eleva su poder al maximo pero sobresalia de los dioses , casi llegando al poder de los ángeles , las ropas se destrozan y la figura de Bills se rebela por fin — Sigan elevando su ki —

— Es Bills —

— ¿ El Sr Bills ? —

— ¡¿ Que ?! !¿ Es Bills ?! —

La figura del gato morado se acerca al circulo mientras que Wiss cargaba todo su poder en el cetro y un enorme circulo de luz se formaba al rededor del Titan oscuro — Antes de la creación viene la destrucción — Todos los dioses apuntan con sus manos a Draenor quien sostenía los ataques de sus enemigos con sus manos dejando abierta su guardia — ¿ Usaste tu poder de la premonición verdad ? ¿ Sabias que esto pasaría verdad ? — Bills asiente con la cabeza y eleva todo su poder de pelea — Te veré en el infierno — Todos dan un grito de ira y lanzan todo su poder mientras que los reyes del todo se concentraban en una forma de cuatro piezas y los Daishinkan usaban todo su poder para desintegrar a Draenor al igual que dioses , ángeles y mortales — No me detendrán por mucho tiempo ... Regresare a cumplir mi venganza y los asesinare a todos uno por uno — La Genkidama y la Super Nova impactan en el cuerpo del ser oscuro al igual que los Hakai logrando herir de gravedad al Titan oscuro mientras que los supremos sacerdotes concentraban cada gramo de su energía para volver polvo al ser oscuro que es tragado por las piezas que de repente se volvieron negras siendo así encerrado por los guerreros mas poderoso de los universos

— Se acabo —

Todos cayeron al suelo cansados y agotados , Goku cae de una gran altura pero es salvado por el Zeno-sama de su universo — Gracias pequeño Zen — Los dioses estaban agotados y los ángeles también , Bills apenas se sostenía mientras que Wiss sacaba las semillas de ermitaños para comer una mientras Freezer se ponía de pie y Bills asiente con la cabeza y el ángel envuelve a Freezer en un aura celeste verdoso le arrebata todo — ¿ Que paso ? —

— También me di cuenta de lo que haría Freezer por eso le pedí a Wiss que destruyera todo lo que hizo Freezer por que se confiaría y bajaría la guardia — Bills se levanta y se quita los trozos de tela — Ahora solo resta que volvamos a poner en equilibrio los universos como antes —

— Bueno ahora que por fin acabamos con el ... Destruiré los universos — Todos miran temerosos a Zeno-sama quien estaba sonriendo — Es broma — Todos respiran aliviados mientras que los 4 Zeno-samas se empiezan a reír y son llevados por sus respectivas lineas de tiempo mientras que el Zeno-sama de el universo de Goku cuando Daishinkan tenia la pieza en sus manos — Vamos a casa —

— Claro Zeno-sama — Los guardaespaldas del rey del todo aparecen del suelo y lo sujetan para desaparecer en el suelo

— Sr Bills — Goku y Vegeta se acercan al destructor — ¿ Que pasara con Draenor ? —

— No lo se — Wiss se acerca a su antiguo señor — Pero ahora que los reyes del todo tienen las piezas no la pueden destruir ya que corremos riesgo ... Aun así son de distintas lineas de tiempo perdidas en el infinito —

— Aun así los Zeno-sama no dejaran las piezas sin pelear — Wiss estaba sonriendo mientras Goku y Vegeta tenían que reunir las esferas del Dragón para volver a restaurar la tierra y sus habitantes

 **Continuara**


	48. El Androide 22 Ha despertado

**El Androide 22 Ha despertado**

Todo en la tierra era paz , mientras que Goku y Natto comían en el campo de cultivos , Milk llegaba con mas paquetes mientras que los dos se levantaran para recibir a la madre mientras que el saiyajin se dedicaba a abrir los nuevos almuerzos y Natto contaba como había sido su día de clases mientras que Goten llegaba con su bolso de clases pero en el centro de la montaña , la computadora que había creado al androide Cell estaba trabajando una vez mas pero esta vez una capsula sale de un tubo de cristal con un liquido verde viscoso , junto a la maquina tenia varios tubos mas pequeños de color naranja , morado , rojo y amarillo los cuales fueron administrado y la computadora estaba descargando memorias en su cerebro mientras que varias partes de los androides 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 y 8 que se ingresaban en la capsula para ser insertados en su cuerpo metálico , varias piezas de los androides 9,10,11 y 12 eran llevados por un brazo de metal de la misma maquina la cual sacaba de una especie de liquido rojo amarillento las cuales tenían el numero 13 , 14 y 15 las cuales son insertadas en su pecho y al ver que la luz roja del cerrojo parpadeaba con la luz roja para cambiar a una luz verde la cual hace que la capsula se abra rebelando a un hombre de complexión simple el cual tenia una camina negra con chaqueta verde oscuro y pantalones del mismo color junto con unas botas negras — ¿ Ya termino todo ? — El androide de cabellera larga roja se levanta revelando el emblema de la patrulla roja en su espalda y ve que la pantalla mostraba a los androides 16 , 17 y 18 no estaban con la información por lo que camina a la computadora para ver las computadoras y bombas de los androides 19,20 y 21 — ¿ Solo tengo que ingerir las computadoras de los demás androides ? —

— El proyecto androide 22 debe ser completado pero con el A.D.N. del proyecto Cell , el androide perfecto —

— Ya veo — Sus ojos azules comienzan a mirar la pantalla donde el Androide 16 era destruido por Cell y como el androide perfecto era destruido por Gohan — Cell y el androide 16 fueron destruidos —

— Una computadora sintética del androide 16,19,20 y 21 están listo — Al sacar los chips cuadrados con el signo de la patrulla roja para abrir su brazo izquierdo y colocar el chip del androide 16 y 19 mientras que era absorbido por los nanobots de su cuerpo , en el brazo derecho se insertaba los chips del androide 20 y 21 que fueron absorbidos por la nano tecnología — Proceso completado al 80 % — De la mesa sale una botella de laboratorio con un liquido verde que parecía ser el A.D.N. de Cell por lo cual es inyectado en el cuello

— ¿ Solo debo tener los chips de los androides 17 y 18 ? —

— Afirmativo ... Androides 17 y 18 han sido localizados — Dos pantallas mostraban a los dos hermanos , el joven de pelo negro estaba con unos anteojos negros tomando sol en el yate que deseaba y en la otra pantalla mostraba al androide 18 quien estaba jugando a las palmadas con su hija — Ya veo — La pantalla se apaga y sus rasgos similar al androide 16 y al doctor Gero era muy notorio por lo que sus ojos azules comienzan a brillar y hace explotar las pantallas

— Muéstrame lo que tengas de Son Goku — La pantalla muestra los recuadros de la pantalla mostraba a Freezer , Cell , Majin Boo , Bills y Golden Freezer que fueron filmados por las cámaras espías pero algo le llama la atención , una de las cámaras se esconde en la maquina del tiempo para mostrar como había transcurrido la batalla contra Zamasu y Black pero mas la batalla contra super Zamasu — Mhm debo admitir que jamas me imagine que fuera tan poderoso — Una araña espía se acerca a la computadora para adentrarse en la llave y mostrar la batalla del torneo del poder , el insecto de metal se escondió entre las ropas del saiyajin y se escapo antes de que empezara la pelea mostrando la fase del Migate no Gokui mientras tomaba el A.D.N. de Hit , Jiren y de la mega maquina Anilaza del universo 3 — Ya veo ¿ tienes las muestras ? — El insecto solo descarga las células para mostrar en la computadora la imagen de Hit , la de Jiren y la del super androide — Ese si es un super androide — Mientras que los químicos se formaban con la imagen de los guerreros — Ahora Son Goku ... Prepárate —

Al otro día , Bills había llegado junto con su asistente al campo de Goku quien estaba en su tractor por lo que al ver a sus amigos salta dejando el tractor se mueva solo por el campo — Sr Bills ... Wiss ¿ que los trae a mi campo de cultivos ? —

— Solo ...— Una explosión distrae al dios que ve como el tractor había impactado contra la pared — Creo que esa es tu aparato que exploto —

— Creo que Milk se molestara —

— En fin volviendo al tema ...¿ Por que no haz ido a entrenar ? —

— Ah si es cierto Sr Bills , es que Milk insiste en que debo trabajar — El saiyajin mira para todos lados para volver a enfocar su mirada al dios destructor — Disculpe Sr Bills ... ¿ Me ayudaría a levantar la cosecha para que vayamos a entrenar a su planeta ? —

— ¿ Me estas hablando enserio ? — Goku solo se reía mientras se rascaba la cabeza — ¡¿ Como te atreves a hacerme esa clase de pregunta ?! ¡¿ Como se te ocurre hacerle esa pregunta a un dios de la destrucción ?! —

— Bueno mi Sr Bills , el trabajo en campo abierto es bueno para la salud —

— Nadie te pregunto Wiss cállate —

El dios destructor comienza a sentir un olor en el aire pero al voltear siente algo proveniente del horizonte — ¿ Sr Bills ? ¿ Le pasa algo ? —

— No... Nada — Mientras que Wiss golpea el bastón en el suelo envuelve a los dos seres en una aura blanca y salen despedidos al cielo — Que raro ... Por un momento sentí el ki de varios sujetos —

— ¿ Algo le preocupa Sr Bills ? —

— Lo raro es que son todos Ki como el de Zamasu , Freezer y el de ese Jiren — Bills se pone a pensar pero sacude su cabeza mientras despejaba su mente — De todos modos no importa por que Goku y Vegeta se encuentran en la tierra y podrán defenderla en caso de que haya problemas —

— Bueno vayamos a donde el supremo Kaiosama para la reunión de los dioses —

— Lo se , lo se —

Goku tranquilamente cosechaba lechugas mientras que Natto llegaba para saludar a su padre quien estaba feliz de ver a su hija otra vez pero sus instintos le decían que algo estaba pasando y cuando ve en dirección a la capital siente algo extraño; mientras que Krilin y 18 paseaban por el parque mientras que la pequeña rubia le daba de comer a las aves del lugar pero el grito de las personas les hace llamar la atención donde ven a un hombre aterrizar , sus ojos azules se encargaron de fijar su objetivo — ¿ Quien es ese tipo ? — La mujer rubia no dijo nada y de manera tranquila se acerca para ver el emblema de la patrulla roja — ¿ La patrulla roja ? —

— Oye disculpa pero ¿ te conocemos ? — El androide pelirrojo no dijo nada y comienza a escanear a la androide viendo como el chip se encontraba a cinco centímetros de su corazón en el lado derecho — ¿ Hola ? —

— ¿ Eres una creación del doctor Gero verdad ? —

— Dame el chip de tu cuerpo —

— Tsk ¡¿ Que estas diciendo ?! Ya se ... Eres un nuevo androide de la computadora de Gero ¿ verdad ? — El ser de pelo rojo y ojos azules no dijo nada por lo que 18 sale volando y le da un puñetazo en la cara que no le hizo nada mas que molestarlo — ¿ Quien eres ? —

— Soy el androide numero 22 , dame el chip para concretar mi misión de matar a Goku — 18 comienza a golpear con feroces golpes el cuerpo del androide que ni se inmutaba — Entonces tendré que quitarte el chip a la fuerza — Con un gancho al estomago la golpea haciendo que caiga de rodillas y luego al suelo sosteniendo su vientre el cual habia recibido un daño tan fuerte que el hilo de sangre salia por su boca y con suma fiereza la sujeta del pelo para levantarla y preparar su mano para arrancar el chip pero Krillin le da una patada a la cien derecha sin hacer que este se mueva — El pleito no es contigo , vete o te asesino —

— Krillin ... Toma a ... Maron .. y vete —

— ¡ Ya déjala ! — Con un salto hacia atrás lanza un Kame-Hame-Ha contra el androide que lo resiste como si nada mientras que su energía lo desviaba para todos lados — Maldito ... —

— Es tu segunda advertencia ... Vete de aqui o te asesino —

— Cállate ... ¡ KIENZAN ! — El disco se forma en su mano y lo arroja contra el cuello del androide para impactar y desaparecer en el aire — No importa — Con todo su ki elevado sale a gran velocidad pero a lo lejos Goku mira a la capital al sentir el ki del monje , Gohan y Piccoro lo sienten en las montañas y Vegeta pone en pausa la cámara de gravedad para sentir el ki del enano amigo de Goku — ¡ Que la dejes ! — Antes de que pudiera darle un ultimo puñetazo el androide pelirrojo le da un potente codazo en el estomago para tomarlo sin mirar de la ropa y lo arroja al aire estirando su mano y haciendo punta de dedo es empalado por la mano del androide haciendo que el de un grito de dolor mientras que 18 miraba asombrada y con la tristeza junto con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada , el ki de Krillin descendía tanto que llama la atención de los guerreros que salen volando a la capital pero Goku no se percata de que su hija estaba detrás de el

— Te lo advertí ... Humano ... Pero no me hiciste caso — 18 derramando lagrimas se trataba de soltar pero no podía por lo que 22 levanta su mano atravesando a la rubia de ojos azules quien siente el gran dolor en su cuerpo perdiendo todas sus fuerzas , en la mano derecha tenia el chip del androide 18 y al sacarlo la sangre de la mujer empapaba todo el suelo dejando caer a su supuesta hermana — Solo uno mas para poder asesinar a Goku — Con suma tranquilidad va volando en dirección a donde estaba 17 pero Gohan había llegado vestido con su traje de combate de color naranja ve la grotesca escena para tomar a 18 y ver que estaba al borde de la muerte mientras lloraba y de la boca salia sangre a borbotones

— 18 si me escuchas tengo que detener la hemorragia — Con su mano ve llegar a Piccoro quien tenia una bolsa de semillas del ermitaño — Oh no ... ¡ Krillin ! — Al salir corriendo ve a su amigo frió como un trozo de hielo mientras que Gohan trataba de hacerlo reaccionar pero no podía — ¿ Quien hizo esto ? — La androide señala el camino por el que se fue el atacante y sale volando a gran velocidad en busca de quien sea que haya echo eso a su amigo , el Namekusein toma a la androide mientras que sacaba las semillas de ermitaño para darle una a la mujer quien siente como su cuerpo estaba como antes pero Piccoro sin pensarlo dos veces levanta el cuerpo de Krillin pero 18 sale volando en dirección a donde estaria el androide 22 , Maron se sujeta de piccoro pero este le miente diciendo que si padre estaba inconsciente así suavizaría el impacto — Maldito , no se quien es el que le hizo esto a Krillin pero lo encontrare —

— Piccoro — Vegeta ve volar al de piel verde quien cargaba a la niña que estaba acurrucada sin ver a su padre pero Vegeta se dio cuenta que el monje estaba muerto — Niña ¿ quien hizo esto ? —

— Un hombre bajó del cielo y atacó a mis papás — Ella le cuenta toda la historia mientras que Picorro le daba el cuerpo a Mr Pópo quien se mete en el templo mientras que Dende salia a ver al príncipe — Y eso fue lo que pasó —

— Yo me encargare de esa sabandija — Vegeta levanta vuelo y sale volando en dirección al ki de Gohan quien estaba muy lejos

 **Continuara**


	49. El Androide Perfecto

**El Androide Perfecto**

El mar estaba muy calmado , mientras que 17 miraba como su familia disfrutaba sus merecidas vacaciones junto con los animales de la isla , solo podía respirar aliviado recordando como había sacrificado su vida para detener el ataque de Jiren protegiendo a Goku y a Vegeta con un campo de fuerza , pero algo extraño había en el aire y al ver su celular este suelta una pequeña descarga y se apaga completamente — Vaya — Al ver como un hombre de cabello rojo con el signo de la patrulla roja se posa en frente de el — ¿ Quien eres ? ¿ Eres otra de las creaciones del Dr Gero ? —

— Dame el chip — Al tocar la parte izquierda de su pecho se da cuenta que era un androide igual que el — Ahora , quiero completar mi misión de asesinar a Goku —

— ¿ Por que debería dártelo ? —

— Lo necesito para desbloquear mi poder oculto y asesinar a Goku — Al extender su mano se ve salir un cuadrado de metal plateado con un numero 18 en el — ¿ Te parece familiar ? — Sin perder la cabeza sale volando llevándose consigo al pelirrojo para lanzar su cuerpo en una isla deshabitada donde este cae girando y aterrizando de pie — Te lo repito dame el chip —

— ¿ Para que lo quieres ? La patrulla roja se extinguió — 17 Sale volando para golpear con un puñetazo a su " Hermano " quien lo atrapa con la mano y le da un potente rodillazo en el estomago — Toma esto — Los poderosos ataques eran fácilmente esquivados por 22 quien se pone delante de el y con un puñetazo lo lanza contra las rocas haciendo que se partan en cientos de pedazos — Bien es claro que eres un androide — Con suma velocidad sale lanzando poderosos puñetazos contra 22 quien los esquivaba y bloqueaba sin problemas — Ademas de que te sirve ya que Goku tiene un poder similar a los dioses —

— Enserio — Una aura como de super saiyajin cubre su cuerpo dejando al guardabosque sorprendido y al mente solo se le vino el recuerdo de Cell super perfecto quien tenia un ki parecido — ¿ Que pasara cuando eleve mi poder de pelea al máximo ? —

— ¿ Acaso estas loco ? —

Gohan se detiene en seco mientras que recordaba que ese ki era el de Cella — _No puedo creerlo ... Ese ki es de Cell ... Es imposible —_

Vegeta tambien se detiene al sentir como el ki a lo lejos crecía de manera descontrolada pero no le importa solo decide avanzar ; en la isla 17 decide pelear con todas sus fuerzas pero 22 lanza unos terribles golpes que lo estaban dejando aturdido como si se trataran los golpes del mismo Jiren pero al intentar golpearlo este desaparece y aparece por detrás — Te lo dije — El susurro de esa voz inconfundible resuena en su oído y las manos de 22 chocan contra su espalda lanzando una poderosa descarga eléctrica que hacen gritar de dolor a 17 pero Gohan veía a lo lejos la zona de pelea — Ahora veras por que soy el guerrero mas fuerte — Con una patada lo lanza contra el suelo pero este se levanta a los aires mientras que 22 se acercaba esquivando ataques de energía y con un puñetazo lo lanza mas arriba pero 17 lanza veloces golpes que son esquivados por 22 quien lo toma del brazo y lo arroja al suelo — Ataque Destructor — Una esfera negra con descargas rojas es lanzada contra 17 quien se protege con un campo de fuerza en el momento del impacto y aparece detrás de 22 para darle un puñetazo con toda su fuerza que no le hace nada

— _No puedo creerlo —_ El androide de ojos azules retrocede para empezar a elevar todo su poder de manera abrupta dispuesto a acabar con el — A pesar de pelear con seres poderosos tu estas en otro nivel —

— Ya te enteraste — Los dos chocan los puños de manera descontrolada mientras la isla temblaba y las aguas se sacudían , 17 con varios ataque de ki trata de hacer retroceder al androide 22 quien simplemente volaba a el y con un rodillazo lo golpea en el estomago para tomarlo de la cara y aplicar un poderoso cabezazo que lo hace retroceder pero los puñetazos no cesaban el androide de ojos azules ve como 22 cargaba otro ataque por lo que cae al suelo y lanza mas ataques que solo chocaban contra el y el pelirrojo lanza su ataque mas poderoso pero 17 Sale volando al aire por lo que 22 cambia la trayectoria del ataque para que vaya a el — ¿ Que ? ¿ Sabe controlar el ki ? —

— Tengo células de todos los guerreros , hasta del mismo Cell — El destructor final se divide en dos y persigue a 17 por toda la isla destruyendo todo a su paso a medida que lo tocaba — Debo ser mas cuidadoso , si destruyo el chip abré fracasado —

— No dejare que uses esto para tus sucios planes — Con una lluvia de puños comienza a castigar la cara y cuerpo de 22 que ni siquiera sentía cosquillas , con un gancho lo golpea con tanta fuerza que la sangre saliente de la boca de 17 moja su cara con unas pocas gotas y este lo toma del pelo para ponerlo enfrente de sus ojos y con un golpe certero lo lanza al suelo ,este se levanta con mas velocidad esquivando un puñetazo de 22 que deja un gran cráter en el suelo con gran velocidad 17 lanza una patada a la espalda de 22 quien voltea y le acierta un feroz puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo caer al suelo pero Gohan llega para ponerse delante de 22 quien estaba serio y lo ataca con un puñetazo pero este lo esquiva y salta hacia atrás

— Tienes un traje similar al guerrero Goku —

— ¿ Quien eres tu y por que atacas a 17 ? —

— Necesito el chip de su cuerpo para volverme invencible y cumplir mi mision de asesinar a Goku por destruir a la patrulla roja —

— ¿ Que ? ¿ Destruir a mi padre ? — 22 extiende su mano y lanza una esfera de ki que es desviada por la mano de Gohan quien lanza un puñetazo a la cara del androide — ¿ Cuando terminaran con la idea absurda de los androides y de destruir a mi padre ? ¿ Cuando ? — 22 sonríe y con una velocidad instantánea se pone delante de Gohan quien se sorprende y con un puñetazo lo lanza hacia atrás para seguir atacando pero eran bloqueados por ya un Gohan en super saiyajin fase dos quien lo retenía con gran fuerza pero sus golpes eran muy poderosos , 17 sin perder mas tiempo intenta atacar a 22 quien bloqueaba los ataques de ambos guerreros como si nada y con un Kame-Hame-Ha ataca al bio androide quien extiende sus manos para absorber el ataque de Gohan dejando sorprendido a los dos personajes presentes pero Gohan vuelve al estado base y deja salir todo su poder como guerrero mistico mientras que el ki de Gohan llama poderosamente la atencion de vegeta quien estaba diriguiendose a el y de Goku que estaba en el templo con Natto

— Natto quedate aqui —

— Pero quiero ir —

— Dije que te quedes , Piccoro cuida a Natto por mi —

— Espera Goku ... — El saiyajin ya habia salido volando y estaba muy lejos como para escucharlo — _¿ Porque Gohan usaría ese nivel de pelea ? ¿ acaso hay otro enemigo mas ? —_

El enorme poder de Gohan era de sorpresa para 17 quien había notado el aumento desde el torneo de poder lo que hizo sonreír a 22 y con un puñetazo lo trata de medir pero el estaba tan serio que lo esquiva y con una patada increíblemente veloz lo patea por la nuca pero este voltea para enganchar a Gohan de la cara con su pie y lanzar una esfera de poder pero este se cubre con sus brazos — ¿ Como es posible que tu poder de pelea haya aumentado en un 1000% ? —

— Por que eh estado entrenando desde el torneo del poder — Al recordar como se tuvo que sacrificar con Dyspo y no poder enfrentar a Jiren como lo hizo su padre se habia llenado de impotencia y mas cuando Lavenda lo había dejado ciego con su veneno — Por eso decidí dejar de hacer a un lado mi entrenamiento y ser mas poderoso que mi padre —

— Ya veo —

Con poderoso ataques ambos adversarios se empiezan a chocar pero Gohan parecía resistir mas tiempo sin contar que la energía de 22 era infinita ,17 entra ayudando a Gohan haciendo que ambos conecten una feroz patada en el vientre del androide y con un giro de abajo arriba lanzan otra para arrojar al androide al suelo quien cae desplomado siendo enterrado vivo — Ten cuidado Gohan , podrás ser muy poderoso pero el tiene energía infinita como yo —

— Si lo se — 22 se levanta y ambos guerreros lo ejecutan con una lluvia de ataques siendo que 22 los absorbía con cada impacto en su cuerpo — ¡ Kame- Hame... HA ! — La poderosa onda de luz sale disparada contra el pelirrojo quien sonríe y con un puñetazo le devuelve el ataque al cielo haciendo que ambos lo esquiven — Es increíble la fuerza que tiene — 22 simplemente se truena los dedos y con toda su velocidad sale a una gran velocidad golpeando con un puñetazo la garganta de 17 y con una patada lanza a Gohan a los cielo pero el de pelo negro le da un rodillazo que es frenado por su mano , de los ojos de 22 salen dos rayos rojos que dejan herido a 17 en el pecho

— Ahora el chip —

— ¡ Kienzan ! — El disco sale a toda velocidad cortando el brazo de 22 liberando a 17 quien voltea enfadado a ver a Gohan quien empieza a lanzar los discos pero este crea una barrera de ki de color azul oscuro arrasando los ataques y con un poco de energía hace renacer su brazo — No puede ser — 22 lanza un poderoso puño contra el híbrido quien eleva su poder para tomarlo de la cabeza y darle un potente cabezazo , 17 reacciona y lanza una ráfaga de ki dando en la espalda del androide quien voltea para lanzarse contra el de pelo negro pero Gohan lo intercepta con una patada lanzando su cuerpo contra las rocas pero este flexiona sus brazos y eleva un poder de pelea impresionante , tanto que era como si toda la tierra temblara — Su poder de pelea ha aumentado —

— Al tener células de Freezer y de Cell puede hacerlo —

— No dejare que se vuelva mas fuerte — Con un poderoso grito eleva su poder al máximo llegando a su limite para salir disparado contra el androide quien le da una batalla igual a igual , los intercambio de golpe no se hicieron esperar y con un gancho golpea a Gohan quien se inclina recibiendo un codazo por parte de 22 en la espalda , 17 por su parte trata de ayudarlo pero un codazo lo detiene en seco y al voltear lo patea con fuerza arrojando su cuerpo al suelo , 22 cae pisando la pierna de 17 quien da un grito de dolor pero de pronto ve como la mano derecha de 22 se lanza apuñalando su cuerpo para sacar el chip entre sangre , carne y cables donde se ve que tenia el numero 17 y una luz verde dando a entender que estaba sano

— Por fin , el momento ha llegado — Al tomarlo en su mano izquierda comienza a absorberlo para que sea colocado en su lugar y al llegar Vegeta este ve como 22 abre sus ojos con un destello blanco que hace levitar su cuerpo mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de poder y una carcajada maniática , Vegeta en super saiyajin observaba como su cuerpo se iba volviendo mas musculoso , su piel clara se torna gris y las luces se volvían rojas , su cabello rojo se erizaba como el de ellos cuando se transformaba — Ahora no hay nadie que me detenga — Su cuerpo era de tres metros mientras que su ropa era igual y su sonrisa cambia a una mirada seria — Ahora soy el androide perfecto —

— Solo eres un insecto — Vegeta sale volando en fase dios azul para golpear con un puñetazo la cara de 22 que estaba seria pero no le hizo nada y con un puñetazo lo lanza cientos de metros para aparecer detrás de el y con un canto de mano lo lanza al suelo herido con solo dos golpes

— No puedo creer su velocidad y fuerza —

— Vaya venció al Sr Vegeta con dos simples golpes — 17 mira a Gohan y ambos salen volando para golpear sin exito el cuerpo de 22 quien los toma de la cabeza y las estrella separando a 17 y con un poderoso puñetazo golpea al hijo de Goku en el pecho pero este gira dando una feroz patada que no le hace nada — _Gohan puso todo su poder en esa patada que no le hizo daño alguno_ — Con varios puñetazos comienza a golpear al androide de cabellos grises quien solo estaba parado y con un puñetazo lo lanza al suelo , con solo flexionar sus piernas se lanza contra el de traje naranja arrollándolo hasta acorralarlo en una ladera y al tenerlo espalda contra la pared lanza poderosos puñetazos que destrozaban el cuerpo de Gohan , la sangre manchaba el suelo donde pisaba 22 quien seguía con los feroces puñetazos , el saiyajin cae de rodillas y ve un enorme pie tratar de pisarlo pero este salta y lo esquiva

— Kame-Hame-Ha — La onda de poder sale disparada con fuerza pero 22 se mete entremedio de ella y llega a Gohan para tomarlo del cuello y arrojarlo al suelo pero este sale rodando y se levanta — Una vez mas ¡ Kame..! — Antes de poder decirlo el androide llega y con un puñetazo logra abrir una herida en su cara segido de diversos puñetazos — _No puedo creerlo , sus ataques son muy poderosos_ — Gohan salta al aire pero 22 extiende su mano y lanza un feroz ataque que detona en la espalda de Gohan quien cae al suelo pero es salvado por 17

— Descansa Gohan ... Yo peleare con el — Al quitarse su chaqueta de cuero la deja para cubrir a Gohan y sale disparado a pelear pero este desaparece y aparece detrás de el para crear una bola de ki y arrasar a 17 quien da un grito de dolor desapareciendo en una cortina de humo y tierra

— Maldito insecto — Vegeta estaba de pie con un hilo de sangre que caía por su cabeza — Yo seré quien te derrote insecto —

— No me hagas reír — Con su velocidad sale volando y se lleva el cuerpo de Vegeta el cual es aplastado entre la masa muscular del androide y la montaña , al soltarlo gira en el aire y aplica un poderoso puñetazo que lo arroja al suelo — Ahora solo debo encontrar a Goku —

— ¡ Mansenko ! — Una ráfaga lo golpea en el cuerpo y al voltear ve a Gohan con el traje destrozado y sin la pierna derecha de su pantalón — Maldito pagaras por lo que le hiciste a 17 y a 18 —

— Superalo — Con toda su furia sale contra el androide quien lo toma de la cara y lo aplasta en el suelo , con el puño derecho comienza de golpear a Gohan en el estomago hasta enterrar unos centímetros su cuerpo en el suelo para levantarlo — Es hora de que descanses en paz — Con una feroz patada lo golpea en la cien derecha pero no le hace nada y ve como la energía oscura se formaba en su mano derecha pero antes del impacto un Kame-Hame-Ha le llama la atención y al voltear siente que Gohan no estaba para ver a Goku con su hijo en brazos — Vaya , tu eres el guerrero llamado Goku , el que destruyó a la patrulla roja —

— ¿ La patrulla roja ? No me importa quien seas pero eso se acabó hace tiempo — El deja el cuerpo de Gohan en el suelo y saca las semillas del ermitaño para darle una a su hijo — Cómela hijo es una semilla de ermitaño — Al ver a 22 con esa mirada seria siente la energía similar a la de Jiren emanando de sus ojos — De acuerdo , esta claro que eres un androide ...— Al bajar se transforma en super saiyajin dios azul

 **Continuara**


	50. Usa toda tu fuerza Goku

**Usa toda tu fuerza Goku , La batalla de los guerreros mas poderosos**

El saiyajin se había puesto en posición de combate mientras mientras la brisa movia su cabello al lado derecho , el androide de cabellera gris mostraba una sonrisa mientras que las aves habian cayado y con una velocidad impresionante bloquea un puñetazo de Goku quien se veria sorprendido y con un cabezazo hace retroceder al saiyajin quien comienza con una lluvia de puñetazos contra 22 quien los bloqueaba a todos con suma facilidad — Tsk su velocidad es muy impresionante — Con una sonrisa se desliza golpeando con un gancho al estomago del saiyajin quien sentia el agudo dolor para ver el destello rojizo de su mano y salir volando mientras una esfera de ki lo habia atrapado pero con los dedos en su frente desaparece antes de que detone — Ya veo que eres un sujeto muy poderoso —

— Adivinaste Goku ... Ahora disfrutare el asesinarte — Con sus manos levantadas se estaba cubriendo de una especie de aura roja como si fuera fuego — ¿ Que estas haciendo ? —

— Hace un momento me di cuenta que tu absorbías la energía de mis golpes así que emparejare mas la cosa — Con gran velocidad golpea con un puñetazo a 22 quien lo atrapa pero se da cuenta que el campo de fuerza le protegía de perder energía — Ahora estaremos mas igualados 22 — Con una patada lo golpea en la cabeza pero se da cuenta que esa imagen la había visto antes y una imagen de Jiren se le vino a la cabeza pero este salta hacia atrás lanzando un poderoso ataque que es desviado por el poder de 22 quien sonríe y sale volando a gran velocidad llevando consigo el cuerpo de Goku quien le daba poderosos puñetazos pero no servia de nada — Maldición —

— Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja ¿ Ese es todo tu poder ? Me das lastima —

— No te confíes mucho miserable — El poder del super saiyajin dios azul se dispara al cielo pero el androide sale volando para tomar su cuello y Goku con un rodillazo lo golpea en el mentón pero este no siente dolor alguno por lo que con sus manos lo toma del brazo y gira para darle una patada en el estomago que no lo había movido — ¿ Que .. ? —

— ¿ De verdad crees ganarme con esos poderes tan insignificantes ? —

— Kaioken — Con el aura de color roja y azul sale contra el androide quien desaparece y al aparecer por detrás lo toma del cuello y la cara pero el saiyajin comienza a golpear con codazos el vientre de 22 quien siente un poco de presion por lo que lo suelta y con un golpe martillo lo lanza a la tierra pero Goku desaparece usando la teletransportacion y 22 voltea para lanzar una descarga eléctrica a una zona que según la computadora aparecería Goku quien en efecto cae en la trampa siendo electrocutado por 22 quien se ríe del saiyajin , el cuerpo de Goku echaba un humo negro mientras que este estaba confundido — Kaioken ... ¡ Aumentado 10 veces ! — El aura crece mas para salir contra su enemigo quien lo esquiva y lo toma de la pierna y con una gran caída lo azota contra el suelo para ver que el saiyajin se trata de defender pero este bloquea la plancha de su pie izquierdo a la cara , el saiyajin ve la sonrisa del androide quien lenvanda su pie y comienza a pisar su cara varias veces para soltar su pierna y aplicar una poderosa patada que lo lanza contra la tierra pero el se levanta y desaparece en frente de 22 quien voltea con una patada para golpear en las costillas al saiyajin quien cae en tres patas — Maldición puede leer todos mis movimientos —

— Eso es por que la computadora maestra del doctor Gero me ha equipado con una computadora que se anticipa a todo lo que haga mi oponente , por ejempo se que planeas hacer la teletransportacion usando esa técnica llamada Kame-Hame-Ha o me equivoco —

— Pero ... — El saiyajin decide intentarlo pero en el ultimo segundo lanza un poderoso golpe contra 22 quien lo atrapa y lo azota en el suelo para tratar de pisarlo pero Goku rueda en el suelo y salta hacia arriba pero el androide estaba esperando al saiyajin con su mano extendida — Es muy veloz —

— Ataque destructor final — Una lluvia de ataques consecutivos comienzan a lastimar el cuerpo de Goku quien sentía los pesados ataques de 22 quien se reía ejecutando al saiyajin — No te preocupes ... ¡ Te enviare al infierno ! — Levantando su mano crea una super nova pero Goku la detona con un Kame-Hame-Ha — Maldición ... No me percate de su movimiento —

— Esa técnica es de Freezer ... Confiesa —

— Estas en lo cierto Goku ... Yo poseo células de todos los guerreros con los que peleaste pero las mas prometedoras son del guerrero llamado Jiren — Goku recuerda cuando le lanza el Kame-Hame-Ha a Jiren quien se había quedado quieto lo que le dio pie a la araña de pegarse en el cuello del ser gris y empezar a arañar su piel extrayendo células de el y salta en el momento de que Goku super saiyajin lanza su patada contra el — Debo admitir que las células de esos guerreros y los chips de los androides 17 y 18 me fortalecieron mas ... El doctor Gero pensó en todo esta vez —

— Androide 18 ... —

— Y sabes ... El enano que me desafió tenia un traje igual al tuyo —

— ¡ Krillin ! ... ¡¿ Te atreviste a lastimar a Krillin ?! —

— No por supuesto que no — Goku lo mira confundido pero una pequeña sonrisa se forma en la cara de 22 — Solo lo asesine —

— ¡¿ Que ?! — Goku se percata de que no siente el ki de su amigo el monje por lo que apretando su puño ve en su mente como 22 empalaba a Krillin con su mano — ¡ Miserable ! —

— Bien basta de chácharas — Con una velocidad tremenda da un poderoso puñetazo en la cara de Goku quien se pone firme y ataca con otro pero esta vez fue tan fuerte que había echo retroceder al androide 22 quien se da cuenta que tenia un poco de sangre en el labio , al tocarse con sus dos dedos ve la mancha roja en sus yemas — ¡ Maldito ! — Con gran ferocidad enciende su ki para aparecer y con un puñetazo en estomago de Goku lanzando su cuerpo contra la montaña , el androide cae con una patada enterrando su cuerpo entre las piedras para tomarlo de la cara y empezar a dar derechazos en el estomago de Goku — Ahora absorberé tu energía — 22 comienza a alimentarse de Goku quien estaba atrapado pero una esfera de ki amarilla golpea la espalda del androide gris para ver que era Vegeta quien estaba en fase 2 dispuesto a pelear con el — Vaya otra vez esa sabandija ... Ah decir verdad no pense que aun estuvieras con vida —

— Chatarra — Con gran velocidad sale volando para golpear al androide quien esquiva el puñetazo pero recibe un gancho al estomago , Goku logra propinarle una patada a los ojos haciendo que el lo suelte pero Gohan llega al campo totalmente repuesto mientras usaba el modo mistico — Miserable insecto —

— Dale una semilla papá pronto —

— No tienen escapatoria —

— No te dejare acercarte — Ambos guerreros se entrelazan en un intercambio de golpes pero 22 superaba por mucho a Gohan dando poderosos puñetazos en la cara y en el cuerpo , Vegeta se come la semilla al igual que Goku pero Gohan cae en picada al suelo — Es ... Muy fuerte —

— Jajajajajaja ¿ eso es todo ? No entiendo por que 17 y 18 no pudieron contra ustedes dos — Una bola de ki golpea al androide 22 para ver a su " hermana " completamente lastimada con sus manos extendidas con gran ira y lagrimas en los ojos — ¿ Tu otra vez ? Por que no te largas ya eres obsoleta —

— Tu ... Mataste a mi precioso Krilin ...— Con gran ira sale a luchar contra 22 quien estaba sonriendo por ver a la androide venir a el

— No 18 es muy peligroso —

La androide de cabellos rubios no hace caso y sale con sus puños pero 22 le da un golpe tan potente que la deja aturdida , solo podía ver el momento justo en que el enorme puñetazo vino a ella y sentir una poderosa presión en el cuello — Numero 18 — Gohan sale volando pero 22 gira la cabeza y con una onda de ki invisible lo lanza contra su padre mientras que Vegeta usa la trasformación de super saiyajin dios azul para atacar al androide de gris quien lo frena de un planchazo a la cara rompiendo su nariz y frente — ¡ Vegeta ! — 18 le da un golpe de canto de mano al cuello pero este la mira enfadado y la arroja al suelo para pisar su cara mientras se reía a carcajadas

— jajajajajajjaja ¿ No es irónico ? Ser aplastados como simples insectos —

— Vaya vaya ... ¿ Pero que tenemos aquí ? —

— Es el Sr Bills y Wiss — El dios se acerca al campo de batalla para sorpresa de todos y camina con mucha tranquilidad pero al pasar por al lado de 22 el androide siente un pequeño escalofríos — Oye tu , olvidaste esta pequeña cajita ruidosa en mi castillo y ha estado sonando toda la mañana —

— Se refiere a tu celular Goku , lo olvidaste cuando estuviste entrenando en el planeta del Sr Bills — El androide 22 se empieza a reír pero Bills lo ignora — Estuvo sonando toda la mañana y el Sr Bills se ha molestado mucho por que el acertijo es muy difícil —

— ¿ El acertijo ? Ah se refiere al diagrama de bloqueo — Este lo enciende por lo que se ve la pantalla azul — Yo tampoco lo entendía hasta que Natto me lo explicó ... Pero este no es mio ... Este es el de Vegeta —

— ¡¿ Asi que tu fuiste el responsable de que no pudiera dormir por ese sonido ensordecedor ?! —

— Solo lo tengo por que Bra me lo regaló es todo — La voz del saiyajin se notaba apenada mientras que Wiss lo guardaba por el saiyajin

— Ya me cansan sus estupideces ... Apártense ¿ oh también quieren morir ? —

— ¿ Que acabas de decir ? Pero como te atreves a dirigirte así al dios de la destrucción —

— ¿ Dios de la destrucción ? jajajajajajaja pero si no pareces mas que una basura insignificante —

— Oh oh ... Muchachos hay que apartarnos ... Esta ropa esta recién lavada — Todos salieron del campo dejando a los dos guerreros que empezaban a elevar su ki

— Creo que necesitas buenos modales — Con una velocidad increíble golpea con una patada el vientre del androide sintiendo un dolor abrumador haciendo que el se tome el estomago y retroceda — Puedes atacar —

— Preparate para morir — Con gran velocidad comienza a lanzar poderosos puñetazos contra Bills quien simplemente los esquivaba con gran velocidad , el uso de la doctrina egoísta casi total lo hacia muy difícil de analizar para la computadora — Miserable ... Soy invencible —

— Silencio — El le atrapa el puño con sus dos dedos — Esperaba ver algo mas interesante... Pero es inútil — 22 lanza un poderoso puñetazo a la cara del dios Bills quien se deja golpear a propósito pero no siente nada — Muere — Con una ráfaga en la cara del dios hace detonar toda la zona para ver la figura de Bills

— Esto a merita un castigo — Para sorpresa de 22 el dios lo golpea con un puñetazo tan poderoso que la sangre del androide salga disparada de su boca — Podría destruirte pero soy un dios muy generoso ... — Con su pie sobre su cabeza comienza a apretarlo contra el suelo — Empiezo a aburrirme asi que mejor regresare a casa — Con una patada lo lanza contra las rocas — Bien , vamos a casa Wiss —

— Mi Sr Bills ¿ por que no nos quedamos a ver la pelea ? —

— Bueno no hay nada mas que hacer —

22 se levanta pero se estaba regenerando de los golpes por lo que se pone de pie para mirar a Goku y a Vegeta quienes estaban dispuestos a seguir peleando , Gohan habia sacado a 18 del campo y se pone en presencia del androide de piel gris — Escuchen , si los tres peleamos al mismo tiempo seguro que le ganaremos —

— Cierra la boca insecto —

— Espera Vegeta ... — El príncipe sale volando contra 22 quien le atrapa el brazo y lo golpea con un puñetazo lanzando su cuerpo contra las piedras y para mirada de Bills quien disfrutaba su te con pan de arroz era algo común — Papá ataquemos juntos — Los dos lanzan un poderoso Kame-Hame-Ha pero es absorbido por el androide — Maldición no funciona —

— Gohan , vete de aquí —

— No papá ... Yo también me quedare a pelear por la tierra — Los dos elevan su poder al máximo y salen contra el androide intercambiando golpes pero este los retenía y bloqueaba con suma facilidad hasta que Gohan le aparece por detrás pero 22 lo golpea con un puñetazo a la cara lanzando su cuerpo al aire y con una velocidad increíble cae con una patada sobre el pecho de Gohan quien es enviado al suelo

— ¡ Gohan ! — 22 se acerca a Goku con un puñetazo a la cara pero este se repone y comienza a recibir poderosos ataques del androide quien se reía a carcajadas al ver a Goku siendo lastimado por sus puñetazos pero el saiyajin usa la teletransportacion para aparecer detrás de 22 quien voltea para ver a otra copia de Goku delante de el , seis copias del saiyajin estaban rodeando al bio androide quien trataba de analizar la computadora para saber cual era el real pero le indicaban que todos eran el real , Goku se seguía moviendo a una gran velocidad mientras creaba su ataque — Kame..— El androide veía como las copias se estaban preparando para atacar — Hame... — Sin pensarlo ataca al Goku que tenia en frente y este desaparece delante de sus ojos así que se desliza para atacar al que tenia en la espalda pero este igualmente desaparece — ¡ HAAA ! — Los 4 ataques restantes impactan en el cuerpo del androide quien se envuelve en un destello blanco rodeado de humo negro para que solo vuelva a ver un solo Goku — Lo logre ... —

— Vaya debo felicitarte Goku — La sorpresa del saiyajin al ver la silueta de 22 quien estaba de pie como si nada — Esa fue una gran técnica para engañar a la computadora de mi cerebro ... Lo malo es que no sirve dos veces — Con una velocidad superior a la de Goku logra conectar un poderoso golpe a su cara — Destructor final — Una esfera de energía se crea en su mano y es disparada a toda velocidad contra el saiyajin quien da un grito de dolor quedando envuelto en la explosión del super ataque cayendo al suelo echo pedazos — JA ja ja ja ja por fin eh logrado lo que ninguno de tus enemigos ha logrado ... Acabar contigo —

— Aun... No me haz ... Vencido ... 22 — Este levanta sus manos al cielo mientras que se envolvía en un aura blanca muy calmada — Aire , agua , tierra y todos los seres vivos ... Brindenme un poco de su energía para derrotar a este guerrero — Todos los seres estaban dando un poco de su energía para crear la Genkidama — Eso es , un poco mas... ¡ Necesito que me den toda su energía ... se los suplico ! — Todos levantando las manos dando energía a Goku , 18 le daba su energía ilimitada mientras que 17 volando a la zona de pelea también ayudaba , Bills quien tenia las manos en la espalda abre su mano para donar a la causa justa pero Wiss lo mira y este lo ignora — ¡ Siento como se esta formando ! si ... Un poco mas y estará lista —

— ¿ Acaso crees que te dejare formar ese ataque ? — 22 sale volando contra Goku pero Gohan y Vegeta lo interceptan con una patada al mismo tiempo que lo hace retroceder — ¡ No molesten basuras ! — Con una onda de ki los manda a volar mientras se acercaba a Goku pero 18 se pone en medio — ¿ Tu otra vez ? —

— ¡ Massenko ! —

— ¡ Galick Gun ! —

— ¡ Kienzan ! —

Los tres ataques salen disparados contra 22 quien se enfada elevando su ki y sale volando contra Vegeta para golpearlo con un puñetazo tan potente que este vuelve a su estado base , al voltear ejecuta a Gohan de una patada tan fuerte en el pecho que lo arroja al suelo pero 18 lo ataca con un puño que el esquiva y con una rafaga se deshace de ella

— Sigues tu Goku —

— _Maldición ..._ — El saiyajin ve como el levanta la mano y lanza un débil rayo pero Vegeta en super saiyajin azul lo desvía con su mano derecha — ¡ Gracias Vegeta ! —

— Cierra la boca insecto y acaba con esa Genkidama —

— Si , te prometo entrenar contigo luego —

— ¿ Con que aun sigues con vida eh ? — 22 eleva su ki pero Vegeta comienza a liberar el super saiyajin dios azul perfecto , sus pupilas se habían vuelto azul oscuro al igual que su cabello — No me imagine que aun tenias esos poderes escondidos —

— ¡ Los saiyajin somos una familia de guerreros no nos provoques ! — Vegeta sale a toda velocidad contra 22 quien esquiva los puñetazos de Vegeta para desaparecer cuando el trata de golpearlo y aparece detrás de el sosteniéndolo del cuello tan fuerte que estaba a punto de romperlo

— ¡ Vegeta ! —

— Ja ja ja ja ja los saiyajin son basura — El príncipe enfadado comienza a dar poderosos codazos a las costillas de 22 quien siente una gran presión y al soltarlo lo lanza con un puñetazo al suelo — Bien basta de juegos ... Es hora de morir — Con un rayo apuntaba al corazón de Goku quien no se podía mover

 **Continuara**


	51. Un poder Aterrador

**El Ataque de la Genkidama y Un Poder Aterrador**

22 apuntando a su corazón y con una sonrisa lanza el rayo pero este revota y sale contra el suelo para ver a 17 quien le había salvado la vida — Gracias numero 17 — El androide de ojos azules miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras que el de piel gris mostraba una sonrisa cínica en su cara , sus ojos mostrando esa satisfacción por el asesinato de Krillin — _Solo un poco mas para acabar con la Genkidama —_ Con una velocidad increíble se aparece delante de numero 17 quien se sorprende de la velocidad

— Eres una basura insolente — Con un potente rodillazo lo golpea en el estomago pero este caminando hacia atrás ve venir a Vegeta quien lo golpea con una patada a la nuca sin ningún efecto — Vaya... Con que aun tenias fuerzas — Con gran velocidad comienza a golpear al príncipe con tanta fuerza que estos hacían temblar la tierra pero Vegeta completamente serio los bloqueaba con un poco de dificultad — ¿ Esta bloqueando mis ataques con sus manos ? — Vegeta logra tomar al androide y con una sonrisa lo golpea en el estomago haciendo que este retroceda y la sonrisa del saiyajin no se hizo esperar , con sus manos lanzaba poderosas ondas de ki — ¿ Como tiene tanto poder si hace unos momentos estaba agonizando ? —

— Los saiyajin nos volvemos mas fuerte cada vez que estamos al borde de la muerte y gracias a ti logre superar mi nivel de pelea — Al aparecer sobre el androide este lo golpea con un codazo a la cabeza pero 22 lo atrapa y con una sonrisa le dobla el brazo por atrás de su espalda haciendo que Vegeta de un grito de dolor al sentir como se estaba rompiendo su brazo derecho pero 17 salta por detrás de 22 y con una patada lo golpea en la cara a lo que este suelta a Vegeta y ambos lanzan un ataque combinado para retener al androide quien los absorbía con su cuerpo , con su gran masa corporal sale corriendo contra los dos guerreros siendo tomados del cuello y llevados por el androide contra las montañas donde aplica una poderosa patada contra 17 quien es lanzado al agua pero Vegeta se suelta golpeando con un martillazo el antebrazo de 22 quien siente un poco de presión en el cuerpo — ¡ Maldito insecto ! — El saiyajin de cabello azul eleva todo su ki pero Gohan por detrás lanza un poderoso Massenko que hace enfadar al androide — Ahora veras por que no debes desafiar a la familia de los saiyajin — Con gran velocidad se lanza hacia atrás volando al cielo mientras cargaba un ataque en sus manos

— Mhf ... Vas a morir —

— Insolente insecto ... ¡ Resplandor final ! — La enorme masa de energía sale disparada contra el androide quien simplemente se para firmemente y con su puño que estaba siendo concentrado con su ki maligno lanza un puñetazo que detiene el ataque del saiyajin quien para su sorpresa era testigo de todo y sin poder entender como era posible pero al ver la sonrisa de 22 este le devuelve el ataque al príncipe quien desaparece cayendo al suelo tratando de tomar un poco de aire , Gohan se pone delante del super androide quien sonríe y con sus ojos lanza varios rayos haciendo que Gohan los esquive y con su mano lanza una pequeña bola de ki que impacta en su cara haciendo que cierre sus ojos por unos segundos

— ¡ Ahora ! — Los dos saiyajin salen volando aprovechando la ceguera de 22 y embisten al androide pero este clava los pies en la tierra y los retiene , con un potente cabezazo aturde a Gohan quien cierra los ojos para sentir un poderoso puñetazo en el estomago y una patada en la nuca lo arrastra por el suelo abriendo una gran zanja en todo el camino

— ¡ Gohan ! —

— ¡ Apresúrate Kakarotto ! — El príncipe eleva su ki soltándose del androide quien comienza a lanzar puñetazos contra el saiyajin haciendo que cada vez sean mas poderosos y mas fuertes , el cuerpo de Vegeta sentia los poderosos y pesados puños de 22 mientras que el de cabello gris lo toma del brazo y del hombro — ¿ Que ? —

— Espero que te duela — Con un rodillazo logra partir el brazo de Vegeta quien siente un gran dolor y todos los huesos de su brazo volverse polvo por lo que este comienza a retroceder — Te lo merecías insolente ... Es hora de morir — Con una poderosa ráfaga de ki arrasa el cuerpo de Vegeta quien da un grito de dolor para caer desplomado en el suelo y al ver que aun seguía con vida prepara sus puños — Tu muerte esta garantizada — Al voltear ve que Goku seguía en la misma posición comienza a golpear con sus puños el estomago , pecho y cara del saiyajin quien estaba sintiendo como su sangre manchaba el suelo y su cara , los puñetazos no cesaban y con una patada al estomago hace perder la pose haciendo que la Genkidama sea inestable — ¿ No piensas pelear ? —

— _Maldicion ... Sus ataques son muy poderosos ... —_

— ¡ Haaa ! — Un poderoso Kame-Hame-Ha golpea a 22 quien voltea enfadado para ver a Gohan con la ropa destrozada y sale dispuesto a atacar al híbrido quien sale volando al suelo lanzando ataques de ki para retener al androide quien los absorbía con su cuerpo — Sigue absorbiendo mis ataques — Con gran velocidad cae en picada con una patada a la cara de 22 y este lo toma de la pierna pero Gohan usa el Tayoken dejando ciego a 22 y mientras este se sostenía los ojos por el dolor se preparaba para lanzar un super Kame-Hame-Ha apuntando al cuerpo del super androide — ¡ USARE TODO MI MÁXIMO PODER EN ESTE ATAQUE ! — Con sus manos juntas y el estado místico estaba acumulando todo su ki en las palma de sus manos , 22 se seguía retorciendo mientras trataba de recuperar la vista y en el ultimo segundo de no sentir mas energía en su cuerpo se dispone a eliminar al androide definitivo — Super ... Kame... Hame... — 22 seguía girando a todos lados mientras elevaba su poder de manera descontrolada — ¡ HAAA ! — La poderosa onda de luz blanca sale disparada al cielo con una ferocidad que podría destruir la mitad del universo , Wiss y Bills sentados ahí viendo la batalla

— Vaya ... El hijo de Goku no lo hizo mal —

— No se confié , esa técnica fue muy buena pero no sirve de nada — Bills asiente con la cabeza al ver como Gohan había lanzado el Kame-Hame-Ha con tanta fuerza que cae sentado al suelo agotado — Si fuera un poco mas fuerte el daño a ese robot hubiera sido considerable —

— ¿ Ve lo que pasa por no entrenar ? —

— Lo ... Lo logre ... —

— Esto va a estar divertido — La mirada de sorpresa de Gohan al ver a 22 quien estaba solo con pequeños rasguños y un hilo de sangre en su labio , el androide simplemente cae con una patada que es esquivada con suma dificultad para tomar a Gohan de la pierna y lo azota con fuerza contra el suelo — ¿ Que te pasa ? Aun es muy pronto para morir — Al levantar su cuerpo dejando a Gohan cabeza abajo y comienza a golpear su cuerpo con poderosos puñetazos mientras que este sentía como los pesados puñetazos del androide pulverizaban su cuerpo — ¿ Que tienes ? ¿ Te duele ? — El sarcasmo de 22 se hizo notar en sus palabras y el saiyajin místico trata de elevar su poder pero ya no tenia mas energía para pelear — ¿ Por que no peleas ? — Al analizar el cuerpo de Gohan con la computadora encuentra lo que parece ser la clave por la que el no pelea mas y por eso estaba moribundo en su mano — Ya veo , tu energía casi llega a 0 — Con un puño sobre su costilla hace gritar al saiyajin y Goku solo podía ver como su hijo era castigado — Ahora veras morir a tu querido hijo —

— ¡ Gohan ! — La energía de la Genkidama no estaba del todo reunida , le tomaría mas tiempo canalizarla debido a la energía del dios Bills quien le había dado un poco de su poder — Reacciona Gohan —

— Descuida Goku , no voy a dejar que muera tan pronto ... Pienso divertirme un poco con este terrícola — Los puñetazos de 22 golpeaban con fuerza el cuerpo de Gohan mientras que este solo lanzaba gritos al sentir como los poderosos golpes impactaban contra su cuerpo — Anda grita mas fuerte — Al soltar su cuerpo este comienza a caer pero 22 lo patea por la espalda lanzandolo al aire y al abrir los ojos ve como el de piel gris estaba con los brazos cruzados esperando a Gohan quien trata de enderezarse pero el androide lo golpea con un puñetazo tan potente que el grito de Gohan hace que se empiece a quedar sin voz — Despierta ... Es hora de morir — Al tomarlo del cuello prepara su mano izquierda como si fuera una lanza — Dos terrestres muertos con la misma técnica ... Que paradoja — Las palabras de 22 hacen reaccionar a Gohan quien en su mente ve como había sucedido todo

 _Flash Back_

— Oye disculpa pero ¿ te conocemos ? — El androide pelirrojo no dijo nada y comienza a escanear a la androide viendo como el chip se encontraba a cinco centímetros de su corazón en el lado derecho — ¿ Hola ? —

— ¿ Eres una creación del doctor Gero verdad ? —

— Dame el chip de tu cuerpo —

— Tsk ¡¿ Que estas diciendo ?! Ya se ... Eres un nuevo androide de la computadora de Gero ¿ verdad ? — El ser de pelo rojo y ojos azules no dijo nada por lo que 18 sale volando y le da un puñetazo en la cara que no le hizo nada mas que molestarlo — ¿ Quien eres ? —

— Soy el androide numero 22 , dame el chip para concretar mi misión de matar a Goku — 18 comienza a golpear con feroces golpes el cuerpo del androide que ni se inmutaba — Entonces tendré que quitarte el chip a la fuerza — Con un gancho al estomago la golpea haciendo que caiga de rodillas y luego al suelo sosteniendo su vientre el cual habia recibido un daño tan fuerte que el hilo de sangre salia por su boca y con suma fiereza la sujeta del pelo para levantarla y preparar su mano para arrancar el chip pero Krillin le da una patada a la cien derecha sin hacer que este se mueva — El pleito no es contigo , vete o te asesino —

— Krillin ... Toma a ... Maron .. y vete —

— ¡ Ya déjala ! — Con un salto hacia atrás lanza un Kame-Hame-Ha contra el androide que lo resiste como si nada mientras que su energía lo desviaba para todos lados — Maldito ... —

— Es tu segunda advertencia ... Vete de aqui o te asesino —

— Cállate ... ¡ KIENZAN ! — El disco se forma en su mano y lo arroja contra el cuello del androide para impactar y desaparecer en el aire — No importa — Con todo su ki elevado sale a gran velocidad pero a lo lejos Goku mira a la capital al sentir el ki del monje , Gohan y Piccoro lo sienten en las montañas y Vegeta pone en pausa la cámara de gravedad para sentir el ki del enano amigo de Goku — ¡ Que la dejes ! — Antes de que pudiera darle un ultimo puñetazo el androide pelirrojo le da un potente codazo en el estomago para tomarlo sin mirar de la ropa y lo arroja al aire estirando su mano y haciendo punta de dedo es empalado por la mano del androide haciendo que el de un grito de dolor mientras que 18 miraba asombrada y con la tristeza junto con la impotencia de no poder hacer nada , el ki de Krillin descendía tanto que llama la atención de los guerreros que salen volando a la capital pero Goku no se percata de que su hija estaba detrás de el

— Te lo advertí ... Humano ... Pero no me hiciste caso —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— _Ya lo recuerdo ... Por esta maquina asesina ... Costó la vida de Krillin_ —

— Te voy a matar primero ... Tal como me lo pediste — 22 Lanza su mano contra el cuerpo de Gohan pero este lo detiene con sus manos dejando sorprendido al androide que ve como su ki de super saiyajin 2 regresa , pero este tenia una especie de carga eléctrica — ¿ Esos son tus poderes ? ¿ O solo estas agonizando ? —

— Te mostrare mis poderes cuando estoy agonizando — La gran ira de Gohan se transforma en energía mientras que este gritaba hacia temblar la tierra , Bills y Wiss no podían creer que el poder del hijo de Goku se elevara tanto , el poder del super saiyajin dos estaba superando al super saiyajin místico en muchos aspectos , sus ojos se volvieron blancos para cambiar a pupilas negras — Te atreviste ... A matar a Krillin ... Miserable —

— Vaya —

— Eres un ¡ Monstruo maldito ! — Con gran velocidad se lanza contra 22 dando un poderoso puñetazo pero este lo golpea con otro lanzando su cuerpo al suelo — Mi padre ... Luchó con todas su fuerzas y sobrepaso sus limites ... Tu destruiste todo lo que ... Significaba ... Un amigo ... Yo ... Yo ... YO ... ¡ ESTOY HARTO DE LOS ANDROIDES Y DEL DOCTOR GERO ! — El poder de Gohan se eleva a condiciones infrahumanas , el dios Bills ve con asombro como el cuerpo de Gohan parecía ser mas musculoso , el aura de super saiyajin , Goku sorprendido recuerda lo que paso hace 15 años con Cell cuando Gohan en los Juegos de Cell, al ver como los Cells Jr. atacaban a sus amigos y Cell mataba al Androide Número 16, en un lapso de segundos, se enfurece logrando sobrepasar considerablemente el poder de Goku y aumentando mucho el orgullo del joven guerrero. Incluso al ser gentil y amable, Gohan al enfadarse se convirtió en un luchador agresivo y despiadado, opto por torturar a Cell lentamente en lugar de matarlo desde un principio, a pesar de las súplicas de Goku y Piccolo. Cuando Gohan luchó contra los Cells Jr. en su forma Super Saiyan 2, mató a todos ellos sin esfuerzo por su propia cuenta con golpes sencillos y al mismo tiempo no se vio afectado por ninguno de sus ataques más poderosos — ¡ Debes morir ! — Con gran velocidad se lanza contra 22 quien es empujado contra el aire recibiendo poderosos puñetazos por parte del híbrido quien acertaba todos los golpes , Wiss sorprendido ve como los puñetazos de Gohan estaban hiriendo gravemente al androide por lo que este salta y lanza un poderoso Massenko contra 22 y este lo desvía con su ki

— Este humano es potente — Con una rafaga lo trata de atacar pero la velocidad de Gohan era tan sorprendente que al moverse dejaba una estela dorada de su aura de super saiyajin — No puedo creer que lo esquivara —

— Tranquilízate demente —

— No te estés burlando ... Aun falta mucho para que use mi 100% — Con su velocidad , Gohan logra acertar un poderoso golpe en su cara y Vegeta quien se había recuperado ve el nuevo estado de super saiyajin 2 descontrolado de Gohan y sintiendo un ki similar al de Goku quien estaba reuniendo la energía de todo el universo para el gran ataque final contra 22 quien estaba de pie mientras un aura maligna rodeaba su cuerpo — Imbécil ... ¿ Crees que voy a morir en este lugar ? Que inocente eres —

— Cierra la boca estúpido infeliz — Gohan lanza un escupitajo y se lanza con un puñetazo que 22 esquiva mientras respondían con poderosos ataques , el androide ve como uno de los puñetazos habia llegado a impactar en su cuerpo pero al mirar arriba Gohan cae con una patada arrojando su cuerpo al suelo y al ver hacia arriba una lluvia de ataques caen creando una gran explosión , Gohan decide elevar mas su ki e ir a buscar al androide quien logra acertar varios puñetazos en su cara pero este salta hacia arriba arrojando un Kame-Hame-Ha contra 22 quien lo frena y lo deshace con su ki — Vamos ¿ Por que no usas tu máximo poder ? —

— Por que si lo hiciera te terminaría matando y eso no seria divertido —

— Yo creo que solo estas alardeando —

— ¿ Con que eso crees ? — El cuerpo de 22 se empieza a agrandar a una altura similar a la de Broly y con una masa muscular muy similar a la de Jiren , su cara se fue deformando parecida a la de un reptil mientras que sus manos se volvieron como mazos , Gohan asombrado ve como el aura maligna había crecido de una manera descomunal superando a todo lo visto antes — 80 % ...85 % ...— Su ki seguía creciendo y al cerrar los ojos los abre para ver como este estaba a su 100% y listo para la pelea — Ahora veremos si te sigues creyendo la gran cosa — Con una velocidad sorprendente lo golpea en la cara y en el cuello con tanta fuerza que varias gotas de sangre del saiyajin caen sobre su cuerpo

— ¡ Gohan ! —

Los poderosos golpes de 22 comienzan a castigar a Gohan quien estaba retrocediendo por los poderosos puñetazos del androide pero Vegeta se levanta en super saiyajin azul y lo patea pero este siente un dolor inimaginable en su rodilla derecha por lo que 22 voltea la vista y con una ráfaga de ki invisible lo arroja al suelo , los dos androides tratan de detenerlo pero Gohan lo golpea con una patada en el abdomen sin efecto — Ja ja ja ja ¿ Que intentaste hacer sabandija presumida ? — Para sorpresa de saiyajin este no había recibido ningún daño y con un puñetazo lo lanza contra la montaña clavando su cuerpo en ella y con una plancha cae sobre el derribando la gran montaña de roca que ahora solo era escombros

— No debio subestimar a su enemigo —

— Mi Sr Bills — Este voltea a ver a su asistente — ¿ Por que no va y pelea usted ? Podría vencerlo con suma facilidad si quisiera —

— Nah , ellos se metieron en esto y ellos deben salirse solitos —

— No tiene remedio —

Gohan estaba siendo cruelmente golpeado en el suelo por los puños del androide quien estaba muy serio — Anda pelea saiyajin ¿ A donde se fueron esas energías ? — Los poderosos golpes estaban abriendo la isla a la mitad por lo que 17 crea un campo de fuerza para retener el puñetazo de 22 quien ve a los androides quienes lanzan sus ataques dando tiempo al saiyajin a escapar quien carga un Makkakosappo en sus dedos como le había enseñado Piccoro quien estaba viendo la pelea desde el templo con los ojos cerrados

— No puede ser , Gohan — El de piel verde estaba asombrado al saber que no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo en este combate — Es increíble que a pesar de sus nuevos poderes no sea rival para ese androide —

— ¿ Que sucede Sr Piccoro ? —

— Están derrotando a Gohan y a tu padre —

— No ... Mi papá y mi hermano no pueden perder — Natto sale corriendo mientras que se transformaba en super saiyajin 2 pero Piccoro la detiene del brazo derecho para jalarla al suelo — Déjeme ... quiero ayudar a mi padre y a mi hermano —

— No lo hagas es muy peligroso — El de piel verde eleva su ki para contener el poder del super saiyajin 2 — Por muy valiente que seas no puedes luchar tu sola contra ese monstruo ya que estamos en otro nivel de pelea ... Si tu vas ahí lo único que conseguirás será la muerte —

— Pero ... —

— Entiendo lo que sientes pero solo eres una niña ... A pesar de haber entrenado tanto ni yo estoy en condiciones de pelear con ese monstruo de 22 —

— Papá... Hermano ...—

En el campo de batalla Gohan estaba siendo brutalmente castigado por el androide quien se divertía al ver sufrir a Gohan de ese modo , el saiyajin sale disparado al cielo pero 22 lo lanza al suelo con un golpe de martillo haciendo que el caiga en 4 patas , en androide lanza poderosos ataques de energía que eran esquivados por Gohan quien eleva su ki arrasando con los ataques de 22 — Anda ... Haz que me divierta un poco mas — Gohan lanza un grito al aire y eleva su poder al máximo saliendo a luchar contra el androide quien bloqueaba y esquivaba los golpes de Gohan , 17 y 18 lo logran patear por detrás llamando la atención del androide y Vegeta sube con un puñetazo al mentón , el super saiyajin se lanza con otra patada pero los androides 17 y 18 suben lanzando poderosas ráfagas contra su cuerpo gris — Bah no me dejare ganar por tanta basura como ustedes — El saiyajin se lanza contra 22 quien le atrapa el brazo y el da un poderoso puñetazo al estomago y un codazo a la cara para lanzar su cuerpo a los aires con una esfera de ki que Gohan se trataba de quitar pero le era muy difícil — Muere — Antes de que detone , una ráfaga lo libera para ver a Vegeta en super saiyajin dios azul que se acerca con todo su poder pero este lo esquiva y con poderosos puñetazos castiga el abdomen del príncipe quien sentía como las ondas de choque salían por su espalda y hacían vibrar todo el aire

— ¡ Vegeta ! —

— Anda , ponte de pie y pelea — Vegeta levanta la guardia pero un puñetazo mas golpea el cuerpo del saiyajin arrasando parte de su armadura y con un rodillazo le deja el torso al descubierto , Vegeta se lanza con puñetazos contra el pero 22 los bloqueaba a lo que Wiss ve algo en la técnica del androide , el príncipe se movía con una velocidad incalculable para la computadora mientras que Gohan lo ataca por la espalda llamando la atención del androide y su ki elevándose mientras que los rayos caían al suelo y el aura de super saiyajin se hacia mas apegada a su cuerpo — Muere saiyajin — Vegeta salta por detrás dejando dos esferas de ki junto al aura de 22 haciendo que exploten pero eso no le impedía el paso a 22 quien con un puñetazo lo quita del medio quedando en frente de Gohan y con su mano comienza a crear un Kame-Hame-Ha a toda potencia — Eres un grandicimo estúpido —

— Kame-Hame-Ha al máximo nivel — Con el objetivo fijo lanza su ataque contra el androide quien estaba de pie delante de el y la poderosa ráfaga de energía que opaca el sol — Que terco eres — El Kame-Hame-Ha da de lleno en el cuerpo del super androide quien seguía de pie delante de Gohan para ser sofocado y ver al androide como si nada por lo que este se sorprende de que siga con vida — No ... Esto no puede ser ... —

— ¿ De verdad creíste poder ganarme con esa técnica tan simple ? — Con un puñetazo tumba a Gohan en el suelo y al tratar de pisarlo Gohan rueda en el suelo pero no se percata de que Vegeta , 17 y 18 con su máximo poder embisten al androide perfecto arrasando parte de su cuerpo , cuando todos quedaron asombrados viendo como los cables y trozos de carnes con metal , la sangre y aceite mezclado con otros componentes se derraman en el suelo mientras que 22 estaba de rodillas sosteniendo su cuerpo destrozado , le faltaba toda la mitad derecha del cuerpo

— No puedo creerlo ... Lo lograron —

— Es imposible ... —

— Lo vencieron — Natto sorprendida por la combinación había visto como Vegeta , 17 y 18 con todo su poder lo habían aniquilado

— Vaya que tenemos aquí ... Parece que lo derribaron —

— ¿ Usted también lo notó Sr Bills ? —

Vegeta mirando el cuerpo destruido de 22 comienza a reírse a carcajadas del androide y con su mano crea una esfera de ki blanca apuntando a su cuerpo maltrecho — ¡ El ataque del big bang ! — La esfera sale a toda potencia detonando en el cuerpo de 22 creando un halo de luz que cubre todo a su paso

— ¡ Vegeta cuidado ! ¡ Esquivalo ! — La voz de Goku lo saca de trance y al ver a 22 quien lo golpea con un poderoso puñetazo que lo vuelve a su estado base y lo arroja en el suelo — ¡ No , Vegeta ! —

— Es ... Un ... Monstruo —

— Ese si fue un gran ataque — Para sorpresa de los presentes este comienza a regenerar su cuerpo como lo haría Cell y al cerrar sus ojos da un grito liberando una cantidad inmensa de poder que hace temblar a los presentes mientras que Bills y su asistente estaban serios — Bien ... Espero que se preparen por que serán los primeros en morir —

— ¡ Ya la termine ! — 22 voltea para ver al saiyajin quien había echo una enorme esfera de ki posando sobre sus manos pero este intenta atacarlo a lo que Gohan se pone en el medio — Ahora acabare con ese sujeto — Goku comienza a levitar mientras que los dos enemigos intercambiaban golpes , Gohan acierta varios puñetazos que no le hicieron mucho daño pero el androide de piel gris lo toma de la cabeza y lo golpea con un cabezazo tan potente que lo hace retroceder y la herida sobre su frente comienza a abrirse mas a los lados — ¡ Aun lado Gohan ! — El saiyajin obedece y desaparece dejando a Goku frente a frente con el androide 22 — Para proteger a este mundo y acabar con la patrulla roja ... ¡ Usare la Genkidama ! — El saiyajin mueve sus brazos y arroja la enorme masa de poder pero el androide con una sonrisa la atrapa entre sus manos mientras forcejeaba con el pero no lograba hacerlo retroceder

— Esa técnica es muy buena ¿ Verdad Sr Bills ? —

— Me temo que su punto débil es que tarda demasiado ... Jiren la dejo pasar por que estaba confiado pero no creo que ese robot tenga paciencia —

Los dos forcejeaban pero Goku pasa a su forma de super saiyajin dios azul con el kaiokenx10 pero aun así no era rival para 22 quien eleva mas su ki maligno opacando el brillo de Goku — No ... Maldición ... Avanza — Con una mirada muy neurótica comienza a caminar empujando la Genkidama contra el saiyajin quien pasa a su Kaioken por 20 pero no lograba detener a 22 quien la frena con una sola mano y con un puñetazo la arroja contra Goku quien se protege con los brazos y piernas haciendo que la bomba de energía comience a pasar por su cuerpo pero este se descubre y ve como la enorme masa de poder se detona en el espacio exterior superando el brillo del sol — Maldición me tomé mucho tiempo y no funcionó ningún ataque —

— Ahora soy libre ... De matarte — Con una gran velocidad llega a donde estaba Goku y con un puñetazo lo golpea en el estomago y con una patada lo arroja al suelo pero este desaparece y aparece de nuevo en el aire para ser tomado por 22 del cuerpo y empezar a apretarlo tratando de romper sus huesos , los gritos de Goku resonaban por todo el valle mientras que Bills miraba la técnica similar a la de Toppo en el torneo de exhibición pero el saiyajin de aura roja y azul se pone firme y con un blanco fijo lanza una devastadora mordida en el brazo del androide lo que hace que este lo suelte y con una devastadora patada lo golpea en la cara pero 22 aun seguía de pie — ¿ Crees que puedes hacerme algo con esos insignificantes ataques ? —

— No tengo otra opción — Goku comienza a elevar su ki a toda potencia mientras que Gohan se ponía de pie aun con la aura de super saiyajin místico — Kaioken... ¡ Aumentado 30 veces ! — La masa muscular de Goku crece bastante y Vegeta recuerda que eso lo había visto en su primera pelea con Goku , Con gran velocidad vuela hasta 22 para ver a su rival encarar a su enemigo con esa técnica

— Ya veo ...Si quieren pueden atacar todos al mismo tiempo ... Oh puedo ir asesinandolos a todos uno por uno ... Elijan — Goku , Vegeta y Gohan salen volando pero este esquivaba los golpes y con un puñetazo golpea al super saiyajin místico haciendo que caiga al suelo para aparecer delante de Vegeta y con una sonrisa lo golpea con un potente cabezazo lanzando su cuerpo al suelo cayendo en picada con los brazos cubriendo su cuerpo y estrellándose sobre el príncipe saiyajin quien da un terrible grito de dolor pero Goku lo arrastra con una patada pero el andoride gira en el aire y coloca los pies en la tierra y Goku lo embiste con su cuerpo pero 22 lo toma del cuello y lo arroja al suelo saltando para lanzar una esfera de ki que detona en el suelo — No me percate de su movimiento ...— Goku estaba tomando aire mientras que 22 estaba asombrado — La verdad que no me fije que hiciste ... Los cálculos de la computadora mostraban que no era posible que esquivaras ese ataque — Goku confundido con mirada seria mientras apretaba sus puños y el androide no lo lograba analizar — ¿ Que fue lo que hiciste ? —

— Nada ...— 22 deja salir el aire de su nariz y voltea para ver al saiyajin — Fue parte del entrenamiento con Wiss ... Es el juicio propio del cuerpo —

— ¿ Juicio propio del cuerpo ? —

Goku sonríe y aparece delante de 22 para golpearlo con un puñetazo tan potente que lo hace enfadar pero este coloca sus manos en el estomago del androide y lanzarlo contra las montañas con su ki pero este comienza a apretarla en sus manos y comenzar a absorber el ki por las manos y al cerrarlos le aprieta para apagar el ki — Vaya ese movimiento es muy peculiar —

— Te lo dije ... El juicio se consigue con un entrenamiento especial de mi maestro Wiss — El androide mira al dios destructor y cierra los ojos — Ese no ... El que esta junto a el —

— Entiendo — Con una gran fuerza eleva su poder de pelea que apagaba el aura de Goku y con un intercambio de golpes comienza a golpear con feroces puñetazos la cara de Goku quien estaba aturdido por los puñetazos pero 22 se divide en tres copias pero Goku salta al aire mientras que los androides salían volando pero el saiyajin lanza varios ataques de energía pero Vegeta patea a una de las copias de 22 y Gohan desvía al androide con un puñetazo y Goku lanza su Kame-Hame-Ha arrojando al ser de pelo gris al suelo — No me fije que ustedes estaban vivos —

— Los saiyajin somos guerreros por naturaleza — Vegeta en su estado super saiyajin dios azul perfecto comienza a cargar su resplandor final — Tu solo eres un insecto —

— ¡ Espera Vegeta ! —

— Guarda silencio insecto — Vegeta aumentaba mas poder mientras sus músculos latían con cada gramo de poder que quemaba su cuerpo — ¡ Resplandor final ! — La ráfaga de energía sale disparada contra 22 pero este la detiene con sus manos mientras que sus pies se arrastraban por la tierra pero este levanta la cabeza y comienza a absorber el enorme poder de Vegeta — _¿ Que demonios es este insecto ?_ —

— Debo admitir que eres un ser poderoso — El androide sacude sus manos para que Vegeta vea las manos de 22 quien estaba concentrado en su poder

— _Ah ya veo —_ Vegeta recuerda lo sucedido con el androide 19 cuando se transforma en super saiyajin por primera vez

 _Flash Back_

Vegeta estaba siendo sujetado por el androide 19 por las muñecas mientras que el le empujaba la cara con los pies , el androide mostraba signos de haber tenido una dura pelea

— Ah ya veo , absorbe la energía de sus enemigo con sus manos y no solo eso sino que esa energía la hacen suya para usarla en la batalla —

— No ... te soltaré —

— No me vayas a soltar androide ... ¡ No lo hagas ! — Con un tirón de sus piernas , el príncipe logra arrancar las manos de 19 quien es lanzado contra la pared del cráter que habían creado en la batalla , sin percatarse de los demás comienza a quitarse las manos mientras miraba aquel raro artefacto en la palma de sus manos — Ahora entiendo , con esta extraña esfera es como absorbían la energía de sus oponentes — Mientras que 19 estaba asombrado y asustado al ver al príncipe como arrojaba sus manos cortadas al suelo como si nada y al ver esa sonrisa cínica en su cara que llenaba de pavor — Se ve que haz absorbido bastante energía ... Pero no volverás a hacerlo sin tus manos — Mientras caminaba confiado al androide , este sentía un gran miedo al ver la mirada de Vegeta — ¿ Como ? ¿ Puedes sentir miedo ? pero si eres un androide — Con todas sus fuerzas el androide sin manos comienza a trepar por el cráter para salir corriendo dejando a su creador solo con los guerreros Z mientras este huía despavorido , Vegeta simplemente suelta una carcajada pero el Dr Gero estaba sorprendido

— ¡ Maldito ! —

— No te precipites ... Con gusto peleare contigo una vez que termine con tu amigo — Vegeta ve correr al androide 19 y al elevar su ki extiende su mano derecha dejando a todos sorprendidos pero Krillin hace la pregunta que todos tenían en sus mentes

—¡¿ Que piensa hacer ?! —

— Toma esto ... Este ataque se llama la gran explosión de super Vegeta — La esfera de luz se termina de crear y sale disparada a gran velocidad mientras que los presentes ven como 19 corría pero es impactado por el ataque que lo hace explotar en cientos de pedazos mientras que Vegeta se reía y todos los presentes asustados vieron como la cabeza de 19 rebotaba y caía al suelo

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— _Ahora que recuerdo ... El doctor Gero también tenia esas esferas y super numero 17 también ... la única opción es destruir esas esferas o cortarle las manos_ —

— Vegeta — La voz de Goku lo saca de su trance y este lo mira — Quiero que tu y Gohan se vayan por que esta es mi pelea y me quiere a mi ... Ustedes no tienen nada que ver —

— ¡ Cállate ! — Vegeta eleva todo su ki con gran ira — ¡ Un soldado de clase baja no le puede dar ordenes a un saiyajin de élite ! — El saiyajin sale volando contra 22 quien esquiva el primer puñetazo para noquearlo y arrastrar su cuerpo contra la tierra pero Gohan y Goku salen juntos y comienzan a atacar de manera muy coordinada pero con un rodillazo logran golpear al androide quien se toma la zona de impacto pero Gohan se adelanta arrojando esferas de ki pero Goku aterriza quedando enfrente de el y le arroja un Kame-Hame-Ha a la cara del super androide pero este siente el ki de Vegeta quien sonríe y al voltear Vegeta lo patea con una poderosa patada que solo hace que este incline levemente la cabeza

— Esa fue una buena técnica ... Pero me temo que es completamente inútil — Al voltear lo golpea con un puñetazo en la cara pero Goku eleva su ki y aparece delante de el pero con un puñetazo lo golpea en la cara con fuerza para tomarlo de la pierna y del cuello aplicando un rompe columna haciendo que el saiyajin comience a gritar pero Gohan lo trata de golpear y 22 lo esquiva soltando a Goku para que este se incline colocando sus manos en el suelo y patea a Gohan pero el saiyajin rueda por el suelo y lanza un Kame-Hame-Ha contra 22 quien atravesaba la técnica como si nada para aplicar un poderoso rodillazo lo lanza al aire y sale corriendo aprovechando que Goku volaba y comienza a golpear con puñetazos , patadas y rodillazos en el cuerpo de Goku mientras que Gohan se levantaba para ver como Goku caía inconsciente — Vaya que decepción — El saiyajin estaba tirado en el suelo y el híbrido cae de rodillas mientras se acercaba arrastrándose como si fuera un animal — Los saiyajin son una raza de bastardos por que no pensé que fueran tan débiles — Vegeta estaba tirado en el suelo mientras escuchaba las palabras de 22 y este apretaba sus puños apretando la tierra en sus manos — Mientras que ustedes no muestren su poder de pelea seguiré destruyendo todo hasta que ya no queda nada — 22 sale volando a los aires y extiende su mano lanzando esferas de energías contra todo lo que estaba enfrente

— Wiss... —

— A la orden —

El ángel de melena blanca crea un campo de fuerza que los protege mientras que Goku estaba de espalda mientras que se levantaba y presenta un aumento masivo de su masa corporal y musculatura, su cabello se eleva un poco, pero no tanto como el de un Super Saiyajin y se mantiene en su color normal, con la diferencia de que posee zonas de su cabello más brillantes que en su estado base. Las pupilas del individuo se vuelven de un color grisáceo y tiene una diferente forma a su vez, la piel se esclarece un poco El aura del Saiyan en este estado es de un azul levemente oscuro, junto a un aura de un rojo intenso — ¿ Que es eso ? — El cuerpo de Goku gastó toda su energía en su Super Saiyan Azul con el Kaio-ken x30, así que usó la de la Super Genki-dama, pero en la explosión que esta causó chocaron dos cosas, el poder de la técnica y el de Son Goku quien la estaba resistiendo, lo que hizo que rompiera el muro de una posibilidad oculta, la cual es la Doctrina egoísta — ¿ Por que sufrió esa metamorfosis ? —

Bills comienza a mirar al saiyajin quien se estaba mostrando muy asombrado — Vaya si que se tardó mucho esta vez pero lo logró —

 _Flash Back_

En el Torneo de Fuerza, Goku intenta utilizar la Genki Dama contra Jiren. Atrapados entre las fuerzas de Goku y Jiren, la expansión de la Genki Dama finalmente alcanza su límite. De repente se dispersa y Goku cae al suelo cuando una tremenda explosión sacude la arena. No sólo parece que ha perdido, pero nadie lo ve en cualquier lugar, dentro de la arena o fuera, y nadie puede sentir su ki. Pero, de repente un nuevo Goku emerge para Gran Sacerdote y Whis tienen un presentimiento sobre la identidad del cambio de Goku, y Bills piensa lo mismo, y es que se trata de la "Doctrina egoísta". Escuchando esto, Champa y los otros dioses no pueden creer que un mortal como Goku podría llegar a un estado que incluso los dioses tienen dificultad para dominar, aunque sus movimientos parecen confirmar esto. El Gran Sacerdote piensa que todavía es demasiado pronto para decirlo con toda si es la Doctrina egoísta, Bills no entiende cómo esto pudo haber ocurrido tan repentinamente. Whis piensa que el cuerpo de Goku gastó toda su energía en su Super Saiyajin Azul junto con el Kaio-ken x20, así que recurrió a la Genki Dama, pero en la explosión que esta provocó, el poder de la técnica y el de Goku se combinaron. Goku utiliza esta transformación en medio del Torneo de Fuerza al enfrentarse con Jiren. Esta la obtuvo luego de haber absorbido la explosión de la Genki Dama que hizo previamente y resistirse con su poder, logrando superar sus propios límites y luchar a la par con Jiren, este también combate contra Toppo y Dispo, logrando contrarrestar sus movimientos de manera rápida, pero este termina perdiendo su transformación por el gasto de energía y es mandado a volar por Jiren, agotando todas sus fuerzas.

En su batalla contra Kefla, Goku es derribado y vuelve a su estado base, pero se niega a darse por vencido, y lucha por ponerse de pie. Goku comienza a brillar, y de alguna manera ninguna de las explosiones logra golpearlo. Kefla cree que esto debe ser un golpe de suerte y dispara de nuevo, pero no logra nada Goku abre sus ojos, que ahora lucen plateados, Kame-Sen'nin y compañía, se dan cuenta de que ha vuelto a la forma que tenía mientras luchaba contra Jiren. Lo que confirma que Goku ha roto sus límites una vez más, algo que no esperaba que sucediera aquí de nuevo.

Mientras lucha contra Kefla, Goku informa que comienza a entender la función este estado, esquivando fácilmente todos sus ataques, sin embargo, demostró que sus golpes son ineficientes contra Kefla. Esto se debe a que aun no logra dominar la Doctrina egoísta por completo. Sin el refuerzo de la Genki Dama que le permite acceder a este estado de forma independiente, Goku todavía enfoca sus pensamientos en atacar en lugar de hacerlo por instinto. Mientras prepara su ultimo golpe antes de quedarse sin energía, Goku utiliza el Kame-hame-ha para derrotar a Kefla, ya que puede concentrarse en cargar la técnica mientras su cuerpo esquivaba instintivamente cualquier amenaza y tomaba a Kefla con la guardia baja. Este nuevo control de la Doctrina egoísta provoca que Jiren saliera de su meditación. Después de eliminar a Kefla, al darse cuenta de lo agotado que está Goku, Freezer se percata de que uno tiene que soportar un estrés físico abrumador como el costo de semejante obtención de poder

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— Oye Wiss ¿ No se supone que la doctrina egoísta posee un cabello erizado, al nivel del Super Saiyan, con un color plateado-grisáceo ? —

— Si pero algo no me late bien ... ¿ Recuerda que paso cuando terminó de pelear contra Jiren ? —

 _Flash Back_

A menos de dos minutos del fin del Torneo de Fuerza, Goku recobra su estado de la Doctrina egoísta "Señal" y logra hacer que pueda darle una pelea pareja a Jiren, destruyendo el Lugar de Supervivencia. A pesar de la persistencia de Goku, Vermouth no se inmuta: no importa cuán buenas sean las defensas de Goku si la Doctrina egoísta incompleta no puede respaldarlo con una ofensiva sólida. Sin embargo, Vegeta señala que llamarlo "incompleto" implica que aún queda algo más allá, y que los Saiyajin ya han superado sus límites repetidamente durante todo el torneo, por lo que es demasiado pronto para declarar la derrota de Goku. Whis les asegura a todos que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, ya que Goku se está concentrando exclusivamente en la lucha, su enfoque elimina todas las preocupaciones y su ki aumenta constantemente.

Poco después, Toppo nota chispas cuando los puños de Goku comienzan a chocar contra los de Jiren; está cambiando del modo defensivo al ofensivo. Pronto, Goku le da un fuerte golpe al pecho de Jiren y lo derriba. Los Reyes de Todo se sorprenden cuando el candente ki de Goku ilumina la arena. Respirando profundamente otra vez, Goku reúne el ki a su alrededor en su cuerpo. Al ver esto, Jiren se da cuenta de que debe responder de la misma manera, y se acciona aún más, emitiendo un tremendo calor propio. Jiren concentra su ki en una sola bola que dispara a Goku, pero Goku aparece detrás de él sosteniéndola en su mano. Aplastando la bola de ki, Goku se mueve hacia Jiren, esquivando su golpe y aterrizando algunos ataques propios. Los Reyes de Todo continúan impresionados por el nuevo poder de Goku, y el Gran Sacerdote declara que este es realmente un giro de los acontecimientos. Beerus y Whis pueden decir que, increíblemente, Goku ha logrado alcanzar la versión "completa" la Doctrina egoísta perfecta. Mientras Goku sigue golpeando a Jiren con facilidad, el resplandor que rodea su cuerpo se aclara y revela que ahora luce radiante cabello plateado y ojos plateados.

Son Goku inicia el contraataque contra Jiren quien no se impresiona por el poder de la doctrina egoísta completa pero la ofensiva de Goku lo pone en aprietos siendo incapaz de asestar un golpe. Frustrado Jiren desata todo su poder elevando incansablemente su ki y como resultado obtiene una apariencia más robusta al punto de romper su traje de combate. La lucha se reinicia y es igualada al inicio aunque Jiren asesta un ataque directo a Goku quien parece ser derrotado pero se levanta motivado por quienes depositaron su confianza en él

Luego de estar un minuto peleando y superando cada vez más a Jiren con en esta forma, Goku termina perdiéndola y sufriendo del dolor por el estrés que le causaba en su cuerpo, simulando el mismo efecto del Kaio-ken cuando el usuario abusa de todo su poder y va más allá

 _Fin del Flash Back_

El dios destructor se pone a mirar como era posible que usara la doctrina egoísta como la primera vez ya que era la que usaba contra Jiren después de la explosión de la Genki dama — Ese idiota... — Bills mira como Goku derramaba ese calor por su ki y se acerca para ver a 22 quien estaba serio y ambos miradas se estaban cruzando , Vegeta lo miraba mientras sonreía y Gohan tumbado abre los ojos para ver a su padre con la transformación de la doctrina egoísta

— ¿ Empezamos ? — Al lanzar el primer puñetazo contra la cara de Goku quien la esquiva y aparece detrás de el para voltear pero al saiyajin le parecía eterno ese giro y al tenerlo a su alcance lo golpea con un puñetazo al androide quien da varios pasos atrás tomándose el estomago — No... No ... Puedo creerlo... — Goku de manera seria se acerca a ver al androide 22 quien tenia una rodilla en el suelo mientras se tomaba el golpe que le dio el saiyajin — Ya veo ... Tienes un poder incalculable —

— Cuando pelee contra la patrulla roja era solo un niño — 22 se levanta y sale para tratar de golpear al saiyajin quien esquivaba como si nada los ataques del androide para ser tomado de la muñeca — ¿ Por que no te tranquilizas demente enfermo ? — El saiyajin aprieta la muñeca del super androide quien estaba apretando los dientes por no poder soltarse y al tratar de golpearlo este desaparece — Te atreviste a matar a Krillin sin consideración alguna — Con toda su velocidad comienza a lanzar varios puñetazos tan poderosos que lo levanta del suelo derribando al androide quien se levanta y lanza una bola de ki que Goku esquiva y comienza a deslizarse en forma de zigzag hacia a el y con una patada lo arroja contra la base de la montaña , Gohan estaba asombrado y Vegeta se estaba poniendo de pie para ver que los puñetazos del androide eran esquivados por el saiyajin quien se para para lanzar una poderosa patada contra 22 lanzandolo al suelo creando un Kame-Hame-Ha arrojándolo contra 22 quien se mueve con gran velocidad hacia arriba y Goku cae en picada con una poderosa patada arrojando su cuerpo al suelo siendo enterrado vivo — Veo que puedes leer todos mis movimientos pero no puedes defenderte —

El agujero donde el androide había sido arrojado comienza a brillar como si llamas del infierno salieran del el para ver como una especie de llama destruye el suelo para ver al androide 22 quien tenia unos rasguños en su cuerpo — Veo que te subestime Goku — El saiyajin estaba flotando a varios metros sobre el quien se trona los dedos — Ver esa metamorfosis en ti me sorprende... Ver y sentir esa metamorfosis es mucho mas gratificante que verlo en mi memoria HBS — El saiyajin cae de pie para encarar a 22 con esa mirada seria — Quiero que me ataques con todo el poder que tengas en esa fase — El saiyajin obedece dudando mientras preparaba un Kame-Hame-Ha apuntando al androide quien estaba con la guardia levantada.

Mientras tanto en un planeta lejano , Freezer con su ejercito se acercaba a un planeta extraño con una atmósfera de tono rojizo mientras que el era levantado por su deslizador mientras movía su cola — Lamento la demora ... Pero el emperador del universo ha regresado — Mientras se reia como demente veía como el planeta emanaba una fuente de energía corrupta que le llamaba la atención — Ustedes dos , a un lado — Ambos soldados se mueven para sus lados y dejan ir a su jefe al planeta — Por fin ... Después de que ese odioso dios de la destruccion le ordenara a su afeminado asistente que me quitara mis poderes ... ¡ AHHH ! Estaba tan cerca de ser el emperador del multiverso —

— Es una pena Sr Freezer —

— Descuida soldado Owell — El soldado con piel verdosa y rostro humanoide estaba vestido con la armadura similar a la de Vegeta cuando llegó con Nappa a la tierra , sus ojos de serpiente buscaban algo en el desierto rojizo — Todo se solucionara cuando encontremos lo que estamos buscando —

— ¿ Y que es lo que buscamos con exactitud ? — El rastreador del soldado de melena azul comienza a sonar para ver a sus letras en su idioma nativo — Sr Freezer ... Sr Freezer ... Las lecturas están dando las coordenadas — El emperador del mal estaba saboreando el premio de su búsqueda

— Después de tantos planetas que visitamos por fin podremos encontrar a ese desgraciado — El changlon solo recordaba aquella batalla en la que Natto había sido asesinada por Draenor

 _Flash Back_

Con una gran velocidad se acerca al Titan dejandolo impresionado y con un certero golpe en el estomago logra hacer que este de un paso hacia atras — Es hora de acabar con todo —

— Ese fue un buen golpe veamos si puedes hacerlo mejor — Al lanzar un rayo contra Goku este se mueve a una velocidad dejando un destello a su paso — ¿ Que paso ? ¿ Por que se mueve tan rapido ? — Los rayos no cesaban mientras que el saiyajin simplemente los esquivaba — _Con que eso es la Doctrina egoísta de los dioses —_ El saiyajin se acercaba tranquilo al titan quien estaba algo sorprendido pero al intentar golpearlo el puño de Draenor entra primero haciendo retroceder a Goku dejando al saiyajin de rodillas ante el Titan oscuro — ¿ Ese es todo tu poder ? jajajajaja me das lastima saiyajin — Con una patada lo deja de cara al suelo mientras que la nave de Hit entraba y este explota en su ki para hacerle frente al ser maligno pero Freezer sonríe macabramente como si nada — ¿ Por que te sonríes así hipócrita ? — El emperador se acerca mas al Titan oscuro quien voltea a ver a Freezer con una sonrisa — ¿ Tu tambien quieres golpes ? ¡ Pues los tendras ! — El ser maligno lanza un puñetazo pero este lo esquiva dejando a Draenor sorprendido quien lo toma del brazo y lo golpea en el estomago con tanta fuerza que hizo temblar todo el planeta entero con su golpe — Ahora te quitare esa sonrisa de la cara asquerosa alimaña —

— ¿ De verdad creíste que era tan estúpido de enfrentarte sin un plan de reserva ? —

— ¿ Que ? ¿ Que estas tramando ? — El emperador levanta varias rocas con sus poderes y los arroja contra Draenor quien las destruye con su ki para ver como el volaba al espacio — ¿ Huir ? ¿ Ese es tu plan ? —

— ¡¿ A donde vas ?! —

— ¡ Kakarotto quiere las super esferas del dragon ! —

Para cuando Goku , Vegeta y los demas se dieron cuenta era demasiado tarde , Draenor se había percatado de los enormes circulos brillantes del cielo — ¡ Mal nacidos ! — Al intentar despegar Jiren y Toppo lo atrapan pero el con una patada al estomago de Jiren y un cabezazo a Toppo los deja en el suelo — Luego me encargare de ustedes basuras —

— No te dejaremos Draenor — Goku aparece delante de el con los dedos en su cienes — Taiyo Ken — La luz impacta en los ojos del Titan de la destruccion quien siente como sus ojos quemaban , Vegeta y Jiren lanzan un ataque combinado mientras que Toppo y Hit trataban de ganar el mayor tiempo posible para que Freezer llegara con las esferas a tiempo

— Por fin se cumplirá el anhelo que el vislumbrado en sueños , por fin el reinado del gran Freezer empieza hoy y no habrá enemigo que me detenga — Al llegar a ver las super esferas de cerca se pudo distinguir una sonrisa y la carcajada del emperador del mal a punto de obtener el poder que tanto deseaba — ¿ Como era la invocacion ? — Tras pensar unos momentos ve a sus espaldas que Draenor estaba recuperando su vision pero los demas no podian detenerlo ya que no podian sobrevivir en el espacio — Asi ... Ya me acorde — Al ponerse en frente extiende sus manos para sentir su calidez — Sal de ahi Salama y concede mi deseo no seas malito ... ¡ Chonmage ! — Las esferas comienzan a brillar y la enorme figura del dios dragon comienza a salir de las esfera — Por fin mi momento se acerca —

— Miserable saiyajin — Con un puñetazo lo golpea con fuerza pero el planeta se oscurece y una figura dorada estaba en el centro del universo acompañando al emperador del mal — ¡¿ Hermano ?! ¿ Que estará haciendo aquí ? — Goku y Vegeta caen con una patada que no le hace nada — ¡ Freezer ! — Con una velocidad extraordinaria volaba a donde estaba el emperador del mal para impedir que pidiera su deseo a Salama

— Pronto , deseo tener la vida eterna y gobernar los 18 universos con los poderes de todos los Zeno-Sama que haya en las lineas temporales y las alternas —

— Solo hay cuatro Zeno-sama en estas lineas alternas en total —

— ¡ Solo hazlo ! —

— Asi lo pediste y a si sera — Los ojos del dragón comienzan a brillar y una especie de fuego negro comienza a quemar a Freezer pero este se sentía bien y su piel se torna un poco mas oscura que antes pero de su muñeca sale una pua negra brillante al igual que de sus hombros , su cola se vuelve un poco mas gruesa y una cuchilla afilada sale de la punta , sus ojos cambiaron a ser negros sin pupilas y sus dientes se volvieron agudos — Ya esta , tu deseo fue cumplido y me retiro para volver a descansar —

— No lo creo — El dragón se detiene al escuchar la voz del supremo gobernante y este levanta su mano para asesinar con un Hakai a Salama quien da un grito desgarrador volviéndose polvo — Ya no es necesario tus servicios —

— ¿ Que demonios eres tu ? —

— Veamos como te va contra un igual ... Señor de la oscuridad — Las miradas se cruzan pero Goku y Vegeta no podian creer lo que el emperador había echo — Ahora que poseo el poder máximo te daré una oportunidad ... Inclínate ante el gran Freezer y te dejare que seas mi esclavo en mi nuevo y basto imperio —

— Cállate — Con un rayo de su dedo logra atravesar el corazón de Freezer pero este no cae y para sorpresa de Draenor el cuerpo de Freezer se empieza a sanar con una velocidad extraordinaria — Veo que aprovechaste el poder de las super esferas del dragón y al haber asesinado a mi hermano Salama destruyes la única barrera para que te venzan —

— Así es , ahora poseo el poder absoluto y ni tu ni esos odiosos saiyajin son rivales para mi poder — Con sus manos extendidas crea dos esferas de ki de color negro rojizos para lanzarlas al titan oscuro quien las repele sin moverse y ambos empiezan a elevar su ki pero la mirada seria del señor de lo oscuro se hacia notar , Goku , Vegeta y Hit estaban asombrados del enorme poder de Freezer quien parecía no tener limites a su nivel de pelea — Ahora probaremos los nuevos poderes del poderoso Freezer contra los tuyos —

— Empecemos —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

Freezer solo caminaba mientras que la maldad en su alma se volvía duda , al recordar como había peleado contra Draenor y había sido derrotado a pesar de esos magníficos poderes concebidos por las super esferas del dragón que el destruyo estúpidamente para evitar que usaran mas deseos contra el pero lo que mas le molestaba era la carcajada de Draenor al asesinar a Natto , era algo que lo carcomía por dentro , aquella niña era una saiyajin , no podía tenerle afecto a ella y menos si su padre era su enemigo mortal pero ese recuerdo le carcomía su mente y su negro corazón

 _Flash Back_

— No te lo permitiré — Natto comienza a elevar todo su poder de pelea al máximo logrando que las descargas destruyan el suelo pero eso no le importaba al ser maligno — Toma mi energía padre — Con una bola amarilla logra fortalecer la Genkidama y decide encara a Draenor , para sorpresa de Freezer , ella seguía siendo la misma chiquilla que lo ayudo y no le demostró miedo alguno , los golpes de la joven no lograban hacer ningún daño y con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro le da un canto de mano en el cuello a Natto quien se enfada pero al voltear los ojos del ser oscuro brillan y ella cae al suelo sin vida , Freezer sintió un escalofríos al ver esa imagen , Natto estaba tirada en el suelo sin vida , sus ojos blancos lograron impactar la vista del emperador quien sintió algo en su interior , era una ira que no tenia nada que ver con el enfado normal , los ojos de Natto estaban carente de vida y alma , el maligno se la habia arrebatado

— NATTO ...¡ NOOOO ! — Goku estaba retorciéndose mientras que el odio lo consumía , Freezer sin poder creerlo se arrastra hasta el cuerpo de Natto para sentir lo frio que estaba — ¡ NATO ! ¡ NATO ! —

— ¿ Por que lo hiciste ? —

— INSECTOOO — Vegeta se levanta para golpear al ser oscuro quien lo azota con su cola arrojándolo al suelo — Miserable , te asesinare con mis manos —

— Ja ja ja ja ja La pequeña bastarda creyó que podía desafiarme a mi , al poderoso Draeno — Freezer toma el cuerpo de Natto entre sus brazos para mirarlo fijamente y con sus manos frías le cierra los ojos a la pequeña saiyajin , en su boca se estaba formando un conjunto de saliva la cual traga , el viento movía su pequeño , delicado y perfumado cabello — Te dije que no era buena idea desafiarme , ahora pasara toda la eternidad siendo violada y torturada por la oscuridad ja ja ja ja ja —

— ¡ NATTO ! ¡ NATTO ! ¡ NATTO ! — La ira de Goku se intensificaba pero no podía perder el control por lo que la Genkidama estaba creciendo de manera desmesurada — ¡ Maldito seas draenor ! ¡ Maldito seas ! —

— ¿ Natto ? — De los ojos cristalinos del emperador se forman unas gotas de un liquido puro y cristalino , su consistencia liquida caía por su mejilla y ese sabor a sal inundo el gusto del emperador al recordar los breves momentos que el destino los hizo luchar juntos , sus ojos se volvieron mas humanos al recordar el sacrificio que ella había echo por el y viceversa , como había partido un chocolate en dos y le había dado , como lo había salvado del espacio , como lo había curado con las semillas del ermitaño y al ver la desgarradora imagen de Natto siendo asesinada delante de sus propios ojos , un sentimiento de rabia y desesperación lo invadía al escuchar las carcajadas del Titan de la destrucción , esa risa burlona al arrebatarle a una criatura indefensa su inocencia lo lleno de enojo por lo que con cuidado separa el cuerpo del suelo para dejarlo sobre una roca y al voltear a ver a Draeno este comienza a enfadarse liberando cantidades de poder inimaginables que dejaron con la boca abierta al ser oscuro , a su mente vinieron cientos de recuerdos que el había creado con la muerte y destrucción de inocentes , como un saiyajin había logrado ablandar su helado corazón — Natto — La risa de la pequeña inundaba su mente que deambulaba por un vació infinito

 _Fin del Flash Back_

El emperador del mal sacude su cabeza para borrar sus pensamientos y concentrarse en su misión de búsqueda , el soldado y guardaespaldas de Freezer caminaba a su lado portando dos espadas cortas en su cintura , el emperador seguía caminando pero este se detiene al escuchar unos pasos pequeños y el changlon levanta su mano y le hace seña para que el soldado salte desenfundando sus hojas para salir contra la tormenta de arena y a los pies del emperador es lanzado una especie de serpiente pulpo con un caparazón de tortuga — No era nada lord Freezer , solo era una serpiente de arena — El soldado enfunda sus espadas las cuales tenían una especie de baba verde con trozos pequeños de algo morado , los dos seguían caminando y el aire se pone pesado y ácido a la vez

— Estamos cerca soldado Owell ... Perdón ... Capitán Owell — El soldado se pone serio y firme para inclinarse dándole las gracias al emperador — Ahora es cuando , si las leyendas son ciertas tendremos una pequeña oportunidad — Ambos seres se acercan a lo que parecía ser una especie de pirámide en ruinas y con su mano lanza una ráfaga de ki que destruye parte del edificio — Quizás debimos entrar con mas delicadeza — Los dos se adentraron por los escombros para ver a una estatua de una mujer serpiente con seis brazos y cabello de serpiente la cual tiembla y sale de su tumba para encarar a los invasores — Capitán Owell — El emperador truena los dedos y el soldado sale corriendo mientras que la mujer lanzaba llamas por sus fauces y este las cortaba con sus hojas dando un salto y degollando a la mujer quien cae muerta a los pies del emperador — Es una pena , era una mujer muy hermosa — Freezer camina sobre los restos de la femina para salir a una cámara donde había un pilar y algunas cosas que brillaban a lo lejos — Por fin —

En la tierra Goku estaba luchando contra el androide 22 quien estaba siendo derrotado por los poderosos puñetazos del saiyajin de pelo negro , los golpes demoledores estaban destrozando el cuerpo del androide quien lanza un golpe contra Goku quien lo esquiva y gira con una patada lanzando su cuerpo contra el aire para lanzar un Kame-Hame-Ha contra el androide de piel gris arrasando su cuerpo , la piel bio orgánica de 22 había sido arrasada revelando el verdadero cuerpo de 22 , sus ropas estaban desechas y su cuerpo rodeado de cables y tendones — Empiezo a notar que tu cuerpo empieza a deshacerse por mis ataques —

— ¿ Eso crees ? — El cuerpo del androide se regenera con gran velocidad — La mejor parte es que puedo volverme mas poderoso —

— Como lo hace Cell — El saiyajin se lanza con fuerza contra el androide quien le detiene el puño y lo hace girar pero el saiyajin se zafa y le da una patada que no lo mueve mucho — _Su poder ha aumentado ... Es como si hubiera regenerado su poder_ —

— Parece que Goku tiene problemas Sr Bills —

— Bah , ellos no tienen que recargarse tanto en nosotros — Bills ve como el androide le trata de dar puñetazos pero Goku los esquivaba y acertaba poderosos puñetazos contra 22 quien solo sonreía y al cerrar su puño este se enciende en su ki maligno y golpea a Goku con un poderoso puñetazo que lanza a Goku varios metros de el — Vaya que interesante es esto —

— ¿ Cree que haya encontrado una solución al juicio propio del cuerpo ? — Bills se pone a pensar mientras que ve como un hilo de sangre caía de su labio — ¿ Sr Bills ? —

— Creo que ya se lo que pasó — Bills comienza a recordar como Goku esquivaba los puñetazos y al androide 22 calcular una vez mas el movimiento de Goku donde le aplica el puñetazo — Creo que su computadora por fin logro superar su libre albedrío —

— Es raro que usted sepa algo de la tecnología de los terrestres —

— Eh pasado mucho tiempo con ellos —

Los puñetazos de 22 lograban acertar en el cuerpo de Goku para tomarlo del cabello y dando un potente rodillazo en la cara del saiyajin para volver a castigar sus abdomen con puñetazos , con un gancho ascendente lo lanza a los aires para aparecer detrás del saiyajin y extender sus manos — Onda infernal — La onda de ki maligna sale contra el saiyajin pero Vegeta y Gohan la desvían salvando a Goku pero el androide sale volando golpeando con su cuerpo a ambos saiyajin quienes se trataban de soltar para ver la sonrisa de 22 para llenar con puñetazos el cuerpo de ambos guerreros pero Goku lanza un poderoso ataque con su mano derecha hiriendo la espalda del androide quien voltea para abrir su boca y una poderosa bola sale disparada contra el saiyajin que lo esquiva pero Gohan golpea con un puñetazo su viente y Vegeta con un codazo lo hace retroceder y ambos saiyajin lo golpean con una patada en el pecho

— Sr Piccoro mi papá y mi hermano necesitan ayuda —

— Lo se Natto pero no podemos hacer nada contra ellos — La pequeña saiyajin estaba apretando sus puños mientras miraba con los ojos cerrados como 22 castigaba a su hermano con sus puñetazos que sacaban sangre de su cuerpo pero Goku acierta una patada con toda potencia contra el ser de piel gris y ambos se desploman en el suelo donde comienzan a entrelazar sus dedos y sus ki se acrecentaban mientras ambos se hundían en la tierra mientras que las descargas eléctricas rasgaban la tierra , Gohan y Vegeta se ponen de pie para ver como el cabello de Goku se estaba volviendo lumínico pero el androide comenzaba a hacer ceder al saiyajin mientras que 17 cargaba a su hermana y dejarla depositada lejos del campo de batalla y sale volando para encontrar a los saiyajin quienes estaban impactados al ver como con sus manos absorbía la energía del saiyajin quien mete una patada a su cara pero este empezaba a retroceder luchando por conservar su estado de doctrina egoísta pero no lograba ponerse de pie y 22 se truena los dedos para darle un puñetazo y arrastrarlo por el suelo dejando a Goku agotado pero el androide soltaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas — No puede ser ... Venció ... Venció a Goku —

— ¡ Papá ! — La joven de quimono rojo sale volando para llegar a la zona de pelea en tan poco tiempo para ver al androide 22 acercarse a el y con su pie por la cabeza — ¡ Papá ! —

— Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja Debo admitir que fue una gran pelea ... pero tus energías se han agotado por completo — La tercera hija de Goku cae con una patada tan potente que lo hace retroceder tres pasos dejando a Gohan , Vegeta , Bills , Wiss y 17 asombrados , la joven saiyajin cae con la guardia levantada y sus ojos verdes mostraban una gran ira mientras que 22 simplemente de acaricia la cara — ¿ Que hace una niña en la pelea ? —

— No voy a dejar que dañes a mi padre — La joven sale volando para golpear con poderosos puñetazos la cara del super androide quien estaba parado como si nada , Natto lo golpea con una patada a la cara pero 22 le da un simple cabezazo y la arroja al suelo haciendo que ella se tome la cara — Maldito ¿ crees que me vencerás ? —

— ¿ Por que no te vas a tu casa pequeña ? — La pequeña saiyajin salta hacia atrás mientras llevaba sus manos hacia atrás — Ya veo ... si quieres pelea la tendrás — Super numero 22 vuelve a su etapa inicial para volver con una forma humana y abrir su guardia — Ataca cuando gustes —

— Kame... — La energía estaba reuniéndose pero no se gastaba la de ella sino que venia de la tierra y de los astros de toda la galaxia — Hame...— El androide sonríe mientras que Vegeta sentía como el ki de Natto crecía dentro de ella y el aura de super saiyajin comienza a formar una especie de remolino — HA ...— El poderoso Kame-Hame-Ha galáctico sale disparado contra 22 quien estaba cruzado de brazos y al sonreír desvía su ataque con su mano derecha lanzando el ataque de Natto al cielo detonandolo con su energía de ki invisible — ¿ Como es posible ? —

— Te lo repito pequeña chimpancé ... Vete de aquí — Vegeta se concentra con una mirada certera pero cuando 22 eleva una pequeñisima parte su ki para atacar a la pequeña rubia — Bien ... Desaparece — Con toda su velocidad sale contra Natto pero Vegeta se mueve mas rápido con su forma perfecta de super saiyajin azul dando una patada tan potente que lo lanza contra los aires para aparecer detrás de el y con un puñetazo logra atravesar su abdomen haciendo que 22 voltee para darle un codazo con tanta potencia que Vegeta termina en el fondo del mar y 22 sale volando contra el saiyajin quien estaba saliendo de las aguas pero este es tacleado por el super androide quien lo pisaba con su pie en el pecho mientras que Vegeta sentía la falta de oxigeno

— ¿ Que te pasa Vegeta ? ¿ No puedes respirar ? — El saiyajin abre la boca para dejar salir una gran masa de burbujas de dióxido de carbono para volverse a elevar su ki con tanta potencia que el agua se levanta a lo que Gohan estaba cargando a Goku

— Natto , ven — Los hermanos salen volando para llevar a Goku y al buscar una semilla de ermitaño pero no tenían mas — Rayos ... Natto tenemos que darle la energía a nuestro padre — Ella asienta con la cabeza y los dos comienzan a dar energía a Goku mientras que Vegeta trataba de golpear a 22 pero este lo esquivaba y recibe un poderoso puñetazo que lo arroja contra el suelo pero el saiyajin sale volando para atacar con un puñetazo pero este se le viene a la cabeza como el Kame-Hame-Ha de Natto le había desgarrado la piel — Esto tomara tiempo —

— Go... Gohan... — Goku cae de rodillas mientras que ambos le dan mas energía al saiyajin , Bills miraba como castigaban a Vegeta pero aun estaba con su trasformación de super saiyajin dios azul

— ¿ Crees que caiga en esa trampa ? — Bills ve como 22 lo golpea con una patada arrastrando el cuerpo de Vegeta por la tierra mientras trataba de respirar — Si creo que si — 22 se acerca al cuerpo maltrecho de Vegeta y lo toma del cuello y le da un cabezazo

— ¿ Crees que te voy a dejar morir así nomas ? — Vegeta cae de pie mientras un pequeño destello se formaba en sus manos apuntando al cuerpo del androide quien se reía — Ja ja ja ja ja ¿ quieres atacarme ? Apenas puedes ponerte de pie — el androide baja todo su poder mientras que Vegeta apenas se podía poner de pie — ¿ Que pasa Vegeta ? ¿ No puedes ponerte de pie ? —

— Ja ... ¡ Resplandor final ! — La poderosa onda de energía sale disparada pero el super androide lo esquiva sintiendo como parte de su cuerpo estaba destrozado , había perdido su brazo izquierdo por completo mientras que la energía de Vegeta se deshacía lentamente en el vario infinito — Tsk , miserable estaba cerca —

— Vaya que el orgullo de ese robot es similar al de Vegeta y al de Goku — Wiss se limpiaba los labios con una servilleta blanca mientras que Bills se excavaba los dientes con sus garras para ver como el androide sacaba cables de su cuerpo y empezaba a regenerar su cuerpo y su brazo sale sin problemas — Esa habilidad sera un problema —

— Ese idiota de Goku se dejó robar energía —

 _Flash Back_

Gohan y Vegeta se ponen de pie para ver como el cabello de Goku se estaba volviendo lumínico pero el androide comenzaba a hacer ceder al saiyajin mientras que 17 cargaba a su hermana y dejarla depositada lejos del campo de batalla y sale volando para encontrar a los saiyajin quienes estaban impactados al ver como con sus manos absorbía la energía del saiyajin por las esferas que tenia en las manos pero Goku no se percata hasta que siente una especie de rayo y como su ki se desploma y el de 22 aumenta por lo que el saiyajin quien mete una patada a su cara pero este empezaba a retroceder luchando por conservar su estado de doctrina egoísta pero no lograba ponerse de pie y 22 se truena los dedos para darle un puñetazo y arrastrarlo por el suelo dejando a Goku agotado pero el androide soltaba pequeñas descargas eléctricas

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— Lo vi cuando se entrelazaron los dedos pero Goku no lo había notado —

— Y eso de regenerarse también es una molestia por que se volverá mas fuerte —

Vegeta estaba tomando aire mientras que el androide presiona su nuevo brazo y abría su mano para dejar expulsar su ki creando una esfera de luz negra con destellos rojos — _Miserable , gaste casi todo mi poder en ese ataque y no le hizo nada —_ 22 sale volando y golpea de Vegeta con un puñetazo tan potente que lo tira al suelo peor este sale volando y es perseguido , el príncipe saiyajin comienza a arrojar disparos con sus manos para alejar al ser de metal pero este simplemente lo esquivaba — ¡ Maldición ! — Con toda su furia golpea a 22 en la cara con un puñetazo pero este no le hace nada , 17 aparece por detrás y el androide de piel gris gira su cabeza para aparecer y comenzar a golpearlo con feroces puñetazos , los dos guerreros se cruzan de frente atacando con una ráfaga de ki para hacer retroceder al ser gris mientras que Goku se estaba recuperando por la energía dada por su familia y al ver como 18 extendía la mano dando su energía ilimitada este volvía a sentir otra vez como ese fuego se formaba en su vientre — ¡ Maldito insecto por que no te mueres ! — Con un ataque Big Bang comienza a apuntar al androide 22 quien estaba elevando su poder de pelea mientras que todos los presentes se asombraban al sentir tal cosa , el príncipe saiyajin se le invade la columna de un frio helado al saber cual es el verdadero poder de 22 quien estaba volviendo a mutar , su masa muscular había crecido y sus venas saltaban del cuerpo , sus ojos se volvieron carmesí y sus pupilas negras — ¿ Que demonios es esta cosa ? —

— Esto mi querido Vegeta es el super androide 22 perfecto — Los dos se miran pero Vegeta extiende su mano y carga un ataque contra el — Sabes que eso no me hará ningún daño —

— El ataque ...¡ Big Bang ! — La enorme masa de ki sale contra 22 quien simplemente la golpea con un canto de mano partiendo el ataque de Vegeta como si nada — No puede ser ...—

— No podemos darnos por vencidos — 17 sale volando intentando golpear al androide pero este simplemente esquivaba los ataques de su predecesor y con un feroz puñetazo manda al suelo a Lapiz quien se levanta y sale disparado al aire pero una onda de ki invisible lo envía al agua — _Es muy fuerte ... Quizás sea mas fuerte que el mismo Jiren ...—_

 _—_ Ahora que llegue a mi máximo poder tendrás el honor de ser el primero ... En morir — Vegeta estaba en serios aprietos pero decide jugar su ultima carta por el futuro de su familia y mientras elevaba todo lo que podía su poder de pelea , el cielo se llena de nubes negras , los mares agitados castigaban las islas y la tierra comienza a temblar con todo el poder que emanaba del saiyajin — ¿ Que vas a hacer Vegeta ? Es evidente que no tienes el poder suficiente para hacerme frente — El príncipe de pelo azul elevaba mas su poder de pelea mientras que sus músculos latían con tal grado de energía que generaba — Bien si no me atacas lo haré yo — Con gran fuerza trata de golpear al saiyajin pero 17 sale del agua y con una patada lo logra desviar de su objetivo , el de ojos azules da un escupitajo con sangre mientras que su predecesor se truena el cuello y sale volando para golpearlo con un feroz puñetazo que 17 esquiva y con una patada golpea la rodilla de 22 pero este no siente ningún dolor por lo que lo toma de la cabeza y empieza a golpearlo con cabezazos , uno tras otros estaban destruyendo el craneo del androide mientras que Vegeta termina de cargar todo su ataque en sus manos y sale contra 22 para golpearlo con una patada doble pero este le aplica un poderoso rodillazo a la cintura y con un revés de puño se quita de encima a 17 quien cae al suelo muy lastimado — Jajajajaja ustedes de verdad que me sirven de calentamiento —

— Osaste meterte con el orgullo de un saiyajin — Las esferas eran de un tono azul muy frió , la brisa fresca que emanaban daban un aspecto de relajación — Y eso ... Es imperdonable — Al juntar sus manos crea una especie de resplandor final con el ki divino — ¡ Recibe el super ataque del gran Vegeta ! — Su energía se dispara al cielo dejando a 22 sorprendido por la terrible técnica pero 17 sale a los aires para acertar un rodillazo en la nuca de 22 quien gira y toma su cuerpo para aplicar un poderoso puñetazo en su estomago y con el peso de su cuerpo comienza a caer delante de Vegeta quien preparaba su super ataque y 17 es estrellado con la mano de 22 haciendo presión en su pecho — Tu ... Maldito insecto ... Ahora solo tendrás tu final —

— Anda lanza tu ataque cuando quieras te prometo que no me moveré — El androide de piel gris queda delante de Vegeta quien estaba con su poder al limite y a punto de explotar por la cantidad de energía que emanaba , en el aire se sentía la presión que emanaba su cuerpo lo que incomoda a Wiss y a Bills que estaban viendo la pelea desde sus lugares y Gohan se apresura con su padre — Anda ...—

— ¡ Super resplandor final ! — La gran correntada de energía divina sale contra el androide quien pone sus manos en frente — Morirás insecto... —

— ¡ La detendré ! — El gran destello se había tragado vivo al androide quien da un grito de dolor y Goku queda asombrado como el inmenso poder de Vegeta había logrado llegar al limite y atacado a super numero 22 quien habia sido sacado de la atmósfera terrestre y empujado al sol

— Lo ... Lo logre ... — Vegeta vuelve a su estado base y se desploma en el aire para ir cayendo en picada pero 17 logra atrapar su cuerpo mientras que Gohan estaba dejando de enviar su ki para ayudar a su padre pero una corriente de energía muestra al androide 22 completamente lastimado pero aun con vida — No ... No puede ser —

— Imposible —

— Vaya — Bills no se había sorprendido pero Vegeta se para en estado base para tratar de golpear a 22 quien esquivaba los puñetazos que eran muy lentos — Esto se pone bueno —

— Ese si fue un ataque — 22 lo toma del cuello y lo encara — Ahora me divertiré rompiendo tus huesos uno por uno hasta que ya no quede nada de ti —

— Maldito ... Me va a matar — Con velocidad y la poca fuerza que le quedaba Vegeta hace un ultimo intento por atacar a 22 quien simplemente estaba parado al ver la gran ventaja que tenia golpea al príncipe con un puñetazo en el estomago haciendo que este comience a sangrar , el androide suelta una sonrisa al ver al saiyajin de rodillas en frente de el — Miserable insecto ...—

— ¿ Quien es el insecto ahora ? — Con su pie comienza a empujar su cuerpo hacia abajo mientras que Vegeta resistía para no tocar el suelo con su cuerpo pero Natto no soporta mas y la ira la invade para transformarse en super saiyajin 2 y salir volando a ayudar a Vegeta pero este voltea a ver a la niña — Vaya mas basura insignificante viene hacia acá — Con un pequeño puñetazo la golpea en el estomago frenando en seco el ataque de Natto quien cae desplomada al suelo tomándose el estomago — ¿ De verdad creías que podías hacer algo para ayudarlo ? — El ser gris la levanta del cuello de su quimono y la arroja lejos de la pelea — Ahora ¿ donde estábamos ? — Con sus pesadas manos toma el pelo del saiyajin para levantarlo a la altura de su cabeza y con un cabezazo vuelve a castigar el cuerpo maltrecho de Vegeta quien apenas podia respirar — No te mueras ahora de lo contrario seria aburrido —

— ¡ Vegeta ! — Gohan sale volando pero 22 lo golpea con una patada mientras que 18 le daba mas poder a Goku , el hibrido de pelo negro se transforma en super saiyajin 2 para encarar al androide y 17 con un disco cortante le arrebata los mechones de Vegeta haciendo que este caiga al suelo — Maldito — Gohan sale volando contra el androide mientras lanzaba puñetazos que eran fácilmente esquivados por el ser gris quien le da un puñetazo arrojándolo al suelo pero Gohan se levanta rápidamente mientras atacaba nuevamente , Vegeta aun con la poca energía que le quedaba sale con 17 para pelear contra el androide quien esquivaba los ataques de los tres , Gohan se divide en varias copias pero 22 no caía de nuevo en el Sansoken — Tenemos que detenerlo —

— Morirán junto con este planeta — 22 comienza a crear una esfera ki con su mano que iba creciendo lentamente , pero un Makakossappo la destruye detonando en la mano del androide hiriendo apenas a su creador para ver a un ser de piel verde sin capa ni turbante — Vaya otro insecto dispuesto a morirse —

— Sr Piccoro —

— Gohan , se que no servirá de mucho pero quiero ayudar en esta pelea — El saca de su cinturón una semilla y mira a Vegeta — Oye Vegeta — Al hacerle presión con su pulgar la lanza al príncipe quien la atrapa y se la come pero para su sorpresa no se recupera del todo solo que su cuerpo aun mostraba signos de fatiga — Vaya creo que la semilla no estaba del todo madura —

— Que interesante parece que tienen una medicina mágica — Los cuatro se ponen delante del Bio androide quien estaba riéndose de sus vanos intentos — Ahora la pregunta es ¿ cuanto tiempo podrán resistir mis ataques ? —

— Sr Piccoro ¿ cuantas semillas nos quedan ? —

— Ninguna , solo tenia una que Yajirobe corto y no la dejo madurar dentro del jarrón de maestro Karin — El androide estaba de brazos cruzados esperando el ataque — Pero como no fue debidamente tratada no sanó del todo a Vegeta y temo que eso pudiera empeorar — Al ver como 18 y Natto le daban energía a Goku sabia que tardarían mucho tiempo en sanarlo — Por cierto Gohan ... Casi no tienes fuerzas ¿ verdad ? — Al ver como el exhausto cuerpo de su discípulo estaba temblando casi imperceptibles por todo lo sucedido mientras que el androide se impacientaba — No nos queda mas que esperar a que sanen a Goku —

— ¿ Sanar a Goku ? — Al ver como las mujeres trataban de sanar al saiyajin quien estaba de pie con los puños cerrados este se enfada por ser engañado — ¡¿ Como pude caer en ese truco ?! — Con un grito el androide se enfada y sale volando contra Goku

— ¡ Maldición se dio cuenta ! — Gohan y Vegeta se ponen en frente y comienzan a lanzar ataques de ki que no detienen al mastodonte de piel y cabello gris que los tumba con su enorme cuerpo pero Piccoro se aparece delante de el lanzando esferas de energía que no impactaban en su cuerpo y el androide se empieza a reir — Jajajaja Estas tan asustado que no puedes acertarme un solo impacto —

— ¿ Estas seguro de eso ? — Con una sonrisa en la cara Piccoro aprieta sus manos y las esferas de ki salen contra el androide 22 quien se cubre con sus brazos para recibir todos los ataques — Dense prisa no podemos seguir distrayendo al androide — 22 lo embiste con un puñetazo arrojando al namekusein contra el borde del lago mientras que 17 se ponía en frente de el creando barreras de ki que eran destruidas por el poder colosal de 22 y con un golpe de su puño destruye la ultima pero 17 se coloca detrás de el y con una mano coloca una esfera de ki que detona dentro de un campo de fuera el cual explota lanzando su cuerpo contra la tierra

— Ya me cansé de jugar — Al cargar una esfera de poder en su mano derecha la levanta con su brazo extendido hacia atrás — Los mandare a todos al infierno — Vegeta y Gohan caen con una patada que golpea la nuca de 22 quien voltea para ver a los dos saiyajin golpear sus ojos con una feroz patada — Malditos desgraciados —

— Tengo una idea — Gohan se coloca en posición de jinete y extiende sus manos lanzando una potente energía eléctrica para paralizar al androide 22 quien siente como la energía contraía sus músculos — Ataca con todo lo que tengas —

— Vaya el hijo de ese insecto es muy astuto ... Bravo por que me dejaras acabar con esta basura — Vegeta comienza a lanzar feroces ataque contra 22 y al lanzar una esfera de energía este se libera y salta sobre los dos para pisar sus caras lanzando sus cuerpos al suelo , 17 se coloca por detrás de el pero 22 voltea con una mirada asesina y lo golpea con un feroz puñetazo que lo hace sangrar , el androide 17 simplemente seguía lanzando ataques de energía y desvía su mirada a Goku quien parecía estar recuperándose pero aun no abría los ojos , Vegeta se lanza con un derechazo pero es esquivado y recibe un puñetazo a las costillas que lo hace gritar pero alumno y maestro se lanzan contra 22 multiplicandose lanzando golpes contra el que no le afectaban en nada , el ser de piel gris suelta a Vegeta y comienza a luchar contra los clones que son arrasados con una barrera de ki quemando el cuerpo de ambos rivales — Maldito ... Ya no podemos pelear mas —

— ¿ Los saiyajin no saben hacer otra cosa que hablar ? — 22 cae pisando el cuerpo de Vegeta quen lanza una esfera de ki contra el suelo creando una cortina de tierra que no le permitía a la computadora ver donde estaban los guerreros — _Eso es... El no puede sentir el ki como nosotros y necesita de sus ojos —_ Vegeta sonriendo lanza todos sus ataques al suelo levantando mas tierra y polvo por lo que se salta dentro de la cortina de tierra y lo golpea con un puñetazo que si lo había afectado 17 lanza una ráfaga de ki que hace detonar el lugar pero 22 sale volando y logra acertar un derechazo contra el rostro den androide de ojos azules quien retrocede lanzando ataques — Insolentes ... Parece que son tercos para morir — Las heridas de 22 se regeneran con una gran rapidez y todos elevan su poder de pelea pero el androide sonríe y sale volando a ellos dividiéndose en 3 copias de el mismo , una de ellas golpea a Piccoro con un puñetazo , la segunda golpea a Gohan con una parada y los últimos dos envisten a Vegeta y 17 con todo su cuerpo , los cuatro se separan para poder deshacerse de los clones con mayor facilidad pero 22 eleva su poder atrapando a Vegeta quien retrocedía volando y lanzando ataques de energía , el androide los esquivaba y asciende con una patada y golpeando con un martillazo la espalda de Vegeta quien es arrojado al suelo ; la primera copia estaba castigando con feroces puños a Gohan quien ahora en estado base no podía hacer mucho para defenderse de 22 quien lo patea arrojando su cuerpo contra la montaña y adentrándose en una cueva comienza a embestirlo con todo a su paso , el saiyajin se levanta para golpearlo pero este desaparece y aparece detrás de el y con un grito detona un ataque de ki que ilumina toda la cueva y el cuerpo de Gohan sale disparado al suelo donde trata de levantarse pero no podía cayendo al suelo , Piccoro estaba intercambiando golpes con el segundo clon quien parecia tener la misma velocidad de Piccoro y en medio de la pelea ambos suben mas arriba donde el ser de piel verde lanza un ataque por su boca pero es desviado con una sola mano del androide y al elevar mas su poder de pelea comienza a juntar todo su poder en la punta de sus dedos para atacar al super androide 22 — Vamos tus esfuerzos son inútiles ... Tus poderes no se comparan conmigo —

— Makkakossapo — El ataque definitivo del namekusein sale disparado contra el androide 22 quien lo esquiva y el lanza otro ataque que es esquivado con facilidad pero con la otra mano libre redirige el ataque para que regrese por donde fue lanzado pero el ser de piel verde se da cuenta de esto y lo destruye con su ki — Maldición —

— Te enseñare lo que es un ataque — El androide lanza una seguidilla de ataques que no impactan solo se quedan a pocos centímetros de el y al abrir sus ojos estos explotan lanzando su cuerpo contra la tierra y contra Gohan quien se había levantado; 17 y 22 pelean deslizándose sobre el agua mientras que intercambiaban golpes pero con un puño cargado de energía maligna 17 es arrastrado abriéndose paso por las aguas que se vuelven a cerrar y este sale volando creando dos esferas de energía que las lanza contra 22 y este las atrapa con sus manos a lo que 17 comienza a hacerlas crecer y al chocar una con la otra explotan sacudiendo toda la isla pero el ser de piel gris lanza una ráfaga de ki que es esquivaba por el androide y que va a Wiss y Bills , el dios simplemente la desvía con su dedo indice dando un pequeño toque y la energía va contra la montaña explotando en cientos de pedazos

— ¿ Que te parece Wiss ? Creo que fueron muy vulgares en hacer eso —

— Sin duda alguna gran Bills —

Goku estaba sintiendo como estaba casi listo pero los ki de Vegeta , Gohan y Piccoro se habían desplomado casi por completo , era incierto tratar de adivinar la situación de 17 ya que no podía sentir su ki solo se podía imaginar la pelea por medio de los estruendos _— Amigos ... Resistan un poco mas —_ Gohan estaba siendo golpeado por el ser perfecto y Natto había dado toda la energía que tenia por lo que no le quedaba nada para pelear — _Aun siendo una niña Natto tiene un gran poder de pelea_ — Vegeta trataba de acertar un golpe a la cara de 22 pero este se movía con mayor velocidad y comienza de castigar al príncipe con unos puñetazos al cuerpo y un gancho ascendente al mentón que lo derriba pero este se pone de pie nuevamente como super saiyajin ordinario — _Oh no ... El ki de Vegeta esta casi por el suelo así no podrá hacer nada contra ese monstruo —_

— ¿ No hay mas transformaciones ? — El androide lo golpea con un puñetazo en la frente derribando al saiyajin peor Goku y los demás sienten como su cuerpo pierde su poder de pelea y su corazón comienza a dejar de latir , el puñetazo certero había apagado las funciones principales del cuerpo de Vegeta quien caía tendido mientras que el aire marino movía su cabello y el estaba con una expresión neutra y las pupilas blancas , Gohan trata de ayudar a su amigo pero el clon de 22 lo detiene con un porrazo a la cara arrojando su cuerpo al suelo — Te lo advertí estúpido bastardo ... No fue buena idea desafiarme — Al acercarse lentamente al cuerpo de Vegeta este crea una esfera de poder y apuntando al saiyajin este muestra una sonrisa de satisfaccion pero Goku abre los ojos y con una patada logra acertar la cara de 22 quien es lanzado contra las aguas , la sorpresa de los clones al ver al saiyajin de camisa azul y quimono naranja destrozado otra vez en pie — Maldito desgraciado —

— 22 , es hora de terminar con nuestra pelea — Goku comienza a examinar el cuerpo de Vegeta y le da un poco de su energía para reactivar sus cerebro apagado y este abre los ojos viendo a su rival — Que bien , por fin despertaste Vegeta —

— Me duele la cabeza ...—

— Descansa , yo me encargare de pelear ahora — 22 estaba parado sobre el agua de brazos cruzados mientras que Goku se transforma en super saiyajin dios azul con el kaioken — Ahora ... ¡ Me encargare de exterminarte ! —

 **Continuara**


	52. La Batalla Final Parte I

**La Batalla Final Parte I**

El aire del mar movía el cabello de ambos guerreros mientras que Goku respiraba de manera calmada y concentrada , Vegeta se levanta y con una gota de sudor comienza la batalla , el saiyajin comienza lanzando poderosos puñetazos que eran esquivados con facilidad por el androide quien intercambiaba golpes con Goku , ambos estaban muy parejos en velocidad y se podía sentir la energía de los choques de energía , Bills estaba atento al igual que Wiss viendo como ambos peleaban de la tierra al aire con un golpe a la cara , el saiyajin es lanzado contra el agua el cual despega al aire acertando una brutal patada en el vientre del androide — Vaya lo haces bastante bien para estar al borde de la muerte — La mirada seria de Goku solo mostraba la frialdad del ultra instinto pero solo en su estado base ya que no lo podia contener por completo — ¿ Que sucede Goku ? ¿ No hay respuestas sarcasticas ? —

— Deja las estupideces y terminemos con esto — El androide con una gran seriedad sale volando dando un cabezazo al saiyajin quien suelta una pequeña carcajada lo que hace enfurecer a 22 — Ahora me toca a mi — El saiyajin se lanza con un puñetazo devastador a la cara del androide quien es impulsado hacia atras — Eso fue por la muerte de Krillin miserable asesino — El ki de Goku aumenta de manera desmesurada y sale volando levantando a 22 por la espalda con una patada doble hacia el aire , con gran velocidad sale volando rodeando su cuerpo y al ascender cae a toda velocidad en picada con una patada que lanza al androide gris contra las montañas enterrando su cuerpo vivo pero con una gran ferocidad este sale como si nada

— Ese robot es muy terco ... Me recuerda a usted Sr Bills —

— Si ... ¡ Oye que significa eso ! —

— Ahí nada ...—

Goku seguía golpeando el cuerpo del androide con feroces puñetazos mientras que 22 trata de golpearlo con un gancho pero el saiyajin desaparece y por detrás lo toma del cuello en una llave para subir sobre el y con un martillazo lo lanza al suelo , 22 gira varias veces en el aire cayendo de pie pero Goku comienza a lanzar una ráfaga de ataques que impactaban en el suelo y en su cuerpo pero este sale volando para golpear a Goku en el abdomen y la sangre de este cae sobre su cara haciendo que el androide 22 suelte una sonrisa y con una patada lo golpea en el mentón pero antes de que salga despegando lo toma de la pierna con fuerza empezando a dar vueltas a gran velocidad para arrojarlo contra los vientos y con sus dos dedos apunta al cuerpo de Goku — Muere — Una gran explosión cubre el campo de batalla , Gohan , 17 y 18 ven como el cuerpo del saiyajin caía envuelto en humos sin la parte superior de su ropa y los pantalones rotos en las rodillas — Ahora el golpe de gracia — Preparando su ataque de ki invisible pero Goku desaparece antes de que la explosión lo golpee pero 22 voltea y Goku lo sorprende con un Kame-Hame-Ha impactando en su cara y cuerpo a poco mas de 3 centímetros de distancia , cuando la cortina de luz se apaga se revela el esqueleto metalico de 22 quien simplemente se truena el cuello y sale golpeando con poderosos golpes el cuerpo y cara de Goku quien simplemente se cubria con los brazos pero antes del golpe mas potente este lo esquivaba como si nada dejando a 22 sorprendido — ¿ Que ... ? —

— ¿ No lo entiendes verdad ? — 22 lo mira extraño mientras que Goku lo ataca con un puñetazo que le abre una herida en el vientre y para sorpresa de todos se confirma su teoria que el planeaba — Haz recibido tantos ataques y ese ultimo Kame-Hame-Ha te ha dañado de tal manera que no puedes reconstruirte ... Tu parte humana si pero tu parte de robot no puede hacerlo — El androide analiza a Goku y ve que su corazon latia a gran velocidad , sus musculos se contraian de manera involuntaria y su respiracion era irregular — Mejor vete de aqui —

— Creo que el que se tiene que ir es otro — La sorpresa de Goku al ver que el androide le aparece del lado derecho golpeando su riñón con tanta fuerza que este pierde la fase del ultra instinto pero 22 lo sujeta del pelo evitando que se desplome — Yo con el tiempo puedo sanar pero tu ... Lamento decirte mi querido Goku que estas muriendo — La sorpresa del saiyajin quien ve a su enemigo — Ah juzgar por tu presión sanguínea , temperatura y dilatación de las pupilas calculo en un 91% que morirás en 1 mes ... Me sorprende que aun no lo sepas —

— Estas mintiendo —

— Jajajajaja ¿ eso crees ? ¿ Por que no le preguntas a la señora de pelo blanco que te diga ? — Goku mira a Wiss y Bills quienes estaban serios pero 22 lo golpea en la base de la columna — Facilmente podria dejarte ir , dejar que mueras y llevarme tu cuerpo para alimentar a los perros —

— Eres un idiota — El dios de la destrucción se aparece delante de 22 y Goku — ¿ Crees que la muerte nos preocupa ? Para tu información " La señora de pelo blanco " Puede traer a la vida a quien yo quiera cuando yo quiera ... Despues de todo ni la muerte es rival para el dios de la destrucción —

— No te registro en mis datos —

Bills se acerca al saiyajin y este levanta la cabeza para recibir una bofetada de Bills — Ahora déjate de tonterías y ponte a pelear por que no te salvare dos veces ... ¿ Vas a dejar que este ser te destruya a ti , a tus hijos , tu esposa , tus amigos y todo lo que amas y valoras en esta vida ? — El ultra instinto de Goku comenzaba a crecer nuevamente mientras que Bills vuelve a su lugar — Haz que me divierta mas —

— ¿ Dos veces Sr Bills ? —

— Cállate Wiss —

Goku se separa de 22 con una patada quedando frente a el y con una seguidilla de puños lo comienza a castigar hasta que este comienza a sangrar , el androide lo atrapa de las muñecas jalando a Goku a su lado aplicando un poderoso rodillazo y luego un martillazo en su espalda pero el se levanta con un gancho ascendente y otro descendente , los golpes que subian y bajaban dejaban a 22 sin tener posibilidad de contra atacar a lo que Bills y Wiss notaban la velocidad de los ataques de Goku quien se estaban enfadando con el androide , Con una patada lo golpea en las costillas y al girar sobre si mismo lo golpea con otra mas en el hombro derecho — Maldito saiyajin — Con su pesada mano aplica un poderoso gancho derecho a la cara de Goku quien ve venir otro puñetazo a su cara y siente como la mano izquierda de 22 lo toma de nuevo para jalar su cuerpo a su lado teniendo su cuerpo a su altura golpeando con un codazo el abdomen de Goku y un rodillazo en la base de la espalda al mismo tiempo pero Goku junta sus manos arrojando una onda de ki invisible que lo aleja y sale volando para golpearlo con varios puñetazos y patadas que el androide empezaba a esquivar con mayor velocidad — _¿ Que ? Es imposible si hace poco no podía moverse —_ 22 se desliza golpeando con un codazo la cara de Goku hasta hacer sangrar su nariz , con varios golpes de sus pesados puños comienza a castigar al saiyajin pero dos esferas de ki lo golpean por la espalda y al voltear ve a Vegeta en super saiyajin y a Gohan en estado base quienes habían usado todo su poder — ¡ Vegeta ! ¡ Gohan ! — Goku golpea al androide con un golpe de canto de mano arrojando su cuerpo contra el cielo pero 22 lanza una esfera de ki a la que Goku con gran velocidad se para delante de ellos y con su ki la hace detonar protegiendo a su amigo y a su hijo — Mejor váyanse de aquí por que peligran —

— ¿ Crees que me voy a ir insecto ? —

— Escúchame Vegeta ... Si fallo tu eres el único con el poder suficiente para vencer a ese sujeto ... No te debes sacrificar tu también —

— Si mueres no me importa Kakarotto ... Pero te agradeceré el favor que me dejes acabar con ese sujeto cuando te mueras —

El saiyajin de aura cálida se empieza a levitar hasta llegar con el androide 22 — Lamento la demora ... Pero es hora de pelear enserio —

— Es cierto ... Me decepcionaras si mueres así de fácil —

— No lo entiendes ... Mi poder esta tan arriba que soy capaz de matarte —

— Bah , tenia pensado divertirme contigo pero mejor no ... Te enviare al infierno —

— Hazlo si puedes maldito asesino —

22 sale volando pero Goku lo esquiva y cae con una patada a su nuca lanzando su cuerpo al suelo , con una velocidad increíble le aparece golpeando su cuerpo con tanta fuerza que las ondas de choque partían todo a su paso 22 estaba siendo herido por los puñetazos de Goku hasta que finalmente cae de rodillas — ¿ Ahora lo comprendes ? Haz recibido tanto daño que no puedes regenerarte ... Mejor vete de aqui , haz lo que quieras pero no quiero volver a verte —

— ¡ Estúpido , tu no eres nadie ! — Goku enfadado le aparece golpeándolo con un puñetazo arrojando su cuerpo al suelo pero este se levanta con dificultad pero el saiyajin aparece golpeando con un rodillazo al mentón de 22 quien hace varios giros hacia atrás mientras respiraba , el de pelo negro se desliza desapareciendo delante de el y cuando siente su ki por la espalda recibe una lluvia de puñetazos con una velocidad impresionante haciendo que caiga sangrando por los puñetazos de Goku — Sera mejor que no te confíes ...— Los golpes de Goku seguían castigando al androide 22 quien apenas podia mantenerse de pie , solo se reía por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces el desgastado saiyajin comienza a atacar sin que el androide se defendiera — Lo único que conseguirás con esto ... Es ir directo al infierno —

— Ya deja de hablar — Con un puñetazo lo lanza al aire para aparecer detrás del androide de piel gris y patearlo por la espalda lanzandolo contra las aguas para detenerlo con su mano y con un poderoso golpe lo hunde en las aguas oscuras y turbias — _Su ki no ha descendido en nada ... ¿ Que estará planeando este sujeto ?_ — Al salir todo empapado y cubierto de sangre sonrie mostrando sus dientes afilados — ¿ Por que pones esa sonrisa de hipócrita ? —

— ¿ De verdad quieres saberlo ? — Su ki se desploma a lo que Goku , Vegeta y Gohan se sorprenden de como no tenia energia para pelear — Mhm ..—

— Goku acaba con el ahora — El Grito de Bills lo saca de su trance pero era demasiado tarde por que 22 libera una enorme cantidad de energia que oscurece el sol , los rayos y truenos comienzan a sacudir el planeta y el super androide estaba liberando tanto poder que el universo estaba temblando — Es un estúpido — El cielo se estaba destrozando mostrando unos destellos oscuros , era como si todo el cielo fuera de vidrio y las quebraduras se estaban notando por todos lados , las islas de los alrededores se estaban hundiendo mientras que la energía de 22 fluía — Bueno fue divertido ver que Goku tuviera la ventaja ... Wiss —

— Oki doki Sr Bills — El ángel crea un campo de fuerza protegiendo a los dos seres divinos dejando a Vegeta y a Gohan afuera — ¿ Que cree que pasara ? —

— Lo mas probable es que me tenga que hacer cargo personalmente —

El planeta estaba siendo desgarrado desde el cielo , Goku sorprendido ve como el cielo se estaba abriendo en ese destello oscuro — Diablos , ese sujeto tiene tanto poder que se le subió a la cabeza — El grito de 22 no cesaba ni tampoco su aumento de ki — Debo detenerlo o todo el universo explotara — Goku sale volando contra el androide para golpearlo con una lluvia de puñetazos pero estos no le hacían nada , el saiyajin sorprendido lanza un golpe con toda sus fuerzas pero no lo mueve , 22 con una sonrisa y sus ojos liberando una especie de llama o energía oscura le da un puñetazo pero el se cubre con sus brazos los cuales son lacerados por la energía del golpe y es lanzando partiendo las aguas en dos siendo estampado contra el borde de la isla

— No te mueres con nada maldito — Al extender su mano comienza a ejecutar a Goku con varios ataques , los gritos del saiyajin se hicieron eco en todos lados pero eso no detiene la lluvia de energía que impactaba en su cuerpo — A ver si te vuelves a levantar — Goku en estado base estaba tirado en el suelo mientras luchaba para ponerse de pie pero no podía hacerlo mientras que su cuerpo estaba bañado en sangre y cortadas — ¿ Sigues vivo ? Eso es una sorpresa ... A ver si te levantas pronto por que quiero seguir peleando — Goku caía agotado después de haber perdido tanto poder pero 22 cae suavemente colocando su pie sobre su cabeza y apretando lentamente — ¿ Y te haces llamar el guerrero mas poderoso del universo ? Por favor no me hagas reír — Con una patada lo arrastra por el suelo dejando exhausto al saiyajin — A ver si ya te das cuenta ... Pense que serias un poco mas fuerte — Al levantar su mano derecha esta sale una esfera de poder de un tamaño pequeño no superior a su puño — Es hora de que me provoques para pelear enserio saiyajin —

 **Continuara**


	53. La Batalla Final parte II

**La Batalla Final Parte II**

El androide estaba descendiendo mientras miraba al saiyajin quien estaba tirado en el suelo — ¿ Que paso con las fuerzas que tenias saiyajin ? — Goku sale volando pero este desaparece para aparecer delante de el y con un puñetazo lo arroja contra el suelo pero el androide lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados y con una parada a la espalda lo sube de nuevo al cielo — Anda tu no eres tan débil para que eso te lastime — 22 lo toma del pelo y con un puñetazo lo golpea en la cara hasta hacer sangrar su nariz y boca — Haz que me divierta mas — Goku se suelta de un puñetazo en los ojos mientras que el calor del ultra instinto se estaba apagando — ¿ Que te pasa ? Luces agitado —

— No me dejare vencer por ti 22 ... Yo seré quien gane esta pelea — Al cerrar sus ojos trata de recordar lo que siente en la pelea contra Jiren pero en su interior se mostraba una especie de ilusión — _¿ Que sucede ? ¿ Por que no puedo elevar mas mi poder ? —_

— Esto es malo — Bills mira a su asistente y al posar sus ojos en el cuerpo de Goku se da cuenta de la gravedad de la situación — El ki de Goku esta desplomándose , a este paso pasara lo mismo que con Jiren en el torneo del poder —

— Debió acabar con ese sujeto cuando se lo ordené — 22 seguía golpeando al saiyajin quien sentía los poderosos puñetazos por todo el cuerpo , la mirada de Goku no podía concentrarse en su objetivo ya que sus ojos estaban manchados por su sangre , el saiyajin de mirada de plata estaba sintiendo el dolor del ultra instinto y sentía como su cuerpo pesaba como si fuera un bloque de acero — Solo es cuestión de tiempo a que ese idiota empiece a desplomarse — Con un puñetazo logra abrir un profundo corte en el pectoral derecho del saiyajin quien no podía hacer nada para defenderse de los brutales ataques de 22

— Ya es hora de que descanses en paz — Goku seguía sin poder moverse mientras que el androide de piel gris cargaba un rayo con sus dos dedos apuntando al corazón del saiyajin — Adiós querido Goku .. Te digo adiós y buen viaje al infierno —

— Papá — Gohan aparece y con su pie aplica una patada lo mas poderosa que podía pero el rayo se desvía a la derecha atravesando el lado derecho de Goku quien siente el ardor y para sorpresa de todos era una herida muy grande , mucho mas que la de Zorbet con su rayo , las gotas de sangre habían caigo al suelo y su cuerpo desplomado cae contra la tierra a lo que el primogénito de pelo rubio había visto , Bills seguía asombrado y Wiss sentía pena por el saiyajin

— Es un estúpido ... debió acabar con ese robot cuando tuvo la oportunidad —

— Es una pena por que ya tenia la pelea ganada a ese paso —

Gohan ve como su padre había sido golpeado por el rayo de 22 a lo que con feroces puñetazos comienza a golpear el cuerpo del androide quien no sentía ningún dolor , pero al responderle con feroces golpes lo lanza contra las aguas y una esfera de luz azul lo golpea por la espalda para ver al príncipe saiyajin quien estaba en su estado base — ¿ No hay transformaciones ? — Al detenerse a analizar el cuerpo de Vegeta se da cuenta que su poder descendía muy rápido pero con una sonrisa levanta su mano y lanza unas descargas de ki que golpean al saiyajin — Ahora ¿ donde me quedé ? — A los pies del lago se encontraba el cuerpo de Goku que apenas podía aguantar el dolor de la quemadura , la tierra se empapaba de su sangre y su brazo derecho estaba paralizado — Para mi seria muy fácil acabar con tu vida pero me divertiré un poco — Con su pie comienza a pisar la herida de Goku haciéndolo sangrar mas aun y el grito del saiyajin no se hace esperar , este se desgarraba la garganta con cada grito , Gohan trata de ayudarlo peor 22 voltea y le da un puñetazo a la cara que lo deja inconsciente , Vegeta aun en estado base trata de transformarse pero no tenia energía suficiente — No te preocupes Vegeta , cuando acabe con este sujeto sera tu turno — Goku estaba perdiendo el conocimiento pero 22 lo hace reaccionar con una descarga eléctrica al cuerpo del saiyajin — Despierta ... Es hora de morir — Con su mano cargaba una esfera de energía de color roja y negra apuntando al saiyajin quien apenas podia mantenerse despierto

 _— Supongo que esto es todo ... Espero que en el cielo me dejen algo de comer por que me estaría muriendo de hambre —_

— Adiós querido Goku — En el ultimo segundo en que la esfera estaba por ser lanzada Vegeta aparece entre ellos y usa todo su poder para crear una onda expansiva alejando al androide del cuerpo mal trecho de Goku — Solo están retrasando lo inevitable

— Si alguien va a acabar con este insecto seré yo — El aura dorada de Vegeta se vuelve a levantar pero no es la transformación completa por lo que sale para golpear al androide quien esquivaba los ataques cruzado de brazos y con un codazo a su cabeza lo saca de ese estado volviendo a su forma base — ¿ Como puede existir alguien tan poderoso que no podemos vencer ? —

— Por que soy el guerrero perfecto ... Mi poder se ve limitado por el poco tiempo de pelea que tengo pero con el tiempo me volveré infinitamente poderoso — Vegeta se levanta aun con la poca energía que tenia y lanza una esfera de ki que rebota en el cuerpo de 22 y este empezaba a avanzar , el príncipe saiyajin no sabia que hacer , todos los demás estaban fuera de combate y tanto Wiss como Bills no podían socorrerlos en esta pelea — No puedes evitar lo inevitable pequeño saiyajin —

— Maldito ... _Me va a matar_ — Aun con la poca fuerza que tenia lanza varios golpes que no logran hacerle ningún rasguño al saiyajin pero 22 lo toma del brazo aplicando una llave a los brazos y empujando con su rodilla la espalda del saiyajin quien sentía como si su columna se partiera en cientos de pedazos haciendo que de su boca comience a brotar sangre y el ruido de los huesos romperse se empezaba a notar _— Es un monstruo ... Maldito —_ 22 reía mientras aplicaba presión a la espalda de Vegeta pero al notar que Goku estaba respirando y tratándose de levantar se enfada y suelta a Vegeta para salir volando y cae con un poderoso rodillazo al estomago haciendo que el saiyajin se sacuda , con una patada a las costillas lo lanza contra el dios quien lo repele con su ki haciendo que este caiga al borde de la isla 22 se acerca caminando y en su camino pisa matando a un cangrejo que muere aplastado por el pie del androide para tomar a Goku del cuello y empezar a ahogarlo en el agua sin que este pudiera hacer nada para defenderse , Vegeta ve como las burbujas salían del agua salada por lo que corre para patear al androide quien gira la cabeza y le barre las piernas haciendo caer al Vegeta quien gira en el suelo esquivando las pisadas de 22 — Maldita chatarra ... — Vegeta sale volando pero el androide enfadado lo detiene con un gancho al estomago y Goku ve como el golpe había sido letal contra el príncipe — Kakarotto ...— Vegeta comienza a escupir sangre cayendo desplomado al suelo pero mientras caia este estiraba su mano como tratando de alcanzar a lo que Goku lo imita y una esfera de luz amarilla sale para ingresar a la mano del saiyajin — _Kakarotto ..._ —

— _Vegeta..._ — Al recobrar la consciencia este se enfada golpeando con una patada la cara del androide 22 quien lo suelta y le da un poderoso puñetazo lanzando su cuerpo contra la tierra a lo que el ser de piel gris cae sobre el golpeando con feroces golpes el cuerpo del saiyajin quien era hundido cada vez mas por 22 quien se reía a cada puñetazo , Goku al ver que su padre estaba siendo castigado se trata de poner de pie para encender la chispa de super saiyajin pero cae rápidamente inconsciente de nuevo por el exceso de esfuerzo , el saiyajin de cabello negro ve como su hijo estaba temblando debido a que sus músculos habían recibido mucho daño por culpa de la pelea , pero una mano verde lo toma del hombro y lo aleja del androide donde ve tres copias de Piccoro quien aun estaba de pie , en Namekusein lanza varios ataques contra 22 quien lo evade con velocidad y al primero lo golpea con su poderoso puñetazo en el pecho lanzando su cuerpo al aire y al verlo lo hace detonar con su ki , los otros dos clones ven como el primero de ellos había caído , los otros dos trataban de golpearlo pero les era muy difícil siquiera atacarlos pero nadie se había percatado de que una especie de energía se sentía en el aire , al voltear ve como Natto cargaba su Kame-Hame-Ha galáctico , Bills asombrado de como la pequeña saiyajin de 8 años tuviera un poder abrumador , 22 voltea a ver a la niña de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes quien aun no lo había terminado pero los dos Namekusein lo toman del cuerpo y estos comienzan a brillar con un tono verde explotando junto con el androide — Natto... — La cortina de humo se disipa viendo que 22 seguía con vida

— Eres un monstruo maldito —

— ¿ Que soy un monstruo maldito dices ? Vaya que niña tan mal educada — Con su mano cargando una rafaga de ki comienza a apuntar al cuerpo de Natto — Deberían enseñarte buenos modales —

— Acabare contigo con mi mejor ataque —

— Tu solo inténtalo ... Simio sin pelo —

La ira de Natto creía por dentro y el aura de super saiyajin aumenta mientras que la esfera de ki de 22 crecía mas aun , y Bills observaba como tremenda energía era capaz de destruir gran parte del universo — Kame... Hame... ¡ Ha ! —

— Destructor final — Los dos ataques salen disparados uno contra el otro , la esfera maligna sale contra el super Kame-Hame-Ha galáctico haciendo que choquen entre ellos , los destellos no se hicieron notar y la ira de la saiyajin empuja mas el poder contra el androide quien estaba cediendo lentamente — Eso es ... Es hora de acabar con esta pelea ... Por mi padre ... Por mi madre ... Por mis hermanos y todos los habitantes de este planeta... — Bills observa como el valor de Natto era algo que tenia entre dicho , las lagrimas de la niña no se hicieron esperar al recordar a Milk y a Goku , los momentos vividos por su familia y amigos — ¡ Debes morir ! — 22 con mirada seria ve como el Kame-Hame-Ha avanzaba lentamente destruyendo todo en su camino y Natto usaba todo su poder para proteger a los seres que mas amaba , el poder del super saiyajin 2 perfecto estaba al limite — ¡ MÁXIMO PODER ! — El Kame-Hame-Ha crecio de manera descomunal empezando a quemar el cuerpo de 22 quien abre los ojos para ver a la pequeña

— Ahora es mi turno — El androide eleva su ki y la esfera va comiendo todo el poder de Natto quien se sorprende de lo que esta pasando y para su sorpresa todo era una trampa — ¿ De verdad creías que podías ganarme con esos poderes tan insignificantes ? —

— No es cierto ... Usé todo mi poder en esa tecnica —

— Cuando acabe contigo me encargare de destruir todo lo que aman ustedes los humanos ... Incluyendo a la mujer que forma parte de la familia de Son Goku —

— ¿ Mi mamá ? —

— La vera morir frente a sus ojos , a ti , a sus hijos y a su nieta ... Luego sus amigos y su planeta ... Pero a ti te torturare en frente de sus ojos para que sienta el verdadero terror y la impotencia —

— No ... No te dejare ... —

— Muere ...— La masa de energía sale contra Natto pero ella salta evitando por poco que la tocara y cuando cae pierde su estado de super saiyajin , el cansancio había echo estragos en su cuerpo — No te quedan fuerzas ni para correr pequeña — Con un rodillazo la golpea tan fuerte que la derriba haciendo que de sus ojos caigan un par de lagrimas , Goku había visto la escena y de inmediato sus ojos se pusieron en blanco , por su mente había pasado todo ,desde el embarazo de Milk hasta cuando ella nació , sus primeros pasos y cuando lo llamó papá , su primer cumpleaños y su primer día de clases , como ella y su madre eran muy unidas y sobre todo que ella siempre estaba con su padre entrenando para volverse mas fuerte — ¿ Que sucede ? —

— Miserable ... — Su aura se fue transformando de color morado como el aura del dios Bills y su piel se volvía mas oscura — Te atreviste ... A golpear ... ¡ A mi hija ! — Una extraña marca se había formado en su pecho , era el rombo que tenia el Sr Bills , su aura y su cabello de color morado y sus ojos en blanco mostraban señal de un abrumador poder , su masa muscular había crecido y su ira era implacable — No te lo perdonare ... No te lo perdonare ... Por que solo eres ... ¡ UNA BASURA ! — Con una gran velocidad sale golpeando a 22 con un puñetazo que lo hiere de una manera muy salvaje , el cuerpo de Goku era ahora solo ira y sed de sangre

— Vaya quien lo diría —

— Ah asimilado el poder de un dios de la destrucción —

— Yo lo llamaría super saiyajin Destroyer —

 **Continuara**


	54. La Batalla Final parte III

**La Batalla Final Parte III**

El super saiyajin Destroyer estaba caminando lentamente al androide 22 quien estaba parado como si nada , el super saiyajin estaba con una mirada agresiva y los ojos sin pupilas perdidos en la ira — Ahora voy a acabar contigo — 22 sale corriendo contra Goku para darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara pero este se pone firme y le da un gancho hacia abajo para golpearlo con otro mas en la cara y un hilo de sangre caía de su boca — Veo que tus poderes han aumentado pero no lo suficiente —

— Se acabó 22 , te voy a eliminar — Con un puñetazo lo golpea en la cara pero el androide lo golpea con un gancho en el estomago haciendo retroceder al saiyajin quien se pone de pie y salta para atacar con una patada que es bloqueada por el androide — Es hora de pelear enserio — Los dos comienzan a atacarse con mas seriedad pero 22 esquivaba los ataques de Goku quien sale volando para lanzar rafagas de ki que impactaban en el cuerpo de 22 y este con sus manos crea dos esferas de ki lanzandolas contra Goku quien las parte con un canto de mano pero al explotar el androide cae con una patada arrojando a Goku al suelo y este salta para golpear el abdomen del androide con un gancho y lo hace retroceder , al juntar sus manos comienza a moverse de lado a lado con la teletransportacion — Kame... — 22 voltea para ver como Goku aparecía y desaparecía en el cielo — Hame... — Al aparecer delante de el , 22 lo ataca pero este desaparece y siente su presencia en su espalda deslizándose con una patada al cuerpo pero este no estaba — ¡ Haaaaa ! — La onda de poder golpea el cuerpo del androide quien intentaba resistir el ataque del saiyajin y este termina explotando pero las piedras comienzan a levantarse y para su sorpresa 22 elevaba su ki con tal magnitud que la tierra estaba siendo desgarrada pero Goku simplemente escupe en el suelo y sale volando contra el vio androide

— Es hora de acabar con esto — Ambos se embisten con sus cuerpos y los puños que soltaban destellos y descargas con cada golpe , Bills y Wiss observaban como la pelea estaba muy igualada , Goku esquivaba y lanzaba golpes igual que el androide pero este retiene a Goku de las muñecas y lo arroja contra la tierra para apuntar con su mano y lanzar descargas de ki que golpean su espalda enterrando su cuerpo en el suelo mientras los misiles caían sobre el detonando al contacto , con cada instante la luz roja se volvía mas gran — Vamos , sal de ahi — El humo estaba cortando la visión del androide quien no veía con sus ojos sino con su cámara integrada pero para su sorpresa la zona estalla liberando a Goku quien seguía enfadado , su mirada perdida mostraba odio y rabia contra el bio androide quien se sentía interesado por el nuevo poder de pelea de Goku — Anda haz que me divierta mas — El saiyajin aparece y empieza a enviar ondas de ki que golpean contra el androide de piel gris y Goku se lanza con una lluvia de puñetazos , las venas de su cuerpo se marcaban en la piel mientras que el intercambio de golpes era evidente , ambos estaban al mismo nivel pero el saiyajin parecía no sentir los puñetazos de 22 , era como si su mente hubiera bloqueado el dolor , finalmente el super guerrero de cabello morado lo toma de la pierna para empezar a girar a gran velocidad y al soltarlo le aparece por detras y lo golpea con un martillazo tirandolo al agua pero este sale para ponerse detras de Goku — ¿ Que sucede saiyajin ? ¿ No hay comentarios ? — Las pupilas de Goku volvieron a sus ojos de color morado y sale volando para atacar a 22 pero este lo esquiva y lo golpea de un rodillazo al vientre haciendo que este se lo tome con los brazos — Ya veo , esa cosa que usaste se esta desvaneciendo — Con sus manos apuntando al cuerpo de Goku comienza a ejecutar al saiyajin quien se cubria con sus brazos y piernas pero no se movia — Muere insignificante basura — Al terminar de lanzar su ataque , Goku sale volando para golpearlo con un puño a la cara y con un rodillazo al estomago pero el androide le detiene la rodilla y con una sonrisa se lo lleva al suelo aplastando la pierna de Goku quien le da una poderosa patada con la otra y se pone de pie

— No puedo creer que el super saiyajin Destroyer haya sido una transformación limitada —

— Eso pasa Sr Bills por que Goku no puede estar todo el tiempo enojado — La respiración de Goku parecía mas calmada y su mirada mas fría mientras intercambiaba golpes con el super androide 22 quien seguía serio — Me atrevería a pensar que la ira esta bajando y por eso Goku esta perdiendo la transformación lentamente —

— Lo peor es que ese robot basura se reconstruye a medida que el lo golpea — 22 esquiva una patada de Goku para ascender y caer con una patada que baja levemente a Goku del cielo pero este sigue atacando como si nada — En pocas palabras es su corazón tranquilo lo que lo esta fastidiando —

— Tiene sus ventajas y desventajas —

El saiyajin de ojos morados seguia intentando golpear a super numero 22 quien esquivaba sus ataques para darle un rodillazo al estomago , seguido de eso toma su cabeza y le da un potente cabezazo que lo hace retroceder pero 22 lo enviste con fuerza contra la montaña que se destruye hasta la mitad , las pesadas piedras caian sobre los arboles y plantas , el androide da un poderoso puñetazo en el cuerpo de Goku hundiendo su cuerpo en la base de piedra pero el bloquea el siguiente y es pisado cruelmente por el androide a lo que el saiyajin lo esquiva y se prepara para lanzar un Kame-Hame-Ha a corto alcance que es resistido por 22 como si nada — ¿ Que intentaste hacer gusano presumido ? — El androide lo golpeaba con feroces puñetazo a la cara haciendo retroceder al saiyajin para saltar al aire y con su mano derecha crea una esfera de energía — Ya es hora de morir — Con la esfera apuntando al saiyajin decide arrojarla contra el pero Goku la detiene con sus manos mientras que estaba siendo hundido contra el suelo , sus pies rompían el suelo a su paso abriendo grietas en la tierra — Ese gusano ... — Al empujar con mas fuerza hace que la esfera de energía crezca mas que antes — Muere ... Muere ... Muere... Muere ... — La esfera estaba siendo empujada por los ataques de 22

— ¡ Goku ! — La voz del destructor le llama la atención — ¿ Vas a dejar que esa chatarra te derrote ? Eres una vergüenza de guerrero ... Mira lo que le hizo a tus amigos y a tus hijos ... ¿ De verdad vas a dejar que se salga con las suyas —

— Es cierto — El saiyajin estaba empujando la masa de energia con sus manos — No puedo perder ... Tengo prohibido perder en esta pelea — El aura de destrucción estaba brillando mas que nunca mientras que Bills emocionado miraba como con gran fuerza de voluntad le devolvía el ataque — ¡ Esto es tuyo ! — La esfera destructora sale contra 22 quien la corta con su mano derecha siendo esta dañada en el proceso , el aura de super saiyajin Destroyer estaba brillando una vez mas — Ahora ... Luchare con todas mis fuerzas ... ¡ Me encargare de exterminarte ! —

— Valientes palabras saiyajin — Los dos se azotan con fuerza con sus puños mientras que el androide lo castigaba pero el de pupilas moradas se concentraba mas en sentir odio y rabia hasta que sus ojos se vuelven a poner en blanco y una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara — Anda pelea — Con una velocidad inimaginable golpea el cuerpo del androide rompiendo parte de sus huesos metálicos , pero este lo toma de la muñeca y lo trae a su lado golpeándolo con un rodillazo y con su mano libre comienza a castigarlo con feroces puñetazos pero el saiyajin enreda su pierna en su brazo abriendo su guardia y aplicando una poderosa patada a su cara — Maldición ... Desde cuando tiene poderes ilimitados — Con los poderosos puñetazos seguía golpeando con fuerza a Goku y con un codazo al hombro el disloca el brazo izquierdo haciendo que este sienta un gran dolor — No te vayas a morir aun — Con un puñetazo lo arroja contra el aire pero este aparece y con un revés de puño lo lanza al suelo pero el cae de cuatro patas y salta hacia adelante haciendo piruetas hasta ponerse de pie — ¡ Es hora de morir ! — Con su mano lanza una ráfaga de ki que es esquivada por el saiyajin desapareciendo y este aparece detrás de el pateando su espalda haciendo que el voltee pero Goku ya no estaba ahí

— Interesante ... Esta copiando el salto temporal de Hit — Goku seguía golpeando con la misma técnica a 22 quien estaba sintiendo el dolor de los golpes — Su computadora no analiza tan rápido ... Eso fue brillante — Wiss asiente con la cabeza ante la deducción de su señor

— ¡ Quédate quieto sabandija ! — Finalmente logra calcular donde aparecerá Goku y lo toma del cuello para descender pero a mitad de camino el desaparece y cae con una poderosa patada que arroja al androide al suelo , este comienza a brillar y se regenera de manera casi inmediata — No puedes ganarme soy invencible —

— Nada es invencible , ni tu ni yo —

— Bah , solo dices estupideces —

— Veamos si son estupideces — Con gran velocidad desciende para golpear con su cuerpo al androide quien lo atrapa y con sus grandes manos comienza a apretar el cuerpo de Goku pero este simplemente empezaba a empujar contra el ser metálico logrando abrir sus manos — ¿ Que tal eh ? — 22 con una sonrisa patea el pecho de Goku arrojándolo al suelo peor este se eleva por el aire mientras lanzaba ataques de energía contra el super androide quien los destruía a puñetazos y al sobre pasar la altura de Goku lo golpea con un martillazo en la cabeza que lo lanza al suelo pero este desaparece para aparecer en el suelo con la frente aun sangrando — _Es muy veloz ... No se cuanto tiempo podre seguir asi contra este sujeto_ —

— Ja ja ja ja ja , Este será tu fin mas te vale que estés preparado — Con una esfera de energia en su mano decide mirar al saiyajin y la arroja pero Goku la contrarresta con un Kame-Hame-Ha y para su sorpresa 22 no estaba — Te atrapé — Con un feroz puñetazo lo saca de la cortina de humo haciendo que su cuerpo rebote en el suelo — No importa lo que hagas no podrás ganarme —

— Aun no eh usado mi ultima técnica para detenerte — El androide se desliza con una gran velocidad para golpearlo con feroces puñetazos pero el saiyajin solo se cubría con sus brazos — _Solo necesito reunir un poco mas de poder para poder vencerlo_ —

— Anda pelea , si no te defiendes te voy a matar — 22 lo golpea en el estomago haciendo que el arrastre los pies por la tierra pero seguía con una sonrisa — Asqueroso gusano — Con su mano comienza a lanzar ataques de ki que lo golpeaban y al disolverse el humo se ve a un Goku con las botas , la pierna derecha del pantalón destruido , el cinturón quemado , su camisa destruida y sus muñequeras que se caen al suelo — Este sera tu fin ... Con un brazo herido no podrás hacer mucho — Con un ataque mas poderoso lo tumba contra el suelo mientras que su ki se desplomaba , 22 se acercaba con suma tranquilidad para darle el golpe de gracia al saiyajin quien estaba tomando aire y con su mano lo levanta del pelo y lo pone delante de el — ¿ Ultimas palabras ? —

— Si — Con gran velocidad coloca su mano delante de la cara del androide haciendo que mire la palma de Goku y el dedo pulgar dentro de la mano a lo que Bills se sorprende al ver como Goku estaba cargando toda la energía de destrucción en ese ataque — ¡ HAKAI ! — El cuerpo de 22 comienza a brillar y en unos instantes pasa a ser nada mas que cenizas en el viento , Goku había perdido el estado de super saiyajin Destroyer y había caído rendido por la fatiga con una sonrisa — Lo vencí por fin — El viento se hacia escuchar mientras que Bills sonreía al ver el perfecto Hakai que había visto pero aun le faltaba un poco de practica

 **Continuara**


	55. El problema de la Cola Saiyajin

**El Problema de la Cola Saiyajin**

En el hospital de la capital Goku estaba acostado en una cama mientras lo libraban de las vendas de su cuerpo , Natto y Milk estaban felices por que los 3 días de Goku habían sido largo , en la casa de Bulma la fiesta ya había llegado a su punto por lo que la familia de Goku ya había llegado con su recién recuperado patriarca quien estaba serio — Goku , me alegro que ya hayas salido del hospital —

— Oye Kakarotto ¿ que se supone que te sucedió ? —

— Amigos hay algo que no les dije ...— De la espalda del saiyajin sale una cola como la que tenia el de niño dejando a todos sorprendidos — Veran cuando venia para acá descubrí que tenia cola otra vez —

— Eso es imposible insecto ... Se supone que los Saiyajin no pueden poseer cola de adulto ... Insecto es ilógico que tu tengas cola — Vegeta estaba intrigado por que parecía que Goku controlaba toda la situación al manejar su cola a voluntad como cuando era un niño — _Imposible ... Es imposible que Kakarotto tenga una cola , jamas eh oído de un saiyajin adulto que le creciera una cola otra vez_ —

— Temo que yo puedo explicarlo — Al voltear ven al dios de la destrucción y a su asistente comiendo en una mesa con un mantel blanco lleno de manjares , Bills se ponía a comer carne asada mientras que Wiss almorzaba sopa — Veran es un poco complicado de explicar — Al tomar su bastón sale de la mesa parándose en frente de Goku para empezar a examinar al saiyajin de quimono naranja quien estaba asombrado e incomodo por la acción de Wiss

— ¿ Que sucede Wiss ? ¿ Pasa algo malo ? —

— Creo que si puedo explicarlo — El se pone firme con una sonrisa y golpea su bastón en el suelo para ver un holograma del cuerpo de Goku — Cuando liberaste el poder de la destrucción en tu cuerpo hizo creer a tu cerebro que volvías a un estado primitivo similar a cuando se transforman en simio gigante lo que hizo que tu cerebro liberara Ozorona una hormona que se activa para regenerar tu cola —

— Si eh oído algo de eso cuando era niño — Todos miran a Vegeta quien estaba cruzado de brazos — Los científicos médicos del planeta Vegeta me comentaron algo como eso —

— Lo que da a entender es que tu cerebro fue engañado para que vuelvas a tener cola ... Lo mas recomendable es que entrenes para controlar tu forma de simio y usarla a voluntad ... Sera difícil pero útil , cuando lo domines sera como cualquier otra transformación —

— De acuerdo Wiss , empezare ahora — Antes de irse se escucha un chillido de su estomago por lo que se lo aprieta con sus manos — Creo que me estoy muriendo de hambre —

— Entonces ...— Milk empuja a Goku hasta la mesa y lo hace sentarse en una silla — Olvídate de entrenar unos momentos y come algo — La señora del saiyajin sale y vuelve con diversos platos haciendo que Goku se sienta tentado por la comida — Come con gusto Goku —

— Muchas gracias ...— Tras comer se había llenado de los diversos platillos , Gohan jugaba con Pan , Goten y Trunks se alejaban levemente , Vegeta miraba comer a Bills quien no parecía saciarse y Bulma los llama al torneo de Bingo , el ángel de piel celeste tenia sus números , Goku y Milk miraban sus boletos junto a todos los demás y al salir los números Vegeta aprieta el boleto y lo tira al suelo enfadado pero al pasar el tiempo la noche ya habían llegado mientras todos se estaban despidiendo pero en la cima de la casa de Bulma se escuchaba una risa , para sorpresa de todos se veía una sombra oscura con una larga cola similar a la de Freezer , su voz era gruesa casi arrastrando a lo demoníaco , la cola del ser oscuro golpea la casa haciendo que se agriete

— Ja ja ja ja ja parece que llegue a la mitad de una fiesta — Goku y Vegeta estaban enfadados mientras que Milk se escondía detrás de Natto y Bulma detrás de Milk , todos los guerreros le hacia frente a la sombra oscura — Es curioso que un saiyajin de clase baja tenga una cola —

— Draenor — Goku en super saiyajin sale volando contra el Titan oscuro quien simplemente expulsa su ki y lo lanza al suelo creando un crater cubierto de polvo , Vegeta se transforma en super saiyajin dios azul para intentar golpear al ser que simplemente esquivaba sus puñetazos pero atrapa a Vegeta de la mano y lo arroja contra Goku — Miserable ¿ que es lo que quieres ? —

— Ayudarte a ser mas fuerte — Goku confundido lo miraba mientras que de su labio caía un hilo de sangre , el ocaso ya habia terminado y la noche se empezaba a notar por lo que el Titan de la destrucción levanta su mano derecha y crea una esfera de luz — ¿ Sabes lo que es esto ? —

— Maldito ...— Goku en super saiyajin Destroyer decide encarar a Draenor pero este lanza la esfera al cielo mientras cerraba su mano derecha apuntando con el puño al cielo

— ¡ Kakarotto no la veas ! —

— ¡ Explota y crece ! — Con su mano apretada decide abrirla para ver como se habia formado una luna llena , los ojos de Goku se inyectaron en sangre al ver los destellos de luna llena por lo que Vegeta enfadado sale a atacar a su rival de traje naranja

— No dejare que te transformes insecto — Con poderosos puñetazos lo golpea en el cuerpo mientras que este se cubria de pelos pero Vegeta se percata de la cola del saiyajin — Que tonto , me confie y me olvide de su cola — Al sujetarla con fuerza llama la atención del saiyajin destructor quien voltea y le da un puñetazo en la espalda para quitarse de encima y con sus ropas destrozadas comienza a transformarse en simio gigante , su pelaje era morado y en el pecho tenia el rombo naranja que tenia Bills en su gargantilla por lo que el dios y su asistente ven reír al ser oscuro mientras que Goku en forma de simio da un grito y Bulma recuerda como se había transformado en simio gigante hace tiempo cuando eran niños , el saiyajin abre su boca para lanzar poderosos rayos de ki destruyendo la casa de Bulma y Vegeta — Tengo que frenar a Kakarotto antes que destruya la tierra — Vegeta salta sobre Goku pero este lo golpea con un puñetazo lanzando su cuerpo contra los aires — Canalla ...—

— Vegeta — Piccoro estira su brazo y lo agarra del hombro — Debemos cortarle la cola — El príncipe sin pensarlo crea un Kienzan pero Goku lo esquiva con suma facilidad — Maldita sea es rápido —

— Papá — Gohan ve a su padre transformado pero lo ataca al abrir su boca — Soy yo , tu hijo Gohan ... ¿ No me recuerdas ? — El simio lo trata de atrapar en sus manos pero Vegeta comienza a lanzar poderosos ataques contra Goku quien voltea pero no recibía ningún daño

— Ja ja ja ja esto marcha mejor de lo que pensé — Draenor miraba como Vegeta , Gohan y Piccoro estaban recibiendo gran daño pero Goku coloca sus manos en forma de un Kame-Hame-Ha — Vaya esto sera un espectáculo irrepetible —

— Kame...Hame...— Vegeta asombrado por ver el enorme poder de Goku y el salvajismo con el que ataca pero los poderes de ellos no le servían para nada — ¡ Haaaa ! — El poderoso ataque sale disparado contra Vegeta , Gohan y Piccoro quienes lo esquivan pero el príncipe trata de hacerle frente al simio quien da un grito de ira y sus poderes habían crecido de manera desmesurada

— Ja ja ja ja ja Ahora veré como tu destruyes a tus amigos con tus propias manos — Goten y Trunks hacen la fusión creando a Gotenks quien pasa a su fase 3 atacando al saiyajin transformado quien vuelve a gritar y con un puñetazo los manda al suelo dejando inconsciente a los pequeños pero antes de pisarlos Vegeta empieza a forcejear sosteniendo el pie del simio y al levantarlo lo hace caer de espalda

— Rapido sujetemos su cola — Krillin , Piccoro y Yamcha sujetan con fuerza la cola del saiyajin quien la azota en el suelo haciendo temblar toda la ciudad sacando a sus amigos de ella — No entiendo que pasa , si se supone que su cola es su punto débil —

— Krillin eso no servirá de nada — El maestro Roshi les llama la atención y ellos esquivan un agarre del simio gigante quien estaba lanzando rayos por su boca — ¿ No recuerdas que Goku ya no posee punto débil ? —

 _Flash Back_

En el torne de las artes marciales numero 22 , Goku y Krillin estaban peleando por el puesto en la final y Krillin había lanzado su Kame-Hame-Ha pero Goku lo había detenido con una sola mano — ¿ Ya vez ? Te lo dije ? — Al darse cuenta que el monje no estaba lo comienza a buscar y al escuchar unos pasos el le aparece por detrás sujetando su cola seguro de su victoria

— Ja ja ja ja lo logre — El saiyajin cae de rodillas mientras que el calvo sujetaba con mas fuerza su cola — Lamento sujetar tu punto débil pero una pelea es una pelea — Goku se desploma en el suelo mientras que Krillin se reia y el anunciador contaba pero en el ultimo segundo este se pone de pie saltando detras del monje y con un azote de su cola se libera

— ¿ Te sorprendí ? Ya no soy como antes —

— No entiendo , tu pierdes tu fuerza cuando te sujetan la cola ¿ no es asi ? —

— No , el maestro Roshi me dijo que entrene mi cola y lo hice por eso cuando me sujetan mi colita no me pasa nada —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— El maestro Roshi tiene razón — El ex monje se pone en guardia pero el simio gigante lo trata de aplastar con sus manos pero Krillin salta colocando sus dedos en su cabeza — ¡ Taiyoken ! — El destello deja ciego al simio quien gritaba mientras se sostenía los ojos con las manos — ¡ Ahora cortenle la cola que esta ciego ! — Gohan , Vegeta y Piccoro cargan sus ataques apuntando a la cola y salen disparados pero el sentido agudo de su oído le advierte del peligro y salta esquivando los ataques de los guerreros

— Vaya es muy bueno para ser un simio gigante —

— ¿ Usted cree Sr Bills ? —

— ¡ Oye ! — El simio voltea mirando al gato morado quien estaba muy serio — ¿ Por que no te vas a pelear a otro lado que estas interrumpiendo mi cena ? — Goku simio enfadado abre su boca lanzando una ráfaga de ki que Bills detiene con un dedo — Te lo regreso — Al hacerlo girar lo lanza contra el saiyajin impactando en su cuerpo detonando una explosión derribando al simio

— ¡ GOKU ! — Milk preocupada llorando se acerca para ver como el simio se levanta de nuevo enfadado por el ataque que habia recibido del dios destructor — ¡ Goku ! ¡¿ No me recuerdas ?! ¡¿ Soy yo , soy tu querida esposa ?! — El simio baja su cabeza para ver los ojos llorosos de Milk y estos comienzan a mostrar pupila haciendo que el se relaje — Se que puedes controlarte Goku , se que estas ahi adentro ... Por favor quiero que vuelva mi querido Goku —

— Milk ...— Dijo con una voz casi inentendible , todos asombrados al ver a la mujer llorando y a la bestia calmada admirando a quien era la mujer que amaba

— Vaya que interesante —

— ¿ Que es interesante Sr Bills ? ¿ Que la señora de Goku no le tenga miedo ? — Ella con suavidad le acaricia la nariz mostrando sus lagrimas — Aunque debo admitir que es valiente al hacerle frente a una bestia de talla universal —

— No lo que me es interesante es que aun con todo ese poder ni siquiera me haya echo esforzarme —

— No tiene remedio —

Milk sonriendo le acaricia parte de la cara al simio gigante pero un rayo en el pecho la derriba haciendo que de su boca caiga sangre que mancha la cara del simio haciendo que este enfadado mire a Draenor quien estaba serio — Estúpida mujer , nadie te pidió que te entrometieras — Goku simio da un grito de ira al ver el cuerpo de Milk lanzando ráfagas de energía contra Draenor quien simplemente no recibía ningún daño — ¿ Quieres pelear conmigo ? Estúpido infeliz no creas que me ganaras — Goku lanza un Kame-Hame-Ha contra Draenor quien lo frena con su mano y lo lanza al cielo como si nada — Pensé que serias una buena mascota — El simio morado da un grito de ira y salta sobre Draenor quien le apunta con su mano derecha — ¡ Muere escoria saiyajin ! —

— Sr Bills — Con sus dos dedos los mueve en el aire creando una onda de cuchilla cortando la cola de raíz haciendo que Goku comience a volverse humano esquivando el ataque de Draenor y caiga al suelo , Dende ya los había curado a todos , incluyendo a la esposa de Goku quien se levanta para ver al Titan oscuro quien desaparece con una sonrisa en su cara — Creo que jamas volverá a tener cola —

— Será lo mejor — Wiss y Bills se acercan al saiyajin desnudo quien estaba detrás de unos escombros de la casa de Vegeta — Parece que solo intentaba jugar con nosotros —

— Volví a transformarme en simio ¿ Verdad Sr Bills ? — El asiente con la cabeza pero Goku se da cuenta que no tenia cola — Muchas gracias por ayudarme —

— ¡ Goku ! — Milk sale corriendo para abrazar a su esposo pero se da cuenta que estaba desnudo y Bills se voltea para no verlo — Creo ... Que necesitas vestirte —

— Estoy en eso — Wiss saca de su bastón unas ropas igual a las que se destruyeron — Bueno Goku es hora de que te vistas — El saiyajin con sus nuevas ropas sale de detrás de los escombros para ver a sus amigos quienes estaban felices de volver a verlo

— Amigos , lamento haber causado tanto desastre y Bulma lamento destruir tu casa ... Perdóname por favor — Todo quedando en el olvido mientras que el saiyajin abrazaba a su familia

 **Continuara**


	56. El Torneo de las artes marciales 24

**El Torneo artes Marciales 24°**

Goku estaba tranquilo en su campo aburrido mientras que a lo lejos , su hija venia volando con su almuerzo , el saiyajin se baja de su tractor para ver aterrizar a la ultima de su descendencia — Hola Natto ¿ ya saliste de la escuela hoy hija ? —

— Si , mi mamá me pidió que te traiga el almuerzo — La joven niña quien tenia los rasgos de su madre simplemente dejaba las cajas envuelta en un paño morado oscuro — Por cierto papá mira lo que tengo — La joven saca de su mochila un anuncio del torneo de las artes marciales 24° donde se veía al presentador rubio con sus clásicas gafas y traje , su peinado rubio hacia atrás — ¿ Que tal si participamos ? —

— Natto , es una buena idea pero tu madre se molestaría si nos inscribiéramos en un torneo de artes marciales —

— Pe ... pero ... —

— Se buena niña y ve a casa — La joven con rasgos de su madre simplemente se ajusta su cola de caballo con la cinta roja de su cabello para levantar vuelo y perderse entre las nubes — Definitivamente Natto se parece a Milk pero con mi carácter — Tras caer la noche , el saiyajin se encontraba en casa mientras salia del baño secando su cabello con una toalla celeste muy esponjada — Milk me estoy muriendo de hambre ¿ ya vamos a cenar ? —

— Aun no , debemos esperar a mi querido Gohan y a que llegue Goten de la academia — La madre de familia ve llegar a su hija con su traje de pelea que ella le había echo a mano , el cual constaba de una camisa roja , pantalones del mismo color , unas botas similar a las de Goku con bordes rosados y una larga toga de combate la cual no tenia mangas y se abría a la altura de su cintura , su cabello estaba recogido con una cinta doble de color rojo pero al cerrar su toga sin mangas se ve un bordado de dragón dorado , uno a cada lado — Natto ¿ Por que te pusiste tu traje de pelea ? —

— Quiero competir en el torneo de artes marciales de la isla Zafiro —

— ¡¿ Que ?! ¡ GOKU ! — El saiyajin se acerca a ver como su esposa tomaba a su hija de las costillas para empezar a llorar — Nuestra hija quiere competir en un torneo para que la lastimen — Mientras lloraba la apretaba tanto que sus ojos quedaron de huevo duro — ¡ No mi hija se volvió una rebelde ... ¿ Por que ? —

— Vamos Milk la estas apretando mucho — Goku trataba liberar a su hija mientras que Milk lloraba a mares pero la voz de Gohan entrando a su casa con Videl y Pan en brazos — ¡ Gohan ! — El primer hijo ve como su padre trataba de separar a su hermanita de los brazos de su madre — ¿ Te molestaría ayudarme aquí ? — La familia sorprendida viendo llorar a Milk pero al pasar el rato y con la cena lista todos estaban tranquilos — ¿ Y como haz estado Gohan ? No eh tenido tiempo de visitarte —

— Bien papá solo que eh tenido un poco de trabajo extra es todo — El mayor de los Son ve como Natto estaba algo molesta , casi que ni había tocado su colas de salamandra en 7 salsas que preparaba su madre — Papá ¿ Le sucede algo a Natto ? —

— Si , quería participar en un torneo de artes marciales pero creo que Milk no esta de acuerdo con eso —

— Asi es — La señora de la casa simplemente termina de cortar su carne y de tragarla — Ademas no quiero que mi preciosa Natto pelee para que se dedique a estudiar y cuando crezca sea una doctora muy reconocida — Con un sorbo a su bebida se logra tranquilizar — Ademas Goku debe demostrarle que el dinero se gana trabajando duro y no necesitamos esos premios muy mundanos —

— Pues muy mundanos no serian — Videl con suma delicadeza se lleva un poco de arroz a su boca mientras que Pan aun bebía de su vaso — Tengo entendido que el premio es de 500 millones esta vez —

— ¡¿ QUE ? ¡¿ COMO QUE 500 ?! —

— Si y no hablábamos de Zenis sino que esta vez el premio volverá a ser en dolares — Milk sorprendida se acerca a su cuñada mientras que ella se sentía incomoda con la corta distancia — Vera es que varios empresarios famosos donaron para volver a reabrir el torneo de las artes marciales —

— ¡ Goku tu participaras en ese torneo ! —

— Pero ... Pe ... pero fue mi idea participar en el torneo mamá —

— Vamos Milk ¿ por que no la dejas participar a ella también ? — Goku asustado de su esposa trataba de retroceder detrás de Gohan quien también estaba nerviosa — Ademas ella fue la de la idea —

— No señor , tu eres el que debe pelear para poder ganar el premio —

— ¿ Y el segundo premio ? — La matriarca mira a su hija quien solo movia su tenedor de un lado a otro — Podria ayudar para ganar el segundo lugar y el primero —

— Ahhh me imagino a nuestra familia con ambos premios ... De acuerdo , luego de comer iremos a dormir por que Goku nos llevara de vacaciones —

— ¿ Que ? ¿ Yo llevarlos de vacaciones ? —

La cena habia terminado mientras que Natto se lavaba los dientes y empacaba un bolso deportivo rosado con letras blancas , Goku simplemente estaba dormido junto a Milk quien dormía abrazando al saiyajin , Natto estaba emocionada por que por primera vez competiría en un torneo que por desgracia todos los demás se habían rehusado a competir por falta de tiempo o ganas de pelear contra Goku , incluso Vegeta quien estaba entrenando en el planeta de Wiss no le habia respondido su llamado ; La noche se habia vuelto dia y la familia estaba dispuesta a marcharse a la isla Zafiro mientras que Goku tenia los dedos en su frente

— Ya estoy lista —

— Bien vayamos al torneo — El saiyajin de traje naranja se concentra y desaparece con su familia para aparecer en las puertas del hotel — Bien estamos aquí , Milk iremos a inscribirnos , espéranos aquí ¿ si ? — Milk sonriendo se despide de ellos mientras que padre e hija estaban en la fila de inscripciones y tras pasar un rato ellos ya eran participantes del torneo , ambos paseaban por la ciudad mientras que la niña se maravillaba con el encantador paisaje — Vaya esta ciudad es muy grande ¿ verdad Natto ? —

— ¿ Que crees que este haciendo mi mamá ? —

— Apuesto que Milk nos debe estar esperando en el hotel — Al llegar ven que Milk estaba tranquila acostada sobre la cama mientras respiraba hondo — Milk , ya regresamos ... Milk —

— Goku , acabo de recibir una llamada de Gohan y vendrán para ver el torneo — Ella se lanza a los brazos de su esposo para salir a recorrer la ciudad mientras se divertían , paran en un puesto por helados y seguían gozando la vista con la maravillosa ciudad — Ah estas vacaciones son maravillosas gracias Goku — Con un suave beso en la mejilla se dirigen a la playa para mirar el ocaso mientras que la suave brisa refrescaba sus caras — Ah esto si son vacaciones —

— Si , este lugar es muy agradable —

El torneo había empezado y como siempre de los 126 participantes solo podrían competir 4 de ellos por ser una ocasión especial , los combates para Goku y Natto y al llegar los únicos cuatro , el saiyjin de traje naranja reconoce a uno de los participantes , un monje de piel morena pero esta vez tenia barba un poco crecida — Oye ... Eres Nam ... Tu eres Nam ¿ verdad ? — El hombre vestia un turbante blanco y una túnica naranja y marrón similar a los atuendos tradicionales usados por los monjes indios y budistas tailandeses pero su barba era similar a la de los maestros marciales — Soy yo ... Goku —

— ¿ Que ? ¿ Tu eres Goku ? — El monje simplemente estrecha sus manos con el guerrero — Vaya hace tiempo que no te veo , solo escuche tu voz cuando nos pediste ayuda para vencer a ese demonio llamado Majin Boo —

— Si lo se , eh sentido tu energía cuando estaba haciendo la Genkidama — Ambos estaban contentos por encontrarse con su viejo amigo pero el monje se baja de la plataforma para ir a un grupo de persona — ¿ A donde vamos Nam ? —

— Quiero presentarte a mi familia — Debajo del árbol había una mujer parecida a el con la misma vestimenta pero en su cuello colgaba un collar con un anillo dorado — Ella es mi esposa Zhalla — Ambos se inclinan pero el ve a dos niños vestidos como el , la niña tenia un turbante rosado con pequeñas flores amarillas pero el chico no tenia turbante — Y ellos son mis hijos , Zasuke y mi hija shila —

— Es un placer conocerlos a todos — Natto se coloca delante de su padre — Ella es mi hija Natto y allá esta mi esposa Milk — A lo lejos una mujer de vestido negro cortado de pierna con zapatos de taco aguja y unos brazaletes azules — También tengo un hijo llamado Gohan y otro llamado Goten —

— Goku ... Lo cierto es que necesito ganar el torneo —

— ¿ Sucede algo en tu aldea ? —

— Así es — Nam y Goku se alejan casi llegando a la arena — Lo cierto es que una sequía azotaba mi aldea que mató a los vegetales de la granja y mi pueblo esta padeciendo hambre — Las palabras sinceras de Nam llegaron a poner a Goku en alerta sobre la situación — Necesito ganar este torneo para que pueda llevar la comida a mi pueblo —

— Lo entiendo Nam ... Sabes que no te puedo dejar ganar —

— No quiero que lo hagas ... Estuve entrenando muy duro desde que ese demonio de Piccoro Daimaku envió a sus lacayos a matarme ... Era un monstruo bastante horrible — Ambos ven que solo quedaba una participante femenina de piel clara con vestido negro cortado en la pierna , tacones altos y guantes hasta los antebrazos , su melena negra simplemente estaba centrada en el viento — Pero quiero ver todo tu poder por que apuesto que para vencer a Majin Boo te debiste volver sumamente poderosos o me equivoco ¿ verdad ? —

— Pues la verdad si — Ambos se suben y se saludan como buenos combatientes — Quiero ver que tan fuerte te haz vuelto Nam — El monje sonríe y sale corriendo contra el saiyajin lanzando poderosos ataques de puños y patadas pero este los bloqueaba con suma facilidad , el monje le trata de barrer las piernas pero Goku lo esquiva y con su puño lo trata de golpear pero el monje no estaba — Mhm ... Es muy veloz —

— ¡ Ataque aéreo ! — Con gran velocidad cae en picada contra Goku quien es impactado con fuerza haciendo caer al suelo de la plataforma — Lo siento viejo amigo pero tengo que ganar —

— No puedo creerlo ... El participante Goku ha caído al suelo — Milk nerviosa tenia sus manos juntas rezando en silencio mientras que Natto estaba sorprendida de la velocidad de aquel monje — 1 ... 2...3...Se levantó ... El participante Goku se pone de pie —

— No esperaba menos de ti viejo amigo — Nam sale corriendo contra Goku quien sonríe y eleva su ki expulsando al contrincante lejos de la plataforma de combate — ¿ Que ...? —

— El participante Goku ha sacado de la plataforma al participante Nam — Todos aplaudían al ver como Goku sin ningún esfuerzo alguno —Es increible , es hora de la siguiente pelea entre la participante Natto y la participante Viper —

— Oye Nam quiero darte algo antes de que te vayas — El de piel morena coloca su mano en el hombro de Goku quien usa su teletransportacion y llegar al campo del saiyajin — ¿ Te sorprendiste verdad ? —

— ¿ Que ...? ¿ Que magia es esta ? — Goku cargaba varios costales en sus hombros — ¿ Son semillas ? — El asiente con la cabeza por lo que son teletransportados a la aldea de Nam — Muchas gracias viejo amigo ... Sin ti hubiéramos muerto de hambre —

— ¿ Aun les queda comida ? — El asiente con la cabeza — Crecerán de manera acelerada solo rieguen las semillas — Ambos vuelven al torneo para ver a la familia de Nam pero para su sorpresa Natto había sacado a Viper de la arena de combate — Vaya Natto ya la derrotó —

— Papá avancé a la final — Ella salta sobre los brazos de su padre quien le da un beso en la cabeza — Se que no sera fácil pero lo intentare —

La ante ultima ronda ya había terminado y las dos familias estaban cenando mientras que los hijos de Nam disfrutaban varios vasos de leche — Por cierto ¿ que han echo todo este tiempo ? — Goku mira a su viejo amigo quien estaba bastante pensativo respecto al poder del saiyajin — Quisiera pedirte un favor si no te molesta — Ambos salieron del restaurante hasta llegar a la zona donde se llevará la final del torneo de las artes marciales y las estrellas bañaban la plataforma — Quiero ver todo tu poder —

 **Continuara**


	57. El Final del torneo y el Ganador

**El Fin del Torneo y el Ganador**

Goku asiente con su cabeza mientras retrocedía varios pasos — Primero esta es la transformación de super saiyajin original — Al elevar su ki se transforma en ese ser rubio — Y este es el que le sigue , el super saiyajin fase dos — Al volver a elevar su ki su cabello se eriza por completo y un campo de estática lo rodeaba — Y este ... Es el super saiyajin que supera a los dos... El poderosos super saiyajin fase tres — Su ki se dispara al cielo mientras que Nam estaba sorprendido por el inmenso poder de Goku quien ahora tenia una larga melena y sin cejas

— Esto ... es ... Asombroso ..—

— Y eso que no viste mi verdadero poder — Al volver al estado base se transforma en super saiyajin dios rojo , luego cambia al azul — Pero mi mas grande poder proviene de mi ultima transformación que domino —

— ¿ Que dominas ? —

— Asi es , veras cuando peleé contra un poderoso ser llamado Jiren llegue a una fase llamada ultra instinto que aun no domino pero si puedo dominar el super saiyajin Destrucción — Sus ojos se volvieron blancos mientras que era rodeado por un remolino de energía morada , en su pecho se había dibujado un rombo naranja y su cabello se erizó como la fase dos pero las cargas estáticas marcaban el suelo y Goku respira hondo para volver al estado base — Uff esa fase siempre me deja agotado —

— Muchas gracias Goku — Ambos se dan la mano para despedirse nuevamente — Ahora se que siempre seras un buen oponente para las peleas —

— Tu también eres muy fuerte —

La noche había terminado y los fuegos artificiales estaban sonando en el cielo , en la primera fila Milk estaba con Goten y llegando Gohan con su esposa e hija para ver la final del torneo — Damas y caballeros , este ha sido un torneo muy emocionante pero ahora tenemos la final del torneo numero 24 de las artes marciales donde veremos pelear al clásico finalista y campeón de la edición numero 23 ... El participante Goku — Todos le aplauden al saiyajin quien era reconocido por todos los admiradores del torneo — Y quiero aprovechar este momento por que hace 25 años el participante Goku nos salvo a todos de la terrible amenaza del terrible Piccoro Daimaku derrotándolo en el castillo del rey el solo — Todos los periodistas tomaban fotos de el y le hacían preguntas — Dime Goku ¿ Te resultó muy difícil vencer a ese monstruo ? —

— Pues la verdad si , solo era un niño en ese entonces y naturalmente ahora soy mucho mas fuerte que antes —

— ¿ Por que no te quedaste a recibir la medalla que te ofreció el rey en ese entonces —

— Bueno es que tenia que entrenar — Todos se empezaron a reír mientras que Goku se rascaba la cabeza y su familia con un rubor y la cabeza agachada se trataba de aguantar las tonterías del padre

— No entiendo como mi papá puede decir eso —

— Goku no tiene buenos modales en publico —

Todos tomaron nuevamente fotos y el anunciador cambia el enfoque — Y por otro lado tenemos a Natto , una joven muy talentosa que a pesar de tener 8 años ha demostrado tener un poder increíble — El se acerca a la joven con rasgos de su madre y le acerca el micrófono — Dime pequeña ¿ que se siente pelear en un torneo tan importante como este ? —

— Pues es divertido pero quiero aprovechar para enviar saludos a mis amigos ... Hola mamá estoy aquí —

— Hola Natto ... Ah ¿ no es una dulzura ? Se acuerda de su madre —

Los tambores empiezan a sonar mientras que Natto y Goku tenían una guardia muy similar , el viento movía sus cabellos y los ojos se ponen serios , todo era silencio mientras que la joven Son trataba de concentrarse pero el gong suena y ambos salen volando chocando sus puños haciendo estallar la arena del torneo , Natto con todo su poder en estado base no era de mucho contra su padre quien simplemente sonreía al ver como su hija se esforzaba por poder estar a su nivel , sin pensarlo dos veces pasa a su forma de super saiyajin fase dos para empezar golpeando con feroces puñetazos que eran esquivados por Goku y bloqueado con sus manos pero ella se mueve con una gran velocidad esquivando entre el brazo y la pierna a su padre para lanzar una patada a su espalda dando en el blanco pero Goku con una sonrisa trata de golpearla pero se da cuenta que la pequeña niña era muy veloz — Rayos , con esa velocidad me hará mas difícil atacarla —

— Quien diría que Natto eran tan veloz — Videl asombrada mientras miraba el torneo pero decide cambiar la vista a Gohan quien también estaba asombrado por su hermana menor — A pesar de ser solo una niña tiene un gran poder —

— Eso es natural — Todos ven a la madre de familia quien estaba contenta — Es hija de Goku —

La batalla estaba muy pesada y los golpes de Goku eran certeros y rápidos , Natto estaba con marcas visibles en su cara pero no se rendía , ella solo coloca sus manos de lado para hacer un Kame-Hame-Ha — No lo hagas Natto , no te servirá de nada y solo gastaras energía en vano — Ella con una sonrisa lanza su ataque pero es detenido por Goku sin siquiera moverse , el poder de su elevado ki destruye el ataque lanzado por su hija — ¿ Vez como yo tenia razón ? — La cortina de humo se disipa y ella no estaba , al mirar hacia arriba el saiyajin se lanza contra ella quien estaba de pie — Eso estuvo cerca — Pero ve que ella coloca los dedos a los lados de su cabeza cerrando los ojos para el siguiente ataque — Oh no ... No puede ser —

— ¡ Taiyoken ! — El poderoso resplandor blanco alcanza los ojos del saiyajin y los de toda la audiencia , mientras que se cubrían los ojos sintiendo como ardían y el único que estaba de pie era el referi

— Es increíble , la participante Natto ha lanzando una técnica segadora ... Si recordamos es la que usó el participante Ten-Shin-Han en el torneo numero 22 el cual resultó ganador —Natto eleva su ki cayendo en picada aplicando una poderosa patada con sus dos pequeñas piernas lanzando a su padre de los cielos al suelo para caer impactando contra la plataforma que se empieza a partir por el impacto — Que increíble muestra de poder , La participante Natto aprovechando el momento de ceguera del participante Goku logra acertar un golpe devastador y bajarlo del cielo — En la casa de Bulma , madre e hijos estaban viendo el torneo en su televisor — Para los que no lo podian creer ese fue un golpe fantastico — Vegeta pasa junto al televisor donde ve la repeticion de Natto golpeando a Goku

— Es Kakarotto — El príncipe reconoce a su igual en el torneo — Ese insecto fue a competir en el torneo de las artes marciales —

— Vegeta , recuerda que le dijiste a Natto que no tenias tiempo para competir en esas tonterías —

— ¡ Si pero no sabia que Kakarotto competiría en ese torneo ! — La plataforma comienza a temblar para mostrar a Goku saliendo del agujero como si nada le hubiera pasado , Natto desciende lentamente y sale disparada contra el lanzando golpes y patadas que eran esquivadas por su padre quien le da un poderoso puñetazo en el pecho pero es atrapado por las manos de la infante quien baja barriendo las piernas de Goku y este salta aplicando una poderosa patada que la lanza al cielo para aparecer detrás de ella y con un martillazo la arroja contra el suelo de la plataforma haciendo que su cuerpo rebote cuatro veces hasta caer quieta — _Maldito insecto —_

— Oh es increíble , la participante Natto a quedado inconsciente ...— Goku desciende del cielo como si nada , ni siquiera mostrando signos de fatiga — 1... 2... 3... — La pequeña saiyajin salta hacia atrás colocándose de pie delante de los presentes — Vaya que gran poder de voluntad , se ha puesto de pie después de ese duro golpe recibido por el participante Goku —

— Vaya eres muy fuerte ... La verdad es que pensé que ya te habia derrotado —

— No lo creas — Ella da un escupitajo con un poco de sangre — Aun no eh usado todo mi poder y no eh usado mi mejor técnica para pelear —

— ¿ Como que no haz usado todo tu poder ? — La joven de ojos chocolate suelta una sonrisa mientras todos los presentes estaban asombrados — Ah ya veo si es así como pelearemos esta bien — Su poder de super saiyajin dos aumenta de golpe y con una velocidad superior a la lumínica lo golpea con un codazo en la cara , para caer al suelo barriendo sus piernas y con giro lanza una poderosa patada a las costillas de Goku lanzando su cuerpo contra la pared de la plataforma — _Vaya su velocidad y fuerza han cambiado pero aun le falta mucho para llegar a su limite_ — Goku se pone de pie y sale volando pero Natto lo intercepta y comienza a golpear repetidas veces con sus puños la cara y cuerpo del saiyajin de quimono quien no entendía de donde sacaba tanto poder

— Esto es increíble señores , la participante Natto esta atacando con todo al participante Goku y lo tiene para que no se le escape ... Que increíble pelea señores esto es espectacular — Los dos saltan al cielo pero los puñetazos y patadas no cedian , tanto que al intentar golpearla ella desaparece y cae en picada golpeando la espalda de su padre quien aterriza de mano para ponerse firme , la joven de pelo negro cae haciendo giros con su cuerpo cayendo de pie — Ahora ambos participantes están en el suelo ... ¿ Cual será la tecnica que usaran ahora ? —

— Eres muy fuerte ... Jamas pensé que tendrías este nivel — Goku se envuelve en el Kaioken para poder hacerle frente a su hija — Se que ese no es todo tu poder y que estas guardando mas poder aun — Ella sonríe y sale volando contra el saiyajin quien la bloquea con su pierna derecha y ambos con una sonrisa chocan sus puños pero la explosión los lanza a lugares opuestos , Natto y Goku saltan al mismo tiempo mientras preparaban un Kame-Hame-Ha apuntando al otro y al soltarlo una gran explosión cubre todo con destellos y un ruido ensordecedor pero las auras roja y dorada de ambos peleadores estaba al borde de la explosión por los golpes que generaban , Natto lo golpea con dos puñetazos en la cara pero el saiyajin logra acertar un rodillazo en su estomago y al girar la patea para arrojarla al suelo pero con una gran velocidad vuelve golpeando a Goku en el mentón con una potencia descomunal — Creo que será mas difícil ganar esta vez —

— Se que ese no es todo tu poder ... Usa todo tu poder para pelear —

— Natto solo tomalo como un entrenamiento ... Ademas sabes tan bien como yo que si peleo con todo mi poder podría matarte si te doy un mal golpe —

— Lo se ... ¡ Pero vale la pena el riesgo ! — Con su aura encendida se dispara contra Goku quien esquiva un puñetazo y al tratar de contra atacar es evadido por su pequeño cuerpo veloz y con una patada lo golpea en la cara haciendo que el se limpie un hilo de sangre — No se cuanto tiempo puedo mantener esta fase —

— _Su cuerpo es muy pequeño para que se me sea facil golpearla ... Ademas es mas veloz que un rayo_ — Goku miraba como su hija respiraba hondo y el solo eleva su kaioken para duplicarlo — Bien ... Prepárate —

— Ya era hora — Goku aparece delante de ella y con un puñetazo la aleja de la zona de pelea pero le aparece junto a ella comenzando a golpearla con toda la velocidad que tenia y Natto solo asentía a recibir y esquivar los ataques de su padre quien parecía estar aumentando su velocidad , la joven sale disparada para escapar de Goku pero al ver adelante estaba ahi parado — Rayos tengo que esperar unos momentos mas — El de escuela tortuga la golpea con una patada descendente arrojando a Natto contra el suelo pero ella usa su ki para impulsarse preparando un super Kame-Hame-Ha pero Goku con la seriedad mas simple lanza pequeños ataques de ki que impactan en su cuerpo

— _No lo entiendo ¿ Por que Natto no lo esquiva ?_ — Al ver que en sus manos tenia un poderoso ataque se lanza contra ella — Ese es ... — En su mente venia el recuerdo cuando Natto había enfrentado a Draenor y creado el Kame-Hame-Ha mas poderoso con la energía de la galaxia — Espera Natto no lo hagas ...—

— Demasiado tarde — El Kame-Hame-Ha galáctico estaba cargado y desaparece delante de el para que al voltear vea a la pequeña ojos de chocolate lanzar tal devastador ataque que había apocado al sol en brillo y en poder destructivo , al disolverse la capa de humo se revela a Goku super saiyajin dios azul — ¿ Como... ? —

 _—_ Vaya ... Si no me hubiera transformado a tiempo probablemente me hubieras matado — Natto sorprendida por que su padre reaccionó rápido con su transformación — Bueno estoy exagerando ... A lo sumo estaría lastimado pero no muerto —

— Usé todo mi poder en ese ataque — Natto estaba agotada pero Goku se cubre con su aura morada de destrucción delante de su hija , sus ojos blancos estaban mostrando una seriedad y un terror a la pequeña quien estaba siendo arrastrada por el enorme ki de su padre — Esa fue una batalla intensa y te lo agradezco mucho papá pero aun tengo muchas fuerzas para seguir peleando contra ti y no me daré por vencida — Natto sale volando para golpear con un puñetazo la cara seria de su padre pero ella empieza a sangrar del nudillo y Goku extiende su mano de lado para dar un golpe de una pulgada al pecho de Natto quien abre los ojos volviendo a su estado base y comienza a caer del cielo pero Goku desciende para atraparla en sus brazos y volver a su estado base

— Tardara un poco en recuperar el conocimiento —

— Si ... si ...1 ... 2...3...4...5 — Milk sorprendida por que Natto no despertaba pero aun estaba viva ya que respiraba por la boca — 6...7...8...9... — Goku sorprendido y orgulloso por la fiereza de su hija le dedica una sonrisa y le da un beso en la frente mientras que el referí terminaba de contar — 10 ... Según las reglas el ganador es el participante Goku quien es por segunda vez el campeon del torneo de las artes marciales — Goku simplemente sale de la arena cargando a su hija mientras ella despertaba

— Papá ...—

— Lo hiciste bien Natto ... Estoy muy orgulloso de ti hija , te felicito — La joven se pone de pie para ser sostenida por su padre y hermanos para que Goku vuelva a la plataforma donde recibe el premio del torneo y Natto el segundo lugar de 200 millones de dolares , la familia completa volvía a la ciudad con helados mientras que Milk no dejaba de hablar de todo lo que harían con el dinero — Natto ... — La joven baja su postre de chocolate para ver a su padre — Eres la persona mas poderosa que eh conocido jamas en la vida — Mientras se disponían a cruzar el puente para llegar a su hotel y volver a casa al amanecer , Vegeta estaba parado de brazos cruzados impidiendo el paso a la familia Son , su cara de enfado era notoria por su aspecto furioso — Vegeta ¿ Que haces aquí ? —

— Eh venido a pelear contigo Kakarotto — Sin pensarlo dos veces se transforma en super saiyajin dios azul delante de los presentes — Pelearas conmigo te guste o no — Con una sonrisa el saiyajin da un paso adelante y el príncipe simplemente espera el momento

 **Continuara**


	58. El Despertar de la Oscuridad

**El Despertar de la Oscuridad**

El infierno estaba por todos lados , Draenor sentado en su trono con los brazos cruzados mientras que el sacerdote oscuro estaba creando una figura con barro y sangre , sus ojos rojos oscuros estaba posando en el cuerpo falso mientras que varios de los los ángeles oscuros traían varios tarros de barro — ¿ Cuanto tiempo mas tardaras ? — El Kurai shisai lo mira de manera neutral y vuelve a posar sus ojos en el monton de barro — _¿ Como es posible que deba usar un cuerpo inmundo por culpa de esos malditos ? —_

 _Flash Back_

Las fuerzas estaban desplomandose mientras que Freezer elevaba mas su ki para soportar la pelea , Goku estaba a punto de desfallecer pero una esfera de ki morada golpea la Genkidama haciendo que empuje contra Draenor — ¿ Que ? ¡¿ Que especie de truco es este ?! — Una figura en un habito cafe y sucio habia lanzado el ataque , solo se veia una mano morada con garras negras y un brazalete dorado — ¡¿ Quien eres ?! —

— Ostutha ... Aechua —

— La lengua de los dioses — Draenor comienza a mirar como del suelo comenzaban a salir llamas y pilares de luz , estaba siendo rodeado por esas misteriosas cosas — ¿ Que esta pasando ? — La figura de Iwen , Jerez , Mosco , Quitela , Arak , Champa , Liquir , Sidra , Rumoosh , Vermouth y Geen quienes detras de ellos tenian a sus angeles guardianes — ¿ Que esta pasando ? — Del cielo descienden los 4 Zeno-sama y los respectivos Daishinkan para empezar el ritual de detener a Draenor

— Esto se acaba aqui —

— ¡ MISERABLES ! —

— Todos eleven su poder lo mas que puedan — Todos comienzan a elevar su ki y la figura eleva su poder al maximo pero sobresalia de los dioses , casi llegando al poder de los ángeles , las ropas se destrozan y la figura de Bills se rebela por fin — Sigan elevando su ki —

— Es Bills —

— ¿ El Sr Bills ? —

— ¡¿ Que ?! !¿ Es Bills ?! —

La figura del gato morado se acerca al circulo mientras que Wiss cargaba todo su poder en el cetro y un enorme circulo de luz se formaba al rededor del Titan oscuro — Antes de la creación viene la destrucción — Todos los dioses apuntan con sus manos a Draenor quien sostenía los ataques de sus enemigos con sus manos dejando abierta su guardia — ¿ Usaste tu poder de la premonición verdad ? ¿ Sabias que esto pasaría verdad ? — Bills asiente con la cabeza y eleva todo su poder de pelea — Te veré en el infierno — Todos dan un grito de ira y lanzan todo su poder mientras que los reyes del todo se concentraban en una forma de cuatro piezas y los Daishinkan usaban todo su poder para desintegrar a Draenor al igual que dioses , ángeles y mortales — No me detendrán por mucho tiempo ... Regresare a cumplir mi venganza y los asesinare a todos uno por uno — La Genkidama y la Super Nova impactan en el cuerpo del ser oscuro al igual que los Hakai logrando herir de gravedad al Titan oscuro mientras que los supremos sacerdotes concentraban cada gramo de su energía para volver polvo al ser oscuro que es tragado por las piezas que de repente se volvieron negras siendo así encerrado por los guerreros mas poderoso de los universos

— Se acabo —

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— _Ese maldito saiyajin —_ La imagen de Goku estaba de pie delante del trono con esa sonrisa — ¡ MALDITO SAIYAJIN ! TE DESTRUIRÉ — Con un rayo de su mano destruye la estatua con forma de su poderoso enemigo — ¡¿ Cuanto falta para terminar ?! —

— Solo un poco mas mi señor — El sacerdote de cabello gris oscuro mira a su señor y los ángeles oscuros dejan los jarros en el suelo — Cuando usted se haga con este cuerpo podrá darle la forma que quiera — El Daishinkan oscuro toma un corazón negro aun latiendo y lo coloca en el centro de la masa de barro — Shitha , nazhio atachi serhutyaña , atuckar señoz — El alma del titan de la oscuridad se trasmite al barro para liberar una especie de energía oscura muy corrupta , tanto que los ángeles malignos estaban de rodillas tosiendo — Vaya...—

— Ahora tengo un cuerpo — Este comienza a formar un cuerpo delgado , una cola larga y unas manos con tres dedos , sus pies largos con poderosas garras , una cabeza redonda del cual salen varios cuernos , de su espalda salen púas a lo largo de su columna vertebral , sus ojos negros y sus colmillos sobresalían cuando sonreía por lo que comienza a oler con su pequeña nariz — Ya puedo olfatear , oír , ver y saborear... Lo lograste mi pequeño sirviente —

— Temo que aun no mi señor — Draenor mira al sacerdote quien estaba serio — Es solo barro y algunos ingredientes mas por desgracia el hechizo se acaba pero podrá poseer cualquier cuerpo que guste ... Y creo que ya se a quien elegirá —

— Mhm cuando acabe con esos enemigos ... Me encargare de que recibas tu justa recompensa —

— ¿ Puedo sugerir algo ? — El oscuro ve a su sirviente quien levanta su mano y muestra una poderosa puerta rodeado con una muralla y al cambiar el angulo ve un gran horno — ¿ Por que no empieza a crear su mundo de oscuridad empezando con la tierra del universo siete ? —

— ¿ Que es eso ? —

— El vapor del horno es lo que permite que tanto los muertos vivan para viajar de forma segura, y si el fuego se detiene ni por un momento que se tardará más de 1000 años en volver a encenderlo dando tiempo suficiente para que los espíritus oscuros tomen el mundo de la vida —

— Ya veo — Sus garras se vuelven rojos y con un zarpazo crea una puerta donde ve a una mujer la guardiana del sagrado horno — Acabaré con mis enemigos — Con su nuevo cuerpo pasa a la cámara de la gran An'nin quien estaba probando una sopa de pescado , pollo y papas pero su sorpresa al ver al Titan de la destrucción por lo que se congela junto a Son Gohan quien estaba sorprendido de un enorme ki , garras como sangre cargando las almas de los seres que mató en su eternidad — Vaya el gran horno ... Que risible ... Pensé que era mas grande —

— ¿ Qui... Quien ... eres ? —

— ¿ Quien ? ¿ Yo ? — Draenor da un paso y la guardiana junto con el anciano — Ja ja ja ja ¿ acaso me temen ? — Ambos temblando sin poder decir una palabras pero la gran An'nin saca su alabarda apuntando a la bestia — Oh con que quieres pelear conmigo — La guardiana comienza a atacar con feroces puñaladas y cortes pero este simplemente los bloqueaba con su dedo indice hasta cerrar con sus dedos la hoja de la lanza sin que ella pudiera moverla — ¿ No puedes mover esta lanza ? —

— Por favor gran An'nin no somos los oponentes indicados para el — Ella suelta la lanza y se aleja de un salto aun temblando por su macabro poder — ¿ Que quieres ? —

— Apagar el horno — Dijo Draenor mientras se acercaba a la gran hoguera de fuego — ¿ Acaso quieren impedirlo ? — Los dos estaban asustado mientras que Gohan temblaba — ¿ No ? De acuerdo entonces lo apagare —

— ¡ NOOO! — La guardiana sale corriendo pero el señor oscuro le atraviesa el corazón con un poderoso rayo haciendo caer a la mujer de pelo negro quien cae tosiendo sangre que se derrama en el suelo

— Estúpida mujer , quisiste hacerme frente — Con un soplido apaga el fuego escuchando el grito y lamento de las almas que no podían ni entrar o salir al mundo de los muertos — Ahora voy a matar a Goku — Gohan se sorprende y al dar un paso adelante ve los ojos negros de Draenor deteniéndose delante de el — ¿ Vas a intentar desafiarme ? — Son Gohan estaba temblando mirando al señor de la oscuridad — ¿ No ? Eso pensé ... Como dijiste no eres el oponente indicado para mi —

En la tierra se llevaba a cabo el cumpleaños del rey quien feliz por toda la gente que lo había venido a festejar pero junto al rey del mundo se abre el portal soltando al Titan oscuro quien al ver a toda la gente reunida se da cuenta que era una especie de fiesta , los soldados se acercaban con sus armas pero el ser oscuro simplemente levanta su dedo indice asesinando a los soldados — ¿ Quien eres tu ? —

— ¿ Te refieres a mi , mortal ? — El ser se acerca al rey mientras todos miraban asombrado y los disparos estaban sonando — Yo soy Draenor , soy el señor de la oscuridad , el rey de dioses y el Titan de la destrucción —

— ¿ Que...? ¿ Que es lo que quieres...? — Varios soldados armados se acercan pero el los detiene con una sola orden — Este es un lugar de paz ... No queremos problemas con nadie —

— No tengas miedo por que no me interesa gobernar ese pequeño mundo que ustedes llaman tierra ... Hay infinidad de mundos mejores mas allá de las estrellas ... Solo lo usare como base de alimento para mi imperio — Con sus pasos firmes se acerca al rey quien estaba temblando de miedo — ¿ Te gustaría ser uno de mis subtito ? Por que podría matarte delante de toda esta gente y ni me molestaría —

— Hace 20 años un ser llamado Piccoro Daimaku intentó gobernar este mundo pero fue vencido — El rey ve las almas que salían del portal pero solo se dedicaron a oscurecer la luz del planeta — Confió que ese misterioso joven nos salve otra vez —

— ¿ Te refieres a Goku ? — El rey sorprendido mira los ojos vacíos del Titan oscuro quien estaba como si nada mientras lo miraba fijamente — Ese es mi plan... Y su poder no se compara con los míos ... Soy un ser que va mas allá de la comprensión mortal — Con gran fuerza lo pone de rodillas ante el con su pie derecho mientras su cola azotaba el suelo y todos temblaban ante tal acto — Pero como soy tan generoso , haz lo que digo y vivirán —

— Esta... Esta bien ... Tu ganas...¿ Que es lo que quieres ? —

— Quiero un banquete de almas —

— ¡ No por favor ! — Con su mano suelta una delgada niebla negra y las almas de los niños sale por su boca para entrar en el agujero negro siendo tragadas por el mismo ser oscuro — No ... no...—

— Ahora que ves la magnitud de mi poder harás lo que yo te digo ... No vengo a colonizar ... Se parte de los Draenianos y vivirán en paz — El rey asiente con la cabeza mientras que los demonios salían del vórtice y todos corriendo aterrados por la escena de los demonios , mientras tanto el dios de la oscuridad caminaba mirando como las almas eran arrancadas del cuerpo de los humanos , pero unos monjes defendían a los humanos con poderosos movimientos de artes marciales de Dojo Tenshin estaban defendiendo a las personas — Interesantes humanos — La fuerza de esos monjes lograron aplacar el primer alzamiento de los demonios , pero su poder se estaba agotando , sin embargo el maestro de los monjes era quien cargaba mas poder y con un Kikoho arrasaba varios de sus sirvientes — Oye tu ...— El triclope podía sentir un gran poder maligno dentro de el — Peleas bastante bien para ser un humano ordinario , seguro luchas a favor de la justicia —

— Soy el maestro Ten-Shin-Han del Dojo Tenshin — El eleva su ki para ponerse en guardia similar a la de Roshi en el torneo 23 — No dudo que estés detrás de esto ... Pero tu energía me parece extrañamente familiar — Draenor con una sonrisa aparece delante del monje y con un puñetazo lo lanza contra los sirvientes quienes son aplastados por el — _Maldición ... No vi su movimiento —_ Con toda su velocidad sale volando golpeando con un puñetazo al ser oscuro quien seguía de pie , los ataques de Ten eran veloces y certeros pero el daño que recibía Draenor era menos que nulo , solo seguía de pie siendo golpeado por el monje — No ... Es imposible —

— Vaya que decepción ... Esperaba que fueras un poco mas fuerte — Con un golpe certero lo lanza al suelo para tomarlo con la cola y empezar a estrangular al monje quien abre los ojos y una especie de brillo deja ciego al Titan oscuro mientras que los golpes de Ten-shin-Han trataban de dañarlo pero no le hacían nada , el solo se pone firme elevando su ki y lanza al tres ojos contra las gradas pero sale volando apuntando con su dedo — ¿ Que vas a hacer ? —

— ¡ Dodonpan ! — El rayo sale a gran velocidad pero simplemente rebota en su cuerpo como si nada — _No puedo creerlo ..._ ¿ Quien demonios eres tu ? —

— Yo ... Soy Draenor — El cuerpo de Ten se congela al ver la sonrisa del señor de los demonios — ¿ Tu eres amigo de ese guerrero llamado Goku ? —

— ¿ Goku ? Ya veo... — El monje sale volando para intentar golpearlo pero el simplemente lo esquivaba como si nada — _Solo espero que Goku o Vegeta lleguen a tiempo para detener a este monstruo antes que destruya todo_ — Con una lluvia de golpes , el cuerpo de Ten-shi-han comienza a ser castigado pero sus alumnos se ponen en el medio — No...— Los rayos Dodopan salen volando contra Draenor quien simplemente caminaba mientras que los rayos simplemente rebotaban en su cuerpo

— Malditos humanos ... Me dan asco — Con su ki los manda a volar dejando quemaduras en todo los guerreros pero el maestro Ten se levanta mientras elevaba su ki con todo lo que tenia — Ese gusano repugnante — Sin pensarlo dos veces sigue atacando con sus puños pero no lograba acertar ninguno , con un gancho deja a Ten-shi-han de rodillas ante el — El poder de Draenor no puede ser negado — Con una patada lo arrastra por el suelo dejando una gran zanja — Aquellos que se oponen a mi dominio no tardaran en arrepentirse de su insensatez ...— Con una patada lo lanza a los aires para detenerlo con su mano y con un codazo lo lanza de nueva cuenta al suelo pero al ver la enorme fuerza de voluntad de Ten quien se levantaba mientras su frente corria un gran hilo de sangre , sus cortes y golpes eran profundos pero aun se ponía de pie — Eres un gusano muy fuerte —

— ¡ HAAA ! — Al voltear unas pequeñas piernas le propinan una patada haciendo que el retroceda varios pasos — Sr Ten-shin-Han ¿ se encuentra bien ? — Natto lo ayuda a ponerse de pie pero al intentar levantarlo cae nuevamente tosiendo sangre — Ese monstruo lo dejo muy lastimado —

— ¿ Donde esta Goku ...? —

— Esta en el planeta del Sr Bills con el Sr Vegeta — Pero en su mente comienza a escuchar la voz de su padre — ¿ Papá ? ¿ Eres tu el que me habla ? —

— Asi es , pronto quiero que eleves todo tu ki para que pueda usar la teletransportacion y llegar antes que ese monstruo destruya la tierra — Natto asiente con la cabeza y se transforma en super saiyajin fase dos para encarar al Titan Oscuro quien estaba siempre frió — Natto ¿ que estas haciendo ? — Vegeta mira con los brazos cruzados al bastón de Wiss mientras que la joven de ojos chocolate se preparaba para pelear — No lo hagas Natto ... El es muy fuerte —

— Confía en mi ... — Goku traga saliva y solo comienza a respirar acelerado mientras espera a que el plan de su hija funcione — Ahora me encargare de exterminarte —

— ¿ Exterminarme ? Escuche bien ¿ Dijiste exterminarme ? —

 **Continuara**


	59. Freezer se Sacrifica

**Freezer se Sacrifica**

La calma solo era interrumpida por la brisa del viento , Draenor con su nuevo cuerpo estaba caminando hacia Natto quien estaba con la guardia igual que su padre , sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en su enemigo mientras que el viento movía su cabellera rubia y su quimono rojo — Me hubiera gustado dejar a tu padre para empezar pero tu me serviras de calentamiento —

— No te confíes — La joven quien estaba muy seria mientras elevaba su ki de manera tranquila — Ahora soy mas poderosa que la vez anterior —

— Sigues siendo un gusano insignificante — Natto sale volando pero Draenor sonríe levemente esperando a recibir el puñetazo de la niña quien lo atraviesa para darse cuenta que era una ilusión y al girar su cabeza esquiva un canto de mano que iba a su cara sintiendo un pequeño rasguño en su mejilla derecha — _Ni siquiera me percate de sus movimientos_ — La joven suelta una pequeña sonrisa a lo que el Titan oscuro solo se limpia la herida con su dedo — Que truco tan viejo ... No creas que me vencerás solo por que me diste un pequeño golpe — La rubia simplemente desaparece y aparece detrás de el — Pelea...— Los puñetazos de Natto no se hicieron esperar pero Draenor los esquivaba a todos con suma facilidad , Ten-Shin-Han no podía creer que una joven de 8 años este peleando contra un ser maligno , la pequeña saiyajin junta sus manos lanzando una ráfaga de energía que es detenida por el oscuro con una sola mano — No me digas que esa es toda tu fuerza —

— Aun me falta mucho para llegar a mis limites —

— Creo que solo eres una chiquilla habladora — El ser oscuro sale volando tratando de golpear a Natto quien lo esquivaba con suma dificultad — Vaya que eres persistente —

— Aun no haz visto nada — Con una gran velocidad logra dividirse en cuatro copias de ella para atacar desde varios puntos — Kame-Hame — Las cuatro desaparecen y comienzan a moverse a gran velocidad — Ha — Las cuatro ondas de energía salen volando pero el simplemente se queda quieto — Maldito no le hice nada —

— No es conveniente que te dividas en cuatro partes... Por que así también lo hacen tus poderes niña ingenua — Con su dedo indice levantado lanza una onda que corta las cuatro copias pero se da cuenta que eran ilusiones — Esa niña —

— ¡ Draenor ! — Al voltear ve como el Kame-Hame-Ha galáctico se estaba cargando — Recibe el poder de mi Kame-Hame-Ha galáctico ... Al máximo poder —

—¡¿ Que dijiste ?! — Sin parpadear ni un poco , Natto lanza su terrible técnica con todo lo que tiene sorprendiendo al Titan de la destrucción — No te servirá de nada — Con su mano logra detener el ataque de la joven super saiyajin quien ve como la mano de Draenor no tenia ni una herida mínima — Te dije ... Que no te serviría de nada —

— Quiero que me muestres cual es tu máximo poder —

— De acuerdo lo haré ... Liberare mi poder con toda confianza —

— _Prepárate papá ... Cuando Draenor libere todo su poder obtendrás la ubicación y el ki necesario para que vengas al plantea tierra —_

 _—_ Fuiste muy astuta Natto te felicito — Vegeta , Bills y Wiss sonreían por haberle tendido una trampa asi al mismo Titan de la destrucción , el se había confiado y olvidado que Goku puede hacer la teletransportacion — Solo un segundo y estaré contigo Natto —

 _—_ Pero te advierto algo pequeña niña del demonio — Ella se pone en guardia para ver los ojos oscuros de Draenor que mostraban una carencia de alma completa — Cuando lo haga suplicaras y lloraras como un bebé recien nacido y ni creas que te tendre piedad —

 _—_ ¿ Los eternos no saben hacer otra cosa que hablar ? —

— Ahora te mostrare mi verdadero poder — El ser oscuro comienza a elevar su ki mientras que Natto esperaba que su padre llegue a la tierra pero una bola de energía morada lo golpea en la espalda apagando el ki de Draenor — Vaya ...—

— No ... ¿ Quien pudo ...? — Para su decepción y la de los demás era Freezer quien estaba en su forma perfecta detrás del ser oscuro — Es ... Freezer —

— Vaya pero que tenemos aquí ... Me gusta tu nuevo cuerpo — El emperador se tronaba los dedos pero al ver a Natto quien estaba confundida decide cambiar la vista a ella — No me digas que empezaste a pelear sin mi —

— Odio decirlo Sr Freezer pero llega usted en un mal momento — Natto sabia que la energía de Draenor no era la suficiente — Si tan solo hubiera llegado unos segundos mas tarde ... Mi papá , el Sr Vegeta hubieran venido —

— Ah ... Ya veo — Al voltear la mirada a Natto esta se pone muy seria — Con que tu plan era engañarme para que elevara mi ki y tu padre usara la teletransportacion — Al cerrar los ve a Goku , Vegeta , Bills y Wiss enfadados estancados en su planeta — Ahora veo ... — Al dar un paso ella retrocede dos — Con que tu plan era llamar a tu padre para que pelee por ti ... ¿ Tan bajo haz caído ? — Al cambiar la vista mira a Freezer quien estaba serio con los brazos cruzados — Ja ja ja ja ... Te debo una Freezer ... tendré 30 minutos para torturarla y matarla antes de que su papi venga corriendo a salvarla —

— No dejare que lo hagas — Al bajar del aire comienza a caminar transformándose en modo golden — El único insecto que morirá aquí eres tu ... Por que planeo derrotarte —

— Ja ja ja ja ja Pero que buen chiste ... Creíste que con decirme eso me asustarías gusano infeliz — Al intentar golpear a Freezer este lo esquiva con suma dificultad pero Natto sale volando y Draenor la azota con su cola arrojándola al suelo pero se levanta para dar una patada a su nuca que no le hizo ningún rasguño , el emperador del mal comienza a tratar de golpearlo pero no lograba darle un solo puñetazo al ser oscuro — Vaya es cierto que han incrementado su poder de pelea —

— Hubiéramos usado las esferas del dragón para traerlos aquí — Freezer ve la sonrisa de Draenor — _¿Por que esta tan sonriente ? —_

— ¿ Te refieres ... — El ser oscuro levanta sus manos y las esferas de la tierra y de Namekusein estaban rodeando el cuerpo del ser oscuro quien sonreía — ... A estas esferas del dragón ? —

— ¿ Como las obtuviste ? — Natto sorprendida ve como el titan oscuro las tenia rodeando su cuerpo — ¡ Responde ! — Con una sonrisa las destruye elevando su ki dejando sorprendido a Natto y a Freezer — Maldito —

— ¿ Acaso creíste que no había calculado todo ? ¿ Creíste que podían usar el mismo truco dos veces ? —

Goku estaba helado por ver que no podía ir a ayudar a su hija , al tratar de salir volando pero Bills y Vegeta lo detienen de los brazos — No , déjenme ... Tengo que ir a ayudar a mi hija —

— ¡ Kakarotto usa la cabeza ! Por mas que vueles no soportaras el espacio y no llegaras a tiempo —

— Usa la cabeza idiota ... Wiss nos llevará pero ni tu eres tan veloz para llegar a pelear —

— No ... ¡ NATTO ! —

En la tierra , Draenor caminaba por los pedazos de lo que solían ser las esferas del dragón mientras que el triclope se ponía de pie para ayudar a los demás — Ahora tu padre...Podrá ver como envío a su preciosa hija directo al infierno —

— No te lo permitiré — Natto decide hacerle frente al ser oscuro mientras que Freezer y Ten-shin-han se ponían a su lado — Tendras que pelear con nosotros tres —

— ¿ De verdad creen que tres basuras podrán pelear contra un ser como yo ? Sera inútil por que jamas podrán ganarme sin importar lo que hagan — Con toda su velocidad salen volando contra Draenor quien simplemente eleva su ki arrastrando a los tres peleadores pero Natto salta al aire lanzando ráfagas de energía que son esquivados por el ser oscuro para quedar delante de ella y con un rodillazo la golpea con fuerza pero Freezer trata de golpearlo pero el gira y lo patea en la cara pero logra sujetarlo de la cola y azotarlo en el suelo , Ten sale volando intentando dar un golpe pero eran muy lentos y Natto lo patea por detrás en la nuca distrayendo al ser maligno dando oportunidad de que Freezer y Ten-Shin-Han lo golpeen con un gancho en el estomago — ¿ Eso es todo ? — A los dos los golpea con un puñetazo en la espalda tirando a suelo a ambos pero el emperador sale volando atacando con sus rayos que solo rebotaban en el cuerpo del ser oscuro — Ja ja ja ja ¿ De verdad creyeron que podían ganarme ? — Con toda su velocidad sale volando golpeando a Freezer pero la pequeña rubia entra a la pelea sin poder acertar un solo puñetazo , el emperador estaba recibiendo los puñetazos de Draenor quien estaba haciendo sangrar su cuerpo por los múltiples puñetazos que impactaban en el Changlon — Anda... Muéstrame todo tu poder Freezer — Con un puñetazo lo aleja contra el suelo y cayendo con una gran velocidad aplica un rodillazo en el estomago del ser dorado — Oh es que ese es todo tu poder pero no puedes igualarme —

— Cállate — Con sus manos lanza una potente ráfaga de ki que impacta en su cuerpo — Miserable — Al apagarse la luz del ataque se ve que el Titan de la destrucción estaba de pie con la mirada seria y con una patada lo lanza contra las rocas haciéndolo caer al suelo , Ten lanza su Dodonpan pero el ser oscuro aparece delante y con un puñetazo lo deja fuera de combate — Maldito... —

— ¡ Ten-Shin-Han ! — Natto sale volando a una gran velocidad pero su puñetazo es esquivado recibiendo un gancho al estomago demasiado potente que la hace retroceder tomándose el vientre con sus manos — No puedo creerlo , su poder esta muy por encima de nosotros tres —

Mientras que los cuatro seres mas poderosos del universo 7 estaban a poco camino se sorprenden al ver como Ten habia sido derrotado con suma facilidad — No puede ser Ten-shin-Han —

— Ese insecto ... Maldito lo haré pedazos —

Draenor castigaba a ambos guerreros dorados con sus puñetazos haciendo sangrar a ambos guerreros — Vamos ¿ No van a pelear mas ? — Con su cola atrapa el cuerpo de Natto y la arroja contra Freezer quien la atrapa pero Draenor le aparece por detrás y con un canto de mano los envía al suelo pero el emperador sale volando para atacar con sus puñetazos que eran inútiles contra el — Eso es , usa todo tu poder — El aura dorada va creciendo pero un destello le llama la atención de Natto volando hacia el cielo — ¿ Esta tratando de huir ? Vaya que decepcionante — Con una gran ferocidad lo golpea en el estomago y al girar lo golpea con una patada que lo arrastra por el suelo para salir volando a buscar a la pequeña saiyajin quien estaba volando al sol — ¿ Es otro de tus inútiles planes ? — Ella se detiene en seco y mira a Draenor — Ya veo , me atacaras cuando yo este cegado por la luz del sol —

— No esta vez Draenor — Al colocarse los dedos en la cabeza cierra los ojos — ¡ Super Taiyoken ! — Un gran resplandor lo deja ciego y aprovechando ese pequeño instante Natto usa todo su poder al máximo y cae en picada aplicando una poderosa patada doble a la cara del ser oscuro lanzando su cuerpo al suelo — Miserable ... Gaste todo mi poder en esa super patada — El agujero se abre con una especie de energía maligna para ver a Draenor — Ahora veo por que mi padre o el Sr Bills no pudieron ganarte — El ser maligno se da cuenta que de su labio caía un hilo de sangre que al caer un par de gotas en el suelo derretían la tierra — Eres un ser ... Con un inmenso poder —

— Me hiciste sangrar , una niña pequeña me ha echo sangrar ... Que decepción para mi — Con gran velocidad se coloca delante de ella y comienza a golpearla con feroces y certeros puñetazos haciendo que sea lanzada al aire pero el ser maligno aparece por detrás y de una patada la entierra en el suelo para caer con su mano apuntando al agujero lanzando una ráfaga de energía que explota y la saca del enorme hueco al aire dando un grito de dolor — Ese no es todo el sufrimiento que te causare ... Pensaba matarte de manera directa pero te hare sufrir como la basura que eres — Ella suelta una risa pero Freezer trata de socorrerla y es golpeado con un codazo en la cara y azotado con la cola del Titan oscuro , Natto hace un ultimo esfuerzo y lanza una pequeña bola de ki que impacta en su cuerpo — Aun acercándose tu muerte ...¡ Sigues desafiándome ! — El ki de Draenor se eleva hasta el cielo mientras que Goku preparaba su teletransportacion — Te matare ahora ... No quedara ni tus huesos — Con su mano carga una esfera de energía que giraba en sentido opuesto al reloj — Desaparece — Al dispararlo Goku siente el punto y desaparece para llegar a la zona de pelea pero la esfera sale disparada contra Natto quien cierra los ojos aceptando su muerte pero un ser dorado se pone en medio — ¿ Que ? —

— ¡ Sr Freezer ! —

— No dejare que tu la destruyas ... Si alguien acabara con esta sabandija y su padre debo ser yo — Para sorpresa de los presentes el emperador coloca sus manos delante mientras que al cerrar sus ojos Natto ve como se escapaba una pequeña lagrima que era el símbolo de la bondad en su corazón ... Ella estaba sorprendida por lo que veia , era algo que parece ser de otro mundo — ¡ Ella debe morir en mis manos al igual que su padre ! ¡ Soy el guerrero mas fuerte del universo ! JA JA JA JA — La esfera impacta en las manos de Freezer quien gritaba del dolor mientras su cuerpo era consumido por la energía maligna del ser quien miraba enfadado y escuchaba las carcajadas del emperador burlándose de el — JA JA JA JA Te dije que era el mas fuerte del universo —

— Ya muérete — Con su mano hace estallar su energía energía mientras que el grito de dolor de Freezer le hace sentir un escalofríos en el cuerpo a Natto quien ve como su amigo estaba de pie en su forma normal —¡¿ Que ?! ¡ Eres un miserable ! —

— ¡ Te dije ... Que era el guerrero mas poderoso del universo ! — El emperador cierra los ojos sintiendo la brisa fresca y al soltar una pequeña sonrisa al no sentir nada pero saber que Natto estaba derramando lagrimas por lo que hizo — Ella ... ella... Debe ... morir en mis manos ...— El emperador cae al suelo y Natto corre a socorrerlo

— ¡ Sr Freezer ! ... Sr Freezer ... Sr Freezer despierte por favor — Natto lo movía de lado a lado y para sorpresa de todos Freezer tenia en su cara una sonrisa de satisfacción pero su mirada relajante no hacia mas que enfadar a Draenor y a Goku quien fue testigo de todo — Sr Freezer ... ¿ Por que lo hizo ? — Natto cae de rodillas con los brazos y la cabeza cargada en el cuerpo del emperador caído mientras lloraba desconsoladamente — Sr Freezer ... Despierte por favor —

— Es un estúpido ... Sacrificarse por un simple humano ... Que patético —

— Draenor... — Goku , Vegeta y Bills llegaban al campo pero el saiyajin ve el cuerpo de Freezer por lo que lo toma en sus brazos para apartarlo del campo de batalla — Freezer posiblemente haya cambiado ... Algo que tu nunca harás —

— No digas tonterías saiyajin ... Yo soy la maldad reencarnada ... Soy el amo de la oscuridad y de la maldad ... Soy el Titan de la destrucción —

— No ...— Natto da unos pasos adelante llorando mientras su ki se disparaba al cielo — Ya no lo seras mas — Su ki comienza a crecer de manera desmesurada como si fuera una fiera , su cabello había crecido de manera desmesurada y sus ojos solo mostraban rabia , el mismo Draenor sentía un cosquilleo al verla — ¡ ME ENCARGARE DE EXTERMINARTE MALDITO ! — Su ki explota liberando su verdadero poder que hacia temblar todo el universo ... Algo que el mismo Wiss sintió en su ser y sentía un poco de miedo — ¡ Debo matarte con mis propias manos ! — Goku se sorprende al ver el enorme ki de Natto que igualaba los poderes de un super saiyajin fase dios azul , Vegeta temblaba al sentir esa energía y el mismo Draenor había dado un paso hacia atrás al ver como Natto se perdía en la cólera salvaje

 **Continuara**


	60. La Ira de un Saiyajin

**La Ira de un Saiyajin**

Natto estaba elevando su ki de manera agresiva , su cabello de color dorado brillaba parpadeando con la luz del sol de dorado a blanco mientras crecía hasta llegar a su cintura , sus cejas habían desaparecido y su aura destrozaba el suelo , con una velocidad impresionante logra golpear a Draenor con un puñetazo dejando a los presentes sorprendidos pero el señor de la oscuridad la trata de golpear pero ella le atrapa el puño con sus manos — No puedo creerlo — Vegeta estaba asombrado y el ki de la pequeña desplomaba el cielo por la fuerza que ejercía de su pequeño cuerpo de saiyajin — Su poder ... Es impresionante —

— Eso no es todo Vegeta ... Aun le falta mucho para llegar a sus limites — Ambos se separan saltando de un lado a otro — Pero si Natto no se detiene la energía que genera su cuerpo la lastimara muy grave —

— ¿ Estas pensando lo mismo que yo ? — Goku asiente con la cabeza mientras que recordaba lo que pasó cuando era joven en su primera pelea contra su mente se veía usando el triple Kaioken para igualar al saiyajin

 _Flash Back_

Su mas muscular había crecido y el calor que emanaba era superior a la del desierto — ¡ Triple Kaioken ! — La fuerza fuerza de su ki había destrozado la base de piedra sobre la que estaba parado Vegeta y con la velocidad de un rayo sale volando golpeando a Vegeta con un puñetazo lanzandolo al suelo pero se anticipa la trayectoria y con sus pies juntos lo levanta la cielo golpeando su espalda con una fuerza descomunal , el príncipe saiyajin se incorpora para atacar con un ataque invisible pero Goku lo esquiva rodeando a su rival quien lanza un ataque de energía sin darse cuenta que Kakarotto cae en picad dando una poderosa patada a la cara de Vegeta quien es lanzado contra las rocas

— ¡ MISERABLE ! — Con gran furia carga su puño para ver a Goku acercarse pero este esquiva el golpe saltando por detrás golpeando su espalda con un rodillazo lanzando a Vegeta por el aire haciendo que se incorpore cargando energía en su puño para golpear al soldado de clase baja quien lo esquiva aplicando un poderoso gancho a su estomago haciendo que Vegeta retroceda tomando su vientre , Goku apaga el aura mientras respiraba pero Vegeta salta a una roca mas alta creando mas distancia entre ambos y con gran velocidad decide atacar al soldado pero este le atrapa los puños y lo empujaba creando gran dolor al príncipe quien se sube sobre sus brazos preparando un poderoso martillazo pero Goku se anticipa dando un fuerte cabezazo para tomarlo de la cintura y con un codazo potente castiga su cuerpo seguido de un feroz izquierdazo dejando su cuerpo en el aire mientras lo golpeaba con puños y embestidas que lo levanta por el aire y cae con un rodillazo estampando su cuerpo contra la roca y el feroz golpe de rodilla en la espalda que hace caer a Goku a la tierra con un gran dolor muscular y Vegeta tomándose su estomago en shock por la pelea — No puede ser ... Kakrotto sobrepaso mi poder de pelea...— Goku sentía el dolor muscular por el incremento de poder

 _Fin del Flash Back_

— Veo que aun no te resignas a morir — Con su dedo levanta un pequeño brillo que refleja en su frente — Muere niña —

— Natto ¡ no ! — El rayo es disparado pero ella simplemente lo detiene con su ki dejando sorprendido a Goku quien tenia los ojos vidriosos al ver pelear a su hija de 8 años — Natto...—

— Te daré una ultima oportunidad — Natto seguía seria mientras la fase de super saiyajin 3 estaba perfeccionada l 100% , el señor de la oscuridad simplemente entrecierra los ojos y levanta sus dedos — Te venceré en tan solo 5 segundos — Con gran velocidad sale volando con su puño cargado de energía pero ella lo esquiva con gran velocidad y con su mano lanza un destello que hace parpadear a Draenor y con una patada lo patea en la cara haciendo que de un salto hacia atrás quien se toma su trozo de colmillo para darse cuenta que estaba roto

— Ya pasaron los 5 segundos — Con gran velocidad sale con un puñetazo pero es detenido por el ser maligno mientras que bloqueaba todos los golpes de la pequeña saiyajin pero sus ojos estaban perdiendo esa mirada verde para quedar los ojos completamente en blancos , los golpes se sentían mas fuerte y eran mas veloces que antes

— _Maldita sea ... Esta niña tiene unos poderes sorprendentes —_ Vegeta con los brazos cruzados apretando los labios miraba como la pequeña Natto estaba igualando en velocidad al Titan de la destrucción quien se había puerto serio y con una patada la golpea en la cara pero ella no siente ningún dolor — Kakarroto ...—

— Espera un poco mas Vegeta — La joven de traje rojo lo golpea dos veces pero en ninguna logra hacer un daño significativo por lo que vuelve a elevar mas su poder de pelea — Natto esta cerca de poder perfeccionar lo que yo no perfeccione — Los golpes de Natto no lograban acertar pero con su cola la golpea en la cara y la lanza contra las paredes del castillo

— Bah que niña tan frágil — Las piedras caían mientras Vegeta se enfadaba pero con su cola vuelve a azotar el suelo mirando a la pila de escombros — Solo eres in insecto insignificante —

— ¿ Estas seguro de eso Draenor ? — El ser oscuro ve la sonrisa maliciosa de Goku y de inmediato voltea a los escombros para detener un Kame-Hame-Ha de parte de la hija de Goku con una sola mano pero ella ya no estaba y con una patada se le acerca por detrás pero la cola del ser maligno la trata de golpear y ella la atrapa ; Draenor voltea para ver esos ojos blancos sin pupilas pero eso no detiene al ser maligno quien trata de usar sus garras pero ella lo esquiva — Es hora ... Natto retírate por favor —

— Debe morir por lo que le hizo al Sr Freezer — Draenor simplemente sonríe y ella eleva todo su poder — Te exterminare con mis propias manos —

— Natto , no podrás vencerlo así ... Escúchame —

— Kakarotto ¡¿ vas a dejarla morir ?! — El saiyajin estaba serio pero Vegeta se transforma en su fase azul pero Goku seguía de pie observando la pelea — Insecto ¡ ELLA SOLO TIENE 8 AÑOS ! ¡¿ QUE TE PASA MALDITO INFELIZ ?! ¡¿ VAS A DEJARLA MORIR ?! —

Natto estaba cargando su poderoso Kame-Hame-Ha directo al ser que había asesinado a su amigo , al recordar como Freezer había detenido el ataque de Draenor con sus manos solo pudo pensar en la caída del emperador del universo siete — Oye tu ... Goku ¿ cierto ? — Este mira al ser oscuro de manera seria — ¿ Si la quito del camino podremos pelear ? ... Descuida no me interesa matar a una niña pequeña — Ella simplemente estaba bajando su ki — Vete de aquí niña insolente ... Deberías agradecerle a tu papi que te haya salvado la vida —

— ¡ Cállate ! — Al lanzar su poderoso ataque contra el ser oscuro este simplemente se eleva y Natto le cambia la trayectoria guiado a su poder maligno y este de brazos cruzados recibe el impacto pero al ver que el humo es absorbido por el ser oscuro quien estaba sonriendo y Natto muy cansada — Perdóneme Sr Freezer ... No pude vengar su muerte — El agotamiento hace estragos en su cuerpo cayendo al suelo volviendo a su estado base y Goku la levanta en sus brazos para mirar a la pequeña

— Lo hiciste muy bien Natto — Al dejarla en un lugar seguro por lo que pasa a su estado de super saiyajin azul y Vegeta estaba serio por lo que salen volando a gran velocidad contra Draenor quien ve como ambos se separan para intentar golpearlo pero lo esquiva con gran velocidad , los puñetazos de ambos eran muy sincronizados pero Dranor recibe un potente rodillazo de ambos saiyajin provocando su ira y con sus puños los lanza al suelo de un solo golpe — Maldito —

— Malditos Saiayjin ...¡¿ Como se atreven ?! — El señor de la oscuridad se pone serio y empieza a elevar su ki con una gran velocidad oscureciendo el cielo por su poder maligno — Había pensando en darles oportunidad de pelear pero como me fastidiaron tanto decidí matarlos a los 3 juntos y luego volar la tierra — Su aura maligna estaba provocando las nubes negras y los rayos que partian la tierra , las aguas se agitaban , las montañas caían y la tierra se abría paso a la maldad

— Aun no estamos vencidos Draenor — Goku viendo la seriedad de la situación pasa a su estado de super saiyajin destructor , su aura morada estaba al máximo mientras que ese rombo naranja se dibujaba en su pecho , Vegeta usaba la transformación de super saiyajin dios azul evolución , un pequeño ki dorado se levanta mientras que Natto se ponía a la par con los demás guerreros — Somos tres pero no te dejaremos destruir la tierra — Los tres salen volando pero el ser oscuro con su mano derecha crea una onda expansiva que saca a Natto y hace retroceder a Vegeta pero Goku lo trata de golpear con su puño aun sabiendo que la energía del ser maligno era demasiada para el — Vamos ... ¡ Tengo que seguir luchando ! — El campo que protegía a Draenor se rompe provocando que Goku se acerque para darle un golpe que le abre una herida en la boca del estomago pero el ser maligno lo golpea con un puñetazo para arrojarlo al suelo

— _¿ Que esta pasando ? ¿ Este cuerpo falso se esta deteriorando ? —_ El ser se distrae pero Vegeta y Natto lo golpean con una patada a la cara haciendo retroceder al ser maligno quien atrapa a Natto con su cola y la arroja al suelo para empezar a castigar a Vegeta con sus puñetazos pero Goku cae con una patada a la espalda del oscuro quien voltea para atacar a Goku y el príncipe saiyajin lo toma del cuello por detrás y lo golpea con un rodillazo tan potente que empieza a abrir una pequeña herida en su cuerpo — ¡ Maldita sabandija ! — Con un aumento de su ki lo repele y Goku entra al intercambio de golpes pero recibe un puñetazo que lo arroja al suelo y el ser maligno cae en picada pisando su cara pero Vegeta lo patea por las costillas y el Titan oscuro le da un codazo en la cara que lo arrastra por el suelo pero mientras pisaba a Goku siente el ki de la pequeña deteniendo su avance con un puñetazo y con un gancho la arroja al suelo , Vegeta lo ataca por detrás con una ráfaga de ki que hiere su espada — ¡ Maldita sea este cuerpo falso ! —

— ¡¿ Cuerpo falso ?! ... _Claro ... Ese no es el cuerpo verdadero de Draenor por eso podemos herirlo con nuestros ataques aunque sea muy fuerte_ — Vegeta comienza a reírse mientras elevaba su poder de pelea

— ¿ De que demonios te estas riendo ? — El ser oscuro mira a Vegeta quien se estaba riendo — ¿ Crees que por darme un ataque puedes ganarme ? — Al voltear la vista a Goku este lo golpea en la cara con sus pies haciéndolo retroceder un paso y Vegeta sale volando para golpearlo pero Draenor eleva su ki creando una barrera arrastrando a los dos guerreros pero deja a Goku para ir a buscar a Vegeta quien es golpeado brutalmente por los puñetazos del ser oscuro para girar y enviarlo al cielo con una patada — Muere — Con sus dos dedos apunta a su cuerpo que explota creando una cortina de humo negro pero el saiyajin destructor lo golpea con una patada a la cara

— ¡ No te distraigas ! — Con poderosos puñetazos comienza a golpear el cuerpo del ser oscuro quien detiene sus puños y le aplica un rodillazo en el estomago y con un golpe martillo lo golpea en la espalda pero la cola lo atrapa de la pierna derecha para caer azotando su cuerpo contra el suelo pero no contento con eso comienza a ejecutar su cuerpo con ataques de ki , el saiyajin se levanta como si nada a pesar de las heridas , su labio roto era evidenciado por la sangre que caía de la herida — Veo que aun eres mas fuerte que antes — Goku salta hacia atrás mientras su aura morada se movía como las llamas de un incendio — Pero aun así ...¡ No puedo permitir que sigas viviendo ! — Con gran velocidad sale volando embistiendo al ser oscuro quien arrastra los pies por la tierra pero logra detenerlo y lo levanta al aire provocando que Goku gire preparando un Kame-Hame-Ha , Draenor simplemente sale volando a toda velocidad , Goku desaparece en el ultimo instante

— ¡ Estas detrás ! — Pero el giro se da cuenta que es erróneo por lo que gira nuevamente pero el ki de Goku desaparece nuevamente — Maldito ...—

— ¡ Te dije que no te distraigas ! — Al girar el tenia a su enemigo a pocos milímetros con un poderoso ataque que lo detona sobre su cuerpo creando una gran explosión que arrastra el cuerpo de Goku contra el suelo haciendo que este se levante nuevamente — Maldito a pesar de recibir el Kame-Hame-Ha mas poderoso que eh echo su ki no ha disminuido —

— Esa fue una gran técnica — Draenor solo tenia suciedad y unos pequeños rasguños en su cuerpo — Pero no es suficiente para detenerme a mi —

— ¡ Resplandor final ! — La poderosa masa de energía lo golpea por detrás provocando que este se cubra con sus brazos y sea impulsado unos pocos metros — Maldito insecto —

— ¡ Explosión final ! — Al mirar al suelo Natto lanza unas pequeñas esferas de ki doradas que se pegan en el cuerpo del Titan de la destrucción y detonan con una gran explosión — Es muy fuerte —

— No importa lo que hagan no pueden ganar — Los tres se ponen serios y elevan lo mas que pueden su ki para oponer resistencia al Titan Oscuro — Ahora es mi turno de atacar — Con una velocidad increíble aparece delante de Goku y lo golpea con un puñetazo , desapareciendo y apareciendo detrás de Vegeta quien siente un escalofríos recorriendo su espalda quedando congelado al sentir el inmenso poder de la oscuridad — Despierta , Es hora de morir — Al tomarlo del cuello se impulsa con el al suelo cayendo sobre su espalda provocando un gran dolor al príncipe saiyajin , Natto comienza a atacar con ráfagas de ki que solo detonaban en el cuerpo andante del Titan Oscuro quien sale corriendo golpeando con un rodillazo a Natto y la hace arrastrar por el suelo pero se levanta tomándose su estomago y con la mano derecha lanza un nuevo ataque que es devuelto en forma negativa derribando a la pequeña — Ahora ... ¿ Donde esta ese maldito saiyajin ? — Goku estaba de pie con su poder de pelea casi igual — Vaya que eres muy resistente — Ambos salen volando para chocar sus puños y la tierra se abre al sentir la onda de choque , ambos seguían peleando a gran velocidad pero el cuerpo de Draenor empezaba a herirse con cada movimiento lo que hace que este desvié su mirada y Goku lo golpee con un puñetazo en la cara y este le responde con un poderoso golpe a la cara pero Natto se pone en medio y con su mano abierta lo golpea con un canto de mano sobre los ojos — ¿ Que ? ¿ Que fue eso ? ¿ Una cosquilla ? —

— Tal vez no te duela ...— De la frente del ser oscuro comenzaba a caer su sangre ardiente bloqueando su vista casi por completo — Te di un golpe especial... — La sangre quemaba los ojos del ser oscuro y con dos Super Kame-Hame-Ha lo atacan al mismo tiempo a lo que el ser oscuro los detiene con una sola mano — ¿ Que ? —

— ¿ Creías que podías causarme problemas con esas heridas ? Niña no necesito mis ojos para ver ... Tengo total omnipresencia — Ambos se sorprenden al escuchar las palabras del ser oscuro — Y ahora se los demostrare — Con suma velocidad sale volando golpeando a los dos con un gancho al estomago pero al intentar golpearlo , el cuerpo de Goku mostraba signos de cientos de golpes , tanto que al sentir el ultimo suelta un poco de sangre y Natto lo atrapa del cuello pero el la empuja hacia adelante y la patea tan fuerte que la arroja al suelo haciendo que vuelva a su estado base — Solo es una sabandija —

— Maldición ... No quería hacer el Kaio-Ken con esta transformación — Con gran velocidad trata de golpearlo pero Draenor los bloqueaba con una sola mano y con la otra lo golpea tan fuerte que lo pone de rodillas ante el , el ser oscuro coloca su pie sobre el mientras sonreía — Pero veo ¡ Que no tengo opción ! — El ki de la destrucción se eleva otra vez quemando el pie del ser oscuro y se va levantando lentamente — Aunque mi cuerpo sea lastimado ... No puedo permitir que un ser tan malo como tu ... ¡ Siga haciendo maldades y quede libre ! —

— ¿ Que vas a hacer para evitarlo basura ? —

— ¡ Acabare contigo ... USANDO EL KAIOKEN ! —

— Otra vez dices esas palabras ... Anda hazlo ... Te daré todo el tiempo que desees para crear esa famosa técnica a la que llamas ... Kaioken —

— Te confías mucho Draenor —

— El resultado sera el mismo — Goku se pone de pie mientras se pone en guardia y una especie de aura roja comienza a chispear en su aura morada , Draenor da un salto hacia atrás mientras que su cola se pone apuntando al saiyajin al cerrar sus ojos comienza a sentir un vació en su mente por lo que su aura se apaga dejando una linea que rodea su cuerpo — _¿ Que planea este sujeto ? —_

— _Solo pido ... Que esto no resulte mal ... Milk ... Gohan ... Goten ... Natto ... Los quiero mucho_ — Su aura se apaga por completo y sale disparada al cielo creando un gran tornado en las nubes que hace sonreír al ser oscuro y con un grito comienza a elevar su ki , el aura de super saiyajin destrucción estaba siendo apocada por el aura roja del Kaioken que seguía elevando su poder ... Tanto que se sentía hasta el planeta de Zeno-sama quien abre los ojos al sentir el ki de Goku , el Daishinkan estaba pensativo al sentir como la energía de Draenor igualmente superaba al saiyajin — ¡ Kaioken ! — El aura se dispara sacudiendo los 12 universos , el Titan oscuro ve como Goku podía romper mas sus limites y con una velocidad asombrosa logra dar un poderoso golpe en su cara haciendo arrastrar sus pies por la tierra a Draenor quien voltea para recibir otro poderoso golpe a la cara y con un puñetazo mas lo barre por varios metros — Discúlpame pero aun no me acostumbro a tanto poder —

— No presumas — Goku se pone serio al escuchar al señor de las tinieblas — Ni siquiera eres capaz de igualar a tu dios destructor... A decir verdad de todos los mortales en los universos por venir ... Tu eres el mas fastidioso —

— Ya deja de decir tonterías —

— ¿ Crees que eres el primero que me desafía ? — Draenor da un paso y el saiyajin retrocede otro — En la cuarta generación tu siempre tiene que haber un tonto que me desafié —

— Mira no se de que estas hablando y tampoco me interesa —

— Ya que estas a punto de morir te lo puedo revelar — Goku confundido pero no baja la guardia por temor a un truco de Draenor — Es cierto que mi pequeño hermano Zeno-Sama es el rey de los universos pero lo que no sabes es que hubo 3 metaversos antes que este ... El universo que estas es de 4ta generación ... Lo que traducido significa que soy Eones de años mas sabio y fuerte que mi pequeño hermano Zeno-sama y si yo quisiera podía ir a matarlo ahora mismo con mis propias manos —

— ¿ Y por que peleas conmigo ? De igual manera no te dejare hacerle daño al pequeño Zen — Draenor lo mira de manera seria — No quiero que alguien como tu siga haciendo maldades —

— Entonces ... Te destruiré a ti primero y luego los Draenianos se harán cargo de todo — La pelea se estaba llevando a cabo mientras que las fuerzas de ki chocaban entre si pero una figura los interrumpe

— Oye malandrín — La figura de un hombre portando una capa blanca — Ahora pelearas contra mi , el gran campeón de las artes marciales ... El gran Mr Satán — La figura del salvador de la tierra se acerca mientras las cámaras filmaban como el se desprendía de su capa para hacerle frente al ser maligno — Ahora acabare contigo rufián del mal — El campeón estaba listo para pelear

 **Continuara**


	61. Supera tus limites Goku

**Supera tus Limites Goku**

El campeón de las artes marciales Mr Satán estaba encarando al Titan de la destrucción quien voltea al ver al humano que venció a Cell , a Majin Boo y a Bibis , al dar un paso mas se da cuenta que la bestia de ojos negros se da cuenta que es un ser humano común y corriente — Tu malvado ser ... Es hora de que sientas el verdadero puño de la justicia —

— Pero si solo eres un ser humano común y corriente —

— Ese entrometido ... ¿ Por que tuvo que aparecer ahora ? — El saiyajin sale volando pero el poder de Draenor lo expulsa contra la tierra — Es un torpe —

— Ahora que solo somos tu y yo mas vale que estés preparado por que cuando te toque pelear conmigo te vas a arrepentir de por vida — Con varios giros hacia atrás trata de impresionar al ser oscuro quien ve como lanza los golpes al aire — Ja ja ja ja ¿ Que te pasa ? ¿ Le temes al gran Mr Satán ? — El ser estaba con el ceño fruncido mientras caminaba a el — Eres un cobarde — Con gran velocidad lanza una poderosa patada contra Draenor quien levanta su mano y le da una bofetada lanzando su cuerpo contra el castillo dejando clavado su medio cuerpo contra la pared a lo que el se suelta y lo mira enfadado — Bien granuja mal educado ... Me doy cuenta que si eres mi oponente indicado — Con poderosos golpes lo trata de dominar pero el ser oscuro se estaba impacientando — Es la hora de darte el golpe final maldito — Al cerrar su puño le apunta al pecho pero la sonrisa de Draenor lo incomoda y con su mano lo golpea en la cara haciendo que salgan lagrimas de sus ojos y comience a rodar en el suelo tomándose la cara — Mi carita ... me duele ... me duele ... A pesar de que eres un ser muy fuerte me lastimaste — El Titan oscuro camina al campeón quien se asusta y se pone de pie delante de el — Bueno supongo que te perdono pero no lo vuelvas a hacer — El ser se desliza a el haciendo que Mr Satán salga corriendo pero se detiene al ver como todos estaban escondidos — _No ... No puedo correr ... Yo soy el gran campeón de las artes marciales —_

— Ya lárgate inútil —

— ¡¿ Que dijiste ?! ... Bien es hora de que me hagas enojar para que pelee enserio — El campeón sale corriendo dando golpes , puñetazos y patadas al ser oscuro quien simplemente estaba de brazos cruzados — Anda pelea conmigo , pelea con el gran campeon de las artes marciales , el gran Mr Satán...—

— Cállate — Con un puñetazo lo lanza varios metros contra el castillo que se derrumba sobre el dejandolo fuera de combate haciendo sonreir al ser maligno — Por fin cerró el pico —

— ¡ Draenor ! — Al voltear Goku logra impactarlo con un puñetazo a la cara haciendo que el choque dañe los aparatos de toda la ciudad , El ser oscuro comienza a atacar a Goku quien bloqueaba y esquivaba los golpes con suma dificultad pero no se iba a rendir — No importa que mi cuerpo ¡ se destruya ! — Con gran fuerza pasa al doble Kaioken dando golpes mas certeros , las ondas de choque destruían todo a su paso pero no lograban afectar mucho al ser oscuro quien lo toma de la cara dando un poderoso rodillazo al saiyajin quien se inclina por el poderoso golpe y con un puñetazo lo arroja espalda al suelo para patearlo y lanzarlo contra el aire; Con una gran velocidad aparece detrás de el y lo lanza contra el suelo con un canto de mano — Maldito —

— Esperaba mas de ti — Al caer al suelo con los brazos cruzados ve como Goku se levanta con suma dificultad — A decir verdad ... Eres decepcionante — Goku se logra poner de pie mientras se sostenía el brazo derecho — Tu transformación y todo tu poder fue una gran perdida de tiempo — Al levantar su mano crea una esfera de energía maligna — Creo que destruiré el universo y empezaré mis planes de conquista —

— No... La... Pelea aun no ah ... Concluido — Goku con todo su poder se pone de pie crea un Kame-Hame-Ha para retener el ataque de Draenor — Kame... Hame...—

— Desaparezcan de una vez — Con un elevado poder de pelea decide hacerle frente al ser que amenazaba el universo , el viento movía la cabellera de Natto quien abre los ojos para ver como su padre le hacia frente al Titan de la destrucción , Vegeta se logra poner de pie para observar la fase máxima de Goku — Es hora de morir — La esfera cae sobre Goku quien eleva todo su poder al máximo

— ¡ Haaaa ! — El poderoso ataque sale contra la esfera de Draenor que caía contra la tierra mientras que Natto se acercaba a su padre — Natto ¡¿ Que estas haciendo ?! — Ella pasa a la transformación de super saiyajin fase tres mirando al ser oscuro

— Kame-Hame-Ha — Ambos ataques salen contra el ser oscuro quien simplemente estaba de brazos cruzados pero al voltear ve a Vegeta quien estaba en su fase de super saiyajin azul — Es... el señor Vegeta —

— Vaya ... No pensé que seguías con vida — El rostro empapado de sangre de Vegeta daba una imagen de odio y de ira para salir golpeando a Draenor provocando una herida en su frente — ¿ Que ? —

— Ja ja ja ja Te confiaste ... Ese cuerpo falso se esta destruyendo — Draenor se pone serio y con una gran velocidad inserta una poderosa patada en el estomago de Vegeta quien es empujado varios metros , con sus ojos a punto de cerrarse decide hacer un ultimo esfuerzo — Yo soy el guerrero mas poderoso del universo — Coloca sus manos en frente de Draenor quien flotaba a el — Veremos si tu cuerpo ...¡ Soporta un ataque a toda potencia ! —

— El señor Vegeta ... Le esta haciendo frente ... A Draenor —

— Natto — La pequeña escucha atentamente a su padre quien estaba enfadado y cansado por el esfuerzo y el desgaste de poder que usó en la pelea — Quiero que te enfades ... ¡ Y liberes todo tu poder ! — Ambos , padre e hija elevan su poder al máximo logrando sacar de balance la esfera de energía que sale disparada contra Draenor

— ¡ Resplandor Final ! —

Con gran velocidad los ataques chocan contra el Titan oscuro quien se cubre con sus brazos y piernas pero la explosión causante logra sacudir el universo entero , edificios , montañas todo había sido arrasado junto con los arboles y las personas o animales que estuvieron en el radio de la explosión — Lo ... Lo logramos ...— El cielo se vuelve a oscurecer por las nubes malignas para ver que el ser oscuro estaba como si nada , solo unas pequeñas heridas en su cuerpo y para sorpresa de todos , Vegeta cae del cielo y es atrapado por Mr Satán , Natto cae de rodillas por el agotamiento mientras que su padre apagaba lentamente el aura de su estado mas poderoso — No puede ser ... A pesar de haber recibido tanto daño ... Sigue con vida ...— Draenor se descubría para tronar su cuello y ver que sus enemigos estaban acabados — Es ... ¡ Un monstruo maldito ! — Con toda su velocidad sale disparado contra Draenor quien le golpea con un poderoso puñetazo a la cara para tomarlo de la pierna y le aplica un poderoso rodillazo a la cintura haciendo gritar a Goku pero Draenor le tapa la boca con su mano derecha apretándola mas y mas a la cara

— La verdad prefiero que mueras de una manera rápida — El ser maligno comienza a golpear con poderosos rodillazos el vientre del saiyajin para girar y lo patea en la cara con una fuerza tremenda que lo arroja al suelo , el saiyajin se levanta mientras respiraba , su sangre caía a gotas de su cara — Empiezo a aburrirme por eso te mataré de una vez — Con su dedo lanza un rayo contra el saiyajin quien se cubre con sus brazos pero Draenor sale volando para atacarlo con feroces puñetazos a la cara y al cuerpo , el Titan de la Destrucción estaba dominando la pelea , con su cola lo atrapa del brazo y lo jala a su lado dando un puñetazo tan potente que la sangre le mancha la cara — Eres un humano desagradable — Con otra patada lo lanza contra el suelo — Ahora te destruiré y como no hay esferas del dragón no revivirás nunca mas maldita sabandija — Un rayo lo golpea en la espalda hiriendo al ser oscuro quien voltea para ver al gran Freezer con su mano izquierda extendida evidenciando el ataque que había echo — Vaya , otra basura dispuesta a morir — El emperador sale volando contra el quien simplemente lo detiene de un codazo al pecho y con un martillazo lo lanza al suelo para posteriormente patearlo arrojando su cuerpo al aire y con un rayo de sus ojos lo hace explotar lanzando su cuerpo en forma normal al suelo — Supongo que este multiverso no es muy diferente a los otros tres —

— Draenor — Al ver a Natto y Vegeta que tenían sus manos listas para atacar este se pone firme contra ellos y los dos atacan pero al intentar detenerlo con su mano se dan cuenta que esta empieza a sangrar — Esta en su limite ... Es ahora o nunca — Natto usa todo el poder que le queda y lanza un leve Kame Hame Ha que pone al Titan de la Destrucción en un estado peor , Freezer se levanta nuevamente y lanza otro ataque atravesando el hombro de Draenor para caer nuevamente inconsciente y Vegeta ya no podía pelear — Rayos ...Estuvimos tan cerca — El ser oscuro se acercaba muy lentamente mientras que su cuerpo le dolía , la sangre caía de su rostro y cuerpo para ver a Natto quien estaba tirada en el suelo con la cabeza levantada a el — Aun me quedan fuerzas para destruirte ... Eres una cucaracha molesta —

— Si pudiéramos pelear un poco mas... — Al ver que Mr Satán estaba escondido detrás de una piedra se le ocurre una idea — Mr Satán es tu oportunidad , tu eres el único que puede pelear con Draenor ahora —

— ¡¿ Que ?! No yo no, tengo miedo —

— Se que puedes vencerlo ... Eres un campeón de artes marciales ¿ verdad ? — El tembloroso guerrero traga saliva y sale de la piedra para caminar mientras temblaba — No temas ... Se que puedes hacerlo —

— _Es cierto ... Soy el gran Mr Satán_ — El de cinturón blanco sale corriendo contra Draenor para darle una patada tan poderosa en el estomago que el la siente como si fuera de un ser divino — Ahora pagaras por todo lo que hiciste canalla por que ni creas que te voy a perdonar —

— _Maldición este cuerpo falso esta a punto de destruirse ... No puedo permanecer mas así en este estado —_ El gran campeón lanza varios puñetazos pero el ser maligno lo trata de golpear y su velocidad no era superior a la de un humano normal , tanto que el confiado campeón los esquivaba con facilidad — _Ya veo mis poderes menguan con el tiempo ... Sin importar que mi poder sea supremo este cuerpo no puede retenerlo_ — Con otro puñetazo al estomago lo lanza al suelo pero se levanta y una patada mas lo arrastra por el suelo — Muere maldito — Con un rayo de energía decide exterminar al campeón mundial pero este coloca sus manos delante y con los ojos cerrados detiene el ataque de Draenor — Ya veo ... Con que eso pasa — Las cámaras llegaron a la escena pero para su sorpresa había retenido un ataque de Draenor

— No peleas nada mal miserable — Con toda su velocidad lanza poderosos puñetazos y patadas contra Draenor quien sentía como su cuerpo se estaba desarmando por el exceso de poder que de el emanaba — Toma esto ... Y esto ... y esto ... Y algo mas de esto — Los golpes estaban abriendo grietas en el cuerpo de Draenor quien no sentía ningún dolor ya que su cuerpo estaba desconectado de su mente — Y ahora acabaré contigo con el super puño milagroso super eficaz del poderoso Mister Satán — Con toda su fuerza humana golpea el cuerpo de Draenor revelando su corazón que era una masa carbonizada de fuego y carne chamuscada — Eso pensé de un tipo malvado como tu —

— Es increíble señores ... El gran Mr Satán esta ganando la pelea contra ese terrible monstruo —

— Maldito ... ¡ Maldito humano como te atreves a herirme —

— Vamos esto va a terminar ahora — Corriendo con toda su velocidad aplica un poderoso gancho a Draenor provocando que su sangre ardiente comience a derretir su manga por lo que se la arranca y con una patada le golpea el corazón falso destruyendo el centro falso de su cuerpo falso haciendo explotar al señor de las tinieblas — Lo logre ... Salvé la tierra ... —

— Es increíble ... La ... La ... La pelea terminó y el gran y majestuoso Mr Satán nos ha salvado de ese monstruo —

 **Continuara**


	62. Las Esferas del Dragón Renacen

**Las Esferas del Dragon Renacen**

Tras la batalla contra el Titan oscuro , Goku ve como Yajirobe se acercaba caminando con un costal de semillas de ermitraño donde le da una a Goku quien se pone de pie como si nada — Genial , ya me volvió el alma al cuerpo —

— Si , el maestro Karin me pidió que te traiga las semillas de ermitaño por que la nesecitarias — El saiyajin abre la bolsa y le da una a su hija quien se pone de pie para ver que Vegeta se acercaba arrastrandose — Vegeta ...— El de naranja ve a su amigo y le lanza una semilla de ermitaño al principé quien se recupera de inmediato para ver a Freezer soportando el dolor y Natto salta para tomar una de las semillas — Ya veo ... Quiere ayudar a Freezer con la semilla —

— Tsk , deberiamos exterminar a ese insecto — Vegeta levanta su mano y crea una esfera de ki pero Natto se interpone delante del saiyajin y el Changlon — A un lado ... Acabaré con este insecto —

— No ... El me salvó de Draenor y no dejaré que lo mates — El emperador del mal se levanta por lo que Natto le entrega una semilla — Sr Freezer , coma esta semilla del ermitaño —

— No nesecito nada ... Yo puedo curarme solo ... — Al tratar de levantarse cae de rodillas por lo que toma la semilla y come la semilla para masticarla y al tragarla se recupera de inmediato — Parece que es una medicina muy poderosa — Al ver el desastre que habia causado simplemente les da la espalda a todos pero dedica sus ultimas palabras — ¿ Les molestaria si me llevó unas semillas ? Es que aun estoy algo herido y mi poder disminuyó bastante —

— No te daremos nada Freezer ... Te agradezco que nos ayudaras y salvaras a Natto pero no te daré nada —

— Ya lo suponia — El emperador se da la vuelta para levitar y se detiene a ver a la pequeña saiyajin quien tenia el brazo izquierdo de su ropa destrozado por la batalla — Solo me queda el consuelo de que ese maldito sufrió y desapareció de la faz del universo —

— Draenor no ha muerto — Del cielo cae el dios de la destrucción y su asistente quienes estaban muy serios — Solo su cuerpo fue destruido , ademas hay algo que me llama poderosamente la atención... — Bills aparece delante de Freezer quien estaba asustado y serio a la vez — Dime ¿ Por que viniste a la tierra ? — La mirada seria de Bills intimidaria a cualquiera — Por que no creo que sea solo para saludar a la niña — Todos sorprendidos encaran al emperador quien simplemente sonrie y de su mano crea una esfera de energia pero Bills lo detiene y con fuerza comienza a apretar la mano del Changlon quien estaba muy serio — ¿ De donde sacaste esas malditas esferas del dragón ? —

— ¿ A que ... se ... Refiere Sr Bills ? —

— Si me lo permiten — Wiss golpea el suelo con su bastón para revelar unas esferas del dragón negras como la noche con unas estrellas moradas oscuras — Estas son las esferas malignas o esferas negativas del cual sale un dragón al que llamaremos dragón negro — Todos ven como la burbuja se apaga dejando a todos sorprendidos — Para cumplir el deseo , el dragón exigue un pago de algun corazón puro — Natto no podia creer lo que escuchaba de parte del angél — Como Draenor destruyó las esferas del dragón de la tierra podemos usar una segunda opcion —

— Supongo que Freezer no tendrá ningun inconveniente que en usemos sus esferas — Con gran fuerza aprieta la mano de Freezer hasta que el acepte el trato y Bills lo suelta — Bien , vamos a la nave de Freezer —

— Aun falta la ultima — El emperador se levanta moviendo su mano adolorida — Por suerte se encuentra en un punto lejano donde ya tengo las coordenadas — Los soldados se ponen firme delante del emperador que le mostraban temor — Bien ... Vamos a buscar la ultima esfera — El viaje era largo pero Goku y Vegeta se sentian incomodos junto a los soldados ; Natto estaba sentada trataba de digerir lo sucedido , Bills se acerca a la niña de manera seria y con sus brazos detras de su espalda azota la cola en el suelo

— ¿ Duele verdad ? — Ella levanta la mirada a Bills quien estaba muy serio mirando sus ojos llorosos de la niña quien habia perdido un poco de su inocensia — Lo que tu llamas piedad es lo que debes deshacerte ... Tu tienes sangre de saiyajin y por lo tanto eres una buena candidata a ser un dios destructor del universo 7 —

— No quiero ser una diosa de la destruccion — El destructor la mira con una mirada mas fría y violenta que antes — No quiero destruir planetas como lo hace usted —

Tras varios minutos de viaje llegan a un extraño planeta que parecia un sol muerto , la corrupcion se podia sentir a kilometros , Goku se lleva las semillas del ermitaño para en caso de nesecitarlas , Vegeta y Natto bajan para sentir como si el suelo fuera de roca volcanica y cenizas pero al bajar Freezer su cara se le forma una sonrisa maliciosa para ver como una especie de altar con la forma de un dragon demoniaco que sostenia la esfera de una estrella — Si ... la ultima esfera esta en mis manos — El Changlon con sus manos temblorosas logra arrancar la ultima esfera — Por fin ... Despues de mucho tiempo tengo las esferas —

— ¡ Oye Freezer ! ... No olvides que tendremos que usarlas para reconstruir las super esferas del dragón — El emperador simplemente se retracta de mala gana — Ahora ¿ Como debemos invocar a ese dragón maligno ? —

— No creo que tengan el tiempo — Con una gran velocidad un ser de piel gris cae del cielo pateando a Freezer y a Bills quien se cubre con sus brazos pero la fuerza le arrastra los pies por el suelo — Entonces ... Las leyendas son ciertas — Todos ven a un ser similar a Wiss pero sus ropas eran oscuras , su cuerpo era similar al de Vegeta pero con el pelo corto y sus ojos rojos mostraban la marca de la maldad , sus ropas eran similar al asistente pero al ser negras y su armadura mostraba solo 3 triangulos morados oscuros — Ustedes tienen las demas ... Dejenlas en el suelo y me aseguraré de que su muerte sea rapida —

Un rayo se dirigue a el peor el angel maligno salta esquivando el ataque del emperador — No se quien demonios eres pero las esferas son mias ... Si las quieres tendras que matarme — El ser oscuro sonrie y aparece detras de Freezer dando un golpe a su nuca que lo pone de rodillas pero al levantarse lo golpea con una patada tan potente que lo derriba

— ¿ Alguien mas ? — Goku , Vegeta y Natto se lanzan contra el angél oscuro quien los detiene elevando su ki por lo que Bills lo toma por detras pero el pequeño angel se desliza y con una patada lo golpea en el estomago , Wiss lo trata de atacar pero es esquivado con suma dificultad pero recibe un gancho por parte de Wiss lo que de la pie al destructor para golpearlo con un martillazo en la nuca , los dos saiyajin lo golpean con un rodillazo dando paso a Natto quien lanza una esfera de ki que lo hace retroceder — Vaya que son muy fuertes — Wiss , Bills , Goku y Vegetan se transforman en su modo divino y Natto pasa a su fase 3 para hacerle frente al angel oscuro

— ¿ Quien eres y que es lo que quieres ? —

— Soy Blaad ... El angel caido que ah vuelto para consumir el mundo — Los saiyajin saltan sobre el pero se los quita con suma facilidad , Bills sale volando contra el ser maligno usando su poder de destruccion para emparejar la pelea y Blaad se sentia superado por segundos y con su puño logra arrastrar su cuerpo contra el suelo pero el maligno salta al aire lanzando esferas de ki pero Wiss protege a su señor con un campo de fuerza y Goku con su modo destruccion logra acertar un puñetazo a la cara que no le hace mucho daño a lo que el angel maligno gira pateando a Goku por la espalda lanzandolo al suelo y Vegeta le aparece detras atacando con esferas de energia que son esquivadas con facilidad — ¿ Ustedes fueron lo que desafiaron a mi padre ? Que patético — Vegeta sale volando pero el ser oscuro gira y con un rodillazo al estomago y un martillazo lo lanza al suelo , la pequeña saiyajin sale para atacar al angel quien la detiene con su ki siendo expulsada contra la nave del emperador — Ahora ¿ donde me quedé ? — El angel usa sus poderes para atraer las esferas malignas y Bills lo patea por detras para tomar las esferas en sus manos — Maldito —

— Wiss ... Destruyelas — Al lanzarle las esferas malignas , el angel usa su ki para cambiar su trayectoria pero al voltear recibe un poderoso golpe de parte del angel maligno y una rafaga de ki explota en su espalda para voltear y ver a Freezer de pie mientras respiraba de manera acelerada , el ser maligno lo trata de atacar pero Goku y Natto caen sobre el que lo estrellan contra el suelo y Vegeta lo toma de las piernas para lanzarlo al aire y el destructor junto con su angel lo ejecutan con dos ataques color morado — ¿ Donde estan las esferas ? — Al girar la cabeza el angel lo toma del cuello y lo lanza contra las rocas pero Vegeta lo trata de golpear con una patada y es detenido para azotarlo en el suelo , padre e hija entran al intercambio de golpe que eran bloqueados por el angel maligno por lo que Wiss lo aprisiona con un campo de fuerza pero Bills choca sus palmas creando una esfera de destruccion que impacta en el cuerpo de Blaad quien sale volando para caer de pie lastimado pero con casi toda sus fuerza para golpear a Wiss con un puño debastador por lo que Goku y Bills lo atrapan del cuerpo y Natto cae con una patada pero este se libera con una explosion de ki para tomar las esferas del dragón malignas y dejarlas en el suelo

— Sal de las tinieblas dragón oscuro , toma mi sacrificio y consede mi deseo — Un rayo negro cae sobre las esferas para que una gran masa de humo salga y un dragón negro de ojos rojos sale para ver al angel maligno quien estaba un poco desgastado por la batalla — Ja ja ja ja ja por fin —

— Para que tu deseo sea consebido debes ofrecerme un sacrificio — El ser maligno mueve sus garras creando un agujero de fuego — El sacrificio que elijas padecera eternamente en el infierno sin poder morir —

— Ya veo — Sin pensarlo mas de dos segundos toma a Goku y a Natto — ¿ Cual crees que sea mejor sacrificio ? El ser los olfateó para decidir por la virgen de corazón puro — Entiendo , la hija del enemigo de mi señor ... Esto le dara mas sabor a mi venganza — Al abrir los ojos para ver al angel que le aprieta el cuello pero Freezer ve el agujero de fuego a punto de consumir el cuerpo de su pequeña saiyajin pero con la poca fuerza que tenia usa su forma golden y con toda su velocidad toma al angel maligno que suelta a Natto y Goku la atrapa antes de caer al agujero — ¿ Que estas haciendo infeliz ? — para su sorpresa Freezer y Blaad caen en el agujero pero al intentar salir , el emperador del mal lo toma del hombro para hundirlo

— Si yo me voy ... ¡ Te llevo conmigo al infierno ! — El cuerpo de ambos se hunde y el agujero se apaga a lo que el dragón hace brillar sus ojos listo para conseder el deseo

— Sr Freezer ...—

— Lo siento Natto — El saiyajin se coloca de rodillas para ver a su hija quien derramaba unas lagrimas para que su padre se las seque — El se redimió de su culpa y ahora gracias a el podremos revivir a todos los que Draenor asesino y recostruir las esferas de dragón —

— Bien ... diganme ... ¿ que puedo hacer por ustedes ? —

— Quiero que reconstruyas las super esferas del dragon — Los ojos del ser maligno brillan y lo utiliza para proteger a las esferas cambiando el curso de la historia — Ya lo eh echo ahora debo descansar — Las esferas desaparecen en el espacio pero Natto ve la nave del emperador por lo que Bills la termina de destruir y ahora ya no queda mas que esperar al siguiente movimiento de Draenor

 **Continuara**


	63. El Asesino de Dioses

**El Asesino de Dioses**

Tras una larga semana , Goku y Vegeta estaban entrenando en el planeta de Bills mientras que el mismo destructor estaba entrenando a su modo y como siempre el saiyajin se distrae para recibir un golpe del cetro de Wiss para que muestre su atención y Vegeta lo patea para lanzarlo contra Bills quien sin abrir los ojos lo detiene con su ki como si estuviera flotando — Vaya ... Sr Bills — Al abrir los ojos una luz se sofoca dentro de el — ¿ Es la hora ? — El destructor asiente con la cabeza soltando a Goku quien aterriza con su pie derecho y cae de tres pies ; Sin mas perder el tiempo Bills se aleja volando mientras que Wiss lo acompañaba — Bien muchachos ... Vayan a casa — Los dos saiyajin sorprendidos ven como el dios y su ángel se pierden en el cielo y el príncipe se da cuenta de la seriedad de su compañero

— ¿ Que sucede Kakarotto ? — El no dijo nada y solo lo ve cerrar los ojos sintiendo una corriente de energía que muy fuerte y que pasa de manera veloz —¡¿ Que demonios sucede Kakarotto ?! —

— Siento un ki tremendo ... No puedo saber de donde viene por que es como si estuviera en todas partes — El príncipe notaba como las manos le temblaban al saiyajin quien no podía contener esa intranquilidad de sentir un poder abismal , en su interior sentía miedo de quien pudiera estar generando un poder tan grande — _¿ Que es este poder ? ¿ Sera Draenor ? No, no es el ... ¿ Quien es ?_ —

— Kakarotto — Al voltear la vista ve a Vegeta quien estaba de brazos cruzados esperando a que lo lleve — Vamos ahora a la tierra , hay algo que necesitamos averiguar —

— Si , entiendo Vegeta —

Al llegar a la tierra se separa del saiyajin para voltear a verlo y vuelve a mirar adelante por lo que la preocupación del saiyajin naranja va al planeta supremo mientras que el anciano Kaio-Shin y el supremo Kaiosama estaban tomando te bajo un árbol y Gohan entrenando con un traje similar al de su padre — Vaya muchacho ¿ que haces aquí ? — El anciano le da un sorbo a su te mirando la seriedad de Goku

— Sr Goku tenga usted buenos días — El saiyajin voltea a ver el dios y se inclina delante de el — ¿ Ah venido a entrenar con Gohan ? —

— Eh , no ni siquiera sabia que Gohan estaba entrenando aquí con Kibitto — El anciano le ofrece el asiento a Goku quien toma la taza de te y le sopla al humo dándole un sorbo — El Sr Bills y Wiss estuvieron haciendo algo extraño , otra cosa es que se sintió una energía maligna que...—

— AHH .. No — El supremo kaiosama cae al suelo de rodillas a lo que Goku y Gohan van a socorrerlo — El dios Sidra del universo 9 ha ... Muerto — Para sorpresa de todos , las palabras salían con temor de la boca del supremo Kaiosama quien veía como Goku trataba de hacer la teletransportacion pero no podía — Permitame Sr Goku — Al sacar su bola de cristal para ver como Sidra estaba sentado con Rou discutiendo sobre el destino del universo 9 y ante ellos — No entiendo por que ... AHHH — Una forma fantasmal portando una capa con capucha negra Aparece delante de los dioses quienes se alteran atacando al intruso que los erradica como si nada destruyendo el planeta de Rou como si nada — Ese poder ... Ya lo eh visto antes ... ¡ NO ! NO PUEDE SER CIERTO —

— Supremo Kaio — Al voltear la figura de Bills y Wiss caen a la tierra para sorpresa de los presentes y con sus pies aterriza a pocos centímetros de su vinculado — Tiempo sin verte ... —

— Sr Bills ... — El supremo se inclina delante del destructor y su ángel se inclina delante del sabio — ¡¿ El ha vuelto verdad ?! — Bills seriamente asiente con la cabeza para que el supremo se quede congelado de miedo — ¿ Que vamos a hacer con esta amenaza Sr Bills ? —

— ¡ Tu no harás nada ! — El destructor toma al supremo de la ropa para empezar a gruñirle en la cara — Tu , entrometido no tienes la destreza necesaria ni el poder para hacerle frente —

— Sr Bills — El hijo de Goku acercándose con su padre encaran al destructor — Mi papá y yo queremos ayudarles a vencer a ese enemigo —

— Si claro ...— El dios suelta a Shin haciendo que caiga al suelo — Dentro de 1000 años cuando tengan el poder de hacerme frente pero hasta entonces ustedes y su planeta quedaran en cuarentena —

— Pero Sr Bills ...—

— Basta de chacoteos ... ¡ Oye Wiss ! —

— ¿ Si mi Sr Bills ? —

— Llévalos a la tierra y asegúrate que no salgan del planeta por ningún motivo — El ángel con la seriedad que tenia en su cara agita su cetro colocando unas gargantillas en los cuellos de Goku y Gohan de color negro con una especie de piedra azul — Ahora ... A volar — El cetro se mueve nuevamente llevando al padre y al hijo de regreso a la tierra donde la montaña seguía tan tranquila como siempre pero al intentar volver al planeta supremo no podían hacerlo , ni siquiera podían salir de la atmósfera terrestre — Bien Wiss , ahora tu quedaras a cargo de este debilucho y yo buscare a los dioses restantes —

— Pero Sr Bills , si el lo derrota a usted también recuerde que el supremo Kaioshin también morirá — Sin darle mas vuelta al asunto decide tomar el cubo para ir al universo seis y salir a buscar a los dioses restantes para impedir una nueva amenaza — No tiene remedio —

— Disculpe Wiss ¿ que cree que pase con los universos ? — El ángel estaba pensativo mientras que miraba los planetas que giraban al rededor del planeta supremo — ¿ Wiss ? —

— Eso ... Es incierto —

Mientras que Bills estaba centrado en el cubo con tal de llegar al universo seis y aunque no quisiera admitirlo se preocupaba por Champa y Vados quienes posiblemente pudieran ayudar pero debía ir por Fuwa por que al ser un Kaioshin un poco débil seria mas fácil de atacar , al abrir los ojos estaba en el universo seis donde sentía como una especie de rayo se dirigía a el pero no le importaba por que el planeta supremo estaba adelante , de un salto aterriza para ver al Kaioshin y su asistente jugando un juego de piedras — Sr ... Es el Sr Bills — El susto hizo que se caigan las piezas al suelo — Sr Bills ... Que milagro que esta aquí de visita con nosotros ? —

— Trae a Champa rápido que no tengo tiempo — Ellos obedecen inclinándose delante de Bills y con la esfera de cristal llaman a Vados quien estaba sentada tomando te mientras Champa dormía en una hamaca bajo el sol — ¡ HEY CHAMAPA ...¡ DESPIERTA ! — El susto hace que el caiga al suelo mirando el holograma de Bills quien estaba en el planeta supremo del sexto universo

— Oye que modales son esos ¡¿ Que haces en el universo seis Bills ?! ¿ Vienes a derrotarme y destruir el universo seis por completo ? —

— ¡ Ya deja de decir tonterías ! ¡ EL TIEMPO SE AGOTA ! — Vados y Champa voltean a ver con sorpresa como una figura encapotada y con una capucha flotaba delante de ellos , Bills voltea para ver al ser maligno quien descendía lentamente a la tierra — Vaya vaya ... Debí imaginar que eras tu — El ser quien portaba unos guantes negros de color negro con una especie de cabellos animal de algún planeta extraño , sus botas eran como la que usaban los saiyajin del universo siete pero con un borde ocre y de su mano saca la cabeza de Sidra que rueda a los pies del Hakaishin quien ni se inmuta al ver la cabeza de Sidra — No pensé que el ultimo de los condenados tuviera que hacerle frente a los dioses — El ser mostraba un sello en su frente de energía maligna proveniente de la misma mano de Draenor — Pareces mas callado que antes — El ser encapotado sale volando y lo golpea con un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que el se arrastre los pies por el suelo y con un puñetazo lo golpea en la cara haciendo girar al ser quien cae al suelo como si nada , ambos elevan su poder sacudiendo todo el universo y Champa se sorprende al sentir las energías que emanaban Bills y el condenado al chocar sus puños pero Vados eleva su poder para golpear al condenado y el dios del universo seis la sigue para atacarlo pero el lograba contener la pelea como si nada , Champa le ordena al Kaioshin que se vaya a otro lugar mas seguro , ambos caen al suelo mirándose a los ojos y Bills lanza una esfera destructiva que arrasa con todo y el se rebela como es — Sabia que eras tu Dath — La figura se muestra como un ser humanoide de piel gris clara , ojos con pupilas color vino , su cabellera plateada hasta los hombros y su traje similar al de Black

— Eres muy astuto para ser un dios destructor —

— Sabia que un condenado como tu se inclinaría ante Draenor — Con gran velocidad comienza a golpear a Bills quien se cubre y los bloquea con facilidad pero al separarse eleva un poder descomunal creando una cuchilla en su mano derecha y con gran velocidad la lanza contra Bills quien siente como le hace un pequeño corte en su mejilla esquivando a Champa y atravesándole el pecho a Vados quien había sido superada en velocidad por el ultimo de los condenados pero la fuerza sale por la espalda de la ángel viendo como la energía destruye el cubo — Maldito ¿ Por que lo hiciste ? —

— Todos los que se opongan a mi señor — Bills toma a Vados quien estaba mal herida y en el universo siete Wiss siente un gran dolor en el pecho que lo coloca de rodillas y en el palacio de Zeno-sama Daishinkan cae sosteniendo su corazón al igual que su esposa en la dimensión de los ángeles — Larga vida a la oscuridad —

— ¡ Maldito !— Bills con toda su furia arremete contra el asesino quien lo esquiva golpeando con un rodillazo al destructor quien le responde con un cabezazo pero Champa lo toma por detrás y es repelido de un codazo al estomago , los dos tratan de retener al asesino con sus puños pero no podían — ¡ Hakai ! — La onda de destrucción era esquivada pero Dath lo esquivaba con gran velocidad para tomar a Champa aplicando poderosos golpes al Hakaishin quien no podía hacer nada para defenderse por lo que Bills lo patea con por la espalda y el asesino salta hacia arriba lanzando feroces ataques — Usar esa técnica te costo demasiada energía — Bills y Champa salen volando golpeando al ser con todo lo que podían pero este lo esquiva como si nada y bloqueando los golpes del dios gordo los separa elevando su poder de pelea a lo que Bills saca su poder al 100% para hacerle frente pero el puñetazo que lo lanza al suelo pero Champa lo trata de golpear y Dath gira en el aire pateando al dios por la nuca para tomarlo de la pierna y comenzar a golpear su cuerpo como si fuera un trozo de cuero , con un giro rápido lo lanza al aire y una bola de energía maligna lo golpea detonando el cuerpo de Champa que cae al suelo — Es muy fuerte — Bills ve como el cuerpo de Vados estaba temblando por que no podía moverse por la falta de sangre y Champa estaba muy lastimado para pelear por lo que Bills sale disparado con gran velocidad para intentar controlar al condenado quien le atrapa los puñetazos y al abrir su guardia le da un poderoso rodillazo en el estomago para saltar y golpear repetidas veces con sus puños en la cara haciendo sangrar a Bills quien aun estaba de pie dispuesto a pelear

— Te haz vuelto muy fuerte Bills — El asesino de dioses prepara su cuchilla para golpear al destructor quien lo esquiva como si nada sorprendiendo al ser condenado y con un puñetazo lo golpea en el estomago — Esta vez te entrenaste bien para la batalla —

— No debes asombrarte ... Tu eres la maníaca cruza sangrienta de una Makaioshin y un Hakaishin con sed de sangre y gusto por la destrucción — Bills se acerca poniéndose en guardia y el simplemente lo imita dando pie a que empiece una pelea que podría decidir el destino del universo entero y de los 18 universos

 **Continuara**


	64. La Conspiración y La Hora Final

**La** **Conspiración y La Hora Final**

Bills estaba de pie mientras miraba al condenado quien simplemente estaba agotado , había usado gran parte de su poder para asesinar a Vados y destruir el cubo del dios destructor — Jajajaja Ahora que me doy cuenta no haz sacado todo tu máximo poder —

— Muy interesante ... Es hora de pelear enserio — El cuerpo de Bills se acrecienta levemente mostrando una pequeña masa muscular por lo que eleva su poder de pelea tanto que la tierra se rajaba , Dath no podía evitar su muestra de sorpresa — Y eso no es todo —

— ¡¿ Que ?! — El asesino de dioses estaba concentrando un poderoso ki en su interior — Es hora de que veamos quien vive y quien muere Bills — Ambos salen volando para chocar sus puños y la onda de choque provoca que se destruya el planeta entero haciendo que ambos peleen en el espacio exterior , los puñetazos no se detenían pero Bills logra tomar al asesino de la cabeza aplicando un poderoso rodillazo que es bloqueado por los brazos del asesino de piel gris quien lo golpea con varios puñetazos en el estomago clavando un rodillazo en la cara y con un martillazo lo lanza a otro planeta pero el destructor desaparece antes de llegar al planeta sorprendiendo al asesino quien voltea para sentir una llave al cuello y Bills gira en el aire golpeando al asesino con su cola pero se apresura creando dos esferas similares a la del sol para lanzanrlas impactando contra el asesino quien cae al suelo en aquel planeta arenoso y desértico — Es muy fuerte — Bills haciendo acto de presencia con sus manos detrás de su espalda — No me imaginé que fueras tan fuerte — El asesino se levanta mientras que Bills estaba con la guardia levantada pero en el ultimo segundo desaparece dejando al destructor asombrado pero recibe una cuchillada por la espalda que trata de evadir haciendo que sea atravesado por el lado derecho — De nada sirve pelear contra mi —

— No seas tan creído —Bills toma la cuchilla con su mano dando fuertes codazos contra la cara del asesino quien se cubre con su brazo pero la cola de Bills lo toma de la pierna para azotarlo contra el suelo , la sangre del dios se estaba derramando por la herida y sale volando contra el asesino quien es castigado por feroces puñetazos pero este desaparece haciendo que Bills lo atraviese con su puño pero por instinto levanta su mano atrapando al cuchillada de Dath quien se sorprende pero recibe un puñetazo en su cara , el condenado comienza a lanzar ataques contra Bills pero este lo esquiva varias veces con suma facilidad para ver un pequeño destello en sus ojos para recibir otra cuchillada que solo le abre un pequeño corte en la pierna derecha rasgando su pantalón — _¿Que es lo que esta haciendo ese maldito ?_ — Las ondas de cortes salen disparadas contra el destructor quien las esquivaba con gran velocidad y estas simplemente cortaban todo a su paso — _Es ahora_ — Bills se movía por instinto y cuando ve ese brillo en los ojos de Dath voltea atravesando el vientre del asesino con su mano derecha tal cual lo hizo con Goku en su pelea por la tierra — ¿ Con que se trata de eso ? —

— Miserable ...—

— Salto tridimensional — El asesino se sorprende al ver que Bills había descubierto su truco por haber asesinado a Sidra y Rumosh junto con los Kaioshin — Es así como destruiste a los dioses del universo 9 y 10 verdad — Al hundir mas su garra lo hace gritar con fuerza pero eso no sofocaba la ira de Bills — ¿ Después de matar a Champa quien era la siguiente victima ? —

— Solo iba a sobrevivir uno de los 12 dioses destructores ... ¡ Por orden de mi señor ! — Sus ojos se ponen rojos brillantes y eleva su poder de pelea igualando al destructor — Ahora acabaré contigo — Con toda su velocidad comienza a golpear a Bills con feroces puñetazos pero en el ultimo segundo ve las cuchillas acercarse siendo esquivado con suma dificultad pero el brillo en los ojos de Dath se hace notar y Bills confundido siente tres cuchilladas en su cuerpo haciendo caer al destructor al suelo quien se desploma en el suelo con heridas abiertas por culpa del asesino de dioses — Espero que el Sr Draenor me perdone por lo que voy a hacer — Con paso decidido se acerca a Bills quien tenia los cuatro cortes profundamente abiertos , dos a la altura del pecho , uno en el estomago y otro sobre la cintura — Pero cuando acabe contigo ... Me divertiré con esa pequeña elfa que tienes en tu planeta — El susurro llega a los oídos de Bills haciendo que sus ojos se pongan completamente amarillos sin pupilas y con sus manos sangrando se levanta elevando un poder descomunal — ¡ Es ... es imposible ! No tenias este poder antes — Denryoku ... ¡ NO ZOKA ! — El poder de Bills se dispara mas allá del infinito , las barreras que había entre las dimensiones se habían roto por lo que Datrh no podía usar su ataque tridimensional — Ahora viene la destrucción — Con una velocidad muy superior a lo superluminico apareciendo detrás de Dath dejando a Wiss en el universo 7 sorprendidos , incluso Goku y Gohan ni lo hubieran visto

— Vaya el Sr Bills se mueve a 20 partes por millón — Wiss sonriendo por el gran progreso de su señor pero a la vez estaba sorprendido por el increíble poder — _Será que el Sr Bills puede con esto sin mi ayuda_ — Los golpes certeros de Bills lograban hacer un daño considerable al condenado quien usa su técnica tridimensional pero Bills lo detiene con una onda de ki invisible

— Te dije que no puedes hacerme nada con esa técnica tan insignificante — El terror se mostraba en los ojos de Dath quien no podía hacer nada contra Bills , el se acercaba acrecentando su aura mas y mas liberando un enorme poder de pelea para levantar su mano — Este es el fin del camino ...—

— No importa — La frase deja sorprendido a Bills quien estaba confundido — Ya logre lo que me proponía ... Distraer al poderoso Bills —

— ¿ Que ? ¡¿ Que fue lo que dijiste ?! —

— ¿ Que creías ? ¿ Que importaban esos dioses menores ? No ... Mi plan era distraerte mientras los ángeles destruían los demás universos junto con sus dioses jajajajajajajaja —

— ¡ HAKAI ! — La risa del asesino se apaga mientras su cuerpo se volvía arena en su totalidad — WISS ¿ Me escuchas Wiss ? —

— Si señor , los ángeles malignos están retrocediendo ... Todo gracias a la repentina advertencia de Goku y Gohan a Zeno-sama — Bills sonriendo comienza a caminar pero se acuerda de que Vados estaba tirada en el suelo herida de muerte y Champa lastimado por los ataques del asesino de dioses — Vados —

— No te preocupes Wiss ... Aun conservo los poderes de cuando fui un Majo hīrā — Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban coloca su mano en la herida de Vados y una corriente eléctrica comienza a recorrer su cuerpo haciendo que sea cauterizada con sumo cuidad — Los siento Wiss ... No tengo el poder suficiente — Goku aparece herido con las ropas desgarradas antes que Bills pierda lo ultimo de poder — ¿ Goku ? —

— Sr Bills ... Coma una semilla — El destructor se pone de pie para sentir como las explosiones estaban sintiéndose el todo el multiverso — ¡ No ! ¡ Esos ... Malditos ! — La risa de Draenor por fin se escuchaba en cada rincón del multiverso — ¡ DRAENOR ! —

 _Nota autor:_ Se recomienda leer la segunda mitad con un sountrack triste de Dragon Ball Z

— ESCUCHEN PEQUEÑOS MORTALES ... ¡ SU HORA FINAL HA LLEGADO Y EL INICIO DE LA ERA DRAENIANA HA LLEGADOS ... TIEMBLEN ENEMIGOS DE LA OSCURIDAD — Goku no pudo evitar sentir miedo ante tal amenaza y Bills sintiendo como sus manos tiemblan le pide a Goku que los lleve a su planeta ; En el planeta de Bills se notaba una pequeña figura descalza tomándose su vientre mientras que el frió del viento refrescaba sus ojos llorosos y al ver a su amado Bills su sonrisa se forma para salir corriendo a sus brazos y ser abrazada por su querido Bills quien la mira a los ojos para darle un beso en sus labios rojos y brillantes lo cual nota la tristeza en los ojos de Bills , ambos desaparecen para llegar a la montaña Pao donde Milk estaba sentada en la casa preocupada por Goku quien entra por la puerta

— ¡ Mi querido Goku ! —

— Milk ... Quiero que me perdones por favor —

— ¿ Goku ? ¿ De que estas hablando ? —

— No te eh valorado ni eh estado contigo lo suficiente... — Los ojos de Milk comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas mientras que la risa de Draenor y las explosiones se escuchaban en todo el recóndito del espacio — No te eh ayudado con Gohan ni Goten por querer hacer las cosas a mi manera ... Pero sabes que Milk ... A pesar de todo te quiero mucho y nunca lo dije pero es la verdad y agradezco que me quieras también —

— Espera Goku ... ¡ No te vallas por favor ! —

— Te cuidare desde el mas allá Milk — Vegeta llega a la zona aun respirando hondo y los ojos vidriosos — Gracias ... Por todo —

— ¡ GOKU ...! —

Milk no había alcanzado a despedirse que los tres guerreros se habian esfumado en el aire y ella cae de rodillas llorando mientras que los guerreros aparecían en un planeta lejano , Freezer se había escapado del infierno para pelear contra Draenor , Gohan con su traje de pelea y Goten quien se había transformado en super saiyajin pero una pequeña sombra se hace notar siendo Natto quien estaba con el dogui que su padre le dio para su octavo cumpleaños , en una roca mas lejana , los tres miembros de la tropa del orgullo estaban charlando , los miembros de los universos tomarían el asunto en sus manos , el trio del peligro , los guerreros musculosos , las maquinas supervivientes , los hombres de Quitela , Ribriane y sus colegas pero lo que mas le sorprendía a Goku es ver a Hit tan apartado de Kyabe , Caulifla y Kale ; Todos los mas fuertes de los universos estaban para hacerle frente juntos a un mismo enemigo ... Draenor quien caminaba con su forma gigantesca se acercaba a paso lento pero firme , sus alas eran mas grandes que las ciudades , sus pazos hacian temblar los 12 universos y sus ojos carente de almas le hacia temblar a todos los guerreros , los pocos dioses destructores que quedaban vivos deciden hacerle frente , Bills , Champa , Vermouth , Jerez y el dios Iwen eran los únicos en pie ya que los demás habían sido asesinados a sangre fría ... Bills miraba como las ultimas estrellas se apagaban mientras que sus vidas se estaban contando en minutos y ya no habría cielo o infierno y los caídos ya no volverían , Goku era el único que se permitía mantener los ojos cerrados sin ver a Draenor a los ojos ¿ Por el miedo ? Bills dudaba que así fuera pero no importa , el pequeño ejercito de contingencia estaba listo para retener a Draenor , un lastimado Daishinkan quien tenia las ropas desgarradas y el brazo derecho empapado sangre hacia acto de presencia mientras que Cus , Wiss , una lastimada Vados , Sour lo trataban de ayudar poniéndolo de pie , sabían que curarlo seria inútil pues el juicio final estaba a pocos pasos de llegar , Draenor comenzaba a encogerse quedando solo una figura de tres metros de altura y en su mano portaba el cuerpo de Zeno-sama quien cae a los pies de los presentes pero ninguno de ellos sentía miedo ante tal acción

— Papá — Gohan rompió el silencio a lo que Goku lo mira a los ojos y el conteniendo las lagrimas se pone listo para pelear contra este terrible mal — Muchas gracias papá —

— Kakarotto — Goku voltea a ver a su rival quien estaba de brazos cruzados con una armadura muy similar a la que usaba cuando luchaba contra Cell — ¿ Te haz dado cuenta verdad ? —

— Así es Vegeta ... Por desgracia no tengo ni una técnica nueva para pelear contra ese monstruo — Draenor se acercaba con sus pasos seguros y sonrisa satánica — Es una pena que ninguno de nosotros pueda tener una revancha después de esto —

— Eso ... Es por lo inútil que eres — Ambos sonriendo deciden voltear la vista al Titan de la destruccion quien se ponia en frente del ejercito que luchaba contra la justicia , Jiren da un paso adelante para igualarse a Goku y con una sonrisa le levanta el pulgar derecho a lo que Goku se sentía feliz de pelear al lado de sus amigos que antes eran sus enemigos pero ahora estarían ahí apoyándolos , sabiendo que la hora final ... Se había acabado

 **Continuara**


	65. La Hora Final

**La** **Hora Final**

Todos los seres mas poderosos de los universos estaban reunidos para poder pelear contra Draenor quien ahora en su forma media tres metros pero su cola sola era capaz de dejar marcas en el suelo como si de un hierro al rojo vivo se tratase , Goku , Vegeta y Gohan estaban dispuestos a pelear — Vaya ¿ que pretenden hacer ? ¿ Desafiarme ? —

— Se que no podremos detenerte Draenor —

— Ja no me digas — Con un solo azote de su mano la poderosa logra lanzar una enorme oleada de viento provocando el desprendimiento de las rocas y la tierra — Mi poder es mas que suficiente para acabar con Zeno-sama ¿ que les hace pensar que ustedes podrán ganarme ? — Hit , Jiren y Goku dan un paso al frente elevando todo su poder para notar que Draenor sonreía — Insolentes — Al elevar su ki crea un gran remolino detrás de su espalda , una gran masa de oscuridad comienza a cubrir toda la zona de pelea , las nubes rojas sangre y los rayos destrozaban la tierra , los tres mas poderosos salen volando para golpear a Draenor quien simplemente los expulsa con su ki haciéndolos volar , Gohan y Toppo deciden hacerle frente con sus ataques por lo que el señor oscuro le atrapa los puños , los ángeles y dioses salen para intentar golpearlo pero los manda a volar como si nada , Wiss y Vados lanzan una enorme ráfaga de ki que activa los reflejos del Titan Oscuro quien los golpea con fuerza haciendo que Sour le aparezca por detrás pero Draenor advierte su presencia y con su mano le atraviesa el pecho dejando a todos sorprendidos con la facilidad que extermina al primer ángel , los hermanos tratan de socorrerlo pero su cuerpo estalla delante de ellos — Les advertí ... Que no me desafiaran — Con sus puños decide castigar a los demás ángeles quienes estaban indefenso ante sus golpes , los Hakaishin deciden hacerle frente usando un Hakai combinado que expulsa al demonio haciendo que arrastre sus pies por la tierra , los dioses se dividen pero al sentir como el ki de Goku trata de golpearlo pero este le atrapa la mano con la cola y lo arroja contra los dioses pero Bills salta sobre la masa de cuerpos para acertar el primer golpe contra el ser oscuro pero es de inmediato expulsado por los poderes de la bestia , Vegeta simplemente se levanta con gran velocidad para lanzar sus poderosos puñetazos pero el ser maligno lo esquivaba como si nada para tomar al saiyajin de la cabeza y con un poderoso rodillazo lo deja en el suelo — ¡ Ya estoy cansado de este juego mortales ! — Con levantar su mano una poderosa explosión destruye todo delante de el , haciendo temblar a los universos con una fuerza descomunal vuelve los universos una bola de fuego y tierra — Vaya ... Que débiles criaturas —

— ¡ Haaa! — Un poderoso Kame-Hame-Ha sale disparado contra Draenor quien lo detiene con su mano derecha pero al voltear ve a Goku con sus ropas destrozadas de pie evidenciando que el lanzó ese ataque — Maldito ... No me derrotaras con ese ataque — El poder del saiyajin aun incrementándose delante del Titan de la Destrucción lo que lo molestaba — No puedo permitir que sigas viviendo — Con gran velocidad comienza a lanzar sus puños contra el Draeniano quien simplemente las esquivaba — ¡ Kaioken por 20 ! —

— Es un estorbo ... ¡ Que sigas viviendo ! — Con un puñetazo lo laza al aire apuntando con una esfera de energía pero Vegeta lo atrapa por detras — ¡¿ Aun seguias con vida ?! —

— ¡ Hit , Jiren ! — Los dos salen con una gran velocidad para acercar un rodillazo cada uno en el vientre de la bestia quien abre sus alas cortando la piel de Vegeta quien salta hacia atras y sale disparado para pelear contra Draenor este le frena el avance tomándolo de la cara y lo azota en el suelo para golpearlo con un puñetazo y su mano derecha creando una descarga de ki pero Goku aparece tomando a Vegeta y desapareciendo antes del impacto , Hit se habia desprendido de su traje para lanzarse con el salto temporal pero el ser maligno sin moverse lo golpea con un revés de puño pero Jiren comienza a atacar con gran ferocidad pero Draenor lo detiene con sus garras — Ese Maldito ... Solo esta jugando con nosotros —

— No importa — Goku se lanza contra Draenor seguido de Vegeta quienes son golpeado por la cola del ser oscuro y lanzados contra el suelo — Miserable ... ¡ Es un monstruo maldito ! —

— Kakarotto demuéstrame tu energía — Ambos salen volando contra el ser oscuro elevando su poder de super saiyajin azul a lo que Draenor voltea a verlos y Jiren lo empuja con sus pies golpeando a los ojos separándose del agarre de la bestia quien es atropellada por el ki de ambos guerreros — ¡ Eso es todo lo que tienes insecto ! —

— Kaioken ...¡ Aumentado 20 veces ! — La masa de energía de los dos comienzan a liberar mas energía a lo que Draenor sintiendo una gran presión en su cuerpo los toma para separarlos , con su puño limpio lanza a Vegeta a la tierra mientras que se dedicaba a pisar el cuerpo de Goku pero Gohan lo ataca con un Masenko directo a la espalda lo que le llama la atención — ¡ Gohan ! —

— Ya veo ... Siguen con vida — Draenor eleva su ki haciendo que la tierra comience a desgarrarse , Goku sorprendido por lo que veia se da cuenta que los ojos de Draenor brillaban con el fuego — Ahora usare el 2% de mi poder para exterminarlos — La sorpresa de los presentes al escuchar las palabras del ser oscuro — Mueran — Con una velocidad extraordinaria logra golpear a Gohan en el estomago con un puñetazo tan potente que la onda de impacto sale por su espalda haciendo que el híbrido sienta un gran dolor al ver encajado el puño del ser maligno en su piel , con una patada lo arrastra por el suelo pero Bills cae con una patada — ¿ Tu tambien estas vivo ? —

— No me mataras así de fácil — Los trataban de tocarlo pero el eterno era muy veloz para el dios Bills lo que hace que la cola de Draenor lo azote contra el suelo — No puedo dejar que una basura insignificante siga viviendo — Bills se levanta pero el Titan lo golpea en la cara hasta lanzarlo contra las rocas y el dios usa todo su poder para encarar al demonio quien detiene su avance con su ki , estando con los brazos cruzados lo golpea con su pie para enviarlo al cielo y con una sonrisa detona su cuerpo que explota cayendo al suelo con quemaduras pero dos bolas de ki golpean al ser quien voltea a ver a Vegeta y a Goku aun de pie , Hit logra patear su nuca sin resultado para caer junto a ellos , los tres al mismo tiempo comienzan a atacar con todos sus poderes pero no frenaban el avance de Draenor quien simplemente seguia como si nada

— ¡ Vete al infierno ! — Vegeta salta teniendo en su mano una esfera de luz blanca que la lanza contra el ser maligno detonando la zona pero antes de que se apague el humo sale disparado golpeando a Vegeta con su gancho izquierdo mientras que el sentía ese dolor y la sangre caía a la tierra ardiente , Draenor lo toma del pelo haciendo que lo mire a los ojos y el terror en los ojos de Vegeta se hizo notar pero con una sonrisa le golpea la cara con un puñetazo pero un Kame-Hame-Ha lo golpea de frente siendo esquivado con suma facilidad

— Draenor —

— Es esa chiquilla insolente —

— ¡ No te distraigas ! — Freezer cae con una patada golpeándolo en la cara seguido de varios puñetazos al cuerpo que eran bloqueados por el ser maligno — Maldito... Ustedes me han superado de mil maneras , no puedo permitir que alguien sea mas fuerte que yo — El de negro le atrapa los puños y le da un rodillazo dejando al emperador del mal en el suelo quien levanta su mano lanzando una ráfaga de energía contra Draenor quien se queda quieto para ver que se encontraba ileso y con un puñetazo devastado lo golpea en la cara dejando su cuerpo en el suelo que pierde su modo dorado

— Son solo basura —

— ¡ Detrás de ti ! — Natto en super saiyajin 3 lo patea con tanta fuerza pero el no sintió ningún dolor , solo avanzaba contra ella quien lanzaba pequeñas bolas de luz amarilla que no lograba acertar ninguna contra su cuerpo

— ¿ Me tienes tanto miedo que no puedes dar en el blanco ? —

— No te apunte a ti — Draenor se ve rodeado de las luces que estaban sobre cargadas — Muere — Al cerrar sus manos las esferas detonan pegadas a su cuerpo creando una gran explosión y Natto se pone a distinguir la silueta y una ráfaga de ki que se la lleva por delante cayendo a varios metros de la zona de pelea quedando mal herida , Wiss sale de debajo de la tierra pero el gran sacerdote acierta varios puños en su cuerpo pero es detenido con su pierna derecha bloqueando el puño y con una patada arrastrado por el suelo , Wiss recibe un codazo tan poderoso que le hace soltar el cetro cayendo de rodillas ante el para ver los ojos de la muerte en persona quien le atraviesa el pecho con su mano como si nada — Sr Wiss —

— ¡ Wiss ! — Bills ve como su ángel había caído delante de sus ojos por lo que sale volando contra Draenor pero este lo golpea con un puñetazo tan potente que lo deja en el suelo , Daishinkan ve a Draenor que estaba en su presencia pero con mirada de molestia y al extender su mano lanza una poderosa ráfaga que carboniza su cuerpo asi acabando con los ángeles para que no molesten — ¡ HAKAI ! — La onda invisible sale disparada contra el ser maligno quien lo esquiva con una asombrosa velocidad poniéndose detrás de Bills

— Te maté una vez — Con un puñetazo lo lanza contra los poderosos vientos para aparecer detrás de el y con una patada lo arroja al suelo creando un poderoso cráter — Y puedo volver a hacerlo — Antes de que asesinara al destructor , Goku y Jiren caen con una poderosa patada a su espalda a lo que Vegeta aprovecha cambiando la dirección del brazo de Draenor para que se ataque así mismo — ¡ Sanguijuelas ! — Gohan le aparece por detras pero este le da un cabezazo tan potente que los ojos de Gohan se ponen blancos delante de su padre quien estaba gravemente herido y con un rayo de su mano le atraviesa el vientre a Gohan acabando con su vida de una manera rápida — Nadie puede desafiar mi poder —

— ¡ Insecto ! ¿ Como te atreviste ? — Los ojos de Goku se pusieron vidriosos casi al borde de derramar lagrimas al ver el cuerpo de su hijo tirado sin vida lo que provoca en el cuerpo de Goku una mezcla de sentimientos , Vegeta es derribado con un gancho pero eso no le importaba , al ver el cuerpo sin vida de su amado hijo no pudo evitar recordar cuando era un niño y todo lo que había superado , como se divertían juntos , en su mente solo era aquel niño de 4 años con quien era feliz junto a Milk — ¡ Kakarotto ! — Vegeta estaba siendo torturado por la oscuridad en persona pero eso no le importaba , solo se había manchado las manos de la sangre de su propio hijo ; el aire le faltaba , sus piernas no respondían y al ver el cuerpo asesinado a sangre fría de su propio hijo su cuerpo comenzaba a desprender una especie de calor inconmensurable , Hit estaba siendo apaleado por los puños de Draenor quien disfrutaba el sufrimiento

— ¡ Goku ! —

— ¡ Son Goku ! —

Jiren es embestido por el poderoso ki del Titan quien se acerca caminando a donde estaba Goku y su hijo — Ja ja ja ja te dije ... Que no era buena idea desafiar a la oscuridad ... Pero no escuchaste , eh aquí el resultado de tu osadía —

— Tenia una hija ...—

— ¿ Que ? —

La furia de Goku hacia que este se pusiera de pie con el super saiyajin destroyer a flor de piel pero sus ojos eran como si se hubiera perdido en la cólera salvaje , ya no era capaz de procesar lo que pasaba a su alrededor , Natto aun lagrimeando ve como su padre se había transformado en algo mas allá del super saiyajin ultra instinto — Te dije ... ¡ Que tenia una hija ! — El ser solo soltaba una carcajada al escuchar las palabras de Goku — ¡ NO TIENES DERECHO A REÍRTE BASURA MALDITA ! — Con una gran velocidad golpea en la cara a Draenor quien arrastra sus pies por el suelo para notar un hilo de sangre que caia de su labio — No te lo perdonare ... No te lo perdonare ... ¡ No te lo perdonare ! ¡ NO TE LO PERDONAREEEEE ! — La ira máxima de Goku había llegado a su limite rompiendo ese hilo de bondad que quedaba en su alma , ahora solo era odio , odio y destrucción , el cuerpo de Goku se había trasformado en lo que Bills tanto deseaba , en un dios pero no era un dios de la destrucción , solo tenia los poderes , la muerte de su hijo había liberado sus poderes dormidos y ahora estala listo para pelear una vez mas contra ese odioso ser — Draenor ... Voy a enviarte al infierno —

 **Continuara**


	66. La Gran Masacre

**La Gran Masacre**

Los pasos de Goku se acercaban al asesino de planetas quien estaba serio observando como el aura de destrucción crecía a su alrededor , los ojos blancos de Goku no podían hacer otra cosa que visualizar su objetivo y con una gran ira que recorre cada célula de su cuerpo saiyajin sale volando contra el señor oscuro quien lo detiene en seco con sus poderes psíquicos — Bah , solo eres un inútil y un torpe saiyajin — Goku forcejeaba por avanzar pero las ondas invisibles le hacían casi imposible mantenerse en el aire — Muere ...—

— ¡ NOOO ! — El ki del super saiyajin se eleva tanto que destruye el campo mental creado por el titan oscuro quien se sorprende y en ese instante , Goku , logra acertar un poderoso puñetazo a la cara de su enemigo mientras que Vegeta estaba sorprendido de ver tal magnitud de sus ataques que lograban acertar en la cara del ser maligno , con toda su furia lanza un puñetazo final seguido de un sorprendente Kame-Hame-Ha que cubre toda la zona dejando al saiyajin destructor respirando pero para su sorpresa , Draenor seguía de pie como si nada hubiera pasado — No ... Esto no puede ser ...—

— ¿ De verdad creías que ese ataque iba a funcionar ? — Con una gran velocidad se acerca al saiyajin quien siente por primera vez el miedo al ver a tal criatura — Yo no lo crei ni por un segundo ... Saiyajin — Con un golpe rápido al estomago lastima a su enemigo quien siente como sus fuerzas se desvanecen cayendo al suelo — Muérete de una vez maldito — Con su mano crea una especie de energía maligna y la arroja al cuerpo de su peor enemigo pero una ráfaga lo salva y Vegeta se coloca delante de el como si nada — Vaya otra sabandija dispuesta a morirse — Vegeta con toda su velocidad comienza a lanzar puñetazos contra el demonio quien lo esquivaba de brazos cruzados

— ¡ No me subestimes maldito ! — Un golpe directo lo golpea en la frente pero la sonrisa de Vegeta se desvanece y una cola con escamas lo golpea en la cara arrojándolo al suelo haciendo que su cuerpo rebote dos veces y al tratar de levantarse Draenor cae a gran velocidad pisándolo por la espalda y con una patada lo hace rodar a los pies de Toppo quien aun cansado lo ayuda a ponerse de pie — Miserable —

— No podemos derrotarlo si trabajamos separados — Hit se pone al lado del justiciero mientras que el del universo 11 lo mira con agrado — Somos todos guerreros respetables y respetados , sin importar lo que pase ... No podemos dejar que el mal gane en esta pelea —

— Es un placer caballeros —

El asesino de universos se acercaba caminando tranquilamente pero Dyspo usa su super velocidad para embestirlo lo cual no sirve de nada ya que el ser oscuro lo atrapa en su mano y comienza a estrangularlo , Jiren simplemente lo golpea con Magnetron sobre calentado que no hace mas que enojar al señor demonio , con un gran grito sale volando contra Draenor quien lo atrapa del cuello y le aplica un poderoso rodillazo y con una patada lo manda a volar — Eres tan débil como siempre...— Con sus pasos se acercaba mientras que el orgullo herido de Jiren lo obligaba a levantarse — No eres mas que un simple ... Inútil y asustado ... Chiquillo — El grito de Goku le llama la atención a Draenor quien voltea para ver el pilar de energía morada lo que da pie a que Toppo , Vegeta y Hit lo ataquen por la espalda con sus máximos poderes lo que hace enojar a Draenor

— ¡ No te distraigas ! — Al voltear , Jiren lo golpea con un puñetazo pero el segundo es detenido por la pesada mano del Titan oscuro quien le aplica poderosos golpes que lo arrojan al suelo y Goku lo toma por detrás similar a con raditz — Son Goku ...— Jiren sonríe y eleva su poder al máximo para repetir el ataque con su mano derecha mientras que Toppo creaba las esfera en las puntas de sus dedos , Vegeta cargaba su resplandor final y Hit se preparaba con la onda de ki invisible — Eres un guerrero admirable Son Goku —

— ¡ Ataquen ! —

Las cargas salen volando contra el Titan oscuro quien simplemente recibe todos los golpes al mismo tiempo creando una cortina de humo pero el cuerpo del saiyajin sale disparado contra el suelo y es atrapado por su amigo , todos ven como el señor de los oscuros seguía como si nada — ¿ Eso fue todo ? Que patético intento de resistencia — Sin pensarlo dos veces , Jiren se lanza contra el ser maligno acompañado de Goku quienes elevan su ki para embestirlo pero este se cubre con sus brazos reteniendo a los dos gladiadores pero los dioses de la destruccion deciden hacerle frente , Draenor simplemente eleva su ki lanzando a Goku y Jiren lejos de el para encarar a Bills quien es lanzado de un puñetazo contra el suelo y al levantarse ve caer a los demas dioses quemados por la energia maligna del ser

— Maldito ... ¿ Que debemos hacer para destruirte ? — Bills enfadado sale volando tratando de acertar un golpe pero es derribado de un gancho al mentón con tanta fuerza que vuelve a caer al suelo — ¡ Eres un monstruo maldito ! — Con toda su ira eleva un gran poder descomunal que provoca que todos lo imiten pero con velocidad tratan de superarlo , eran seis , doce hasta cien golpes por segundo pero no lograban acertar ninguno , el ser oscuro podía contra todos los guerreros — ¡ Hakai ! — La onda de destrucción es esquivada por el ser maligno lo que provoca que el terreno se empiece a abrir — ¡ Hakai ! — Con otros golpes trata de acertar a Draenor quien simplemente los esquivaba

— ¡ Draenor ! — Al voltear ve a Goku con su mano extendida apuntando a el — ¡ Hakai ! — La onda de destrucción impacta contra su cuerpo pero solo lo hace retroceder unos pocos metros — Usé toda mi energía y este bastardo sigue con vida — Natto da unos saltos mientras se subía a la cima de la montaña — _¿ Que esta haciendo ?_ —

— Energía universal ... Ayúdame por favor — Con su transformación de super saiyajin perfecto comienza a reunir la energía del universo de manera lenta , animales , plantas , piedras , agua , aire y todo lo que tenga energía en el universo estaba siendo absorbida por Natto quien recuerda a su hermano caigo — _Aunque sea tratare de dañar a Draenor con un super Kame-Hame-Ha universal —_ Mientras los guerreros trataban de distraer al ser oscuro este ve como los destellos de luz llegaban a las manos de la pequeña saiyajin — Ya me descubrió —

— Esta vez no te daré oportunidad de sobrevivir — Con un codazo se quita a Vegeta de encima pero Bills se pone enfrente para frenar el ataque con sus manos lo cual era inútil ya que detona en contacto con el — Insolentes basuras — Jiren se levanta después del golpe y salta detrás de Draenor para sujetarlo con sus brazos en una llave impidiendo que este se mueva — ¿ Que estas haciendo ? — Jiren sonríe y el ki se dispara al cielo creando una gran explosión que sacude todo el universo

— ¡ Jiren ! — Goku veía asombrado como el guerrero del universo 11 se había suicidado sin darle mas tiempo a Draenor para reaccionar , los ánimos decaen pero una masa de energía oscura sale de la montaña de humo y lanza tres rayos , el primero es retenido por Bills con sus manos , el segundo es esquivado por Goku pero el ultimo atraviesa a Dyspo quien cae al suelo herido en su estomago — No maldición ...— El terror llenaba el corazón de los presentes al ver como Draenor seguía de pie como si nada después de la explosión — Eso quiere decir que Jiren se sacrifico en vano — Vegeta sale volando a gran velocidad para atacar a Draenor quien esquivaba los ataques del príncipe quien se movía a gran velocidad pero Draenor simplemente los esquivaba a gran velocidad para tomar a Vegeta del brazo y con un giro lo arroja al suelo haciendo que caiga boca abajo pero con su velocidad cae en picada clavando su rodilla derecha en la columna de Vegeta quien da un grito con fuerza pero Draenor lo patea y es atrapado por Toppo quien lo ayuda a levantarse

— Miserable ...— Toppo deja al príncipe y se pone serio contra el — Justice Flash — Las ondas de poder salen contra el ser maligno quien simplemente caminaba sin sentir las detonaciones que había en su cuerpo — La maldad nunca derrotara a ala justicia —

— Creo que ya lo hizo —

Con gran velocidad embiste a Toppo y a Vegeta pero Goku se coloca detrás del maligno quien le da un codazo tan potente en el vientre que lo arroja al suelo , Draenor levanta su mano apuntando a Goku y lo ejecuta con un ataque de energía , la voz de Bills se acercaba y al voltear recibe un puñetazo en la cara pero Draenor lo toma de la cabeza para golpearlo con un rodillazo haciendo sangrar la frente de Bills quien sentia como su cuerpo se fatigaba — Miserable... ¡ Hakai ! — Draenor simplemente esquiva la onda de ki y lanza un rayo con sus ojos que es esquivada por Bills , el destructor le hace frente al Titan oscuro quien le atrapa el puño con su mano derecha y con la izquierda comienza de golpear con poderosos puñetazos el vientre de Bills quien solo asentía a dar pequeños gritos de dolor mientras recibía los brutales golpes del ser maligno — Mal... Maldito ...— Con una patada lo arrastra por el suelo con tanta fuerza que queda casi enterrado por completo pero el demonio oscuro cae delante de el y se inclina para tomarlo de su oreja derecha — Maldito ...— Bills le da un escupitajo pero Draenor le da un puñetazo con tanta fuerza que lo arroja contra el suelo pero este se inclina para caer de su rodilla derecha — Eres un monstruo maldito Draenor —

— ¡ No te distraigas ! — Goku cae con una patada golpeando a Draenor pero este salta junto a Bills elevando todo el poder que tenia , el Titan de la destrucción se acercaba mientras que Goku y Bills lanzaban explosiones de ki

— ¿ Creen que me detendrán con eso ? — Draenor lo esquiva con gran velocidad mientras que Vegeta se levantaba mirando al ser oscuro y Toppo salta entre las piedras para encararlo por lo que Dispo usa su velocidad para embestir a Draenor quien lo patea en el pecho con fuerza que lo lanza al aire y lo ejecuta con unos rayos que atraviesan su pecho , hombro , estomago y piernas — Solo son basura —

— Justice Flash —

— ¡ Galick Ho ! —

Ambos ataques impactan contra Draenor pero este solo seguía caminando a Goku y Bills quien saltan para los lados haciendo que el Titan de la Destrucción vea un destello blanco con una llamarada dorada — ¡ Es esa niña ! —

— ¡ Mega Kame-Hame-Ha ! — La onda de poder universal sale disparada contra Draenor quien simplemente la corta con su mano derecha y sale volando pero ella lo esquiva haciendo que Bills y Goku caigan al suelo y suben con una patada golpeando el vientre de Draenor pero Hit cae en picada entrelazándose en una lucha contra Draenor quien simplemente esquivaba y bloqueaba — ¡ Kienzan ! — El disco sale volando contra el Titan quien no voltea haciendo que impacte en su nuca — Lo corte —

— Mocosa entrometida ...— Al levantar su mano lanza una ráfaga que arrasa con la montaña completa llevándose consigo a Natto — A ver si así vuelves a molestar —

— ¡ Natto ! — Goku sale volando a gran velocidad pero Draenor lo golpea con un codazo en la cara rompiendo su nariz — Miserable ...—

— Esa niña es un dolor de cabeza — Con feroces puñetazos comienza a golpear a Goku en la cara y el cuerpo hasta que este pierde su transformación , Bills se lanza para salvar a Goku pero Hit lo rescata a tiempo pero antes de que pudiera huir los atrapa y con su cola enreda la bota de Hit y lo azota en el suelo haciendo que Goku caiga al suelo , pero para su sorpresa Piccoro lo rescata con su brazo pero al voltear ve al Namekusein completamente herido y a Natto lanza una esfera de ki al ver que tenia su brazo izquierdo al descubierto y la pierna izquierda descubierta de la rodilla para abajo — ¿ Otra vez ustedes sabandijas ? — Con gran velocidad sale volando contra Piccoro quien recibe un puñetazo pero un brillo negro se forma en su vientre y una corriente de energía que carboniza el cuerpo de Piccoro pero seguía vivo , su cuerpo maltrecho y sin poder ver que aun seguida de pie — Ya muérete — Con su mano lanza un rayo que atraviesa el pecho de Piccoro

— ¡ Sr Piccoro ! — Natto trata de atacar a Draenor pero este voltee y la golpea con su cola azotandola contra el suelo — Jamas... Habia peleado con un ... Ser tan poderoso..— Draenor sonríe y con su mano la ejecuta con disparos de ki que lastima el cuerpo pequeño de la saiyajin

— ¡ Infeliz ! — Vegeta le trata de hacer frente y el ser maligno le da un puñetazo en la cara , Goku se transforma en super saiyajin dios azul pero Bills usa su Denryoku no zōka para hacerle frente — ¡ Resplandor Final ! —

— Justice Flash —

— ¡ Hakai ! —

Los tres ataques salen disparados contra el maligno quien sale volando golpeando a Toppo con un puñetazo tan fuerte que la onda de choque destruye la mitad de su traje , con gran velocidad comienza a golpear a Toppo mientras soltaba una carcajada — ¿ Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer representante de la justicia ? — Toppo trata de tomarlo del cuello pero Draenor le aplica un rodillazo en el estomago haciendo inclinar al jefe de la tropa y recibe un martillazo en la nuca que lo arroja al suelo y este ve como el demonio aparece delante de el

— ¡ Toppo ! —

— Algun dia alguien te derrotara —

— Lo dudo — Con una patada lo lanza al aire y con su ki manda un rayo invisible que hace detonar el cuerpo de Toppo dejando a Goku , Vegeta , Bills y Natto asombrados pero sin que se dieran cuenta Shin crea una burbuja de energía para retener a Draenor — ¿ Tu estas vivo ? —

— ¡ Ayúdenme a contener a Draenor ! — Con su ki comienzan a encerrar al Titan Oscuro en una burbuja de energía sagrada mientras que este sentía como una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo su cuerpo , el ser por primera vez estaba de rodilla al suelo mientras se intentaba poner de pie — Ahora que esta atrapado podemos destruirlo Sr Goku —

— Es cierto ... ¡ Kaioken aumentado 20 veces ! —

— Denryoku no zōka —

Los poderes crecen pero la burbuja explota dejando a todos sorprendidos al ver como el ki de Draenor era muy superior a ellos — Patético — Con gran velocidad corta el cuerpo de Shin en dos con sus Garras dejando a Bills y Goku sorprendidos pero mas a Draenor — ¿ Como es que sigues con vida ? —

— ¡ HAKAI ! — La onda lo golpea por la espalda empezando a abrir unos raspones — No tengo por que darte explicaciones miserable —

— Ya veo — Draenor eleva su ki al máximo mientras que el aura se dispara oscureciendo el cielo y las ondas de energía quemaban todo a su paso , delante de los presentes comienza a levitar — ¡ Ya estoy cansado de sus insolencias ! Es hora de terminar con esto — El cuerpo de Natto no se movía pero el mismo Bills le hace frente y recibe una cuchillada en su pecho que atraviesa su corazón — Ahora morirás — Con un gancho lo eleva al cielo mientras que Goku ve una esfera salir de su mano destruyendo a Bills quien cae sin vida — Ahora siguen ustedes dos estúpidos saiyajines — Los dos guerreros tratan de atacar a Draenor pero este lo esquivaba con gran velocidad y sale al cielo creando una esfera de energía con su mano derecha — ¡ Destructor infernal ! — La poderosa bola de energía trata de golpear el suelo pero ambos guerreros la retienen con sus ataques listos para pelear y resistir , la sonrisa de Draenor no se hizo esperar para aumentar mas el poder a lo que Vegeta eleva su ki pensando en Bulma , Trunks y Bra quienes estaban en la tierra , Goku solo podía pensar en su familia que amaba y los defendería con su vida — ¿ Por que siguen resistiendo ? Saben que jamas podrán ganarme —

— No importa ... ¡ Debes morir ! —

— Yo no moriré nunca — La esfera se neutraliza y sale disparada contra Goku quien la devuelve de un puñetazo pero Vegeta le aparece por detrás golpeando a Draenor con un martillazo en la nuca lo que este se voltea y enfadado aplica un poderoso puñetazo a su cara que lo lanza por los aires para caer en picada con una patada desplomando al saiyajin al suelo pero se levanta rápidamente para ver a Draenor quien lo toma del cuello y Goku lo trata de ayudar pero el grito del saiyajin resuena en la cabeza de Draenor quien se reía.

La lluvia caía de manera agresiva mientras que Natto abría lentamente los ojos , al voltear mirando a las nubes evitaría que se ahogara y al mirar al cielo abre sus pequeños ojos chocolate al no sentir el ki de ninguno de sus amigos o familiares , en ese momento se levanta con su cuerpo completamente adolorido y empieza a caminar a un bulto de tierra cercana pero la lluvia había manchado todo a su paso , al abrir los ojos se da cuenta que era el cuerpo sin vida de Vegeta , las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos — ¡ Sr Vegeta ! — Pero algo le hace desplomar , delante de ella lo ve , su padre quien se encontraba asesinado por Draenor colgado de las manos por cadena sujetando sus manos y pies , sus ojos blancos por el miedo indicaban que la batalla había sido brutal , sus ojos no resistieron ver a su padre muerto por lo que sale corriendo llorando — ¡ Papá ! — Natto corre olvidándose del dolor que le causaban las heridas para romper las cadenas y dejar caer el cuerpo del guerrero conocido como Goku — Papá ... Le falta su corazón ...— Dijo entre lagrimas al imaginar como con las heladas garras le arrancaba el corazón a su querido padre — El maldito le arranco el corazón a mi papá — Al sujetar el cuerpo de Goku algo cae al suelo para darse cuenta que era una semilla del ermitaño , el la había guardado para ella quien quedó inconsciente después de la batalla — ¡ NOOOOO! ¡ PAPÁ ! — El grito de Natto por la perdida de su familia se escuchaba por toda la zona por lo que comienza a sufrir una metamorfosis , su melena comenzaba a crecer mediante el grito , fue perdiendo las cejas y su aura de super saiyajin creció tanto que destruía todo a su paso , ella no podía soportarlo — ¡ NOOOOO ! ¡¿ POR QUE ?! ¡¿ POR QUE NO PUDE SER DE UTILIDAD ?! ¡¿ POR QUE ? — En ese momento deja el cuerpo de su padre para salir volando a toda velocidad en dirección a su casa lo cual con su máximo poder no le costo casi nada para verlo , la imagen que destruiría su inocencia para siempre ... Su madre yasia muerta en el suelo con el cuerpo carbonizado y la energía de Draenor por todas partes , las lagrimas no dejaron de brotar por sus ojos por lo que cae de rodillas tomando lo que antes era el cuerpo de su madre y al tocarlo este se vuelve cenizas y queda solo un esqueleto por lo que Natto no soporta mas el shock que sufrió y se desmaya quedando tirada en el suelo , lo ultimo que pudo ver al cerrar sus ojos es a su familia completa llamándola por su nombre , la tierra , el universo , los 12 universos , dioses , ángeles , supremos y Zeno-sama habían caído al poder de Draenor y solo quedaba ella para pelear pero ya no podía hacerlo por que no tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo por lo que solo se deja ir mientras que ella ignoraba los gritos de terror mientras que recordaba la brutal batalla que había sufrido y la muerte de su padre , las lagrimas de Natto no dejaron de caer pero ya no podía mas

 **Continuara**


	67. La Noche Eterna

**La Noche Eterna**

Natto abría lentamente sus ojos mientras que el viento cargaba las cenizas de los cuerpos , a lo que la joven saiyajin salia de su casa completamente destruida pero al dar varios pasos cae de rodillas al suelo ya que su garganta ardía por la sed y su estomago se comía a si mismo por el hambre , sus ojos llenos de arena y cenizas ven como las llamas caían al suelo pero al intentar levantarse no puede para darse cuenta que estaba mal herida por la batalla contra Draenor por lo que empieza a arrastrarse hasta la salida y darse cuenta que el cielo de verdad se estaba incendiando , los gritos inundaban todo el aire mientras que una maniática risa se escuchaba en el vació infinito — _Papá ... Mamá ... No pude hacer nada ... Draenor es invencible —_ Al cerrar sus ojos se rinde de una vez pero cuando empieza a sentir una especie de energía que empezaba recargar su cuerpo por lo que hace abrir los ojos a la pequeña saiyajin quien ve una mujer de piel blanca con orejas puntiagudas y ojos rosados , la joven estaba vestida con una seda simple y fina de color blanca pero tenia algunas quemaduras en sus ropas — ¿ Quien ... ? Eres la prometida del señor Bills —

— Si ...— Ella no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas y caer cansada al suelo , sus lagrimas humedecían la madera carbonizada mientras se abrazaba el vientre — Tenemos que hacer algo para poder derrotar a este demonio —

— Con la muerte de Kami Sama perdimos la posibilidades de usar las esferas del dragón — Natto se seca las lagrimas con su manga derecha por lo que se levanta aun adolorida por la pelea — Ya no podemos hacer nada ... Solo quisiera volver a todo como estaba antes — Natto se trata de poner de pie pero cae sentada por el hambre y las heridas provocadas por la batalla — Oh , tengo hambre —

— Ten — Ella saca una fruta rara de color verde con forma de durazno pero Natto la toma y la parte para darse cuenta que por dentro era color morado por lo que le da la mitad — ¿ Enserio ? Gracias ...— Ambas sentados deciden comer la ultima fruta y la joven de ojos rosados ve que algo brillaba bajo la cama del padre de familia — ¿ Que es eso ? — Natto se trata de poner de pie pero cae nuevamente sentada — Yo iré no te preocupes — Stedlana se levanta para caminar con cuidad y meter la mano debajo de la cama para tocar algo metálico y con su pocas fuerzas arrastra la caja por el suelo para abrirlo y ver una vara junto con un saco de algo raro por lo que lo saca y se lo enseña

— El báculo sagrado de mi padre ...— Con poca fuerza se levanta y toma el cetro de su padre haciendo que ella lo use como bastón para empezar a caminar y entre medio de la oscuridad salen tres diablillos de orejas largas saltando contra las dos femeninas pero Natto los golpea con el Báculo sagrado pero el tercero estaba lejos como para atacarlo — Crece báculo sagrado — El arma de sus antepasados crece a gran velocidad atravesando el cuerpo del diablillo sacándolo de la casa , con su mano derecha lanza una ráfaga de ki que pulveriza al que ataca a Stedlana y ella se levanta viendo como su sangre morada resbalaba de su cara y brazo derecho — No puedo ... Pelear mas ...— Una de las criaturas se acerca y con sus garras le araña la cara a la pequeña saiyajin quien lo golpea con el arma lanzando su cuerpo contra el suelo y haciendo que los dos huyan de ahí — No ... No puedo ... Seguir mas ...—

— Lamento no poder curarte mas Natto — La pequeña cae sentada muriéndose de hambre — Eh visto en la esfera de mi amado Bills que todos los universos han sido carbonizados por la energía maligna de Draenor — Ella recuerda como habia un costal lleno de algo — Espera si tu padre guardó eso entonces...— Al sacar el costal Natto la toma y la abre para ver semillas de ermitaño pero eran pocas — ¿ Son semillas ? —

— Estas semillas tienen la capacidad de curar a la persona que los come — Al sacar las semillas se dan cuenta que solo llega a 12 semillas — Solo quedaran 10 — Ella simplemente come una de las semillas y le lanza otra a la joven quien muerde la dura semilla para volver a recobrar su energía — Bien solo quedan 10 —

— Podemos cultivarlas — Natto mira extrañada a la sacerdotisa quien toma algunas semillas — dejando solo 5 semillas te podras recuperar en caso de emergencia —

— ¿ Podras cultivarlas ? —

— Trataré pero no prometo nada — Un grito y un disparo le hace reaccionar y ella sale volando en dirección para ver a su vecina , una anciana con un policía que lo defendía de los demonios por lo que ella cae con el báculo sagrado golpeando a las criaturas

— ¡ Natto ! — La vecina se sorprende al ver como los demonios son derrotados con suma facilidad pero el cuarto es ejecutado con su mano — ¿ Este es el fin del mundo ? —

— Algo así pero debo ayudar a las personas que siguen con vida — Ella mira como toda la tierra estaba destruida por la maldad de Draenor — ¡ Nube voladora ! — La nube dorada llega hasta donde estaban ellos pero de un salto se sube y sale volando al cielo mientras miraba las tierras contaminadas — Esto es una maldición — Tras llegar a la corporación capsula para saltar de la nube y salir corriendo pero la casa de Bulma explota en cientos de pedazos haciendo que ella caiga al suelo — No ...— Se ve como unas especies de perros salen comiendo algunos trozos de carne — Malditos...— Con el arma de su padre en mano logra exterminarlos casi sin problemas , los animales no hacían mas que aullar y ladrar con los golpes pero una vez terminada su misión entra a la corporación capsula para ver como el cuerpo de su " tía Bulma " estaba abrazando a Bra y ambas muertas en una capa de cenizas por lo que al extender su mano lentamente para tocarla , una fila de huesos cae al suelo mientras que lo seguía una cortina de cenizas — ¿ Por que ...? — Un poderoso ki se siente en el aire caliente y contaminado por lo que vuelve a llamar a la nube voladora para empezar a seguir la energía de lo que sea , era un ki maligno y al ver el enorme remolino que se generaba para ver a un demonio con un medalla con la insignia de Draenor — ¿ Eres un sirviente de Draenor ? ¿ El esta aqui en este planeta ? —

— Ja ja ja ja ¿ crees que mi amo pasaría su trono a este pequeño planeta insignificante ? No me hagas reír pequeño simio —

— Entonces vete de aquí — El ser con forma de caballo comienza a reír mientras que cerraba su puño de tres dedos y le arroja un puñetazo tan potente que le arrastra los pies por el suelo a lo que ella sale volando envuelta por su aura de super saiyajin fase 3 para embestirlo con fuerza para lanzarlo contra unos escombros haciendo que el salga volando al cielo lanzando explosiones de ki — ¿ Crees que me derrotaras así ? — Con feroces golpes comienza a desviar los ataques pero estos detonan al contacto con su energía lanzando su cuerpo contra el suelo pero ella salta de manera acelerada y con su Kame-Hame-Ha logra destruirlo y desintegrar su cuerpo delante de ella por lo que vuelve al estado base para seguir buscando supervivientes pero estaba casi todo destruido , solo había escombros y cenizas — Mas demonios — Ella cae de su nube dorada y los arrasa con un Kame-Hame-Ha — Son interminables — Al darse cuenta estaba rodeada por cientos de demonios de bajo poder lo que para una guerrera de su poder no era nada pero el aire estaba muy caliente como si estuviera contaminado , sus puños partían los cuerpos de hueso como si nada , los arañazos y las llaman atacaban a Natto con gran velocidad pero se da cuenta que uno de los arañazos le lastima la espalda del traje que su madre le había echo por lo que gira y le parte el cuerpo de una patada — ¡ Ya basta ! — Con una gran velocidad eleva todo su ki arrasando con las criaturas de Draenor , respirar le costaba ya que el aire caliente comenzaba a golpear sus pulmones pero no le importaba ya que ver le resultaba muy difícil , a pesar de todo no lograba sentir ningún ki mas que unos pocos humanos y al darse vuelta se dirige a su casa donde estaba la esposa del dios de la destrucción — Toda la capital esta destruida ... Sin medicina , sin comida ... No duraremos mucho — La Nayade estaba sentada en el piso con una maceta de tierra contaminada por las energías malignas y se concentra para purificarla con sus poderes mágicos lo que hace que se torne oscura y fresca — ¿ Que eres ... ?—

— En mi raza no somos guerreros ... Somos todos seres de naturaleza noble y gentil lo que nos da cierto control sobre la vida natural — La mujer comienza a sembrar las semillas de ermitaño en fila india — Ahora solo resta esperar a que las semillas den sus frutos —

— Quizás haya esperanza —

 **Continuara**


	68. La Nueva Esperanza

**La Nueva Esperanza**

Han pasado 4 años y la lucha continuaba , las fuerzas de Draenor ganaban mas terreno cada día , el universo 1 , cuatro y 9 estaban a punto de ser extinto por que los guerreros del Titan de la destrucción quien ahora ocupaba el trono de Zeno-sama se hacia cargo de todo , los universos que resistían la invasión de los Draenianos eran arrasado por sus demonios , Natto , la ultima descendiente de los saiyajins quien había peleado con dureza pero había caído ante el poder del señor de la oscuridad , Natto había defendido el universo 7 con ferocidad , contando con unos pocos guerreros , algunos alumnos de Ten-shin-Han que sobrevivieron escondidos en las profundas montañas , algunos otros que habían salido del otro mundo por lo que se quedaron atrapados en el mundo de los vivos y ahora ayudaban contra los demonios de Draenor; Natto volvía a su casa acompañada de unas verduras marchitas para ver a la Nayade quien estaba cultivando las semillas del ermitaño que estaban floreciendo mientras que a los pies de la mujer de ojos rosados estaba un pequeño bebé que jugaba con una bola de madera , tenia la piel clara ojos como los de Bills , una cola delgada y las orejas puntiagudas , la pequeña criatura comienza a llorar de hambre pero no había semillas para darle de comer por lo que Natto le entrega varias verduras — No puedo creer que coma mas que su padre — La elfa de piel clara no dijo nada y solo lo levanta para abrazarlo con fuerza — Ya tiene 3 años , solo un año mas para que pueda pelear —

— El no peleara ... Sin mi amado Bills no esta aquí y Pisco llegara a morir me quedare sola — El pequeño felino de piel morada clara se levanta para caminar a los brazos de la saiyajin de melena oscura quien lo levanta y le da un abrazo fuerte — Es el único guerrero que podría igualar a un dios destructor ... Pero apenas puede hablar , otra cosa Natto que es muy importante — Acotó la Nayade quien ve como su hijo y amiga jugaban — Las semillas tardaran un mes en madurar así que ten cuidado , sin medicina , sin comida y sin ayuda estamos indefensos —

— Algunos soldados de la capital , guerreros y artistas marciales pueden defenderse de los demonios de clase baja , yo me encargo de los peces gordos —

— Te pareces mucho a tu padre — Natto voltea al enorme espejo para el quimono similar al de su padre solo que tenia las mangas naranja mas larga y el emblema del estilo Kame-Hame en el pecho , el emblema mayor tenia el apellido de "Son" en honor a su familia , pero su melena había crecido hasta la cintura y era sujetado por un trozo de tela naranja — Estaría orgulloso de ti Natto — El pequeño híbrido le alcanza el libro a su madre quien lo abre para mirarlo y señalar una pagina — Olvide mencionarlo — Las palabras la sacan de trance para voltear a ver la pagina del libro de los Namekusein , el libro era grande y la cargaba con las dos manos — Aquí esta... Zarama , el creador de las super esferas del Dragón... El duerme en el centro del megaverso —

— Zarama ... ¿ Esta vivo ? — Natto se acerca a la pagina para ver como un namekusein de piel verde claro similar a Piccoro pero con un cetro igual al de Kamisama pero sus ropas eran diferente tenia un quimono de color claro con una capa larga similar a su amigo pero con capucha y el clásico cuello que representaba a los namekusein — Si puedo ir al lugar donde esta Zarama podré pedirle que reconstruya las esferas del Dragón — La emoción de Natto y de Stedlana se abrazan con fuerza pero el pequeño semidiós comienza a gruñir como un gato enojado haciendo que ambas volteen a ver a un poderoso demonio similar a Freezer pero con cuatro cuernos y de piel oscura con ojos de llamas — ¡¿ Quien eres tu ?! —

— El libro ...— El soldado le extiende la mano mientras que su cola azota el suelo — El libro y me encargare de que sus muertes ... Sean rápidas y sin dolor — Las palabras del soldado hicieron enojar a la saiyajin quien sale transformada en super saiyajin 3 para golpearlo con un puñetazo lanzando su cuerpo contra las montañas por lo que Natto comienza a golpear con puñetazos el cuerpo del demonio pero con su cola la golpea en la cara y la azota en el suelo pero ella frena de golpe por lo que el demonio extiende su mano lanzando esferas de energía contra la guerrera quien le responde con explosiones de ki — ¿ Crees que me vencerás con esos ataques ? — Natto salta por los aires lanzando un super Kame-Hame-Ha contra el soldado quien lo atrapa con las manos desviándolo al cielo pero la pequeña saiyajin cae en picada con una patada en el vientre del demonio pero el le da un rodillazo en el estomago para tomarla de la cara y darle un cabezazo haciendo caer a la saiyajin de melena rubia quien se levanta para mirar al demonio — No te lo repetiré... Dame el libro —

— ¿ Para que Draenor quiere el libro de los Namekusein ? —

— Eso no te importa — Sin mediar mas palabras sale volando pero Natto salta a los cielos bloqueando y esquivando los ataques del demonio quien usaba sus garras como lanzas — No podrás esquivarme para siempre ... Saiyajin — Los dos chocan sus puños mientras que Natto venia como la cola del ser se lanzaba contra ella por lo que lanza una esfera de ki al suelo creando una cortina de humo y con los ojos de su enemigo bloqueado salta con un puñetazo a su cara contra atacando con sus golpes que no hacían mas que herir a su adversario y con la furia que cargaba su alma toma su báculo sagrado golpeando en la cara al demonio y apoyando la punta en su estomago

— ¡ Crece báculo mágico ! — Al alargarse se lleva al demonio contra las montañas y Natto solo observa la escena de como un remolino de ki destruye la montaña y se ve al demonio elevándose — ¡ No puedo creerlo ! —

— Ahora me hiciste enojar por eso te enviare al infierno — Su cuerpo se vuelve musculoso como si su poder escondido aun no hubiera salido a flote y con gran velocidad logra conectar un gancho en el vientre de la muchacha quien queda adolorida y al intentar golpear a su enemigo este desaparece y aparece por detrás para golpearla con un martillazo por la espalda lanzando su cuerpo al suelo — Miserable insecto — La joven de ojos verdes sale volando al cielo para ver al demonio quien aun seguía de pie como si nada , su cara de seriedad le daba mala espina pero no le importaba por que el extiende su mano creando un pequeño aro de ki — Muere — Con gran velocidad lo lanza contra ella sin darle tiempo a esquivarlo por lo que el tono rojizo la atrapa impidiendo que se mueva mientras estaba siendo apretada por los anillos que trituraban su cuerpo pero los gritos de dolor no apaciguaban a la bestia quien deseaba la muerte de Natto — No fue buena idea desafiarme — Una bola de energía color morado lo golpea por la espalda y al voltear ve al felino parado con una toga celeste , unos zapatos café claros y el decorado de su padre quien era un dios de la destrucción — Ese niño ... ¡¿ Es hijo de un dios ?! — Con su mano lanza una esfera de ki que explota en la pequeña criatura quien sale volando con una sonrisa para golpearlo con un puñetazo y lanzarlo contra los aires — ¿ Quien es este niño ? —

— Te destruiré — La calmada y fría voz infantil lo deja sorprendido pero al girar trata de golpearlo con una patada pero Pisco lo resiste como si nada por lo que lo toma del pie y lo azota en el suelo con fuerza haciendo que Natto se libere y caiga al suelo , con sus manos torpemente comienza a lanzar ataques de energia que eran esquivados por el demonio pero Natto logra derribarlo de una patada a la cara — Demonio ...— El ser mira como el niño levanta su mano creando una esfera de energía color morada con destellos en rojo lo que provoca que el enviado eleve su poder para poder contrarrestarlo

— ¡ Pisco ! ¡ Hacia arriba ! ¡ Hazlo hacia arriba o destruirás el planeta ! — La joven de cabellos rubios le muestra como debe hacerlo y el desaparece para aparecer delante del demonio , con un improvisado gancho al vientre lo lanza a los aires , en sus ojos algo cambio , se tornaron como los de Bills cuando estaba molesto y con su mano apuntando al demonio lanza la enorme esfera de energía que explota con tal magnitud que las nubes malignas de Draenor habían desaparecido dando paso a un sol , Natto comienza a sonreir pero un rayo los golpea para ver al demonio quien había esquivado por poco el ataque y ella sale a atacarlo creando una encarnizada pelea entre ellos dos , el niño solo podía escuchar las ondas de choque pero Natto lo golpea con varios puñetazos para lanzar un Kame-Hame-Ha a lo que el demonio la golpea con todas sus fuerzas en la cara y la toma de la pierna para darle una patada en el vientre y al girar la golpea con otra patada en la espalda tan fuerte que la lanza contra el cerro de la montaña pero ella cae haciendo giros en el aire para aterrizar de pie y el enviado cae con su cuerpo aplastando a Natto quien estaba tirada en el suelo

— Ahora te asesinare y le llevare el libro y tu cuerpo a Draenor — Ante esa frase Natto abre los ojos cegada por la ira y eleva su ki con tal magnitud que la montaña queda reducida a escombros , su mirada seria le hacia mas intimidante por lo que se lanza con un puñetazo tan potente que lo arrastra por el suelo pero el demonio salta hacia arriba y la joven saiyajin se lanza con su cuerpo embistiendo al demonio quien la atrapa con sus manos al rojo vivo y con su cola la golpea en la cara varias veces abriendo heridas en su cara pero al estar poseída por el instinto de pelea logra acertar un puñetazo tan potente en la cara del demonio que le abre la frente haciendo que la sangre caiga sobre su ojo derecho cegando temporalmente la vista de ese ojo , con sus golpes seguía castigando al demonio quien se cubría con sus brazos — Eres potente ... Serias la perfecta aliada para Draenor — Con paso decidido comienza a caminar al ser quien se pone en guardia pero una bola de energía lo ataca por la espalda provocando la muerte del mismo

— Pisco... — Natto vuelve a su estado base para abrazar a su amigo quien ahora hablaba con la voz de Bills — ¿ Sr Bills ? Pero usted esta muerto —

— Escucha , haz descubierto algo y debes llevarlo a cabo pero debes entrenar a mi hijo para que te ayude , lo entrenaras y en una semana partirás — Los ojos de Pisco vuelven a la normalidad — Natto ...—

— Vamos a casa —

 _Una semana_ _después_

Natto y Pisco habían entrenado duro una semana pero el avance fue muy corto pero el semidiós ya sabia lo básico y podía pelear , Stedlana le entrega solo 4 semillas de ermitaño que quedaban por que ella se encargaba de curar a su protectora — Cuídate mucho Natto ...— Ella se agacha para abrazar a su hijo — Ve con cuidado hijo mio ... Recuerda que te amo con todo mi corazón y sin importar lo que pase , tienes a tu madre y esta orgullosa de ti — Con lagrimas en los ojos se despide de ellos por lo que Pisco toma a Natto de la mano para volar con toda la velocidad que tenia en su pequeño cuerpo y con gran velocidad desaparece de la galaxia

— Tienes una velocidad increíble — Su velocidad era mas lenta que la de Wiss quien era el ser mas rápido del universo pero la velocidad del pequeño hijo de Bills no estaba nada mal — ¿ Cuanto crees que tardaremos ? —

— No lo se ... Ni se a donde voy —

— Emm , déjame ver — Ella saca una especie de brújula y ve que la aguja comienza a mostrar el frente — Tu madre es muy lista ... Me recuerda a la señora Bulma — El gatito morado la mira extrañado — Oh es cierto , no conoces a la señora Bulma ... Pero cuando volvamos todo a la normalidad podrás conocer a todos , a mi papá , a mi mamá y mis hermanos , mis amigos — La criatura mira como la chica de melena negra soltaba una lagrima y se la seca con el dorso de su mano — Y podrás conocer a tu padre —

— Padre ...— La aguja se mueve a la izquierda y el se mueve a la izquierda para ver como una especie de planeta estaba en medio y el ki maligno se hacia notar por lo que Pisco lanza una esfera de ki destruyendo el planeta volviéndolo polvo — ¿ Que tan cerca estamos ? —

— No lo se ... Jamas usé esta cosa — Ambos se dedican a volar mientras que los limites entre los universos se estaban rompiendo pero el poder del semidiós era mas grande que el de ella pero no importaba por que tendría el poder suficiente para llegar a donde Zarama dormía en tranquilidad y sin ser corrompido por Draenor , solo tenían que pedirle un solo deseo para volver a la normalidad todo lo destruido por el ser maligno , la tierra tenia un sol muy cálido que le permitía a todos respirar tranquilos una vez mas y con la luz de su lado todo estarían mas tranquilos

 **Continuara**


End file.
